Zen and the Art of Love
by BrazenFan
Summary: A mix of some actual storyline events and my own wishful thinking. Spermgate leads to Zendall. Completed 9-21-2008. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

I am cautiously dipping my toe into the Zendall fanfic waters. I've written fanfic before, but this is my first attempt at Zendall. I hope I do them justice. And that I get all the facts straight :). This is a real sign that I'm hooked, I guess. Sigh. And probably not a good sign for all you Zendall lovers out there. Just warning you in advance that I never have any luck getting the couples I want. So you can blame me if it doesn't happen, I guess. 

My version of Zach is much more lighthearted than the one on AMC. Others here have captured dark, haunted Zach just beautifully. Much better than I ever could. He may pop up a bit now and then, just to try and stay true to his character. But Thorsten Kaye brings the snark as well as anyone, especially around Alicia Minshew's Kendall. I think He should be allowed to do it as often as possible :).The title is a play on the book Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance by Robert Pirsig.That book has nothing to do with this story, I just liked the way it sounded.

Zen and the Art of Love

Chapter 1

"You know something?" David Hayward mused and slipped off a rubber glove. "Apparently, not enough, or I wouldn't be talking to you at the moment." Kendall Hart answered wearily. David chuckled "And just when I was going to pay you a compliment, hon. I think you're doing a really noble thing here. I'm not much for noble, you understand. In fact, noble is usually completely off my radar. I underestimated you, Kendall. " he mused.

Kendall sighed impatiently "Could we cut the crap and just get down to it?" she demanded and sat up on the examination table. "Am I a viable candidate or what?" David shrugged and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. "I won't know for certain until the lab work comes back" he began. "But so far, so good. I think you're making a big mistake, though. And that's putting it mildly. Does your mother know what you're up to, by the way?" he wondered. Kendall smirked and smoothed down the paper dress. "I'm a big girl, David. What I do or don't do is my business, not hers. Besides..She has enough on her plate at the moment. " she added. "And if you're thinking about telling her? I can always tell Greens to stop payment on that check she gave you and you can kiss your little research project bye-bye."

David laughed and dried off his hands. "And that would be a shame, wouldn't it? That serum I'm working on is going to change the face of medicine once it's approved. So you're actually performing a public service, hon. In more ways than one. Although why you feel the need to keep worrying about the Laverys when they obviously couldn't care less about you is beyond me." he sighed . "You should get out more. And concentrate on other things besides Mr and Mrs Lavery and their problems. I know things blew up between you and Ethan..."

"Can the play by play." Kendall snapped. "I'm not paying you to lecture me on my personal life. And considering that you're still on probation..And that I can have that changed with a few phone calls..I'm thinking you should just keep your mouth shut and do as I ask. Comprende?" David chuckled and held up his hands. "Absolutely. God knows the world shouldn't be forced to continue without the spawn of Ryan Lavery in it one second longer than necessary." Kendall stuck out her chin defiantly. " May I get dressed now?" she asked. He nodded. "Sure. I'll just get these down to the lab. We should have the results in a day or so. " he said .Kendall climbed off the table."And if everything checks out ...What happens next?" she asked. "I set up an appointment for you and Greenlee...I harvest her egg...We fertilize it with Ryan's sperm..and implant it inside you and BINGO!" he snapped his fingers. "The uterus for rent has a brand new tenant"

Kendall exhaled nervously. "You make it sound so appealing. " she smirked. David shrugged. "Just telling it like it is, sweetheart." he smiled. She held her head up high and headed off to the bathroom to change clothes. David shook his head and picked up the blood samples before he opened the door to step out into the hallway.Greenlee was waiting right outside the door and she practically jumped to her feet at the sight of him. "Well?" she piped up and stood before him. "Well" David answered calmly. "So far, so good. We won't know for sure until these come back from the lab, of course. But so far,everything looks fine." he finished and Greenlee beamed. David didn't miss the vacant, Stepford-like look in her eyes as she did. He hadn't seen that look since Leo died...dull, dead eyes that didn't match the wide grin on her face. He wasn't exactly a man with scruples. To say the least. But he did have a huge soft spot for Greenlee. And he couldn't help but think that this whole thing was a huge mistake. Lavery was a ticking time bomb, set to explode without notice at any second. And he had no doubt that Greenlee would be the first victim of his collateral damage. He'd gone along with this crazy idea because he wanted that money. No great surprise there, of course. And since he'd already spent some of it, it was too late to turn back now.

Greenlee flung herself at David and hugged him tightly. "This is perfect. Just perfect. " she sighed happily. "Ryan and me and baby makes three." she pulled back to smile that alarming smile at him again. "Honey...it's not too late to change your mind, you know. " he began. "We can keep Ryan's swimmers on ice for as long as necessary. Until you two work things out at least." he added. Greenlee frowned. "There's nothing to work out, David. Ryan and I are perfect. Not as perfect as we're going to be once the baby is born, of course. And I know Ryan still has a few issues..but we'll have that all worked out by the time the baby is born..He's going to be a wonderful father." David wondered if she realized how insane she sounded. Probably not. "And before you say what I think you're going to say? Don't. It's not as if Kendall has anything else to do. Or as if she doesn't owe us for all the crap she's put us through in the past. It's the least she can do for us." she decided. "I can't carry our baby and she can. It all worked out just right."she cooed.

"What's going on here?" David looked up at the sound of Ryan's booming voice. Greenlee disengaged herself from David and flung herself at her husband. "Nothing, sweetie. David and I were just talking, that's all. Did you get that shoulder checked out?" she asked sweetly. Ryan glared at David as he answered her. "It's fine. No big deal." he said in a low voice. "Extra curricular activities getting to you, Lavery?" David asked brightly. "Maybe you should take up a less strenuous hobby..Like skydiving without a parachute. " Ryan leaned in closer and grabbed the front of David's white lab coat. "You want to take this outside, Hayward?" he hissed and poked a finger in David's face with his free hand. David smiled. "No thanks. If you feel like working out your rage on me, I'd rather you do it in the presence of witnesses. And unless you want to lose that finger, I'd move it out of my face. NOW." he said and yanked himself free from Ryan's grasp.

"Honey, everything is okay. Really." Greenlee said quickly. "David, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll discuss what we talked about. All right?" she asked. Ryan looked at her. "Talked about? What did you two talk about?" he demanded. Greenlee patted his chest gently. "Hospital fundraising, sweetie. Boring stuff, I promise. How about we go get some lunch?" she suggested. Ryan turned his glare on David again. "I'll be watching you, Hayward. " he warned him. David nodded. "Do us all a favor and try it while you're crossing against traffic, Lavery. On the expressway, preferably." Greenlee pulled Ryan down the hallway before he could lunge at David again.

He shook his head and sighed when they were safely in the elevator and gone. This was a disaster waiting to happen. The two of them needed massive amounts of therapy, not a child. "David?" Kendall's voice came from behind him and he turned around. "Where's Greenlee?" she asked. "Gone. " he answered. "Her husband showed up and immediately went into RageMonkey mode." he examined Kendall's face carefully. "You realize that he has a serious problem, don't you?" he asked quietly. Kendall nodded. "I do. But Greenlee promised me that she's going to get him help. He has an appointment with a therapist next week." David furrowed his brow. "He does? She didn't mention that to me. Did she give you a name?" he asked.

Kendall nodded and reached into her purse. "I wrote it down somewhere because I figured you'd demand it." she said and David chuckled. "Here. Dr Greenspan. He's supposed to be an expert on Anger Management. "she handed him the slip of paper. David took it. "I'll check it out. Or did you already?" he asked. Kendall smirked. "I may have." she said calmly. "Actually, I called to make sure he was for real. And it looks as if he is.They wouldn't confirm that he had an appointment, though. They said they could only release that information to another Physician " she hesitated for just a moment. "David..Can I ask you something?" she wondered. He nodded and stuffed the paper into his pocket. "You think I'm insane, don't you?" she blurted out. David chuckled. "Considering that most of this town thinks I'm insane, I'm probably not the best person to ask." he said. Kendall smirked. "I'm asking anyway. You think I'm crazy for doing this, don't you?" she asked. He shrugged. "I think you're being way too generous for people who don't deserve it. And I think the last thing that the Lavery's need right now is a child." he said bluntly. "But you still have some time to think this over." he added quickly. He felt bad, but not that bad. And he did need that money. "Who knows? Maybe Greenlee is right. Maybe the best thing for them is a child right now. It would give them something besides themselves to focus on, and that could help Ryan work through his issues." He didn't miss the hopeful look on Kendall's face. "Ryan is a good man, David. He really is. He just needs to find himself again. With therapy and Greenlee's help...and time...He should be able to do that.Becoming a father will give them both something positive to focus on. "

David patted her hand. "Let's hope so. " he said. "Look, try not to worry about this for awhile, okay? I think you're more concerned about them than they are about themselves. And who knew that was possible?" he asked. Kendall smirked. "So they're a little self centered.." she said. "So am I." David laughed. "Me too. But you've surprised me, kid. I meant what I said before. This is a really generous thing you're doing. You're giving self centered people like us a bad name. Watch that." he warned her. Kendall laughed. "I promise not to polish my halo more than two or three times a day." she offered. "But you will call me about that therapist..Or else. Understood?" she demaned. He nodded. "Understood." he agreed.Kendall smiled. "It better be. Or the gravy train stops right here." she said evenly. "Do I need to make another appointment now?" she asked. David shook his head. "I'll call you." he assured her. She nodded. "Fine. I'll be at Fusion for the rest of the day in case you need to reach me. Simone is off with Ethan and I'm sure Greenlee won't be back today." she made a disgusted face . "Geezus, I sound like a martyr. Shoot me if I do that again, will you?" she requested. David chuckled. "Sure. No problem. " he watched her head toward the elevator.

It opened up just as she arrived and a tall, broad shouldered man emerged. Kendall saw the impeccably polished Italian loafers and sniffed the hint of expensive cologne and looked up quickly. "Disappointed?" Zach Slater asked in a deep and highly amused voice when her eyes landed on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Kendall smirked. "Only if you're not here for a painful procedure. Are you?" she asked hopefully. He chuckled."Sorry. Just a routine physical." he answered. She frowned. "Too bad. I suppose there's always the chance they won't warm up the instruments." she sighed. He laughed again. "And you? We are neighbors. And you were almost my daughter in law. Should I be concerned? Are you here for a painful procedure?" he asked. Kendall stepped inside the elevator. "Have a crappy day. " she said just before the doors closed. He stared at the closed doors with an amused expression before he headed toward the main desk.

Zach Slater was ordinarily not a man easily amused. The better part of his life had been spent in somber solitude. Except for that brief time with Maureen, most of his life had been a joyless, unceasing parade of pain. And the last few months in Pine Valley had done little to change that.The parade of pain continued, one float right after the other. A son he never knew that hated him. Meeting his lost love again only to be accused of her husband's murder. And facing the awful truth about his brother...all of these things might have broken a weaker man. There were moments, never public, of course, when he suspected that they might indeed break him. But some internal engine kept him chugging along, in spite of it all. Perhaps it was that long ago promise he'd made to himself to be a better man than his father was. Perhaps it was guilt for the sacrifices that had been made in order to keep that promise. A lost love. A lost brother. A son who had turned him by trying to take away the only thing he had left in his life, his businesses. It was ironic. Painfully ironic, really. He'd turned his back on the Cambias fortune and legacy and everything that it meant at 17. And now, after all these years,he was about to fight to keep it for a son who loathed him. No one had ever accused him of nobility. Or generosity. And he was certain that they weren't about to start right now. But if he could save Ethan from turning into a carbon copy of himself, or heaven forbid, Michael, perhaps the parade of pain would not be carried onto another generation of Cambias men.

"Excuse me. " he said gently to the nurse behind the desk. She looked up and smiled and he returned it. "I have an appointment with Dr Martin at 12;30. The name is Slater" he explained. The nurse nodded. "Yes, Mr. Slater. I tried to reach you earlier this morning. I left a message with a woman named Edie..." Zach winced. He didn't check in with Edie this morning. He'd been in meetings with attorneys since 8 and come straight to the hospital. "Is there a problem?" he asked. "No, of course not. " the nurse assured him. "It's just that Dr. Martin was called away on an emergency in Center City this morning. There was a huge pileup on the interstate and they called for volunteers. " she said. Zach nodded. "I see. So I suppose I'll have to find another Doctor to take care of this. The Physical is due today, and I'm afraid I put it off until the very last minute." he said. That was just a tiny fib, actually. He wasn't even aware he needed a Physical until yesterday when his attorney informed him that the Gaming Commission required his insurance be up to date in every possible way.

The nurse smiled sweetly. "We can take care of you, Mr. Slater. We do have other Physicians here." she said pointedly. "Of course, if you insist on the Chief of Staff, I'm afraid we'll have to reschedule." Zach chuckled. "That would be rather obnoxious of me, I suppose." he mused. The nurse shrugged. "You're an important man. Or so I've read." she said calmly. Zach recognized the tone in her voice immediately. He'd heard it from just about every person in Pine Valley since he'd arrived. Who would have guessed that such a small town would hold so many self righteous people? He smiled charmingly . "That is a vicious rumor." he said quietly. "I doubt that I'm any more important than the next fellow. And I've made a promise to myself to try and quell my more obnoxious urges.So any help you can offer me will be greatly appreciated." He recognized a blush when he saw one, too. The nurse chuckled a bit. "That's what I'm here for, Mr. Slater. " she said. "Dr Wilson has an opening in ten minutes. He's not the Chief of Staff, but he is the head of Urology. Will he do?" she asked. Zach laughed. "Urology? I was hoping for something a bit more...discreet.." he said and winked at her. She laughed. "Sorry. It's either that or Dr. Allen. The head of Proctology. " she leaned in a little . "I would consider Dr Wilson if I were you." she whispered. "Dr. Allen is very good. But...How shall I put this?" she wondered. "He's a bit...um...fixated. And unless you're in the mood for a colonscopy, I'd go with Dr Wilson." Zach laughed again. "Thanks for the tip. Dr Wilson will be just fine. " He watched her nod and pick up the phone.

"Room 343. Just down the hall on the right." she instructed after she hung up the phone. "Do you have some paperwork for me?" she asked. Zach nodded and reached inside his jacket. She took the papers from him . "I'll get started on these. You'll find a paper gown on the exam table. Dr Wilson will be with you in a few minutes." she said. Zach smiled. "Thank you. For your help and for the tip. If you're ever at the Seasons .." She grinned. "I've been to your Casino, Mr Slater. More than once. If you're offering to comp me, don't think I won't take you up on it.." she said. He laughed. "I'm more than offering...Miss...I'm sorry...I didn't catch your name.."...he said. "Linda. Linda Jensen. And it's Mrs. My husband hates gambling, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. " she added and extended her hand. Zach shook it with a another chuckle. "Mrs. Jensen, the next time you visit, your evening is on the house" he promised. She smiled. "Thank you. Room 343. Just down the hall on the right" she prompted. He nodded and she watched him leave. Damn. Those pictures in the newspaper and on television simply did not do the man justice. And he didn't seem as awful as all those stories made him out to be.

"Linda. Was that Zach Slater?" she looked up and saw David Hayward looking down the hallway. "Yes." she answered. Dr. Hayward did live up to his reputation as far as she was concerned. And the less time she spent around him, the better she liked it. She stuck the paperwork on a clipboard and got to her feet. David got a peek at the paperwork before she moved out from behind the desk. Standard insurance physicial paperwork. Hmmmm. He'd heard some buzzing through his usual grapevine that Slater had filed suit to try and get his Casinos reopened . The insurance physicial was probably part of the procedure. That drippy Ethan had more balls than he'd ever given him credit for. He'd managed to stick it to his father and Kendall at the same time. All that crap about a Cambias curse. Some curse. Being filthy rich wasn't exactly a curse as far as he was concerned. And the idea that a bloodline could carry a legacy of doom was ridiculous. Illness was one thing. But some phantom curse was right out of the dark ages. Some people were positively ghoulish about that kind of thing, though. Erica had managed to convince herself and her daughters that they carried the curse of her father Eric Kane for awhile. Sure, the guy was sick and twisted. Along with that other psycho Richard Fields. But people were more a product of their upbringing. Children didn't start out wacko in the womb. It was after they left itthat things got complicated.

And that made him think about Greenlee and her RageMonkey husband. Both of them were teetering on the edge of insanity, and he wondered why he seemed to be the only one who noticed that. One phone call was all it took to find out that Dr Greenspan had never heard of Ryan Lavery. And bringing it up to Greenlee right now might just make things worse. Especially for him. He glanced at the appointment book on the desk after Nurse Jensen left. Slater was scheduled to see Dr Wilson. A urologist..He grinned slowly...Damn it, he surprised himself sometimes with his own brilliance. A paper on the study of enviornment overcoming genetics would put him right back where he belonged in the Medical profession.This would conveniently solve more than one problem, too. The last thing Greenlee and that orangutan she'd married was a baby. A child left in their care had no chance once it left the womb, he was certain about that. But he needed that money, and he had no intention of returning it. So why not come up with a solution that satisified everyone? Especially himself. By the time the kid was born, Greenlee and Ryan would be finished. Kendall would have something to keep her occupied and out of their lives. And Slater? Well, he would never have to know a thing.Hell, he had a grown man for a son and never realized it until a few months ago. Yup. This could definitely work for everyone involved.Who better to test that theory of environment over genetics than the product of the combined genes of a Cambias and a Kane? Now all he had to do was talk to Wilson...He whistled merrily and headed off to the Doctor's lounge.


	3. Chapter 3

The scene is nearly verbatim from the scenes that actually aired. I liked it so much I left it alone.

Chapter 3

Kendall shut off her car before she leaned her head against the steering wheel and closed her eyes. It was almost eight o' clock and she was starving and exhausted. And the pile of work sitting in the briefcase on the seat next to her still had to be done. Actually, all of this would have been much easier if she'd just stayed at the office. But Simone had showed up with Ethan in tow, and frankly, she was in no mood to hear any more giggling tonight. Damn ,she should have listened to those voices in her head. Or paid more attention to the warning signs. She should have run the minute she heard the name Cambias come out ofEthans' mouth. But what did she expect from someone as screwed up as she was? And now shewas hearing those same voices tell her that this stuff with Greenlee and Ryan and eggs and gestational hosts was going to blow up on her in a big way. And she still wasn't listening. Why was that, anyway? Weren't those voices supposed to be important? The thing that told youthe difference betweenmaking a mistakeand doing the right thing? She didn't have much experience with doing the right thing. Maybe that was it. Maybe her voice wasn'table to tell the difference. It wasn't as if she had anything else going on in her life besides Fusion, and so far, she hadn't screwed that up. And she hadn't heard her voice inside say one word about it. Ever. Maybe her voice was screwed up too, and she was destined to keep making stupid decisions for the rest of her life. She sighed and tried to work up the strength to get out of her car

And nearly jumped out of her skin when someone tapped on the window next to her. She bolted upright and saw Zach Slater's face staring back at her through the window. She pushed the button to lower the window. "What?" she demanded. He backed away slightly. "Just checking. Call me crazy, but if someone's dead in their car outside my home, I think it may effect the resale value. " he said calmly. She glared at him. "I'm not dead. I was just resting. " she insisted and opened the door. "Obviously. " he answered. "But you can't blame me for checking. You have been through a lot lately. " he said. She narrowed her eyes. "And you think that would lead me to suicide or something? Please" she snorted. He chuckled. "You're right. I underestimated you. I apologize. " he said calmly. She gathered up her briefcase and the bag of takeout from the Serving Spoon before she closed the car door. "You've had a long day at the office, it seems. " he began and watched her walk across the way to her door. "And have you been waiting here all day to say that?" she asked and fished out her keys. "Not all day. Just a few minutes. I had a pretty long day at the office myself. " he added.

"I see. And this would interest me...How?" she wondered. He laughed. "We're neighbors. I like your Mother. You're in love with my son. We have any number of things in common. You just refuse to admit that you kind of like me. " It was her turn to laugh now. "Why would I admit that? I don't like you. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I loathe you. And I'm not in love with your son anymore. So scratch that one off your list.And my Mother hates you more than I do. So scratch that oneoff, too. " she said and opened her door. He walked over to her. "But we're still neighbors. And I just did my neighborly duty by making sure you weren't dead in your car. That must count for something." he said. Kendall set down her briefcase and the bag before she turned around to face him. "I'll put you on my Christmas Card list." she said . He laughed. "That's very nice. Thanks. But if you have a minute. I'd like to talk with you. " She narrowed her eyes. "About what? If it's aboutEthan, you'll have to take it up with his new squeeze Simone. " Zach frowned. "Simone? That girl who works with you and Greenlee?" he asked. "Yes. And I can see you've already decided that she's just as inappropriate for him as I was. How sweet." she growled. His face softened. "I never said that you were inappropriate. But I realize that I may have never told you how grateful I am that Ethan had you in his life. Even if it was just for a little while." he said quietly. Her eyes grew wide. "And why is that? This should be good." she snorted a little. Zach shrugged. "Because you loved him, that's why.And in spite of what you may think, I realize that you were good for him. It's unfortunate that he couldn't manage to be quite as good for you, but I suppose that I'm to blame for that.And I do regret it."

Now it was Kendall's turn to soften her gaze, if only briefly. "There's nothing to regret." she said as her face turned cold again. "You're not responsible for whatever Ethan has become. As much as I'd enjoy blaming you for it, I can't. And I've come to realize that it's probably for the best. I have a lousy track record with relationships. But you already know that, don't you?" she asked. "And as far as I'm concerned, being alone is the best possible thing for me right now. And for the foreseeable future. Not that you asked or anything. I just thought I'd be neighborly and share." she said. "And now that we've sufficiently bonded, I'd like to get to my dinner." She began to close the door. "Do you think we have?" he asked suddenly. She frowned and leaned her head out the small space between the door and the frame. "Excuse me?" she asked. He laughed. "Bonded. Do you think we've sufficiently bonded?" he wondered. "As neighbors? Yes.Definitely. I promise to pick up your mail next time you go away. As long as you promise to actually go away. " she added and was surprised to see him chuckle again. He was usually so dour and serious, as if he always had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I will...eventually.." he said calmly . "You could start right now by leaving me and my ice cold takeout alone." she hinted. He nodded. "I suppose I could. But I haven't finished our discussion yet." he answered.

Kendall was definitely curious now. About more than one thing, actually. This sudden change of mood of his was odd, to say the least. He looked almost jovial. His eyes were even twinkling a little. " The word 'our' implies that both of us are involved in this discussion. I'm just a working girl trying to get inside her house and have her lousy takeout." she said. He nodded. "I see that. And if it's lousy why are you in such a hurry to eat it?" he wondered. "You should take better care of yourself, Kendall" She glared at him. "I take care of myself just fine, thanks. I have for years. " she said angrily. "So take your concern or curiosity or whatever the hell you're up to and practice it on someone else." Zach remained calm even after she slammed the door in his face. Kendall peeked out the window and saw him still standing just where she'd left him. She stomped over to the door and flung it open angrily. "Look. I don't know what you want from me. We've been over this already. More than once. I'm dumb. I'm stupid. I came to my senses much too late. Ethan is a Cambias through and through, yadda, yadda, yadda. Are you happy now?" she demanded. Zach held up one hand. "That's not what I came to say." he answered quietly. "I don't care what you came to say." Kendall insisted. Zach smiled slightly. "I think you'll care about this. A lot. " he answered. Kendall shook her curls emphatically. "I doubt it. I can't absorb anything right now. It's been a long, weird day. And all I want to do is eat my lousy takeout, finish this damned work I brought home and fall into a nice, quiet coma." Zach frowned. "You didn't get bad news at the hospital today, did you?" he asked. Kendall was taken aback by the unexpected question for a moment. "Sorry to disappoint you, but no, I didn't." she said after a moment. She was taken aback once again when he looked relieved at her answer. "All right then. I'll come back tomorrow. Enjoy the lousy takeout." he smiled and retreated to his own door across the way.

"Don't bother!" Kendall yelled. "Send a letter. Hire a skywriter. I told you to stay away and I meant it!" she walked back inside and slammed the door behind her. Zach watched with a bemused expression on his face. Say what you will about the Kane women. They were definitely amusing. And he hoped that he had one of them exactly where he wanted her. He retreated back inside his door and turned to close it. He noticed a pair of curious blue eyes peering back at him through the vertical blinds for a moment before they snapped shut quickly. Yes. Definitely amusing. He smiled and closed the front door.

"Damn it" Kendall cursed loudly to no one in particular when she stepped on the heel of her shoe in her haste to shove it on her feet. She leaned down to pick it up and slip it on just as someone knocked on her front door. It was barely 7 in the morning and she'd hoped to get out of here before the buzz from the three cups of coffee she'd had already wore off.Three cups of coffee was no substitute for sleep, but she'd have plenty of time to sleep someday. Maybe when she was dead.

She righted her shoe and walked over to open the front door. "Good morning" Zach Slater said pleasantly. "I told you I'd be back." Kendall closed the door quickly and Zach silently counted backwards from five ..four...three...two... She opened the door again just as he reached one and he turned to see her reaction. A combination of puzzled and annoyed about summed it up. Her eyes and mouth turned down at the corners briefly but she recovered nicely. As he suspected she would. "Are you on medication, Zach? Because you must have missed a dose."she said. He bit back a small grin and clasped his hands together. "You pretended to marry my brother. You almost married my son.Which makes me the only Cambias you haven't been engaged to." he said calmly. "And I've gotta tell you. I feel a little left out. " he walked right past her and over to her sofa to sit down. Kendall shook her head. "Okay..this is a reality show on steriods." she announced. Zach smiled and held out his arms. "Helluva grand prize, huh?" he asked.

Kendall shook her head impatiently. "What do you really want?" she demanded. His smile disappeared. "I wouldn't waste your time or mine if I weren't serious." he insisted. Kendall smiled. "All right then..You're certifiable." she decided. Zach narrowed his eyes. "Why? Because you didn't see it coming?" he asked. Kendall smirked. "Maybe because I don't like you. I sure as hell don't love you. I told you this already, but I'm pretty sure I loathe you." Zach nodded. "Okay. But if you marry me? You'll do it for love." he said and got to his feet. "Oh great. Coffee." he said and walked over to the pot. "You want a cup of this?" he asked as she leaned against the counter. "Of my own coffee? Sure..go right ahead." Kendall answered as he poured the coffee. "What else are you going to offer me? Last I heard you had to shut down all your casinos". Zach set aside the pot and handed her a cup. "I'm about to take over Cambias. All of it.Once my father's will is overturned." Kendall nodded. "I see. And your little wife gets an allowance? Her own credit card for weekend jaunts to Manhattan?"

Zach sipped the coffee calmly before he answered. "I think you know what it means. It means that everything will be taken away from Ethan. Sadly, it also means that everything will be taken away from your sister and Miranda. Collateral damage is what they call it." he said. Kendall smirked. "Sleazy pig is what I call it." she answered. Zach put down his cup. "Hold on. I said if we get married. It'll be for love. "he said. Kendall glared at him "You know I'm this close to calling the cops" "Not love for me" he cut her off. "Love for you sister." he said and picked up his cup to carry it over with him to the sofa. Kendall groaned. "I am sooo lost here. " she complained . Zach looked up at her calmly. "What I'm offering you is for Bianca and Miranda to hold onto to what is rightfully theirs.If you marry me? Half of everything I own is yours and you can distribute it any way you want. While I restructure my son."

Kendall smirked. "You are a sleazy, devious rodent." Zach held up one finger. "I admit there's a chance that I'm not a very nice person. But since this is a business proposition, I do need an answer." he set down his cup again. "Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Zach Slater?" he requested.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Zach stared at her in silence for a few seconds. Her reaction was fairly close to what he had expected it to be. Part of her reaction was a surprise, though. "Have I offended you in some way?" he asked. Kendall put one hand on her hip. "Other than the fact that you're stripping my sister and her daughter of what is rightfully theirs? No, of course not." she snapped. Zach shook his head and got to his feet. "You can give it all back to them." he promised. "I need you to remember something. I need you to remember what it felt like when Ryan snatched Cambias away from you and gave it to Greenlee. That must have hurt." he said and noticed the way her face fell a bit before she plastered on a smile. "I'm over that." she insisted and walked away. "Yeah?" he asked. "Hmmm" she answered. "Not completely." he said and she turned around. "And how the hell would you know?" she demanded. "I can see it in your eyes" he said . "What I'm offering you is a chance to be back on top. Everybody loves a winner, Kendall." She studied his face carefully. "Come clean already. This isn't about Miranda or Bianca. This is about you sticking it to your son" Zach sat down calmly and eyed her intently over the rim of his coffee cup. "Ahh..you've got me there. This is the ultimate way to stick it to Ethan.I didn't think I had to spell that out for you.Isn't that the biggest attraction? Can you think of a better way of getting even with the man for hurting you that badly?" he asked.

Kendall found his intense gaze a little uncomfortable and reached for more coffee. "I can think of better ways to get back at your son without messing up my entire life." she insisted even though as hard as she'd thought about it, she hadn't managed to come up with a single thing. The first thing that came to mind was castration, and that was just too messy. And illegal. And if she was going to be a gestational hostess or whatever, she needed to at least try and stay out of trouble. "That's too bad" Zach said and loosened his tie a bit. "I need you more than you need me." he smiled. "Back up, sailor." Kendall warned him ."I thought we were talking about a business proposition here. I don't do sex for money. I do it because I like it." she announced. Zach smiled bigger. "I've never paid for sex in my life. I don't intend to start now." He eyed her legs discreetly. "I think you're a very, very attractive woman." he decided. "But I don't think you would make a good call girl." Kendall narrowed her eyes. "Oooookay...I'll take that as a compliment. I guess. " she answered. Zach nodded. "You should. I respect you a great deal. That's why I need your help."

Kendall laughed. "Okay. So now we've gone from chilvary. To revenge. To an SOS. You need to stick with one thing and concentrate instead of spreading yourself too thin. Just a suggestion for future reference." she added. He chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." Kendall folded her hands. "So tell me what you would get out of this." she said. He leaned forward slightly in his chair. "My casinos. My son had them shut down. I need someone to help me reopen them and take over my gambling licenses." he said evenly. Kendall looked surprised. "Ooookaaay...And that person you trust enough to do all of this is me?" she asked. He shrugged. "I would always trust my wife.I have to be hands off. But you could cover my losses in a month." She laughed and shook her head. "I push perfume. I don't know anything about running a casino." she insisted. He shrugged again. "It all boils down to the same thing. Sales. And that's something you're born with. " he smiled a little. "Besides. I believe there's something about your face the public will like."

Kendall stared at him in disbelief and then shook her head. "My God. You're totally serious, aren't you? You really want me to be your wife." He leaned back against the chair calmly. "I wouldn't have asked you if I weren't." he said. Kendall laughed and got to her feet. "What about Maria? What will she think if you suddenly decide to take on a wife?" she asked. Zach's eyes grew stormy. "Don't do that." he said in a low voice. Kendall shrugged. "I have to. Any potential Mrs. Slater has to watch her back for any knives that might be hurled by the good Doctor. I would warn you about my former flames, but I think you're pretty much up to speed on that." she added. Zach stood up quickly. "Let's get one thing straight. Whether or not you accept my offer. Maria is off limits. Do not discuss her. Not now. Not ever. Understood?" he warned her. Kendall studied him carefully before sticking out her chin defiantly. " Fine. Geez. And I'm still not convinced that you're not just messing with my head. " she said. He shrugged. "I'll have it put in writing. Look it over. Have your lawyers look it over. I have nothing to hide.But everyday those casinos remain closed is another day I lose a lot of money.And half of that money is potentially yours." he grinned slowly. "Mrs. Slater." She smiled in spite of herself. "Was that a little twinkle I just saw in your eyes?" she asked. He chuckled "Can you imagine what your mother would say?" he asked and now she chuckled. "That alone would be worth the price of a yes. But sorry. The answer is no." she said calmly and looked at her watch. "And I hate to break up the party, but I do have to get to work."

Zach watched her pick up her briefcase and purse. "Leaving a little earlier than usual, aren't you?" he asked. She looked at him. "You've noticed what time I leave in the morning?" she demanded suspiciously. He laughed. "We're neighbors. I was just being neighborly. Putting in a bit of overtime are we?" he asked. She smirked. "No more than usual." she said calmly. He laughed again. "I beg to differ. You're usually not out the door at 7 am. And you usually come home a bit earlier than you did last night." Her eyes widened. "You've been watching me?" she snapped. "I've had some free time on my hands lately. I like to look out for my neighbors." he shrugged. "Since you mentioned that my son is now spending his time with one of your partners.That would explain the extra time you need to spend at the office...And that just leaves your other partner unaccounted for. Greenlee. Has she been spending a lot of time with her husband? Away from the office?" he wondered. She glared at him. "I'm late." she said. He held onto her arm. "I didn't say those things to hurt you. " he said quietly. "I was merely pointing out that both your partners seem to have other things to occupy their time besides Fusion. And I'm offering you a chance at a little distraction of your own."

She removed her arm from his grasp. "I'm not interested in a distraction, thanks. I'll have more than enough on my plate soon." she blurted out. Zach narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And you were just leaving." she said and walked over to open the door for him. He walked towards it calmly. "Are you planning a new product launch? Or is there a new man in your life?" he asked suddenly. He hadn't considered that she might be too busy with work or already occupied with another man to take him up on his offer. She smiled sweetly. "You don't get to ask those kind of questions. If you're interested in Fusion, I'll send you an Annual Report." she held open the door and he stepped outside. "Think about my offer, Kendall." he suggested as she locked the door and headed for her car. "I've thought about it. And you already know my answer." she said and tossed her briefcase onto the passenger seat before she climbed behind the wheel. She waggled her fingers at him before she started the car and pulled away. Zach watched her go.The proposal hadn't gone exactly the way he'd expected. But he wasn't about to give up on this idea. Not yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"I asked you not to call the Office, didn't I?" Kendall hissed into the phone as if she weren't alone in the huge loft space. Talking to David Hayward usually involved something illegal or immoral or both, so the whispering was probably just habit or something. "You said you wanted to know the results as soon as possible." David answered calmly. "And since Greenlee is standing right next to me,and she told me that Simone took the day off to play with your ex-fiance, I figured it was safe to call you." Kendall leaned back in her chair. "Greenlee is there? With Ryan?" she asked. "No. Alone." David answered. "I'll let her tell you. Hang on." he said .

"Kendall, I'm so excited!" Greenlee squealed.."David says that all systems are go. Isn't that wonderful?" she added. Kendall felt her stomach tighten. "All systems..meaning me?"she asked. Greenlee snorted . "Of course meaning you. Who else would I be talking about? And the best part about it is that I don't even have to be there when the procedure happens. So Ryan won't suspect a thing! We can off to New York while you have it done. David says we need to do it as soon as possible because of your hormone count or something. He's already harvested my egg. And we have Ryan's love juice on ice. So get your skinny butt down here pronto." Kendall bolted upright in her chair. "NOW? TODAY?" she squeaked. "No Kendall, next year. Yes NOW. What part of those three letters did you not understand?" Greenlee demanded. "And DON'T even tell me that you've changed your mind. After everything you did to try and break up Ryan and me, I should have guessed you'd pull something like this." she snapped. "Why did you waste my time if you were just going to back out in the end? Honestly, Kendall. This is just about the worst thing you've ever done. EVER." she rambled.

"Greens...GREENS!" Kendall yelled into the phone to cut her off. "I didn't say I was backing out. Or changing my mind. " she said quickly. "Put David on the phone, please?" she requested. "I'm here, Kendall. " David said. "Greenlee? Why don't you go and make that phone call to Ryan? You can finalize the details for your trip to New York." Greenlee beamed and patted his arm. "That's a wonderful idea." she decided and leaned in closer. "You're going to convince her to do this...Correct?" she demanded in a low voice. David smiled. "You bet, sweetheart. No problem." he assured her.

She stood on tiptoe to hug him. "I'll call Ryan right now. I wonder if we can get that same suite we had last time at the Meridian?" she mused and fished out her cell phone. She held it up and winked at David. "I'll take care of my end. You take care of yours. " she told him . He nodded and then shuddered a bit after she left the room. Greenlee was officially a Fembot. He worried a bit about leaving her alone in New York with that psycho she'd married, but he'd concentrate on that later. He had other things to take care of first.

"Kendall? You still there?" he spoke into the phone. "Obviously. So was she telling the truth?" Kendall demanded. "About the test results? Yes. And about having to do this as soon as possible? Yes to that, too. " he answered. He conviently left out the part about her ovulating . She thought they were using Greenlee's egg, so that part wouldn't matter anyway. But if this was going to work the way he wanted it to? He needed to get it done within the next two days. Having neither Ryan or Greenlee around would just make things go a lot more smoothly. He heard Kendall sigh. "Have you changed your mind about this?" he asked. "No." she said immediately, even though she was having second thoughts. More like tenth, eleventh and twelfth thoughts, if she were being truthful. Damn it, why did she always let Greenlee get to her? "But you are having second thoughts about it, aren't you?" David nudged. "Honey, I didn't want to bring it up in front of Greenlee. But Greenlee and Ryan are going to New York. And not just to see the sights. They're going to see Dr Greenspan.I checked and they have an appointment next Wednesday."

Kendall exhaled. "They do? For real?" she asked. "Yes, for real." David answered with a straight face. Lavery would need a whole fleet of therapists working overtime to tackle his problems. One lousy appointment wouldn't solve anything. Especially when it didn't really exist. But at least they weren't about to become parents to add to their problems. "Kendall? I meant what I said. This has to be taken care of by tomorrow at the latest. Or we'll have to wait another month until your hormone levels are right again." Kendall sighed. "I see. And what am I supposed to do about Fusion?" she asked. David shrugged. "Assert your authority. Tell Simone to handle it. If we do the procedure, you'll need to stay here for an hour afterwards. And then you'll need someone to drive you home and look after you for the night. I can arrange for a private nurse so that shouldn't be a problem." he said. Kendall made a face. "Is that really necessary? " she asked. "Yes. No arguments. I explained all of that to you already, remember? " he reminded her. "I remember." she said. She'd read the stupid pamphlets. And listened to his lectures. And to Greenlee recitations about how ready she was to be a mother. Now all she had to do was work up the nerve to actually go through with it.

"Excuse me." she looked up at the sound of another voice in the room. "Hold on a second " she told David and pressed the hold button anyway. "May I help you?" she asked the young man standing a few feet away. "Are you Kendall Hart?" he asked and stepped closer. She stood up and walked out from behind the desk. "Last time I checked? Yes. " she answered. The man chuckled and removed his hand from behind his back. "For you." he said and produced a single pink rose. She stepped forward to retrieve it and sniffed it warily. "Oh and I'm supposed to give you this, too." he added and produced a small, cream colored envelope. She frowned. "Supposed to? Who sent it?" she asked. He smiled. "I think you're supposed to read it and find out. That's usually how these things work, I think. Have a nice night." he added and handed her the envelope. "Wait a minute." she said and reached for her purse. He held up his hands. "Taken care of. Thanks." he said and walked out the door. Kendall furrowed her brow. Now who could be sending her a rose? Ethan? Probably not. Who was she kidding? Definitely not. JR? He'd been sniffing around a lot lately. Implying that he was interested in more than just friendship. JR was more the grand gesture type, though. A single rose was definitely not his style. She remembered David still waiting on the phone and moved around the desk quickly. "David? You still there?" she asked. "Yes. And I really don't have time for this, Kendall. And if you are going through with this, there are arrangements that have to be made."

Kendall was listening with half an ear while she opened the envelope.' I hope you're still thinking about my proposal. It could be profitable for both of us.' It was signed with just the letter Z and Kendall made a little hrrmph noise. Who did he think he was, Zorro? And if she were being truthful with herself, she'd done more thinking about that damned proposal and the man who made it today than she had about the gestational hostess thing. Apparently, he wasn't going to give up on this crazy idea easily. Well, she had a solution for that. A little thing like pregnancy should send him screaming into the night without so much as a second thought. And then she could always sue him for breach of promise. Just to keep things interesting. "Kendall? KENDALL?" David yelled in her ear. She held the phone a short distance away and winced. "Why are you yelling? I'm right here." she said. "Because you weren't answering. Obviously you've changed your mind. So why don't you just say so?" he asked. Kendall narrowed her eyes and stared at the note in her hand. "Go ahead and schedule it." she blurted out. "I'll be there."

David smiled. "Are you sure about that?" he asked one last time. He heard her sigh impatiently. "I just told you to schedule it. So do it. Make it sometime after lunch. I still have a few things to clear up tomorrow morning." she said. Things like avoiding the neighborhood watchdog Zach Slater.."That's fine. How about two o'clock?" he asked "Get here about a half hour early for a few more final tests. And then we can proceed. I promise you won't feel a thing." he added. Kendall smirked. "I'll bet you say that to all the ladies, David. I'll be there." she said. "Anything else I should know?" He chuckled. "No. I don't think so. Oh, about that private nurse. Any preferences male or female?" he asked. She laughed. "Surprise me." she told him. "I'll see you tomorrow." she hung up the phone before she could change her mind. What was she so scared of, anyway? It wasn't as if Ryan and Greenlee weren't prepared for this. Greenlee had been devouring baby books for months now in preparation. And Ryan...Well, he might be going through a rough time right now, but when push came to shove he was still one of the best men she'd ever known.And who was she to make judgements about who should or shouldn't be a parent? At least she had the good sense to realize that she'd make a pretty lousy parent herself, and absolutely no maternal urges whatsoever. And considering all the crappy stunts she'd pulled on Greenlee and Ryan in the past? Maybe this would finally even the ledger for good.

She left a quick voicemail message for Simone, and stuck a post it note on the phone for her just in case she forgot to check the messages the way she always did. After straightening out the desk and pushing the chair into place, she looked around the large, empty space. By this time tomorrow, her life would be forever changed. And that stupid little voice inside her head that never tweaked her about Fusion was tweaking her now.And not about Fusion, either. She gathered up her briefcase and purse and moved to shut the lights. A martini would silence that stupid voice quickly. And considering she was about to hop on the wagon for the foreseeable future, a nice farewell cocktail sounded like a perfect idea. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway just as she remembered the rose still sitting on her desk and she walked over to get it.

"So you like it, then?" she jumped visibly at the sound of Zach's low,rumbling voice. "I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" he added. She turned around. "Are you stalking me or something?" she demanded . He frowned. "No. I was on my way home from yet another meeting with my attorneys. I noticed the lights ...and then I saw you through the window. Still defending Fort Fusion all by yourself." he remarked. She smirked. "That's me. The Francis Scott Key of Perfume." she answered and he laughed. "I thought you might need some reinforcements, Miss Key. But apparently the battle is over for the night. Are you ready to claim victory for one more day? Or are you retreating?" he wondered. She folded her arms. "I rarely retreat." she insisted. He nodded. "Except from me. I should be insulted.You're fortunate, though. I have thick skin." he smiled. Kendall rolled her eyes. "Along with a thick head." she said impatiently. "I was just leaving. And so were you." she added and walked towards him. "You forgot something." he said and walked over to retrieve the once again forgotten rose. "I wasn't sure about this choice of flower for you. Roses are so...ordinary." he mused. "But they do make a definite statement." Kendall moved to snatch the flower from his hand but he intercepted her hand with his and held onto it. "Did you read the note?" he wondered and brought her palm up to his lips. Kendall narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I did. " she answered. The palm kissing thing was a surprise. He must be really desperate. She removed her hand from his carefully. "I take it the meeting with the attorneys didn't turn out the way you hoped?" she asked. "Obviously, I'm right about that. Or you wouldn't be here annoying me. You'd be counting your money at the Casino."

She snatched the rose away while she had the chance and he smiled. "And if you say yes to my proposal? Half of that money would belong to you." he answered. "Have you at least thought about it a bit?" She nodded. "Yes. And the answer is still no. Why don't you try one of those internet dating services ? " she asked. "Because I want you.You're the only one for me. " he said and she rolled her eyes again. "I'm leaving. And if you're staying? I know where everything is." she warned him. He followed her. "Why don't we go and have a drink and talk about it?" he suggested."Or perhaps dinner? Or were you looking forward to more lousy takeout?" She pushed the button for the elevator. "No thanks.I already had my dinner." she fibbed. She'd eaten a pack of chocolate cookies and a bag of potato chips from the vending machine as a sort of farewell junk food binge a bit earlier. But he didn't have to know that. "I should be headed home." she added. He followed her into the elevator. "Big day tomorrow?" he asked and she picked up her head quickly . "What's the look for? It was just a simple question." he asked when she glared at him.

Kendall recovered quickly. She was more nervous about everything that was about to happen than she cared to admit. And tipping him off about what was happening tomorrow was the last thing she needed. It wasn't any of his business, but she suspected that wouldn't stop him from butting in anyway. "Just busy. That's all." she said flatly as the elevator arrived at the garage. She walked out quickly towards her car and he followed her. "I suppose now would be a good time to tell you that I need a ride. " he volunteered as she arrived at her car. She turned around. "Explain, please. " she demanded. He shrugged. "I took a cab from the attorney's office. It's difficult to park down in that neighborhood. And I assumed that since we'd bonded so nicely, you'd be happy to give me a lift home." he said. She sighed impatiently and shoved her briefcase at him. "Get in. But keep the chatter to a minimum." she warned him. He beamed and reached down to open the door for her. He plucked the rose from her hand after she climbed behind the wheel. "I'll hold onto this for you. Just in case you want to press it in a book later...You know... as a keepsake." he closed the door before she could reply and walked around to the passenger side to climb in. "Maybe we should start a neighborhood carpool." he said brightly after he closed the door. Kendall sneered at him briefly before she pulled the car onto the street and hoped she still had that bottle of vodka in her freezer...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"The next ride is on me. I promise." Zach said pleasantly as he opened the car door for Kendall . She climbed out of her car in as elegant a manner as she could manage and reached for her briefcase in his hand. He held it out of her reach. "I've got it. You can have this back." he handed her the rose and reached behind her to close the car door. "You're walking me to my door?" she mused. He nodded. "Yes. I know it's probably not what you're used to. Being the modern, independent woman you are..But humor me. " he smiled. She shook her head and walked away and he grinned and followed her.

"Don't you have something to do?" she demanded as he took the keys from her hand . He shrugged and unlocked her front door. "Nothing that I would rather be doing than this." he answered and reached inside to flick on the lights. "Thank you. Good night." she said when he handed her the briefcase. "You're welcome. " he answered just before she shut the door in his face. He smiled ."Have a lovely evening!" he called out. Kendall sneered at the closed door and went off in search of that vodka.

Zach had just retreated to his own doorway when a car pulled to a screeching halt alongside Kendall's and he looked up. Greenlee Lavery climbed out from behind the wheel, carrying a stack of books in one hand. She stuck out her chin and ignored him when he nodded and smiled politely. He shrugged and took as long as humanly possible to open his front door. He had always found it useful to know as much as possible about your enemy if you wanted to defeat them. Or win them over to your side. And Kendall Hart considered herself his enemy. He wouldn't quite describe their relationship, such as it was, in the same way. He had always been more amused by Kendall than anything else. And more than a bit impressed with her loyalty and heart. Her blind devotion to the Laverys was something he couldn't quite grasp, though. He knew about the history between Kendall and Ryan, everyone in this town knew about that. And he supposed it was quite flattering for Lavery to have a former flame still eager to do his bidding. And his wife seemed perfectly content with having her husband's former fiance very much involved in their lives. Of course,Ryan and Greenlee were both spoiled, self-obssessed twits who were convinced the world revolved around their axis. He was certain they felt entitled to every bit of devotion Kendall offered.

"What took you so long?" he heard Greenlee demand as he pretended to look for his keys. "I brought you those books I mentioned. I thought you could catch up on your reading while Ryan and I were..KENDALL!" she yelled when the woman in question yanked her arm sharply to pull her inside. "Are you INSANE?" Greenlee demanded. Kendall moved to the door to close it and Zach smiled and waved his hand at her before he stepped inside his own door. She narrowed her eyes briefly before she closed the door. "No, but I'm beginning to think you are." she told Greenlee."I thought this situation was supposed to remain a secret for the time being." she hissed. Greenlee furrowed her brow. "It is.But in case you missed it? There's no one else here." Kendall rolled her eyes. "Did you happen to miss the large man eavesdropping from across the way?" she demanded. Greenlee looked confused. "Who? Oh. Slater? Pfft."she waved her hand. " Why would he be eavesdropping? You and Ethan arefinished. Why would he care who comes to visit you?" she waved her hand. Kendall smirked. "Thanks for reminding me that no one cares who comes to visit me." she said. Greenlee pouted. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. It's just that I'm sure the man doesn't waste his time thinking about your visitors when he has other things to worry about. Especially since that son of his stuck a knife in his back." she stared at Kendall pointedly.

"Can we skip the Ethan lecture tonight? I'm really not in the mood." Kendall snapped. "What's with the library?" she pointed to the books in her arms. Greenlee rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you forgot already. We talked about this yesterday. " she thrust the books into Kendall's arms and Kendall caught the title of the one on top. 'Things every expectant Mother should know'. "I've already read them all." Greenlee said proudly. "But since you're going to be the one who actually gets to have the experience, you need to read them, too." she insisted. Kendall felt that undertow begin to tug at her immediately when she saw the look in Greenlee's eyes. The 'you owe me for being so rotten to me' look that got her every time. "Don't give me that look. You don't have to read all of them tonight, Kendall." she added. "You'll have nine whole months to catch up." she smiled. "Isn't it fabulous how everything has worked out?" she asked. "Ryan and I can head off to New York for two whole weeks alone together. And by the time we get back? Our baby will be on the way."

She looked at her watch. "I don't really have much time. I still need to finish packing. But I didn't want to be completely selfish and not say thank you for what you're about to do for us. " Kendall was dumbstruck as Greenlee hugged her tightly. Now would probably be a lousy time to bring up Dr. Greenspan and the therapy appointment. Actually, she was pretty sure that was supposed to be confidential, so she probably shouldn't bring it up at all. So all she did was pat Greenlee's back a bit awkwardly and force a smile. "Sure. What are friends for, right?" she asked a bit weakly. Greenlee drew back to beam at her. "You know...I never believed that we could ever get past all the stunts you've pulled on Ryan and me in the past. But now...Well...You've really stepped up to the plate, Kendall. Friend-wise, I mean. We won't forget it." she promised. Kendall felt more than a little queasy from both the look on Greenlee's face and the voice in her head that was practically shouting 'RUN!'. But she had pulled an awful lot of crap in her day.On more people than she cared to remember. And maybe finally doing something for someone else would change her luck. At the very least, it should keep her out of trouble for the foreseeable future.

Greenlee patted her cheek gently. "I have to go." she said. "I'll call you as soon as get a chance . Just to see how our little peanut is doing. And you, too. Of course." she added. Kendall nodded. "Of course." she walked over to open the door. "And David promised to get in touch just as soon as the procedure is done, so you don't have to worry about that." Greenlee added. "You just concentrate on taking care of my little peanut. " she patted Kendall's arm. "See you soon." she said and Kendall watched her climb into her car. There was no turning back now. Obviously. And now that she thought about it? Having a cocktail probably wasn't the best idea right now, either. With her lousy luck, it would probably mess up the procedure or something. Maybe reading those books wasn't a bad idea, after all. She'd plunged into this thing up to her neck with barely any idea of what to expect, except what she'd witnessed Bianca go through when she was pregnant. Bianca. She hadn't thought at all about what her sister would think of this. Knowing Binks, she'd probably yell her head off and then hug her and tell her that everything was going to work out just fine. She sighed a little and missed her sister a bit more than ever. And Mimo, too.

She dropped the books down on the coffee table and picked up the rose that lay next to them and sniffed it gently. This week was already one for the books, and it was barely half finished. A proposal and impending motherhood in the span of 48 hours. That had to be some kind of record, even for her.She should probably toss this thing, Keeping it would only encourage him if he happened to see it.And she had enough to think about without having Zach Slater on her scent. She turned to walk into the kitchen, and as she did, she saw him. Standing in the center of his living room, facing the window. The verticals were drawn, but half open, and even through the slats and from this distance, she could see those dark, mysterious eyes of his. He didn't appear to be watching her, he was glancing downward, probably at the television screen. But her lousy run of luck continued, because before she could look away, he looked up. Right into her eyes. He must have noticed the flower in her hand, because he smiled and raised the cup of coffee in his hand in salute. She moved quickly to the window and closed the verticals before she tossed the rose into a nearby trash can. Reading. Lots of reading. That should quiet that damned voice down for awhile.

Zach chuckled a bit when he saw the blinds close. He hadn't been watching her. Well, perhaps he had been. But he had been discreet about it, at any rate.That was an odd little visit from Mrs. Lavery. Probably business related, judging by the reading material she'd had in her arms. Funny, from the brief bit of research he'd done and in his own personal experience with her, he'd discovered that Kendall had a sharp and fascinating head for business. While the Lavery's drew most of the publicity and print attention, Kendall was the one who kept the wheels grinding behind the scenes. And yet, the Lavery's pranced around as if they'd inventedgravity. Ethan was a foolish man to let a valuable asset like Kendall slip through his fingers.And that was partially his fault.Perhaps if news of this proposal reached him, he might come to his senses and follow his heart to make the right choice.His motives were not nearly as noble as that sounded, he did want his casinos back. But if Ethan was foolish enough to choose a vendetta over the woman he loved..he wasn't about to let an asset like Kendall slip through his fingers. He smiled and walked into the kitchen to get more coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"Could you not do that?" Kendall hissed quietly and yanked her arm free. "I'm not an invalid." David smirked. "What's the problem, hon? You said you didn't want a nurse. And I warned you that you would need someone to look after you tonight. And I seem to be your best option right now. Unless you want me to call Miss Woodward back?" he asked. Kendall made a face. "The Nazi in a dress? No thanks. I can just picture her asking to take my rectal tempature every half hour." she shuddered and David laughed. "I can do that if you want to..." he volunteered. She glared at him and reached for her keys. "Try it and die." she warned him. He took the keys from her hand and opened the door.

"Excuse me." a deep, familiar voice made Kendall drop her head down to stare at the ground and wonder when the good karma was going to start kicking in. Or at least better timing. David turned around. "Slater...Oh that's right. You live here, don't you?" he mused. Zach nodded. "I do. And Kendall knows how much I like to look out for my neighbors. And when I saw you assisting her to the door from her car...What's going on here?" his voice sharpened . David smirked. If the smug bastard only knew what was really going on here, he'd be growling out of the other side of his face. But it was too soon to let that bombshell drop. He had no idea if the procedure was successful yet. And Ryan and Greenlee were still hanging onto whatever it was they had together. But the truth could be valuable somewhere down the line, so there was no point in pushing any of Slater's buttons right now. Zach moved closer and reached for Kendall's elbow. "Are you all right? Are you ill?" he asked her quietly. "No." David answered for her and got a vicious glare from Zach in response. "If you don't mind." he said evenly. "I was asking Kendall.I've always found that she's more than capable of speaking for herself." Kendall picked up her head. "I'm fine." she said calmly . Zach noticed that she paler than usual and kept hold of her elbow. "She needs to get inside and sit down." David said. What was up with Slater, anyway? Where the hell was all this concern coming from? It wasn't possible that he knew...was it?

"Why does she need to sit down?" Zach barked. "What have you done to her?" David remained calm. Obviously Slater had some kind of agenda that concerned Kendall.He had to keep his paranoia about this down to a minimum, because suddenly...this situation just got way more interesting. "She had a minor procedure." he explained. "Nothing to worry about. Strictly routine GYN- " "DAVID" Kendall cut him off sharply. " David smirked. "Stop acting like a child, Kendall.The man is just trying to be nice." he said. Kendall glared at him."And you would recognize that kind of behavior? How?Certainly not from personal experience " she said. "She's got you there, Hayward." Zach suggested in an bemused voice. David narrowed his eyes. "You know all about turning over a new leaf, don't you Alexander?" he asked in a low voice. Zach remained unperturbed. " Perhaps I do. But while we debate about our individual rates of success.. Kendall is still standing up." he tightened his hold on her elbow a bit and once again noted how pale she was. "Let's get you inside." he said softly. "I'm not an invalid." Kendall insisted but let him guide her through the front door with a gentle hand at the small of her back. David watched their interactions in silence, taking note of the hesitant, yet seemingly genuine concern he showed her. What was going on around here, anyway?

As far as Kendall was concerned, the two of them could take their pissing contest elsewhere. All she wanted to do at the moment was stop the room from spinning. David had mentioned in passing that she might feel a little weak and a little dizzy. But once again the good Doctor had left out a few minor details. A little weak and dizzy didn't quite cover it.And there was no might about it. This was like a Jagermeister hangover without the memory of the buzz from the night before. She sat down carefully on the sofa. Any sudden movement would definitely result in barfing. Zach crouched down on the floor in front of her. " Maybe you should have a nurse." he told her gently . "I tried. She refused." David added helpfully. "So I volunteered to stay here and look after her tonight." Zach nodded but kept his eyes on Kendall's face. "Is that part of your turning over a new leaf plan?" he asked and put his hand on Kendall's knee when she leaned back against the sofa and wearily closed her eyes. David picked up on the gesture, of course, and filed it away for possible future reference. You never could tell when something like that might come in handy. "It's called being a Physician. " David answered. "The Hippocratic oath and all that. What kind of a Doctor, or a friend would I be if I left her all alone here?" Zach glanced at him over his shoulder. "Do you really want me to answer that?" he asked and got to his feet. "Is there anything special she needs to do?" he asked quietly. "Any specific instructions?" David furrowed his brow. "Are you implying that you want to take over here?" he asked.

Zach smiled. "No, I'm afraid I'm insisting on it." he answered. "I wouldn't trust you with the care of a sick goldfish. So I'm certainly not about to trust you with the care of a friend of mine." he said. David laughed. "You two are friends now? Did I miss a memo or something?" he asked. "And what makes you think I'd trust you with the care of one of my patients?" Zach shrugged. "I haven't done any radical experiments in my basement lately. Can you say the same?" he asked. David smirked and Zach chuckled. " I thought so. So about those instructions?" he prompted. David eyed him carefully for a few silent seconds. "Kendall? Are you okay with that?" he asked without taking his eyes from Zach's face. Kendall uttered something between a moan and a whimper and David walked over to the sofa to check on her, with Zach right behind him at his heels. "Are you in any pain, Kendall?" David asked as he felt her forehead for fever. "No." she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Dizzy." David nodded and checked her pulse. "That's normal. And your temperature and pulse rate are just fine. We'll just elevate your feet a little. That should help."

Zach moved before David could and grabbed a pillow from the far end of the sofa. He removed Kendall's shoes and eased her legs up onto the sofa to rest on top of the pillow. "Impressive." David remarked. Zach nodded. "I thought so. So what's the verdict, Doctor? Am I sufficiently qualified to take care of your patient for the evening?" he asked. David narrowed his eyes and reached into his inside pocket. He jotted down a brief set of instructions and a phone number on a piece of paper before he handed it calmly to Zach. "Call me at that number if there are any complications." he said. "Kendall, I'll call you tomorrow to arrange a follow up appointment." he said . Kendall nodded with her eyes closed and David patted her head briefly. "She'll be fine.Just make sure she takes it easy tonight." he warned Zach.

He nodded and followed David to the door. "If you've done something bizarre to Kendall, I will come after you." Zach said as David stepped outside the door. The other man turned around. "Was that a threat?" he asked. Zach smiled. "No. A promise. I can put it in writing if you'd like." he answered. David looked amused. " That won't be necessary. Point taken. I must say I'm surprised at how devoted you seem to be to Kendall's well being. Does Maria know about your new found friend?" he wondered. Zach's eyes turned deadly. " And if you mention her name again, I'll do something bizarre to you. Worse than any of your basement experiments. Another promise." he seethed. David shrugged. "Just checking. I suppose it doesn't really matter now, anyway. Considering how she's moved on with her life .Three thousand miles away. Without you. Good for her." he needled. Zach nodded. "Indeed. Very good for her. I'll call you if there are any complications." he stepped back and closed the door. David stared at the closed door for a few moments.Interesting. Very interesting. He walked back to his car.And quite amusing, too. If that procedure he'd done this afternoon was successful, Slater could be fussing and fixated over a woman carrying his own child and not even know it. He chuckled and started the car. It was fun being the cleverest guy in town sometimes. He zoomed out of the parking spot down towards the gate.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Zach looked up from his tenth perusal of the hastily written instructions in his hand when Kendall made a low sound. He got up from the chair and moved towards the sofa. He supposed he could just ask her what kind of mysterious procedure she'd had done. And get a well deserved 'none of your business' in return for his trouble, no doubt. Hayward mentioned GYN before Kendall cut him off, though. And the symptoms listed on the paper..Cramping, Spotting. He had no problem with a woman having the right to choose. Not everyone was cut out for parenthood, he was living proof of that. It really was none of his business, her life was entirely her own. As was Ethan's. But he couldn't help but feel a bit sad about it just the same. Even if he was much too young to even think about becoming a grandfather just yet.She opened those remarkable blue eyes of hers halfway and blinked twice. They were confused and cloudy for a moment before she opened them all the way. "David?" she volunteered and raised her head to look around.

"Gone." Zach answered. "At my insistence. So if you're angry about it, blame me." She closed her eyes and put her head down again. "Remind me to do that later. When the room stops spinning." she said tiredly. "And I can do it by phone, you know. I told David that the idea of a babysitter was completely ridiculous." she added. Zach nodded. "Of course. Because you're in such terrific shape that you can barely hold up your head. Why don't I take you to bed?" he asked. Those eyes popped open again immediately and he laughed at their expression. "I meant to sleep, Kendall. You'll be a bit more comfortable than you are out here. The instructions say you need rest." he waved the paper around and she reached for it before he could stop her. Now if she could just get her eyes focused enough to read it. She managed to make out Cramping and Spotting before he took it away from her. "I suppose you're curious as hell about what's going on here, aren't you?" she blurted out. He shrugged. "I won't deny that. But I also won't deny that it's really none of my business. It's not as if we're engaged or anything." he said carefully. "Even if we were, it still wouldn't be any of your business." Kendall said quickly. "But we're not, and we're not going to be. And I still don't owe you any explanations." He laughed. "I don't recall asking for any. Believe it or not, I am just trying to look out for you a bit. I think someone should."

She frowned."The day I need someone to look out for me is the same day I inherit the throne of England." she said and he laughed again. "Well, Your Majesty. Like it or not, I'm here to look out for you for the night. Don't be stubborn about this, Kendall. It's not a crime to need a little help now and then." he said and extended his hand to help her stand on her feet. "Slowly." he instructed as she sat up a little too quickly and wobbled a bit. "When I get there and settled in, you can leave." she decided and tried to lift herself to her feet by pushing her palms against the sofa. She failed miserably and the motion caused her to veer dangerously close to throwing up. He knelt down quickly and put his hands on her arms. "Slowly. " he repeated and eased her up to a standing position carefully. She wobbled again and he moved his hands to her waist. "Stay very still. It should pass in a minute." he said quietly when she swallowed hard to avoid vomiting. "You have experience with this kind of thing?" she managed to croak after the wave of nausea had subsided a little. He smiled. "No. Not this exact thing.You forget that I don't even know exactly what kind of thing is involved here. But I do have a bit of experience with people who drink too much. Some of the symptoms appear to be the same.Did it pass?" he asked. "Yes." she said. "Shall we take a shot at the bedroom?" he asked. Ordinarily, she would say something snarky in response to a remark like that. But at the moment, she didn't have the strength or inclination to do anything but try and stay upright and not hurl.

He put his arm across the back of her shoulders and held onto her arm with one hand. She was expecting the death grip from such a big man, but his touch was surpisingly light. Almost gentle. His other hand slipped inside one of hers to help hold her steady. The walk to the bedroom was a short one, she usually accomplished it in two strides with her long legs. But striding was beyond her at the moment, and he seemed to understand that and kept the pace slower than slow.And she had to stop once to get her bearings in spite of the snail-like pace. Damn Greenlee and her damned ideas and her stupid eyes that always made her feel guilty. If it was this bad the first day, what would the rest of this be like?

They finally arrived at the foot of her bed and he eased her down to a sitting position on the edge before he crouched down before her. "Will you be all right alone?" he asked. She looked at him quizically with those big, confused eyes and he put his hand on her knee before he could stop himself. "Just for a minute. I think a bit of ginger ale might help. Do you have any?" he asked. "I..I think so. ..Maybe..In the kitchen ..somewhere.." she waved her hand. "But after that, feel free to go home." He stood up straight. "I can't do that. I promised your Physician I would take care of his patient." She was so stubborn. So determined to go through whatever it was she was going through all by herself. He was very familiar with that mindset. In fact, he'd spend most of his life operating from exactly the same place. Perhaps the fact that they had that in common would give him an advantage in dealing with her. He doubted it, but it was certainly worth a try.

"Don't." he said and rushed towards her quickly when she attempted to stand. He held onto her arms to ease her back to the bed. "If you say sit or stay I'm gonna kick you." she warned him with her eyes closed. He laughed. "I would never mistake you for a poodle. I promise." he assured her. "A greyhound, maybe...but you smell much nicer than they do." She opened one eye. "I suppose that's another compliment? I would make a lousy call girl, but a good racing dog. You're a very strange man." she decided and closed her eye again. "You're not exactly an ordinary, run of the mill woman yourself, Your Majesty." he answered and those remarkable eyes opened again to stare at him curiously. "Promise not to move again?" he asked in low rumble. She nodded briefly and stifled a groan and he patted her leg before he stood up again. He turned around in the doorway just to make sure she stayed put before he wandered off to the kitchen.

Kendall spent the next few minutes hanging onto the bedspread and swallowing the metallic taste in her mouth away. If this was a sneak preview of the next nine months, stretch marks, bloating and ugly maternity clothes had just moved down a few notches on the list of things to worry about. She managed to let go of the bedspread long enough to take off her jewelry, and while she was trying to figure out where to put it, a large hand appeared under her nose, holding a glass of ginger ale. "Trade?" he asked. She put the jewelry in his hand and he handed her the glass in return. "Thanks." she said quietly. He walked over to her dresser and put down the jewelry."I think you should get into bed. Rest is probably what you need most. You were up and out early again this morning." he said without turning around.

Kendall had been sipping her ginger ale and discreetly admiring the way the fabric of his shirt hugged his broad back. "Isn't it someone elses turn for the neighborhood watch thing?" she asked. He chuckled and turned around. "I'm afraid not. Since I seem to be the solitary member of the committee. But I don't mind at all." he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves calmly. "Is that helping at all?" he asked. "I think so." she answered. He smiled. "Good." he reached up to loosen his tie and unbutton his top shirt button. "Enough to try and tackle getting into bed next?" he asked and walked towards her. "I would suggest helping you out of that dress" he began and she looked up quickly. "But I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea." he added and took the empty glass from her hand. "Why are you doing this?" she asked as he helped her stand. "And don't give me that being neighborly crap. For all you know, I could have a fatal, highly contagious disease or something. "she insisted. He stared at her blankly. "Do you?" he asked. "Do I what? Have a fatal, highly contagious disease? No." she answered . He smiled. "Excellent. Stop stalling and get into bed." he said and held her arm with one hand and reached over to pull down the covers with the other.

She made her way to the side of the bed and sat down."In" he insisted and she sighed and swung her legs up under the sheet. "Much better." he decided . She pulled up the covers before he could and eyed him suspiciously. "What are you going to do now?" she demanded. He shrugged. "I thought I'd start with your medicine cabinet first. And then your financial records. And for the finale? Your underwear drawer." he answered. "Go to sleep. I'm not going to touch anything. I promise." he added. She continued to eye him warily but sunk down against the pillows a little. "Good night." he said and walked over to turn out the light. " I'm a light sleeper. So if you do any sneaking around, I'll hear it!" Kendall winced when her raised voice made her dizzy again. Zach nodded and walked to the door. "Thanks for the warning. Good thing I decided to wear my cat burgular shoes this morning then, eh?" he held out his foot briefly to show her before he shut off the light and left the room. Kendall smirked into the darkness. How did she end up here? Dizzy and wobbly and more than likely pregnant with a baby that wasn't even hers. With a half crazed Cambias bringing her ginger ale and lounging on her sofa as if he belonged there? If she had enough energy to think about it, it would probably just make her dizzy again. He had no idea how lucky he was that she was too exhausted to do anything but sink into the pillows and fall asleep. She did both those things almost immediately.

Zach looked in on her about an hour later. Apparently she had recovered some of her strength, at least enough to remove her dress. It was now in a pile at the foot of the bed and he walked over quietly to pick it up and toss it onto a chair. He'd discovered a pile of books on her coffee table. Not that he was looking or snooping around. They just happened to be right under the copy of Tempo magazine he'd innocently picked up to read. Baby books. Books on pregnancy and motherhood. Perhaps reading them had helped make her decision easier. If that's what the procedure she'd had today was all about, that is. Greenlee had just dropped off those books yesterday. So how much reading could she have possibly done in one night? And why didn't she just toss the books away so she wouldn't have to see them when she got back home?He was assuming that her decision troubled her. She seemed more than a bit overwhelmed and dazed earlier. But that could just be a reaction to the physical discomfort. Or because Hayward had that effect on almost everyone.

He wondered if she had told anyone besides about her situation. Probably not. Definitely not her mother, or she would be here practicing her histrionics. If her actions today had a troubling effect on her, they certainly didn't seem to be disturbing her sleep. She was peaceful, even snoring a bit as he walked out of the room and back to the sofa. He put the copy of Tempo back where he'd found it and removed his shoes and tie. Maybe getting past this would put her in a more agreeable frame of mind regarding his proposal. That sounded cold and calculating, but he wasn't dealing with hearts and flowers here. A simple business arrangement that could be profitable for both of them was all he had in mind. If he stuck close enough to manage not to annoy her too much, perhaps he could convince her to reconsider his offer. He stretched out on the sofa and was lulled to sleep by the distant sound of her snoring.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Kendall opened one eye and closed it again immediately. That couldn't be Zach Slater sitting in a chair watching her sleep. If it was,all the good karma this was supposed to bring obviously hadn't kicked in yet. She opened the same eye again just to make sure. And there he was. Sipping coffee out of one of her yellow mugs. Coffee. She would kill for some coffee right now. "How are you feeling?" he asked and she closed her eyes again and heard him laugh. "Ahh. Grumpy in the morning, are we? I'm sorry. " he said. She rolled onto her side and stared at him. "Why are you still here?" she demanded. He smiled at the husky tone of her voice. She looked much better than she had last night. The color had returned to her face, and those remarkable eyes of hers had their old sparkle back. "Because I like to finish what I start." he answered simply. "And I need to give Dr Hayward a full report next time he calls. So what shall I tell him?" he asked. Kendall sat up quickly. "He called? What time is it?" she demanded and wrapped the sheet around herself. "A little after ten. " Zach answered. Those remarkable eyes were enormous now. "TEN? Why didn't you wake me before this?" she snapped. He laughed again. " That would have a bit presumptous on my part, don't you think? Considering this is your home, and that I'm just a guest. And you needed the sleep.You've been keeping some long hours lately." Kendall smirked. "That's right. I forgot that you've been keeping track of my comings and goings. " she said and wrapped the sheet around her before she climbed out of bed.

Zach watched her move around with great interest. She was a bit too thin for his taste, but definitely a very attractive woman. Especially in just a sheet. "Thank you for your time and consideration. " she said and shoved a dresser drawer closed. "I promise to take care of that mail next time you go away." she said."You can start practicing the going part right now." Zach got to his feet. "Not until I finish my check list." he said and reached into his pocket. He was wearing different clothes than the ones he'd worn last night,and he was clean shaven, so he must have gone home to shower and change and come back again. "A check list?" she asked as he pulled out a small sheet of paper from his pocket. "Yes. I find making lists helps me stay organized." he said. "Now some of these may be a bit personal. But we're both adults, so if we're both mature about it, it shouldn't be a problem, I think. " he glanced at the paper in his hand. "Any cramps or discomfort during the night?" he asked with a straight face. She pressed her lips together tightly to keep from laughing. "No. I got up to pee once, though. Does that count?" she asked.

He lowered his gaze and cleared his throat. "I suppose it must count for something. But in this situation? No. But thanks for the update." he replied. She grinned. "No problem." "While you were in there, did you notice any spotting?" he asked quickly and she pressed her lips together again gleefully. "No. Wanna check just to make sure?" she asked brightly and watched his face turn red. It was so incongruous. This big,handsome, elegantly dressed man reading incredibly personal questions from a tiny scrap of paper as if he were a door to door GYN. "Maybe another time.Thanks." he answered. "No more nausea? What about dizziness?" he prompted. "No and no." she said and watched him pull out a pen. Her curiosity got the better of her and she walked over for a peek at the list. "You're actually checking them off?" she asked in amazement. "Of course. Hence the origin of the name. Checklist." he said. "Just one more. How is everything else?" he asked. She peered at the paper in his hand. "That's not on the list." she noticed. He nodded. "It's a non-professional question. How are you emotionally?" he wondered. She looked up at his face. "Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she answered.He smiled. "No reason. Just making sure." he put the paper back into his pocket. "I hope you aren't thinking of working as hard and as long as you've been lately today. Hayward said that you should ease back into normal activities." he said. "Not plunge right in up to your neck."

Kendall retrieved a short silk robe from the closet and slipped it on before she let the sheet drop to the floor. "I was planning to catch up on some work right here." she explained and leaned down to pick up the sheet. He got to it before she did and handed it to her. "Thanks. " she said and tossed it back onto the bed. "I guess I should thank you for everything else, too." she blurted out. He tilted his head sideways and regarded her face carefully."You know...gratitude works much better if it's genuine. Just a suggestion." he said. She smirked and tightened the belt of her robe a bit. "I can be genuine now and then. And grateful. At the moment I happen to be both. I'm sure I'll be much more convincing after some caffeine. " she said before she remembered that David mentioned caffeine was off limits for the foreseeable future . "The instructions said no caffeine." he said at the same moment."Which is why I made decaf this morning." he explained. She frowned. " I don't have any decaf around here." she said suspiciously. He nodded. "You do now. I brought some over from my place. " The suspicious look was replaced by a flustered one. Zach had actually seen her blush on more than one occasion, and seeing it happen again reminded him how charming it was to see her carefully constructed guard let down for a moment. She recovered and pushed a stray curl off her face quickly. "I see. Well thanks for that, too, I guess." she said and left the room. He followed her.

"You can do something to thank me if you'd like." he began. She turned around with an empty coffee mug in one hand. "Forget it. I'm not marrying you. " she said immediately. He chuckled. "That wasn't what I was thinking about. But if you have and you've reconsidered..." "I haven't.So what do you want from me?" she demanded. That was pretty embarrassing.Now he was probably convinced that she'd been thinking incessantly about his stupid proposal. She had been thinking about it, but not incessantly. And not in any way, shape or form that implied she actually might consider accepting it in this lifetime. She reached for the coffee pot just to keep her hands occupied. She hated decaf. "I want you to take it easy today. " he said carefully. "No sneaking off to Fort Fusion. No heavy lifting or undue stress. If you have any problems or any symptoms,call 911. Hayward already has my cell number, but I wrote it down for you anyway. It's on the refrigerator." he explained, Kendall leaned back a bit to check, and sure enough, there was a post it note with a neatly written number stuck right in the center of the refrigerator door. "I have several emergency contacts." she said and turned her head to look at him curiously. "I don't think I'll need another. Thanks anyway." Zach nodded. "If I may...Who? Your mother? She's in LA for that NATPE conference, isn't she? Accompanied by your new stepfather, of course. Your sister and niece are in Paris. Your friends the Laverys are off on vacation in New York.Does that about cover it?" he asked.

She glared at him angrily. "You're keeping pretty close track of my life lately, aren't you? Do I need to look into a restraining order?" she demanded. He laughed. "I don't think so. Of course, there's always Ethan. But I've heard from several sources that he's rather busy these days." he immediately felt regret for pricking her that way, but she was as stubborn as a mule sometimes. And he'd created several frightening scenarios this morning while he was showering and dressing of coming here and finding her bleeding and unconscious because she was too hard headed to call someone. "You and I must have the same sources." she answered flatly. "Maybe I should get one of those medic alert things you wear around your neck. In case I fall and can't get up again." She turned her head away. "Or you could just call me." he suggested gently. "I don't think the medic alert necklace is your style at all. A definite Fashion emergency."

She smiled a little in spite of herself. "You're not going to leave unless I agree, are you?" she asked suddenly. "No, I'm afraid not." he said. "And I do have another day of endless meetings with attorneys to get to. You wouldn't want me to miss suffering through that, would you?" She turned around. "Since you mentioned suffering? I guess not." she asked and he smiled. "Excellent. So you'll do as I ask? " he wondered. She tilted her head sideways and eyed him carefully. "Just this one time. " she warned him. "And only because I'm pretty convinced there won't be any problems. And because I'll never get you out of here if I don't." she added. He laughed. "And the suffering. Don't forget the suffering." She smirked. " I'm thinking that knowing you're suffering will be the best part of my day. I don't make a habit of letting other people tell me what to do. Especially strangers." He put his hand over his heart. "You wound me. We're not strangers. We're neighbors. Perhaps bordering on friends.Honestly, that was cruel, Kendall." he said and showed large, wounded eyes. She smirked. "Very nice. I had a puppy that made the same face when I smacked him on the nose for the missing the newspaper." she remarked. He narrowed his eyes. "I never miss the newspaper. And I suppose I deserved the dog reference. Touche." he sighed and turned to leave the room.

Kendall followed him to the door and watched him open it and step outside. "You are going to do what you're supposed to, aren't you?" he asked suddenly. She held up her right hand. "No caffeine. No heavy lifting. No sneaking off to Fort Fusion. The undue stress situation depends on if I hear from my mother today . Or you." she promised. He smiled. "I won't call you. I promise." he said and held up his right hand to mirror hers. "Let the machine handle your mother." She nodded and lowered her hand. "Thanks.For everything. Was that genuine enough?" she asked. He studied her face in silence for a moment. Her eyes were sparkling with life and amusement. That was genuine enough for now. He nodded. "Excellent.You're welcome." he answered.

She watched him walk to his car and climb in before it zoomed away. She was too distracted by any number of things to notice the expensive, foreign sports car sitting just outside the gate as Zach's car moved through it. She closed the front door and JR Chandler sat up a little straighter behind the wheel.He'd heard buzzing from his usual sources that Slater was sniffing around Kendall. He suspected it had more to do with Cambias than anything really personal, but Kendall was wearing a robe. Maybe it was just a friendly visit, nothing more. It was rather late in the morning , but the timing could be due to a late night. A late night spent doing what Kendall did best. And he wasn't talking about business, either. Damn it. He pounded the steering wheel twice and wondered if Ethan knew that his own father was moving in on what used to be his territory. Probably not. And that could work to his advantage. He and Ethan had formed a kind of alliance, but when it came to business, all bets were off as far as he was concerned.

Zach glanced again at the rear view mirror. He'd nearly missed the bright red sports car sitting just outside the condo gate in his musings about Kendall and her peculiarities. He'd pulled the car over to investigate simply out of curiosity. The complex was fairly well protected, so it was odd to see a strange car parked outside the gate with someone sitting behind the wheel. And now he was glad he'd taken the time to do so. J. R. Chandler was a pesky sort, like an annoying gnat buzzing next to your ear. Apparently, the rumors he'd heard about the gnat buzzing around Kendall were true. Perhaps he was spying on her for Ethan. The two of them had formed an alliance of sorts when Chandler Enterprises had been taken over by Cambias. He wondered what that alliance had to do with Kendall.Whatever it was, she certainly didn't harrassment from the likes of J. R. Chandler today. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed it quickly. "Yes, Zach Slater here. " he said brightly. "Yes, I realize that." he chuckled. "I'm sorry to bother you, Robert. But I just noticed someone lurking outside the main gate. It's probably paranoia, I know.." he listened for a moment.

"Absolutely. I know how concerned you are about the people who live in your complex. Of course." he said calmly. "That's why I thought I would go directly to the top.We have a few single women in the complex...Yes...I think so, too. What's that? Oh..a red Lamborghini. Pennsylvania License plate 'BIG DADDY2'." he smirked. "No I suppose there is no accounting for taste, is there?" he chuckled and listened for a bit. "That would be wonderful. Yes, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. But one can never be too careful, can they? Especially nowadays." he said firmly and glanced at the mirror again. Chandler appeared to be primping. Fussing with his hair until a uniformed guard appeared at the drivers side window and tapped on it with a nightstick.

Zach grinned. "You work fast, Robert." he spoke into the phone as he watched Chandler huff and puff and gesticulate wildly with his hands. It was amusing, almost like watching an old silent movie. He got out of the car and puffed and pointed in an attempt to intimidate the guard. The guard kept silent and tapped his nightstick against his open palm. "What's that, Robert?" Zach asked when he heard something in his ear. "Oh really? The Chandler boy? Do tell." he mused and glanced in the mirror again. The guard had JR leaning backwards against the car with his hands in the air. "That's up to you, Robert. And the Police, of course.But he appears to be going quietly now " he added helpfully as JR climbed back into the car. The guard slammed the door shut and backed up with his arms folded. He pointed to the front gate leading to the street with his nightstick and the Lamborghini's engine roared to life.

The bright red car zoomed down the path towards the gate, coming to a stop to check for cars before it pulled onto the street. Zach was a few feet behind him, next to the curb, and he grinned and tapped his horn lightly. JR turned his head at the sound and Zach smiled pleasantly and waggled his fingers at the red faced boy glaring at him. "Thanks so much, Robert." Zach spoke into the phone."I'll see you at the next board meeting." he snapped the phone shut and started the car again. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, SLATER!" JR bellowed as he pulled up beside him. Zach smiled and checked the traffic before he turned onto the street, leaving a red faced, spitting JR in his wake.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Kendall tossed the last of the monthly sales figures into her briefcase with relief. She felt a lot better than she had last night, and keeping busy all day had helped silence the voice in her head for awhile. It was too late to do anything about it one way or the other, anyway. She leaned forward to close the briefcase and knocked the copy of Tempo magazine sitting next to it onto the floor. Her eyes widened slowly as she leaned down to pick it up. Shit. Shit, Shit. Those damned books had been on the table since yesterday. Which meant that they were there last night. And this morning. In plain sight of her nosy neighbor.Stay calm, Kendall. Think.

They were underneath a magazine,he could have missed them. Who was she kidding? He didn't miss much. Hardly anything at all, in fact. But what was the big deal if he did see them? There could be any number of reasons she'd have baby books on her coffee table. Research in case she was planning to babysit Mimo. Sure, Kendall. A trip to Paris to babysit Mimo while Bianca and Maggie take in a movie. That made perfect sense. She could say she was holding them for Greenlee so Ryan wouldn't see them. Which involved a whole other explanation about breaking into a sperm bank and she was pretty sure she wasn't up for that right now. Besides, it was illegal. And the fewer people who knew about it? The better. Maybe he missed them. Maybe if she just put them out of sight, he'd never mention it again. Why the hell did she care what he thought, anyway?

She got up and retrieved the books. The last place he'd ever look was in her bedroom. There was no chance in hell he'd ever getin thereagain, anyway. And if he did, she was pretty sure books would be the last on either of their minds. She stood up straight and shook her head. Where did that come from? She walked quickly into her bedroom and looked around. She was fairly certain he'd been kidding about going through her underwear drawer last night, but that was as good as place to stash them for now. She shoved them underneath a couple of thongs and closed the drawer quickly. There. Nothing to worry about. Problem solved.At least until she started showing, and by then, he'd be onto his next 'business proposition' or whatever it was he called that proposal of his. And she wasn't even sure if she even pregnant yet. Maybe she wasn't. David mentioned that it would take at least a week to know for sure if the procedure had been successful...Greenlee would be devastated if it weren't. And while a part of her would be relieved, a bigger part of her would probably be devastated, too.

She walked back into the living room and sat down on the sofa again. She supposed she could give herself a pedicure, she mused as she stared at her bare feet on the coffee table. But she'd just had one two days ago, and it was still holding up okay. As was her manicure. She could clean. Or do a load of laundry. But she was conveniently supposed to be taking it easy. No heavy lifting. Besides, she'd cleaned the whole place throughly last Saturday night, pathetic as that sounded.She could read those books she'd just stashed away.But maybe reading too much about what to expect when you're expecting wasn't a good idea if you weren't quite sure you were even expecting yet. And if she was, she'd have plenty of time for reading. Months and months of caffeine and alcohol free nights to sit around and read.

She sighed and leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling.At least she'd have Fusion. Of course, Fusion didn't keep her warm at night, but lately, nothing else did, either. It was summertime, she should be gearing up for a hot new, romance. Especially since everyone around seemed to be deep in throes of love or at least lust.Everyone she knew was either getting married or already married or at the very least, dating.She'd come to the harsh realization that love didn't work for her. The mess with Ethan had all but confirmed that. And putting that hopeful, romantic part of her away had hurt. A lot. But she was trying to be a grown up at long last. And look at things sensibly as part of getting her karma straightened out and being a better person and everything. But a little lust right now would be nice.Really, really nice. And since there was little chance of that happening at the moment, she decided to settle for the pint of Chunky Monkey in her freezer.

She was on her way back to the sofa with the container and a spoon when she heard a car pull up outside. She was bored and restless enough to actually be interested in who it might be, so she peered discreetly through the half opened verticals to find out. It was her nosy neighbor, of course.Which meant he would probably be making a beeline to her door. She frowned when he closed the car door and walked directly to his own front door, not hers. Maybe he was going to put down his briefcase first. He wouldn't miss an opportunity to come over here and nag her when he had an excuse for it. She watched his front door close and as he tossed his keys onto a nearby table along with his briefcase.And her mouth opened slightly when he took off his jacket and tossed it aside carelessly along with his necktie. She'd pegged him a neat freak,his appearance was always impeccable. But He didn't even blink when the jacket missed the chair he'd been aiming at and fell to the floor.He glanced at it briefly while unbuttoning his shirt and left the room.

She shouldn't be doing exactly what she'd accused him of; spying. But it was odd to think of a person one way and then have them act in exactly the opposite way. She supposed she should be used to that by now, especially when it came to men. He reappeared a few seconds later and she was suprised again. Running shorts and a t shirt on Zach Slater was definitely a surprise. She knew the way most people did that you didn't stay in shape by doing nothing. And now that she looked at him? He was definitely in shape.And definitely upset about something. That scowl on his face was a look she was used to seeing there, not the charming, smiling person he'd morphed into the last couple of days.

She opened her front door before she could stop herself. Her curiosity had always been just one of her downfalls, and it wasn't as if she had anything better to do. Besides, he'd been almost human to her the last couple of days, unexpected proposals aside. And she was all about getting her karma fixed these days."Hey." she called out as he opened his front door and stepped outside. He looked up. "Hey ,yourself.How are you feeling?" he asked without smiling. "Fine. I figured I'd let you know just in case you were worried about it." she answered. That got a weak smile out of him. "Thanks" he answered.

It was strange to see her so casually dressed in a tiny t shirt and jeans. She was always dressed to the nines in one slinky thing or another.. He smiled a bit more. "I see you're doing a bit of heavy lifting." he said and pointed to the spoon and container in her hands. She laughed. "Just a little. I'd offer you some, but Chunky Monkey is my favorite. And I am the patient around here." she decided. He nodded. "Enjoy. " he said and shoved his keys into a pocket at the side of his shorts. "I have Cherry Garcia too" Kendall blurted out when he started to walk away. He came to a stop and then turned his head around to give her a puzzled look. "It's ice cream." she explained lamely. He narrowed his eyes. "I'm aware of that, thanks." he said before he started off again. "I have whipped cream and wet walnuts, too. In case I get the urge for a sundae." she continued. It was pointless to berate herself about rambling on this way.Once she got started, it was pretty hard to stop. Besides, she'd hadn't seen or spoken to another person the entire day besides David Hayward. The fact that she was rambling nonsensically about ice cream to Zach Slater of all people was proof enough of just how desperate she was for some kind of human contact. And she was more than a little curious about what had put that scowl on his face.

He stopped again, but this time, he didn't turn around. "I'm afraid I'm not very good company at the moment, Kendall." he said quietly. "At the moment?" she teased. He dropped his head to stare at the ground in futility. When he wanted to be alone, she wouldn't allow it. When she wanted him gone, she made it absolutely impossible to be around her.The only woman more exasperating than Kendall was her mother. "Go ahead. I'll shut up now." she said quickly and disappeared inside her door. He expected her to slam it, but she didn't. And for some reason, that upset him more than if she had slammed the door. He needed to run right now. If he didn't, he'd sit in that damned condo and count the money he was losing by the hour. Or think about things he'd promised to forget. Kendall was such a prickly pear, she rarely ever let down her guard enough to ramble mindlessly about nonsense unless she were upset about something. And considering what she had been through the past few weeks, she had plenty of things to be upset about. Maybe she was having second thoughts about that procedure she'd had yesterday. He picked up his head and stared at her front door. If he wanted to make any headway with her at all, he should pick up the gauntlet she'd just thrown down in her own initimable way. Or he could just do it because he shouldn't be alone right now, stewing about closed casinos and lost loves. Or he could simply do it because he wanted to. She would probably be pricklier than ever..embarrassed or indignant or both. He turned his body around and walked up to her front door.

"What?" was his impatient greeting after the door flung open seconds after his solitary knock. "I though you were running." she glared at him and blew a stray curl out of her eyes. He shrugged. "I think I pulled something getting out of the car.So I decided to forget about it." he said calmly. "I'll do twice the distance on the treadmill at the Casino tomorrow. One good thing about being closed, no long lines for the equipment." She leaned against the door and eyed him carefully. "I don't think missing a day will hurt you." she said in a low voice. He perked up visibly. "Was that a compliment? Thank you." he answered. She shrugged. "I'm feeling a little generous today. My mother didn't call. All bets are off if that changes." she warned him. He laughed for the first time in hours. "Deal.Did Hayward call to check on you? He promised he would." he said. She nodded. "He did. If you're going to get out the checklist again, you'd better come inside. " she suggested. He realized that was as close to an invitation as he was going to get, so he took her advice. She closed the door behind him. "I left the list in my jacket. But I think I can remember most of the questions." he said and watched her walk over to the sofa. "Fire away." she said calmly and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"I'll just cut to the chase " he decided and walked over to sit down next to her. He glanced at the coffee table briefly. Her powder blue toenails were what had drawn his attention initially, but what kept it after that was the Tempo magazine. Lying directly on top of the table, not on top of the pile of books as it had been this morning. "I had no idea my feet were so fascinating." she said and he looked up quickly. "They are. Definitely." he answered. She narrowed her eyes. "I get the feeling it wasn't my feet that you found so interesting. Looking for something?" she asked even though she knew perfectly well what he looking for. Those damned books. He eyed her intently. "As I said. I'll just cut to the chase." he said quietly. "I know you've been through a great deal lately. And I'm not denying my responsibility for some part of it. I'm not going to question you or demand answers that are really none of my business. I believe that every woman has a right to choose when it comes to her own body.." Kendall's eyes were the size of saucers at his last few words. "WHOA." she said loudly. "Back up. You think that I...You think.." she stammered. "You can say it, Kendall. I'm not here to judge you.Believe it or not, I'm concerned more about your emotional well being than anything else involved here. Terminating a pregnancy, planned or unplanned has go to be a very." he stopped when she leapt to her feet. "Shut up." she snapped. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

He sighed and rubbed one hand over his face. "Kendall. I promise it will be our secret." he said sincerely. "It didn't do any snooping if that's what you're thinking. I swear it. I wouldn't. Not about something so personal." he added. She glared at him. "You were pretty personal this morning. All that talk about spotting and cramping and the fake concern about my welfare. I should have known there was more to it than that. There always is when you're concerned. You were sniffing around to find out if there was another little Cambias on the way, weren't you? " she hissed. "Another nasty obstacle that might get in the way of your beloved inheritance. Get out." she pointed to the door. "And if you come back here again, I'll call the police. How dare you assume to know anything about me?" the only thing keeping her from bursting into tears was her fury. He stood up quickly. "Kendall." he said and grabbed hold of her hand before it reached out to slap his face. "I'm sorry I upset you." he said quietly. "Perhaps I've jumped to conclusions here. If I have, I'm sorry." he continued. "And my only concern is your welfare. I swear it."

She wrenched her hand free from his. "Go away.And if I happen to hear any rumors floating around about me .I'll know where they came from. And I will get you for it.." she sniffed. "Just get out." He silently wondered how things had gotten so far out of hand so quickly. He saw a single tear trickle down her cheek and reached up without thinking to brush it away with his thumb. The eyes that looked back at him were no longer sparkling with amusement and mischief. They were sad and lonely and confused. An effect he seemed to have on most people without even trying. "If you feel ill. Or if you need anything." he said gently. She pushed his hand away. "I certainly won't call you.Out." she said firmly. Her eyes had turned cold steel blue now. Positively icy.Damn his big mouth. And damn Ethan and every other man in her past who had treated her so badly.And now his name would be added to that list as just another man who treated her badly. And it was no more than he deserved, after all.He walked to the door without turning around and she moved quickly to close and lock it behind him.

Damn him and his sanctimonious bullshit. The genius put two and two together and came up with six. A part of her was grateful that he hadn't figured it out correctly. She certainly didn't need his big fat nose stuck into her business any deeper than it was already. God only knows what he would do if he found out what was really going on here. Probably run straight to Ryan and blow the whole thing out of the water. His hold on everything was so tenuous at the moment. As was Greenlee's. The quicker they got to that appointment with that therapist, the better off they'd be. And maybe that stupid voice inside her head would finally quiet down. At present, it was nudging her to tell Zach Slater the truth for some idiotic reason. That pretty much confirmed that the voice in her head was definitely as screwed up as she was. She sat down on the sofa and stared at the rapidly melting container of ice cream on the coffee table. She was not going to let Zach Slater or anyone else ruin this for her . Or Greenlee. Or Ryan. She'd avoided him before, she could do it again with one hand tied behind her back. She picked up the spoon and container and dug in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

"Surprise!" Greenlee squealed moments after Kendall opened her front door. She reached up to hug her much taller friend eagerly. "We just got back an hour ago, so I thought I'd swing by." she explained. "Any news yet?" she demanded. "No. My appointment isn't for another hour. Come in." Kendall said and stepped aside to let her pass. "Okay. But I really can't stay long. Ryan and I are looking at houses today." she explained. "I told him it was because we needed a new start and everything. But you and I know the real reason, don't we?" she grinned and stepped inside.

Kendall smiled weakly. "Sure. So how was New York?" she asked. Zach Slater was just about to close his front door and he looked up at the sound of her voice. She avoided both his gaze and his polite wave and closed the door quickly. She managed not to say one word to him in over two weeks, and to his credit, he hadn't forced the issue. She had a feeling he was still watching her every move, though. And she was usually paranoid enough to have a feeling like that give her the creeps. But she honestly didn't believe he would do her any harm. No more than he'd done already, that is. Better to leave well enough alone.

Zach stared at the closed door. The same way he'd stared at it many times over the past two weeks.Two weeks of frustration and money lost. And two weeks of kicking himself for acting like a boorish, condescending idiot. He felt a pang every time he saw her through her front window eating her solitary dinner. Or dragging herself home from the office at an hour much closer to midnight than five o 'clock.She seemed fine with it, plunging ahead with her routine full speed. So perhaps this whole thing hadn't affected her at all one way or the other. And now that her friend and co worker had returned, maybe her work load would lighten a bit.That didn't help his situation one bit, of course. But he was honestly glad to see her smile again when she greeted her friend at the door. Hopefully, the bad stretch of road she'd traveled too often was nearing an end. He got into his car and pulled out of his space and down towards the front gate.

Greenlee let the vertical fall back into place. "So what's the story with him?" she asked suddenly. Kendall looked up. "Who?" she asked. Greenlee smirked. "Don't be obtuse, Kendall. Zach Slater. What's the story with him? You said he'd been sniffing around a lot lately. Is he still?" she asked. "Nope. Apparently my scent wasn't quite to his liking. Lucky for me." Kendall answered. Greenlee studied her face carefully. "Okay. Whatever. I'm too excited to think about that now, anyway." she giggled. "How did you make out with those books?" she asked. Kendall shrugged. "Not too bad. " she said and put her lipstick in her purse. Greenlee rolled her eyes. "Kendall. Those books are absolutely vital. Especially considering how non-maternal you are. A few random incidents with Bianca here and there aren't going to cut it. " she warned her.

Kendall narrowed her eyes. "That sounds dangerously like you trying to tell me how to do something. Unless it involves perfume, back off." she warned her right back. Greenlee moved closer. "You haven't changed your mind about this, have you?" she asked suddenly. "You wouldn't do that to Ryan and me, would you?" her voice cracked. Kendall sighed and reached into her purse for a tissue. "No Greens. I wouldn't. I promise." she said and handed her the tissue. "And I'm supposed to be the emotional wreck from hormones around here, not you. If you want to do something for me, you can have the morning sickness and the stretch marks. Be my guest." Greenlee sniffed and wiped her eyes carefully. "That isn't funny, Kendall. You know I would go through all of that and more if I could." she said pitifully. Kendall sighed. "I know that, sweetie. And I'm sorry if I snapped at you." she said. "It's been a strange couple of weeks, I guess."

Greenlee nodded. "I'm sure. And you know that I'll help you as much as I can, don't you? As much as I can without tipping off Ryan, that is. I want to save that surprise for just the right moment." she smiled. Kendall suddenly felt queasy.And she was sure it had nothing to do with morning sickness, and everything to do with that strange, faraway look in Greenlee's eyes. "When do you think that moment will be, Greens?" she asked carefully. Greenlee looked at her blankly. " I'm not sure. The house is going to help tremendously, I think. It will give us both something to focus on. Help get us back on track, you know?" she asked. "There's no rush anyway. We all have plenty of time." she said happily and looked at her watch. "Oh shoot. Look at the time." she complained. "You don't need a ride to the hospital, do you? The real estate agent's office is in the opposite direction, but I suppose I could..." "No. I'm fine. Go ahead." Kendall said quickly. Greenlee beamed and gave her a quick hug. "David promised to text message me, so don't worry about calling. " she assured her. "You're going to the office today, aren't you?" she asked. "Yes." Kendall nodded. "Good. I'll see you there. And we can have a little private celebration. Just us girls. The Sperminators." she giggled. "Good luck." she hugged her again and breezed out the door.

Kendall sank down to the sofa.She had that same feeling she always used to get when she was a child and she knew she had done something bad and no one else knew about it yet. As if the roof was about to cave right in on her head. Hiding under the bed used to be her favorite option, but she wasn't six years old anymore. She always thought that feeling would go away the moment she found her real mother. When that didn't turn out quite the way she'd imagined, she kept looking for someone else to straighten out her messes. Mostly men. And mostly the wrong ones. For a long time, Ryan had been the right one. That person was long gone, and while he would always remain a big part of her life, he would never be what she wanted again. Not ever. Not after the way he'd treated her.

So why had she agreed to go through with this again? To straighten out her karma and even up the score. And because part of her was still as impulsive and in need of acceptance as the little girl hiding under the bed. She rubbed her forehead tiredly. Maybe she wasn't even pregnant. Of course, she had been a little queasy yesterday, but that didn't have to mean anything. It could have been the sushi she had for lunch or something. But she didn't have any fish, just the vegetable roll, so that was unlikely. She let her hand drop down to her side. This was ridiculous. She'd made a decision. And right or wrong, she had to see it through. She picked up her purse and keys and headed for the door.She'd know in a hour or so if she needed to start worrying full time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

"If you don't get off that phone and talk to me, I'm going to strangle you." Kendall hissed into David's ear. He glanced up at her and nodded. "One minute." he mouthed. Kendall rolled her eyes and walked back across the room to sit down. "Oh sure. There are plenty of theories running around about that. " David was saying. He winked at her before he spoke again. "I know the way you operate, Stan, so we'll just have to agree to disagree in this case." he said jovially. "Right. Sure. I promise to send you the first draft. Absolutely. " he said. "Look, I have a patient waiting at the moment so we'll have to cut this short. I'll call you next week about lunch. Sure. Thanks." he said and hung up.

"Dr. Stanley Osbourne. Kind of a dink, but he's got real pull in the Medical Community.And he's on the licensing board. So it never hurts to be nice to him whenever I can." he told her. Kendall glared at him. "Fascinating.Can we get on with it?" she demanded. He chuckled. "Sure. I've got the lab results right here." he said and opened a file. "Well.." he smiled. "It looks as if you are definitely pregnant." he said. "Congratulations." he beamed.

Kendall leaned back against the chair. "Whoa. What's that look?" David asked. "You knew this was a possibility. Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that the result all of you were hoping for?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes. I just didn't expect to feel...I don't know. That's the thing. I don't know how I feel." she tried to explain.

David nodded. "Of course you don't. It's kind of difficult to feel anything for something that's about the size of the head of a pin at the moment. " he said. "And you can stop taking those hormones I prescribed now. That should get your emotions back on a more even keel." She smirked. "Since when have my emotions ever been on an even keel?" she asked and he laughed. "You've got me there. But at least you'll have an excuse now. One of the advantages of being pregnant is that you can always blame everything on hormones." he said and scanned the file again. "Everything looks excellent, Kendall. Perfectly normal." he added before he closed up the file. She nodded. "I'm glad something about this whole thing is normal.Did Greenlee mention anything about how the appointment with Dr. Greenspan went?" she asked suddenly.

David had been expecting this and was ready for it. "No. But I knew you would be concerned. So I called Dr. Greenspan and asked about it." he answered. Kendall nodded eagerly. "So? Don't keep me in suspense..." she urged. He shrugged. "It was just one visit, but he definitely thinks he can help.They have a follow up appointment next week." he said. Kendall looked relieved. "That's great.That gives all of us time to work things out." she said. David looked at her carefully. "Some. But not a lot. You have a very small frame, Kendall. I expect that your body is going to show changes a lot sooner than most pregnant woman. And don't even think about trying to starve yourself to avoid it. It's inevitable.Dr. Clater is a stickler for that kind of thing." he warned her.

Kendall's eyes popped. "Dr Clater? What about you? I thought.." David shook his head. "I'm not an OB. Or a GYN. Dr Clater is the best there is. And he'll keep everything confidential." Kendall sighed. "Right. Except for the fact that I know half the staff at this hospital. And when my name shows up in Clater's appointment book, it will probably end up on the front page of the Intruder the next day." she complained . David laughed. "I doubt it. But you have to realize that you won't be able to keep this a secret forever, Kendall. Didn't you think about that before this?" he asked. She looked sheepish. "Not enough, apparently. Go ahead and call me every name you can think of. I can take it." she urged him.

He got up from his chair and walked around the desk. "I'm not exactly in prime position to be calling anyone names." he said thoughtfully and sat down on the edge of the desk. "I think you did a generous thing. Maybe more than a little impulsive. And not terribly well thought out. But generous, nevertheless." he decided. "And who says you have to tell anyone that you're carrying Ryan and Greenlee's child?" he asked.

She looked up and he smiled. "Isn't it possible that your absolutely foolproof in the past method of birth control failed you just one time?" he suggested. "And perhaps it's a married man. Or a man you're not really interested in." he added. Kendall shook her head. "No. Too sleazy.My reputation is horrible enough. I could say I went to a sperm bank..." she began. "Actually, that part wouldn't be a lie. I have been to a sperm bank recently." she said and he laughed again. "Okay. That sounds reasonable. You heard your biological clock going tick, tick, tick. And you decided to take matters into your own hands. So to speak." he said.

Kendall snorted a little. "Right. Except I just went through a huge thing with my mother when she was doing that spot for her TV show on the sperm bank. About how nothing could convince me to ever become a mother. And you know how my mother is." she added. He nodded. "All too well. You could tell her that you said that to throw her off the track...Now that she would believe." he said. She laughed. "Yeah.She probably would. " she agreed. "At least I have some time to work on it a little before she picks up on anything. " she added. "When do I have to see Clater?" she asked. "Today. " he looked at his watch. "I got him to squeeze you in. Your appointment is in ten minutes, so I'll walk you down there." he said and stood up. Kendall did the same and he smiled at her. "I feel like someone should be here with you." he said carefully. "I know this isn't exactly your kind of thing, the whole baby business and all.But having someone around for support always helps. Your friend Greenlee comes to mind." he hinted.

She shrugged. "Actually? I'm kind of glad she's not here. I know that sounds awful...But lately..." she shook her head. David nodded. "I know. But the important thing is that they're getting the help they need. Let's hope it works on the selfish crap, too." he said. Kendall smirked. "If it does, make me an appointment, too. And one for yourself while you're at it."David laughed and opened the door for her. "Not me. I like myself fine just the way I am." he answered. "And why someone like you doesn't feel the same about herself is a complete mystery to me. I think Erica's vanity gene must have skipped a generation with you and Binks. Let's go." he eased her out the door with one hand.

He wasn't completely feeding her a line, he realized. She was doing a very generous thing, even if it was more than a bit misguided in his opinion. But come to think of it? He had done a generous thing, too. He'd saved a potential Lavery/Smythe offspring from two people who no business having a guinea pig, never mind a child. But Kendall was another story. Having a child of her own could be the one thing that gave her a sense of her own self worth.Nothing else seemed to work for her. He hoped that this would.Damn, he was good at this noble stuff when he wanted to be.

"I understand the situation you're in Kendall." Dr Clater explained sometime later. "And of course, all of my patients expect complete confidentiality from me. And they get it." he smiled. She nodded. "Thank you. It's not that I'm ashamed of this or anything, honestly." she said. He nodded. "Of course not. Why should you be? More and more women get pregnant this way every day. It's perfectly fine." he said. "If the father wishes to be involved in the appointments, we welcome it." he said. Kendall shook her head. "Oh no. The father is not in the picture, Doctor Clater. Did Dr Hayward fill you in on the whole story?" she asked.

He nodded. "I think so. He said you were artifically inseminated. He didn't specify if it was by an anonymous donor or not". She nodded. "I see. Well, it's a bit of tricky situation. The donor isn't exactly anonymous. But he definitely isn't in the picture, either."she added. He nodded. "Of course. But if that situation changes and he wants to be? He's welcome to join in on just about anything at anytime.Understood?" he asked. She nodded. "Understood. I don't see that happening, but it's good to know." she said. He smiled. "So I've given you the rules about diet and so forth..And we should schedule another appointment for you in about two weeks. Is there anything you'd care to ask me? Any concerns?" he asked.

She glanced up at him through her eyelashes. "Just one." she said hesitantly. "I trust what you've told me about confidentiality. And I'm grateful to you for it, really. But there's just one more thing. ..I'd like to keep this pregnancy thing a secret for the time being. I'd prefer if no one else knew about this for the time being.." she said."Of course. that's not a problem." Dr Clater replied. She looked relieved. "Wonderful. And about those appointments...Could we kind of keep them on the downlow too?" she asked.

He laughed. "I'll do my best. If you prefer, I can see you at my office instead of at the hospital. It's over on Mill Road. .." he said. She raised an eyebrow. "The big yellow Victorian, right?" she asked. He nodded. "That's it. Would you prefer to be seen there?" She beamed. "Definitely . That would be just perfect." she said. He wrote something down in her chart before he closed it up. "Two weeks from today at five o'clock okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Fine." she said. He wrote it down on a card and handed it to her. "I'll see you then." he said.

She took the card and stood up. "Thanks so much, Dr Clater. " she said. He got up to walk her to the door. "It's going to be just fine, Kendall. I promise. " he assured her and opened the door. "I'll see you in two weeks." She nodded and extended her hand. "Thanks again." she said . He shook it and smiled. "You're very welcome. And remember..I want to see a lot more of you next time. So follow that diet." he added. She nodded. "I will. I promise"

He smiled and closed the door and she exhaled with relief. One huge hurdle out of the way.Approximately a million more to go.She stuffed the papers he'd given her into her purse and headed for the elevator.

She stepped inside the empty car and pressed the lobby button. "Hey" she leaned over and whispered discreetly to her stomach. "I know you're only the size of a pin, but what the hell, right?" she asked. "Oops. Sorry. I guess I'll have to watch the language from now on. And the diet. And the caffeine. " she put her hand on her stomach hesitantly. "You're going to be really grateful that I'm not your mother, kid. Trust me." she said.

"But for the next few months you and I are kind of stuck with each other.So I'm going to make the best of it and I hope you'll do the same by taking it easy on me a little." she moved her hand away. Five minutes pregnant and already acting like a simp.She silently promised herself that she would keep the simpering down to a minimum. Or at least let it wait until she was alone. She blinked suddenly at the realization that she wouldn't really be alone again for months. Nine months.She put her hand on her stomach again as she left the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Life settled into a more normal routine in the next two weeks. Kendall felt no different than she had when she wasn't pregnant, actually. Maybe a little hungrier. And definitely caffeine deprived. But so far, no stretch marks and no puking. Greenlee was practically levitating, chattering endlessly about nursery furniture and the merits of cloth diapers versus disposables. Simone had taken the news the same way she took most things. With a giggle and a snarky comment. It was a bit unnerving the way nothing seemed to faze her, but at this point, Kendall was more than satisfied not to have the urge to kick her in the teeth every time she saw her. Especially with Ethan.

The man in question was distant when he decided to speak to her, and according to Simone, still focused on that stupid battle with his father. Kendall wondered how she could have misjudged him so terribly. It didn't really hurt to see him with Simone, and that spoke volumes about how badly she'd misjudged the depth of their feelings, she guessed. Having something else to focus on helped more than she thought it would. She still had that feeling that someone was watching her, but she chalked it up to hormone induced paranoia and too much of Zach Slater and his neighborhood watch thing. Everything else was going better than she'd expected, so maybe her karma was finally turning around.

So it was more than a little surprising when she found her front door wide open after returning from work one evening. And Ryan Lavery sitting on her sofa as if he were waiting for her. "Ryan." she said in a voice that was much calmer than she felt. He looked positively awful. Haggard and exhausted. Worn to the bone. "Is Greenlee here?" she asked. "No." he snarled. "My wife isn't here.She's at home staring at the wall. She won't talk. She won't move. She won't do anything.And it's all your fault." he said in a barely controlled voice.

Kendall frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "She was fine when I left the office this afternoon." Ryan nodded. "Right. When you left the office to go to the Doctor. The OBSTETRICIAN" he practically yelled the word. Kendall froze. She had no idea how he had found out. But obviously, he had. "Ryan..I.." she began. "SHUT UP" he bellowed. "I know what you did.I saw you coming out of Clater's office weeks ago" he glared at her. "And then again today. And when I asked Greenlee ? She told me all about your little sperm finding expedition. I always knew you were desperate and pathetic. But I never realized how far gone you really are. Did you really think I wouldn't find out about this? My wife and I don't have any secrets."he got up from the sofa to move towards her.

"Ryan. If you'll just let me explain...I promise all of this will make perfect sense." she stammered. Ryan shook his head. "I've heard enough of your explanations to last a lifetime. And I am SO sick and tired of your interference in my life and my marriage. I don't want you Kendall. I can't believe I ever did. Having my child isn't going to change that." he spat furiously. "Ryan.it's complicated. And if you'll just let me explain..." she said and backed up towards the open door. He tossed a chair out of the way and swatted at a vase sitting on her end table. It crashed into pieces against the wall and she stared at it blankly to try and think of someway to calm him down. Of all the things she'd expected to happen in her life, being terrified of Ryan Lavery had never been one of them.

"And you knew how much I didn't want become a father. You knew and yet you couldn't live with that. And you had to drag my wife along for the ride. What did you tell her, Kendall? That you'd gladly hand the child over to her so she could raise it? Did you tell her that she could avoid all the complicated stuff and skip right over to the good part?" he bellowed. "If I didn't want to have a child with my wife, what the hell could ever make you think I'd want to have a child with someone like you?"

"Ryan. ..What did Greenlee say?" she asked. "Just tell me what she said, and I promise. I'll explain everything to you." she said. Ryan laughed maniacally. "Explain? Explain what? The way you talked her into helping you steal my sperm so you could have my child? You knew how vulnerable she was when she found out she couldn't carry a child full term.And yet you went ahead and used her for your own selfish purposes. What did you think, Kendall? That I would leave her for you the minute the kid popped out?" he asked and moved closer to loom over her.

"Ryan, you've got this all wrong. Honestly." Kendall babbled. "All wrong?" he hissed. "So you're telling me that you're not pregnant? My wife lied to me?" he demanded . "No." she answered. "I mean..No, I don't know exactly what Greenlee told you so I can't exactly say if she was lying to you or not..If you'll just tell me what she told you, I'd be more than happy to explain everything to you. I promise." she rambled. Ryan grabbed a picture frame off the end table and smashed it against the edge. The shattered glass left a gash on his hand and it started to bleed, but he appeared not to notice as he held up a shard of the wooden frame. "I don't want to hurt you, Kendall. But I will if I have to. " he warned her. "Cut the crap and answer my question. Are you pregnant or not?" he demanded and raised the piece of wood threateningly. "Yes." she answered weakly.

Zach has just pulled his car into it's space when he heard the sound of glass breaking. He turned his head toward the sound and saw Kendall's front door wide open. He climbed out of the car quickly and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. If it was burgulars, they were pretty careless, And pretty stupid, as well, operating in broad daylight. Where the hell was the security guard? He walked up to the front door just in time to hear Ryan's question and Kendall's answer.

The sight of blood pushed any reaction he might have had to those words right to the bottom of his priority list. Number one was making sure this lunatic didn't hurt someone, especially Kendall. "Lavery" he said sharply. Ryan looked up at the sound. "Get out of here Slater. This is none of your business." he hissed. "Correction." Zach said and stepped in front of Kendall. "Kendall is my neighbor. When someone threatens her, I don't like it." he said evenly. Ryan laughed. "How sweet. Does your neighbor know you're knocked up with my baby?" he asked Kendall. "Correction." Zach repeated. "My baby." he said and plucked the piece of shattered frame from Ryan's hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Ryan furrowed his brow. "What the hell are you talking about , Slater?" he growled. Zach shrugged. "If you'd like an explanation about the birds and the bees, I'd be happy to give it to you. Some other time, though.When you're somewhat more rational.When do you think that will be?" he added

. Ryan laughed. "You're full of crap, Slater. Greenlee told me what happened. I know that's my baby Kendall's carrying. And she's never going to have it. Not if I have anything to say about it." he threatened. "Kendall." Zach said without turning around."Call the police." he handed her his cell phone over his shoulder. Ryan cackled. "Go ahead. I'll tear this place apart before they get here. And then I'll take care of her. And then you, Slater."

"Get out of here, Ryan." Kendall blurted out. "Get out or I will call the police." Ryan glared at her . "Not until I hear the whole story." he said. "So you break into a clinic to steal my sperm. And then you get this liar to fabricate some story to cover your thieving little ass.Typical." he spat. "Watch the insults, Lavery." Zach warned him. " Kendall's personal life is none of your business. And since her personal life involves me, having you discuss it really irritates me . Why aren't you at home with your wife?" he wondered.

"Don't. . You know nothing about me.Or Kendall. Or my wife." Ryan replied. Zach nodded. "Maybe. But I know a bully when I see one. And I don't like bullies. Never have. And I'm certainly not going to tolerate one threatening someone who means a great deal to me." He looked Ryan right in the eyes. "Sit down, Lavery. And try to behave like a human being for a change." Ryan threw up his hands. "Fine. You want me to sit? I'll sit." he said and calmly walked to the sofa and sat down.

Zach turned towards Kendall. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"he asked and wiped a spot of blood off her cheek. He was relieved to discover that it wasn't hers. Lavery was bleeding all over the sofa, so the source of the spot on her cheek was now fairly obvious. "No. But Greenlee...he said she wasn't talking. Or moving."Kendall whispered. "Go into the kitchen and call the police. Tell them to send a car over here and one to Greenlees place." he said quietly. "I'll take care of Lavery."

He waited until she was gone to return his attention back to Ryan. "I'm waiting, Slater." Ryan hissed and slapped a piece of the shattered frame against the edge of the coffee table. "I'm here, Lavery." Zach answered calmly and Ryan looked up. Zach smiled, but his eyes were dark and deadly and he kept them focused on Ryan's face. "I'm not in the habit of discussing my personal affairs with people who come into Kendall's home to threaten her. " he began. "Cut the bullshit, Slater."Ryan answered. "Greenlee told me everything. So you can stop covering for Kendall. I've been there. Trust me. It never works. NEVER. She'll just find some way to stick it to you for your trouble." he said.

Zach's eyes narrowed. "I've already warned you about insulting Kendall. You will not speak about her that way again, understood? Especially in her home. Now, what is it you want to know? What exactly did your wife tell you?" Kendall reappeared in the kitchen doorway and Zach stood up and smiled at her. "Did the ginger ale help?" he asked pointedly

.Kendall caught on immediately. "Yes. It did. Thank you." she said. Zach extended his hand. " Your friend Lavery wants to hear all about us.I wasn't sure how much you wanted him to know." Actually, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. He hadn't had to think on his feet this much since he was 17 and creating a new life out of whole cloth for himself. Thinking on your feet about credit limits or choosing the color of the wallsfor theworkout room in a health club didn't quite carry the same consequences as this situation did. He had become accustomed to an orderly way of doing things, and inserting himself into Kendall's life had thrown that order right out the window.

He smiled when she hesitated and looked first at Ryan, and then at his outstretched hand. "Whatever you want to say is just fine, Kendall. " he said gently. Ryan was watching the two of them with angry, flashing eyes and he laughed bitterly. "You're an idiot, Slater. She's lying. That's what Kendall does." "Ryan, if you'll just let me explain.." Kendall said. Zach grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him. "I don't think Mr. Lavery is in the mood for explanations, Kendall." he said softly and looked at her face. He smiled reassuringly. "I think it will be better if I tell him. You're supposed to be avoiding stress, remember?" he asked and hoped she would play along. If she didn't? He had no idea what Lavery might be capable of . Where the hell were the damned police, anyway?

She nodded. "Okay." she said. What the hell was he going to say? And where did he get off coming to the rescue like that, anyway? "Good. " Zach smiled at her again before turning his attention back to Ryan. "You've obviously been misinformed, Lavery." he began. Ryan narrowed his eyes "I haven't." he hissed. "I know that Kendall and my wife broke into a fertility clinic and stole a sperm donation I made years ago.Don't even try to deny it, Kendall. I spoke to Josh and he confirmed it." he glared at her.

Zach slipped his hand around her waist carefully. "And what do you think happened to your essence, Lavery? This is fascinating. Did they take it home and put it in the freezer next to the leftover meatloaf for safekeeping?" he asked. "Ask Kendall. " Ryan spat. Zach chuckled. "Kendall is bit of a free spirit now and then, I'll admit that . I admire the fact that she has a mind of her own very much. And while I'm a little disturbed that she seems to haveput herself into such a dangerous situation.. I'm sure ifshe did. it was onlyto help her friend. Loyalty is another thing I just adore about Kendall. There's no one more loyal to their family and friends than she is." he answered. "But what would Kendall want with your...donation?"

"What's going on here?" Another voice spoke before Ryan could reply. "You called the police on me." Ryan glared at Kendall and loomed closer. "Back off" Zach held him back with one hand. "I'm not going to tell you again. Police or no police." he warned him. "What happened here?" a uniformed officer walked in and took note of the broken door jamb and the shattered items littering the floor. He looked up. "You're Lavery, aren't you?" he asked Ryan. "What about it?" Ryan snapped. The Officer eyed him carefully. "Your wife is Greenlee Lavery?" he asked. Ryan glared at him. "She is. What about it?" he repeated. "You need to come with me, Mr Lavery. Your wife has been taken to the hospital."

"The hospital?" Kendall cut in. "What's wrong with her? " "Are you the woman who called us? Kendall Hart?" the officer asked. She nodded. "Yes. What's wrong with Greenlee?" she repeated. "SHUT UP" Ryan bellowed. "Shut up about my wife!" he warned her and jabbed his finger in the air. "Come with me, Mr. Lavery. " the Officer repeated. Ryan laughed. "I'm not going anywhere with you. This...this.LIAR ..is not going to get away with what she's done to me and my wife." he hissed.

"Kendall. Go inside and lie down." Zach said quietly and squeezed her waist gently hoping she would understand. "I promise everything is going to be okay. " he assured her. She shook her head. "No. I want to know what happened to Greenlee. " she insisted. "Mrs Lavery was catatonic when we arrived at her home. " The Officer explained. "That place looked even worse than this one does." he said just as another officer arrived. "She had some suspicious looking bruises on her arms, but she seemed okay physically."

Kendall moaned a little and her knees wobbled. "Oh God." she whispered. "Kendall. " Zach whispered against her hair. "It's all right. Are you sure you don't want to go and lie down?" he held her a bit tighter as she regained her balance. "No. " she said and raised her face from his shoulder to stare at Ryan . "What did you do to her?" she demanded. Ryan laughed. "I'm not the one at fault around here. It's you. You and that damned baby inside you.All of this happened because you just couldn't leave things alone.Greenlee told me it was all your idea.And if you think I'm just going to let you have that baby." "You have nothing to say about it." Kendall said angrily. "And the only thing you should be thinking about right now is your wife. Remember her? She's in the hospital. And damn it, Ryan. I don't want to believe it's because of you. What the hell did you do to her?" she asked tearfully.

Ryan's eyes bugged. "YOU DID IT!" he accused. "You and your lies and your interference. Greenlee and I were just fine, but you couldn't take that,could you?" he rambled. "You just had to drag her down to your level.You have nothing of your own, so you had to keep STICKING your nose into our MARRIAGE" he lunged at her again and Zach pushed Kendall behind him quickly. "Enough." he said angrily.

The first Officer nodded to his partner. They moved quickly andgrabbed Ryan's wrists and held them together behind him. "You need to come with us, Mr. Lavery. "Ryan struggled against the two officers holding him in place. "I haven't done anything. " he insisted. "I don't understand why no one will listen to me. All of this is HER FAULT!" The two officers managed to shove him out the door and into a waiting squad car.

The first Officer returnedafter Ryan wassafely inside the car. "I'll need a statement from someone about this mess." he said and reached into his jacket for a notepad. "There isn't much to tell. " Kendall said. "I came home and found my door broken. Ryan was sitting on the sofa waiting for me. He broke all this stuff. " she said and wiped her nose with the handkerchief Zach handed her. "And the part about a baby?" The Officer asked. "Are you pregnant, Miss Hart?" he asked. "Yes.I am. About five weeks along." she answered. The Officer nodded. "And is Mr. Lavery the father of that child?" he asked. Kendall hesitated and Zach saw an opening and took it..

"No." he cut in. "He isn't. I am." he said . "And I don't see what any of that has to do with the fact that Lavery is obviously delusional . And that he threatened to harm Kendall and her child." "Mr. Slater, I'm just trying to look to motive here. If Mr Lavery and Miss Hart were involved...that could have something to do with what happened to Mrs. Lavery..." he said. "Is what Mr. Slater said true, Miss Hart?Is he the father of your child?" he asked Kendall.

She avoided Zach's gaze. "Yes." she said. "He is." she said weakly. The Officer wrote it down. "And about Mr. Lavery...Did he threaten you in any way?" the Officer asked. "Yes." she said hesitantly. "But I don't think..I mean. Could we do this later? I would really like to get to the hospital and see Greenlee." The Officer nodded. "Sure.There's another car on the way, he can give you a lift down to the hospital if you need it" "I can finish up the statement for her, Officer. If that would be all right with you?" Zach volunteered. "I can tell you exactly what Mr. Lavery threatened to do to Kendall and her child." The Officer shrugged. "That's fine by me. " he said. "Kendall, I'll come down to the hospital to pick you up when we're through here.All right?" Zach asked. She nodded tearfully. "Thank you." she said and hoped that he knew how much she meant it.He smiled. "You're welcome. As long as you promise to take it easy. Will you?" he asked and reached for her hand. "Yes. I will. I promise."

He realized that he would just be in the way of her grief about both of her friends if he went along with her now. And he also realized that her prickly nature was probably craving a bit of solitude, as well. But she wasn't going to have that solitude for long. He was already in this up to his neck, thanks to his little declaration of paternity a few moments ago. He'd done it on impulse, simply because he couldn't think of anything else that would silence the hissing Lavery. But now, perhaps he could use his impulsive gesture to his advantage.

He felt several twinges of guilt for even thinking that way when he saw the grief written all over her face. He put his hand up to her cheek gently. "It's going to be okay, Kendall." She nodded. "I hope so." she said. "I'm ready." she told the officer. "The car's just outside.Good luck with everything, Ma'm." he answered. She nodded again and left. All that crap about her karma straightening out had just been sent straight to hell. Why had she been so foolish to ever believe that anything would work out the way she wanted it to?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Zach got off the hospital elevator and glanced around.The officer told him that Greenlee had been taken in via the emergency room, but they had sent him up to the fifth floor. He recognized the nurse behind the desk as the same woman he'd spoken to the day of his insurance physical. "Excuse me." he said politely as he approached the desk. "Yes? Oh Mr Slater. " she smiled at him. He returned it. "I was hoping you'd remember me, Mrs. Jensen.How are you?" he asked. She laughed. "Just fine, thanks. And you? No problems ,I hope?" she asked.

"No. no problems... Actually... that's not the completetruth. There is a problem. A friend of mine is here visiting her friend. And I can't seem to find either of them. The woman was admitted this afternoon. Greenlee Lavery." he explained. Her smile faded. "Oh yes. " she said sadly. "That poor thing. I see her around here all the time . She's involved in hospital fundraising along with her mother.What a shame." she said.

Zach nodded. "How is she doing?" he asked. "I suspect the same as she was when she came in. Just down the hall and to the left.". She wrote him a pass and handed it to him. "You'll need this." she said. He took it. "Thank you." he said. She smiled. "I'm keeping a good thought for her. She always seemed like such a sweet girl." she said. Zach nodded again and headed down the hallway. Greenlee had never struck him as the sweet type.A spoiled princess with unfortunate taste in husbands at best. But he couldn't help but feel terribly sorry for everything she had been through. And for Kendall, too.

He walked up to the desk and showed his pass. "Mrs Lavery can't have visitors, sir. " the nurse explained. "But you can go into the waiting area if you'd care to speak with her Doctor?" He smiled."Actually, I'm looking for a friend of Mrs. Lavery's.Kendall Hart." The nurse nodded. "She's in the waiting area, I believe. Just through that door. I'll buzz you in." she said. "Thank you." he said and opened the door when the buzzer sounded. He entered a small, ill lit room with several uncomfortable looking chairs and some ancient magazines. Kendall was sitting at the far end of the room, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Kendall." he said and her eyes opened. "She's completely gone, Zach. " she said sadly. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Gone?" he asked gently. She nodded. "There's nothing wrong with her physically. Except for the bruises on her arms. The Doctors suspects they were from Ryan grabbing her and holding onto her." she said in a dead voice. "And all she does is keep asking for Leo." she continued. "She looked right at me and didn't know who I was."

Zach slipped his hand inside hers. "Have they told you anything? About her prognosis?" he asked. She wiped her nose with the handkerchief she still had clutched in her hand. "They don't know much of anything except that she has no signs of brain damage or stroke. They took all kinds of tests. She's just...Gone.." she waved her hand. " I got in touch with her mother, and she's on the way. ." her voice trailed off and she choked back a sob. Zach rubbed his fingers over her palm. "I don't know what to say to you, Kendall. Except that I'm sorry. For whatever it's worth. " he said quietly. She nodded."Not half as sorry as I am. But thanks." she said."And I mean that. Genuinely." she added quietly. He stared into her eyes intently. "I believe you." he said.

"Have you eaten anything lately?" he asked after a long silence. Kendall shook her head. "Not since lunch.And I couldn't now." she insisted. He nodded. " I'll just mention that you should and leave it at that." he said. She smirked a little. "For now." she added and he smiled. "Yes. For now.You're obviously a grown woman. I certainly hope that you don't need me around to remind you to eat." She nodded absently. "I would like to talk to you, though. Once things settle down a little. Everything is such a mess and I don't know.." her voice choked a bit . "I owe youthat much..Forthe way you stuck your neck out for me with Ryan. " "He's being held for questioning." Zach answered at the mention of Ryan's name. "But apparently, he's also lost a bit of touch with reality.He destroyed half the interrogation room before they were able to stop him."

Kendall sighed. "All of this is my fault. " she said and leaned against the wall again. "And I'm not saying that to sound like a martyr, I swear it." she insisted. "I should have seen this coming. Greenlee's been running around like a baby crazed Fembot. And Ryan ..well you saw what he was like first hand." she added. Zach nodded. "And how exactly could you have stopped it?" he wondered. "They're adults, Kendall. Grown people.What happens or doesn't happen to them isn't your fault." he said. She shook her head. "You don't know the whole story. Trust me. I'm in this up to my neck." she said sadly.

Zach looked at her carefully. "So the story about the sperm heist was true? I thought that was just Lavery being Lavery." he said. She smirked a bit. "It is. And believe it or not? It wasn't my idea. Not that it makes any difference. But I couldn't let her break into that place all alone. She was half crazed." she sighed. "And I saw it and helped her do it anyway."

Zach remained silent. For the umpteenth time today, he wasn't sure what to say, and that was very unlike him. He usually had an answer or a ready quip for almost any situation. But there was still too much to figure out here. And the one question he wanted to ask her was the one he couldn't ask. Now was not the right time. "Go ahead and say it. Stupid, half assed, not to mention illegal. Short sided, immature, insane. Oops. That last one was probably not the best choice to use in this situation consdiering we're in the Pysch ward." she said sadly.

Zach laughed in spite of himself. "That's quite an impressive vocabulary you have there. I've got one for you. How about loyal?" he asked. She blinked. "How about it?" she asked. He smiled and regarded her sad little face carefully. "That's what you are, Kendall. Loyal. Your friend needed you, and you were there for her. In spite of your reservations about it. That's an admirable quality, I think." he said. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why are you being nice to me?" she asked. He shrugged. "I like you. And I think it's about time someone was nice to you." he answered. She looked taken aback at his remark. "You don't know everything yet. Wait, it gets worse." she said and shook her head.

"Miss Hart" she looked up at the sound of another voice. "Yes?" she asked hopefully and got to her feet. "Has there been any change?" she asked. The tall, grey haired man in the white coat glanced at Zach. "Oh, this is Doctor Mc Kenzie. He's taking care of Greenlee. This is ..er..my friend. Zach Slater.. You can speak freely in front of him. " she said. "All right. "Doctor Mc Kenzie nodded. "I'm afraid there's been no change, Miss Hart. And I don't expect to see any for quite awhile, I'm afraid. I hate to be blunt about this, but I've found the truth is always best in these situations. The sooner we pin down a diagnosis, the quicker we can get started on treatment." he said. Kendall nodded. "Okay.So what is her diagnosis?" she asked weakly.

"She's had a complete nervous breakdown. With a bit of delusional psychosis as well, I'm afraid." he said. Kendall staggered a bit and Zach held onto her waist quickly. "But with time, and intensive therapy, in a few years she should be functional. Highly functional. " he added. "Perhaps you should sit down, Miss Hart." he suggested. "Yes. You should. " Zach decided and eased her back into the chair. "A few years?" Kendall asked tearfully. "Yes, Miss Hart. That's a very conservative estimate, of course. But I always prefer to err on the side of caution. " he said. "I know this is devastating news, but I promise she'll receive the best possible care." Kendall nodded. "Thank you." she said. He smiled. "You're very welcome, Miss Hart." he said. "And we've sedated her for the time being, so she should sleep through the night. Why don't you go home? You've been through quite an ordeal yourself, I hear."

Kendall looked at him blankly."I guess I will. " she said. "Good. I've already spoken to Mrs. Lavery's mother and she should be here soon." Doctor McKenzie said. Kendall smirked. "That is definitely my cue to leave, then. " she said and stood up to extend her hand. "Thank you very much, Doctor Mc Kenzie." she said. He shook her hand pleasantly ."You're very welcome, Miss Hart. Mrs Lavery is very lucky to have such loyal friends .Especially in times of crisis." he said.He nodded at Zach and walked out of the room.

Zach walked over to open the door for Kendall. She stood very still, staring straight ahead. "Kendall?" he asked and she looked up. "Sorry. Do you think ..I mean. Would it be too much to ask if we could make a stop on the way home?" she wondered. Zach regarded her carefully. "At the Police station? I was going to ask if you wanted to, but I wasn't sure if I should." he said. She smiled a little. "Since when has that ever stopped you?" she asked.

He smiled just a little himself. "I'm on unfamiliar turf. That must be the reason.I'll be back to my old self as soon as we leave, I'm sure." he said. She nodded and walked past him towards the door. "After that...Do you suppose we could have that talk?" she wondered suddenly. "Another suggestion I was just about to make. You really need to stop doing that." he said and was relieved when she laughed aloud. He followed her out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

"Home again." Zach said as he shut off the car engine. Kendall had been eerily silent since they'd left the Police Station. And why shouldn't she be? He'd been more than a little shaken by the whole experience himself, and he had no stomach for Lavery. Seeing him that way had to be devastating for someone like Kendall who actually cared whether Lavery lived or died.. Greenlee and Ryan in matching straightjackets. Who would have ever thought it would come to this? He knew Lavery had anger issues, but he never imagined they ran this deep.Or that they would have turnedto beso dangerous.

Kendall had decided not to press charges against him, which was generous of her, in Zach's opinion.Much too generous.In his right mind or not, Lavery had it coming. And not just for the way he'd treated her today, but for the way he had always treated her. He kept his opinion to himself, though. She didn't need one more drama today. And Lavery would be no threat to anyone for a long, long time.

"Kendall?" he said when he opened the car door for her and she didn't move. She looked up. "Sorry." she said and climbed out. He closed the door behind her. "I spoke to Robert about your door. It will be replaced tomorrow morning. As will the window." he told her. She stared at the boarded up front window and door. "I should get in there and clean up that mess." she said tiredly and rubbed her forehead.."I swept up whatever glass I could after the Police left. Robert will take care of anything else that needs fixing." he said calmly and she turned around.

"Who is this mysterious Robert?" she asked and he laughed. "The owner of this complex." he answered. "He has a fondness for Baccarat. And I like to make friends wherever I can." he said. She studied him carefully. "I see. Well, thank you. And Robert. If you can give me his name, I'd like to send him a thank you note." He nodded. "Sure. " he said before they fell into an awkward silence."I just realized something " she blurted out suddenly. "I'm a little afraid to go in there.Isn't that the stupidest thing you've ever heard? There's nothing to be afraid of except a few broken things. Things that can be replaced. A broken window and door aren't the end of the world, are they?" she asked plaintively.

He shook his head. "No, they aren't. But I don't think you should beat yourself up for feeling a bit afraid." he answered."You've been to hell and back today. You're bound to be a little shell shocked." He walked over to stand next to her. "Tell me what you want to do, Kendall. I'll try to help you make it happen." he said. She turned to face him. "I want to hide under the bed for the next year or so. " she said sadly. "I want my friends to be okay again.I want my sister. And Mimo." she burst into tears.

He wasn't sure if she should do it, but he took her into his embrace, anyway. She curled up against his big chest like a kitten and sobbed. "I think we can arrange that last part. " he said and stroked her hair gently. "No. It's too late over there to call her now. And I don't know what I would say to her if I did." she insisted. "Okay. So we'll call her tomorrow. First thing." he said soothingly. "We?" she sniffled. "All right,You. But you can use my phone if you want to" he corrected himself and she laughed. "What about the hiding under the bed part? Can you arrange that, too?" she asked and leaned back to look at his face. "No, I can't. My bed sits on the floor. And if I'm recalling correctly, so does yours. Bad idea unless you plan to tunnel underneath it or something. And you have enough of a mess to deal with in there without that." he answered.

She nodded. "Do you know of another place I can hide?" she asked and buried her head against his chest so he couldn't see her tears start again. "There is no place to hide, I'm afraid. " he said quietly. "If there were, I'm sure I would have discovered it years ago.The best I can offer you is a place to stay for the night and a friendly ear if you want to talk." he said. She moved her cheek against the slightly rough fabric of his suit jacket. "I don't need a place to stay since you already started the clean up. Right here will be just fine." she said without enthusiasm. "No, it's not. You don't have a front door. Or a front window.You can't stay here, Kendall. It's not safe." Zach reminded her and rubbed her back soothingly. "If you feel uncomfortable staying with me, I have an empty suite at the Casino. Or there's always a hotel room. Or perhaps Mrs. Fargate..."

"No. " Kendall interrupted. "I..I really don't want to see anyone.Or go anywhere." she said. "All right then. " Zach responded gently. "So you'll stay with me. Yes?" he asked. "I still owe you that explanation. Actually I owe you a lot more than that. Do you have any ice cream?" she wondered and his chest rumbled with laughter underneath her cheek at the adept way she'd managed to avoid answering directly and add in a request at the same time . "I don't think so.But that's a situation I can fix." he answered and let her go more than a little reluctantly. He held onto her arms and moved her a good distance away from the door.

She folded her arms to watch him stand and contemplate the boarded up door. "What are you doing?" she asked.He shrugged. "I watched them put it up.It shouldn't be too difficult to figure out how to take it down. " He grabbed the edges of the plywood that covered her door and yanked it off in one fell swoop before he set it aside. Kendall's eyes widened briefly before she broke into applause. "Nicely done." she said. He laughed and bowed from the waist. "It was nothing." he said modestly."Quality workmanship.There's nothing like it." he smirked. "I'll add few more nails when I put it back. " he promised.

She nodded. "You look as if you're about to drop.Are you sure about this? If you tell me what you think you'll need, I can get ..." he began and she shook her head. "It's ridiculous to be afraid of going into my own home. " she decided. "I need to stop acting like a child." She walked towards the now wide open doorway briskly and stared inside the front room. The broken glass was gone and the chair was upright once again. She turned her head to look at Zach quizically and he gave her an equally puzzled look in return. "It looks exactly the same. For some dumb reason, I thought it would look different." she said. His face showed understanding. "Ghosts. I can't guarantee you won't see a few now and then. But when everything is cleaned up..."

She nodded. "Binks did it, I should be able to..She went back to Mrs. Fargates after..." she saw the wounded look on his face and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up..I..." He put his hand on her arm. "No more talk about ghosts.And I have no doubt that you possess the same kind of strength your sister does. So those ghosts don't stand a chance, anyway." She smiled slightly. "This being nice to me stuff is really alarming, you know.If I was feeling anywhere near my old self, I'd argue with you about it." she said and he laughed. "I'll remind you eventually. I promise." he said.

She nodded and turned her attention back to the room. She stepped inside hesitantly and noticed the blood on the sofa. "Robert will take care of that. I promise. " he said when he noticed what she was looking at. She nodded and put her purse down on the coffee table. "When he was standing right about here..." she said. "And holding up that piece of broken frame. Up until that point, I really didn't believe that he would hurt me. But when I looked into his eyes just at that moment.." she shuddered. "And then at the Police Station..I think it finally hit me..He's never going to be the Ryan I knew again. And Greenlee gone too..."

Zach moved next to her . "I realize how painful this must be for you.But I've always found that it's kind of like yanking off a bandage.The faster you do it, the faster the pain is over with. " he said carefully. She turned her face towards his. "But the scars..they don't go away quite as fast, do they?" she asked. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "No, they don't. But most of them fade. Just like the memory of the pain. Wow. That was pompous, wasn't it?" he asked and she laughed. "No. I thought it was kind of poetic, actually." she said and her hand moved to her stomach suddenly as she walked away.

He wondered if she was even conscious of her gesture at all. Kendall had always struck him as anything but the maternal type. And he wasn't even sure if that part of this whole mess was indeed true. She had no reason to lie to that Police Officer, though. But that may have been a muddled statement made during a stressful time. He decided to let it go until she brought it up again and he followed her into her bedroom, but remained in the doorway instead of entering.

He watched her open up the top drawer of the dresser and pull out several things . She tossed them onto the bed and closed the drawer before she opened the next one. She came to a dead stop and simply stared into the open drawer and he stood up straight. "Something wrong?" he asked. She looked up after a few seconds as if she had forgotten he was there. "Kendall.." he said and moved towards her.

He glanced at the contents of the drawer. Peeking out from underneath a pair of lacy panties was the word 'expecting'. So that's where those books had gone to. "I knew you must have seen them." she rambled. "I don't know what I expected to accomplish by putting them here. Especially since you never seem to miss a thing. " he felt his eyes on her and he shrugged calmly. " I may have noticed. But you should have warned me about this." he reached into the drawer and pulled out a silky red thong.

" A thing like this could give a man a heart attack." He held it up to examine it and she smirked. "I wasn't referring to that. And you've never noticed my underwear." she insisted and snatched it away from him and stuffed it back into the drawer. "Don't you think you'll need that?" he asked hopefully and peeked into the drawer again. "Stop that. " she snapped. "You know exactly what I'm referring to. "

He continued to avoid her gaze by peering into the drawer. The woman must keep LaPerla in business all by herself, he mused silently. "I've discovered that it's a good idea never to assume anything where you're concerned. When you're ready, I'll listen to whatever you want to say." he said. "Can you bring these?" he asked and removed a pair of pale peach panties with buff lace.

"If you like them that much? Keep them. " she snapped. He chuckled. "Peach is not my best color." he answered and put them back. "I'll get the ice cream." he moved away towards the door. "Do you think you'll need backup? " he asked. She frowned. "Back up?" she asked . He nodded. "The heavy artillery. Whipped cream, nuts. I think I may have maraschino cherries at my place, but there's no such thing as too many cherries, is there?" he asked.

She smirked to keep from laughing. "No, I suppose there isn't." she mused. "Don't forget the chocolate sauce. It's on the shelf inside the door." she turned back to the dresser and resumed pulling out items and flinging them onto the bed. "Zach?" she called out and he turned around in the doorway. "I haven't forgotten about the explanation. I promise." she said quietly. He nodded. "Sure. Whenever." he said and headed off to the kitchen. Kendall sighed. How on earth was she ever going to explain this mess?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

"So?" Zach asked and held out his arms at his sides. Kendall tilted her head sideways and studied his work carefully. "One more." she decided. "You missed a spot. Left side near the top." she pointed. Zach turned around and studied the once again boarded up door, and sure enough, there was a small space without a nail. Left side. Right near the top.

He turned his narrowed gaze back to Kendall. She shrugged. "I'm observant." she said. He nodded. "Very. " he reached for the hammer and a nail and banged in another nail with great flourish."So?" he repeated and turned around. She nodded. "Done.Thank you." she said sincerely.

He tossed the hammer back into the toolbox the workman had left behind and brushed his hands together. "You're welcome. You didn't start without me, did you?" he asked suspiciously as he walked towards her. "No. And I think that shows incredible restraint on my part." she said. He stepped uptothe door. "Are you generally known for your restraint ?" he wondered. She laughed. "Not in any way, shape or form." she answered.

He smiled. "I didn't think so.So why start now?" he asked. She shrugged. "Because it's about time, I suppose. Or maybe I just wanted to watch you try not to ruin that expensive shirt." she said and eyed him carefully. "How did I do?" he asked and held out his arms before turning around in a complete circle. "Not too bad. " was all she would give him, in spite of the fact that his shirt was still spotless and the 360 degree view of him was not bad, either.

He stepped into the doorway. "Feel free to go ahead and indulge." he said. "Aren't you going to join me?" she asked. He nodded. "Sure. But only if you come inside and sit down.If you feel uncomfortable here, it's not too late to change your mind..That suite at the Casino or." "I'm not uncomfortable." she said. "There aren't many places in this town that don't have some kind of history for me. Most of it bad. I'm used to it. " she said and walked into the room.

Zach closed the door behind her. "As long as you're not feeling obligated to follow through on that explanation part."he said quietly. "I am obligated. There's no way around it. If you hadn't showed up when you did." she began and let her voice trail off. "I'm not in the habit of having anyone come to my rescue. I usually manage to worm my way out of whatever mess I've created by myself. Not that there aren't usually a few casualties along the way. What did you call it? Collateral Damage?" she asked.

He nodded silently and she continued. "I could never pull off the shrinking violet thing. My Mother can when it's necessary. But I've never had the patience for it." she said. "And I'm feeling guilty as hell that you've landed in the middle of this. But this good news is, the only person who heard what you said isn't in any kind of position to do anything about it. "

She walked over to the sofa and sat down. "I don't mean to be cryptic. " she said when he saw his puzzled expression. "This is hard for me to talk about. Mostly because it's another example of me screwing up. Big time." she said sadly. He walked over and sat down next to her. "I just have one question, Kendall." he said calmly. She nodded. "Go ahead." she urged. He looked at her intently. "Are you pregnant or not?" he asked. She sighed. "That would be a yes." she said. "But there's more to it than that. A lot more. All of it an incredible mess." she said sadly.

Zach reached over and patted her knee. "Have some ice cream. This can wait." he said. "No. I don't think it can.I have to tell someone or I'll explode.And as much as I hate to admit it...you usually don't judge me if you can help it." His eyes searched her face. "All right. But if you want to get a head start while I change clothes, I promise not to judge you for it." he said. She smirked a bit. "I can wait." she said. "Thanks." He nodded and got to his feet. He wanted to say that ice cream instead of dinner while pregnant was not a good idea. But one night of indulgence probably wouldn't hurt. And it wasn't as if it were alcohol or something really harmful. "I won't be long." he said and put his hand on her shoulder briefly before he left the room.

"Kendall?" she was startled awake awhile some time later by the sound of Zach's voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were sleeping." he said immediately. She sat up quickly. "This can wait." he said quietly and she looked up. "No. It can't." she said. "I just dozed off, that's all. Chalk it up to the lack of caffeine in my system." she added and flicked a stray curl away from her face before she stood up. "You sit. I'll get the heavy artillery." she said and stepped around him to disappear into the kitchen before he could reply or protest.

He sat down on the sofa and cleared some space on the coffee table. It was covered with files. Paperwork he'd been over a thousand times. At the very least, Kendall's company would keep him from obsessing about that for one night. Compared to her situation, his seemed almost comical. "Gold spoons?" He looked up at the sound of her voice. She had a tray in her hands, and where she'd found it was anyone's guess. He wasn't aware he even owned a tray. "A gift from a client. Ostentatious, but useful." he answered. She put the tray down on the table. "I didn't think they exactly screamed 'you'. " she said and sat down next to him. "I'll take the coffee. Since it's my favorite and you're avoiding caffeine." he said immediately and picked up the container and a spoon.

"That sounds fair." she said and reached for the double chocolate. "Um. I probably shouldn't mention that chocolate has caffeine as well. Should I?" he asked. She sighed. "Probably not. But now that you have? " she put down the container and reached for another. "Butter Pecan?" she showed it to him. He nodded. "I don't think pecans have caffeine.Go for it." he said and handed her a spoon. "Thanks." she said quietly and took off the lid. "I suppose I should just plunge right in..." she began. "To the ice cream?" he asked with his mouth full. She shook her head."No. With the explanation."He swallowed and turned his gaze towards her. "Whatever you want." he said.

She sighed. "I still say hiding under the bed is my favorite option." she began. "And the thing is, I don't even know where to begin." He shrugged. "Begin at the beginning." he suggested. "You're pregnant. Now, I know how these things usually happen..but you said there was more to it than that. And Ryan mentioned something about a stolen sperm donation..." he began. She nodded. "That part is true. I told you that already." she said. "All right. So you're carrying Ryan's baby because?" he prompted. "Because Greenlee couldn't, that's why. The Doctor told her it would probably be difficult for her to carry a baby full term. But Greenlee being Greenlee wouldn't take that lying down. Not even Ryan having a vasectomy could stop her.And it's not just Ryan's baby. It's Greenlee's too." she said.

Zach nodded. "Of course.That was the plan." he said. Kendall shook her head. "It wasn't just the plan. Biologically, too. They harvested one of Greenlee's eggs and fertilized it with Ryan's sperm. " she explained. Zach cringed a bit and put down his ice cream. "Go on." he said . "Too much information?" she asked. "No. It's fine. There wasn't a turkey baster involved, was there?" he asked suddenly.

She frowned. "No. There wasn't.And there's an official term for it and everything. Gestational host." she said. "Like renting out your womb for nine months ." Zach smirked . "What a tasteful way to put it." he said and she laughed. "If I told you that those weren't my words would you believe me?" she asked.

"I didn't think that was worthy of you. So who said it?" he asked. Her smile faded. "David Hayward." she said.Zach's eyes darkened. "He's involved in this?" he asked quietly. "Yes. He is. I told you it was a mess." she said. "But he didn't do anything illegal. Greenlee, Simone and I managed to take care of that part on our own." she said in a disgusted voice. "And considering that this whole thing was supposed to be on the downlow.." she added.

"Who better than David Hayward to take care of it.." he finished for her. She nodded. "Right. " she added. "And now the downlow part doesn't really matter. Pretty ironic, isn't it? We tried so hard to keep this from Ryan until Greenlee thought he'd be ready to hear it. And he found out anyway."

Zach stared straight ahead. "How did he find out?" he wondered. Kendall shrugged. "He said he saw me coming out of Dr. Clater's office awhile ago. And this afternoon. I've been seeing him at his office and not at the hospital just to avoid something like that happening. But obviously..it didn't work. I had a feeling that someone has been watching the past few weeks...But I couldn't be sure if it was just paranoia or.." Zach turned to look at her and nodded. ."Or me annoying you. I understand." he said calmly. "You're lucky he didn't hurt you. " he said carefully.

She nodded. "I realize that. And if he ever finds out that what you claimed isn't true..Thank God he never will." she shuddered a little. "You sound fairly certain about that. " Zach said calmly. "Secrets always have a way of coming out. One way or the other." he said. "May I ask you something?" he wondered. She nodded again.

"Why would you do something like that? Put your body through incredible changes, not to mention your life...That's a helluva gesture of friendship, Kendall." he said. She shrugged and avoided his gaze. "A lot of reasons. Mostly because I wanted to even the score. You know as well as anyone that I did some pretty horrible things to Ryan and Greens. And my life has been in the toilet for so long..I thought it couldn't hurt to have a little good karma on my side for a change." she said. "Obviously, putting my theory into practice didn't turn out quite the way I expected it to."

"It happens." he answered quietly. "It's still a wonderful, generous thing you've done. Even if they won't be around to appreciate it. I doubt they would if even they were around." She frowned. "What does that mean?" she demanded. He shrugged. "Now is not the best time to ask me my opinion of the Lavery's. " he said. "Let's just say I wish them well and leave it at that." he folded his hands together and stared straight ahead. "So what happens now?" he asked.

" I wish I knew." she answered. "At the moment, I'm just grateful that Ryan is the only who heard you claim paternity. And that he's in no position to do anything about it. " Zach nodded. "And when the time comes to name a father? What are you going to say?" he wondered. Kendall frowned. "I don't know..I guess I'll go the anonymous donor route. It's not as if my stellar reputation in this town would be ruined by that or anything. I don't think it would hurt Fusion or anything.. My Mother will probably have a cow, though.Although she'd probably have an entire herd of cattle if I go with my other choice." she said

.Zach looked at her. "Your other choice?" he asked. She nodded. "A one night stand gone awry. The condom broke. The pill failed. Want to see a 90 pound Erica Kane's head fly off and zoom around the room? That would probably do it." she said. He laughed heartily. "As tempting as the idea of that sounds? I don't think so." he answered. "And whatever choice you go with, there's still one more choice. About the child.." he said..Her eyes widened. "There's that word 'choice' again. " she said in a low voice. "If you're thinking that I'm thinking what you were thinking about me a couple of weeks ago, forget it." she said. Zach shook his head briefly. "Translation please?" he asked.

"Translation. I'm going to do everything possible to have this child. That's my translation." she answered.He nodded. "All right. And then what?" he asked. "Who will take care of it while you're running Fort Fusion? With Greenlee gone, you're going to be busier than ever." She shrugged. "I'll hire a Nanny, I guess. Or bring it with me. It's my company, I can do whatever I want." she said. "I may not be the same picture of maternal goodness that some women in this town are...but I can read. And I can learn." He smiled. "Of course you can.So you actually want this child?"

She avoided his gaze. "It wasn't exactly my idea. I was just supposed to be the uterus for rent, remember?" she asked. He sat back next to her. "I remember. And now?" he asked. She shrugged. "And now, I don't know. I know that technically and biologically, I had nothing to with this." she put her hand on her stomach. "But I was there when this peanut was just a gleam in it's mothers' eye.And I helped her make it happen. I can't just hand it over to some stranger.." she said sadly. "I know what giving up a child means..First hand.." She looked up quickly when he put his hand over hers. "I know a little about that myself." he said softly. "From the other side."

She nodded. "So you understand ..Even if Ryan and Greenlee never know that this child exists. I do. And I can't just call a mulligan because things didn't turn exactly the way we planned." She exhaled . "I don't blame my Mother for giving me up. I hope that's not how it sounded." she said. "I did. For a long, long time I wondered why she couldn't bring herself to ever want me the way she wanted Binks. And even though I've come to understand why she had to do what she did...I'm not in the same place my mother was when she had me. Why can't I do this if I want to?" she asked him .

He looked at her carefully."What about Hayward?" he asked. She furrowed her brow. "What about him?" she asked. Zach shrugged. "He knows the truth.And he's not above using it for his own benefit.I'm assuming that Greenlee paid him for his services?" he asked. She nodded. "She did." "And what if he decides to use that fact to his advantage?" he asked. She sat up a little. "Blackmail? Is that what you mean?" she asked.

Zach shrugged. " Don't make it sound as if it's impossible,Kendall. You know Hayward. You know how possible it really is." he said. She blinked. "True." she said flatly. "If he tries it, I could always go to the Medical Board and have them revoke his license. " she decided. "He inseminated me using stolen sperm." Zach looked amused. "You could. But what happens when he tells them the name of the sperm thief?" he wondered. Her face turned red. "Damn it. " she swore softly. "That would ruin everything." she said. "Why did you have to mention that?" she demanded.

He shrugged. "I try to be logical when I can." he answered. "You said that you should have seen this coming...Did you mention any of your doubts to the good Doctor?" he wondered. Kendall nodded. "I did. And he swore to me that Greenlee and Ryan were getting help. He told me they were seeing a therapist. That's what that trip to New York was about." she said. Zach nodded."And the name of this therapist?" he asked. "Dr Greenspan. And before you ask? I checked him out.Greenlee found him. He's on the upper East Side somewhere. An anger management specialist. What are you thinking?" she wondered.

He tilted his head slightly "I'm thinking that the good Doctor lied to you. That's what I'm thinking." he said. "Did you bring up the subject of therapy with Greenlee? Or did she mention it first?" he asked. Kendall looked sheepish. "I did. So you're thinking she tricked me. And David helped her." she said angrily. Zach shrugged. "I'm saying it's possible. If she wanted this badly enough. And you said you saw it coming. And if you saw it coming..." he began.

She sighed. "Right. If I saw it coming? So would a therapist." she said.He nodded. "Exactly." Kendall exhaled and a stray curl blew off her face. "So not only did she lie to me about seeing a therapist..When push came to shove, she blamed me for everything." she complained."Do I have shmuck tattooed on my forehead?" she wondered.

Zach chuckled. "No." he said and she shook her head. "Well, I should." she decided. "I can't believe I just took their word for it like that. I should have" "You should have what, Kendall? Done even more for them you have already? When does any of this become their responsibility and not yours?" he interrupted.

She stared at him sadly. "So what do I do? As much as I hate to admit it, you're right about David. He'd have no problem at all using this situation to his advantage. In spite of the way he feels about Greenlee.Oh God. I just thought of something." she sat up straight. "Greenlee's Mother..Oh God." she put her hand over her mouth. "And Jack..Oh God.."

Zach frowned. "I'm afraid I'll need a translation again." he said and grabbed the spoon from her hand before it could fall to the floor. "What if David tells Greenlee's mother about this?" she asked."You don't know Mary Smythe, do you?" she asked.

Zach shook his head. "Not really, no. " he answered. Kendall smirked. "Think of Greenlee. Squared. With years more experience at being that way. " she said. Zach winced. "Ouch. " he said. Kendall nodded. "Exactly. She could decide that she's the best person to raise this child. And she would have more right to it than I do. She's a blood relative.Hell, Jack is, too. Damn it. And you've seen first hand how Greenlee turned out.." she said. "Damn it." she repeated.

Zach knew it was now or never. He wasn't going to get a better opening than this one.."That could definitely be a problem. " he said in a distracted voice.

She picked up on the tone immediately. "Why do I sense a 'but' coming?" she asked. He turned towards her and smiled. "Because you're much smarter than you think, that's why. " he replied. "Good thing I'm here to point that out to you. And I just might have a way to help both of us out. " he said. She sat up even more. "Another business proposition?" she asked.

He smiled. "The same one, actually. You could marry me." he said simply.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Kendall looked disappointed and he laughed. "That wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for, Kendall.Where's the enthusiasm? Where's the "That's a fabulous idea, Zach. I'm so glad you suggested it.' ?" he wondered. She glared at him. "I'm glad you think this is funny. " she said. He shook his head. " I don't. And I've said this before, but I'll repeat it. I wouldn't waste your time or mine if I wasn't serious about this." he said.

Kendall shook her head. "How does marrying you solve my problem?" she asked. "I've already claimed paternity, remember?" he reminded her. She nodded. "To Ryan. Who's currently licking the walls of the Pine Valley Jail. " she said. "What difference does that make?"

He reached for the ice cream container again. " I realize that you were completely stressed out this afternoon. And that you were also in shock. So that's why you don't remember certain details." he said . "Details? What details?" she demanded. "Details like telling that Police Officer that I'm the father of the child you're carrying. " he answered.

She furrowed her brow. "I said that?" she squeaked. He nodded. "Yes. You did.He even wrote it down. I saw him. So I think it's safe to assume it's in the official report." he said. She looked at him blankly. "I don't remember that. Is this insanity thing contagious?" she asked. He laughed. "No. You had just been through a horrible ordeal. I think it's perfectly normal reaction." he said. "But you did say it. And having it on the public record can only help your situation." he added. "This is awesome ice cream, by the way. Really good." he said and licked the spoon.

She snatched it from his hand. "Explain how this helps. David still knows the truth.And what's to stop him from broadcasting it to Mary Smythe or anyone else? Including my mother?" she demanded. He smiled. "Owning a Casino is a fascinating thing. If you marry me, you can find that out first hand, by the way. You'd be amazed at the kinds of people who come and go." he said. "Lawyers, policemen. Accountants. Doctors." he continued and took the spoon from her hand.

She folded her knees up to her chin. "Really? Do tell. " she said calmly. He was obviously getting at something, and even if she had no idea what it was, it was fascinating to watch him get there. He smiled. "I will, thanks." he said. "Have you ever heard of a Dr. Stanley Osbourne?" he asked. She furrowed her brow for a minute. "The name sounds familiar..." she mused and searched her somewhat foggy brain. "Wait a minute." she said as her eyes sparkled for the first time in hours. "Dr. Stanley Osbourne..the same one that sits on the Medical License Board?" she asked gleefully.

He laughed at her delight. "Yes. That one.Should I be surprised that you're familiar with the name?" he asked. She laughed. "In this case, I got lucky. David mentioned it to me. You know him?" she asked and leaned her chin on her knees. Zach nodded. "One of my best customers. Well, he was. When I had a casino, that is." he said pointedly. She smirked. "Subtle. So the good Doctor likes to gamble?" she asked.

Zach nodded again. "Yes." he said and set aside the empty container and reached for the double chocolate. "He likes blackjack. Not to a really dangerous degree, but he has been known to drop a few thousand dollars on a good night." he said. "And he likes me. Some people do, you know." he hinted.

She laughed at the pitiful look on his face. "I'll keep that in mind. So how can we make this work to our advantage?" she asked . He looked at her sideways. "We? Our?" he asked and watched her blush. "You're the one in this up to your neck. I'm just a concerned neighbor at this point." he said. "Of course, if you agree to marry me, I could be much more than that. "

She picked up her head. "That's blackmail." she said indignantly. He laughed. "That's such a nasty word for it. Don't make it sound as if I plan to lock you in a dungeon or sell you into white slavery. " he said. She nodded. "You're saving those things for an special occasion, I assume?" she asked. He laughed again. " Perhaps for your mother's birthday. " he said and she giggled in spite of herself. "Assuming I change my mind and say yes..." she said. "How do we make this work?" she repeated. "The marriage? Or the fact that I know Dr. Osbourne?" he asked. She smirked.

"Fine. I'll cut to the chase." he said. "Dr Hayward is very concerned with keeping his recently reaccquired Medical License. True?" he asked and propped his feet up on the coffee table. She nodded and he shrugged. "So I go and have a little talk with the good Doctor. And inform him that if he wishes to keep that license? He'll do as I ask." he said. "And that's definitely blackmail." he added. She giggled. "Definitely. And what is it that you're planning to ask?" she wondered. "That he keep your secret." he said simply. "If he doesn't, he'll pay dearly for it. I don't particularly like the man, so it won't exactly be an unpleasant task for me. "

She stared at him intently. "What exactly does 'pay dearly' mean?" she asked suddenly .He glanced at her sideways. "It means I'll report him for violating Doctor/Patient confidentiality among other things. And that he will definitely lose his Medical License if I have anything to say about it. Nothing more. I'm not planning on having the man rubbed out if that's what you're thinking. Although I wouldn't miss him a bit, I have to admit." he said.She nodded. "Just checking. " she said. "But David does keep records, you know..." she mused.

He laughed. "I already thought of that. And I'm sure he'll be willing to change them after I speak to him. It may not work on you, but I'm usually pretty persuasive when I want to be." he said. She leaned her cheek against her knee. "So it would be official, then. Legal and everything." she mused. He regarded her carefully. "Legal is a relative thing in this situation. Let's just say official and leave it at that." he said.

She nodded."Fair enough." she agreed. "You don't have to decide anything tonight." he said. "And you haven't even made a dent in that ice cream."he handed her a spoon. "Sleep on it." he suggested. "The proposal, not the spoon." he added. She smirked. " If I think about it too much, I won't sleep at all. Spoon or no spoon." she sighed. "I want to get this settled. But first, I need a few questions answered. What would I be expected to do as your wife?" she asked and reached for the ice cream again. He chuckled. "That's a pretty loaded question, isn't it?" he asked. "What does a wife usually do for her husband?"

She glared at him and he laughed. "I'm kidding, Kendall. I promise." he assured her. "We already covered this, remember? I need you to help me reopen my casinos. That's all.I don't want anything more than that." he assured her. She nodded. "Right. But things have changed more than a little since you first made the offer." she said. "I'm not making decisions for just myself anymore." His smile faded. "I'm aware of that." he said. "And I realize that I'm not exactly the ideal candidate for prospective fatherhood. But I will help you out financially if you need it. And the child. Even after the marriage is over, that won't end. "

She blinked. "And why would you want to do that?" she asked quietly. "To make up for what you missed with Ethan?" He shrugged and avoided her gaze. "Perhaps. At least this child won't have the Cambias genes. So no worries about curses passing onto another generation." he said. "Please." she snorted. "You don't actually believe that, do you?" she asked.

He glanced at her discreetly. "Have you been talking to Mrs Fargate? You sound just like her." he said. She shrugged. "She's usually right about everything. I love the woman, but it does get a bit annoying. If I still believed curses could screw up genetics? I wouldn't be in this situation. Ryan believed that nonsense. That stuff is what got this ball rolling in the first place."

"So you don't think that having me around would hurt the child?" he asked suddenly. She smiled. "No. I don't think having you around would hurt the child." she said softly. "And it's very generous of you to offer the financial help..I don't think I'll need it, though. Fusion is doing pretty well." she said and crossed her fingers. He smiled. "All right. But the offer I made about half my take from the Casinos belonging to you still stands. "

She smiled again. "Now that's what I call a College Fund." she answered and he chuckled. "How you decide to use it is up to you. But I want to promise you something else as well. And it can also be put in writing if you like...I don't have to be a part of the child's life if you don't feel comfortable with that." he began. "I realize that this was your decision, and that you made it long before I came up with this proposition.."

She put her hand on his arm. "I'm going to need help with this." she said . "And I know you're as about as paternal as I am maternal. But maybe...between the two of us..With nothing else involved to get in the way...Maybe it would work." she exhaled. "Look. This is hard for me to talk about... And I'm sure it's just as difficult for you. But if we put everything on the table before we start..." He nodded. "And don't pretend this is anything more than what it is. A business arrangement..." She smiled again. "Exactly...No sappy, romantic crap to get in the way." she said. He laughed. "Right. The kind that blows up in your face without fail."

She laughed, too. "Yup. That kind. So if we do this, you'll protect me from the L word and all that goes with it?" she asked. He furrowed his brow. "The L word? I hope you don't mean Lust. I like lust." he said. She smacked him on the arm. "You know what I mean. No hearts and flowers. Strictly business." she said. He eyed her carefully. "In private? Yes.Absolutely." he agreed. "In public? For the child's sake? It will have to be a bit different, I'm afraid."

She thought about this for a minute. "I guess you're right.For the child's sake, it will have to be different in public.As long as things stay just the way they are in private? I can handle a little playacting in public." she decided. "So how soon until we can do this?" she asked suddenly and watched him smile.

"If you're serious? I can have us in Las Vegas tonight." he answered. She made a face. "No Vegas. No offense." she said. He nodded. "None taken. There's a place called the Little Wedding Chapel in Maryland. Just over the border from Delaware. About 50 miles from Philadelphia. We could make it there and back in a couple of hours. No muss, no fuss." he said calmly.

She raised an eyebrow. "And you would know about this because..." she prompted. "Because I proposed to you weeks ago. Did you think I wouldn't do at least a little research first?" he asked. She snorted quietly. "Sorry. I should have known." she said. He nodded. "Yes. You should have. But before we do that, I think I should have my discussion with Dr. Hayward first. " he decided. "And we can't go anywhere until your door and window are fixed." She nodded. "And one more thing. About the living arrangements. " she began. He raised his eyebrows. "Yes..what about them?" he wondered innocently.

She smirked. "Is that considered public or private?" she demanded. He laughed. "Private. Yet still public. If we're going to be married and having a child together, that usually involves cohabitation, I think." he said. "And since I have an extra bedroom, it might be easier to pull off here. You can always sneak back to your place when no one's looking." he added. She perked up a bit. "I guess so. Do you really think we can pull this off?" she wondered. "Do you think anyone is going to buy the idea of you and me and baby makes three?"

He studied her face intently. "I don't think it will be a problem. Actually..." he smiled slowly. "I just thought of someone who can probably back up our story if necessary. An unlikely ally." She furrowed her brow. "Who?" she demanded. "JR Chandler." he answered. "JR?" she squeaked and he nodded. "Yes. The morning after you had your procedure. Remember that?" he asked. She nodded. " I remember." she answered. "Yes. As I was leaving that morning, I noticed your little friend sitting in his car just outside the gate. Watching every move you made. Should I be concerned about this?" he demanded.

She made a disgusted face. "No. JR is harmless, really. So you think he was thinking that you spent the night?" she asked. Zach shrugged. "I can't imagine JR thinking anything else. Actually, it's difficult to imagine JR thinking, period. You and he..you haven't..Have you?" he asked. She laughed. "I should be insulted by that question. No, we haven't, but it certainly hasn't stopped him from trying." she made the disgusted face again. He chuckled. "Fair enough. but I'm sure he'd be thrilled to spread the details around if necessary. Especially since I had him chased away like a proper jealous lover would.He's always struck me as more than a little spiteful."

Kendall set down the now empty container. "So we'll get started on this tomorrow?" she asked. He nodded. "We will. So you should go to bed now. It's late.And tomorrow should be interesting." he said. She laughed. "To say the least. And I am tired." she admitted. He stood up when she did. "I'll take care of that." he said when she reached for the tray. "Go to bed." he said. She nodded. "Okay. " she wrapped her arms around herself as if seeking comfort. "I don't know what to say." she said quietly. "And that rarely happens to me. But I hope you know I mean it when I say that I'm grateful to you. And not just for the rescue today. I."

He shook his head. "You don't have to say any more. I'm just as grateful as you are. For any number of things. Mostly that my timing was good. And that Lavery didn't hurt you." he said. She nodded. "And my mother didn't call. Don't forget that. Of course, once all of this hits the newspapers, she'll probably skip the call and show up in person." she shuddered. He laughed."But we have a head start on her, don't we?" he asked. She smiled. "Right, we do. " she answered. "And that's more than I usually have when it comes to my mother. So add another item to the list of things I'm grateful to you for, I guess."

He looked sheepish at the compliment. "I'm the list maker around here. And the score is even by my tally. So go to bed and try not to worry. That's a big enough task for you to handle for now, considering all that's happened today." he turned towards the table and gathered up the refuse, but he turned again when he felt her hand on his arm. "Thanks. I mean it." she said quietly. He smiled. "You're welcome. Good night." he said. "'Night." she said and walked out of the room.

He exhaled when she was gone. He'd made a lot of promises today, and most of them shouldn't be too difficult to keep. But he couldn't help feel a little skittish, anyway. There was much more riding on this than there had been when he came up with the idea for this marriage. A child added to the mix complicated things. It required a deeper committment than originally planned. Once his Casinos were up and running again, he'd have plenty of time to spend making sure that the world believed he was about to become a father for the second time. But there was no reason he couldn't handle this, he'd handled far more complicated situations than this one in the past.


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: Just a brief note of thanks to all of you for the reviews. Greatly appreciated, especially since this is my first attempt at Zendall. _

_And Bella? I am not a poster at TWOP. But I adore that place and lurk frequently. And yes, the RageMonkey thing is a direct steal from there. So I'll give the credit I should I have given earlier right now. Thanks for reminding me :). It was too perfect a phrase to pass up, lol. DIE RYAN DIE! _

_Whew!I feel much better now :)_

Chapter 19

"I'm waiting for an answer, Hayward." Zach said calmly. "Do we have a deal?" David leaned back in his chair slowly. He could blow this whole thing out of the water with just a brief sentence. Slater was so damned smug that he was more than a little tempted to do just that. But there was the little matter of using his sperm without his consent. That could get messy. He turned his attention to Kendall, sitting beside Zach . Wearing a rock on the third finger of her left hand big enough to choke a horse. "You're very quiet, Kendall. Nothing to add?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "Nothing I care to share with you at the moment. The only thing I want to hear from you is a yes to this deal. Or it's back to the maintenance department for you. " she warned him. David smiled. Truthfully? None of this was any skin off his nose. He had enough on his plate right now with Di and Krystal and Babe. Not to mention the nitwit Martins and the twisted Chandlers. And Mary Smythe nagging him every ten mintues about finding a clinic for poor Greenlee.. He certainly didn't need anything else to worry about now. And he still held the trump card over Slater . He'd have another child he'd know nothing about.The Ethan thing all over again. He hated the idea of submitting to blackmail. But at least he he'd have the satisfaction of knowing that he still had something to wield over Slater if it ever became necessary.And if poor Kendall had to be on her own now? Well,good luck with all of that

"Well. Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" he finally said and extended his hand to Zach. "Deal." Zach ignored his gesture. "I'll pass on the handshake, thanks." he said in a quiet voice. "And I'll have a look at those records now, if you don't mind. " he said. David handed him a file and Zach opened it. "I've already taken care of the details, as you can see. Right down to the blood types. I informed Clater that it was a computer error, and he's amended his copy of the records." David said. He'd omitted the part about Clater contacting him first and wondering why the tests he'd taken on Kendall and her unborn child bore results that couldn't possibly the match the information he'd been supplied about the donor father . That computer error thing always worked. Clater never even blinked.

Zach nodded and closed the folder before he handed it back to David. "I think we're all through here." he said. "Thanks for your cooperation, Hayward." Kendall looked at Zach. "And that's it? You're just going to take his word for it?" she demanded. Zach smiled. "Darling. You really have to learn to trust people. Especially Medical Professionals." he said . "I can't imagine having such a noble calling. It would be a shame if all that talent and potential went to waste. Wouldn't it?" he asked carefully. She smiled. "Yes, honey. It certainly would be a shame. Don't you think so, David?" she asked. "By the way. How are those dishpan hands? Better?" she asked gleefully. "We have a great hand cream that would fix you right up, you know. The disinfectant they use to clean up around here is murder on the skin."

Zach chuckled. "Or perhaps Dr. Osbourne can recommend a good dermatologist. I can call him back and ask if you like?" he reached for the phone. David smirked and held the phone out of his reach. "I get the message." he assured him. "Given the choice between losing my license again and concerning myself with your mess...I'll take my license, thanks." he said. Zach shrugged. "Just making sure. I'll give Dr Osbourne your regards the next time I see him." he said and got to his feet. "Are you ready to go?" he asked Kendall.

She nodded. "Yes. Absolutely." she answered and got to her feet. "David. If everything Zach has told you hasn't convinced you to keep the secret? Do it for Greenlee." she said quietly. "I know that you like to pretend that you don't care about anyone or anything as long as you get what you want..But I know how you feel about Greens. Do it for her." David's glare softened a bit. "The last thing she needs to think about is Lavery's spawn." he said gruffly. "If she were able to think at the moment, that is. And considering her husband is no better off than she is...It's just as well that we forget all about this. A clean slate for everyone. Including the kid."

Zach eyed him carefully and hoped that Kendall wasn't falling for the noble Doctor bullshit. It was a rare peek at her sweet, naive side that was actually rather charming. But wasted on a piece of refuse like Hayward. He slipped his arm around her waist. "We should get going. " he said . She nodded. "David. Thank you. " she said. David stood up and extended his hand. "Good luck." he said .Kendall smiled and shook his hand."Thanks. And if decide not to listen to me? You should know that my fiance has my official permission to cut you off at the knees." she said happily.

David smirked. "I get the hint."he said. "And I do have other patients to see." Zach walked over to open the door for Kendall but kept his eyes fixed on David. "Kendall was being kinder than you deserve, Hayward. I won't stop at your knees." he warned him and closed the door. David shook his head in disgust when they were gone. He was more than a little sure this secret would come in handy someday. And he could wait.

"Are you sure ? We have plenty of time for you to say goodbye to her before we leave." Zach asked as she pushed the call button for the elevator. She nodded. "I'm sure. " she said quietly. "Greenlee has all time in the world, too.And I think seeing her today will be the last visit for awhile." she averted her eyes from his. "Why?" he asked carefully. "A lot of reasons." she said and stared at the floor. "Her mother is looking at clinics in Europe.Switzerland, I think. And she wasn't exactly thrilled to have me around. She made that very clear." she said. "And usually, I don't let something like that stop me."

She looked up when the elevator sounded and Zach put his hand on the small of her back to guide her inside. "But this time you did?" he asked when the elevator was moving again. "Yes. And for purely selfish reasons, really." she said. "I need to get on with this. And hanging onto what's left of my friends isn't going to help anyone." she said in a quiet voice. "Thank you for handling David so well." she said as she turned her face up towards his. He smiled. "You're welcome. You handled him pretty well yourself." he said. She looked up at the floor indicator when the elevator came to a stop sooner than she expected. "Why did you press 5?" she asked. "Because that's where Dr. Clater's office is located. The fifth floor." he explained as if it should be obvious.

Kendall smiled. "Oh. Killing two birds with one stone? " she asked.He nodded. "Yes. The more people who know about this, the better." he said. "And what kind of a fiance and prospective father would I be if I let my child's mother go through an ordeal and not have her checked out by her Doctor?" She stared at him with unabashed admiration. "You do think of everything, don't you?" she remarked. He laughed and slid his hand around her waist. "I try. " he answered and wondered if he should feel the slightest bit guilty for enjoying this a bit too much. More than he had enjoyed anything in a long, long time.

"Kendall. I'm so glad you decided to come and see me." Dr. Clater rose to his feet just after she opened the door. "I heard all about what you went through yesterday and.Oh. You're not alone." he stopped speaking when he saw Zach standing behind her. She smiled. "No. I'm not." she said. "Actually, I'm here at my fiance's insistance. I hope we didn't screw up your schedule?" she asked.Dr Clater smiled. "Fiance?" he asked. "No, of course not. Please, come in." he said . Kendall stepped into the office with Zach close behind her. "Dr Clater, this is my fiance. Zach Slater." she said politely.

Zach extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Doctor Clater. And thank you for seeing us on such short notice." he said. Dr Clater shook his hand. "It's no problem at, Mr Slater. Nice to meet you." he said . "Please. Call me Zach." the man himself insisted. "All right. Zach. Have a seat, won't you?" Dr. Clater offered and gestured to the chairs in front of the desk. "I think Zach is just being overly cautious, Doctor." Kendall insisted. "I don't really think there's any need for an examination. But we would like to talk to you." she said as she sat down. Dr Clater took a seat behind his desk. "Let me be the judge of the examination part, all right?" he asked her. "You've been through traumatic physical and emotional events. And you're still very early in the pregnancy. It doesn't hurt to be cautious." he added. "Don't you agree, Zach?"

Zach nodded. "Absolutely. And Kendall isn't leaving this office until she has a clean bill of health. I usually don't like to play the caveman, but sometimes she presents me with no other choice." he said. Kendall snorted and then gave out with a little huff. "See? She's already being prickly". Zach pointed to her face and Dr. Clater laughed. "I see." he said. "So what it is you would like to talk to me about?" he added and folded his hands together. Zach reached for Kendall's hand. "Stepping up to the plate, I guess. So to speak." he began. "Dr Clater, I'm afraid that Kendall has mislead you about her situation. Through no fault of her own, of course. " he smiled at the utterly lost look on Kendall's face. "It's all right, darling. You don't have to explain. I will." he assured her.

"Doctor, it's very simple. Yesterday was a terrible day in many ways." he said sincerely. "But it was also a wonderful day in many ways. I found my Kendall again. And she made the happiest man alive when she told me we were going to be parents.." Dr Clater smiled. "So you're the father who wasn't supposed to be in the picture?" he asked. "Yes. I am. The very proud and delighted to be in the picture father." Zach replied. "We had an argument weeks ago. " Kendall cut in quickly. "Right after I found out I was pregnant, actually. And this argument. Well..it was a bad one. And it was totally my fault."she added. "I didn't know how to tell him that I was pregnant.And I was..prickly." she smirked a little and Zach laughed. "Because I assumed that he would think I'd screwed up everything on purpose, I guess." she continued.

"We hadn't talked about anything quite so serious..and I wasn't sure how he would react to the news.So I pushed him away." she said quietly. "And it was the most foolish thing I've ever done." Zach frowned. "Don't say that. I did just as much pushing, remember?" he said. "She hates when I nag at her to take better care of herself. And she was eating ice cream for dinner." he pointed out. Dr Clater frowned. "Kendall.." he began in a low voice. She looked sheepish. "It was just that one time." she said quickly. "And I haven't done it since, I swear it." she said. "And he's being much too kind. I was impossible that night. And he was just doing it because he cares about me. " she said.

"Correction. Because he adores you." Zach cut in. "You and our child. " he smiled so sweetly that she felt her stomach flutter a little. Damn, he was good at this kind of crap. "He told me that last night." she said without her tearing her wide, fascinated eyes from his face. "And for the first time in years. I knew that I was exactly where I belonged. And that my baby was, too." she looked at Dr. Clater . "He wants me. He loves me.." she squeaked a little with pretend joy and Zach quietly admired her performance.He suspected she would be good at this, but he'd underestimated her skills. She was very good at this.

"He does." Zach agreed. "Very, very much." he linked his fingers through hers and smiled. "I'm not the ideal portrait of a prospective father, but if interest and love count for anything.." Dr Clater smiled. "They do. Immensely. And who's to say what an 'ideal' father is, really? Love and committment are the most important things. And you seem to have a firm grasp on both those he said. Zach laughed. "Thank you. I'm afraid I don't have any cigars at the moment. But I do plan to pass out a lot of those big, obnoxious chocolate ones when the time comes." he said.

Dr. Clater laughed. "Save a couple for me. I'm a sucker for chocolate.Don't tell my wife." he added. Zach smiled. "It will be our secret, I promise. So have I missed very much?" he asked. Dr Clater shook his head. "Nothing terribly important. So far, everything is going very smoothly. Kendall is in excellent health, and so is the baby. No more ice cream dinners, though." he chided her gently. She smirked. "Scout's honor." she said and held up her hand. Dr. Clater noticed the ring on her finger and smiled. "So it's official, then?" he pointed to it.Kendall noticed and looked at her hand. "Oh. Yes. " she smiled quickly. "It is." she said. "Congratulations." Dr. Clater smiled again. "To both of you. To all of you." he corrected himself. "Thank you." Kendall said and lowered her hand to her lap.

"I'll just do a brief examination today, Kendall. You have your regular appointment at my office next week. And I'll expect you to keep it." he stood up and opened the door to the exam room. "You too, Zach." he said. Zach got to his feet. "Absolutely." he said. Dr Clater walked into the exam room. "You were a girl scout?" Zach whispered into her ear as they both stood up . "I got kicked out of Brownies for selling black market cookies." she whispered back. "Thanks for ratting me out about the ice cream." she complained. He laughed easily and she grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him along behind her. The action wasn't really necessary, he was actually looking forward to this part. But he let her do it anyway.


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: Bella, absolutely no offense taken. I honestly appreciated the reminder. There can never be enough credit given toTWOP for me, or enough RYAN HATE. Tee hee. Although after today's episode, the RYAN HATE may have to be shared with my newly rediscovered JULIA HATE. Sanctimonious twit,go find your destiny withRageMonkey!RULIA rules!**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews. Loved them all :)**_

Chapter 20

"I don't know what you're mad about. Those were definitely worth the extra money.And they did throw in the music at no extra charge." Zach mused as they were headed down the turnpike back to Pine Valley. Kendall smirked."You got hosed." she insisted. "These crappy flowers aren't worth 10 bucks, never mind 20. The ones they sell outside the Serving Spoon are nicer than this. And they're only 5 bucks a bunch." she said and examined the wilting bouquet in her hand. "We can stop there on the way home and get you some if you want, honey." he said calmly and batted his eyelashes.

She swatted him lightly with the flowers and several petals fluttered around him into the air. "I'm serious. " she continued and picked a rose petal off his shoulder. "The flowers weren't necessary. " she said. He shrugged. "Appearances are important. And since you wouldn't let me stop at a Florist, that was the best I could do. Details, Kendall. Details." he said. She sighed. "Right. Details. Is that the reason for the bling?" she asked and stared at her finger. He laughed. "No. I bought that because I thought it would help persuade you. And because it was the biggest one they had." he answered.

She laughed. "I guess you know me better than I thought. So this.." she touched the plain gold band on the third finger of his left hand as it lay on the steering wheel. "More detail?" she asked and took her hand away quickly. He nodded . "Yes. You bought a new suit and those are new shoes, aren't they?" he asked . She stuck out her foot to admire the strappy Jimmy Choo sandal briefly. "Yes.But I never need an excuse to buy new shoes or a new suit. So that doesn't really count." she decided. He laughed. "Maybe I just needed an excuse to buy myself jewelry. Is that better?" he asked. She giggled. "I guess. Could you possibly come up with an excuse for some food?" she wondered. "I'd eat these flowers, but I hate picking leaves out of my teeth."

He smirked. "Everyone knows the real nutritional value are in the petals, anyway." he answered blithely. "We should be in Pine Valley in a few more minutes. If you can wait until then, we can go anywhere you want to for dinner." he said. She frowned. "Could we just order in?" she asked and he glanced at her briefly. "I'd like a little time to get used to this before we run into someone we know.And you know we're going to run into someone we know. That always happens in this town." she said. He smiled. "Sure. " he said and turned his attention back to the road.

"I promise I'll take care of the gaming license thing first thing in the morning." she said quickly. She felt guilty for being such a complete wuss about this, especially when he seemed completely unfazed by the whole thing. "There's no rush. One day more or less won't make much of a difference." he said calmly. "Whenever you feel you're ready." She frowned. "Wasn't that the point of this whole thing? To get those gaming licenses back?" she demanded. He nodded. "It was. It is. But do I need to remind you again about details?" he wondered. "We've just married. We have a baby on the way.We're thrilled. Over the moon. Delirious and schmoopy. So of course the first thing we do is head straight back to work the morning after our Wedding Night. " he said and stared at her briefly.

"Oh." she said sheepishly. "I guess that wouldn't make too much sense, would it?" she asked. "No. It wouldn't.We can always have the work excuse to fall back on to explain the lack of honeymoon. But I think even the most driven, dedicated capitalist would take off the day after their wedding." She sighed and looked out the window. "I didn't realize how many details would be involved in something like this." she said quietly. "I'm usually good with details. At least when it comes to business. It's the personal part that usually trips me up. I tend to dive in up to my neck and screw the details."

"But this is business, remember?" he reminded her and she turned to look at him. "Think of this as just another business deal if it helps." he suggested. She laughed. "That's what it is. A merger. An arrangement. Did you catch the pair that were coming in as we were leaving?" she wondered. "I thought they were going to go at it right there in the parking lot." she complained. He laughed. "You sound about a hundred years old. Don't be so stuffy." he said. She sat up. "Stuffy? ME?" she squeaked. "I was merely commenting on some rude behavior, that's all." she insisted. "Geez. I sound like Myrtle Fargate again, don't I?" she asked. "It's not as if I haven't done the PDA thing before. I have. " she added. "I know. I've seen it." he answered.

She smirked. "I haven't done it that much." she said. "And it has been awhile." she mused. He laughed. "And that is your problem in a nutshell." he decided. "My problem?" she demanded. "I don't have any problem. I was just attempting to make conversation. That's my only problem." she insisted and turned back to the window. "It gets easier." he said quietly. She turned sideways. "What does? Conversation?" she asked. "No. Being alone." he answered. "I don't expect you to stay that way, of course. If you promise to be discreet about it ."

"Forget it." she cut him off. "One of the other points of this whole thing is to keep me away from anything remotely involving romance. The kind that blows up in your face, remember?" she reminded him. He nodded. "I remember. Sex doesn't always involve romance. And if your hormones are seething.." he began "Seething?" she squeaked. "All right. If you're horny. Better?" he corrected himself. She laughed. "I can't believe you just said horny. " she giggled.

He smirked. "I was trying to relate on a Sex and the City level. That's the way you Fusion women talk, isn't it?" he asked. She giggled harder. "Sure. Whatever.We sit around and swill Cosmos and talk about vibrators all day long, too." she decided. "I never realized what a well rounded kind of guy you are, Zach. What's next? R. Kelly videos? A discussion of Brangelina versus TomKat?" He furrowed his brow. "Who?" he asked. "Never mind." she waved her hand. "Your offer is appreciated. But I don't think I'll be taking you up on it any time soon." she decided. "Horny or not."

"I wasn't referring to me, if that's what's stopping you." he answered. She whirled sideways in her seat. "I knew that." she snapped. "And I don't plan on scouring the jails when I feel lonely, either." He'd said that to her months before. When he was goading her about Ethan. She would remember that now. Of course. "Kendall." he said calmly. "I didn't mean to offend you. I simply wanted to make it clear that this is an open marriage. As long as you're discreet, whatever you do is up to you." he said. "Including JR Chandler?" she needled.

He made a disgusted face. "If you choose to shop in the boys department..that's your decision." he said. She laughed. "I see. Considering how indiscreet JR can be? I think I'll pass, thanks." she said. "So does this go both ways? " she wondered. "Do you have someone in mind already?" He shrugged. "There's always your Mother. You know I kind of have a thing for her." he mused.

She smirked. "I'm serious." she said. He nodded. "So am I. " he answered with a face that was anything but serious. She rolled her eyes impatiently. "Fine. Whatever. I'm sure there's a showgirl or two hanging around who wouldn't mind making the boss happy." He laughed. "I'll look into that." he said as they entered the center of town. "I could drop you off at the Chandler place right now if you like.." he offered. "It's on the way." She glared at him . "Shut up and drive. " she snapped.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

He pressed his lips together to keep from laughing aloud and they finished the drive to the complex in silence. "They did a good job on the door and the window." he said just to break the silence as he looked out the front windshield. "I'm pregnant." she answered. He looked puzzled. "I know?" he answered in the form of a question hoping she would say something in response that made sense.

"I'm pregnant." she repeated. "And you're going to screw around on me. Is that what you're trying to say?" she demanded. "We've been married all of five minutes and you're already thinking of ways to skip out on me?" He stared at her blankly. "Okaaaayy." he said slowly. "Let's review this. You and I are involved in BUSINESS arrangement." he emphasized the word. "I offer to let you do whatever you want with anyone you want. And I'm the one at fault?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes. That about covers it." she decided. "I'm pregnant. " she added.

He sighed. "Kendall. Something approaching sense would be really nice right about now." he said. She glared at him. "It works out pretty well for you, doesn't it? You get your casinos back. You get to play Daddy and Rescuer and get a little something on the side all at the same time. And what do I get? Swollen ankles. Stretch marks. Morning sickness. Heartburn. Hemmorhoids." she snapped. He winced. "You could have stopped after the heartburn, you know. I get the point." he said. "And for the record, I wouldn't do anything to embarrass you. Why would I? This was my idea in the first place, remember?" he reminded her.

She frowned. "You don't really have a thing for my mother. Do you ?" she asked. He laughed. "No. I don't. She has a definite problem with me, though. " Kendall sighed. "I know. You've seen her at her absolute worst. And she hates that. " she said. He nodded. "And there's the Cambias thing. " he said .Kendall nodded. "I'll handle my mother. Someone who's been married ten times should have nothing to say about anybody's choices about anything. Ever. Period." she said firmly. "And I just made a huge spectacle of myself over nothing, didn't I?" she asked weakly. "It's hormones. It has to be. I usually make sense most of the time." she insisted. He laughed. "I can vouch for that. No problem." he said and opened the car door.

Kendall unbuckled her seat belt and was about to open her own door when he did it for her. She looked up at his face. "Just ignore me when that happens next time." she said. "I'm feeling..I don't know what I'm feeling, exactly." she complained. He took her hand to help her out of the car. "I think I heard somewhere that you're pregnant. " he said "Is that true?" he asked and closed the door behind her. "I hear it's about 150 percent likely, yes." she answered. He nodded. "That explains it then. Hormones." he said and reached into his pocket. "Your keys." he said and handed them to her. She looked at them in her open palm. "Thanks." "If you need anything, give me a call, All right?" he asked and kissed her on the cheek just in case anyone was watching. "Where are you going?" she demanded as he walked over to his own front door. "Into my home." he explained carefully and wondered if he just should start drinking heavily now . If the next nine months were going to be anything like the last few minutes, he should probably get a head start.

"To do what?" she asked and folded her arms. He frowned. "Kendall. I live here. My clothes are here. I have ketchup on my tie because you had to have a hot dog and I'd like to change. " he explained. "You wanted a hot dog, too." she insisted. "And the ketchup was an accident." she said sadly. He watched in horror as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Kendall. What is it?" he asked and walked towards her. "I don't know." she complained and wiped her face. "I'm acting like a psychopath and I don't know how to stop it. It can't just be hormones. Maybe that insanity thing really is contagious. I'm sorry." she sniffed.

He handed her a handkerchief. "It isn't." he said patiently. "Let's see. You've had your two best friends lose their minds. You had your home destroyed and your life threatened. You married a man with very few redeeming qualities and you're horny. And there's a vicious rumor flying around that you could be pregnant." he said and was relieved when she giggled. "All perfectly valid reasons to act a little crazy, I think." he decided.

She blew her nose loudly. "You got part of that wrong, you know." she said and crumpled up the handkerchief. "You have a lot of redeeming qualities." He smiled. "I do?" he asked. She nodded. "You wear nice suits." she volunteered. He folded his arms. "That's not a redeeming quality. It just means I have an expensive tailor. Next?" he prompted.She bit her lip. "You can pull a whole piece of plywood off a door in one fell swoop.Pretty impressive." she said. "So can a monkey if he feels the urge to do so. Next?" he answered.

She chewed her lip a bit more. "You smell nice?" she suggested. "It might be Aramis, I think. I know it's not Fusion. And it's a bit too woodsy for Polo. And it's definitely not Draakar Noir. Is it?" she asked. "Truefitt and Hill." he answered with a decided twinkle in his eyes. She frowned. "Who and what?" she asked. "Truefitt and Hill." he repeated. "They have a barbershop in London. Several, in fact. Everything else makes me itch."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? So you have sensitive skin? Have you tried shaving with the grain?" she asked. "A lot of men make the mistake of shaving against the grain, and that can be really irritating." she said helpfully. "Thanks for the information. But smelling nice isn't a redeeming quality. Unless you're deeply shallow. " he supplied. She laughed. "It might be shallow, but it certainly beats the alternative. Who wants a man that stinks?" she wondered. He smirked. "I'm glad you seem to be feeling better. May I go and get changed now, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"I guess so." she said without much enthusiasm. "I didn't come up with any reedeming qualities, did I?" she asked. He turned around after unlocking his front door. "I told you. I don't have many." he said calmly. "But I accepted it a long time ago, and I'm managing to plug along without them. Anything else?" he asked. She shook her head. "No. I guess not.I thought about ordering some Chinese Food. Or maybe Pizza. And there's always sushi. I guess I'll decide after I get changed." she said and turned towards her door.

Zach stifled a sigh. She was impossible. Lonely and frightened and confused and too proud to admit to any of it. He was exhausted, so she so had to be, too. It had been a long, strange day. Pretending to be one thing in public and being entirely another thing in private was draining. But most of this had been his idea to begin with. And like it or not, he was in it now. Up to his neck. "No sushi." he blurted out just as she opened her door.

She turned around. "Why not?" she asked and stuck out her chin in that impossible way. Impossible and yet definitely appealing. "Because raw fish is a risk at any time. And especially to pregnant women. Maybe you should try reading those books instead of using them to separate your undewear. Just a suggestion.." he answered. She smirked. "I'll have to do that eventually, I guess." she said. "Good. Go and get them out and get started." he said. "And when I come back? Expect a quiz." he warned her. He stepped inside and closed the door before she could answer and he saw her through the front window, leaning against her open front door with a disgusted look on her face. He chuckled and dropped his keys on the end table before he headed off to the shower.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

"Wrong." Zach said and checked the back of the book just in case. Kendall looked up with her mouth full of pasta. "It can't be." she said after she swallowed. "Give me that book." she said and snatched it out of his hand. He leaned over and pointed to the page."Right there in black and white." he announced and picked up his plate again. "Pregnant women need only an extra 300 calories each day. About the equivalent of about 2 ½ cups of low-fat milk. " she read aloud. "Only 300 calories?Since when? And I hate milk. Especially low fat milk." she announced. He laughed. "It doesn't have to be just from low fat milk. And since you're so thin, I think we can bend the rules a little bit. Dr Clater seemed to think so.He did mention wanting you to eat a bit more. And not just ice cream." He hinted and pointed to her plate."Eat up." he urged gently.

She ignored him and furrowed her brow. "You think I'm too thin?" she demanded. He winced. "Kendall. Just eat." he said tiredly. She frowned and picked up her fork. "The sofa turned out great." she said flatly. "All the stains came out." she stretched out her hand across the cushions and rubbed them absently. Zach shifted sideways on the floor to watch her. "Robert is very thorough.And he's quite fond of you. Did I mention that?" he asked. She stared at him intently. "Me? I've never met the man.Maybe that's why he thinks he's fond of me. I have that effect sometimes on men I've never met." she smirked. He laughed. "You make it sound impossible that anyone could be fond of you. It isn't.I told you..You have a face people like." he insisted. "But the rest of me is too thin." she finished for him and he laughed again. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?" he asked. She shrugged. "It's not exactly flattering. And you know me. I'm all about the shallow." she put down the book and picked up her plate again.

"That's what you'd like everyone to believe, isn't it?" he asked suddenly. She looked up with her mouth full. "What?" she asked after she swallowed. "That you're a shallow bit of fluff.All sparkle and on the outside, but a tigress on the prowl for her next male conquest on the inside.A vixen. A viper.Take your pick." he answered. She scowled. "Those are some lousy choices." she said and he laughed. "Lucky for you that none of them apply. Not really. But you'd like the world at large to think they do. And I haven't figured out why just yet." he decided. She narrowed her eyes. " Probably for the same reason you let the world think of you as evil Alexander Cambias, Jr when that title doesn't really apply, either." she responded calmly.

"And don't look so surprised. You're not the only who knows how to play to the public." she insisted and grinned when he laughed. "You do this whole Zen, vague, man of few words so I must be really smart thing." she continued. "And it plays up the whole evil man of mystery angle, too. Very impressive." He studied her face carefully. "Thanks. " he said after a long silence."I like it." She burst out laughing. "So you're admitting it's all an act?" she asked happily. He smiled at the sparkling glee in her eyes. "I don't know. Do you think I should? That would probably ruin everything." She nodded. "It would. Why do you think I keep it up? Because you always give the customer what they want.And so do I." she decided. "And when they find out the truth..That most of the time the tigress is a scared little kitten like everyone else." he began. "What then?"

She leaned her hand against her cheek and shrugged. "What do you do when someone discovers that Alexander Cambias Jr has a heart?" she wondered. "And that he's funny and occasionally a little charming? " He smiled. "Only occasionally?" he asked. She smirked. "Feel free to count that as a redeeming quality. Answer the question." she insisted. He shrugged and mirrored her gesture by leaning his hand against his own cheek." You run. Or you add a few more bricks to the wall you keep around yourself and hope that keeps your secret intact." he answered. Her smirk faded. "And if it doesn't..You're alone again." she countered. He nodded. "Yes. Usually. Because you didn't have the guts to show your hand when it counted." he replied. She sighed . "And gambling analogies are so you." she said and he chuckled. "The real me or the Alexander Cambias me?" he asked.

She studied him carefully. "I haven't figured that part out yet." she decided. "Ask me again in few more days." He reached out to pick up her plate. "Only if you finish this." he said and handed it to her. She picked up her fork."I came up with two redeeming qualities for you." she said. He glanced at her sideways. "And?" he asked. She shrugged. "And? You can't come up with a couple about me?" she asked. He laughed. "I didn't realize I was obligated to do that." he answered. She smirked. "You aren't. Forget it." she said. "I already know what you'll say, anyway. I have a face the public will like. I'm loyal and I'm too thin." she finished. He chuckled. "You left out that you smell nice. And you wear nice clothes. And while I haven't seen you in it? Your collection of LaPerla is impressive even in a drawer." She narrowed her eyes as if to express anger, but her lips were twitching playfully. "Those aren't redeeming qualities." she said. "I run a perfume company. If I don't smell nice, I'm in big trouble. And nice clothes and my addiction to LaPerla just means I have a very busy Credit Card Statement. I already told you that you're funny and a little bit charming. So give.." she waved her fingers towards herself to urge him on.

He set down his now empty plate and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You're still going to finish that. " he warned her and pointed to her plate. "Stop stalling." she insisted. He tilted his head sideways to study her. "You're funny. " he decided. "And a little bit charming when you want to be.Enough?" he asked. She smirked. "You stole those from me." she said accusingly. He shrugged. "I thought they sounded familiar. But they happen to be true. " he said. "I haven't figured out the rest yet. Ask me again in a few more days."

She reached for her fork again and he tossed the used napkin onto his empty plate and leaned his head against one hand to watch her eat. "You have good table manners." he said suddenly and she looked up. "Another redeeming quality." he added. She laughed. "Knowing enough not to pick my teeth with my fork is not a redeeming quality." she said.He smiled. "I'm trying. " he said and she turned her attention back to the food. "Besides..If I told you that you have lovely hair and beautiful eyes, you'll think I've gone soft on you. " he said and her head snapped up again quickly. He winked at her playfully and she smirked. "I wasn't fishing for compliments. I was just trying to find some common ground between us, that's all. Besides...the obvious." she amended. Meaning Ethan. He understood and nodded. "We have plenty of common ground without the obvious." he insisted. "Finally." he said as she ate the last forkful. "You take forever to eat." he complained and reached for her empty plate.

He got to his feet with the plates in his hands and she followed him "What kind of common ground?" she wondered. He shrugged and put the plates into the sink. "You like money. So do I." he suggested. She laughed. "Agreed. What else?" she urged and leaned against the counter. "You prefer to avoid the L word and all it involves and so do I." he continued. She nodded. "Another good one. What else?" she demanded and he furrowed his brow."We both like hot dogs." he said and she laughed. "And Penne Arrabiata." she added. "Yes." he agreed. "And there have been very successful mergers built on much less than that."

She rubbed one bare foot against the other and regarded him carefully from across the kitchen. "Can I have one of those gold key cards ? The ones that run the express elevator at the Casino?" she asked suddenly. He laughed. "You can have two if you like. One for each hand." She giggled like a happy child. "Excellent.I hate waiting." she said. He smiled. "More common ground. I don't like waiting, either." he answered."Why don't you go and sit down for awhile? You haven't stopped moving for five minutes since this morning." he said. She wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged. "I'm fine. I'll have plenty of time in the future to sit around and stuff my face with bon bons." she said. "Bon bons.When was the last time you had a bon bon?The truth now.." he answered.

She shrugged. "Okay. Never. I'm not even sure what they are. I've eaten entire boxes of Godiva in one sitting, but I don't think they make bon bons. I'm sure I got that from a cheesy romance novel." He smiled."Whatever. You're going to be much too busy the next few months to have any time to sit around and stuff your face with bon bons. "He moved her away from the refrigerator carefully to open the freezer. "Busy? Busy with what?" she wondered. "Having a baby for one thing." he answered. "But there's also your business.And mine. I do expect a little return on my investment now and then." he said carefully and peered inside the freezer. "Kendall. There was an entire package of oreos in here last night.." he said. She shrugged. "I got hungry while I was studying for my pop quiz." she said. "And I can't drink milk all by itself. I never could .What kind of return on your investment?" she demanded.

He looked disappointed. "No Oreos. Damn." he said and she laughed. "I'll buy you half a dozen packages. Double Stuf, if you want. I promise. What kind of return on your investment?" she repeated. He settled for leftover ice cream and closed the freezer. "I expect to see that face the public likes at the Casino now and then." he said. "I realize that as the months go by, a Casino might be the last place you feel like being..." She made a face. "This isn't 1900. I'm not an invalid. Pregnancy isn't a reason to take the vapors and retire to bed for nine months. You don't allow smoking in your casinos, correct?" she asked. He nodded and she shrugged. "Then there is absolutely no reason why I can't be there. In fact? I'll have to insist on being there.. " she decided. "Just think of the pretty little picture it will paint of big bad Zach Slater as the happy family man. That should get those slot machines singing." she said gleefully and he laughed. "Sounds like a plan. " he agreed."But only when you have the time." he added and offered the ice cream.

She put her hand on her stomach. "No. Thanks. Go ahead." she said. "I'm full about up to here." she held one hand up to her nose.She trailed after him into the living room. Usually a man feeling so comfortable in her home would make her skittish. But Zach Slater had always made himself right at home here. At first, the way he'd barge in here unannounced and make himself comfortable used to drive her crazy. And now, while it still felt a bit strange, it didn't bother her much at all. She sat down on the sofa and watched him eat ice cream. She guessed that having him save her life in almost this exact spot might have something to do with her newfound acceptance of his apparent ease at feeling comfortable here. But there was probably a bit more to it than that.And she certainly wasn't going to go there. Even if she was a little lonely. And horny.

"What?" he asked with his mouth full. "What what?" she responded. He glanced at her sideways."You tell me. What's wrong?" he wondered. She smiled and gave a little shrug. "Nothing. I guess that this is just about the last thing I expected to be doing on my wedding night. " she said more than a bit sadly. He narrowed his gaze. "It's not exactly my idea of a honeymoon, either." he answered and her smile returned. "But this is a business arrangement, isn't it? So what am I complaining about?" she brightened up. "I got some serious brand new bling today, right? And new shoes. And a new last name. Not a bad day at all. " she said. "And a brand new life." he reminded her.

She nodded and he noticed her perform that gesture again...Placing her hand over her stomach and moving it away quickly as if she were afraid someone might see. "It's going to work out, isn't it?" she asked plaintively. "Yes. It is." he answered confidently. He was certain that the business end of this arrangement was going to be profitable and successful for both of them. All of them. That change from both to all was something he hadn't planned for, but he had recently readjusted to the idea of having to think on his feet again.

With Kendall around, it was an absolute necessity. And when she smiled at him the way she was smiling right now, it was a necessity in more ways than one. Sometimes he was certain she had a very good idea exactly how charming she could be when she chose to show it. And yet at other times, she appeared to have no idea at all of how appealing she was when she let down her guard.They were both at loose ends, and for him, that wasn't unusual. He'd spent most of his adult life at loose ends. On his own. Just the way he liked it. And Kendalls' situation was exactly the opposite.

She had fought so long and hard not to be on her own.To be accepted by the family and friends she craved so desperately while he had turned his back on his family at 17 and never looked back. The secret part of his heart that craved exactly what she had now couldn't help but admire her tenacity. Her refusal to be left on the outside looking in. It had given her a sister and niece she adored. An extended family who loved her. And it made her vulnerable to people who took advantage of her need to be needed. Like the Laverys. And Hayward. Protector wasn't his usual role, he usually preferred to avoid the complications the title carried. But it appeared that he was going to have to protect his brand new wife and the child she carried from more than one person. It wasn't exactly a Norman Rockwell portrait of family life. But it was something to focus on beside himself and his ghosts. And that was much more than he'd had yesterday.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

Zach was on Kendall's sofa the next morning, half asleep and dreaming about ice cream and Oreos and singing slot machines when the doorbell rang. "KENDALL!" he opened one eye at the sound of Erica Kane's voice. "KENDALL I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" she yelled and pounded on the brand new door. He was grateful Kendall hadn't completely closed the verticals as he sat up slowly and yawned. If they were completely closed,he wouldn't be able to see Erica's tiny body bobbing up an down furiously in front of the door. This should be very, very entertaining. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back to fold his hands behind his head. "KENDALL! I'M GOING TO GET THE MANAGER IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THE DOOR THIS MINUTE! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Shit. So it wasn't a nightmare.." he turned his head at the sound of Kendall's voice. "No. I'm afraid not." he said calmly. She belted her robe around her a bit tighter. "And what are you doing just sitting there?" she demanded. "Get up!" she stomped over to the sofa and yanked the pillow out from behind him. "KENDALL!" Erica yelled again. "Do you think she'll try and pick the lock?" Zach asked calmly as Kendall tried to tug the sheet off his legs. "Do you really have to ask that question?" she answered. "Get up. I need this." she demanded and finally manged to yank the sheet free. She rolled it up into a ball and stuffed it into the closet along with the pillow before she pushed the door shut.

Zach was sitting on the sofa, watching her with an amused expression. "So you're just going to sit there?" she demanded. "I thought I would wait and take my cues from you, snookums." he said. She glared at him. "This is my cue. Get up. NOW." she demanded. He shrugged and lowered his feet from the coffee table calmly before he stood up and straightened out the pillows calmly. "There.You can open the door now, sweetheart." he said. "Musn't keep Mom waiting.Do you think she'll mind if I call her Mom?" he wondered. Kendall bit her lip. "Cut it out. She's in full out Diva overload.Which requires a delicate touch. " she insisted. He walked towards her and smiled. "I can be delicate. Watch." he said and unlocked the door.

Erica's hand was poised mid knock. "Oh my God." she said as she took in Zach's sleep attire. "Hi Mom." he said brightly. "How about a hug?" he said and opened up his arms. Kendall yanked his arms down quickly . "That's delicate?" she hissed and shoved him aside. "I couldn't help myself. It's MOM." he emphasized the word. The vein in Erica's temple was throbbing visibly and she put her hand up to her head. "Mother. I thought you were in New York?" Kendall said weakly. Erica lowered her hand to glare at her daughter. "I was. And when we got back this morning. What do I see screaming at me from the front page of the Bulletin?" she demanded and pulled the newspaper out from underneath her arm. "This!" she said dramatically and thrust it at Kendall.

Zach leaned over for a peek as Kendall opened the newspaper. "Daughter of Erica Kane weds Casino owner. " Kendall read aloud. Zach frowned. "That's not very nice. They didn't even mention your name, pookie. " he said and slid his arm around Kendall's waist. "But at least Mom will get some good publicity out of it. Right Mom?" he grinned at Erica. "You shut up." she pointed her finger at him. "Mother. Don't tell my husband to shut up." Kendall said calmly. "And if you're going to have a conniption, could you at least have it inside?" she asked. "Fine." Erica said and breezed past both of them.

Zach closed the front door calmly as Erica tossed her purse onto the coffee table. Right next to that damned pile of books. Shit. Shit. Shit. Kendall rubbed her forehead and walked over quickly to steer her Mother into the kitchen. "I'll make you some coffee, and we'll talk about it." she said . "I don't want any coffee. But I will NOT leave here until you admit that you've made a horrible mistake, Kendall. Do you realize what you've done?" she demanded . Kendall nodded. "We'll talk about it, Mother. " she assured her and caught Zach's attention discreetly before her eyes traveled to the books on the table.

He walked over and picked them up quickly. "Don't start without me. " he grinned before he disappeared into the bedroom. Kendall exhaled. One announcement at a time was about all she could handle today. "Kendall. let go of me." Erica insisted and pushed her hands away. Kendall stood up straight. "Fine. Stop acting like a lunatic." she warned her. Erica sighed. "I'm not the one acting like a lunatic. Have you lost your mind?" she demanded. "I realize what a tremendous shock you've been through. And thank God none of that landed in the papers." she added. " And Thank God Opal called me and told me all about that. That's why I rushed home as soon as I could.But I never expected to come home and find out that you've gone around the bend, too. Jack is devastated about Greenlee.And I'm just sick about Ryan." she said sadly.

"And what about your daughter?" Zach interrupted. "Any room for concern about her in there, Mom?" he asked calmly. She glared at him. "Of course I'm concerned about her. When she does things like this ." "Things like what?" Zach demanded. "You act as if she's committed a crime or something." he continued. "Do you have any idea what she's been through the last few days? Lavery tried to kill her."

Erica's face turn ashen. "It's true, Mother. Right about where you're standing, in fact. " Kendall answered quietly. "If it weren't for Zach, I probably wouldn't be here fighting with you." Erica shook her head. "I didn't know that. Opal just mentioned that Ryan and Greenlee had both had nervous breakdowns..I...Did he hurt you?" she asked. Kendall shook her head. "No. He didn't. I doubt I'm ever going to forget it, though. " Zach put his arm around her discreetly. "Of course not. Of course not." Erica said dramatically. "But that's no reason to go off and do whatever it is you've done here." she insisted. "The word you're searching for is married, Mother. You're familiar with the concept, I know that." Kendall said.

Erica glared at her. "Don't insult me, young lady. I'm trying to help you." she snapped. Kendall laughed. "That's a lovely thought, Mother. But I don't need any help. " she said and drew Zach's hand around her more tightly. "For the first time in ages,I'm happy. In spite of all the garbage that's happened the last few days, I'm really happy. " she said. Erica gave Zach a disgusted look "What have you done to her?" she demanded. "Blackmail or something?" Zach smiled. "You crush me, Mother Kane. " he said quietly. "I've never had to blackmail a woman to be with me. Never. And marriage is too sacred an institution to me to be taken so lightly." Erica flipped her hair a bit nervously. "And I suppose that's a shot at me. Did you hear that, Kendall? The man insulted me" she insisted. Kendall nodded. " I heard. I should have warned you that Zach isn't a man who can be intimidated easily. But wait a minute...You already knew that, didn't you?" she mused.

Erica huffed indignantly."All I'm trying to do is look out for your best interests, Kendall. And yet all you can manage to do is stand here and insult me?" she waved her hand angrily. "I am so disappointed in you, Kendall. " Kendall smirked. "And this is news?" she asked. "When are you NOT disappointed in me, Mother?" she asked.Zach had a feeling the anger and hurt in her voice wasn't completely an act and he tightened his hold on her waist a little and hoped she would understand the gesture. Erica wore the look of a ruffled peacock as she flicked her hair out of her eyes. "You know that I only want what's best for you, sweetheart." she said in calmer voice. Her eyes continued to shoot daggers at her new son -in -law, especially after he winked at her again. "And for the first time in ages, that's what I have, Mother." Kendall said easily and put her hand against the front of Zach's tshirt.

She almost purred aloud when he lifted that hand with his own and pressed his lips to her palm. Damned hormones.She managed to get hold of herself and turned her attention back to her indignant mother. Her mouth was hanging open slightly and Kendall's grin was more than a little smug. "Speechless, Mother?" she asked. "Would that be a first?" Zach wondered and shifted Kendall a bit closer to him. Her body felt electric and alive underneath his hand. As if a current were running just underneath her skin. She turned her gaze to his face, and those remarkable eyes were sparkling, the curve of her delicate cheek flushed pink. "Definitely." she said in low voice. What the hell was going on here? He was looking at her like a hungry cat eyeing a tasty mouse.She recognized the look right away, she'd used it to her own advantage many times in the past. He couldn't be that good an actor, could he?

He pressed his lips to her forehead gently before he turned his attention back to Erica. Her mouth was still slightly ajar and she snapped it closed immediately. "Pawing each other is certainly not going to convince me." she huffed. He smiled. "I wasn't aware we had to convince you of anything. Mom." he said easily. "Kendall and I had hoped to keep this our secret for just awhile longer. Especially since we won't have a chance to get away for a proper honeymoon." He smoothed his hand down her slim back just to feel that current underneath his fingers again. "But since it's all out in the open now? Let me say this to you directly. I adore your daughter. And for some lucky reason, she appears to be quite fond of me, too."

Kendall moved her head to his shoulder and stifled another purr. If he was doing this to tease her, he was going to be walking funny for a week. He chuckled and drew her closer. "You're terribly quiet down there, darling. " he said.The way too amused tone of his voice confirmed that he was definitely trying to push her buttons and it was time to push back. She snuggled against his neck a little closer. "That's not what you said last night, sweetie." she said and rubbed her nose against his neck briefly before she pressed her lips to it. The pulse in his neck was throbbing like crazy and her lips curled into a smile before she turned sideways to face Erica again.

"Be happy for me, Mother. As happy as I am. I'm insanely, over the moon happy and in love. And for the first time in a long time, it doesn't hurt or make me crazy. " "Kendall.This man." Erica began and shook her head. "This man is my husband." Kendall insisted and picked up her head. "And if you keep insisting on insulting him, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." she said calmly. "Kendall." Zach cut in and she looked up. He smiled at her. "I'm going to grab a shower. You and Mom need a chance to talk about this privately."

"No." she said a little too quickly for herownliking. The appeal of dealing with her mother alone right now was right up there with root canal without novacaine. "I mean. We're in this together, aren't we?" she added. He nodded and smoothed his hand over her forearm gently. "Of course we are." he said in a voice smooth as silk.She smiled and he didn't question whether or not the relief in her eyes was genuine. It had to be. No one was that good an actress. He turned his attention back to Erica. "Why don't we all sit down and discuss this like adults?" he said gently.

Erica waved her hand. "I am not discussing anything with you. You're using Kendall for some sick twisted reason. And don't think I won't find out what it is. Because I will. Bet on it." she warned him. "Mother." Kendall said when Erica breezed past them towards the door. "Let her go, sweetheart." Zach said calmly and Erica whirled around and stared him down. He smiled. "You'll be back, won't you Mom?" he asked her. He had every confidence she would be. Drama queens like Erica Kane thrived on this kind of thing. Conflict, upheaval. Guilt. Whatever it took to remain the center of the universe.

He knew his first guess was correct when she appeared a bit flustered and tossed her head. "I'll be back when my daughter comes to her senses. Not a second sooner. " she insisted and flung the door open dramatically. "Mother." Kendall repeated and Zach held onto her arms. "Let her go." he said quietly. Erica slammed the door behind her and Kendall sighed. "That went well. Don't you think?" she winced. Zach chuckled. "She'll be back. You know that." he said. She nodded. "Yes. That's what scares me." she complained. "When she gets like this? There's no stopping her."

Zach shrugged. "I think we can take her." he said. She smirked. "Take her? Is that a suggestion? A world cruise for a year or so and then a Congratulations, Grandma card when she returns?" she asked. He laughed. "That's not a bad idea, you know. " he mused. She shook her head. "She'd find a way back here if she had to hijack a life boat . She lives for this kind of thing." she said.

Zach shrugged again. "So don't give her what she wants for a change." he said. Kendall furrowed her brow. "Excuse me?" she asked. He smiled. "Let her stew. If she wants to make amends? Let her come to you first. You just said that she lives for this kind of thing. If she wants more of it badly enough? She'll be back." He turned her around to face him."I know how much your Mother's opinion means to you." he said carefully. "Only because she can make life really difficult when she sets her mind to something." Kendall insisted but Zach wasn't buying it. "It's okay to want that, you know." he said suddenly. "What? I don't want her to make things any more difficult than they are already, trust me." she said.

He smiled. "I meant it's okay to want your Mother's approval. And love." She narrowed her eyes. "Who says that's what I want?" she snapped. "Don't psychoanalyze me, please. I'll handle my mother. We have enough problems her sticking her nose in and creating even more..." He nodded ."All right." he said and held up his hands. "You handle it however you want to. I'm going to take a shower." He opened the front door. "Where are you going?" she demanded. He turned around "I just told you. To take a shower." he said calmly. She glared at him "You're not going anywhere. We haven't finished fighting about this yet." she said and pushed him aside to close the door.

He laughed. "I wasn't aware that we were fighting." he said . "Maybe fighting was the wrong word. Maybe discussing is a better one." she amended and grabbed his arm to steer him over to the sofa. She pushed him down by the shoulders to the sofa and sat on the coffee table facing him. "You think I'm so desperate for my Mother's approval that I'd let her walk all over me?" she demanded. "I didn't say that, Kendall. " he said calmly and put his hands on her knees. "And what's with all the touching?" she demanded and pushed his hands away. "No one asked you for your opinion. " she insisted. "And considering the way you and Ethan blew up,you're not exactly an expert on Parent/Child relationships, are you?" she asked and knew immediately by his reaction that she had hit a nerve. His face looked as if he'd been punched in the stomach.

"Handle it however you chose." he said cooly. "I'm going to take a shower." He got up from the sofa and walked quickly to the door. Kendall folded her arms and sulked as she heard the door close. Her mouth had gotten way ahead of her brain as usual. And she hadn't meant for that to sound so cruel. But he had no idea what an incredible pain in the ass her mother could be. And that wounded look on his face..

She sighed. He'd been so good to her the last two days. And she'd been nothing short of impossible, ranting and raving like a lunatic. What if she had pushed him too far? What if he was over there deciding right now that re-opening his casinos wasn't worth the hassle? He wouldn't. She turned around and looked out the window. Across the courtyard and at his front door. Just what would she do if he did change his mind? David would come after her and this baby in a heartbeat, especially after all those threats Zach made yesterday. And close on his heels would be Mary Smythe, looking for some way to hang onto any vestige of her daughter.And her brand new stepdaddy Jack would probably be glad to assist her in anyway he could.

And then there was her Mother. Who would rant and rave and scream about her stupid decision and wasn't she glad that Jack had some sense and was going to fix everything for her? She scooped up her keys and got to her feet quickly.She had no idea how she was going to fix this. Or even if she needed to. But that look of pain on his face. It wouldn't be the first time her big mouth had caused someone to write her off. She locked the door behind her after stepping outside into the sunshine. He'd given her an extra key to his place yesterday and she picked it out from among hers and opened his front door carefully. She could afford to be written off in the past. But not anymore. If a little groveling would help avoid that? She could do that.She slipped inside his door carefully and closed it behind her.

Zach reached for the faucet and eased a bit of cool water into the mix. He should stop thinking so much, and he should certainly be past the point of letting offhand, careless remarks from an immature, spoiled woman bother him. He had no doubt she hadn't intended to hurt him by saying what she did. But hurt it did, regardless of her intent. Her mother had pushed her buttons, and it resulted in Kendall doing what she usually did when someone pushed her. She pushed back.

He'd done a bit of button pushing himself with her, with that touching and kissing her forehead bit. He should have expected a bit of payback and been ready for it. Instead he'd acted like a petulant child and walked out on her. He rinsed off and turned off the water, preparing a silent apology in his head as he reached for the towel hung over the top of the glass shower door. He fastened it around his waist before he slid the door open and was met with the picture of Kendall sitting on the closed toilet examining a tube of shave gel.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

She looked up immediately and dropped the tube back into the basket on the edge of the sink as quickly as if it were on fire. "You were right.Truefitt and Hill." she said lamely and tried to keep her eyes focused on his face. It wasn't easy for several reasons. Mainly because he had an amazing physique, especially in a towel. And partially because his eyes were boring directly into hers, and they still showed signs of the wound she'd inflicted.

He wondered why she had come here. He had a feeling it was not just to investigate his shaving gel. She was barefoot and still wearing her robe, so whatever had driven her here had obviously happened on the spur of the moment.Another impulsive Kendall moment. "I guess you're wondering why I'm sitting on your toilet, aren't you?" she blurted out. "Especially when the lid is closed." he said calmly and stepped out onto the tiled floor.

She laughed nervously."Right,considering I'm pregnant and everything. And pregnant women are supposed to have to pee every two seconds. That hasn't kicked in yet or anything. " she said and seriously considered smacking herself in the face immediately afterwards. "You'll let me know as soon as it does, I assume?" he answered and leaned over the sink to wipe the steam off the mirror. "What?" Kendall murmured absently. He looked down and caught her red handed staring at his ass. "Kendall." he said carefully and her head shot up . "Nice monogram." she said quickly.

He reached for the tube of shave gel. "Did your Mother come back ?" he asked and opened the tube. "No." she responded and leaned her chin on one hand to watch him. He nodded and applied the gel to his face. "Did Hayward call? " he wondered. "No. Why would you ask that?" she answered and picked up the tube to investigate it further. "This is really nice." she decided and squeezed a bit of the gel onto her hand. "I'm glad you like it." he answered patiently. He was rethinking the whole apology thing now. She'd obviously forgotten all about what she said, or perhaps didn't even realize she'd said it. Perhaps it was better just to let sleeping dogs lie,and try not to be so thin skinned.

She put down the tube and reached for another one from the basket. "Great nose." she said as he wet the razor under the faucet. "Mine? Thanks. I've always liked it." he said. She laughed. "No. That's fragrance talk. This ?" she held up the tube. "Great nose.It means nice scent." she said. He looked at her. "Oh." he said and turned his gaze back to the mirror to begin shaving. "You're doing that wrong." she said soon after he began. He sighed and rinsed off the razor before he resumed. "Did you hear me? You're doing that wrong." she repeated. "I heard you." he said evenly. "I've been shaving every day since I was 15. Sometimes twice a day. I should know how to do it by now." he said."Yes. You should." she answered and got to her feet.

She elbowed him aside to open the medicine cabinet. He watched her take out his spare razor and open it to remove the blade. "What are you doing? " he asked as she proceeded to lather her face with shaving gel. "Demonstrating the proper way to shave your face." she said and rubbed some gel under her nose. "Great nose." he said in spite of himself. Those damned twinkling eyes of hers got to him in a big way. And he was fairly sure that she knew it, too. She laughed. "Thanks. I've always liked it." she said around a face full of lather and picked up the empty razor. "Clean, smooth strokes." she demonstrated against her cheek. "Always with the grain. Never against it. That's what causes irritation and bumps."She lowered her top lip and stroked the razor over it gently.

He turned sideways to watch her. "May I ask a question?" he wondered. She nodded and rinsed off the razor. "Shoot." she said. "How did you come to be such an expert on this subject?" he asked. "Personal experience? Because if that's it, you'll have to tell me the brand of razor you use.I've never seen such a close shave. Ever." he added. She narrowed her eyes at him in the mirror. "I should be insulted by that remark. And I'm just trying to help you be less irritated. And itchy." she said defensively. He nodded. "I know. And don't think I'm not grateful for it. I am.Genuinely." he said and picked up the razor again. She watched him shave in silence for a few moments before she blurted out. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her in the mirror. "About divulging your secrets to a close shave? Don't be. I promise I won't tell a soul." he said. She turned to face him head on. "No. I meant about what I said." she said in a quiet voice. "Before. At my place. I was annoyed about my mother and I took it out on you.I'm sorry." she repeated. He shook his head. "I should be apologizing to you. I walked out on you. And that wasn't fair. I'm sorry."

He turned to face her head on. "I didn't mean it. I think that given the chance, you'll be a wonderful father." she said quickly. "Not that I expect you to actually think of this child as yours or anything. I meant if someday you decide you want to have a child with someone, you'll be good at it." He examined her face carefully and wiped a dab of shaving cream off her nose. " I'm already having a child with someone in case you forgot." he said in a soft voice. "And since this is probably as close to real fatherhood as I'm ever going to get, I promise to try not to screw things up." She stared at him intently. "If anyone is guaranteed to screw things up around here? It's me." she said. He smiled. "You're much too hard on yourself.We need work on that." he decided and turned back towards the mirror.

"We do?" she asked. "Yes. We do." he answered and resumed shaving."Obviously, you've been spending too much time with people who don't appreciate you." he decided and rinsed off the razor.She furrowed her brow and leaned back against the sink. "I have?" she asked. He glanced at her briefly."Yes. You have. And don't ask me for details. I told you, I feel bad about what happened to the Laverys, but not that bad." he said. "Their behavior towards you always irked me. But it wasn't my place to say anything about it. And perhaps it still isn't my place to mention it.It's definitely bad timing, considering the circumstances. And that I'm as much of a screw up as anyone. Maybe more." he added. "So you think you're going to teach me how to avoid that from now on?" she asked suspiciously.

He chuckled. "No. Definitely not." he said and opened the faucets to rinse off his face. She reached for a towel and handed it to him calmly. "Thanks." he said and dried off his face. "So the point of telling me this would be?" she wondered. He shrugged. "None. Just something I thought needed saying. " he answered and let the towel rest around his neck. "So how did I do?" he wondered and stuck out his chin for inspection. She stood up straight and examined his face carefully. "So if you don't plan to teach me how to avoid that from now on..What was all that 'we' business?" she asked softly. He lowered his gaze to hers. "I'm not your Pygmalion, Kendall.Even if I were presumptuous enough to want to teach you? There's very little you need to learn.Except a little more self esteem.And higher standards about what to expect from the people who profess to love you. And no one can teach you either of those things.Especially not me." he said.

He'd convienently avoided the 'we' part, she noticed. "You think I don't have any self esteem? My ego is as big as yours. Probably bigger.And my expectations are as high as any one elses. Too high." she insisted. He smiled. "Impossible. No one has an ego bigger than mine." he answered and watched her smirk. "Although yours comes close. I must admit." he added. "And there's no such thing as too high an expectation when it comes to someone who loves you.And you haven't told me how I did." he stuck his chin out again. She reached up to pull it down. "What about the 'we'?" she demanded. "A slip of the tongue?" he suggested.

She smirked. "You missed a spot. Right here." she said and tapped her finger against the cleft in his chin. He looked distressed. "I usually do." he sighed dramatically. "Thanks." he turned back to the mirror to examine his face and pick up the razor again. "I should probably go." she began but made no move to back that statement up. He nodded and added some gel to his face to take care of the missed spot on his chin. "So you think I don't expect enough from the people I love?" she asked suddenly. He rinsed off his face again and reached for the towel. "I don't think love should have to worry about expectations. If you love someone, and they say they love you back, you have every right to expect everything from that person. But only within reason." he said. She furrowed her brow. "Reason? What kind of reason? Love doesn't have anything to do reason." she said. He laughed. "You're asking someone who has sworn off love to explain it. You do realize that, don't you?" he asked. She smirked. "Humor me." she said.

He shrugged. "I don't think love comes with conditions." he said. "You either do or you don't.That's what I meant by reason.If you love someone, you love them warts and all.And that's what you should expect in return." He took another tube from the basket and opened it. "Say you fall in love with a shy little bookworm." he began and she giggled. "A bookworm? With a pocket protector and everything?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay. Whatever works for you." he said calmly and patted his face with his lotion covered hands. "You love this bookworm. In spite of his shyness. And his thick glasses and pocket protector. Or maybe because of it. " he added and reached for a bottle of after shave. "You can't wake up one day and expect the bookworm to turn into Brad Pitt. It happens in the movies, but not so much in real life. And if you love the bookworm, why would you want Brad Pitt?" he asked. Kendall laughed. "Because he's Brad Pitt. No explanations necessary." she answered. "And don't give me that look. I know what you meant.You think that people try to change me, I get it." she said.

He shrugged. "I think you feel you have to change in order for someone to love you. There's a difference." he said. "Are we through with the lesson for today, Eliza?" he asked. She nodded absently and he patted her shoulder. "I'll see you later." he said and she turned her head to watch him leave the room. He did have a great monogram. And somewhat of a valid point. Even if that story about the bookworm was a little odd. And he'd accepted her apology pretty gracefully. And even apologized in return. She turned to leave and caught sight of her reflection in the mirror.Ugh. Talk about warts and all. She turned on the faucet to rinse the shave gel off her face and tried to make some sense of the birds nest on her head masquerading as hair. It appeared she was at loose ends again. She couldn't go into the office, not on the day after her wedding. And Zach had already mentioned that the gaming license thing could wait another day. So what to do with the rest of the day?

She wandered out of the bathroom and into the front room towards the door. Her mother had probably spread the word to the three or four people in town who didn't read The Bulletin. So staying put was sounding like the best possible scenario today. But she was feeling so restless. Scared and confused and angry and sad all at once. If she sat around in her house all day, she was liable to think about things she wanted to forget. Or berate herself for making foolish choices. Or both. Probably both. Definitely both.

"You're still here?" she turned around in the open doorway at the sound of Zach's voice. He was dressed now, more casually than she was used to, in a grey cotton sweater and jeans. "Just leaving." she answered. He nodded. "Don't let me keep you." he said and wondered silently if he should be regretting saying it so immediately. "Unless." he blurted out as she turned to go. "Unless?" she asked and turned again . He shrugged. "Unless you'd like to help me get rid of some eggs before they go bad. I should never buy a whole dozen. I always end up throwing them out. " he said and decided he should never try and make small talk on such short notice with someone as sharp as Kendall. Eggs?

She leaned her weight on the door. "I have eggs at my place. Well, technically, I guess. I have one egg, I think. And I'm pretty sure it's gone bad. I'm kind of afraid to find out." she confessed and he laughed. "I'll throw it out for you later if you like?" he volunteered and she smiled. "That would be great. Thank you." she answered. "But I don't want to keep you from whatever it is you had planned for today." she said.He folded his arms and regarded her carefully. "And that would be nothing." he said quietly. "Loose ends at it's best, I'm afraid." he added and watched relief spread over her face. "You too? I thought it was just me." she said. He shook his head. "Nope. It's not just you." he said. "Go get dressed. And then come back and we'll see if we can manage to keep each other entertained without bloodshed." he said before he could change his mind or realize that it might upset her. Especially after everything she had just been through.

She smirked and appeared unfazed by the remark. "Now there's an offer I don't get every day." she said. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded." he said quickly. "I shouldn't have said that. Sorry." She looked surprised by his apology for a moment and then waved it off breezily. "There's nothing to be sorry about. You and I in a room together for any extended period of time might very well lead to bloodshed. Yours." she said calmly.

He chuckled. "I promise to play nice. But I'll hide the sharp objects just in case." She giggled. "Good idea." she turned away again. "I don't know how I'm ever going to make any of this up to you." she said after her back was turned. " Oreos." he answered immediately. She peeked at him over her shoulder. "And where am I going to get Oreos?" she asked.

He lowered his gaze. "Kendall. Are you telling me that you don't have an emergency stash?" he asked carefully. She shrugged. "I might. Where's your emergency stash?" she demanded. He shrugged. "I finished it off this morning after that little tete a tete with Mom." he answered. "Any questions?" She laughed brightly. "No. I understand completely. I won't be long." she said and closed the door behind her.

Zach waited until she was gone to head for the refrigerator to make sure he actually had eggs.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

"Yes of course. " Zach spoke into the phone and wondered what was taking Kendall forever in the bathroom. "Yes, I understand. I don't think there will be any problems. But we'll get there a bit early just in case you think we should go over it again, Albert. Yes. I'll give her your best. I'm afraid she's indisposed at the moment." he smiled at his attorney's response. "Yes, I will have to get used to it, I guess. We'll see you tomorrow, Albert.Thanks." he hung up the phone and put it down on the coffee table. "Kendall?" he called out as he approached the bathroom .

Her only response was a low groan, and he'd only heard that because he pressed one ear to the door. "Kendall?" he called out and knocked on the door sharply. "She's dead." was the response from the other side of the door. He rattled the doorknob quickly and was frustated to find it locked. "KENDALL." he said in a loud voice. "Open the door." More groaning ensued before the doorknob turned slowly ."What?" she asked weakly.Most of her face was alarmingly pale, except for the parts that were slightly green.

He winced and held back her hair when she ducked her head quickly into the toilet and retched. "The Oreos?" he asked when she was finished . She shook her head. "I didn't have any, remember?. " she said carefully and tried not to move around too much.The head shaking was definitely a bad idea. "Morning sick..." she managed to get out before she lowered her head over the toilet again. He knelt down next to her. "It's afternoon." he said helpfully after that wave passed.

She managed to glare at him just fine, in spite of her green appearance. "Tell that to my stomach." she said. "And mention food again, and I'll hurt you." she warned him. He smoothed her hair off her face carefully . "What can I do to help you?" he wondered. "Want to switch places?" she asked immediately. He laughed. "The truth? No." he answered . She smirked. "Smart man." she said. "You could get me that washcloth up there." she pointed to the countertop. "If I move too much..." she groaned and lowered her head again.

Zach retrieved the washcloth and sat down on the floor next to her. "Maybe I should call Dr. Clater." he said. "No." she insisted and waited for a moment before she picked up her head again and reached for the washcloth. "I'll do it." he said and wiped off her face gently. " Maybe he can prescribe something.." he began. Kendall closed her eyes. The cool cloth felt wonderful on her flushed face. "No, it'll pass." she said. "If I just stay still. And you don't mention food." she warned him. He smiled and smoothed the cloth over her cheek. "I won't. I promise." he said.

She opened her eyes after the cloth made another smooth pass over her cheek. "What else did Albert say?" she asked and swallowed against another wave of nausea. "We can talk about that later." he avoided her question neatly. "No, we can talk about it now." she said and wrapped her arms around the toilet to keep herself from falling into it face first. "I need the distraction." she insisted. Zach chuckled and reached up to dampen the washcloth in the sink. "He said that after speaking to you?He had every confidence in your ability to charm the socks right off the gaming commission. I told him that I agreed, and that we would meet at his office a little early just to go over everything again."

Kendall leaned her cheek against the cool porcelain top of the toilet tank. "I'm glad you're feeling so confident. Right now, I don't think I could charm the socks off anyone." she complained and closed her eyes. "But it should pass by tomorrow.No worries." She opened her eyes when she was met with silence and she discovered she was alone. Well that was odd. But maybe he was one of those people who couldn't handle vomiting or something. She lowered her cheek to the porcelain again.

"Here." Kendall opened her eyes again moments later. "Ginger ale." he said and showed her the glass. "And if that stays down, you can try these next." he held up a plate of crackers. "Sip." he suggested as she took the cool glass from his hand. "I'm having a moment of deja vu here." she said and he laughed. "So am I." he said and set the plate down on the floor next to him. "Of course, there is a difference between now and then." he added . "We're married." she supplied helpfully.

He nodded. "That, too. But I meant that I had no idea for the reason you were feeling ill that night. And I jumped to the wrong conclusion about it. Did I ever apologize to you for that?" he wondered. She raised her gaze from the ginger ale. "If I had done what you thought I did." she began. "There would still be a need for an apology, no matter the circumstances." he finished for her. "I had no right to stick my nose into your personal business that way." He reached out to soothe the washcloth over her face carefully. "So consider this an apology for that. I'm sorry." he finished.

She stared at him with huge, fascinated eyes as he continued to wipe off her face. "You throw those apologies around pretty easily." she said. He laughed. "Only when I'm wrong." he answered. "I hope you don't think I'm just trying to appease you . I'm not. When I'm wrong? I apologize." She smirked. "That must be what threw me off. You admitting you were wrong about something.And you weren't exactly wrong. Just misinformed." she said. "So stop apologizing."

She set down the empty glass on the counter and took a deep breath. "I think I'm okay now." she said carefully. "Thanks." she said. "Sure. " he answered. "Okay enough for a cracker?" he asked. "No.Thanks." she said immediately. He nodded. "Well enough to get off the floor? If we do it slowly?" he asked. She hesitated as she watched him stand. "Slowly." he said and held out his hand. She placed hers inside it and let him ease her to her feet. She rubbed her bottom discreetly, but not discreetly enough for him to miss. "Problem?" he asked and leaned back to take a peek. "You tell me." she answered as she noticed where he was looking. He laughed. "It looks just fine to me. But then .. I'm not the one massaging it. "

She smirked. "Those tiles are hard. And cold. It's asleep. Which is a really weird feeling." she decided. "I'll help you wake it up if you like..." he volunteered and took another look. She had a very nice..monogram. Awake or asleep. She stared up at his face as if she were looking for clues to his real meaning. "If I felt anywhere near human? I might just take you up on that." she countered. "Lucky for you, I'm feeling like the Bride of Frankenstein at the moment." He slid his arm around her waist when she wobbled a bit. "Would that make me Frankenstein?" he asked and smoothed down her hair.

He'd never encountered another woman with hair quite like hers.Curly heads were not usually so soft and inviting. She laughed. "I suppose so." she answered and leaned her forehead against his chest and moved a bit closer. He had his hands in her hair and she could never resist a man who put his hands in her hair. Her entire body was humming as his fingertips massaged her scalp lightly. Until it suddenly hit her that she probably reeked of vomit, and her tongue had a layer of fuzz on it that felt three feet thick.

She pulled away quickly and he wondered if he had gone too far. Or offended her in some way. He watched her return to the sink and reach for the empty glass and he moved behind her. "Again?" he asked. She filled the glass up with water and shook her head. "No. I just need to rinse out my mouth. I should probably brush my teeth, too. But I'm not too thrilled about the idea of toothpaste at the moment." she filled up her mouth with water and swished it around a bit, and his hands returned to her hair to hold it back as she leaned over to spit out the water into the sink. "Better?" he asked when she stood up again and he moved his hands to her shoulders.

"Yes. Thanks. " she said. He smiled at her reflection in the mirror."There's a brand new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet. Maybe without the toothpaste?" he suggested and she realized that whatever had happened for that brief moment between them was gone. "I should probably go and change clothes." she stammered a bit and pulled at the front of her tshirt. "If you're uncomfortable, sure." he answered. " But I can give you something to wear if that shirt is bothering you. Or let me go over to your place and get something for you. I don't think you should be walking around too much. You're still a bit wobbly." He slid his hands down her arms. He was right. She was still wobbly. And it had nothing to do with morning sickness, either. "Come and sit down, Kendall." he said and rubbed her arms gently with his palms.

"I must reek." she rambled as he helped her out of the bathroom. "You don't." he assured her. "Well my shirt does. And my hair too, I'm sure." she continued even as he eased her down to the sofa. "And this matters?" he wondered .She looked up. "I prefer not to offend if I can help it." she answered. He laughed and sat down next to her. "Stop worrying so much. I'm the only other person here, and you don't offend me." he said. "You look tired." he said quietly as he studied her face. "Did you not sleep well last night?" She shrugged. "I was doing just fine until the visit from you know who this morning." she said and watched him sit back against the sofa. "You're welcome to the bed if you want to take a nap." he offered.

She'd caught a peek at his bed earlier. When he was on the phone with Albert and she was on her way to the bathroom. She recognized high thread count sheets and goose down pillows when she saw them. But in spite of how tempting that sounded right now, she shook her head. "No. Thanks. " she said and leaned her head back against the sofa. "You know..." he began. "I'm a little tired, myself." He reached for the phone on the coffee table and shut it off before he put it back and propped his barefeet up on the table. "In fact? I could probably use a nap myself." he said. Kendall's eyes were half closed as she turned her face against the sofa to look at him. "Don't let me keep you." she murmured and let her eyes close all the way.He smiled. "I won't." he assured her and stretched his arm out across the back of the sofa.

He had just admitted to himself that the arm across the back of the sofa thing was a childish attempt at getting closer to her when she opened her eyes briefly and blinked at him. As if by unspoken agreement, he slid across the sofa and moved even closer to her. She shifted and closed the distance between them before she could think about it twice. His shoulder was warm and inviting, and the soft cotton of his sweater felt so good against her cheek that she shifted even closer. "Sorry." she mumbled .

His hands had just found that glorious hair of hers again and he stopped their exploration immediately. "About what?" he asked in a low voice that she felt underneath her hand at his chest. "Smell." she said around big yawn. He smiled. "It's fine. Great nose, in fact." he responded and she laughed low in her throat. He resumed exploring her soft hair with gentle hands and she couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed. He was feeling rather relaxed himself at the moment. And more than a little protective. With a dash of domestic tossed in for good measure. He chose to ignore a few other feelings he was having and chalk them up to fatigue. He focused solely on the feeling of that glorious hair between his fingers as his eyes drifted closed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

Zach switched directions, and paced from left to right instead of right to left. In between steps he checked his watch every few minutes. What on earth could be taking so long? It was either yes or no, there was very little grey area involved here.

He had just switched directions again when he heard laughter from behind him and then his name. He turned around quickly and saw Kendall approaching. Arm in arm with his attorney, Albert Fenwick.Albert was pleasant, efficient little man, a sweet person in everyday life, and a shark when it came to contracts and tax law. And at the moment, he appeared to be enjoying himself immensely.

"I told you not to worry, didn't I?" Albert said as they approached. "She dazzled them, man. Positively dazzled them." he confided and beamed at Kendall. She laughed and did a little curtsey. "Thank you. Gratituities are gratefully accepted.They're encouraged, in fact." she added. Zach smiled slowly. "So. I'm in business again?" he asked. Albert nodded and handed him some papers with a flourish. "See for yourself." he said.

Zach took the papers and scanned them briefly before he looked up and smiled at Albert. "Thank you." he said. Albert winked. "Don't thank me. I was merely an innocent observer. Your wife did all the work." he assured him and patted Kendall's hand in the crook of his arm. She shrugged and rubbed her fingernails against her suit jacket casually. "It was nothing. Really." she said calmly. Albert chuckled. "She had them eating right out of her hand." he insisted. "You weren't kidding when you said you had sales experience, were you, dear?" he asked her. She laughed. "No. I wasn't absolutely sure it would translate to this situation as well as it did, though. And I got lucky. All the commission members are men." she added.

Albert snorted. "Well, I think it would have worked if they were penguins, frankly. You were very persuasive." he assured her and patted her hand again. "Do you think your wife would mind very much if I kept you?" she asked him."Not forever, of course. Just for awhile. You're so cute." she winked at him. Zach watched with great amusement as Albert blushed. "And you're very good for my ego, too. "Kendall decided. "Even though my husband thinks my ego is already more than big enough. I say you can never have too much of a good thing."

Albert smiled. "You are a charming girl. " he mused. "I've met your mother on several occasions, did I tell you that?" he asked. Kendall looked startled. "No. You didn't." she said. "Oh yes. I've faced off several times with your stepfather Jackson , too. Pity about his daughter and her husband. A real shame." he said sadly. Kendall nodded mutely and Albert frowned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. Especially on such a happy occasion. But I just wanted you to know that you are every bit as charming as your mother and then some. " he said. "No wonder Zach told me couldn't resist you. What man could stand three feet from you and see that smile and those sparkling eyes and not fall in love with you?" he said happily. "You are entirely too lucky for your own good, Zach" he mused

Zach moved to stand beside Kendall. "Up until recently...I would have disagreed with you about that, Albert." he said and slipped an arm around her waist. "And now?" Albert prompted. Zach smiled at Kendall and shrugged. "And now? It appears my luck has taken a definite turn ...for the better. Thanks to you and my jackpot here." He handed the papers back to Albert. "How soon will these take effect?" he asked. Albert put the papers into his briefcase. "As soon as I can get them officially filed. Which will be the minute I get back to the office. I promise. I know how long you've waited for this." he said.

Zach nodded. "I have. So I can make plans for reopening tonight?" he asked.Albert smiled. " Absolutely. And I'll be here. With bells on. Save me a spot at the roulette wheel." he stuck out his hand and Zach shook it happily. "Of course. And thanks again, Albert." he said."Thank the Mrs." Albert answered and reached for Kendall's hand. She laughed when he bowed from the waist and kissed it. "Thank you, Albert." she said. "For everything. Especially the support today." He beamed. "It was my pleasure." he assured her. "Zach." he added politely before he straightened up and walked away.

"Your jackpot?" she mused when Albert was gone. "Gambling analogies are so 'me'." he answered and turned sideways to look at her more clearly. "Thank you." he said softly. She shrugged and avoided his gaze. "A deal is a deal." she answered. "Do you really think you'll be ready to reopen tonight?" "I don't see why not." he said. "Up here." he added and put his hand under her chin to lift her eyes from the floor. "I meant that thank you. Deal or no deal." he said.

Her eyes searched his face. "You're welcome. " she said. "Are we all through here?" He nodded. "Yes. Well, scratch that. No. I'm not. But you are. " he said and let her go reluctantly. It had been lovely having her around this morning before she left to shower and change at her place. Her sparkle was back, and the bout with morning sickness didn't appear to have any lingering effects. It was always a little odd having someone around first thing in the morning after a long stretch of being alone. Not that he'd necessarily been a monk the past few years. But those situations were entirely different from waking up with Kendall Hart. Even if it was on the sofa and not in bed. She was charming and funny, endearingly impossible when complaining about her lack of caffeine or what a tangled mess her hair was. Fun. That's what it was. Fun. No wonder he had such a hard time definining it. When was the last time he'd had fun with a woman? Or with anyone for that matter?He had a long tedious day of preparations ahead of him. The Casinos had been closed for weeks, and it was going to be a challenge to try and get everything up and running again on such short notice. He had no doubt that his staff could handle it. Or that he could handle it. But it would be considerably less enjoyable without Kendall around.

Now this was bizarre, Kendall decided as she regarded his face. He seemed to be unsure about what to say or do next. She was still buzzing a little from that experience with the gaming commission. And from waking up in his embrace this morning. It was always a little odd having someone around first thing in the morning after a long stretch of being alone. She wasn't exactly inexperienced at waking up next to a man in the morning. Not by a long shot.But those situations were entirely different from waking up with Zach Slater.Even if it was on the sofa and not in bed.That funny and charming side of him he rarely showed to the outside world had been on full display this morning. Breaking her chops and teasing her by drinking a big cup of fully caffeinated coffee right in front of her while she slogged along with her miserable decaf. And he barely seemed to notice or care that she looked like a train wreck and smelled even worse. Fun. That what it was. Fun . It had been ages since she'd had fun with a man. Or with anyone for that matter. And she had a long, tedious day ahead of her. She was certain that Simone had let the work pile up unabated in her absence. And newlywed or not, she still had a business to run. And then there was her Mother. She had little doubt that she could handle all of it. Including her Mother. But it would be a whole lot less fun without Zach around.

"I should go." he said quickly. "I have a few things to take care of." She nodded. "More than a few, I'm sure. " she said. "I should go, too. I'm sure the work is piled up to the ceiling by now." He nodded. "Try not to overdo it. All right? " he asked carefully. She laughed. "Was that an order?" she asked. "No. A suggestion. A request. You never know when morning sickness will decide to show up in the afternoon again." he said. She nodded. "I'll be fine. But thanks." she said. He smiled slightly. "I guess I'll see you sometime." he began. "I'm not sure when.." "Go. I'll be fine." she waved him off. He put his hand on her arms and kissed her forehead gently. "Thanks again." he said quietly before he released her and headed for the elevator.

She waited until he was gone to check her watch. If she left now, she could probably make a good dent in whatever work was sitting on her desk by early afternoon. And that would still give her plenty of time to pick up her dress at the cleaners and go home and shower and change before tonight...She'd assumed he would want her to be here tonight. Which was a pretty large assumption on her part now that she thought about it . He hadn't mentioned anything about wanting her to be here tonight. He said he would see her sometime. Not tonight. Just sometime. This was a business deal, and she'd held up her end of the bargain. Maybe he wasn't expecting anything more than that. Maybe he didn't want anything more than that. Maybe the closeness they'd developed the last couple of days was merely a product of circumstance, nothing more.

She was usually a lot more direct in situations like this. If she felt like showing up at a Casino opening? Nothing or no one could stop her in the past. But this was different. There was too much at risk here. More than just herself and what she wanted .For a change. She could play it by ear. Wait and see if he called or something. Or she could just forget about it and let him have his night of triumph in peace. She fished out her newly accquired gold key card and headed towards the elevator at the opposite end of the floor. A night of triumph and peace might just be the best way she had of paying him back.

Zach leaned against the back of the elevator after the door closed. He thought about asking her straight out to come to the opening tonight. But Kendall was still Kendall. Unpredictable and still prickly now and then in spite of the closeness they'd achieved the last two days. And he certainly didn't want to do anything to ruin the progress they'd made. It would be nice to have her sparkle around tonight, though. To turn around and glance across the Casino floor and see her laughing. He supposed he could play it by ear. Wait and see if she called or something. Or he could simply concentrate on finally getting what he had worked towards for weeks and let her enjoy a night of solitude and peace. He stepped out of the elevator when it stopped. Perhaps a night of solitude and peace would be the best way he had of paying her back.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 

Kendall aimed her keys at the coffee table and sighed when they missed and hit the floor. Typical of the way the day her gone the minute she'd stepped out of that Casino this morning.The remaining buzz she'd had from the meeting with the gaming commission had worn off as soon as she noticed a newly accquired scratch on the side of her car door. And that was just the beginning. Her mother had left 18 messages on the Fusion answering machine. So many that she'd filled up the tape. And all the people who couldn't leave messages because of it had called her today. One after the other, with barely time to breathe in between.

Simone, bless her heart, had done as much as she could to help out after hesitantly offering her a bottle of milk wrapped in gold bow as a present and promising to keep her secret. She'd nearly forgotten in all the commotion and anger she'd felt about her and Ethan that Simone was nearly as involved in this as she was. And that she probably missed Greenlee ,too.

And then there was Ethan. Happy and smiling as he stepped off the elevator to pick up Simone. And sullen and silent the minute he spotted her. He made a few catty remarks about her completing the Cambias trifecta before Simone had stammered something about a bowling date and hauled him away. It was her own fault, really. Just like everything else that had happened lately. Ethan was a bit younger than she was, but that was never really the issue. She had always assumed that in spite of the age difference, he was much more mature and trustworthy than his age might suggest. And for awhile? He was. Until that obssession with everything Cambias took over and she was once again someones second or third priority.

She closed the door and put down the dry cleaning before she bent down to pick up the keys. A part of her couldn't help but wish that this deal had nothing to do with Ethan. But she wasn't in any position to suggest forgetting about that part to Zach. He hadn't mentioned it since he'd proposed, but she fairly certain that he hadn't forgotten about it. That was part of what convinced her to accept the proposal in the first place. Getting back at Ethan. Who could have imagined that such a short time later the whole vendetta thing would seem so pointless? It had to be hormones. She would never gave up on a good vendetta that easily,otherwise.

She put the keys in her purse and picked up the dry cleaning. As she reached the bedroom, she removed the plastic bag from the cleaning and smoothed down the dress underneath carefully before she hung it in the closet and closed the door. She could have waited to pick it up. It wasn't as if she had a jam packed social calendar in her immediate future and needed a fancy dress desperately or something. But the dry cleaner was on the way. And she had nothing but time on her hands tonight.

She walked over to the answering machine when she noticed the light blinking. Great. Her mother had probably decided it wasn't enough to fill up the machine at her business and had filled up the one she had at home, too. She rewound the tape to the beginning and let it play while she sorted through the mail. "Kendall it's me." she looked up immediately at the sound of Bianca's voice. "I just got a call from Mother. It wasn't exactly the most rational conversation we've ever had..But I managed to pick up some of it here and there. Mostly the words Kendall. And married. And Zach Slater. Maggie and I are going out tonight,but if you get this before 5 your time, please give me a call. You're much better at translating Erica speak than I am. Mimo sends kisses. Talk to you soon, I hope.Love you." Kendall sighed as the message ended and she walked over to play it again.

It was way past 5. Nearly 7, in fact. Way too late to call her back tonight. But it was good to hear her voice, as always. Especially when she sounded so happy. She tried not to think too much about what marrying Michael Cambias' brother might do to her sister until after it happened. Par for the course. Binks probably would understand, though. Especially if she told her the whole story. There was just no easy way to do that, especially over the phone. A part of her was almost glad it was too late to call her back.The next message was from her Mother. She couldn't say what it contained, because as soon as she heard her voice, she hit the fast forward button.

The two messages after that were also from her Mother, and the fast forward button was practically smoking by the time she let it go. Just in time to hear the end of one more message from her Mother, and the beginning of one after that. Definitely not from her Mother. "it's me. " Zach's deep rumbling voice echoed through the room. She pushed the rewind button immediately and the machine beeped before the message began again from the beginning. "Kendall. It's me. " a brief pause ensued before he continued. "Zach." he said as if his identity might still be a mystery. "I haven't been able to reach you at Fusion all day. Is there something wrong with your machine? And your cell phone goes directly to voice mail." She sighed. Erica strikes again. She'd be deleting messages until midnight.

"It's nothing important." Zach continued. "I'm just a little nervous... about where you might be. And if everything is all right. I'm not stalking you, I swear it...It's just because of the phones, I guess.." his voice trailed off for a moment. "I'm sure everything is fine. If I don't hear from you..Well, I'll just assume that everything is fine. " he repeated. "I'll see you whenever. Have a good night." The machine beeped again and Kendall stared at it blankly. Until another message from her Mother kicked in and she jabbed the stop button immediately before she hit rewind to listen to Zach's message again. She'd held up her end of the deal. He finally had his Casinos back again. So why did he sound as if the world had ended?

She listened to the message again. He didn't mention anything about any problems with the reopening. But that didn't necessarily mean a thing.She doubted he would mention if there were problems. Unless they were her fault. No, scratch that. She'd noticed several things about her new husband, and one of them was that he rarely blamed her for anything. Even if something was her fault, he rarely blamed her for it. He'd barely blinked when she told him the whole messy story about how she'd ended up in the situation she found herself in. Probably because he'd been in much worse situations than this before in the past. A little thing like bailing out some crazy woman was probably peanuts compared to that.

She bit her lip and considered her options. She could erase the messages and just forget all about it. That was definitely the plan as far as her Mother was concerned. But what if there was a problem with the reopening? What if one of those old coots on the gaming commission had suddenly decided that she wasn't trustworthy enough to have her name on a license? He would have mentioned that... Wouldn't he? She tapped one finger impatiently against the answering machine. She could just call the Casino and ask him straight out. But then he might think she didn't trust him. Actually? She wasn't sure if she did trust him just yet. She was pretty sure, just not absolutely, positively sure.

And that right there was her history with men in a nutshell. She was never absolutely, positively sure. And that usually lead her to do something stupid. But this was different. This wasn't personal, this was business. Okay, maybe it was a little personal. But only on her part. And only because she was determined to hold up her end of the bargain around here. Her end involved putting her name on those licenses. She had every right to know for sure if it worked out or not. That sounded much better than admitting that she didn't want to miss the big reopening. That's what she'd tell him if he asked. When he asked. He always asked. She'd worry about that later.

She breezed into the bedroom and opened her closet to pull out her freshly dry cleaned dress. If there was a problem? This dress should help distract those old coots long enough for her to do some fast talking. She hung it on the closet door and smoothed it out again distractedly. She might have to do some fast talking even if there wasn't a problem. She grabbed clean underwear before she could think about it any longer and headed for the shower. Nothing like plunging in up to her neck. Same as always.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 

"Mr Slater?" Zach looked up from his tonic water with lime and one of the hostesses smiled at him. "There's a man at the Roulette table asking for an extended credit line..Small man with glasses named Albert? He said you would recognize the name.." Zach looked over her shoulder across the room and saw Albert sitting at the Roulette table, with a pretty hostess on one side urging him on, and his wife on the other side seemingly doing just the opposite. Zach chuckled. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to cause some trouble in paradise if I do ?" he wondered aloud. The hostess giggled. "She's not quite as enthusiastic as he is, that's for sure. Should I tell him no?" she asked. Zach stood up from the bar stool and shook his head. "I'll take care of it, Sharon. Thanks." he said. She nodded and returned to the Casino floor. Zach made his way through the crowd towards the table.

"Zach! " Albert greeted him merrily. "Come over here and tell Marion that I'm not going to refinance the house." he gestured to his unhappy wife sitting beside him. Zach smiled. "Marion, I'm so glad you came tonight." he said carefully. She sighed. "Zach. I don't know what comes over him sometimes. He's usually so sensible." she complained. "Talk to him." she insisted. Zach chuckled. "Marion. What kind of ruthless money grubbing Casino owner would I be if I did that? My reputation in this town would be ruined." Marion smirked. "You don't fool me. Cut him off. That's an order." she demanded. Zach sighed. "How about a compromise? I'll extend his limit for one more hour.After that? It's up to you to keep him away from the tables. " he reached into his pocket and withdrew a gold card. "This should help." he whispered in her ear and pressed the card into her palm. She examined the card carefully and her face broke into a slow grin. "You are a devil, you know that?" she reached up to pinch his cheek. "A complimentary night in the VIP suite sounds like a perfect solution. Thank you." she said happily. Zach shrugged. "This evening wouldn't be possible if it weren't for your husband. It's the least I can do. " he said sincerely.

"That's not true." Albert cut in as he watched the wheel spin intently. "But we'll take it, thank you." he added. "And where is the real reason we're here tonight? I haven't seen her anywhere." he complained. "Yes, Zach. Albert told me all about your new wife. And I've been dying to meet her.."Marion prompted. Zach avoided their curious glances. "Working, I'm afraid. But I promise to give her your regards. " he said. "Working? On such a big night?" Marion asked. "What a shame." Zach nodded briefly and then smiled. "She loves what she does, so I'm sure it doesn't bother her at all. Will you excuse me?" he asked. Marion nodded. "Of course. Thanks again for this." she held up the card. Zach smiled. "You're very welcome. " he said. Marion looked at her watch. "59 minutes and counting." Zach heard her remind her husband as he walked away. Marriage. Such a quaint little institution.

He had just poured himself a fresh glass of tonic water when a commotion around the Casino entrance caught his attention. A low buzz spread through the crowd as he walked around from behind the bar to investigate. "Thank you. That's very sweet." Erica Kane was telling an older woman next to her just as he arrived on the scene. Jackson Montgomery was at her other side, of course. Glaring at Zach the way he always did. Apparently Montgomery thought it made him appear intimidating. Under normal circumstances, Zach would needle him about it a little. But the man had just lost his daughter for all intents and purposes. Better just to ignore the glare and play the charming host. Erica was fair game, though.

"Welcome." Zach greeted them politely ."Thank you for coming. " Erica glared at him and shook her hair a little. "Jackson, for what it's worth..I'm very sorry about what happened to Greenlee. If there's anything I can do." "You've done quite enough." Erica snapped. "And I notice you neglected to mention Ryan in your pathetic little attempt at sucking up.How transparent." Zach pursed his lips and regared his new mother in law carefully. "Lavery did immeasurable damage to your husband's daughter. And he tried to kill my wife.Your daughter, in case you've forgotten. Excuse me if I lack sympathy for his situation at the moment." he said evenly. Erica's face paled. "That was just a misunderstanding, I'm sure. " she said quickly.

"It wasn't. " Zach cut her off. "I was there. I saw it myself. But it's lovely that you seem to have such a forgiving nature. At least where Lavery is concerned." he added. Erica seemed to miss the point, as usual. "Ryan has earned my forgiveness." she said blithely. " I don't waste my time on people who haven't. Like you." she snapped. Zach nodded. "That's very clear." Jackson rubbed his forehead. "Slater. Could you give it a rest tonight?" he asked. Zach looked at him and recognized the pain in his eyes. "Fair enough." he said. Jackson nodded. "Thanks. But don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you, Slater." he added. Zach smiled. "You helped my son shut me down in the first place. I wouldn't expect anything else." he said calmly. Jack eyed him suspiciously. "And my daughter helped you get back up on your feet.A family affair."

Zach chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so. Kendall is many things. Including very savvy. That helps when it comes to business." Jack nodded. "Right. But just a warning.. don't play me, Slater. I got my eye on you. I took all your casinos away from you once. I'll take you down even further if you hurt Kendall or anyone else in my family. Are we clear? " Zach held up his hands. "Crystal clear." he said. "And where is Kendall, by the way?" Erica prompted. "She's responsible for this, she should be here to help celebrate. Unless..Oh, that's probably it, isn't it?" she smiled. "She's done her duty and held up her end of the bargain or arrangement or whatever the completely insane reason for this so called marriage happened. And now she's finally come to her senses and realizes what a horrible mistake she made ..So of course she's not here. She's probably flying to the Dominican right now for a .."

She stopped talking when another low buzz hummed through the crowd . Erica turned to see what caused it and Zach looked up quickly as well. And saw Kendall standing a short distance away wearing a lovely taupe colored dress and matching sandals. She smiled sweetly and waggled her fingers at him and he laughed in spite of wondering why on earth she was here. Erica's face fell and she sighed dramatically as Kendall worked her way towards her husband. "I'm sorry I'm late. " she said immediately as Zach reached for her hand and kissed it. She looked at her Mother. "Did I miss anything?" she asked her.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for all the great reviews! 

Chapter 29

Zach held onto Kendall's waist and drew her closer against his side. "Mom and I were just talking about the Dominican Republic." he said and looked at her face. "You look beautiful, Kendall." he said and she smiled."Thank you. You look pretty nice yourself. We sort of match, don't we?" she said and touched the sleeve of his beige suit jacket. He nodded. "I think so. " he agreed. "And isn't the Dominican Republic where people go to get those quickie divorces?" she asked. "Mother." she looked at Erica. "Don't tell me that you and Jack are already.." she said and put her hand over her open mouth.

"Of course not." Erica sniped."Don't be ridiculous, Kendall.How dare you even suggest something like that?" she said. Kendall sighed. "Because you wouldn't dare to suggest something like that to me, would you?" she asked impatiently. "Jack, how are you doing? Forgive me for being so rude." she said and reached up to kiss his cheek. Jack held onto her hand and smiled. "You're forgiven, sweetie.And you do look beautiful tonight." he said.

Kendall smiled. "Thank you.How is Greens?" she asked carefully. Jack shrugged. "The same. But we've been checking out a Clinic in Switzerland that has a great reputation for doing wonders with this kind of thing. So at least there's hope." Kendall nodded. "My money's on Greens. " she said. "And if there's anything I can do.."Jack smiled. "I appreciate the offer, sweetheart. But you've got on enough on your plate at the moment. Did you hear about Ryan?" he asked. "About the insanity plea?" Zach cut in and Jackson looked surprised. As did Kendall. Zach shrugged. " I own a Casino. I hear things now and then. " he said.

"Jack? Ryan is going to plead insanity?" Erica asked. "That's wonderful, isn't it?" she asked brightly. "That means he won't be going to jail." "I'm glad you're happy about it, Erica." Jack said in a low voice. "For my money? He deserves to be locked up. He tried to kill Kendall. And a Police Officer." Kendall staggered slightly and Zach held onto her waist a bit tighter. She looked at him. "Did you know about this?" she asked. "the Police Officer? Yes." he answered. "I got a call from Derek Frye this morning asking if perhaps you'd changed your mind about pressing charges. I told him that he should speak to you about that, and that's when he mentioned the bit about Lavery and the Police Officer." Kendall nodded. "I had a little problem with the phones today." she looked at her mother pointedly.

Erica flicked her hair out of her eyes carefully and looked at a spot somewhere in the distance. Kendall smirked. " He's in a lockdown ward now awaiting transfer to a Maxiumum Security prison facility." Jack explained. "He's going to be evaluated there to see if he's competent to stand trial. " "And if he isn't competent?" Kendall asked in spite of being fairly sure about the answer already. "He'll be comitted to a State Hospital." Jack answered. "For a period of time to be determined by the courts." Kendall sighed. "I see. " "Poor Ryan." Erica shook her head. "Can we stop talking about this now? It's sooo depressing." she said.

Zach eyed Jackson Montgomery with a renewed sense of respect. Anyone who could put up with the likes of Erica Kane and not explode was someone you had to respect. "Sure." Jackson forced a smile. "It's out of our hands now, anyway. " he said. "You'll keep me updated about Greens, won't you, Jack?" Kendall asked. Jack smiled. "Of course I will. " he said and glanced at Zach. "I already told your husband that I would be ..keeping in touch." he said meaningfully. Zach caught on right away."And don't think I don't appreciate it. " he said evenly. Jack smirked. "For Kendall's sake? I hope so." he said.. "Come on, Jack. I hear that blackjack table calling my name." Erica said and linked her hand through his arm. "We haven't finished this discussion yet, young lady." she warned her daughter. Kendall smirked. "How did I know you would say that, Mother? " she mused. "Try not to spook the dealer!" she yelled as they walked away.

"You'd never think such a tiny thing was capable of leaving 33 phone messages in one day, would you?" she asked when they were gone. "She looks so harmless." Zach laughed. "Harmless? That's not exactly the word I would have chosen. " he said. Kendall sighed. "I should have guessed she would show up here. She hasn't ruined anything or caused a scene, has she?" she asked. "No. She hasn't." he answered and enjoyed the sparkle in her eyes. "Having Erica Kane here tonight is good publicity. I probably should have thanked her a bit more." he said. Kendall smiled. "I think you did just fine. Especially the Mom part." she said. "That drives her nuts. Keep it up." She fiddled with his tie briefly. "What did Jack mean by keeping in touch?" she asked suddenly. "Exactly what you think it means." he answered. "And don't worry about it. No one is going to close us up again." She nodded. "So things are all right with the license?" she blurted out. He hadn't even asked what she was doing here, why did she bring that up? Things were obviously all right with the license,there was gambling going on almost everywhere she looked. Including right here where she was standing. Avoiding his gaze by staring at his spotless silk tie.

"Yes." he answered warily. "Did you think there was a problem?" She shrugged. " I thought there might be. You sounded a little ..well...preoccupied in that message you left. I thought maybe something had gone wrong and you didn't want to tell me about it." she took a deep breath. "And why would I do that?" he asked. "I couldn't reach you all day..I thought " she looked up immediately. "You thought what?" she asked. "Never mind. So that's why you came here tonight?" he asked and watched her cheeks turn pink. "If there was a problem I thought I might be able to fix it. But since there obviously isn't a problem and everything is just fine.." she reasoned ."Stay." he said before he could stop himself. She looked up quickly. "Only if you want to, of course." he added. "But since you are already here. And looking so lovely. It would be a shame to let it go to waste. Besides, Albert is here and he asked about you. And his wife is also here and she wants to meet you. Of course, if you have something else to do or you're tired or not feeling well I." "I'll stay." she cut him off gently. It was nice to know that he wasn't always the smooth, confident man of the world. And that sometimes he could ramble with the best of them.

He smiled. "Let's get you a ginger ale first. Just in case. And then I intend to show you off." She narrowed her eyes and stayed right where she was when he grabbed her hand and started to walk away. "What?" he asked when his hand met resistance. He turned around and saw the look on her face. "Show me off?" she demanded and pulled her hand free of his. "Like your prized pet or something?" He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked around her slowly. "So the dress..And the sexy shoes..and the pouty lips..You'd prefer if they went unnoticed?" he asked. She pursed her lips briefly. "The pouty lips are a from a new product we're testing. Honeylips. It's supposed to give your lips that bee stung look in less than 30 seconds." she said. He nodded and came to a stop directly in front of her. He smelled divine. Truefitt and Hill certainly knew what they were doing. And her hormones were seething again, damn it.

"It seems to deliver what it promises." he answered and stared at her mouth. "You think?" she asked with a gleam in her eye. He nodded again. "Yes. But you didn't answer my question. Would you prefer if all this went unnoticed?" he repeated and put his hand on her hip. "That would be sort of pointless, wouldn't it?" she mused. "Yes. " he answered and moved his hands to her elbows and massaged them briefly. Who knew elbows could be so...stimulating? "Unless I wasn't the one who was supposed to notice..Is that it?" he asked and stared down into her eyes. "But you did notice." she said softly. "So it's too late to take it back." He chuckled and resumed his gentle massage of her elbows. "I suppose so. If you would rather be alone for awhile I have some things to take care of.." he offered. If he stopped the elbow thing now,she was going to have to kill him. "Nothing that can't wait, though...correct?" she asked and fiddled with his tie again.

"Kendall." he said and her knees nearly buckled when he smoothed his hands up her arms. "English, please." he said patiently.She shrugged. "I don't mind a little showing off." she admitted. "As long as you know that I'm not your prized pet. You do know that, don't you?" she challenged. He regarded her in silence for a few long moments before he answered. "I know that you're the most beautiful woman here tonight. And that you are responsible for this evening. And that you're smart enough to realize that I would never, ever treat you like a pet." he said simply. "You do know that, don't you?"

She stared into his eyes and that last little bit of doubt she had about whether or not she could trust him melted away. It could have been because he'd resumed exploring her elbows again, but she doubted it. They were in this together, like it or not. And he hadn't given her any reason not to trust him. Not recently, anyway."Yes. " she finally answered and he smiled. "Good. So how about a compromise? How about you show yourself off? I could tag along behind you and make sure you don't trip over any of the devastation you leave in your wake.." he suggested. She laughed. "Then I'll definitely need a ginger ale first.With two cherries." she added. He laughed and it was a lovely thing to watch the way it lit up his face. That didn't happen nearly enough for her liking. She slipped her hand inside the crook of his arm. "Thank you for coming." he said suddenly as she eased onto a barstool.

She looked up and saw a brief glimpse of the lonely man behind the cool facade. It wasn't something the average person would notice. Recognizing that look required an experienced eye. And if there was one thing she was an expert at, it was loneliness. She smiled. "Thank you for having me." she answered. The brief look was gone as quickly as it came, replaced by the cool, charming Casino host facade again. He slid the glass of ginger across the bar towards along with a small jar of cherries. She laughed with delight. "For me? You shouldn't have." she said and opened the jar immediately to pop one into her mouth.

Yes. He should have, he decided as he watched her. A jar of cherries was a small price to pay for the sparkle and life she'd brought along with her tonight. He plucked a cherry out of the jar and leaned his head back to let it drop into his mouth just to watch her reaction. And she didn't disappoint. The laugh he received when the cherry missed his mouth and rolled across the bar was worth it. Apparently, there was a prized pet around here. But it certainly wasn't Kendall.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 

"Not bad at all for an opening night." Zach mused as he studied the preliminary totals from the night. Edie smiled. "I thought so. And with very little notice, too. Don't forget that." she said. He laughed. "Having Erica Kane show up tonight should get us more than a little notice from now on." he said. Edie nodded. "She's...interesting." she said vaguely. She wasn't quite to sure what to make of Mr. Slater's new Mother in law. Or his wife. But he seemed happier than he'd been in ages. Actually, she wasn't quite sure she had ever seen him quite so lighthearted as he'd been tonight. Perhaps she should just let the rumors she'd heard about his marriage being nothing more than a business arrangement remain rumors for the time being.

Zach chuckled. "Yes. She is." he agreed and set aside the file in his hand. "Why don't you clear out of here? I can wait for the rest of these numbers just fine all by myself." he said. Edie smiled. "I'm certainly not going to turn down that offer. Thanks. Can I get you anything before I go?" she asked. Zach stood up and loosened his tie. "Just one thing. Have you seen my wife anywhere?" he asked. Edie shook her head."No. She was up here awhile ago and asked if me she could use the bathroom. Apparently there was a long line outside the ladies room on the Casino floor. And it seemed to be..Well..urgent." she said. "I asked her if she needed anything, but she said she was fine. I haven't seen her since, but I assume she went back downstairs..Is something wrong?" Edie asked as he stepped out quickly from the desk. "No. At least, I hope not." he said quickly and grabbed a bottle of ginger ale from the small refrigerator nearby. "The Suite bathroom?" he asked. Edie nodded "Thanks." he said quickly. "Go. Everything is fine." he said and practically bolted out the door and down the hallway.

Edie furrowed her brow. That was weird. He certainly wasn't acting as if this were just some business arrangement. The woman just asked to use the bathroom, she wasn't bleeding from her eyes or anything. Maybe her boss had finally loosened up a bit and let someone in. Good for him if it was true. She took off her security pass and slipped it into her pocket. She couldn't wait to get home and take off these damned shoes.

"Kendall?" Zach knocked on the bathroom door. It was unlocked and it inched open all by itself. "Kendall?" he repeated and when he received no answer he pushed the door open a bit further. Far enough to stick his head inside it. He stood up straight when he found it empty. Apparently, he'd worked himself up into a small panic about absolutely nothing at all. He loosened his tie a bit more and stepped back to close the door when he noticed that one of the guest towels was missing from the rack. Maybe it had slipped to the floor and his sometimes annoying need for neatness and order forced him to go over and take a look.

He found it, but not on the floor. It was in the sink, sopping wet. He picked it up and wrung it out instinctively and the action sparked a memory. He'd wrung out the washcloth he'd used to wipe off her face in exactly the same way. He tossed it into the hamper before he opened the door that lead out of the bathroom and into the main suite. He nearly tripped on something immediately afterward and reached for the lightswitch on the wall to see what it was. Shoes. Strappy, ridiculously high heeled shoes that probably cost more than some people earned in an entire week. He recognized them immediately of course. and set off in search of their owner.

"Kendall?" he called out as he approached the open bedroom door. He nearly tripped again and bent down to retrieve her dress from the floor. This was almost like an old treasure hunt. Or Hansel and Gretel without the famous breadcrumbs. But much more interesting. Especially when it lead him directly to the foot of the king sized bed that dominated the master suite. And dominating it at the moment was a fast asleep Kendall in her underwear. La Perla underwear. Of course.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 

He walked around to the side of the bed and draped her dress over the back of a chair carefully. There was an empty bottle of ginger ale on the nightstand, so his assumption about the hand towel had more than likely been correct. Poor thing. This morning sickness business arrived at the oddest times, it seemed. Although technically it was morning now, given that midnight had long since come and gone. It was entirely too cold in here, though. Especially if she was going to sleep in little more than two postage stamps. He leaned over to adjust the air conditioning and inadvertantly stubbed his toe against the nightstand in the process. "Shit." he swore softly and winced.

"Heard that." Kendall mumbled and he turned his attention to the bed. She eyed him calmly and shifted her cheek against the comforter. "I hope that wasn't a critique of my choice in underwear." she said. He smiled. "Nope. I give it an A plus. Or a ten. It depends on your ratings scale of choice, I suppose." he added and she smiled with her eyes half closed. "Ten out of what?" she wondered. "Ten, of course." he answered and her smile widened. "Of course." she murmured. "I'll be up in a minute." she said. "Don't bother." Zach insisted quietly. "I'll have a car here for you in the morning. Around nine or so." he said. "Good night."

Her eyes opened again, this time all the way. "Wait." she said and pushed herself somewhat upright by her elbows. "Did you need something?" he turned back around. "You're leaving? " she asked nonsensically .He was obviously leaving. Hence the hovering near the door. He looked amused. "I thought about it, yes. " he answered. "Did you need something?" he repeated. She struggled to sit upright. "If you can wait about five minutes, I'll get dressed..." she failed to finish her request before a wave of sudden nausea hit her like a fist to the stomach. She clutched handfuls of the comforter and took a deep breath.

"Kendall." Zach was at the side of the bed in an instant. "Shit." she complained after the wave had eased a bit. "Even my damned morning sickness is screwed up." She raised big, sad eyes to his. "I'm sorry. This isn't any way to celebrate your big opening night." she took another deep breath and twisted a handful of comforter. "I think..Excuse me." she said and scrambled off the bed as quickly as she could and bolted towards the bathroom.Zach arrived there just in time to find her retching over the toilet. He took off his jacket and leaned over to hold her hair. "Better?" he asked when she finally stopped for a moment and raised her head upright. "Don't" he said quickly when she attempted a feeble nod. "Stay still."

He reached for a handtowel and crouched down next to her. "We have to stop meeting this way." he said and wiped off her face. She smirked. "I'll bet you say that to all the girls." she answered and he laughed lightly. "Only the ones who happen to wander into my bathroom in their underwear." She took the towel from his hand and wiped her clammy face again. "Does that happen on a regular basis around here?" she asked before she could stop herself. Talk about an inappropriate question at an inappropriate moment..She swallowed against another wave of nausea and dived quickly for the toilet again before he could reply.

He held onto her hair and smoothed the skin at the back of her neck with his palm. The simple truth was that nothing even remotely like this happened on a regular basis around here. He used this suite now and then to shower or change clothes. Or to sleep when a night ran especially late. He let a stray curl wrap itself around his finger. "Not lately." he said quietly and felt her shiver a bit under his hand. He reached for his jacket and slipped it across the back of her shoulders. Kendall hovered over the toilet for a few more minutes until the nausea seemed to be gone for good. Or at least, for the time being.

"This is insane." she complained as she sat up carefully. "Morning sickness in the middle of the night." Zach chuckled. "Technically, it's not really the middle of the night." he said and smoothed her hair away from her face. "Technically?Anything after midnight is considered morning in most places. So you're not nearly as screwed up as you think." She smirked. "You're just trying to make me feel better. Or distract me from throwing up again. I can't figure out which one it is at the moment. " she wiped off her forehead with the back of one hand.

"I don't think you should try and do anything at the moment." he answered. "Except stay as still as possible until this passes. " "This sucks." she decided. "I only came up here to use the bathroom because there was a huge line outside the one downstairs. And because I needed to break in my brand new key card." He smiled. "You don't have to explain." he said. She nodded. "Yes. I do. I don't want you thinking that I came up here to try and seduce you or something.I just wanted to use the bathroom. I should have stayed downstairs. It was all kind of surreal, actually. " He nodded and bit the inside of his cheek to stifle the laughter that threatened to spill out of his throat. She was such a drama queen sometimes, just like her Mother. Except in Kendall's case, it made him want to hug her, not strangle her the way he did Erica most of the time.

"Surreal?" he asked. "In what way?" She leaned her cheek against the cool porcelain tile on the wall.Now she felt hot. Five minutes ago she'd felt cold. God, this really did suck. "I came up here to use the bathroom, and that went just fine. But as soon as I washed my hands and fixed my lipstick and got ready to go back downstairs..it was like someone slipped me a mickey or something. I could barely keep my eyes open." she said with her eyes closed. "And before you say anything? I don't think anyone slipped me a mickey or anything. Unless." she opened her eyes . "You didn't put something in that ginger ale, did you?" she asked suspiciously.

He looked serious."Damn. You found me out. " he said in a low voice. "I slipped you a mickey because I'm psychic. I knew you'd use that key card I gave you to come up here and somehow manage to lose your clothes and end up in my bed.My crystal ball must have had static or something, though. Because I must have missed the part about you hunched over the toilet." She smirked. "Sorry. Paranoia must be one of the side effects of pregnancy they forget to tell you about." she said and realized she was cold again and pulled the jacket around her a bit closer. "For what it's worth, I know you wouldn't do anything like that. " she said with her eyes closed. "I didn't always think so, but now..." She opened her eyes when she met by silence. Gone again. More deja vu. Off to get more ginger ale, she supposed.

She closed her eyes again and was edging back towards sleep again when gentle hands removing the jacket from her shoulders startled her fully awake. She jumped a little and looked up quickly. "I'm sorry." Zach said gently. "But you shouldn't stay here much longer if you don't need to. It's too cold." She blinked and he smiled. "Or you could stay here the entire night if you want to." he amended easily and crouched down next to her. "But if you do stay here? Do me a favor and put this on" he held up a bathrobe. She blinked again and he put the bathrobe down on the vanity and stood up. "If you need anything, pick up the phone on the nightstand and press 8. " he said. She still seemed out of sorts and he was more than a little hesitant about just leaving her here. But she was still so prickly when she wanted to be. And he wasn't sure that she wasn't more than a little serious about that mickey remark. "Good night." he said and headed for the door. "What's 8?" she blurted out and he turned around. "A number. Right after 7 and just before 9." he answered.

She smirked. "Thank you, Kermit. Tell Elmo and Big Bird I said hi." she replied. A little grin played with the corners of his mouth. "I'll do that." he said. "Was there something else you needed? Should I extend your regards to Bert and Ernie as well?" he wondered. She reached for the bathrobe and shoved her hands inside the sleeves. "It was just a simple question. " she insisted and pulled the robe up over her shoulders. "And I don't need anything from you, thanks." she snapped. He nodded. "That's what I thought. Good night." he repeated and opened the door. "Of course, most people would be slightly curious about the clothing part. But not you. Of course." she said and searched angrily for the bathrobes belt. "You're doing that thing again, you know. " she continued and turned her head to look behind her. Where the hell was that stupid belt? "And I have to tell you, it drives me crazy." Finally. She yanked the belt loose from underneath her and tied the ends together quickly.

"Crazy is a relative term, Kendall." he answered."And now I suppose my next question should be: What thing?" he wondered. She flushed the toilet and closed the lid before she struggled to her feet. He resisted the urge to go over and help her and was relieved when she managed to situate herself on the closed toilet without toppling over. "You're not the slightest bit curious about how my clothes just managed to fly off my body? " she demanded. He shrugged. " Why question good fortune?" he answered. She glared at him. "And there's that thing again. Stop it." she insisted. " For all you know, someone could have come in here and ripped that dress right off me. And it doesn't bother you a bit, does it?" He bit his lip. "Is that how it happened?" he asked. "No. But that's not the point. " she snapped. "The point is, it could have happened exactly that way and yet it doesn't seem to concern you at all." Zach squinted briefly before he answered. "You're right. I'm sorry." he said warily. "Please." Kendall snarked. "Now you're patronizing me. Which is fine. I can take that.But don't pretend to be all concerned and impressed and then slam that wall up again. I hate that."

"Wall?" he asked in spite of knowing exactly what she meant. "Kendall. It's very late. I think." She got to her feet. "It isn't that late. " she insisted and strolled towards him slowly. "You're the swinging Casino host around here. The night is young, baby." she said and snapped her fingers. Zach bit his lip harder to stifle another laugh. "Swinging?" he answered in a voice that was as close to squeak as his deep voice would allow. "Shut up." she said. "Making fun of me is not winning you any points. " she came to a stop directly in front of him. "I'm sorry, dear. Isn't that what a good, obedient husband is supposed to say right about now?" he answered. "Cut the crap. " Kendall warned him. "You tell me that you admire my people skills. " she began. "You say that this big reopening wouldn't have possible without me. I let you parade me around like a show dog in front of your best customers. And then, just when I think."

"Show dog?" Zach cut her off angrily. It was one thing to be patient and understanding. But it was entirely another to be a chump. "What is it with you and the canine references? And we cleared this up already. I will never, ever mistake you for a dog. EVER." he growled. "And could you warn me the next time you plan one of these mood swings? I'd like some advance warning so I can start drinking heavily." he leaned his face down closer to hers. "And don't tell me that you didn't enjoy yourself tonight. No one is that good an actress. " he said.

She studied his face carefully. His eyes were actually flashing. That was a first. In all the times she'd spent with him, she'd seen those eyes regard her with patience. Or amusement. Or confusion. But they'd never actually flashed. So there was some life in the old boy, after all.."I'm a fabulous actress." she insisted. "Not as good as my Mother, of course. But she's had more practice." He smirked. "So you've had a lot of experience faking it?" he asked. She laughed. "That's a pretty personal question. Aren't you afraid I might want some information from you in return? You know..personal stuff. That could blow your Zen thing right out of the water, you know." she warned him. He nodded. "It could. Or you could just be dodging the question.Which is pretty telling, if you ask me. " he answered as she strolled over to the sink. "No one asked you. " she said calmly and picked through the basket of complimentary toiletries in search of some mouthwash.

"Can we cut to the chase?" he asked as she located the mouthwash and slugged some directly from the bottle. She swished throughly and then spat into the sink. "I don't know. Can we?" she asked and turned on the faucet. Zach walked over to stand behind her . "Get to the point, Kendall. " he said calmly. She stared at his reflection. "There is no point. I was just testing a little theory I had, that's all. You can go now." she said.

He pursed his lips together thoughtfully. "A theory. I see. About?" he asked. "About this business arrangement. And you. And me too, I guess." she said. Zach frowned briefly. "Okay. I'll bite. You want a divorce?" he asked. She shook her head. "Nope. I'll divorce you when I'm good and ready. And not one second before that. You're not getting off that easily." she warned him and capped the mouthwash before she turned around to face him. "I want access." she said simply ."Access to what?" he asked tiredly. She shrugged. "You." she answered.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 

Zach furrowed his brow for a moment before a smile spread slowly across his face. "Really?" he mused. "Right now? Because if I could just grab a quick shower first, I promise it would be so much.. What?" he held up his hands to defend himself when she flicked at towel at him impatiently. "Access." she repeated calmly. "Communication. You suck at communicating, by the way. All decent marriages require communication." He frowned. "Decent marriages? Kendall...this is so sudden.." he said and reached for her. She held up the towel threatingly . "You know exactly what I meant. And I probably should have said partnership instead of marriage. All decent partnerships require communication. " she amended. "If this is going to work? I'm going to have to insist on it." she walked around him slowly. "I'm the one responsible for you having your Casinos back. I'm the one who charmed the socks off the gaming commission. I'm the one who twinkled at your customers tonight. I think I deserve a little something in return." she mused.

He let his eyes follow her as she walked around him. "And I'm guessing a credit card won't cut it?" he asked. "Not completely. But don't let that stop you." she answered. "If I'm going to be a part of this, I'll need more than a yes, dear and a few pats on the head." He frowned. "I've never patted you on the head." he insisted. "And I don't intend to start. Don't tell me you like that?" he asked. "I wasn't being literal. Try to keep up." she responded. "You've been very nice to me. Much nicer than I've been to you. " she said. He shook his head. "I wouldn't say that. " he began. "I would. And since this is my theory, that's what counts at the moment." she answered. "I want access to more of that." she continued. "The minute I think that I've got you figured out, you turn around and press the reset button. You've been doing it since the first time we met, and it's really getting old." she decided. "I realize that you've spent a lot of time cultivating your image. So have I." He turned around to face her. "We've been over this before, haven't we?" he asked. She nodded. "Briefly. But I'm just building on my theory a little. May I continue?" she asked. He folded his arms and sat down on the edge of the counter. "Of course. The floor is yours." he said generously.

"Since we've been over this before. " she began. "And since I'm pretty much onto you..And you're pretty much onto me..." she added. "Could we just dispense with the crap? If I ask you something and you think it's too personal? Don't get out the heavy artillery. The cold eyes and the Casino host face. Don't be afraid to tell me to back off if you want to..." she stepped a little closer to stand between his legs. "The little twinkle you had in your eye the day you proposed? I liked that. And the way you handle my Mother? I like that, too. I know they don't fit with this image you've cultivated..But " she stopped speaking when he put his hands on her hips. "What are you asking me, Kendall? " he wondered and stared into her eyes.

"I'm asking to see more of that Zach. That's what I'm asking." she answered. "I realize that I'm a huge pain in the ass most of the time. And that most of the time I would try the patience of a Saint. " she said. "But since we are in this together...I mean..Sometimes I think you see me as this pathetic thing trailing after her family and friends begging for scraps. " she exhaled. It had been more difficult than she expected to admit that to him, true or not. "I won't say I haven't been that person in the past...I have.." she continued. "But the thing is..I don't want to be that person anymore. I can't be. " her eyes were luminous and more than a bit sad as they met his. "If this kid is going to have a chance at something resembling a decent life..I have to stop being that person...And ..well...I think I can be a real asset to you. I think we can be an asset to each other. "

"You already are." he answered immediately. "I meant what I said earlier. You have excellent people skills. And the ability to charm the socks off almost anyone when you put your mind to it." he continued. "You don't have to convince me about how valuable you are. I already know that.I knew that before I asked you to marry me." He smoothed his hands over her hips carefully. "I'm glad that you seem to finally be waking up to that fact,though. And I don't know exactly what you're asking of me. I can't change who I am. "

She smiled. "I like who you are. I don't want you to change it. Maybe I just should have started with that and skipped the rest." she said and he laughed. "And miss hearing you admit that you're a pain in the ass? Never." he said. "And for what it's worth..I like who you are, too. I always have. " She nodded. "But?" she finished for him. "But." he answered. "Your opinion of me might change .." he suggested. She narrowed her eyes. "And there you go again. Hiding behind the Zen master crap. That's what I'm talking about." she said. "You know my crap. You know that I'm prickly and needy and way too impressed with myself sometimes. Not many people take the time to find that out. You did." she said. He laughed at the accusatory tone in her voice. "Guilty. " he agreed.

"So it's only fair that I get access to the same thing as far as you're concerned. You let me see it now and then ..when you feel like it. Or when you're too tired to try and hide it. And as far as I'm concerned? You can keep right on letting the rest of the world believe whatever they want to about you. As long as you don't expect me to believe it, too. " she saw the fear flash behind those eyes of his and sighed. "Or not." she said flatly and tried to move away. He held onto her hips and drew her closer. "It's not as easy as that for me." he said quietly. "I've been alone for a long time. And I've gotten very used to this facade. It works for me. And it's not entirely false, you know. Part of me likes playing the Zen Master. " he said and she smiled again. "It's better than everyone thinking you're a complete idiot, isn't it?" he added and she laughed. "But I know you're not. And I know you don't have all the answers, either." she reminded him and he nodded. "So what would you like to do about that? " he asked. "I'm onto you. You're onto me. Who should we report each other to?"

She laughed. "Nobody. But personally? I feel much better than I did a couple of days ago. " she said. "I married you thinking you were this cool, kind of distant, always in control person. And you are, most of the time. But I feel much better now that I know that you're just as afraid of screwing up as everybody else." she searched his face carefully. "If I promise not to tell anyone that...Do you think you could show that person to me now and then? The Zen Master is pretty boring. " He looked insulted, but his eyes were twinkling. "That's not very nice, Kendall. The Zen Master is not boring. The Zen Master is a swinging Casino owner, remember?" he snapped his fingers and she giggled. "Right. I forgot. So do we have a deal? I'll show you my hideous dark side if you show me yours?" she wheedled. "Terms?" he asked. She shrugged. "Nothing too strenuous. " she answered. "You don't force me to resort to drastic measures to get a rise out of you...and I won't push too hard if you don't feel like sharing. .." she offered. "Drastic measures?" he winced. "What kind of drastic measures?"

She shrugged. "Oh..I don't know... How about calling up the Pine Valley Bulletin and telling them about your scandalous addiction to Oreos?." she answered. "Or about the fact that you're a neat freak. And that you have your suits organized by color. In alphabetical order." she threatened. "You were snooping in my closet?" he demanded. She shrugged again. " I saw a chance to gain some insight and took it. You never can tell when that kind of information might come in handy. Like right now, for instance." she said. "That would blow the Zen Master right out of the water, I think." she said a little too smugly for his taste. "You think?" he asked.

She nodded. "If that fails? I could always call Myrtle Fargate and tell her you have a thing for her. Or my Mother. " she amended. He winced again. "Ouch. I like Mrs. Fargate a great deal but.." he began. "And my Mother?" she asked promptly. He shrugged. "Not nearly as much as I like her daughter. Good enough?" he asked. She grinned. "For now. So we have a deal?" she asked and extended her hand. He looked at it and then at her face. "I suppose." he answered and shook her hand. "Excellent. I knew blackmail would work if all else failed. " she said . He laughed. "It usually does. " he replied. "And now I'm going to show you a side I rarely show anyone. So prepare yourself." he warned her and stood up. "Go to bed, Kendall. NOW." he demanded.

She laughed. "That was cute. But I'm wide awake now. Sorry. " she said. "And I still haven't told you how my clothes fell off. And I know you're dying to hear about it, aren't you?" she asked. "You come with me and I'll tell you every fascinating detail. " she demanded and pulled him along behind her out of the bathroom. "Kendall. It's three in the morning. " he protested feebly. She obviously didn't want to be alone. And frankly, he wasn't looking forward much to being alone, either.

But the back and forth, the give and take..it was all part of the routine with Kendall. And she usually went ahead and played with or without you. And he liked it, so why not play along?. "Sit. You'll love this." she assured him and pushed him down onto the bed by his shoulders. "May I take off my tie?" he asked. "Sure. You might as well lose those shoes, too. " she said calmly. He pulled his tie loose and she snatched it out of his hand and threw it over her shoulder onto the floor. "Where should I start? I guess at the bathroom part.." she began. "Kendall. That's a silk tie." he cut in. "Is it? That's nice. " she said. "It's a silk tie that you're stepping on. " he amended. "So? You've got at least fifty more where that came from. Arranged by color.In alphabetical order. " she reminded him. "That's no reason to ruin a perfectly good tie .." he insisted and she slapped her bare foot down on the tie. "You were saying?" she asked innocently.

"Never mind. " he said and unfastened his cuff links. "As I was saying " she continued. " I'm putting on my lipstick. And the Honeylips, of course. I like my product testing to be consistent. " she said. "Of course. "Zach agreed. He loved that tie. He'd miss that tie. Maybe it was still salvageable. Maybe if she moved her foot just a fraction to the left. "Up here. " she prompted and his head snapped up immediately ."Sorry. You were saying?" he asked. "I was saying that as as soon as I finished applying my makeup? I noticed a spot on my dress. Right in front. And I just had it dry cleaned. " she complained. "I think it was maraschino juice, but I'm not really sure. " she mused. "Anyway, I leaned over to get a towel to try and blot it. But that just made it worse." she frowned. "And I was just about to reach back and open the zipper to take off my dress when BAM!" she clapped her hands together.

Zach looked confused. "BAM? " he asked. "BAM." she nodded. "It felt like my entire body was on fire or something. At first I thought it might be a reaction to the Honeylips. But I put it on at my place before I left and nothing like that happened.." Zach wondered how much longer he was going to have to pretend to be interested in this.Her enthusiasm was cute. Adorable, even. But really. Who the hell cared how her clothes came off as long as they did ?The end certainly justified whatever means it took to achieve them. But he nodded quickly when he felt her eyes on his.

Kendall narrowed her eyes when he looked away to remove his other cufflink. Here she was, swinging out on a limb all by herself in an effort to try and get him to loosen up a bit. Her stupid hot flash story obviously bored him to tears, but there he was,trying his best to pretend to be interested.That was the facade again. The courteous, helpful Casino owner who might as well be handing out free drink cards to Senior Citizens. "It was amazing, really. " she continued. "Was it?" he asked without looking up. She smirked. "Yes. it was like red hot goosebumps...All over.." the tone of her voice dipped low as she continued. ""Kind of like right now." she said and raised her hair off her neck with one hand. "Now?" Zach asked and removed one shoe. "Yes. Now." she snapped and let her hair fall back into place. "This sudden flush...of HEAT." she emphasized the word.

Okay. That got his full attention. It shouldn't. But it did. She was obviously trying her best to get a rise out of him, and that tone in her voice definitely commanded his complete attention. He tossed the shoe in his hand aside camly. "That can't be good." he said and leaned back on his palms. "So what did you do about it?" he wondered. "I was forced to remove all my clothes as quickly as possible, of course. " she answered. "I could have had heatstroke or something if I hadn't. " she added.

Zach nodded. "It's a good thing you sprung into action quickly. And you were fortunate it didn't happen while you were still downstairs. " Zach mused. "Although it definitely would have helped our numbers... Do you think you could have another episode tomorrow?" he asked. "Around 9 or so would be just great.You wouldn't have to stay long, just whip the clothes off , do a little turn around the room and then you can. " He raised his eyes to hers when she clamped her hand over his mouth. "That's what I'm talking about. " she smiled. "Let's have more of that from now on.Agreed?" she demanded with twinkling eyes. He removed her hand from his mouth and held onto it with his own. "Agreed. " he said evenly. She beamed. "I'll just get my clothes on and we can go. " she said.

He yanked her back when she attempted to walk away. "I'm too tired to go anywhere and so are you. And you've ruined my tie. And my shoes are already off, and I'll never get these cufflinks back in at this point." he said. "We'll stay here tonight." he decided and stood up. "We?" she asked in an amused voice. "Is this some kind of attempt to get a rise out of me?" she asked. He shrugged. "My answer depends on whether it worked or not. Did it?" he asked. She pressed her lips together in a straight line, but her eyes were twinkling. "I usually don't need any help with that. You must have noticed that by now. I'm not the Zen Master around here, you are. " she mused.

He nodded. "That's true. But you have a few Zen-like qualities of your own, you know. Like holding things back when you feel like it. " he decided. She raised an eyebrow. "I do? Do tell. " she said easily. "I've been accused of many things. But never of holding anything back. " He laughed. " But what you reveal..is it the truth? Or what you want people to believe?" He rubbed his fingers across the back of her hand carefully. "You and I play the same games, don't we?" he asked. Kendall was too busy pondering another strange addition to her list of errogenous zones to reply right away. First elbows and now knuckles. What was next, fingernails? "Kendall?" he asked in a voice like rough silk.

"Hmmm?" she looked up at his face with flushed cheeks. He could take advantage of those flushed cheeks. And those sparkling eyes. But that would make him no better than any number of men who used her sometimes raging libido to their advantage. And further complicate an already impossibly complicated situation. "Games. " he prompted quietly. "You play them, too. " He was debating silently whether his attempt at being noble was worth the effort when she smiled and the debate ended. It was a genuine smile. Dazzling. Enchanting. And the glimpse of vulnerablity and understanding in those eyes .At times like this, he felt a real connection with her, and not just as two people with some shared experiences and common accquaintances.

His fingers traced lightly over the rings on her left hand. "I do. " she agreed quietly.But with you..they're pretty pointless, aren't they?" she said and he looked up quickly."Because you're onto me. And I'm onto you." she added quickly in case he had the idea she wanted to jump his bones or something. She did, but that was probably just hormones, and definitely besides the point.

She wasn't sure exactly what she wanted from him. She did know that he interested her enough to want something more than just to pass like ships in the night now and then. He was so guarded. And sometimes so unbearably sad and haunted by demons. But there were other times,like right now, when she felt this real connection with him. And not just as two people with some experiences and accquaintances in common.

"As long as we're both onto each other.." he began and kept his eyes on her hands. "There isn't much of a need for games, is there?" His eyes traveled to hers. She smiled and he felt the connection between them grow a bit stronger. "You wouldn't really mind if kept right on trying to get a rise out of you now and then...Would you?" she asked. "Just to keep things interesting, of course. And you being you, you'll probably figure it all out before I get a chance to go too far the way I always do." He chuckled and linked his fingers with hers. " I'm not your keeper, Kendall. I don't intend to try and tell you what to do. Most of the time, I have enough trouble trying to do that for myself. I won't stop you from doing whatever you feel you want to do."

The delicate way he was tangling his fingers with hers had Kendall thinking about adding another errongenous zone to her list. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead briefly. "Go to sleep, Kendall. Please?" he requested. She looked up. "And you? Where are you going?" she asked when he let go of her hands and walked over to the door. "I have a pullout sofa in my office. If you need anything.." he began. She nodded. "Eight. I remember. Right after seven and just before nine." she answered. He smiled. "Good night." he said and stepped into the hallway.

Kendall picked up his shoes and his necktie after he was gone. She hadn't planned on feeling more than gratitude towards the man. And she was sure that was part of what she was feeling now. Gratitude. But there was more to it than that. She liked him. It wasn't bells ringing or angels singing. Or the obssessive kind of love she'd felt for Ryan. But she genuinely liked him. And he was definitely easy on the eyes, even if a bit tougher than that on her hormones. She put the shoes and necktie on the nightstand and shut off the lamp. She slipped beneath the comforter and punched the pillows lightly before she lay down on her side. The huge diamond on her left hand twinkled in the darkness and she held up her hand to admire it as best she could in the dim light. Bells ringing and Angels singing had never given her anything but pain. Maybe this was what she should have been looking for all along . Something that made sense for someone as screwed up as she was. She yawned and put her hand down on the pillow next to her head.

Zach studied the closed door in silence. This was a first. Standing outside this suite in his stocking feet with his shirtsleeves flapping around his wrists. He assumed that he was too old for firsts, that he had seen too much to ever be surprised by anything again. He hadn't planned on feeling more than gratitude towards the woman. And he was grateful to her, there was no mistake about that.Thanks to her, he had his Casinos back. And perhaps soon, he would have his son free of the Cambias curse as well. But there was more to it than that. He suspected there always more to most things with a woman like Kendall. But he liked her. He'd always respected her, in spite of all the things he'd said to her in the past .

It wasn't hearts and flowers. Or the almost obssessive need he'd felt for Maureen. But he genuinely liked her.And she was definitely alluring. And sweetly appealing when she chose to be. He slipped the key card into the door to make sure it was securely locked and then slipped the card into his pocket. The ring on his left hand caught on the pocket lining briefly and he held it up to examine it in the dim light. Hearts and flowers and deep burning passion weren't made for men like him. Maybe this was what he should have been looking for all along. Something that made sense for someone as screwed up as he was. He stuffed his hands back into his pants pockets and made his way down the hallway to his office.


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!

Chapter 33

"Damn it. I made it perfectly clear that I wanted that display in the main window by today." Kendall barked into the phone. "And don't give me any bullshit. I drove by Lacey's this morning. And the main window had cruisewear displayed. Not cosmetics. " she huffed. "What's that? Oh. Of course not. I wouldn't dream of asking you to get someone on it while your regular girl is on vacation. " she snarked. "How about we just discuss Fusion taking a vacation from the percentage you earn on every bottle? Let's say 5 dollars a day for every day that I happen to drive by and see Cruisewear in that window instead of cosmetics? How would that work for you?" She leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the desk. "What's that?" she asked calmly and winked at Simone. "Of course I'd like to avoid any messy legal entanglements. Absolutely. " she said with a wide grin. "Thank you.Yes. I'll swing by tomorrow. " she hung up the phone and Simone applauded . "Way to go, kiddo. " she said enthusiastically. "How come when I call bullshit everyone just laughs?" she wondered.

Kendall smirked. "Because you're too bubbly for your own good, that's why. " she said. "You need to take some bitch lessons from me.Or you could always go and sit at the feet of the Master. My Mother. " she mused. "I learned some of my best techniques from her. " Simone grinned. "You're full of caca, you know. " she said. "As much as you hate to admit it out loud? You like your Mother. You admire your Mother. You even love your Mother. " Kendall shrugged. "I'll cop to that. But when she's in full out Diva mode? I prefer to admire her from a distance. " she said and rubbed her stomach. "And I'm hungry. " she complained and opened her desk drawer.

Simone leaned over and snatched the candy bar from her hand. "Excuse me?" Kendall glared at her. "Forget it. " Simone said calmly. "Have you seen the fat content on this sucker?" she asked and pointed to the label. "34 grams . I won't even go into the sugar. And the empty calories. Have some crudites. " she said and stuffed the candy bar into her pocket discreetly. No sense in letting it go to waste. "Crudites?" Kendall smirked. "You mean the bowl of grass over there?" she pointed to it. Simone frowned. "It's not grass. It's crudites. And so what if I didn't actually cut up the vegetables myself . I bought them myself. That counts for something." she insisted. Kendall smiled. "You bet it does. Thank you. But I'll pass. " she said and got to her feet.

"Kendall. You need to take better care of yourself and the zygote. " Simone said. "I am. " Kendall insisted. "I ate an entire order of steamed beef and broccoli last night. No MSG and no Soy. No taste, either. " she said. "Brown rice and three fortune cookies. A well rounded meal." Simone narrowed her eyes. "And who was holding a gun to your head while this happened?" she asked. Kendall smirked. "No one. " she insisted even though it wasn't true. Zach had sat directly in front of her on the coffee table and stared her down until she had no choice. There was no gun involved, but it was dangerous enough in it's way. Simone grinned. "Liar. So hubby made you eat it? " she asked gleefully. "That's sooo cute. " she sighed. "So when are you planning on making an official announcement?" she added.

Kendall reached for a carrot stick. "We haven't talked about it. " she answered. "I've been so busy. And so has he. And there's still my Mother." she said and crunched down on the carrot stick. "Although I am grateful for the fact that this TV thing seems to be keeping her occupied for the time being." She picked up the invitation she'd received this morning and stared at it. "Although she couldn't resist the chance to use it to stick it to me." she complained and tossed the invitation back onto the desk. Simone picked it up. "Ah. Invitation for one. Ms Kendall Hart. No mention of newly added last name. Or the hubby that goes along with it. " she said.

"And that's how it's going to stay. " Erica's voice echoed through the large space . "Just because I haven't been able to devote my full attention to this...Situation.." she waved her hand. "Don't think I've forgotten about it. Or given up. " Kendall stood up. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Mother. " she said calmly. "But not inviting my husband means The Slaters RSVP is TBNT." she answered. Erica looked lost and Simone jumped in. "Thanks but no Thanks." she supplied helpfully. Erica rolled her eyes. "Kendall, please." she sighed. "It's bad enough I had to hear all about the two of you making goo goo eyes at each other on the Fourth of July. " Kendall folded her arms. "And where did you manage to get this bit of information?" she asked. "From Opal, of course. Jack was much too preoccupied with getting Greenlee settled and keeping an eye on Lily and Reggie to give me much of a report. Thank goodness for Opal. " she added. Kendall smirked. "Yes. Thank goodness. " she echoed. "And I haven't made goo goo eyes at anyone since I was fourteen."

Simone snickered and Kendall glared at her. " Opal said the two of you were inseparable. Every time she looked up, there you were. " Erica continued. "Please, Kendall. This charade has got to stop. No one is buying it. " she said. "Ethan has obviously moved on. So if you're doing this to get back at him, or for revenge, it's really rather pointless, isn't it?" Kendall glanced at Simone, who appeared to be about as mortified as she ever got. "That sounds like something I'm capable of. I admit that. " Kendall said Simone looked up quickly. "But in case? You happen to wrong about my motives." she winked at Simone before she continued. " I've recently decided that's it about time I stopped dwelling on pointless things. Aren't you proud of me?" she asked her Mother. Erica sighed and shook her head. "The only pointless thing in your life is this bogus marriage. I can't believe that you're going to abandon me on such an important day in my life." she complained. "It's bad enough that Bianca can't be here, now you're telling me that my other daughter won't be either?"

Kendall planted her feet. "Mother. My husband wasn't even invited." she said in a low voice."And you're going to abandon me on such a special day because of some silly detail?" Erica asked. "And don't bother trying to tell me how happy you are. I'm not buying it, Kendall. You've gained weight. And I know what that means." she warned her daughter. Kendall froze like a deer in the headlights. She'd gained maybe five pounds, tops. But if anyone was going to pick up on something like that? It was her mother. "Mother.. You. " she began...

"Please." Erica held up both hands. "Don't insult me. A Mother knows, Kendall. " she said. "You've obviously been binging on junk food. The way you always do when you're depressed. What has he been doing to you? Staying out late? Running around with showgirls?" she demanded. "And this is the man you expect me to honor and respect as your husband? Please." she picked up her purse from the desk. "Mother." Kendall cut in sharply. "Yes. That's exactly what I expect.And if you're not able to do that? That tells me that you have no respect for me or my feelings." Erica regarded her daugther carefully "You know what, Kendall? I didn't invite your hairdresser either. And you two have a 'legitimate' relationship." Erica's use of air quotes made Kendall slightly nauseous. It was either that or the damned carrot sticks backing up on her. "I really thought that my own daughter might want to help me celebrate my big day. Apparently I was wrong." Erica huffed and and walked out of the loft.

"Wow. Nice exit line." Simone said. Kendall smirked. "Wasn't it though? I hate when she gets the last word." she complained. "She comes in, whips out a few insults and leaves without breaking a sweat. " She plunked back into her chair with a dull thud. Simone sat on the edge of the desk. "I apologize about the Ethan stuff. " Kendall said and rubbed her forehead. "When she's fixated on a specific target, she tends to forget all about collateral damage." Simone laughed. "You don't have to apologize. I realize the situation is kind of squicky. " she said hesitantly. "Did you mean what you said?" Kendall looked up. "Yes. I did. " she said. "You seem happy. And I'm happy for you. " she said sincerely. Simone smiled. "So do you, in case you hadn't noticed. " she decided. Kendall shrugged. "I never said I was miserable." she said. "I can see how you might get that impression when my Mother is around, though." she said. Simone nodded. "She picked up on the weight gain." she said. "That's probably not a good thing, is it?" she asked.

Kendall shook her head. "No. It isn't. But I knew this day was going to come eventually. " she said. "I just didn't expect it to happen so soon." Simone nodded. "You're a tall drink of water, kid. Five pounds is gonna show up faster on you than it does on most people." she said. "And this is just the beginning. You've got 6 months to go. " Kendall nodded. "Don't remind me. Six months of my Mother playing search and destroy. And you know she will. And if she snoops around enough,there's always a chance that she could .." She sat up straight. "I've got to do something to throw her off the scent. " she decided. Simone nodded. "Convincing her that you've got a real marriage would be a start.And that shouldn't be a problem for you, sweetie. Hell, you've got me halfway convinced and I know the real story. " she said.

Kendall furrowed her brow. "I don't even want to know what that means. " she said. "But you're right.That is a good way to start. " she mused. "And I guess this party is as good a place to lift off as any. " she said and stood up. "Maybe if I hide her eyeliner, she'll be too traumatized to do much damage." she said and picked up her briefcase and purse. "So you're going? After that big stand you made about your husband you're going without him?" Simone demanded. Kendall shrugged. "He's got a Convention coming in tonight. So I doubt he'll be able to get away. And this is my mess. I need to straighten it out on my own. " she said stubbornly. Simone nodded. "Okay, honey. Whatever you say. I'll lock up. Good luck." she said and crossed her fingers. Kendall smiled. "Thanks. I'll definite need it. Watch the news later. There should be some good footage of the carnage." she sighed and patted Simone on the arm before she headed off towards the elevator.

Simone watched her leave. She still felt slightly squicky around Kendall because of the Ethan thing. He was a nice enough guy and all, and they had a lot of fun. But Kendall was her friend, in spite of all the bitching they'd done at each other. And Ethan wasn't really that much to write home about when push came to shove. Certainly not worth losing a friend over.All that obsessing about Cambias and curses and revenge. Blech. But considering her choices were rather limited at the moment..He was worth keeping around for awhile in spite of the squick factor.And poor Kendall was in this up to her neck and part of it was her fault. If she hadn't agree to go along with that stupid sperm caper in the first place Kendall would have never showed up and helped her and Greens.It was so like her to jump right in with both feet the way she had. Maybe she should take a cue from Kendall and do a little plunging in herself.

She walked around the desk and reached for the phone. "Hi information." she said pleasantly after dialing. "I need the number for the Seasons Casino." she said and propped her feet up on the desk. What good was having a husband if you're weren't going to use him properly? "What? Oh thanks." she said and listened while the number was dialed for her. "Hi there Seasons Casino person." she purred into the phone. "I'd like to speak with Zach Slater.Tell him it's about his wife.." she smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 

"Oh my Gosh!" Erica squealed when she caught sight of her daughter. "YOU CAME!" she said and threw open her arms. Kendall smoothed down her dress discreetly and pasted on a smile as she approached her mother. "I knew you wouldn't let me down." Erica cooed as she embraced her daughter. "You bark, I jump, mother." Kendall said as she straightened up. Erica pouted. "Kendall. None of that today. I'm already in uber panic mode because someone decided that red and blue candles looked good on gold doilies. Did you ever?" she asked.

Kendall smirked a little. "No, mother. I never. Would you like me to go over and speak to the Manager for you?" she asked. Erica beamed. "Would you? That would be fabulous. Honestly, you can't turn your back on anything for one second. " she complained. Kendall patted her hand. "It's going to fine, Mother. Everything looks beautiful." she said soothingly. Erica smiled . "Thank you, darling. I think it's all going to turn out fabulously. America is going to love us."

"Us?" Kendall asked. Erica nodded. "Yes. Our new family. This is a perfect opportunity to introduce America to the Kane/Montgomery clan. All of us." she said. "And we'll remember those who can't be with us, too. Tastefully and discreetly, of course." she added. Kendall nodded. "Of course. Pardon me for asking, mother..but do you really think is the best time to throw a spotlight on our personal lives? What does Jack think about this?" she asked.

Erica looked slightly affronted. "He was a bit hesitant at first. The poor thing has been running himself ragged catering to the whims of that Mary Smythe." she waved her hand. "But I managed to convince him that this would help us all heal. A New Beginning. Appropriate, don't you think?" she asked. Kendall was about to open her mouth to protest but Erica's face stopped her. "PAPER PLATES!" she bellowed. "Who approved PAPER plates?" she yelled. "Excuse me, will you?" she asked Kendall. "I see that I need to take care of this personally." she patted Kendall's hand. "And good choice on the dress, sweetheart. You can't tell a thing. Easy on the cannolis " she warned her.

Kendall exhaled. She'd worn the dress because it was one of the few she owned that wasn't form fitting. She hadn't really developed a tummy or anything yet, and it was only five pounds. But leave it to her mother to pick up on the reason for her choice.And she would have to mention cannolis.Now she absolutely had to have one. Or six.

Zach adjusted his necktie as he stepped inside the open french doors. He'd showered and shaved so quickly after Simone's phone call that he probably missed a spot or two. He rubbed his face discreetly and hoped no one would notice. He also hoped that he wasn't making a huge mistake by taking this leap of faith. Simone had made things sound pretty desperate, as if Erica had Kendall cornered and was threatening her with a rubber hose. He was fairly certain that she'd exaggerated, but there was no such thing as being too careful when it came to Erica Kane.

He scanned the room quickly and spotted Kendall fairly easily. It helped that she was only woman wearing a white dress. It also helped that he'd had more than a bit of practice looking for her across crowded rooms lately. She'd taken to spending a good deal of time at the Casino, claiming that she was avoiding her mother's nasty habit of filling up her answering machine. But if she were just pretending to enjoy herself? She was doing a helluva job. He found himself looking forward to arriving on the Casino floor and finding her behind the bar, stealing cherries out of a jar.Or chatting up a big spender and discreetly encouraging him to keep right on spending.

He laughed quietly as he watched her snatch several pastries from a tray and then check to see if anyone was watching. He hadn't seen her much in past two days, except for dropping in on her takeout dinner last night. This convention had him busier than ever, and he was glad about it in a lot of ways. But he realized as he watched her how much he'd missed seeing her. And that she was suddenly glowing. Simone mentioned something about Erica noticing her weight gain, and now that he looked at her carefully, he could understand how someone as eagle-eyed as Erica might notice it. It wasn't a huge change, but there was definitely a change. He walked down the steps and approached her carefully. She had a cannoli in one hand and a Napoleon in the other and it appeared she was trying to decide which one to devour first.

"How about eenie meenie minie mo?" he suggested next to her ear. He grabbed the cannoli before it hit the floor as she whirled around. "What are you doing here?" she demanded as he examined the cannoli before biting into it. "Wow. " he said with his mouth full. "These are awesome. Did Mom make them?" he asked. She swatted him lightly with her purse. "Answer the question. I thought you were up to your neck in Conventioneers." she said. He shrugged. "I was. But I decided to let Edie handle it for awhile. And why didn't you tell me about this shindig? Should I be insulted?" he asked and took another bite. Kendall sighed. "Probably. But don't worry. I was appropriately insulted enough for both of us, I think." she said. "How did you find out about this?" she asked suspiciously.

He shrugged and snatched a cocktail napkin from her hand to wipe his mouth. "I'm the Zen Master. I have my ways." he said. Kendall smirked. "Simone." she guessed correctly. "And don't try to deny it, I'm onto you." she insisted. "Are you going to eat that?" he asked and pointed to the Napoleon in her hand. "I missed lunch." he complained. "You should be eating the crudites, anyway." he said when she handed over the pastry. "Definitely Simone." she responded. "So you decided to come and rescue me from my mother? I don't really need your help, you know. I've been handling my mother for years." she added. He nodded. "And we all know how well that's turned out, don't we?" he answered. She couldn't exactly argue about that, as much as she'd like to. He polished off the Napoleon in two bites and wiped off his mouth again. "Would you like me to leave?" he asked.

"NO." she said too quickly. "I mean. You are already here. And there's free food." He studied her face carefully and she recognized the look and what it meant. He was asking for the truth. No games."And I'm glad you're here and I don't want you to leave." she mumbled rapidly. He laughed. "Could you repeat that? It's noisy in here and I think I may have missed something." She smirked. "You heard me." He nodded. "I did. I just wanted to be sure I didn't admit anything before you did. I'm glad I'm here and I don't want to leave. But you still said it first." he said smugly and ducked neatly as she swung her purse at him again. "So where is Mom?" he wondered and looked around the room. "Harrassing the Manager." Kendall answered. "And while she's out of sight? This is the perfect opportunity for me to stuff my face without her noticing.Where is that waiter?"

Zach looked at her sideways. "Hiding our weight gain from Mom are we?" he asked calmly. Kendall huffed a little. "What weight gain?" she asked lamely and he laughed. "You make it sound like I've put on 50 pounds or something. It's only about five. Maybe six, tops." she said. "She's the only one neurotic enough to notice, but she'll forget all about it once this circus gets going full blast." "Circus?" he asked. "Yes. She's convinced that introducing the Kane/ Montgomery clan to America will be good publicity for the new show." "On camera?" Zach asked and rubbed his face again. "I wish I'd known that. I would have worn my tux." he said. Kendall stifled a snort. "I hate to break this to you..But I don't think she's planning on including you in the festivities." she said. "Your name wasn't on the invitation because she forgot, you know. She left it off deliberately. I'm sure she thinks if she ignores it, this marriage will go away." she said. "She's already convinced that I'm binging on junk food because I'm depressed." Zach looked at her quizically. "Depressed? About Greenlee and Ryan?" he asked. "Has there been a change in their situations?"

"No. " she shook her head. "Greens is still the same." she said sadly. "But Jack is pretty convinced this new Clinic is going to be able to help her. And I haven't heard anything more about Ryan." Zach nodded. "So what does she think you're depressed about?" he wondered. Kendall avoided his gaze. "She's convinced herself that I'm miserable, I guess. That I've made a huge mistake and refuse to admit it. And that you're running around on me with showgirls." she added. Zach laughed."I see. So it's a good thing I showed up here when I did, isn't it? " He slipped his arm around her waist. "Don't look now..but here she comes." he leaned in close to her ear and whispered.Her hair tickled his nose a little and he couldn't resist touching his lips to it briefly. She turned her head and gave him a puzzled look and he smiled that Zen Master smile that could mean just about anything. But for some reason, seeing it made her feel better. So she smiled back.

"Oh. NO." Kendall sagged a little at the sound of Erica's voice and Zach tightened his hold on her waist a bit. "Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing." Erica huffed and glared at Zach. He smiled patiently. "I don't know, Mom. Maybe you should tell me what it is you think you're seeing before I answer that." he said. "Love the dress, by the way. "

Erica sneered at him and turned her attention to Kendall. " I hope you're not thinking of doing something to ruin this for us, Kendall." she warned her. Kendall bolted upright. "Excuse me?" she snapped. "You came to my office to ask me to be here. And I came in spite of the fact that you neglected to invite my husband. And not ten minutes ago you were absolutely thrilled to have me here." she hissed. Erica glanced at her son-in-law . "I am thrilled to have YOU here, Kendall. Of course I am. " she insisted while turning the glance at Zach into a full blown glare. "I just don't understand what the two of you are trying to prove. Everyone in this town knows that this marriage of yours is a farce. And yet the two of you insist on continuing with this charade." she sighed impatiently and smoothed down her bangs. "I've heard that the two of you don't even live under the same roof. What kind of marriage is that?" Erica said innocently. "You're much too young and vibrant to settle for a platonic business arrangement, Kendall. .Oh, there's Jack. JACK!" she waved . "You behave yourself.I'm still pretty deadly with a knife when I want to be." she warned Zach.

"She has the shortest attention span I've ever seen. " Zach remarked. Kendall laughed, but it was tinged with bitterness. "Only when you don't want her to, I'm afraid. And I'd love to know who the hell told her that we're not living together. You don't think she's been spying on us herself, do you?" she asked. Zach shook his head. "Erica wouldn't dirty her hands. But the Chandler boy would." he mused. "JR?" Kendall squeaked. Zach nodded. "He was back again the other morning when I drove through the gate. I got rid of him, but I can't be sure how long he was there. Or what he saw while he was." he said.

Kendall sighed. "That dirty little creep." she complained. "Why didn't you just use your key and come into my place? " she asked. Zach shrugged. "It was almost 4 in the morning. I didn't want to wake you. And I can handle JR. And your mother." he said placidly. "But I do think we need to be more careful about this. " He turned sideways to look at her fully. "You're much too young and vibrant to settle for a platonic business arrangement, Kendall." he said with a tiny smile. She narrowed her eyes. "Meaning?" she asked. He shrugged. "Meaning, your mother obviously wants more for you. And what kind of husband would I be if I didn't insist on the same thing?"

She leaned her head against his shoulder wearily. "English, please? " she complained. He chuckled. "Meaning. I think this party is going to be a trip. Postively psychedelic. If you trust me enough to let me lead. .." he replied. She picked up her head. "Does the trip include food?" she asked. He laughed. "Probably. " he answered and smoothed his hand over her back.

Kendall had rarely done anything a man tried to tell her to do willingly. And if she eventually caved, it was because she wanted to all along, and even then it was never after the first request. But that was the key word here. Request. He didn't order her around,or demand that she obey him. He was smart enough to know that even attempting to order her around would get him a stilletto right in his babymakers.

But in spite of herself, letting him take the lead for one night sounded like the best idea she'd heard in forever. As long as he realized that this taking the lead thing was a one time only deal. "So?" he asked as she continued to regard him silently. "As much as I'd enjoy standing here and looking at you all night..That waiter over there has those little hot dogs..." he wheedled . She laughed. "Low blow.Do you think hitting him over the head and stealing the tray would be tacky?" she asked. He joined her laughter. "That would ruin my image." he said. "And I'm positive that one little smile from you will convince him to give you whatever you want. Tray and all."

She took the compliment like a cat took cream , which was probably pathetic, but he smelled so good and his hand was doing that soothing thing it did so well. And she was too wrung out physically and emotionally to do anything but lap it up. "I'll do my best." she said and fiddled with his tie . He grinned. "So you'll let me lead?" he asked. She pursed her lips together thoughtfully. "The last time I let you lead, it turned out pretty well. " she began. "So as long as we don't make this a habit? I'll play."

He moved away from her suddenly. It was purely self preservation on his part. He would have been perfectly happy to stay that way all night just enjoying the feel of her under his hand .Which was rather pathetic, he supposed. A man of his experience should be well past point the point of being drawn in by large, liquid eyes and a sweet, heart shaped face. Or a glorious head of hair and smooth, buttery soft skin .But he was as wrung out by this as she appeared to be, in spite of his insistence that this was nothing more than a business arrangement. His emotions were getting in the way, like it or not. And he did like it. No mistake about it. He held out one hand to her and smiled.

She looked startled at the sudden way he backed off until she saw that hand. God knows what he had in mind. With Zach, it could be almost anything. And yet, there was no hesitation or second thoughts as she slipped her hand inside his. And for her,having no seconds thoughts was practically a miracle. Her emotions were kind of getting in the way here, like it or not. But she did like it. No mistake about it. She let him lead her across the room in search of food without so much as a whimper of protest.She could always take care of protesting later. After a few dozen hot dogs.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 

"Wait a minute, please." Zach said as the server turned to leave. "Are you sure?" he asked Kendall. She nodded with her mouth full and Zach turned back to the server. "Thank you." he said and the young man disappeared. "I'm happy that you've decided to branch out beyond ice cream and hot dogs." he mused. Kendall shrugged and picked up her club soda. "The asparagus were fabulous. And the crab. I didn't care too much for the mushroom things, though." She wiped off her fingers on a cocktail napkin. "And before you ask? I took my vitamins this morning. Along with a big glass of orange juice. " she said. He laughed. "Did I ask?" he answered and reached for a napkin.

"You looked like you were going to. " she said. "And you crack me up sometimes." she mused. "Me? I do?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes. I've seen you eat quail. And sushi. And pheasant. But you really go after the hot dogs ..And the ice cream. And the oreos." she grinned. He shrugged."When I first became Zach Slater, hot dogs and ice cream were about the only things I could afford. Oreos were usually only for special occasions.And my vegetables were sauerkraut and relish." She flinched when his hand moved towards her face. "Relax." he said immediately and took his hand away. "You have mustard..." he gestured to his cheek and her hand immediately reached up to her own. "Oh. " she said softly. "Thanks." She had no idea why she flinched that way. He'd touched her any number of times recently and she hadn't even considered flinching. Not once. And now she felt bad about it, especially after noticing the brief moment of hurt in those eyes.

She wiped off her cheek with a napkin."Not exactly a well rounded diet." she said while avoiding his gaze. He chuckled. "I wasn't worried about things like that in those days." he said. "But you should be. And that's the last time I'll mention it, I promise." She looked up quickly. "Those days? Or my not so well rounded diet?" she wondered and the shield that sometimes covered those eyes fell back into place. "Both." he said and flinched when her hand moved towards his face. "A little bit of mushroom. Right there." she gestured to her own cheek and he quickly wiped his own with a napkin. "Thanks." he said quietly. She exhaled to cover a sigh of frustration, mostly with herself.

He looked up at the sound and immediately chided himself for acting like a petulant child. And worse, letting her see it. Her gesture was likely an attempt to soothe his ruffled feathers. He had no right to ruffled feathers. This was a business arrangement, nothing more. His wounded ego had no place here. And it wasn't really wounded. Just a bit pinpricked. "The television people are here." he said carefully and took her empty plate from her lap. She looked up at him first, and then across the room. "Oh brother. " she said under her breath and fumbled for his hand without thinking. He looked down at her hand over his and then up at her profile. "If you're not feeling up to this tonight..." he said quietly.

She turned sideways to face him. "No." she said firmly and got to her feet. He followed suit immediately and watched her chin stick out in that endearing, defiant way of hers. "I can't miss the chance at some Kane/Montgomery/Slater family bonding, can I? Besides, think of all the free publicity. Maybe I should have worn one of those Seasons tshirts you give away" she mused and he chuckled. "I'd offer to return the favor, but one of those Fusion t shirts of yours would barely make it around my wrist." he said. "And I've never been known to turn down the chance for free publicity." He kept it light, in spite of being oddly touched by her inclusion of his name in her family tree. She smoothed down her dress. "I need a little repair work. " she said and reached for her purse. "If I'm not back in ten minutes? I'll probably be riding the porcelain bus. Be sure to send backup."

He laughed. "I haven't heard that term in years. I was always fond of Talking to Ralph on the Big White Phone, myself." he said and she giggled. " That's much more discreet. And God knows, I am nothing if not discreet nowadays. I think I'll steal that. Thanks." she decided. "What's mine is yours.Feel free." he answered.She wondered if he realized how husband like that phrase sounded. Or how much it was appreciated, especially after she'd gone and flinched from his touch like a teenaged twit. She turned her body to face his and decided to take a leap of faith. She shifted her purse from one hand to the other and hesitantly raised her hand to his face.

Zach realized almost immediately what she intended to do with that hand. And he also realized how difficult something like that had to be for her. Not the simple gesture, but the courage it took to make it. He smiled without hesitation when her hand landed gently on his cheek. "Did I miss a spot?" he asked and put his hand over hers before she could move it away.

She blinked at the gentle touch of his fingers, but willed herself not to pull away. "No." she answered and hoped that his usually sharp senses were sharper than usual at the moment. He was sometimes too perceptive for her own good, but in this case, she hoped that sharp sense of perception would pick up everything she couldn't bring herself to say. Like she was sorry for hurting his feelings and flinching like a scared little rabbit. And that she appreciated his seemingly unwavering support, no matter what fresh hell she or her family managed to create.

He slid his long, elegant fingers over hers and studied her face carefully. There was hope in those eyes, and fear, too. He'd seen those same emotions in her eyes many times, even before his life had become so closely enmeshed with hers. He'd studied her from a distance then, purely for selfish reasons. It helped to know your opponent and their weaknesses if you intended to conquer them. Kendall's weakness was her insatiable need for love and acceptance, sometimes at the risk of her own happiness. It was a rare thing to be able to see those same emotions from a different perspective now, no longer as someone wanting to conquer an opponent, but as a man trying to better understand a woman he cared about. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. He caressed her hand with his own and brought it down to the cleft in his chin. "Even here? You know how sloppy I can get there sometimes.." he said.

Her eyes deepened in color. The little spark of hope for acceptance caught flame. It was amazing to watch a sparkling, vibrant woman respond so obviously to such a seemingly small thing.It also made him wonder briefly how she might respond to bigger things. She grinned slowly and let her fingers trace his chin carefully. "Clean as a whistle." she said quietly. "Truefitt and Hill would be very proud." He laughed and Kendall felt it all the way down to her toes. It was amazing to watch such a guarded,usually private man open up and respond so obviously to such a seemingly small thing. It also made her wonder briefly how he might respond to bigger things. Damned hormones. "Don't start without me, okay?" she asked and moved her hand down to his chest to pat it briefly. "Absolutely out of the question." he answered. "Ten minutes or I'm sending in backup." She laughed lightly and nodded and he turned his head to watch her leave before turning his attention to his mother in law.

She was the center of attention and obviously thrilled to be there. And perhaps if she were kept busy and distracted enough,what he had in mind for tonight could wait a bit longer. But this was Erica Kane and her new family. His new family.Not exactly the Brady Bunch. Either way, things were bound to get interesting. He smiled and made his way over to the bar for another tonic water with lime and a front row seat.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 

"Hello there stranger." Zach turned around from the bar at the sound of a familiar voice. Myrtle Fargate grinned at him merrily. "Mrs. Fargate. Always a pleasure. How've you been?" he asked and reached for her hands. The older woman sighed. "A few aches and pains, but what's the sense of complaining? At my age, every day above the ground is a good one." she said. Zach laughed. "You look much too alive and vibrant to discuss things like that. So let's not." he said. Myrtle hooted. "Buy me a drink and we can discuss anything you like, darlin'." she said. Zach nodded. "Of course.A glass of wine? Sherry?" he asked. Myrtle smirked. "Bourbon. No rocks." she corrected him.

He laughed again and gave her request to the bartender."Thank you" she said as he handed her the drink. "A lot's changed since the last time I saw you. " she said. He nodded. "I've got my Casinos back.And I hope to see you there again soon. That nickel slot machine is yours. Anytime you say." She laughed. "That's not what I'm talking about and you know it. You've gone and got yourself married. And to my darling Kendall, of all people."she mused. "And just when I've put down the newspaper and got myself all set to burst into a round of O, Promise Me..Who do you think calls me up?" she asked.

Zach looked as innocent as a lamb. "I have no idea." he said. "Hollywood? I always knew you had star quality, Mrs. Fargate. It's about time someone realized it. That's wonderful.I hope you'll remember me when Oscar time rolls around." Myrtle glared at him. "You actually get laughs with that routine? That tripe was old when I was a Carny girl." she announced. "The call was from Erica." Zach nodded. "Oh. Mom. Isn't she something?" he asked. Myrtle looked amused. "Yes, she is. And this phone call was something, too. She went on and on about how she was going to get you for using her daughter and ruining her life. Now, I know Kendall pretty well. And she's usually pretty smart about picking up on things. I'm certain that if you were trying to use her, She'd nail your hide to a wall without messing up her manicure." Zach laughed. "That she would." he agreed.

Myrtle sipped her drink and eyed him carefully. "Honey. Erica and Kendall are like family to me. Along with Bianca and Miranda. Now, I've got a soft spot for you, and you know that. But that soft spot can turn hard just like that if I find out you're up to no good." she said calmly. "The poor girls' been through a terrible time. " she sighed. "What with her friends gone looney the way they have.And Erica being Erica." she sighed. "And I realize that Kendall can be impulsive when she's hurting. But you've never struck me as the type of man who would take advantage of something like that. God knows, you wouldn't have to with those eyes." she mused. "So when Erica invited me here, I thought this would be as good a time as any to do a little people watching."

Zach leaned on the bar and smiled. "People watching? Am I included in that?" he asked calmly. She chuckled. "You are my primary subject, sweetheart. You and your wife" she stared him down intently. "Where is she?" she wondered.

"Right here,Myrtle." Kendall responded and Myrtle turned around. "Oh, sweetheart. I'm glad to see you." she said and while Kendall leaned down to embrace her,she kept her eyes fixed on Zach. His face was impassive, but his eyes were twinkling. "I'm glad to see you too, Myrtle. But only if you're not giving my husband a hard time." Kendall said and straightened up. Zach moved behind Kendall and surprised her by circling his arms around her waist to draw her back against him. "Mrs. Fargate and I have an understanding. " he said."But I'm glad you're here to defend me, anyway." Kendall regained her composure quickly. Myrtle Fargate was more than likely here at her Mother's insistence. She did seem to have a thing for Zach, and he always seemed amused and a little flattered by the attention. She put her hands over his. "You don't need anyone to defend you." she insisted. "But I will serve if called into action, Myrtle. So be nice." she told the older woman.

Myrtle laughed. "I'm always nice to people I like, darling. And I like the both of you. You know that.And the two of you are grown people, who don't need to explain their choices to anyone." she said in a more serious tone ." But...I'd just like it if two of my favorite people in this town were happy." Zach leaned in a little closer to Kendall and smiled at Mrs. Fargate. "Are you saying that I'm one of your favorite people Mrs. Fargate?" he asked. She eyed him carefully. "I might be. But I've always been a sucker for a man with a cleft chin. Ever since Cary Grant." she winked at him and he chuckled. "Should I ditch the ball and chain so we can be alone?" he wondered and got a elbow poke in the gut from Kendall for his trouble.

"You know how much I love you, Myrtle." Kendall began. "But I think you're just annoyed because Zach and I managed to pull this off under your radar." Kendall said calmly. "Admit it. You hate to be left out of the loop." Myrtle chortled. "That I do, sweetheart. And you weren't just under the radar. You were positively subterranean. Here I was thinking that the two of you couldn't stand each other, and you end up married.And no sooner do I read about it than your Mother calls and tells me that you two have entered into some kind of business arrangement and not a real marriage." Myrtle said.

Zach rubbed his cheek against Kendall's temple and smiled. " We're both business people, so of course Kendall and I have bounced some ideas back and forth.You can't have a marriage between two people like us without some kind of business being discussed. And I can't tell you how much having this sparkling, beautiful woman around the Casino more often has done for business. I haven't been able to do as much for Fusion, I'm afraid. I don't know much at all about perfume. Except that I love the way it smells on my wife's neck. "

Kendall honestly tried not to eat it up with a spoon until she realized she had a perfect excuse to do just that. They were supposed to be convincing Myrtle that this was a real marriage. And if she had to make a few sacrifices? So be it. She leaned back against him and practically purred. "You know me pretty well, Myrtle. And you also know that I rarely do anything I don't want to do.And marrying Zach was something I definitely wanted to do. " she insisted.

Myrtle regarded the two of them carefully. Erica had gone on and on about her daughters' huge mistake, and how she was throwing away her life and any chance for real happiness by marrying Zach Slater. And usually, Myrtle took Erica's rantings with a more than a grain of salt. She loved the girl, but she was a bit of a drama queen.But Erica had sounded so distraught that she promised to try and do a bit of digging.

And much to her surprise, Kendall looked anything but unhappy at the moment. In fact, she was postively glowing. As was her usually dour and serious husband. In fact, she'd rarely seen the man with such a look on his face, except perhaps for that brief moment he'd shared with Miranda."I know that this was a big surprise to almost everyone..And considering everything that's happened lately..Isn't it wonderful to just have some good news for a change?" Kendall asked quietly. "I wish you could be happy for us, Myrtle." Kendall said quietly.

Zach hated that tone in her voice. That pleading, almost desperate need for love and acceptance was one of the things about his new wife that still puzzled him. He supposed it had everything to do with her childhood, and he was very familiar with those kind of issues.But she was beautiful, charming, smart, along with being sexy as hell. And it made him angry that she couldn't see it. And that she let certain people walk all over her because of it. He respected Mrs. Fargate a great deal. Probably more than any one else in this town. But he wasn't about to let her or anyone else think that she could put Kendall on the griddle without him saying something about it. "And if you aren't, we'll live with that." he said evenly. "I've had quite enough of everyone in this town judging my wife for her choices."

"Zach, I don't think.." Kendall turned her head sideways to look at his face. He smiled. "I don't mean to sound harsh. I admire and respect Mrs. Fargate a great deal. And I would love to have her acceptance and approval. And her blessing. But I will not let anyone judge you. You do enough of that to yourself." He turned his attention back to Myrtle, who was eyeing him with renewed respect. "I apologize if my tone offended you, Mrs. Fargate. " he said sincerely. Myrtle smiled. "You didn't, sweetheart. Not at all. " she said immediately. "It's about time someone stood up for this girl. Since she refuses to do it for herself." she glanced pointedly at Kendall, who looked properly indignant.

"And don't give me an argument." Myrtle warned her and stood up to reach for Kendall's hand. "You've got a big heart, darling.And a big mouth when you want to use it. Nothing wrong with either of those things. The problem has always been that you sometimes give that big heart away to the wrong people. People who don't deserve it or want to take advantage of you. " she smiled. "It seems to me that you've finally found someone who recognizes a good thing when he sees it. And who is smart enough not to let it get away." She looked up at Zach. "You keep right on defending this girl." she told him. Zach smiled. "She stands on her own feet pretty well. I just think she needs reminding of how wonderful she is now and then, that's all." he said.

Myrtle reached up and squeezed his cheeks with one hand. "And you are just the man for the job, darling." she cooed. Kendall laughed in spite of herself at the expression on Zach's squished up face. Myrtle let it go and embraced the two of them. "Be happy, both of you. And don't let anyone try and tell you that you don't have any right to be that way. Because you do." she said quietly and pulled back to smile at both of them. "What are you going to tell my mother,Myrtle?" Kendall blurted out. Myrtle laughed. "That she needs to mind her own store." she answered. "And keep out of her grown daughters business. Fair enough?" she asked. Kendall smiled. "Absolutely. Thank you, Myrtle."

The older woman waved her hand. "I should follow my own advice, I think. Starting right now." she decided. "You haven't sold me completely, you know." she added. "But I was always a pretty hard nut to crack. Be good to each other,that's all I ask." She looked up at Zach. "And you try not to get any more handsome." she warned him. "It's already postively criminal." He laughed. "I'll try and keep it down to a dull roar.Thank you, Mrs. Fargate." he leaned down to kiss her cheek and Myrtle grinned. "Charmer." she said teasingly before she patted Kendall's hand and walked away.

Kendall exhaled deeply. "I have no idea if she was playing with us or not." she complained. "Do you think she bought it?" she turned slightly to face him. "I'm not sure." Zach answered. "But I do think she'll do as she said when it comes to your mother.And that's something." She leaned her head back against his shoulder tiredly. " Something, but enough to get her to lay off?" she asked. He heard the weariness in her voice and held onto her a bit tighter. "Why don't we go and sit down for awhile? You sound exhausted." he said against her hair.

"KENDALL!" Erica's voice cut through the crowd noise before Kendall could respond. "Could you come over here please?" Kendall noticed that Reggie and Lily had now arrived, and along with Jack they were gathered around Erica on the steps near the entrance. In full view of the press. Obviously her mother was about to launch into Operation Meet the Family. And she deliberately left out her husband. Again.

"Go. I'll be around in case you need backup." Zach said and let go of her. Kendall turned around immediately. "I'll definitely need backup." she decided. "And you're not getting out of this that easily." she insisted. He laughed. "Yes, dear." he answered calmly. Kendall grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 

"Right here, mother." Kendall announced in full view of the press. Erica's smile faded a bit when she noticed that her daughter was not alone. Zach waggled his fingers at his mother in law and Erica narrowed her eyes at him briefly before pasting on a smile for the ogling press. As they walked over to join the rest of the family, Jackson walked out from behind his wife and leaned down to kiss Kendall on the cheek. "You look ravishing, sweetheart." he said. "Thank you." she answered. Jackson smiled at her and then nearly made her fall over when he extended his hand to Zach. "Zach, good to see you." he said calmly. Zach remained as impassive as always as he shook Jacksons' hand. "Thank you. How are things going, Jack?" he asked carefully.

"Kendall! Come over here please." Erica grabbed her daughters arm and pulled her aside. Meanwhile, Jackson and Zach seemed to be engaged in some serious conversation. Kendall tried to catch what she could of it before her mother dragged her away. "You just had to bring along your shadow, didn't you?" Erica hissed. Kendall glared at her. "If you're referring to my husband? Yes." she said. "And unless you want me to pitch a screaming tantrum in front of the press? You'll live with it." Kendall answered and glanced over her shoulder. Jackson and Zach were still talking. And there appeared to be nothing angry about it. What the heck could they be talking about?

"And I'm guessing that's supposed to get a certain someone into my good graces?" Erica hissed between clenched teeth as she continued to smile for the cameras. Kendall turned back around. "What is?" she wondered. Erica rolled her eyes."Don't give me that innocent act, Kendall. Your husband arranged for Greenlee to be admitted to the Clinica ValleGuilia. The most prestigious mental health facility in Switzerland.I thought Mary Smythe was going to wet her pants when she called about it. She and Jackson had absolutely no luck when they tried to get her in on their own. Apparently your husband has a lot of pull in certain circles. " she studied Kendall's face carefully. "If this is come kind of cockamamie scheme to win my approval, you can just tell your husband to.."

"Erica." Jackson cut her off quietly. "This isn't the time or the place." he warned her. "And you have no idea what you're talking about. Leave it alone." Erica looked a bit rattled, and Kendall was feeling a bit rattled herself. "Fine." Erica said and held up her hands. "You may be falling for the nice guy routine, but I'm certainly not." she insisted. "Mother." Kendall snapped. "Your public is waiting."

Jack reached for Erica's elbow ."Sweetheart, you know... are you sure you want the whole family on camera with you?" Erica smiled. "I am absolutely sure. Because I know that after all of America sees my family, they're going to love them as much as I do." she said. Jack sighed. "Or they're going to wonder why all of us haven't been committed along with Ryan and Greenlee." he said. Erica looked shocked. "Jack! What a horrible thing to say." she said. Jack sighed again "You're right. It was. I'm just not in the mood for any of this at the moment." Erica pouted. "You agreed with me that this was the right decision. We have to go on with our lives, no matter how much we miss Ryan and Greenlee. A New Beginning for all us." she said. Jack rubbed his forehead."Fine. I'm here. Can we just get on with this?" he said.

Kendall watched her mother grab a microphone with one hand and Jack with the other and head for the top of the stairs. "This is going to be a disaster." she said to no one in particular. A certain someone in particular heard it, though. And he appeared behind her immediately. "Maybe not." he said in that calm as ever voice of his. He put his hands on her arms and rubbed them gently. Soothingly. In a way that made Kendall want to curl up against him and hide from the disaster she knew was imminent.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're a wreck." Zach said quietly as he felt her tremble under his hands. "That's because my mother is playing the 'If I pretend everything is just fine it will be game'. I should know. I've played that game a few times myself. And it never works. Especially with the whole world watching." she answered and turned her face to his. "I don't know what to do right now. I don't know how to stop her. Look at Jack. He's in no kind of shape for this." she said sadly. Zach glanced over at Jack who was smiling so hard it appeared his face might crack. Hanging on a by a thread, it appeared. "How is he going to handle this, Zach? Look at him." Kendall said.

"It's all right." Zach assured her. "We'll just try and keep the focus off Jack and any delicate subjects the best we can." he said. Kendall furrowed her brow. "And how are we going to do that?" she wondered. "You don't do stand up. And I left my accordion at home." Zach laughed lightly and rubbed her arms again. "You play the accordion? Where do you keep it?" he asked. She smirked "Right next to my archery set. I'm serious. What am I going to do about this?" she asked. He smiled. "You're going to let me lead. Just this once. After that, we can resume normal marital roles.Where you lead and I follow and say "Yes, dear. I'm sorry, dear. That kind of thing.Trust me. I'll take care of everything." he answered. She moved closer until his face was mere inches from hers. "That's the scariest thing you've said to me all day. "she in a low voice. He laughed. "The day isn't over yet." he answered with a lazy smile.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 

Their careful perusal of each other was interrupted by applause as Erica took the stage. She beamed happily and held up the microphone. "Thank you so much. Thank you and welcome. Oh, I am very happy to be here with all of you today." she said. "As all of you who have followed my career know, I have never shied away from a new challenge. Or a new adventure. " she beamed. "And recently, I found myself needing to shake up my life, to do something new. And that's actually the premise of my show -- "New Beginnings." And sometimes a person needs a -- a gentle nudge or encouragement, or even hands-on help to get to that next adventure. And that's what "New Beginnings" will offer. I am going to join each of our guests on a personal journey, and I'm going to help them reach their personal new beginning. And you at home will join us on that journey and hopefully be inspired to find your own. I achieved my latest new beginning, and that's what I'm here to share with you and to celebrate. My new beginning. My family.Starting with my new husband, Jack. And our new daughter, Lily. And our new son, Reggie."

"She's obviously saving her favorite daughter and son in law for last." Zach said over the applause that accompanied the various family members as they gathered around Erica. "And last, but certainly not least. My daughter Kendall." Erica gestured eagerly for Kendall to join her, but Kendall's feet remained firmly planted in place, her eyes nearly silver with rage. Of all the petty, childish things her mother had ever done, this had to be the pettiest.."And her husband Zach." Erica added quickly when she noticed the look in her daughters eyes. "See? I knew she wouldn't forget me." Zach mused as Kendall grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her.

Erica ignored the wink Zach gave her and continued her speech." Unfortunately, there are two members of my family who aren't able to be with us here today. My beautiful daughter, Bianca, and her beautiful baby daughter, Miranda. They live in Paris, but they are definitely here with us today in spirit. " Zach noticed the not so discreet omission of the word Grandmother and wasn't surprised by it. He wondered how she would react when she found out that she was soon going to become the 'G' word twice over.

"And they did bless our wedding with their presence. " Jack added. Erica appeared thrilled by her husbands' contribution and beamed. "Yes, they did,didn't they?" she asked him. Jack nodded"Yes. They sure did." he agreed. "Jack, will you share some of that experience with everyone? Our new beginning?" she urged. Jack looked hesitant. "Honey, I don't think all these people want to hear about." "Oh sure they do." Erica insisted. "Go on, Jack. Tell them." she insisted. "Well. Sure. All right. I'd love to." Jack said in a voice that revealed he wasn't telling the complete truth about that. "Where do I start? It was exactly what we needed it to be. No hoopla, no fanfare. Just these few wonderful people...Our family. To have all the people around us who mean the most to us.." his voice faltered and he swallowed hard.

"Damn." Zach heard Reggie swear under his breath. "Dad's bugging about Greenlee." He leaned down towards the microphone "My dad and Erica have been walking down that aisle forever. It's about time they finally made it to the altar. " he cut in. Jack looked at him gratefully and Reggie continued. "But so what if it took J kidnapping her to do it? Right?" he added. Erica smiled only after the press reacted with laughter. "Thank you, Reggie. ..Lily what was your favorite part of the wedding festivities?"

"When I went on your honeymoon boat, but not on purpose. " Lily responded promptly. Erica chuckled when the press laughed again. "Well,we were pretty surprised that you were on our honeymoon boat. "Erica said quickly. Lily nodded. " And then you were glad to get rid of me so that you and Dad could have sex. " she answered.Erica's bright smile faded a bit when the press hooted with laughter. "We weren't glad to get rid of you, Lily sweetheart." she said immediately. "Oh yes you were. " Lily insisted. "But that's okay. I understand about the liking sex part now.Since I have a boyfriend and all."

Reggie turned to her quickly. "What?" he demanded. "Don't even tell me that you and that Sam have been." "Lily." Jack cut him off . "This is not the time or the place to discuss " "But you asked me." Lily insisted. "And I never said I was having sex. Just that everybody else is. Newlyweds have lots of sex. I've hear you and Erica having sex all the time." The press was roaring with laughter by now, snapping pictures of Lily furiously. The flashbulbs would ordinarily be a big problem, but she had her sunglasses firmly in place, so she merely smiled and hoped she'd said the right thing.

"Er.Thank you, Lily." Erica cut in desperately."Miss Kane, why don't you address what all of us really want to hear about? Your stepdaughter and her husband. Is it true he tried to kill her?" a reporter blurted out. "Isn't that what sent both of them over the edge?" another reporter wondered. "What about the charges Mr. Lavery is facing? Will Mr. Montgomery be defending him?"

Zach recognized when a man was about to explode. He also recognized when a situation was about to do the same thing. He kept hold of Kendalls hand and reached for the microphone with his free hand and smiled at Erica calmly in spite of her glare. "All right. Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt..But is this an amazing woman or what? " he asked the press. "You inspire me. You inspire all of us. And we all love you. " Erica continued to smile even as Zach kissed her on the cheek. "And let's face it. You don't see many Grandmothers who look like this, do you?" Zach continued and gestured towards Erica. The press laughed again. "And speaking of that.." he pulled Kendall closer. "Beauty obviously runs in the family, doesn't it?" He gazed at Kendall so lovingly that she stumbled a little and he held onto her waist a little tighter.

"Mr. Slater. You and your wife are newylweds, aren't you?" a reporter asked. "Yes.We've been married about three months." Zach answered. "Three months and four days." Kendall added. Zach laughed. "I should have warned you about my wife and her attention to detail." he said. "What about those stories that this is just a marriage of convienence, Mr. Slater? A merger of sorts planned to help you get your Casinos re-opened?" the same reporter continued. "I make it a habit not to listen to gossip. And do business deals usually involve love?" Kendall snapped before she could stop herself. "Or children?"

"Children?" the reporter questioned. "Are you saying that you're planning on having children, Miss Hart?" he asked. "It's Hart-Slater, now." she corrected him."And in about six months I think you'll have an answer to your question." she said.

Zach grinned like a loon at both the expression on Erica's face and the way Kendall just blurted it all out. He couldn't resist another little dig at his mother in law."Congratulations, Grandma." he said and kissed her cheek again. "I think this belongs to you." he said and handed her the microphone.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 

**_AN: Just another quick note of thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate everyone who continues to stick with this story and takes the time to respond. Between the reviews and Friday's wonderful episode, I feel positively inspired. A few Julia or Ryan scenes and I'm sure I'll snap out of it, lol._**

**_Thinks happy Zach thoughts to find my Zen place again..._**

"Miss Kane, did you know about this?" The reporters crowded around Erica and Kendall tugged at Zach's hand. "Let's get out while the getting is good." she whispered. He nodded. "Right behind you, Mommy." he said. "Miss Kane, How do you feel about becoming a Grandmother for the second time?" another reporter asked as Kendall and Zach made their way through the crowd. Jack stopped them with a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Is it true?" he asked her carefully. She nodded. "Yes. It is. This probably wasn't the best time or place to announce it.." Jack smiled. "Honey, it's the absolute best time and place I can think of to announce it." he assured her. "We could use the good news around here.I was just hoping you weren't making it up to take the heat off the disaster going on up there." Kendall laughed. "No. But our timing was pretty good, wasn't it?" she asked. Jack nodded. "It was. It is. " he agreed and looked at Zach. "Congratulations, Zach." he said and extended his hand

. Zach smiled and shook the offered hand. "Thank you." he answered. "If you'll give our apologies to Erica and the others, I think Kendall should be getting home." he said. Jack nodded. "Of course. I'm thrilled for you, sweetheart." he told Kendall. "I hope you believe me?" She smiled. "I do.Thank you. Tell Mother that I'll call her. Eventually." she added. Jack laughed. "I will." he assured and glanced over at Erica, who seemed to be recovering nicely from the disaster that occured a few minutes before. "I'd better get over there . Thanks again. Both of you. For everything." His remarks were meant for both of them, but he seemed to focus most of his attention on Zach.

"You have some explaining to do." Kendall hissed through smiling teeth. Flashbulbs popped as they made their way towards the door. Zach ushered her through the crowd of reporters and towards the valet. "So do you." he hissed back and handed the valet his ticket. "I thought I was supposed to do the leading this time?" Kendall sighed. "I had to improvise." she complained and Zach chuckled. "Excuses, excuses." he said calmly and slipped the valet a tip after he opened the passenger door.Kendall got in the car and waited until Zach was behind the wheel before she spoke again. "We did it." she said as he closed the car door. He smiled. "Yes. We did. I can hardly wait to see the fallout." hesaid ."Seatbelt." he reminded her.

She smirked and buckled it into place. "And you're not the least bit worried about this, are you?" she asked as he checked the mirror and then pulled away from the curb. "I think you're worried enough for both of us." he answered. She sighed. "I know.And it annoys the hell out of me." He laughed. "So stop doing it, then. The cat is out of the bag. You don't have to worry about whether or not your mother notices your weight gain. And your announcement should help convince everyone that your marriage to me is not just a platonic business arrangement."

She nodded and turned her attention to the passing scenery outside the window. "You keep on rescuing me in spite of myself." she said quietly. Zach glanced sideways for a minute. "You make me sound much too noble. I'm not." he insisted and turned his eyes back to the road. "We're partners." he continued as she turned away from the window to look at his profile. "Partners help each other out. I have too much invested here to let it all get blown to bits now." he insisted. Kendall was a bit stung by his words, in spite of herself. Of course it was all about business. That's what this was. A business arrangement. Her emotions were getting in the way, and it was strictly her problem. Not his.

He glanced at her quickly. "You're not going soft on me, are you?" he asked. Damn, he hated that look on her face.And he hated saying trite crap like 'going soft on me'. But he couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment without sounding as if he'd gone completely around the bend. His emotions were getting in the way, and it was strictly his problem. Not hers. She smirked and he felt a little better. "Me? Hardly." she blew a raspberry and waved her hand. "I'm through with all that soft stuff, remember? I just wasn't expecting you to keep on going the extra mile the way you have.Above and beyond." she said.

He laughed. "Details, Kendall." he answered. "I may not have much experience at being the devoted husband and family man. But I have observed more than a few in my time. It's not that difficult. Or particularly taxing.And I do enjoy needling your mother." Kendall laughed. "That's obvious. " she said. He nodded. "I do respect her. But she does make it so easy sometimes." he mused. "That she does." Kendall agreed. "So the stuff about the clinic..." she began. "Was that another detail?" she finished and watched his face turn red. A first. She'd never actually seen a Zach Slater flush. It was pretty impressive.

"And don't even try to deny it. My mother told me all about it." she said. "And you and Jack seemed pretty...well...almost friendly." she decided. "I made a couple of phone calls.That's all." he insisted. She laughed. "I'm sure. But the question is why? Details? To annoy my mother? To impress Jack?" she asked. "No." he answered in a low voice. "The man was looking for something to hang onto. A little bit of hope. That's what we sell, isn't it?" he asked flatly. "We?" Kendall asked and he nodded. "Yes. We may approach it from different places, but we're basically selling the same thing. Your brand of hope has better odds than mine does, though." he answered.

"So that's all you were doing. Selling." Kendall mused. "It had nothing to do with you actually being a decent human being somewhere under that expensive suit." she said just to watch his face turn red again. "That's a vicious rumor." he answered and shifted in his seat slightly. "And one I will deny if anyone ever bothers to ask. " he warned her. She laughed. "Ah, but that rumor is spreading. I'm pretty sure Myrtle Fargate knows about it. And now Jack. And of course,me." she answered. He glanced at her again "And you'll keep my secret. So I'm not concerned about that. And I can always say something rude to Mrs. Fargate. And I'm sure I'll find some way to annoy your new stepfather eventually." he said. Kendall laughed gleefully. "Too late. I think you might be accquiring a fan club." she said and giggled harder when he made a disgusted face and shut off the car.

"Is that a left handed way of asking for membership?" he wondered. She stared him down intently. "Are you offering?" she asked. He shrugged. "I did come to your rescue. I've been accused of being decent human being under my expensive suit. I clean up nicely. You could do a lot worse." he said. She smiled. "I could. I have." she answered quietly. "Don't take this the wrong way..but thank you. For everything. " she reached across the seat and put her hand over his. "You're welcome. No offense." he answered and she leaned back against the seat and laughed.

"You would probably be a lot more comfortable on your sofa." he suggested a few minutes later while they were still sitting inside the car. She turned her head sideways without raising it from the headrest. "Probably" she agreed. "And here's another thing I don't want you to take the wrong way.." she began. "But now that we've gone and announced our news of impending familyhood to the world.." He nodded. "You're wondering about future living arrangements." he finished for her. "Yes. And if my Mother has any little spies lurking out there somewhere." she sighed.

"I didn't see anyone as we drove up. And I've already asked Robert to warn me if the Chandler boy comes around again. But I suppose we do have to do something about this sooner rather than later." he said and she nodded just as a pair of headlights illuminated the interior of the car. Zach turned his attention towards them just as a woman in a red dress emerged from a news van. Kendall groaned. "Oh shit." Zach turned towards her. "A reporter, obviously. Do you know her?" he asked.

Kendall nodded. "Lola Matthews from Channel 3.Don't you watch the news?" she asked. He laughed. "I'm strictly a CNN man, myself. Isn't she the woman who was giving Lily a hard time at the party?" he asked and peered out the window."Yes. And she's not exactly fond of my mother, either." Kendall said. "So I'm sure she's here looking for dirt, not to extend her best wishes." She opened her seat belt and reached for the door handle. "No." she said calmly when Zach did the same thing. "Let me handle this one."

Zach stayed put as she opened the door. "Call if you need backup?" he asked. She nodded and smoothed down her dress before she walked away from the car and towards the gate. Zach leaned back against the front seat to watch.

"Ms. Matthews." Kendall said flatly. "Is there something I can do for you?" Lola Matthews smiled and gestured the camerman standing behind her a bit closer. "I was hoping for a few words about your big announcement, Ms. Hart." she said smoothly. "You ran out of the reception so fast that no one had a chance to get your reaction. That's what I'm interested in." Kendall frowned. "My reaction?" she asked. "Yes. That was a quite a feat you pulled off today. " the woman smiled. "Stealing the spotlight right out from under your mother's nose. Impeccable timing, I must say. " Kendall glared at her. "That's enough. Good night." "Miss Hart." Lola said quickly. "It's Hart-Slater." Kendall snapped at her . "And what part of good night did you not understand?"

Lola smiled. "I'm sorry if I offended you.But you can't blame any of us for being skeptical about this. We all heard the rumors about your marriage being nothing more than a business arrangement." she said. "In fact? Most of them came from your own mother. So your announcement came as quite a surprise to all of us, including your mother.But seeing you and your husband together was quite a revelation. Obviously the two of you are very much in love." She peered inside the gate at Zach's car. "Why is he hiding? Tell him I definitely don't bite, will you?" she smiled. Kendall glared at her. "I'll pass that along. " Lola nodded. "Of course, given how yummy he is, I might just be tempted to take a nibble or two. " Kendall's eyes turned icy. "If he weren't obviously a very happily married man, of course." Lola added quickly. "So is what Erica said true?" she asked suddenly.

Kendall rubbed her forehead wearily. "About my marriage? No. " she answered.Lola nudged the cameraman with her elbow while Kendalls' attention was diverted momentarily. He turned on the camera quickly and Lola raised her microphone."So you're very much in love in with your husband, Mrs. Slater?" she asked. Kendall picked up her head and blinked at the bright light suddenly in her face. "Yes." she said and shielded her eyes for a moment until they adjusted to the light. "I realize that you've been through some terribly traumatic times recently. So your newfound happiness and impending motherhood must be thrilling news for your whole family. Especially your mother. Is that right, Mrs. Slater?" Kendall looked at her blankly. "Good night, Ms. Matthews." she said.

"Mrs. Slater, is what your mother announced tonight false?" she called out as Kendall began to walk away. Kendall turned around. "I don't know, Miss Matthews. Suppose you tell me what that was first?" she asked suspiciously. Lola smiled. "Just that "New Beginnings" was going to cover your pregnancy all the way through to labor and delivery. That's all." she announced smugly.

That was the last thing Kendall remembered hearing before her knees buckled.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 

Zach bolted from the car as soon as she started wobbling. He'd almost jumped out a couple of times already, especially when that bright light flashed in her face. But she appeared to be handling whatever was going fairly well. Up until the part where she crumpled to the ground.

"Let's get out of here." Lola hissed at the cameraman as Zach flew out of the car. "Not so fast" Zach growled at them furiously just as he reached Kendall. "Oh brother." she said with her eyes closed. "No.Husband. Not brother.Remember?" he reminded her gently and smoothed her hair off her face. She opened her eyes slowly ."Don't. Don't move. Are you in pain?" Zach asked and fumbled for his cell phone.

"Take your hands off me!" Lola insisted angrily. "And don't you touch that camera!" "Everything all right, Mr. Slater?" the Security guard asked through the gate. "Let her go." Kendall insisted and struggled to sit up. "Kendall..you should stay still.. " Zach began. "Let her go." she repeated and stared him down. He recognized that look immediately, and was much more concerned with her health at the moment than he was about the fate of some nosy reporter. He helped her sit up carefully and looked up at the Security Guard. "Let her go, Steven." he said quietly. "But if she comes back again? Call the Police." he added. Lola made a little insultednoise and smoothed down her dress. "Let's go, Ray. " she told the camerman with her and headed back to the van.

"Give me that phone." Kendall demanded and snatched it out of Zach's hand. "There's no need to call anyone. I'm fine." she insisted. Zach sighed patiently. "You just hit the ground. And nearly took ten years off my life. You can't be fine." he insisted. She laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am. I just fainted. I think my blood sugar dipped or something." she said and examined her dress. "I still think we should call the Doctor." he said. "Just to be sure." She sighed when she noticed a tear in her dress. "I'm fine. " she repeated. "But if we're going to stay out here and argue about it? Go ahead and call him." she said. He put his hand on her chin to turn her face up to his. "Kendall. I'm serious. I don't know if I should move you. Or if you should even be sitting up after falling like that." he said anxiously.

Kendall was fairly certain that she was absolutely fine. Except for that bombshell that Lola had dropped, that is. But his genuine concern was rather touching. And definitely endearing. And for some strange reason, sexy as hell. "I wasn't shot or anything." she assured him. "A couple of oreos and I'll be fine." He lowered his gaze. "No oreos.Juice.Stay right there." he said and got to his feet. "Where are you going?" she demanded. "To get the juice." he explained and fished out his keys. "Wouldn't it be easier if I came along and got it myself?" she called out as he disappeared inside his front door. "NO!" he yelled back.

She should give him a hard time about telling her what to do. But there was still the news about that bombshell and how to deliver it. He would probably react as calmly as he did to everything else. Probably. Maybe. She had no idea what her mother was up to, but there was no way she was going to agree to have her bikini wax or anything else exposed on television. Yuck.

"Here." Zach said and handed her a glass of orange juice. "Thanks." she said and sipped it slowly. "Any ideas about when I might be able to get up?" she wondered. "My butt is falling asleep." He smirked. "Too bad the news truck left. I could have alerted the media." She eyed him carefully over the rim of the glass. "I could do a Rhett Butler and carry you into the house." he mused and watched her eyes turn fiery. "But I have a feeling you might react exactly the same way Scarlett did. And that just might make things worse."

He took the empty glass from her hand and set it down on the ground. "How about a compromise? You tell me the truth about how you're feeling. No games. And I promise to supress any urges I have to play Rhett Butler." he suggested . She held out her arms for him to examine. "Not a scratch on me. No bruises. Not even a bump on the head." she said.

He put his hand at the back of her hair and examined her scalp for bumps. "And we're going straight into the bathroom when we get inside to check for other things, aren't we?" he asked. She laughed. "Other things? " He narrowed his eyes. "Or we could sit out here and wait for the ambulance." he offered and sat down next to her.

She sighed and held up her right hand. "I promise to go straight into the bathroom when we get inside to check for other things. " she said. "I have an appointment with Dr Clater tomorrow, anyway." Zach frowned. "I thought that wasn't until next week..What happened?" he asked. "Nothing. He's going on vacation, and I'd rather stick with him than whoever replaces him." she answered. "I was going to tell you about it. I just forgot." she fibbed. He was up to his neck in conventioneers. And it was just a routine office visit, no big deal.

He sighed. "Okay. Just for that? " he stood up and leaned down to lift her up and into his arms. "EXCUSE ME?" she yelled and pulled down her dress discreetly. He laughed. "You promised to tell the truth. And you were lying just then. So all bets are off." he decided. "I FORGOT!" she insisted loudly. "No, you thought I would be too busy to get away. " he answered and walked her towards the front door. "I'm the Zen Master, remember? I know these things." he said and walked inside the open front door. Kendall folded her arms and regarded his face calmly. "Now what, Captain Butler?" she drawled and batted her eyelashes. "Are we sticking to the script here?" he asked. "Because I seem to remember a trip to Scarlett's bedroom and then a discreet fade to black."

She smirked. "Still with the active fantasy life, I see." she mused. He laughed. "I wasn't the one who asked the question in the first place, was I?" he asked. "And you aren't in any kind of shape for ravishing. Fortunately." he set her down on her feet."Fortunately ? For you or me?" she asked. "Where are you going?" she demanded as he walked out the door. "The glass!" he called back.

He returned seconds later and closed the door behind him. She trailed along behind him into the kitchen. "You avoided my question nicely." she remarked as he rinsed out the glass. "And you're avoiding the bathroom just as nicely. " he answered and put it in the dish drainer. He turned around to face her. "You scared the hell out of me." he said quietly. "And if you're not going to let me call the Doctor, at least go into the bathroom and " She nodded. "Check for other things." she finished for him. "I'm fine. Honestly." she assured him. "But I'm going. This is me. Going." she said and headed for the bathroom.

He exhaled when she was gone and tugged his tie loose. Sometimes, she was utterly exhausting.And he had a feeling that the fainting thing wasn't entirely due to a dip in her blood sugar. Whatever it was, he supposed he'd find out about it eventually. The important thing now was for everything to be all right with her and the baby. He'd found himself growing attached to Kendall for quite some time now. That wasn't exactly a revelation. But tonight had revealed something else. Especially when he watched her fall that way. The gripping, overwhelming sense of panic inside him had surprised him. And not just for her. But for the child, too.

He'd scarcely thought about it much in the beginning. But then , through the doctors' visits. And the morning sickness. Or when she complained about the lack of Soy Sauce on her beef and broccoli or caffeine in her coffee..he thought about it. And it became a person. A child. A living being inside her. And seeing her today with her newly accquired glow..It wasn't his child. Technically, it wasn't hers, either. And in spite of that, or perhaps because of it, he found himself growing very attached to the idea in spite of himself. And with his track record, and that of his family..that was a blueprint for disaster.

"Everything is just fine. Exactly the way I said it would be." Kendall announced as she emerged from the bathroom. "I shouldn't say I told you so, but. " she stopped talking when she noticed the look on his face." What?" she asked. He looked at her quickly. It wouldn't do at all to have her think he was obssessing over her. Or a child that he had business thinking about. Well, some business. For strictly cosmetic reasons to keep up this charade. But no more than that. "Nothing.So all things are as they should be?" he asked. She laughed. "That's a loaded question." she answered. "But bathroom-wise? Yes. they are." she said. He nodded. "Great. But maybe you should sit down anyway. Just to be on the safe side." he said and walked away.

She frowned. "You're going to bed?" she asked as he headed for the bedroom. He nodded. "Yes. If you need anything?..Well..you know where everything is by now, I think." he said. She walked towards him. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?" she asked hesitantly. He forced a smile. "I'm a bit tired." he said and neatly avoided the question. She nodded. "You should be.It was a long, weird evening." she thought about telling him about Lola's bombshell, but decided against it. He did look exhausted, but there seemed to be more to it than that. And if he didn't feel like sharing whatever it was, the man was entitled to some privacy.

He smiled genuinely now and she felt a bit relieved. "Good night. I'll suggest that you go to bed fairly soon and leave it at that. Fair enough?" he asked. She nodded again. "I will. Good night." she said. He slipped inside the door and closed it behind him. His emotions were floating dangerously to the surface, perhaps because he was tired. That wasn't entirely the truth, but it was enough of an explanation for the moment. He removed his shoes and then his clothes before he pulled down the comforter and slipped into bed underneath it. It was one thing to pretend to be an adoring husband and proud father to be for a group of veritable strangers. That was easy. He'd been playing the bemused, distantly ironic Casino host for years now, even when bemused or ironic or both were the furthest thing from what he actually felt.

But the private part was more taxing than he'd expected. Kendall was prickly, and utterly infuriating and beyond all reason at times. And yet, there were times when she was so completely charming and lovable in her quirky little ways that he wondered how any man could ever treat her badly. Or fail to look past her sometimes brittle exterior to discover the soft, fragile part of her underneath. He pulled the pillow up over his head. He was a grown man of much experience. Not a callow,starry eyed boy. Or a horny ,overgrown teenager looking for an outlet for raging hormones. He should not be thinking about the things he was thinking about. The last time he'd let himself think this way..

He buried his head a little deeper under the pillow. This was not like Maureen. That was a dream. Two people living alone in a fantasy world. And while the feelings were very real, the weight of that fantasy could not sustain itself in the real world. Trying to recreate it had brought nothing but pain for both of them. This situation was just another fantasy. And hell, the feelings were probably not even real.Well, perhaps some of them were.

The physical attraction was definitely real. But lust would never be enough to sustain them in the very real world of her insane family and the rest of the busybodies in this town. And telling himself there was more to it than that wasn't helping a thing.Besides, this situation was intended to keep both of them away from all things even remotely involving love and romance. And he and Kendall were so much alike...it could never work..He removed the pillow and pounded it with his fist before he plunked it down over his head again and burrowed underneath it.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 

"Well everything looks just fine, Kendall." Dr Clater said and removed his gloves carefully. "It appears your little fainting spell didn't do a bit of harm to you or your child." he said and reached for her chart.

Kendall let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. And turned her head when she heard her husband do the same thing a few seconds later. He avoided her curious gaze and directed his attention to Dr. Clater. "Do you think she's gained enough weight, Doctor?" he asked. "I read somewhere that the normal amount of weight gained over the first trimester is about 15 pounds." Dr. Clater smiled. "There are no hard and fast rules here, Zach." he answered. "Kendall's gained 8 pounds. I'd say that's just about right for someone as slender as she is.And the baby is above average size for this stage in it's development. "

Kendall wondered where he'd read that. And when. And most of all, why? "You can get dressed now, Kendall." Dr Clater added. Zach helped her down off the table and ignored the puzzled look she gave him as she left the room. He was supposed to be the concerned father to be, wasn't he? What did she expect? "I heard from your Mother in law this morning." Dr. Clater confided in a low voice. Zach frowned. "Uh oh." he said. Dr. Clater chuckled. "And it's nothing to be concerned about. I promise. She just wanted to fill me on the details of The New Beginnings Baby Story. It sounds very exciting." he grinned. "And I've always wanted to be on Television."

Kendall emerged from the bathroom just in time to hear the word 'television'. "Dr. Clater." she said quickly . "You said to remind you about those pamphlets?" "Pamphlets? Oh yes. From La Leche. " he said. "They're in a display just outside the door. On the right. " he added and filled out the card for her next appointment. "Here you go. " he said and handed it to her. "Thank you. " she said politely and grabbed Zach's hand. "If there's nothing else, we really should be going. Zach has a convention in town and." "Of course." Dr. Clater smiled.

Zach knew when he was being given the bums rush.Apparently, Dr. Clater wasn't quite as quick on the uptake. "Enjoy your vacation." he said and extended his hand. Dr. Clater smiled. "Thanks. I will. " he said and shook Zach's hand. "I'll be ready and willing to start my TV career as soon as I return, though. Promise." he said. Kendall yanked on Zach's hand. "We should be going, sweetheart." she said quickly. "The Conventioneers." she told Dr. Clater. He nodded. "Of course. Don't work too hard. Either of you." he said. "I'll see you soon."

Zach allowed himself to be pulled out of the office. "Oh the pamphlets."Kendall said quickly. "I should take one of each, I guess." she said . "I think you can skip the one on prostate disease." he said and snatched it out of her hand. "Oh. I wonder why they stuck that in there? " she asked lamely. He grabbed the pamphlets from her hand and took her elbow . "Start explaining." he said calmly and steered her towards the elevator. "Explaining?" she asked innocently. "I think I'll stop at the cafeteria before I leave. I'm in the mood for some runny jello." she said. "I'll see you at home. Or wherever. Later." she said and stepped into the waiting elevator.

He stepped right in after her. And of course, they weren't alone, so there was no chance at all to continue the conversation. Or whatever it was that this was. Un-conversation. "I don't think so, sweetheart." he said when she attempted to get off the elevator at the cafeteria floor. She looked at his hand on her arm. "Excuse me?" she asked indignantly. The older woman pretending not to listen at the back of the elevator listened intently. "I said, I don't think so, sweetheart." Zach repeated calmly and drew her back into the elevator. "She has a craving for cafeteria jello." he explained to the woman pretending not to listen . "Now, I've never been pregnant, but I'm assuming that can't possibly be good for her. Have you ever been pregnant?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Seven times." she answered proudly. "I used to get strange cravings all the time. But never cafeteria jello...Wait a minute.." she eyed Zach carefully. "I saw you on tv yesterday." she grinned. "And you too, honey." she pointed at Kendall. "Wow, that was romantic. The big announcement and everything." she mused. "I was never much for that Erica Kane. " she added. "But now that I've seen the two of you in person? I'm definitely going to watch that new program of hers." she decided. "I'm a sucker for baby stories." She looked up as the elevator dinged. "Oops. My floor. Congratulations, both of you." she said and walked out of the elevator. "I'll be watching!" she said as the doors closed.

"Wasn't that nice of her?" Kendall asked weakly as the elevator started to move again. "Except for the part about my mother, of course." she added and scooted out of the elevator quickly when it came to a stop. "Kendall." he said and nearly knocked her over when she suddenly came to a halt."Fine." she said as he grabbed hold of her arms. She turned around to face him. "My Mother has apparently decided that if she's going to be a Grandmother again, The whole world is going to share the experience with her." she blurted out. "I called her this morning and tried to reason with her, and I'm about to go over to her office and rip her a new one. There, that's the explanation. I would have filled you in sooner, but considering that I have no intention of doing it, I figured it wasn't really necessary. I didn't think about her contacting Dr. Clater so quickly,but once again I underestimated Erica Kane, I guess." she said all at once without so much as a breath in between. "Go. I'll take care of it." she insisted. He held onto her arm to pull her back when she started to walk away ."We took my car, remember?" he reminded her.

She looked sheepish. "Why did we do that again?" she asked. "Because you were preoccupied with a huge decision regarding cinnamon raisin or sesame seedbagels if I recall correctly." he answered. She nodded."Right. Good thing I wrapped that up and just had both." she answered. "I'm sure I can get a cab with no problem at all." she said . "Kendall. " he said and grabbed the purse she was searching through from her hand. " If you're trying to get a rise out of me, it's working." he said in a low voice. She raised her eyebrows. "It is? Wow. I never would have guessed. You really do that Zen thing very well." she said. "By the way, what was all that about my weight gain?" she demanded. "And since when do you read about pregnancy?"

"Stop changing the subject." he demanded right back. "If I'm going to help you with this, I need to be kept up on current events. " he insisted. "And am I correct in assuming that this was what caused your fainting spell last night?" She reached for her purse and he held it out of her reach. "You might be. I still say it was my blood sugar." she said and stood on her toes to get the purse. "But it's all moot, now. Because I know what my mother is up to. And she's not getting away with it." she said. "So I don't need your help at all. You just go and take care of those Conventioneers in their cute little hats. "

She was surprised when he looked disappointed. It was probably because he was looking forward to going another few rounds with her mother, that's all. It couldn't be more than that. The man owned five Casinos for heavens sake. He probably had a million other things to worry about that were more important than her never ending battle to keep her mother under control. But she recognized that little bit he'd mentioned about normal weight gain for a woman three months pregnant. It was straight out of that book she'd left in the bathroom. Maybe he'd picked it up the way most people picked up whatever reading material was handy in a bathroom. But he was hardly the type. In fact, she couldn't picture Zach Slater reading on the john. No matter how hard she tried. And she wasn't sure she wanted to, anyway. Okay. He'd been reading her pregnancy books. She felt ridiculous tears sting her eyes at the thought. Damn it. Why did he have to do that?

"You read my book." she said in a tone that was meant to be accusatory but came out a bit awestruck instead. "It was in the bathroom." he said in a tone that was meant to be defensive but came out a bit sheepish instead. "And I won't do it again if it makes you cry." he added and offered her a handkerchief. "Everything makes me cry. Or makes me horny. Or hungry. Or dizzy. Damned hormones." she complained and blew her nose into the handkerchief. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and tilted it up to his. "Which one are you at the moment?" he asked and wiped her tears away carefully. "Probably all of them. And a few more I haven't figured out yet." she answered.He smiled. "All I ask is that when you do figure them out, you'll let me know. We agreed that we're onto each other, remember? " he reminded her. She nodded and moved a little closer. That connection was there again. Right there in those eyes. And she needed it, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she didn't. It was lonely here in the brave new world of trying to be a mature adult and a newlywed and a mother to be all at the same time.

"I could drive you over to Ericas' office." he offered gently and traced her cheekbone with his thumb. "I don't have to come upstairs with you. I'll wait in the car .. That way, if you need backup.." And there was that connection again. Right there in those eyes. He felt it so intensely that he stopped speaking and just let it simmer. He needed this. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he didn't. "I.." she stammered a little, which was really embarrassing. She hadn't stammered around a man since she was fifteen."I do need backup." she admitted. "I thought .." she stopped speaking when he pressed his cheek to hers and wrapped her up in his embrace. "I think I know what you thought." he said quietly against her ear. "And if you still want to handle it alone, that's fine." He smiled when she wrapped her arms around his back. "I just wanted to remind you that you don't have to do everything by yourself anymore."

She sniffed a little and buried her nose in his neck. "This wasn't exactly what you had in mind when you proposed, was it?" she asked. "Trailing after me and cleaning up my messes every five minutes." He laughed. "No, it wasn't." he answered. "But this isn't your mess. It's your mothers mess." he corrected her. "And since she is my mother in law. Her messes are now my messes. I think it's even written somewhere in the state marital laws." he added. She laughed. "My family is the gift that just keeps on giving." she said and he chuckled. "Absolutely.And I like trailing after you."

He smoothed his hand up her arm and felt goosebumps under his fingers. "Kendall. If you do want to handle this alone." he began. "No." she said and leaned back to look at his face. "But only if you're sure that you don't mind or have something else that you should be doing but aren't telling me about because you think I can't handle this or I'm " he put his fingers over her lips gently. "Kendall. Yes or no?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." she said instantly and searched his face for some sign of disapproval or disappointment. It was an automatic response, really. Disappointment and disapproval were the reactions she was used to anytime she was foolish enough to count on someone else . She wasn't used to this kind of reaction. This calm, silent assurance. No disappointment. And no disapproval, just a smile.

"I like the way that word sounds when you say it." he said. "Maybe because you don't say it that often.At least not to me." She laughed and he wiped her remaining tears away. "I might surprise you and say it when you least expect it." she said. He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked "And when do you think that might be?" he wondered.

She moved a little closer and noticed that he'd done a really good job with the shaving today. Clean as a whistle. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." she answered and moved closer to rub her cheek against his.She wasn't playing fair and she knew it. But he was so utterly irresistable at the moment and she'd never been known for her willpower when it came to a handsome man.

He was onto her, of course. But he wasn't about to stop her, either.If she wanted to take the lead so badly, who was he to stop her? Besides, her cheek was like silk against his. Not exactly an unpleasant sensation. And if he turned his head sideways just a little he might just taste a bit of that temptingly sweet mouth..

Kendall felt his cheek move against hers and knew what that meant. And if the move was meant to cause her to panic or pull away, it failed. "Kendall." he whispered quietly against the corner of her mouth. She pressed a little kiss right on the cleft of his chin. He moved one hand to her hair and tilted her face up to his. "This is where you tell me that we shouldn't." she said quietly. "Am I right?" He moved his hands down her body to her hips and pulled her closer. "I don't know. If that's what you want to hear, I suppose I could tell you that." he said. "Is it what you want to hear?" She felt her body turn liquid as his hands moved to her back and stroked it lightly with his palms. "We should be going." she said without enthusiasm. Right now, she was perfectly content to stay exactly where she was for the foreseeable future. Especially when his hands moved to her elbows and did that massaging thing.

"We have time." he said and kissed the tip of her nose. "All the time in the world if this is what you really want." He smoothed his hands up her bare arms. " She couldn't come up with a single thing she wanted more at the moment. Their eyes met, and he smiled and leaned in closer to brush his mouth against hers, teasing her lips with his. Her breath quickened and she slipped her arms around his neck as if to signal that she was ready, willing and eager to hang on and enjoy the ride. And Zach was a man who hated to disappoint.

He devoured her mouth hungrily, teasing it with his tongue. He groaned softly when she followed his lead and circled the rim of his mouth with her tongue. He nibbled on her upper lip, and she sucked on his lower. And after a few long, slow minutes of exquisite pleasure she gasped when he pulled his mouth from hers and buried his face in the curve of her neck. He rested his open mouth against the soft flesh of her bare shoulder and she groaned and sifted her hand through his hair.

The exploration of her shoulder continued until a car horn blasted both of them back to reality.Kendall jumped and nearly toppled off her stilettos and Zach held her close . He felt her shaking underneath his hand and raised her face to his. He was relieved to discover that it was with laughter, not tears. "It wasn't that funny." he insisted. She laughed harder. "Yes it was." she giggled. "I finally get you to break down and kiss me and it's in the middle of a Parking Garage.In broad daylight. "

He narrowed his eyes. "Break down and kiss you?" he demanded. She nodded. "Yes. How much more sexual tension can two people take before one of them just explodes?" He leaned down close to her."You could have just asked, you know." he said and kissed her throughly. "What?" Kendall answered in a shaky voice. Her hormones were definitely seething again.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Never mind. We should get going." he said quietly. She looked up at his face. "Any chance of continuing this conversation at a later date? Should I use a gambling analogy and ask for odds?" she asked. He shifted her hips more closely against his. "In your favor.Definitely.As close as you can get to an absolutely sure thing." he answered and wiped a little lipstick from the corner of her mouth. "You really wanted this to happen?" he asked and the uncertainty in his voice and his eyes touched her. The smooth, confident facade had disappeared again, and she was thrilled to see it go,even if it was only for a moment.

"Yes." she said boldly and looked him right in the eyes. "You have a problem with that?" she demanded. He laughed. "Not at the moment. And if we weren't in a public place? I'd prove it to you. Incessantly." She grinned and linked her fingers with his. "Even if none of this was mentioned in the pre-nup?" she asked. He shrugged and kissed the tips of her fingers lightly. "I'm willing to risk it if you are." he said and held her hands with his. "I'm the gambler here. So risk isn't new to me. " he confessed. "But this..I wouldn't ever want to hurt you, Kendall."

"And as hard as it may be for you to believe..I wouldn't ever want to hurt you, either." she answered. "But just because we've agreed to keep away from anything involving the L word...We're adults..We can separate physical attraction from love, can't we?" He leaned down to kiss her again, so deeply that her knees buckled a little and she hung onto him tightly. "I think so." he said as she leaned her forehead against his chest. "But this isn't the place to talk about it. " he said. "And I'd like to get this business with your Mother taken care of before we do anything else."

She sighed and leaned against him. "You're right. " she said reluctantly. He chuckled and put his arm around her. "Just think about how much this new wrinkle in our relationship is going to piss off Mom." he mused as they walked towards the car. She giggled. " I never thought of that. It would probably be cruel to rub her nose in it, wouldn't it?" she asked.

He opened the door for her. "Probably. " he said as she climbed into the car. "How long should we wait before we start rubbing?" he asked after he closed the door. She grabbed his tie and yanked his head down inside the open window. "Ten minutes, tops." she said when his face was inches from hers. He smiled. "I was thinking five. But ten works, too." he rubbed her nose with his briefly before he stood up to walk around to the drivers side. Kendall leaned back against the seat and smiled, seething hormones and all.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 

"What the hell?" Kendall wondered aloud as she and Zach emerged from the elevator at New Beginnings. Zach looked around at the various floral arrangements and bunches of balloons scattered around the room. He snagged one of the balloons. "Congratulations Grandma." he read aloud. "I'll bet that went over well." he said and released it. Kendall smirked. "I'm sure. I wonder who all of these are from?" she asked.

"My fans. Aren't they fabulous?" Erica's voice answered. "Darling, come over here and let me look at you." she held out her arms and Zach let go of Kendalls' hand and walked towards Erica with open arms. "I knew you'd come around eventually, Mom." he said. Erica glared and ducked away from him. He frowned. "Is that nice? I wore my best suit and everything." he said. Erica ignored him and zeroed in on Kendall. "I can't believe that I didn't notice your glow before this." she cooed and embraced her daughter. "Dr Clater told me that everything is going wonderfully with your pregnancy." Kendall drew away from her mothers embrace. "We need to talk, Mother." she said evenly. Erica smiled. "Of course we do, sweetheart. Come into my office. I can't wait to fill you in on every little detail. This is going to be so fabulous. It's getting so much buzz already.." She stopped jabbering when Kendall reached for her husbands hand.

"Something wrong?" Kendall asked calmly. "Er...No, darling. Of course not." Erica said quickly. "I was hoping for a chance to speak with you alone, that's all." she said. "I can wait out here, Mom. " Zach said easily. "No you can't." Kendall insisted and drew his hand around her waist. "It's both of us or nothing, Mother." she said. Erica smirked. "I didn't realize the two of you were so co-dependent. That's a very unhealthy sign so early in a marriage." she said. Kendall smirked right back. "What number marriage was it that clued you into that little nugget of info, Mother? Eight? Nine?" she asked.

Erica huffed. "I learned from my mistakes.You will, too." she stared at Zach defiantly. He was busy nuzzling Kendall's ear and didn't notice Erica's glare or the disgusted look that followed it. Kendall smiled and put her hands over his at her waist. "Can we get on with this, Mother? My husband and I have plans." she said. Zach whispered something into her ear that made Kendall giggle and Erica clutch her pearls in disgust. "Fine. I didn't realize how incredibly busy the two of you are." she said and walked back towards her office.

"You didn't really mean that, did you?" Kendall hissed. Zach shrugged "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" he asked and nibbled her ear. Kendall sighed. This was going to a long, long meeting.

There were more flowers and balloons in Erica's office and Kendall noticed all of them had something to do with the Grandma theme. "Have a seat." Erica offered as she walked behind her desk and sat down. "Can I get you anything? No coffee, of course. But something else?" she said. "Cut to the chase, Mother." Kendall insisted. "Lola Matthews clued me in on the little announcement you made after we left the reception. " she said as she sat down. Erica sighed. "I know. She's a hateful, petty woman. Extremely jealous of me. Always has been." she waved her hand.

"Perhaps next time you could warn a person in advance, Mom." Zach suggested. Erica lowered her gaze. "Meaning?" she snapped. "Meaning. Kendall had already had a very long day. And Ms. Matthews ambushed her with a bit of news that caused her to faint." he said evenly. Erica's eyes popped. "You fainted? Dr.Clater didn't mention anything about that. Are you all right? Is the baby all right?" she asked. Kendall nodded. "I'm fine. The baby is fine.But Zach is right. Next time, warn a person." she said. Erica frowned. " I had no idea she would ambush you like that. You have to believe me, Kendall." she said. "I certainly wouldn't do anything I thought would harm you or your baby." she reached for a tissue to wipe away a tear.

Kendall felt that familiar pang of guilt she always felt when her mother turned on the waterworks. She knew that part of it was genuine concern, but part of it was also Erica being Erica the Drama Queen. "I know that, Mother." she said quietly and Erica smiled and sniffed a little. "I hope so, darling." she said. "And I realize that all of this must have come as a huge shock, but everything happened so quickly, and then the two of you just ran out of that reception like the place was on fire." she waved her hand. "I didn't have a chance to explain before things just took off like a runaway train"

"Well, I'm afraid I'm here to derail the train." Kendall said quickly. "Sorry if that upsets any plans you've already made, but I'm sure you'll be able to find someone else. Maybe Dr. Clater can help you out with that?" she suggested. Erica's face turned white. "Oh NO. Kendall." she said. "It HAS to be you." she insisted. "Please don't tell me you're going to let me down about this. This is going be HUGE." she said. Zach reached for Kendall's hand when she sighed impatiently. He realized that she was trying to be as polite and delicate as possible with her mother, probably to avoid a huge dramatic scene. But he had a feeling the huge dramatic scene was coming, anyway.

"Mother. This is a very personal thing. Strictly between me and my husband. I don't care to have it broadcast to the entire world." she said. "Not the entire world." Erica cut in quickly. "54 markets." she said. "And think of what a treasure it will be in the years to come. You'll have a complete record of every big step in your pregnancy. " she said hopefully. "I'll settle for a baby book, thanks." Kendall answered. "I'm sorry about this, Mother. But I'm sure it will work out just as well with someone else." She got to her feet quickly before the guilt thing could prick her again. Zach remained seated and silent, studying Erica intently. He'd expected dramatics, but she was eerily silent. And disappointed didn't begin to describe the expression on her face. He felt almost sorry for her. Could it be that she was doing this to reach out to her daughter?

"I suppose I can thank you for this?" she snapped at Zach. He smiled. "If you'd like to? Sure. But Kendall makes her own decisions. I'm just the nervous father to be here." Erica sniffed. "With your track record in parenting, you should be." she snarled. "MOTHER." Kendall cut her off. "That's enough. " she warned her. Erica rolled her eyes. "You don't care at all that you've just ruined everything, do you? " she asked her daughter. "You don't care about all the work I've poured into this thing. My heart and soul." she said. Zach thought that was a bit much, even for Erica, but kept his mouth shut.

Kendall looked puzzled and suspicious at the same time. "You managed to pour your heart and soul into something you just thought of yesterday?" she asked. Erica looked flustered. "Perhaps I was being a little dramatic. " she admitted. "But you don't realize how vital this is to me. " Kendall nodded. "I'm sure it will all work out fine, Mother. And I'm sure Dr. Clater will be more than happy to help you find someone else. A model family." she said. Erica held her head in her hands. "You don't understand. And I don't understand how you can both be so selfish. You know how much this show means to me..And this is just going to blow everything to bits." she whined.

Kendall looked at Zach. He got up from the chair and leaned over to kiss Kendall on the mouth. "I think you two should talk this out in private. " he said and winked at her discreetly. Kendall furrowed her brow. "There's nothing to talk about." she said. He rubbed her arm gently. "Humor me." he said pointedly. She raised an eyebrow. His eyes were twinkling. Which meant something, although she wasn't quite sure what. Maybe he was buzzing a little from that kiss. She certainly was. Or maybe he up to something else. "Okay." she said and he smiled again. "I'll be right outside if you need anything." he said. "We'll try and survive without you." Erica sneered. "Thanks, Mom." Zach said calmly and closed the door behind him. Something was up here. Erica was dramatic, but not this dramatic. He walked over to examine one of the floral arrangements to see if it might provide a clue.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" a male voice asked and Zach turned around. "Oh, Mr. Slater." a young man with dark smiled and extended his hand. Zach recognized him and searched for a name. Josh something or other.." Zach, please." he said and shook his hand. "Great. I'm Josh. Erica's Producer?" he said. Zach nodded. "Right, I thought I recognized you. Nice place you've got here." he said. Josh grinned. "Thanks. And congratulations." he said. Zach smiled. "Thanks." Josh stuck the file in his hand under one arm. "So I guess you're here to get the ball rolling?" he asked. "With the show, I mean. I think it's going to be great." he added. "You should have seen Erica's face when that woman suggested the idea. I thought she was going to faint. But the rest of the reporters just took it and ran with it. And the syndicators just loved the idea of Grandma Erica. " he winked. Zach narrowed his eyes. "You said a woman suggested it?" he asked. Josh nodded. "Lola Matthews. She works for."

"Channel 3. " Zach finished for him. "I'm familiar with her work." he said. Josh nodded again. "Erica is pretty convinced there's a rivalry going on, but personally? I don't see it. The woman came up with a great idea. And the syndicators insisted..Well, you don't want to hear about that stuff, I 'm sure." he said. Zach smiled his Casino owner smile. "You're wrong. This television stuff fascinates me." he said. "I'd like to hear more about it. " Josh looked at his watch. "I've got a few minutes to spare. Come to my office?" he asked. Zach nodded. "Lead the way." He glanced at the closed door of Erica's office briefly before he left. Kendall would be just fine. He was more concerned about Erica at the moment.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 

"And I thought that we could do a whole shopping trip for your maternity wardrobe. Possibly a location shoot, maybe New York. " Erica rambled. "And this could lead to some really positive publicity for Fusion, too. And maybe a whole new line of baby products, who knows?" she smiled. Kendall wondered what the hell was wrong with her. She had a desperate look in her eyes, and for the first time in a long, long time, she was actually afraid that she might jump right back into the bottle again. "Mother." she began. Erica got up from the edge of the desk and walked back around it to her chair. "I know what you're going to say, Kendall. " she said calmly. "And I'm still not completely convinced that your husband isn't responsible for it. The man clearly hates me.And the feeling is mutual."

Kendall sighed. "The man doesn't hate you." she said. "Even though you've made it crystal clear that you have no use for him, he doesn't hate you." Erica shook her head. " Believe whatever you want to and I'll do the same." she said. Kendall nodded. "I will. Thanks." she answered. "And I'll speak to Dr. Clater about those names as soon as he gets back from vacation." She rose to her feet. "It's going to be fine, Mother. " she said quietly. "What difference does it make whose baby it is? As long as you get a baby story, right? Isn't that the whole point?"

"No." Erica said without looking up. "The whole point is make me look old. And ridiculous. " she snapped. Kendall frowned. "What?" Erica got up quickly and made a pretense of examining one of the floral arrangements. "Apparently, the syndicators got a huge kick out of the idea of me as a Grandmother." she said quietly. "So much so, that they threatened to pull the plug on the show entirely if we don't do this story." Kendall sat down with a thud. "Oh." she said flatly. No wonder her mother looked like she wanted to jump back into the bottle. She'd been pricked in her most vulnerable place. Her vanity. "I knew that having that Lola Matthews there was going to be a disaster." Erica complained. "Mother. I told you, I'm fine." Kendall said. Erica nodded. "I know, sweetheart. I was talking about me." she said. Kendall smirked. "Oh. So what does Lola Matthews have to do with this?" she asked. Erica whirled around. "She's only the one who suggested the idea in the first place. And she did it just to humiliate me." she snapped. "And of course after that little act you and your husband put on, the public just ate it up."

She walked back over to the desk and opened up a file. "We got a record number of calls this morning. E mails, faxes. Even telegrams. And these flowers and balloons are just what were left over after we sent most of them over to the Childrens ward at the hospital." she explained. Kendall smiled. "That's wonderful, Mother." she said. Erica sighed. "Yes. I suppose it is nice to know that so many people have taken the time to follow me and my life all these years. Well..not that many years." she amended quickly. "But at least they haven't forgotten me." Kendall smirked. "As if they could. Every single one of those flowers and balloons says otherwise." she answered. Erica sniffed. "I suppose. But they'll forget soon enough. Once my show is cancelled before it ever gets off the ground."

"Mother, I seriously doubt that will." Kendall began. "Oh you bet your boots it will happen." Erica cut her off. "Those syndicators have just been waiting for a chance to replace me with some young bimbo. " she said. "And on top of everything else, my own daughter won't come to my rescue when I need her the most." And right there was the death blow. Her mother was a real pro with the needle when she wanted to be. She always knew just where to stick it to cause the most damage. A lesson Kendall had learned pretty well herself.

"And I'm sure your husband will have a huge laugh about this. " Erica said. "I'm sure everyone will have a huge laugh at my expense." Kendall frowned. "No one will laugh at you, Mother." she said quietly. Geezus, it was horrible to see her this way. Insecure, rattled. Scared. And for the first time in a long, long time,Kendall saw herself in her mother. Being the 'fabulous' Erica Kane all the time wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Especially when the fabulousness wore off and there was nothing left but a scared, insecure woman afraid of getting older and being left behind.

A knock at the door made Erica look up and wipe her eyes discreetly. She plastered on the 'fabulous' smile before she called out. "Yes?" The door opened and Zach stuck his head inside. "I hope I'm not interrupting?" he asked. Erica scowled. "No more than usual." she said. "But if you're worried about Kendall changing her mind, you're in luck . She hasn't."

Kendall was about to respond but Zach beat her to it. "Actually..I was hoping to have a chance at that myself." he said. "Changing her mind, I mean." Erica eyed him suspiciously. "Excuse me?" she asked. He beamed. "I just had a really great conversation with your Producer. " he said. "Really nice guy. Very sharp." he said just to stroke Erica's ego a bit. She straightened up a bit and nodded. "That's why I hired him." she said. "So what did he tell you?" she demanded. Zach shrugged. "Just a few of the ins and outs about what will happen. And about all the good wishes that the people out there have sent along. That was really nice. " he said. "And of course, he also mentioned that there might be the possibility for a few locations shoots. At the Casino. And I would be a fool to pass up a chance for all that free publicity. As would Fusion, I think." he said.

Erica smiled slowly. "I agree. " she said. Zach winked at her. "I knew you would, Mom." he said. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to discuss this with Kendall privately. Just for a few minutes.I do my best persuading in private." Erica held up her hands. "Too much information. " she said . "By all means. See what you can do. You seem to have some influence over her. More than I have." she said. "Thanks for acting like I'm not here, Mother." Kendall called out as Erica walked out the door. Kendall sighed and closed her eyes when she slammed it behind her.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 

Zach sat down next to her. "So which card did she play?" he asked. "Guilt? Tears? A hissy fit?" Kendall smirked. "All of the above. And then she pulled out the Ace. " she said. "She showed me how terrified she is." She looked at Zach carefully. "He told you, didn't he? Josh, I mean." she said. Zach tried to look innocent. "Told me what?" he asked. "He mentioned the free publicity and you know how much I love free publicity. " he said. "And all those nice people out there in TV land sent flowers. And balloons. How could I possibly refuse our public?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Bullshit." she said. "Is that a nice way for an expectant mother to speak?" he asked. "Fine. Bullcrap. Better?" she amended and leaned in closer. "I know exactly what he told you. Exactly what my mother told me. Zach, I wish you could have seen her...it was exactly like she was back in that tiny little room in that rehab center. She had that same look on her face." Zach held onto her hand. "Lola Matthews knew exactly where to hit her. Where it would hurt the most." he said.

Kendall nodded. "Yes.And as much as I hate to admit it...Seeing her that way got to me." she said sadly. Zach put his hand on her cheek. "Of course it did." he said in a voice that was so tender and understanding that Kendall felt her hormones seethe again. He felt her skin grow warm under his hand and he frowned. "What was that?" he asked and caressed her cheek. She laughed. "I think it's called a hot flash. You must have missed that chapter." He smiled. "I must have. Are you all right? Let me get you some water.." She shook her head. "No, thanks. It'll pass. " she exhaled.

He wondered if he should go ahead and suggest that they do whatever Erica wanted. But she could think he was patronizing her. Or trying to earn a free pass into her bed. She pushed her hair off her face and fanned it briefly. " It's gone now, I think." she said. He smiled. "Good. "

"You do realize that I'm going to cave, don't you?" she blurted out. He looked puzzled. "Cave? Another hot flash?" he asked. She smirked. "No. I meant in regards to my mother." she sighed. "But it won't be so bad, I think. I'll just tell her that the only way I'll agree to do it is to leave you out of it as much as possible. It might mean you'd have to show up and smile a little here and there, but I don't think.. What?" she demanded when she noticed the look on his face.

"Nothing. " he answered calmly. She smirked. "Don't give me that. I saw the look on your face. " He nodded. "And I saw the look on yours." he answered. "So can we just cut to the chase?" He touched the tip of her nose playfully and smiled. "If you're going to cave, you don't have to do it alone.. If you would rather not have me included in this, that's fine. But if." "No." she cut him off. "That's not it at all. " she put her hand over his. "I feel guilty. This wasn't what this marriage was supposed to be about at all." she confessed. "And I feel like I'm always taking advantage of you. And it's bad enough that I'm letting my mother take advantage of my soft spot." He smiled. " Maybe I have a little soft spot, too. Did you ever think of that?" he asked.

"My mother is your soft spot?" she squeaked. He laughed. "No. You are." he answered and watched her blush. "Don't tell anyone.It would ruin my image." he added and leaned in closer. "Kendall." he said quietly and looked into her eyes. "I'll do whatever you ask. As long as it's what you really want, and not just what you think you should say. " She touched his cheek lightly with her hand. "Where did you learn this? Are you sure you've never done this husband thing before?" she asked. He smiled. "Nope. Never." he studied her face intently. "Maybe it won't be as bad as we think." she suggested. "Maybe the positive things like lots of free publicity and keeping my mother occupied with employment will outweigh the bad parts?" she asked hopefully. He nodded. "Could be. " She smirked. "Now you're patronizing me. Stop that." she warned him."It's going to suck and you know it as well as I do."

He laughed. "Maybe. But it will give me a lot more time to bond with Mom. And you know how much I want that." he said. "And it will also give me a perfect excuse to trail after you. And I want that, too. " She smiled. "And you need an excuse for that?" she asked. He shrugged. " I hate being obvious. " She laughed. "You couldn't be obvious if you tried." Her smile faded a bit as she held onto his hand. "You're absolutely sure about this?" she asked. "You're not just.." she stopped speaking when he kissed her softly. "Are you convinced now?" he asked. She held onto his face and pursed her lips together. "If I say yes, you won't do that again." she said. "So maybe I should hold out a little longer.." He smiled. "Or you could take the initiative and just." he stopped speaking when she kissed him not quite so softly. "Thank you." she said quietly. He kissed the corner of her mouth and smiled. "Thank you." he echoed. "Shall I go get Mom and we can tell her the good news?" he asked. "If she's not listening at the door already? Sure." Kendall answered and let him go.

She watched him open the door and then step back suddenly. "Are you all right?" he asked and leaned down and offered a hand. Erica ignored it and got to her feet quickly. "Yes." she snapped and smoothed down her hair. "I need to have these shoes resoled. They're a bit slippery." she huffed and breezed past him into her office again. "Are you all right, Mother?" Kendall asked as Zach put his hand up to one ear and pointed to the door behind her back. Kendall bit her lip to stifle a laugh. "Yes. You would think for the prices Manolo charges, his shoes would have better soles.I slipped right outside the door. But I'm fine." Erica said. Kendall nodded. "Glad to hear it." she said. "So? What was your decision?" Erica asked abruptly.

Kendall smirked. How silly of her to think that her mother might be a bit gracious. Or even polite. "I've decided that I'd like to share this experience with my husband." Kendall answered. "And with you, Mother." she added when Erica frowned. "And if sharing it with you means including a few other people? I guess I can live with that." Erica beamed immediately "Oh sweetheart. " she walked out from behind the desk. "You won't regret this, I promise." she said as Kendall stood up to accept her mother's embrace. "It's going to be just fabulous." Erica assured her. "And it will give the whole family a chance to bond. And we need that.Now more than ever." Kendall drew back and smiled at her mother. "Funny you should say that, Mother." she said and held out her hand to beckon Zach closer. "That's exactly what my husband said."

Erica's smile faded. "So he talked you into this? For all that free publicity he mentioned, I suppose. I should have guessed that would work. And I assume that I'm supposed to be grateful because he talked you into something that would benefit me?" Kendalls eyes turned icy. "Grateful?" she hissed. "No, Mother. I would never expect you to be grateful. That would imply that you knew what the word meant." She exhaled at the wounded look on Erica's face. "Look. Let's get something straight right off the bat, Mother. I don't mind you taking the occasional shot at me now and then" Kendall began. "But you lay off my husband." she warned her. "He's not your personal punching bag." Erica looked indignant and then turned her glare on Zach. "And don't look at him. " Kendall snapped. "If you have a problem with what I said? Tell it to me. He doesn't tell me what to do or how to think .So anything that comes out of my mouth is strictly my fault. Blame it on hormones if you want to."

Erica looked somewhat mollified. "So are those my ground rules? " she asked. "I'm not supposed to voice my opinion as far as your choice in husbands is concerned?" Kendall shrugged. "You've already your opinion pretty clear. So I don't think there's any need to repeat it. Unless you'd like my opinion on some of your choices in husbands? I'm pretty sketchy on the first three or four, but I'm pretty well versed in 5 through 10." she answered. Erica gasped a little and clutched the pearls again. "I will not be spoken to that way. " she said. "I am still your mother. And I deserve your respect." Kendall smiled. "Yes, Mother. You do. In spite of doing everything in your power NOT to earn it." she said. "And respect should go both ways. Until you start respecting all of me, including my choices? I think I have every right to voice my opinion about yours." she picked up her purse from the chair. "I think we're finished here." she told Zach.

"What about the show?" Erica asked quickly and followed them to the door. "You can't do this to me..." she began. "I mean." she amended when she noticed the definite set of Kendall's jawline. "If I agree to be a little more...Congenial..As far as your husband is concerned..." Kendall saw that terrified look in her Mothers eyes again . "Mother. I'm not saying that the two of you have to be best buddies. But I would like it if there was a lot less hostility on your part." she said.

Zach had kept silent throughout. He felt more than a bit silly just standing there like an idiot while Kendall apparently fought his battles for him. But the real battle here wasn't really about him. It was Kendall finally standing up for herself and insisting on being treated with the respect she deserved. Erica turned her gaze towards him and he smiled calmly. "You've been unusually quiet. " she observed. He shrugged. "I thought Kendall said everything she needed to say." he said. Erica narrowed her eyes briefly. "I don't suppose I have any choice in the matter, do I?" she asked. "Of course you have a choice, Mother." Kendall answered. "You can treat us with the respect we deserve and we'll be happy to share this pregnancy with you and your audience. Or not."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 

Erica sighed and put her hand to her forehead. "Fine." she said suddenly. Kendall smiled. "Excellent. But I'd like it in writing. Just in case." she decided and turned to Zach. "Do you think Albert could handle something like that?" she asked him. He laughed. "I'm sure he could." he said. "Unless..." he turned his attention to Erica. "Unless you'd prefer Jackson handle it?" he asked. "No." Erica said immediately. "Jack has enough on his mind at the moment." she said quickly.

Kendall surmised that her mother hadn't informed her new stepfather about the syndicators ultimatum."Of course."Zach said. "So I'll have Albert draw something up this afternoon..You can look it over and have it incorporated into any releases we need to sign. Fair enough?" Erica shrugged. "I suppose so." she said. "So are we settled with this? I can go ahead and call the Syndicators and tell them we have a deal?" she asked. "Pending the document from Albert, of course." Kendall cut in. Erica smirked. "Of course." Kendall smiled. "Sure. Go ahead and call them." she waved her hand.

Zach opened the door for her. "You won't regret this, sweetheart. I promise." Erica said as Kendall leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Don't make me, Mother. That's all I ask." she said and straightened up again. Erica glanced at Zach and offered her hand hesitantly. Zach was unsure if he should shake it or kiss the back of it, so he picked the latter, convinced it might help soothe her ruffled ego a bit. She actually preened a little after he stood up again and let go of her hand. "I'll call you after I read and signed that document. " she told Kendall. "And I'll have the releases sent over after that. "

Kendall nodded. "Thank you, Mother." she said sincerely. It was not much to expect from anyone else, but from Erica Kane, what she'd just witnessed was practically a miracle. Erica touched Kendalls cheek lightly with her hand. "I do love you, sweetheart. I hope you always remember that.You go home and put your feet up. I want you to get as much rest as possible before the whirlwind begins. Understood?" she demanded. Kendall smiled. "Understood." Erica nodded briskly and walked back to her desk. "Go." she shooed them away with her hands. "I have work to do."

Zach closed the door behind Kendall as she stepped out into the lobby. "Nothing to say?" she asked as he silently pressed the button for the elevator. He shrugged as the elevator arrived and the doors opened. He peeked inside to make sure it was empty before he took hold of her arm and pulled her inside after him. "Excuse me?" Kendall demanded as he held onto her with one arm and pressed the express button with the other. "You're excused." he said and pulled her close just as the door closed. "You were remarkable just now. Absolutely remarkable." he said. "Really? I thought I veered dangerously close to over the top a little here and there." she said gleefully. "But considering who I was talking to? It was probably for the best. She understands over the top better than anyone.She practically invented it." He laughed. "You were brilliant. No arguments." he insisted and studied her face carefully. " I felt a bit silly, though. Just standing there and letting you fight my battles."

She frowned and fiddled with his tie. "You shouldn't. I didn't mean to embarrass you, if that's what you're thinking. You wouldn't even be stuck in this mess if it weren't for me. And I'm certainly not about to let my mother or anyone else talk trash about you because of it." He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Thank you, Kendall." She looked up quickly ."For what? She deserved it." He smiled. "For being considered important enough for you to defend." he said simply. "I've seen you do it for other people many times. And it's one of the things I've always admired most about you. Your fierce sense of loyalty. I never expected to be lucky enough to be on receiving end of that . So thank you." She avoided his gaze by concentrating on his tie and he smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead again. " I didn't mean to embarrass you. " he said quietly. "You didn't." she answered. "She drives me crazy sometimes." she sighed. "I know." he answered. "But she does love you. And for what it's worth? I'm glad you managed to work it out."

He leaned his cheek against her hair and Kendall laughed. "That's only because you're going to have so much fun calling her Grandma. " she giggled. Zach chuckled. "I was wondering if she might prefer Nana. You think?" he asked and she giggled harder and wrapped her arms around his back. "Thank you." she said quietly."I know I keep saying that. But I mean it. Especially for not mentioning the real reason why we agreed to do this. If she knew that you knew.." Zach stroked her hair. "There's no need for her to know. " he said. "Unless she gets out of line and violates the rules. Then we have something to hang over her head." Kendall finished and Zach laughed heartily. "You have a devious mind." She leaned back to look at him. "I learned at the feet of Erica Kane.And she would do exactly the same thing if our positions were reversed. "

The elevator dinged as it arrived at the Garage level and Zach let go of Kendall reluctantly as the doors opened. "If you could just drop me off at Fusion, that would be great." Kendall said as he opened the car door for her. He seemed to have forgotten all about continuing their earlier conversation, much to her dismay. But he'd spent too much time away from work already, and poor Edie was probably going crazy trying to handle those Conventioneers all by herself. And she certainly wasn't going to remind him if he'd forgotten about it already.

He closed the door after she was seated on the passenger side and crouched down to lean inside the window. "You're not going back to work today." he decided. "And don't say 'Excuse me?'." he warned her. She glared at him. "Since when do you tell me where I can and can't go?" she demanded. "Since your Mother ordered you to go home and put your feet up. And we want to keep Mom happy, don't we? Besides, if you refuse,I'll call her and tell on you." he responded calmly and leaned in a little closer. "Did you forget about continuing our earlier conversation?" he asked hesitantly. "If you've changed your mind about it, that's fine. We can just forget...What's funny?" he demanded when she began to laugh.

"Nothing. Just you. " she decided. "You're pretty cute when you drop the Zen Master thing." She stared at him intently. "How come we have our best conversations in Parking Garages?" she asked. He laughed. "It must be the fumes." She chuckled. "That must be it." she agreed. "Don't you have to go back to work?" she asked in a voice that was as hesitant as his had been.

He shrugged. "I called Edie and she has everything under control. But I suppose I could always find something to do." he said. She nodded. "You could. But you're not going back there today. " she decided. "And don't say 'excuse me?'" she warned him. "We're ordering some lunch first. I feel like a little pasta, I think. And then we're going to finish that conversation." Zach looked highly amused. In truth, he was ridiculously excited inside. Way too excited for a man of his maturity and experience.

Kendall turned to look at him again when she recieved no response. His face was placid, unreadable to an inexperienced viewer. But she'd had quite a bit of experience viewing that face these past few months. And she knew what to look for. His eyes were twinkling, a dead giveaway that he was onto her. And enjoying himself. And maybe just as ridiculously excited inside as she was.

"Are we going or what?" she demanded. "Yes, dear. " he said calmly and got to his feet. "I'm sorry, dear." he called out as he walked around to the drivers side. "Anything you say, dear." he added when she started to laugh. " My feet are like wings, dear." he threw in and she stifled a snort. "Let me do that for you, dear." he said and reached over to fasten her seatbelt for her. She planted a soft kiss on the short, thick hair at his crown and he looked up quickly. "Service like this deserves a tip."she explained and smoothed his hair with one hand. He stared at her face just inches from his. It certainly wouldn't do a thing for his image to be caught necking in a Parking Garage. But he was working on a new image now, anyway. The happily married, deeply in lovefather to be. And necking in a Parking Garage couldn't that hurt a bit.


	46. Chapter 46

_**AN: Thanks much for all the wonderful reviews. I thought I'd add one more chapter just to keep you all interested a while longer.** _

Chapter 46

He was kissing her before she knew what hit her. And not some hesitant playful little peck, either. A big, whopping , juicy kiss. She had him in her embrace before he knew what hit him and responded eagerly. She exhaled big when he pulled back after a few long, delicious minutes . "Now that's what I call a tip." she decided and tugged on his lower lip with her teeth. He growled low in his throat and held onto her face with both hands. "We could start the conversation right here." he said and kissed the soft spot right between her lower lip and her chin.

She sighed and threw back her head as he kissed her neck . "Or we could do it at your place. " she said. "And I could take off these shoes. They're killing me." He raised his head from her neck. "Did I just kill the mood?" she asked weakly. He laughed. "Actually, the seat belt helped a little." he confessed and shifted the metal buckle out of the way discreetly. She burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" she asked. "No. But now that the mood has been wounded, I think we should get out of here." he decided and let go of her.

Kendall sighed dramatically and adjusted her seat belt as he started the car. She felt flushed so she leaned her cheek against the cool glass window and watched him drive. She was dangerously close to becoming really stuck on her husband. In a totally non business like way. She guessed that it was probably inevitable. Given that her hormones and libido under normal circumstances were a bit different from that of the average woman. Add a pregnancy to that mix and close quarters and it was bound to happen. It didn't hurt that she suddenly seemed to pick up on how completely attractive he was, either. She wondered how that had slipped past her radar all this time. She sighed again and he glanced at her sideways. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Just fine. Maybe a little hungry. " He frowned."Just a little?" he asked. She smirked. "Okay. I'm starving. Happy now?" she asked. He laughed. "Yes. Open the glove box." he said and took his foot off the brake as the red light turned green.

Kendall furrowed her brow but opened the glove box anyway. "Oreos?" she squeaked and grabbed the package. "I think I'm having sympathy cravings." he complained and loosened his tie. "Because I was driving home the other night and I had to have one. And since it was three in the morning, the only place that was open was a gas station with one of those convienence stores attached to it. Those places have a license to steal. Five bucks for a bag of cookies." he shook his head.

Kendall laughed and inhaled one immediately. "Worth every penny." she decided with her mouth full and dug out another one. He laughed. "I agree. " She handed him the cookie and watched him eat it before she snuck one more and put the bag back into the glove box and closed it. "You can have as many as you want, Kendall." he told her. "I can always break the bank and buy another bag." She laughed. "Thanks. But you keep these. I hate the thought of you driving around having sympathy cravings at three in the morning with no emergency stash in sight." She sat back against the seat. "The sympathy craving thing is pretty adorable, you know." she said. He nodded. "I'm pretty adorable as a rule." he answered as they approached the condo front gate. He nodded at the Security guard and drove past him and into his parking spot.

He turned off the car and was about to reach for Kendall when a bright light from outside nearly blinded him. "What the hell is this?" Kendall hissed and climbed out of the car. "Hi." Josh Madden said brightly. "Erica said that you two were pretty anxious to get started. So I brought a crew out to scout a few locations and get some set up shots..what are you doing?" he asked when Kendall grabbed him by the lapels. "Removing you from the premises." she explained. "We haven't signed any releases yet, so technically, you're violating my civil rights with that camera." she hissed. "Turn it off." Josh pulled himself free from her grasp. "Kendall, honey. Relax." he said. She glared at him."Don't tell me to relax. And call me honey again and you'll be walking funny for a week.I am going to kill my mother." she snapped. "Whoa." Josh said and held up his hands. "Don't blame her. This was strictly my idea. I swear, she doesn't know a thing about this." Zach leaned against the car and folded his arms to watch the scene with amusement. Josh gave him a 'help me here' look when Kendall sneered at him.

"Sweetie pie." Zach said easily and stood up straight. "Why don't you go inside and take off those shoes?" he suggested. "I can take care of this for youif you like?." Please don't say excuse me, he chanted silently. Kendall narrowed her gaze and turned it towards her husband. She could handle a wet behind the ears little kissup like Josh Madden with one hand tied behind her back. And she was ninety percent sure that Zach knew that. She was one hundred percent sure he did when he winked at her. And right there was the thing that made him so damned appealing.Even more than the cute little cleft in his chin and his great monogram or that incredibly sexy voice. He knew she didn't need his help with this. But he offered it, anyway. And he didn't demand it or push her aside and insist on taking over. He offered.

She smiled and calmly removed her shoes. "Don't be too long." she winked back at him and sauntered off to his front door. Zach watched her go appreciatively and took note that Madden was watching her just as appreciatively . As was the camerman. "Madden." Zach said sharply and the younger mans' head turned around quickly. " The truth. Your idea or Ericas' ?" he asked. Josh looked sheepish. "Mine. I swear it. I figured it couldn't hurt to get a head start. And I wasn't intending to do any filming without your consent. I swear it." he said. "I didn't expect Kendall to get that ticked off, though. " Zach nodded. "Hormones." he answered. "Clear out of here and we'll just forget all about it. " he said. Josh smiled gratefully. "Thanks. And tell Kendall that I'm really sorry if I upset her." he extended his hand. "Sure." Zach said. "And we'll just forget to mention this to Erica." he added and shook Joshs' hand.He looked relieved. "Great. Thanks."

Zach smiled. "No problem. Unless you pull another ambush like this one. Then all bets are off And that could send Erica straight into full blown Diva mode." he warned him quietly. "And I don't know if you've ever seen Erica in full blown Diva mode...Have you?" he asked calmly.

Josh smiled feebly. "Um..Maybe once or twice.." he said weakly. Zach nodded. "The hair flip? Did she do the hair flip?" he asked. Josh looked a bit puzzled. "Um..I think so. " "And the eyebrow thing? You're really in for it if she does the eyebrow thing." Zach mused. "You do know that she stabbed one of her husbands, don't you? She probably went over that with you already, I'm sure. And once you're familiar with the warning signs, it's easy to head off any possible attacks. " he said. "Always keep your back to the door. And of course, you'll want to keep a safe distance away from her at all times. And it helps if there are large objects in between. They come in handy in case she decides to start tossing things around. You never can tell when that might happen, and it helps to have something to hide behind. And whatever you do, never, ever mention the words 'botox' or 'cosmetic surgery'. Just a friendly warning." he slapped Josh on the back and smiled. Josh nodded weakly "Thanks. " he said and backed up towards his car.

"Don't worry about a thing!" Zach called out. "This will be our secret!" he said . He probably didn't hear that part as he was already in his car and had it backed halfway out of the gate. Zach waved at him as the car zoomed off. He was getting pretty good at this Protector thing. And not too shabby at the son -in -law part, either. The parts in between were still a bit confusing, especially after two memorable conversations in Parking Garages today. Perhaps that was why he felt very much the way he did when he was 17. With an old life already behind him, and an uncertain new future ahead. So much had happened since then.

He'd traveled many places, done just about everything twice and made more money than he could ever spend in one lifetime. And yet this..whatever it was he was about to embark on with Kendall. This was something he had barely done once.And that time really couldn't be compared to this one . He knew exactly who Kendall was..well, most of the the time..Maureen had been nothing more than a beautiful illusion. And yet he had given her his whole heart, with no reservations. A risk, even for a man who liked to gamble. He'd lost everything that time. And the odds against that happening again this time around were most likely not in his favor. . His heart wasn't gone yet, but it was halfway out the door already. Perhaps that's what had him standing out here staring at his own front door instead of inside finishing that conversation.

Kendall fluffed her hair out and fussed with her lipstick briefly before she left the bathroom. And was immediately disappointed to discover that the living room was still empty. And she was still alone. What was he doing out there all this time? She twisted her fingers together nervously and wondered if she should just open the door and tell him to get his cute monogram in here. But there was always the chance that he was having second thoughts.And that's why he hadn't come inside even though she heard Josh leave more than ten minutes ago. She padded over to the front door in her bare feet. A look through the peephole revealed nothing except a brief look at her door across the way. The verticals were closed against the heat of the day and opening them now would be way too obvious. She leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes.

She shouldn't be surprised. Or disappointed. Things like this were the rule whenever she made the mistake of trusting anyone. Especially a man. Sure, he'd gone above and beyond what most men in this situation would have done. He was a business man. This was a business arrangement.Of course he would do whatever was necessary to make it work. She winced as she remembered that stupid little confession she'd made about trying to get him to break down and kiss her.A stupid mistake. An embarrassing mistake. But it wasn't as if he should suprised by that, either.

He knew exactly who she was. A screw up. And for a few moments here and there, she thought she knew exactly who he was, too. The real, vulnerable person behind that cool facade. It wasn't as if they were going to pledge eternal love or anything, in fact, no one had even mentioned the L word. And it wasn't as if her heart was gone or anything. But for the first time in a long time, she realized that it had to potential to go at any moment. In fact, she was pretty sure it already had one hand on the door.

Maybe that's what had her standing here hiding like a chickenshit instead of dragging him in here to finish that conversation. She'd done enough of dragging men where they didn't want to be to last a lifetime. She wasn't about to go out there and drag another one where he obviously didn't want to go. She took a deep breath and walked over to get her shoes.The least she could do was give the man his privacy in his own place. Just as she picked her shoes up from the floor the door opened and she turned around..


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 

He noticed the shoes in her hand immediately. Obviously he'd lingered outside the door for too long. And she'd grown tired of waiting. "Are you leaving?" he asked and inwardly winced. It was obvious that she was leaving, you idiot. "I thought..Well..my shoes.." she stammered and would have kicked herself in the teeth if it was physically possible . Babbling is always a good idea at a time like this.

Zach examined her face carefully. She'd gone to the trouble of reapplying her lipstick after he'd managed to pretty throughly kiss it off. Why would she do that if she intended to leave? He closed the door behind him and tossed his keys onto the coffee table. "Don't let me keep you."he said. Another stupid remark. Damn it. Now she'd think he was anxious to be rid of her, when that was the last thing in the world he wanted at the moment. This whole thing was so tenuous. One step forward and two steps back.He was normally anything but a coward. Especially when it came to business. Gambling was what he did best. But this dance they only seemed to do around each other, there was nothing businesslike about it.And stopping it to take thing further was a bigger gamble than he was used to. But she did look exquisite with that lipstick on. Almost as exquisite as she did after he'd kissed it off.

Don't let me keep you. That was about as close as someone as well mannered as Zach would get to saying get out. Obviously he'd spent the time outside wisely, and come to his senses before he allowed a few minutes of raging hormones to overrule his common sense. Kendall examined his face carefully. He'd gone to the trouble of redoing his tie after she'd managed to mangle it while they were kissing each other. Why would he do that? "Right." she said lamely. Damn it. Now he'd think she was anxious to get out of here, when that was the last thing she wanted. If only she weren't such a coward. Normally she had all kinds of bravery, especially for dumb stunts or misguided attempts at doing the right thing. But this dance they performed around each other, stopping it to take it further felt like a bigger risk than marketing nail polish for men. But he did look incredible in that blue suit and matching shirt with his tie all fixed again.

They each took one step towards each other. And came to a dead stop when they realized what they were doing at the same time. "Do you want to leave, Kendall?" he asked suddenly. "Because I don't want you to do anything that.." he stopped speaking when she tossed her shoes aside and moved closer. "No. I don't want to leave." she said. "I was terrified that you might want me to leave, though. " she admitted and he smoothed his palm over her cheek before drawing her into his embrace. "I didn't. I don't." he said and felt her relax and wrap her arms around his back. "So you weren't out there thinking of ways to let me down easily?" she asked. "No. I was thinking of ways to try not to ever let you down at all." he answered. She smiled and buried her face against his neck.

"I realize that's impossible." he said as they rocked back and forth gently."And that it probably sounds trite, but I meant it." he smoothed his hands down her arms."The last thing I would ever want to do is let you down." His words delivered another moment of clarity for Kendall. A wake up call. How many men had promised to never, ever let her down? More than she cared to remember. But he didn't promise. He admitted that he thought it was impossible, and yet he still tried to think of ways to make it happen.Lots of men had promised to deliver her the impossible. But not one of them had the stones to admit that they might not be able to live up to that promise. Up until now. "What you want counts, Kendall. If you don't believe anything else I've ever said to you, I hope you'll believe that." he said. "And what about what you want?" she asked and looked up at his face. "Shouldn't that count for something, too?" He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers. "I'm not the one who's pregnant. And grieving the loss of her dear friends. And trying to deal with being a newlywed and a mother to be and a business woman all at the same time." he said gently. "I'm saying this very badly, I think. But you mean a great deal to me, Kendall.And I don't want to do anything that might hurt you."

She held onto the sides of his face . "Why would you?" she asked ."You've been just about the best friend I could ever hope for these last few months." She smiled at the serious, skeptical expression on his face. "Can we sit down? My feet are killing me." she said. He frowned."Of course. I should have.." he began and she put her hand over his mouth. "Stop it." she requested. "Stop thinking so much." She lead him over to the sofa by the hand. "Sit please." she said and patted the spot next to her. "And don't look so nervous. I'm not going to jump you." she said. He smirked. "You make that sound as if you'd have to. You wouldn't." he said and sat down next to her. She smiled. "I know." she said confidently and reached over to loosen his tie. "Remember when I mentioned that I thought we could be an asset to each other?" she asked and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. "Yes. You were right. You've been a big asset to me. In a lot of ways." he answered and slipped his hands around her waist.

She laughed . "And there you go again, underestimating yourself. You don't think you've been just as big an asset to me?" she asked. "Who handles my mother as well as you do?" she demanded and slipped his tie off. "Myrtle Fargate." he answered and she laughed again. "Okay. Maybe." she conceded and tossed his tie onto the coffee table. "But she's had years more practice. I'm sure you'll catch up in no time." "I'll do my best." he said and she sighed and opened another button. " You always do." she said. "And who brings me ginger ale and holds my hair when I puke? And who has sympathy cravings and keep oreos in his glove box?" she asked. "Kendall." he began."Wrong." she replied."You do. " she opened another button. "So how could someone like that let me down? Or hurt me?" she wondered . "I'm not operating under any kind of delusions here." she said. "I know that in some ways, you're as screwed up as I am."

He nodded. "I am. But we're friends. And I like to think I'm a good friend to the people that deserve it. " She smiled. "And you flatter me by thinking that I'm one of those people who deserve it. Thank you." she said. He drew her closer. "I'm not the only one who underestimates themselves here." he said quietly. She laughed. "Now who's operating under a delusion?" she asked. "Not me." he answered. " I know that in some ways, you're as screwed up as I am." he echoed her words back to her. "But in all the ways that really count..You're exactly the opposite of screwed up. Do I have to remind you what you did for your friends? Name me one other person who would do something like that for their friends." He traced her cheek with his fingertips. "I think we should just accept the fact that perhaps we're not as screwed up as we thought." he said. She laughed. "Maybe. Or maybe it just takes one to know one. " He chuckled. "Maybe. I'd like to kiss you now. May I?" She felt those same ridiculous tears sting her eyes, so she merely nodded silently.

He cradled her face in his hands and brought her lips up to his. The kiss they shared was whisper soft and achingly tender. Completely unlike any of the kisses they had shared up to this point. She leaned closer to him and slid one hand into his hair to urge him to continue. He pulled back slightly. "What about lunch?" he asked. "I already called and ordered it." she said and kissed him gently. "I even remembered to order you those garlic things you love." she said and teased his mouth with hers. He raised an eyebrow. "Did you?" he asked and kissed the corner of her mouth. She turned her face sideways to tease his mouth with hers again. "I won't ask for anything you don't feel you can give." she said quietly. "And I'm very aware that we're both not interested in anything involving the L word. I've had that and it nearly killed me.It doesn't work for me and I've accepted that." She pressed her cheek against his ."But I like you. You're funny. And smart.And much kinder and more understanding than you want the world to believe.And you keep me from giving into my craziness without telling me what to do.It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if I admitted that I'm attracted to you, would it?" she asked hesitantly.

"No. " he answered and held onto her tightly. " It wouldn't. And it shouldn't come as much of a surprise that I'm very attracted to you, should it?" he asked. She laughed. "I guess not. But it's still nice to hear." she decided. He chuckled and slid his cheek against hers. "And it's not just because you're exquisitely beautiful, either." he said. "I've been known to be as deeply shallow as any other man, and I will admit that I noticed how beautiful you are the first time we met. " She pulled back to look at him. "You said that wasn't the only reason.." she prompted and he laughed. "Like that." he answered. "There are any number of women who would be satisified just to hear that a man thinks they're beautiful. And when I first met you? I thought you were one of those women." his smile faded when hers did. "And I've owed you an apology for that for a long time. I said things to you and." She silenced him with a kiss." It doesn't matter." she insisted. "Yes it does." he said. "I wouldn't tolerate someone else saying those things to you. And I won't excuse myself for saying them.I'm sorry about that.You deserved better."

Kendall studied his face intently "Apology accepted with one condition" she finally said and he smiled."I should have guessed there would be a condition attached." he answered. She nodded. "That you agree to accept mine. For the same thing. I misjudged you. And I let what other people think about you influence the way I thought about you. And I won't tolerate that from anyone now, especially myself. I'm sorry about that. You deserved better." He smiled. "Apology and condition accepted." he said. She put her head down against his shoulder. "I'm still waiting for those other reasons." she reminded him. He laughed"You're bright. And charming. And as sharp as anyone I've ever met when it comes to business. " he said immediately. "And you understand my darkness." She buried her nose against his neck ."Just the way you understand mine. It's not quite so bright and charming, is it?" she asked quietly. "No, it isn't." he said and lifted her face to his. " But your bright and charming side more than makes up for it. When you let me see it." he said. She smiled and traced his chin with one finger. "So does yours. When you let me see it."

He was about to kiss her again when the doorbell rang. She groaned and he laughed. "I guess that must be lunch." he said. She sighed. "It must be. " she pulled her legs off his lap. "Stay right there." she said and picked up her purse. "This conversation is nowhere near finished." He got up when she did and she turned around quickly. "Just making myself comfortable." he said and took off his jacket. "When you come back here, I can help you do the same if you like?" he said and sat down again. She grinned. "Don't go anywhere." she warned him before she opened the front door. He laughed and rolled up his shirt sleeves. What on earth had he been so afraid of? he wondered as he watched her. And why would he want to go anywhere when he was exactly where he wanted to be?


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 

"No, you finish it." Kendall insisted and wiped a bit of sauce of her husbands' chin. "It's bad enough I ate all of mine and half of yours. Don't encourage me." she said. He chuckled. " You have an excuse.You're eating for two. I'm eating for one, so I have no excuse when I waddle into the Casino and ruin my Zen Master image." She laughed. "I can't picture you waddling. Ever." she said. He held up the last forkful of pasta. " So save me from ruining my image and finish this." he wheedled.

She smirked. "Okay. But when I'm the one waddling? You are so NOT allowed to make cracks about it." she warned him. He frowned. "You crush me..No cute little remarks about how sexy it is when your thighs rub together?" he asked and dropped the fork back into the tin just in time to duck when she reached up to swat him on the back of the head. "You're going to be a helluva sexy pregnant woman, you know." he said and put the tin down safely out of reach.

She folded her arms. "I'm already a pregnant woman." she said in an amused voice. "Are you saying that I'm not sexy at the moment, but I'm going to be?" "Er..No." he said quickly and started to clean up. "Leave that." she said and tugged on his sleeve. "So what are you saying, exactly?" she demanded. "I'm saying that you're going to be even sexier than you are now in a couple of months. Better?" he amended. She laughed at the look on his face. "Yes. Thank you." she said easily. "I would return the compliment but.." He looked up immediately and raised an eyebrow. "But?" he demanded. She shrugged. "But I don't think you're going to get any sexier than you are right now." she said. " Which is only fair considering you're already the sexiest man in this entire town." He brightened considerably. "And you wouldn't be patronizing me, would you?" he asked.

She shrugged again. "I might be. But your ego is already as massive as mine. So you must be as aware of your status as I am. So what good would it do to patronize you? " He reached out and linked his fingers with hers. "Sexier than your good friend JR Chandler?" he asked calmly. She laughed. "A child. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even shave every day. No contest." she said. "I shave every day." he said and kissed her palm. "I know. Sometimes twice a day. I remembered you said that." she said and wondered if he'd be really angry if she just ripped that expensive shirt right off him. He nodded and kissed the inside of her wrist. She would probably be furious with him if he ripped that dress off her. It was lovely, really. Peach colored and strappy and very flattering. But he would much prefer to see it lying in a pile on the floor at the moment.

"So if miss a spot now and then.." he said and drew her closer. "Do I lose points?" She smiled. "You could stop shaving completely and still not have a thing to worry about." He was exploring the inside of her forearm with his mouth now and it was the most erotic experience she'd ever had outside of actual sex. Part of it was due to raging pregnancy hormones. But most of was due to the fact that he was pretty damned hot. And hers, if she wanted him. And she did. She reached for the first of the three remaining buttons holding his shirt closed and opened it quickly. The other two didn't go quite so quickly because his mouth had now moved to her neck and her fingers were trembling. She finally managed to accomplish her mission and smoothed her hand up the broad expanse of his bare chest slowly. "Kendall." God, she loved the way he said her name in that low rumble of a voice. He held onto the sides of her head and smiled into her eyes.. "I promised to make you more comfortable. " he said."I'm pretty comfortable right now." she answered and slipped her other hand inside his shirt.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked and reached behind her to unfasten her necklace. "The necklace?" she asked. "It's not one of my favorites, but it goes with the earrings. And the earrings match the dress." He smirked and reached up to examine one. "I see. " he said and unfastened it carefully. "And you know that's not what I meant." he said and leaned in to kiss her newly bare ear. "Do I?" she asked and turned her head so he could unfasten the other earring. He did so and opened her palm to place her jewelry inside it. "Things have happened pretty quickly." he said and pressed his lips to her forehead. "And you don't want to hurt me..is that it?" she asked and smoothed her hands over his collarbone. "How on earth could something that feels this good hurt me?" She raised her eyes to his. "I'm not waiting to hear bells. Or Angels singing. Or a sign from the Heavens that this is fate or destiny or something." she said.

He wanted to tell her that she should be waiting for that. That she deserved to have all of that and more.That she was too young and too vibrant and had too much to offer to settle for life without it. And that someday she was going to give all that to the right person, and that fortunate fellow was never going to know what hit him. "If you don't want me" she began "I do." he said before she could finish. "You're irresistable. How could I not want you?" he asked. "No bells. No Angels singing. I promise." she said. He looked into her eyes and let his hands drift down from her face to her shoulders. "I can't guarantee you won't hear a few bells." he said smugly. She laughed. "Is that so? Promises, promises." she rubbed her nose against his playfully. "You might hear a few bells yourself." she warned him and leaned in for a kiss just as the phone rang.

She groaned. "The way my luck is going? That's my mother." she complained. Zach laughed. "I have an answering machine too, you know. And it has no limit on messages.So let her talk." Kendall smirked. "I usually do. And that's usually when the you know what hits the fan. " She leaned over his shoulder to listen to his voice on the answering machine. "I like your message. Did I ever tell you that?" she asked as he caressed her back and shoulders. "No, you didn't. You have a thing for 'please leave a message at the beep?" he asked. She laughed. "No. I think it's just the sound of your voice,actually." His hands moved to her hair and she sighed. "I definitely have a thing for that, though." she decided as the machine beeped. "Kendall..Are you there? I hope so..If not.." "Binks." Kendall said quietly.


	49. Chapter 49

Zach looked atKendall. "You haven't talked to her yet?" he asked.

Kendall looked guilty. "I've been playing phone tag with her for awhile now." she confessed. "It's stupid, I know. But it's so hard for me to lie to Binks. " she said sadly. "She always sees right through me." Zach studied her face before he reached back to pick up the phone ."Bianca.." he said. "It's Zach Slater." "Oh. " Bianca said quickly. "Well, that shouldn't be a surprise, I guess. Considering this is your number." Zach chuckled. "You sounded exactly like Kendall just then. How are you? And how are Maggie and Miranda?" he asked. "We're all just fine." Bianca answered. "And I would be impolite if I didn't offer you my congratulations on your marriage. Congratulations." Kendall was desperately try to hear what Bianca was saying and tugged at the phone cord. "Thank you. " Zach answered calmly. "I don't know if that was completely genuine...But I'll assume that you did mean it."

"If you make my sister happy? That's good enough for me. Except I wouldn't know if my sister is happy.I only hear her voice on an answering machine these days. And I get the rest of my information from my mother. And most of that is Ericaspeak. Kendall is usually much better at translating it than I am." Bianca said. Zach laughed. " I see." he said. "And I know she's there." Bianca continued. "I can hear her breathing. And right about now she's pulling at the phone trying to eavesdrop.She was never any good at picking up the extension. I always caught her." Zach laughed harder, especially when Kendalls face turned red. "Just tell me one thing before you put her on ...What the hell is going on over there?" she demanded. "If my Mother calls me one more time, I'm going to have my phone number changed."

Kendall took the phone from his hand. "Don't do it, Binks. You know she'll just show up in person." she sighed. Bianca laughed. " I knew that would work." she said. "So let's hear it. Tell me why I was flipping through the TV channels and not really paying attention until Miranda started pointing at the screen and yelling Endall! Gamma ?" "Mimo recognized me on TV? And she said my name?" Kendall squealed. "Yes." Bianca said. "We're still working on the Auntie part. And stop trying to change the subject." she warned her sister. "It was in French but I distinctly made out the words enceinte and Grand-maman Kane." Kendall sighed. "Those three years of French in High School really paid off, Binks. How's Maggie?" she asked brightly.

"Kendall, cut the crap." Bianca insisted. " First I hear that you're married. And not to Ethan as I expected, but his father. So I give Ethan a call and he insults you and calls you every name in the book. Including a few I won't repeat because Miranda is in the room." she said. Kendall sighed. " Binks.." "Don't Binks me." Bianca said. "I understand that Ethan turned out to be a no good, lying weasel. Completely unworthy of you. It happens. And don't think I didn't let him know that, either." she added. Kendall smiled and leaned her head down against Zach's shoulder. " You shouldn't have done that, Binks. With Cambias and everything.." "Who the hell cares about Cambias?" Bianca snapped. "If he thinks I'm just going to walk away without a fight, he's seriously misjudged me. But that's another story. " she said. "And stop interrupting me."

Kendall covered the phone. "She's ranting." she explained. Zach nodded and played with her hair. "Let me know if you need me to jump in." he said calmly. She sighed happily and uncovered the phone as she leaned back against him. " And then Myrtle Fargate calls.." Bianca was saying. "And she tells me that she's never seen you so happy. And that your husband is practically floating five feet about the ground. Are you listening to me?" she demanded. "Yes, Binks. I'm listening." Kendall said quietly. "Maybe you should think about changing your number." "KENDALL." Bianca said loudly. "Binks. It's a long, long story." Kendall said. There was no point in lying to her sister. And if anyone could be trusted to keep her secret? It was Bianca. "And I don't know any easy way to tell it to you.." she finished.

"Fine. I'll start. " Bianca volunteered. "Mom says that you and Zach have entered into a business arrangement. And that it's not a real marriage.We'll do this the easy way. True or false?" she demanded. "Kind of both." Kendall answered. "I told you, there's no easy way to explain this. " Bianca sighed. "And the pregnant thing? " she demanded. "And don't you dare say both." she warned her. Kendall sighed now. "That part is true." she admitted. "But there's an explanation required there, too. " she added. Bianca laughed. "I'm familiar with how it happens, sweetie. And if I were there right now, you would be in SO much trouble for avoiding me all this time." she said. "I wish you were here right now." Kendall said sadly. "Even if it was just to kick my ass." Bianca sighed again. "I wish I was there now too, sweetie. And if I could get away I would be on the first plane.."

Zach saw an opening and took it. Kendall might not be waiting for a sign from the Heavens, but he could definitely use a bit of navigation help at the moment.Things had spun out of control so rapidly, and they were on the verge of venturing into unchartered territory. And this was probably as close to as a sign as they were going to get. "Kendall." he said quietly and she looked up. "There's nothing stopping you from going to see your sister anytime you want to.." he suggested. Kendall blinked. "But my Mother..And this stupid TV thing..And Fusion." Zach smiled..."All of them can wait. " he said patiently. "If Bianca agrees, you can be on the first plane out tomorrow morning." "Kendall?" Bianca's voice came clearly through the phone.."I'm here.." Kendall answered. "I heard that. And if you don't take him up on that offer, I'm going to call Mother and tell her that you've thought about it, and you'd really like her and Jack to move in with the two of you. Permanently." she threated. Kendall winced. "Ouch. " she complained.

Bianca cackled. "I learned at the feet of the master. Just like you. So get your things together and get your butt over here. Mimo misses her Auntie and so do I." she said. "And tell your husband I'm expecting him here, too. For a complete grilling, Kane style." Kendall looked hesitant. "Binks, I don't think that's.." Bianca sighed. "Put him on the phone." she demanded. Kendall sighed and held up the phone. "She wants to talk to you." she said.

Zach laughed. "Should I prepare for battle?" he asked and took the phone from her hand. "Definitely." Bianca said immediately and he laughed harder. " I love a good battle with a Kane woman. Ask your Mother." he said. Bianca laughed now. "She told me. Several times. Incessantly, actually." she said. "You're coming. No arguments. I don't want my sister flying alone while she's pregnant. And Miranda only has one Uncle Zach. " Zach was deeply touched by her words, and he wondered if that was why she said them. "You did learn from the Master." he said quietly. Bianca laughed again. " I warned you. But I did mean the last part. She does have just one Uncle Zach. And since you are officially part of the family now..God help you..." she added and he laughed again. " I'm honored. Genuinely." he said sincerely. "But I don't want to interrupt your time with Kendall."

"I'll have plenty of time with Kendall. While you're babysitting. Did I forget to mention that Maggie is in Lyon for a week at a Seminar?" she said. Zach smirked. "Yes, you did." he said. "So you'd actually be doing Kendall and I an enormous favor.And it sounds like you'll be needing the practice." she added. "So it's settled. When can I expect you?" Zach laughed. "Why do I feel as if I was just run over by a humvee?" he wondered.

Bianca laughed. "Because you were. It's a Kane family trait. Get used to it." she said . "Make the arrangements and then call me. I don't care what time it is.Understood?" she asked. "Bianca.." he began. "UNDERSTOOD?" Bianca snapped and Kendall burst out laughing at the look on Zach's face. "Understood." he said meekly and Kendall laughed harder and grabbed the phone from his hand. "Binks?" she began" I like him." Bianca announced. "But don't tell him I said that. I still need to find out what's really going on here." she warned her sister. "I'll see you soon. And no going crazy with gifts for you know who. She already has more toys than she knows what to do with." Kendall laughed. "You're just lucky that I'm short on time. I'll just have to make up for it when we get there. " she said. "I can't wait to see you both, sweetie."

"Neither can we. " Bianca said happily. "And we won't tell Mother a thing, will we?" she asked. Kendall snorted. " WE weren't born yesterday, honey. " she replied and heard her sister laugh in response. "Excellent. Love you. See you soon." she said. "You too, Binks." Kendall answered just before the line went dead.

Zach took the phone from her hand and set it back on the table. "You were kind of railroaded into that whole thing, weren't you?" she asked hesitantly. " She got me with the Uncle Zach line, I'll admit that." he said. Kendall smiled. "It won't be so bad." she said. "And it really will be easier to explain this whole thing to her face to face. " she said. He nodded. "I think if anyone should know the truth about this, it's Bianca." she said. "She'll keep our secret." He nodded again. "I agree. And I didn't say I thought it was going to be bad, did I?" he asked. She smirked. "You didn't volunteer to come along." He shrugged. "I didn't want to get in the way. And I won't. You'll have plenty of time with your sister. And you might just have to pry me loose from Miranda." She laughed. "Only after I'm through with her.She's talking now, I can't believe it." she said and turned her body towards his ."Thank you for suggesting this. " she said.

He trailed his fingers over her cheek. "I had an ulterior motive. A couple, actually." he confessed. She narrowed her eyes. "Such as?" she demanded. He shrugged. "I thought you could use the break. From your Mother. And answering questions. And pretending." he said simply. She moved closer. "We weren't pretending before that phone call, were we?" she asked. "No. We weren't. But I still think the timing of that phone call was fortunate." he said. "And before you bite my head off, I'd like you to listen to me." he held onto her hands. "I think you need some time to adjust to all of this. To losing your friends one minute and gaining a husband and a child and a reality show the next. " "You think I don't know what I want?" she asked. He shook his head. "I didn't say that. You've been though a lot. Non stop for the past three months. A little time away with your sister and your niece might be the best thing for you right now. A chance to look at your life from a safe distance for awhile.." he rubbed his fingers across her knuckles. "I could use a bit of distance myself, Kendall." he admitted.

She put her hand on his hair. "Of course . I can't believe I didn't think of that. I'll call Bianca and tell her that you couldn't make it.." she said and reached for the phone. "No." he said and took it from her hand. "That's not what I meant. " he said and put the phone down. "I meant distance from here." he said. "I'm becoming very attached to you ." he confessed. "And if I were to take the wrong step." She smoothed her hand through his hair. "I don't think it's possible for you take the wrong step." she said. " You always know just what to do and just what to say. And when you don't? You fake it much better than I ever do." She smiled. " And you're a genuinely sweet and thoughtful man." she said quietly. " I know that's your deep, dark secret. And I'll keep it, I promise. Although I think Binks is going to figure it out. She usually does."

She held onto the back of his head and studied his face carefully. "I suppose this means what I had in mind for tonight is out of the question? And for the foreseeable future? That's what you meant by taking a wrong step, isn't it?" she asked. "If you're asking if I want to make love with you..the answer is yes." he said. "But I would given you the same answer if you'd asked me five minutes after we met." She looked surprised. "So ..You're saying that..What are you saying?" she demanded and he laughed. "I'm saying that so much has happened since then. And we're heading into unchartered territory here. ..I'd like to see how this feels somewhere else.Do you understand?" He touched her face gently and Kendall was struck by the uncertainty in his eyes. The vulnerable side that he rarely showed was clearly evident now and she realized that she had the power to hurt him. Badly. A few months ago, that would have a been very valuable piece of information, and she had no doubt that if given the chance back then, she would have used it. He was right. So much had happened between then and now. It would kill her to hurt this good, decent man.

She smiled and rubbed her fingertips against the back of his neck. "I think so." she said quietly. " You're wondering if this..What we just sort of stumbled onto here..You're wondering if it will hold up in the real world. " Her eyes searched his face. "I was right when I said you always know what to do ..And what to say." she said quietly. "I think it's about time I stopped plunging right in up to my neck before I check to see if there's water in the pool." He laughed. "That's quite an analogy. I was going to say up the ante before you checked your hand. But you know how I am with the gambling analogies."

She was relieved to see he wasn't insulted or embarrassed and laughed just to show it. "We don't have to give up the kissing, do we?" she asked. He frowned. "Absolutely not.I'll have to insist on keeping that. Can I get it in writing?" She leaned in and kissed him instead of answering. "Consider that my marker. How's that for a gambling analogy?" she asked and bit his lower lip gently. He teased her mouth with his and smiled. " I accept your marker. And your credit is good here anytime." He held onto her face and kissed her so sweetly that Kendall felt her throat tighten and she clutched at his shirt. "I should make some calls. About the flight. And the hotel." he said quietly. She nodded. "I should go pack.And dig out my passport."

He let go of her reluctantly and watched her pick up her shoes. "I'll call Bianca as soon as everything is arranged." he said and got to his feet. She nodded and stepped outside when he opened the front door for her. "How about you do all that at my place?" she asked suddenly. "I could use some help packing. Especially my underwear.." she said and slung the hand holding her shoes over her shoulder casually. He leaned against the door and watched her stroll across the way to her front door. "Will you bring that red one?" he asked. "You have to bring the red one. It's Paris." he decided and reached for his keys before he closed the door behind him. "I'll take care of the underwear." he said helpfully and followed her inside her door. He felt insanely excited inside again. As if there were even more at stake here than there had been minutes before. Thank you, Bianca, he said silently.


	50. Chapter 50

"Do you see her?" Kendall asked Zach as they looked around the airport terminal. "No. Oh wait a minute. Look.." he pointed across the terminal and Kendall burst out laughing. Bianca held a handlettered sign that read " Hart/Slater party" with one hand and a wriggling Miranda with the other. Zach grabbed Kendall's carryon bag off her shoulder just before she took off in full flight to greet them.

" Binks you look fabulous!" Kendall squealed as she embraced her sister. "Oh my God. I am turning into my mother." she complained immediately afterwards. Bianca burst out laughing. "Accept it, it's inevitable." she said and hugged back. "I realized it happened to me when I started color coordinating Miranda's outfits to match the wallpaper." she answered and Kendall giggled. "God, it's so good to see you." she said happily. "Not half as good as it is to see you. There wasn't nearly enough time to catch up at the wedding." Bianca answered and pulled back a little. "And speaking of weddings.." She set Miranda down on her feet and held onto her hand. "Why is your husband standing way over there?" she leaned over and whispered. Kendall turned around. "Because that's just what he does, Binks. " she said quietly. Bianca looked confused and Kendall smiled. "You'll see." she said .

"And I can't believe that this big girl is my little nugget." Kendall squealed and crouched down to greet Miranda. Her hair was longer, and she was a bit unsteady on her little legs, but the world's sweetest face was still exactly the same. Perhaps even a bit sweeter than she remembered, if that was possible. She made happy little noises and clapped her hands as she toddled towards Kendall merrily. "Oh nugget." Kendall said as she scooped her up. "I missed you. And look how big you are!" she said as she stood up straight and gave her a big smooch on the cheek. "And I brought someone with me, Mimo." she said and walked towards Zach. "You've met before, but you probably don't remember it. He remembers you, though. He told me so."

She came to a few feet away from him and set Miranda down on her feet. "This is your Uncle Zach, sweetie. The one and only." she said quietly and smiled at him. Zach was at a rare loss for words, seeing Miranda always brought out so many emotions,the biggest one pure joy. Kendall let go of Miranda's hand and Zach crouched down to her level as she approached him in that tiptoe way of walking that babies have perfected. He laughed when she did, pleased with herself for mastering the steps that brought her closer. Kendall followed her and crouched down next to her husband. "She remembers you. " she decided when Miranda walked right into his arms and snuggled against his shoulder.

"It's either that or she inherited my mothers' talent for spotting the best looking man in the room." Bianca cut in. Zach stood up with Miranda in his arms. "You're flattering me." he said suspiciously."Is that good or bad?" Bianca laughed. "In this case? It's good. " she said. "It's nice to see you again.And obviously Miranda agrees with me." Miranda had settled herself happily on Zachs' shoulder and looked to be settling in for a nice nap. "It's good to see you too, Bianca. And Miranda..she's remarkable." he said quietly. "But she's a Kane woman. So I shouldn't be surprised. I ordered a car, it should be right out front." he said .

"You ordered a car? When?" Kendall demanded. "When you were in the bathroom, dear." he said calmly and Bianca burst out laughing ."Oh brother. You sound like a husband. A well trained husband." Kendall smirked. "I resent that. He hardly needed any training at all." she waved her hand. "Binks, I want to hear all about you and Maggie."she said and slipped her hand through Bianca's arm. "And before you say a word? You can start the grilling when we get to your place. And after I get something to eat. They really don't give you enough to eat on airplanes. Even in First class." she complained.

Bianca wondered who kidnapped her sister Kendall and replaced her with this almost perky substitute. She hated to use a already overused word, but she was positively glowing. And for the first time in ages, she seemed genuinely happy. And Bianca wondered how much of it had to to with the quiet man trailing behind them as if he were a Secret Service Agent. She remembered how Miranda had taken to him the minute she met him, curling up against his chest as if she belonged there. Just the way she was now. "You go ahead." he said when Bianca turned around. "Miranda and I will be along eventually." Bianca nodded but turned a confused face to her sister. "Okay, what is up with him?" she hissed. Kendall laughed. "He doesn't want to interfere. " she answered. "And don't tell him I said this. But I think he's kind of shy. " Bianca raised an eyebrow and Kendall laughed again. " You'll see." she repeated and turned around.

Zach was talking quietly to Miranda. The little girl was no longer lying against his chest, but listening attentively to whatever it was he was saying. Kendall smiled. Bianca had told her all about the way Miranda had taken to Zach. As had Myrtle Fargate. But seeing it for herself was still quite a revelation. Mimo loved almost everyone, with the rare exception here and there. And she was usually perky and playful and giggly. But this reaction was different. She seemed awestruck by the big man with the deep voice. Not afraid or intimidated, but completely fascinated. Kendall was familiar with that feeling. She had always found Zach fascinating, even way back when she refused to admit it to anyone. Including herself. Miranda wasn't old enough to know about the games that adults played with each other, so there was no hiding her fascination with Zach. "Kendall?" Biancas voice interrupted her thoughts. Bianca looked at her sister suspiciously. "Okay. Now I really want to hear this story.All of it." she said.

Zach caught up with them in spite of having to take it very slowly to compensate for a toddling and a bit unsteady Miranda holding onto his hand. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he looked up at Kendall and Bianca. "No. " Kendall said quietly and smiled at him. "We just decided to wait for you. Is that okay with you?" she demanded. If she'd said something mushy or sentimental to him now, she might just embarrass him. He laughed. "I'm guessing you need help with the bags. Correct?" he asked and picked up Miranda again. Kendall smirked." Is that nice?" she asked and poked a finger into Miranda's dimple to make her laugh. "Just for that, you get to carry the suitcase with my shoes. All by yourself." she winked at him and hoped he would understand.

He removed Mirandas tiny hand from his nose and held onto it carefully. " That's what I'm here for. " he said calmly. "To carry your bags and hold your purse like a good, well trained husband." he returned her wink and she grinned. "As long as we're clear about that." she said. He nodded. "Absolutely." he assured her. Bianca narrowed her eyes. "All of you get in the car right now." she demanded. "And start explaining." Kendall giggled and climbed into the back seat immediately. "She's positively glowing. Did you do that?" Bianca asked suspiciously. Zach laughed. "Not exactly." he said. "I promise that we'll try and explain everything, Bianca. And thank you for agreeing to this. She really needed the time away.And she really needed to see you." he said as his smile faded.

Bianca nodded."I needed to see her, too. I wanted to make it back when I heard about everything that happened. Did Ryan really ...I can't believe." she said sadly. "He did." Zach confimed. "If you two are talking about me out there you're going to have to speak up." Kendall called out. Bianca smirked. "Some things never change." she said and climbed into the car. Zach handed her Miranda and closed the door and Bianca watched as he made sure their luggage was accounted for and packed neatly into the trunk. "You were serious when you said that's just what he does, weren't you?" she asked Kendall.

"Yes."Kendall answered and glanced out the window at Zach talking to the driver. "At first I thought it was because of what he does for a living. The Casino host part that likes to make sure everything is just right. " she mused."But now.." "But now you don't think that's the only reason?" Bianca volunteered. Kendall shrugged and played with Mirandas hair. "I'm not sure. He's been so incredibly patient during this whole mess. And not just with me, with Mother, too. And Myrtle and Jack and Lily ..I was probably right the first time. He's very anal and a neat freak and he probably just.." "You like him." Bianca cut her off. "You like him and for some reason you don't want to admit that to me." she decided. "I never said that. "Kendall said defensively. "So you don't like him?This is all just a business arrangement?" Bianca wondered.

Kendall leaned her chin against the top of Mirandas head. " I do like him. And technically,this is still a business arrangement. She watched him walk around to the passenger side of the front seat and climb inside next to the driver. "But I went into this expecting one thing...And it's turned out to another thing entirely..He's not at all what I expected." Bianca studied her sister carefully. "Is that good or bad?" she asked hesitantly. Kendall smiled. "In this case? It's good. And that right there is another thing I never expected. Usually my choices turn out to be bad ones. " She leaned her cheek against Miranda's soft hair. "Especially when it comes to men. But this is different, Binks. Because it has nothing to do with love or romance or any of those horrible things that make me crazy. He doesn't love me, and I don't love him. And things couldn't be better."

Bianca looked more confused than ever and Kendall reached for her hand. "I told you. This isn't something that can easily be explained. " Bianca smiled "And at that moment, I don't care about any of that. I'm just so glad that you're here." She held open her arms to embrace her sister and Miranda laughed as she got caught in between the two.

Zach heard the faint sound of sweet baby laughter from behind the plexiglass that separated the front seat from the back. He was determined to let Kendall take the lead here, and to give her as much time alone with her sister and niece as she wanted.But his curiosity got the better of him and he turned his head at the sound of Miranda's laughter and saw Kendall embrace her sister and her niece. He had no family left, except for Ethan. And there was no relationship there to speak of. Perhaps if he stayed on the fringes, only offering support when asked and not pushing too hard..perhaps her family...Kendall opened her eyes and looked directly at him. And offered him more than a bit of hope that what he had just silently wished for might come true when she smiled and mouthed a silent 'thank you' . He returned her smile and winked at her before turning back to face front again.

"And this is Miranda's room. That should be pretty obvious, I guess." Bianca said. Kendall laughed and walked into the room. "Binks, it's gorgeous. Even better than it sounded from your description." She turned around to get a complete view of the pale yellow walls with their bright accents of red and blue. "Just perfect." she said. Bianca walked over to stand behind her. " Maggie did a lot of it. I helped, of course. But most of it was her and Miranda working together." Kendall turned and smirked. "Mimo? I know the child is brilliant, but I didn't realize the Kane decorating gene would kick in so early." she said. Bianca shrugged. "She is brilliant. I'm prejudiced, of course. But she is. " she insisted when Kendall laughed. "She picked out the colors with just the tiniest bit of help from us. Mother was completely thrilled when she found out about that." Bianca said. "And can we get on with this already?" she demanded. "I've fed you, and showed you every room in this apartment. "

Kendall sighed. "I guess I've stalled as long as humanly possible." she admitted. Bianca nodded. "And your husband has been as elusive as you are when it comes to details." she said. Kendall nodded. "He's waiting for me to take the lead." she said. "That's another thing he does. " Bianca smiled slightly. "Is that good or bad?" she asked. Kendall shrugged. " Sometimes, it makes me want to slap him. " she confessed. "And other times...it's the absolute best thing anyone has ever done for me." Bianca sighed and put her arm around her sister. "Into the living room. Now." she said and lead her out of the room.

"'Ack, Ack, Ack!" Miranda squealed just as they arrived. Zach turned his head at the sound of their laughter. "And who are these lovely ladies?" he asked the little girl in his lap. "Mama!" Miranda said proudly. Zach laughed and smoothed one finger down her soft cheek. "And the lady with the brilliant eyes? Who is she?" he asked. " 'endall." Miranda said around a big yawn. She put her head down against his shoulder and yawned again. Bianca sighed. "I suppose someone is ready for her nap. And I also suppose that I shouldn't be insulted by the fact that apparently I don't have brilliant eyes."

Kendall laughed merrily at the sheepish look on Zach's face. "Bianca. I didn't mean to imply." "Oh I know." Bianca said airily and winked discreetly at her sister. "Different strokes and all that." she said and plucked Miranda from his lap. "If anyone knows about different strokes? I do." she said gleefully. Zach stood up and smirked. "You Kane women are entirely too perceptive for my own good." he complained easily. Bianca laughed. "There is no such thing as too perceptive. Mother taught me that before I was five. And Miranda will know it, too. Just a warning. I'll be right back.Don't start without me."

Kendall walked around the sofa to stand next to him. " Myrtle Fargate was right." she mused. Zach raised an eyebrow. "You said she usually is. What was she right about this time?" he wondered. Kendall shrugged. "She told me that you were wonderful with Miranda. I didn't believe her, of course. " Zach looked slightly horrified. "She told you that I went to see Miranda?" he asked .Kendall laughed. "You bet she did. And Binks told me the same thing and I still didn't believe it. I have an extremely thick head at times. But you've probably already noticed that." she said.

"If I have I'm smart enough not to mention it.." he answered and she laughed again. " Good idea. But they were both right. As usual. You are wonderful with Miranda. " she said. He looked sheepish. "She's a remarkable child. It's not my fault." he insisted and Kendall giggled. " So the big, bad Casino Zen Master has a soft spot for my Mimo? That's so cute." she said. "She's crazy about you too, you know. " she fiddled with his tie. "And it makes me think that biology or not, genetics and curses aside...You're going to be wonderful with this child, too. " she said quietly. "Probably better at this whole thing than I'm ever going to be."

"Bullcrap." Zach answered calmly and she looked up quickly. "Excuse me?" she demanded. "You heard me. Bullcrap." he repeated. "I would have said something else, but we're trying to clean up our acts, aren't we?" he asked."Miranda adores you. Biology and genetics and curses be damned. You're going to be a wonderful mother."

"You bet she is." Bianca agreed. "And what's all this about biology and curses?" Zach's face softened.Bianca had first hand knowledge of the Cambias curse and the pain it could bring. As did Kendall and the rest of the Kane family. "Come and sit down, Bianca." Zach said carefully. Bianca furrowed her brow. "You two are really starting to annoy me." she complained but walked around the sofa to sit down. "And I really hope you don't believe that stuff about curses." she said. Kendall sat down next to her and Zach took the chair next to the sofa. "I certainly don't." Kendall said immediately. "Mimo is living proof of that." she said carefully. Bianca nodded and then looked at Zach. "But you do." she said. Zach shrugged. "At the moment, it doesn't matter whether I do or not.And I want you to know that the child Kendall is carrying is not a Cambias. And if I have anything to say about it, it never will be."

Kendall reached for her sisters hand. "Binks. I told you this was complicated." she began. Bianca nodded. "I remember. Start at the beginning. And no Kendall-ese." she warned. Kendall smiled and took a deep breath..


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Almost half an hour later, Kendall was finished with her story, Zach had long since removed his tie, and had nervously paced the entire room at least three times. Bianca appeared to have been struck dumb by the entire thing, and sat quietly staring first at her sister, and then at the man pacing the room.

"Say something, Binks." Kendall said quietly. Zach heard the sadness and desperation in her voice and stopped pacing. He walked back to the chair and sat down as Bianca continued to watch his every move. "I realize this is a lot to take in.." he began. He wasn't able to finish before Bianca got to her feet and looked down at him. "Stand up, please." she said calmly. "Binks..I don't think.." Kendall stood up quickly. "I wasn't talking to you." Bianca told her sister without taking her eyes from Zach. "Stand up please?" she repeated. Zach stood up as requested and nearly fell over when Bianca embraced him. "You are nothing like your brother." she said quietly. "And nothing like your ungrateful son. I'm sorry I ever thought you were. And thank you for helping my sister."

Zach looked slightly embarrassed at Bianca's reaction. Bianca pulled back and laughed in spite of the tears in her eyes. "And I've embarrassed you, haven't I?" she asked. Zach shook his head. "No. You haven't. ..I'm just surprised. And you make me sound like some sort of hero. I'm not. This was a profitable venture for both of us." Bianca smirked. " Like I'm buying that. That may have been what started this, but that isn't all it is now. No matter what you say.And the stuff about Ethan.." Zach sighed. "I have my lawyers working on it. Albert is excellent when it comes to contracts. And he's managed to get a 90 day stay against a complete takeover by Ethan. I'm hoping to hold it off long enough for you to be able to change his mind." Bianca nodded. "He told me about that the last time I spoke to him. And I doubt I'll be able to change his mind. "

"Well someone is going to change his mind." Kendall cut in. "He's not to get away with taking what belongs to you and Mimo." she insisted. Bianca looked up at Zach. " I appreciate everything you've done, I really do. But I'm wondering if might not be for the best just to let Ethan have Cambias." she said. " You two have enough going on already." "Forget it." Kendall insisted. "That was the main reason for this marriage. And I'm not about to let Ethan do that to you or Mimo." Bianca didn't miss the note of disappointment and hurt in Zach's eyes when Kendall mentioned the reason for their marriage. "Kendall. I appreciate everything both of you have done. And I'll willingly take whatever help Zach and his lawyers can offer me. But I am not about to let you go into Kane woman vendetta mode over this." she warned her sister. "Not for the next six months or so, at any rate. If anyone goes postal over this, it's going to be me. "

"And I'm counting on you to make sure she doesn't." she told Zach. "That baby has gone through quite enough already just to make it this far." she turned back to her sister. "Sweetie, the baby has to be your top priority." she said gently. " Not revenge." Kendall knew her sister was speaking from experience. And while Kendall had already entertained the idea of dropping her vendetta against Ethan, Biancas news about his phone call had made her angry at him all over again. "Take it from someone who knows." Bianca added. Kendall smirked in spite of the tears in her eyes. "That last part was worthy of Mother." she said. Bianca laughed. "I'm flattered. " she said and hugged her sister. "What I want most is for you to be happy." she said quietly."And not eaten up by a need for revenge. " She pulled back to regard her sister carefully. " You've done a wonderful, generous thing. Don't let anything spoil it." She wiped the tears from her own eyes carefully. " Ryan and Greenlee didn't deserve a friend like you." she said. "But that baby deserves everything you can give it and more. "

Kendall was in tears again now and she could do nothing but embrace her sister again. Zach was unsure about to do or to say, and he certainly didn't want to interrupt their moment. "And you." Bianca looked up at him over Kendall's shoulder. "You certainly got a lot more than you bargained for when you made that proposal." she said. He smiled. " That's very true." he answered. "We dicussed all this ahead of time, Binks." Kendall said quickly. " We even signed a prenup." Bianca nodded but continued to look at Zach. "And this prenup...Does it say that you're not supposed to interact with this child?" she asked him. "No." Kendall answered for him. "Of course not. I would never.." "Kendall." Zach interrupted her carefully. "It's all right." he assured her.

"I will be whatever Kendall wants me to be as far as the child is concerned. It was her choice to do this , long before I ever came into the picture. And if the situation had worked out the way she thought it would, she would have gone through this alone. And I'm sure she would have handled it just fine." he said. Bianca smiled slightly. "But she's not alone." she said. "She has you. And me, of course. And Maggie and Mimo." she added. Zach smiled. " I'm glad she'll have you and Maggie. And Miranda." he said. "And you." Kendall added. He nodded. "Yes.And me." he agreed.

Bianca laughed. " And of course there's Mother. And Jack. And Myrtle.." "And Lily. And Reggie. And Opal. And Palmer. " Kendall continued. Bianca nodded. "And there's always the out of town friends and relatives." she said and laughed when Zach looked a bit overwhelmed. "I'm pretty sure that's a lot more family than you bargained for.." she reached for his hand. "But I'm afraid you're a part of this family now. Like it or not." Kendall reached for his other hand. "And we give great Christmas presents, don't we Binks?" she asked. Zach laughed and looked at the two women holding his hands. "Is this a Kane family initiation rite?" he asked and held up their hands. Bianca nodded. " It is. The blood oath part comes later." she winked at him. Kendall giggled at the look on his face. "She's kidding. ..I think." she told him.

He let go of Kendall's hand and smoothed down her hair. "I'm honored to be considered a candidate for acceptance." he said quietly. Bianca watched their interactions carefully and smiled when he turned his attention back to her. "I mean that.." he said. "There are very few people I respect more than you and Kendall." Bianca smiled tearfully. "Don't forget Mother. And Miranda." she reminded him. He chuckled. "Never." he said.

Miranda's voice from down the hall broke the silence soon afterwards. "Let me go, Binks. Please? I could use the practice." Kendall requested. Bianca nodded. "Sure. Thanks." she said and wiped her eyes discreetly. Zach offered her a handkerchief and she laughed. "Thank you." she said and took it. "That's what I'm here for." he said and she smirked. "Please." she said and wiped her eyes. "My sister might be oblivious, but I'm not." she said. "And it must be everything else she has on her mind or something. Or she's in complete denial." she shook her head. Zach frowned. "You've lost me." he said.

Bianca folded the handkerchief in her hand calmly. "You're not just along for the ride here.And this is more than just a business arrangement." she said. Zach nodded." It is. Kendall and I are friends." he said. Bianca smirked. "Is that what you straight people call it now?" she asked. Zach laughed. "Bianca. I like your sister very much.She's intelligent and funny and completely charming when she chooses to be. I enjoy her company.And she's helped my business enormously.It never hurts to have a beautiful woman around the Casino." Bianca folded her arms. "And you're not attracted to her at all. " she said sarcastically. "I didn't say that." he answered. "As you so helpfully pointed out..I'm a straight man. She's a beautiful woman. Of course I'm attracted to her." he said calmly. "Kendall and I have a lot of things in common. And one of them is a very poor track record when it comes to matters of the heart.So a situation like this is the best thing for both of us. A lot of friendly banter and affection, and nothing more." "No sex? Are you sure you're talking about my sister?" Bianca demanded. Zach lowered his gaze. "That's not very nice, Bianca." he said. She laughed. "I didn't mean it as an insult. Kendall is very...affectionate. And when she loves someone.."

"She doesn't love me." Zach finished for her. "And I won't say we haven't discussed the idea of sex. " Bianca nodded. " But you haven't actually managed to take it that far. I get it." she said. "So what are you waiting for? This is all friendly banter and affection, right? No strings? And it's not as if you aren't entitled to it, right? Considering you married her and everything. You could even say she owes you." she suggested. Zach narrowed his eyes. "Is this a test?" he asked suspiciously.Bianca shrugged. "It might be. So what's stopping you? " she asked. He leaned in closer and looked her in the eye. "Actually? Your phone call yesterday stopped us." he informed her. She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Wow. Sorry about that." she said. He smirked. "No problem." he answered and straightened up. "So how about picking up where you left off?" she continued. "You're in Paris. The City of Lights. If you need any help in the seducing department, a little walk along the Seine.. and maybe. "

"I don't need any help, thanks." he said quickly. "And I think we'll just leave things as they are." he sat down on the sofa and reached for one of Mirandas books on the coffee table. "So this is because she doesn't love you?" Bianca asked. Zach looked up. "I've slept with women who didn't love me before. Shocking, I know." he said. She smirked. "Don't be a smartass. I'm trying to help you." she insisted and sat down next to him. " You have to understand something about my sister. " she said. "She has a huge problem with trust.But you probably know that already, don't you?" she asked. He nodded. "I do. And that's why I think things should remain just as they are. " he said quietly. "We're at a good place. She trusts me. She confides in me. I don't want that to change. " Bianca nodded. "So lets see what we have here...You like her. You think she's beautiful and funny and charming. You like being with her and you're attracted to her..."

Zach looked away. "I think I know what you're about to say..." he said. "And I'd prefer it if you didn't mention anything about that to Kendall." Bianca put her hand on his arm. " So I'm not just imagining things here, am I? You're in love with my sister."

"I didn't say that." Zach avoided the question neatly. "You didn't have to. " Bianca answered. "Unless you've gotten so good at pretending that you've managed to fool me. And I don't think that's it." she said. He smiled. "You Kane women and your powers of perception. Amazing." he mused. Bianca smirked. "It wasn't that difficult to figure out. But you have managed to fool my sister." she said. "She's completely convinced that you're not in love with her." Zach nodded. "And I'd prefer that we keep it that way. " he said. "Kendall is special. And to her love is this painful, obssessive thing. All or nothing. Bells and Angels singing. " Bianca sighed. "You do know her well, don't you?" she asked. Zach nodded. "I think so. She saw Ryan and Greenlee destroy each other with what they called love. And from what I've heard, Ryan nearly destroyed her with his version of bells and Angels. As did my son." he said sadly. "Don't think I'm a noble man, Bianca. I'm not. I could take your sister to bed and enjoy myself throughly without the slightest hint of conscience. "

"And I call that bullshit." Bianca announced. He smirked. "All right. Perhaps I would have a hint of conscience. But that still doesn't make me noble." he insisted. "And there are other things at stake here besides myself. And Kendall." he said. "The baby." Bianca said. "Yes. It's not my child. And my track record when it comes to parenting is brief, but brutal." he continued. "I promised Kendall that those kind of feelings would never come up within this arrangement. And if I tell her that they have, I could put everything we have at risk.Kendall trusts me now..And if I do or say something that causes her to question that...how will she ever let that child trust me?And then there's this damned television show. And the mess with Ethan.." Bianca sighed. "You have talked yourself right into a corner, haven't you? " she asked.

"BINKS!" Kendall's voice drifted down the hallway. "Where are the baby wipes?" Zach smiled. "Saved by the bell." he said. Bianca glared at him. "We haven't finished this conversation." she warned him and got to her feet. He held onto her hand. "Bianca. Not a word about this to Kendall. Promise me?" he asked. Bianca squeezed his hand. "For now? Yes. I promise." she said. He smirked. "I'll take what I can get. Thank you." he said.

He sat back against the sofa when Bianca was gone. He hadn't actually come out and said the words, but this was the first time he had actually let himself admit to the truth out loud. And the first time he'd actually admitted it to himself. He was confident that Bianca would keep this secret along with the others they'd confessed today. And things could continue just the way they were, in spite of his admission. He could banter and flirt and keep her at arms length for as long as this marriage lasted. And when it ended, she could find those bells and Angels somewhere else. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Nobility wasn't quite what it was cracked up to be. 


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 

"Oh God, I am so full." Kendall complained as Zach fished out the key card for their hotel room. "but it was worth it, wasn't it? Those pastries were fabulous." she decided as he opened the door. "Miranda seemed to think so. " he said and she laughed. "She did love that Napoleon, didn't she? Even if she ended up wearing most of it." she stepped inside the room and he followed her. "And the eclair. And part of the tarte, too." Zach said and Kendall laughed again. "I can't believe how big she is. " she said and put down her purse. "She's a real little person now instead of a baby. Walking and talking. "

Zach loosened his tie and opened his top button."And she already has all the traits of a perfect Kane woman." he said "She had the attention of every person in the restaurant. " Kendall smirked. "At least it was because of her perfect behavior and not because she was in full blown Diva mode. Mimo will never be a Diva with Binks around." she decided "You'd never know that she was passed around like a sack of potatoes for the first year of her life, would you?" she asked sadly. Zach touched her face. "No. You wouldn't. No one would. Bianca's done a wonderful job with Miranda." he said. She nodded. "And it's a lot to live up to." she said and wandered over to the French doors that led to a small balcony.

He wondered if he should follow her, or if she craved some solitude. She opened the doors and stepped out onto the balcony. "Oh you have to see this.." she said immediately and held out her hand to beckon him closer. He stepped up behind her and she grabbed his hand and put it around her waist. "Did you order this view?" she asked quietly. He laughed. "Absolutely." he said as she leaned back against him. "Well it's perfect." she decided. "Thank you. I feel like I can face anything my Mother dishes out now. No matter what. Binks always has that effect on me." He leaned his cheek against her hair. "You would have managed just fine either way. But I'm glad we came to see Bianca. And Miranda. " She linked her fingers through his. " I'm glad it was 'we' instead of just 'me'. " she said. "Do you think that after the baby is born we might be able to bring him here?" she asked suddenly.

Her question brought up so many emotions in Zach that it took him a moment to answer. "Him?" he asked. She laughed. "Did I say 'him'?" she asked. "I guess I got that from Greenlee.She always wanted a boy." he felt her clutch his hand a bit tighter. "It's okay to miss her, Kendall." he said and she sighed. "I don't. Not really. How pathetic is that?" she complained. "I should miss her more than I do. Shouldn't I?" Zach smiled. "You should feel however you want to. You're allowed."

She turned her head sideways slightly to look at his face. "I miss the Greenlee I used to know. Not the one..." she turned her gaze back to the view before them. "Not the one who treated you so terribly. If you won't say it, I will." he said and let his lips graze her temple. Kendall closed her eyes. "I know it's awful. But I feel relieved." she said "Every day when I go into the office and realize that I won't have to hear about Ryan and how having a baby is going to solve all their problems, I'm relieved. No more lectures about how if I really cared about her I would be doing whatever I could to help and I shouldn't be such a bitch, Kendall.." she said tearfully. "I'm sure that makes me a horrible person and an ice cold bitch..And Ryan..."

Zach held onto her tightly as she cried. She had never really spoken at length about what happened to her friends. Just a passing mention now and then. "It's all right, Kendall." he said quietly. "No it isn't." she said angrily. "How could he do that to me? How could either of them do what they did to me?" she wiped her eyes furiously. " I loved them. And they threw it in my face."

Zach kept silent. It was way past time for her to let all of this out, and he wasn't about to stop her. "I think of some of the things they said to me now and I wonder how I ever kept from knocking their teeth down their throat." He smiled. "You do have some restraint after all, I guess." he said and was relieved to hear her laugh. "That must be it. " She turned around to face him. "And this baby is never going to hear about any of that. I know that someday the truth will have to come out..And I thought...if things ever worked themselves out that maybe Ryan and Greenlee...but they're never going to work out , are they?" He put his hand on her cheek. "I don't know, Kendall. No one does." he said.

She nodded. "From the minute I started seriously considering this..I disconnected myself from thinking about this child. It wasn't ever going to be mine, so the most I could do for it was take care of myself and hope for the best for the next nine months." she bit her lip thoughtfully and Zach wiped away her tears. "But they're gone..And it doesn't look as if they'll ever come back.. So that means from this moment on, I can't think of this child as theirs again." she said quietly. "I tried to, because that's the reason I did it in the first place. But I can't go on thinking that way anymore. I don't want to go on thinking that way any more."

She looked up at his face. "I wouldn't expect you to think of this child as your own. But if he needs someone.." He held onto her face gently. "From this moment on, that child inside you is ours. Yours and mine. No matter what." he said. She moved into his embrace. "Thank you." she said tearfully. "I think seeing Binks and Mimo brought all of this home. I'm going to be a Mother." she sniffed. Zach smiled and smoothed her hair. "You weren't sure about that before? The morning sickness and the hormones didn't clinch it for you?" he asked. She laughed. "I told you I have an extremely thick head." she said. " And when things get a little tough, sometimes I head straight for denail.And it was all pretty easy not to think about for awhile. So I was puking more than usual. And I gained a few pounds. If I kept busy enough I could pass it off as stress." she sighed. "But seeing Binks and Mimo I realized...that's going to be me in a few months. Shlepping around cereal in tiny little bags and cleaning spit up and dirty diapers."

Zach chuckled. "There are other parts involved too, you know. Parts that don't involve cleaning up bodily functions." She leaned back to look at his face. "I know. But I've always been a glass half empty kind of girl." she said. "I guess that's part of the reason I avoided thinking about it. And today when I heard Mimo say Mama..and when she was so proud of herself for sitting in her booster seat like a big girl.." she smiled. "And when she was sitting in your lap eating that Napoleon looking like she owned you." she laughed at the sheepish look on his face. .."The glass suddenly became half full instead of half empty. " she finished and the sheepish look turned into a smile.

"You have room in there somewhere to love this baby..I think you may love it already.." she said as if she had just realized it for the first time. She placed her hand on his chest. "Cambias curse be damned." He put his own hand over hers. "I wasn't sure if that was what you wanted." he said. "I thought if you knew I were feeling that way..It might intrude on your grief...Or make you think that I had ulterior motives.." She leaned her forehead against his chest. "I wasn't sure if I knew what I wanted." she confessed. "I wasn't sure if I could ever think of this child as my own. ..I wasn't sure if I should.." He wrapped his arms around her tightly. " Because of Ryan and Greenlee" he said gently. She nodded . "Yes. I felt guilty..as if I were trying to take something that didn't belong to me.." He rubbed her back gently when he heard her voice break tearfully. "But I don't owe Ryan or Greenlee anything anymore..the score is evened permanently. The only person I owe anything to is this baby." she said.

He smiled and leaned his chin on top of her head. " Welcome to the wonderful world of Motherhood." he said quietly. "You've already got the most important part conquered..Loving your child. The rest will just fall into place." She sighed. "I hope so. I guess some forms of the L word aren't so bad after all." she said. "Let's hope this one doesn't blow up in my face." She turned around in his embrace to look at the lights again. " I'll have you to help me with that, won't I?" she asked hesitantly. "Even after...I mean.." "You'll have me." he said quietly. "And the child will have me, too. For as long as both of you need me."She held onto his arms to wrap them around her more securely. "Now all we have to worry about is pulling this off in front of 53 markets.And my Mother." she said. Zach laughed. "54." he corrected her. "And your Mother will have to be happy as long as you are. You can't allow her to be anything else." Kendall laughed now. "You make that sound so easy. "

Zach linked his fingers with hers and leaned his face down next to hers. "Are you happy, Kendall?" he asked carefully. "All things considered, I mean." he added quickly. "No bells or Angels singing." She laughed. "No bells ..No Angels singing. And all things considered?" she turned sideways to peek at his face. "Yes. I'm happy." she said. "So..all things considered..Am I allowed to ask the Zen Master the same question?" He smiled. "You are, Grasshopper." he said and wished he could tell her that when she smiled at him the way she was now, there was absolutely no need for bells. Or Angels singing. That her smile and her twinkling eyes and the warm feeling of her skin under his hands was more than enough to make him happy. But he merely smiled again and said "Yes." She looked relieved. "You wouldn't lie to an expectant mother, would you?" she asked. "I try not to as a rule." he answered and she narrowed her eyes. "I'm serious." she insisted. He nodded. "So am I. I'm happy. I have my Casinos back. I get to go nine or ten rounds with Erica Kane now and then..And I have a partner and a dear friend to share my life with.A brilliant and beautiful sister in law and an equally enchanting niece. And a child on the way. I'd be pretty ungrateful if I weren't happy."

She turned around completely "May I kiss you?" she asked. He smiled. "If you feel so inclined? Absolutely." She moved closer. " I definitely feel inclined." she said quietly and pulled his head down to hers for a kiss. It was sweet and brief, a kiss of gratitude and friendship. Perhaps she was discovering that what she thought she was feeling back in Pine Valley didn't translate into quite the same thing in Paris. It was for the best, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of bittersweet disappointment, anyway. "You must be exhausted." he said and smoothed his hands down her arms. " And you have a big day of shopping ahead of you tomorrow." She smiled. "And you have a big day of babysitting ahead of you. " she said. He nodded. "And I'm looking forward to it." She laughed. "Probably not as much as Mimo is. She didn't want to let you leave tonight. " She touched his cheek gently. "Smart girl." He held onto her hand and kissed her palm. "I told her that we would be back for breakfast, remember? And it is late. " he said. She smirked. "Smooth." she said. "And I hope you noticed how restrained I was when I kissed you." she added and walked back into the room.

Zach followed her. "So that was for my benefit?" he asked. She shrugged. "It might have been. Or it might have been for mine." she answered. "You said I was irresistable...but you're pretty hard to resist yourself..Especially in my condition. The hormones and all." "Kendall." he began and she shook her head. "I'm serious..I think I'm showing admirable restraint. " She walked over to stand before him. "I think it's pretty obvious that you fascinate me." she admitted. "And when it comes to me and my track record with men.. Fascination usually leads to disaster. And I value all the other parts of what we have way too much to risk a disaster. " He reached for her hand ."I value it too. And my track record is nothing to write home about, either. And I don't know if this will surprise you or not...But I've found that I've come to depend on what we have.. And I would miss it terribly if I ever lost it."

The smooth facade that sometimes drove her to her distraction was gone, and the vulnerable, lonely man who drove her to even greater distraction was back. "Me, too. " she said. "And I hope I'm not violating any agreement by saying this..But I need you, too. And I'll miss you terribly when..I mean..after..." she said and blinked back tears. " I won't be far away. " he assured her and held onto her hands. "Even when the marriage ends..I'll be just a phone call away. " He took her carefully into his arms when she looked at him blankly and continued to cry. "I'm sorry." she blubbered. "I realize that you weren't planning on a lifelong committment when you signed on for this...But watching you today with Binks and Mimo. And with my Mother and Jack and the rest of my crazy family...We'll stay in touch, won't we?" she asked. "Of course we will." he assured her. "You're on my Christmas Card list permanently." She laughed in spite of her tears. "I'm having another hormone moment, I guess." she admitted. "But you'll stay with me until the baby is born, won't you?" she asked suddenly.

"Kendall." he said quietly ." I'll be with you for as long as you want me to. End of story." She sniffled again. "By that time, you should be ready to slit your wrists." she complained. He laughed and smoothed down her hair. " I doubt that." he said and leaned his face against her hair. "You seem to think that you're the only one getting anything out of this arrangement. Don't you realize how much you've given me?" he asked quietly. She scratched at his shirt front lightly with her finger. "What? And don't tell me your Casinos. " she warned him. He laughed ."You did get them back for me. But thanks to you, they're not the only thing I have in my life now. And those things...Family..a connection to other people..Someone else to think of besides myself.." his voice trailed off for a moment as he stroked her hair. " I always thought it was impossible to miss what you never really had.."

She heard the emotion in his voice and wasn't sure if she intrude on it by looking at him. The brief glimpses of the lonely, vulnerable man behind the smooth, cool facade were nothing compared to this. There was genuine pain and a deep sense of loss in the sound of his voice. For his lost childhood, for the son he never knew, and she supposed, for Maria, too. And it made her cry all over again. "And I wish you wouldn't cry so much. It scares the hell out of me." he confessed. "And this isn't just hormones. If what I said upset you.." "No." she said quickly and picked up her head. "It didn't. Of course not. It touched me. " she said. "And I know what it's like to miss things you never really had." she reached for his hands. "I still don't think that we're anywhere near even when it comes to what we're getting out of this arrangement. Although my end of the deal did include Binks and Mimo." she said. "But considering my Mother is also included..she cancels one of the others out." He laughed. "I still say I got the better end of the deal." he insisted.

"And you must be exhausted. " she said. "You were up late last night making all these arrangements and packing. And I'm sure playing horsey with Mimo didn't help." He looked suspicous. "You saw that?" he asked sheepishly. She laughed. "Yup. I did. It was adorable." she said. "And I promise it will be our secret. And I also promise to make up some little bags of cereal for you to carry around in your pocket when the time comes.Which will also be our secret." She smiled at the little spark of happiness her words brought to his eyes, and she silently promised to do whatever it took to see that spark more often. She reached up hesitantly to touch his cheek. "One of the drawbacks to having a family is they tend to worry about things like whether or not you're getting enough sleep. And that could possibly lead to nagging." she hinted. He rubbed his cheek against hers briefly. " And we wouldn't want that , would we?" he asked quietly. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his stubbly cheek against hers. "No, we wouldn't. Go to bed." she turned her head and kissed his cheek . "Good night." He held onto her face before she could move away . "May I kiss you good night?" he asked. She smiled. "If you feel so inclined? Absolutely."

It was sweet and brief. A kiss of gratitude and friendship. Perhaps he was discovering that what he thought he was feeling back in Pine Valley didn't translate into quite the same thing in Paris. She felt a little pang of sadness in spite of knowing that it was probably for the best that they keep things just the way they were. "Speaking of sleep. " he said. "You're doing it for two. And since I am the father to be around here, that could possibly lead to nagging." he hinted. She laughed. "And we wouldn't want that, would we?" she asked. "Absolutely not. " he answered and promised himself that he would try to keep that spark of delight in her eyes as often as possible from now on. "Good night." she said. "And thank you.I always seem to be saying that to you lately, but I mean it." He smiled. "Every time you say it, I'll say it. And by that time we'll have made each other sick with gratitude. I'll stop if you will?" he offered. She laughed. "Deal." she opened her door. "Go right to sleep." she said after she stepped inside the room."No phone calls, no reading emails. And no Oreos." she warned him. He frowned. "Kendall. I doubt they have Oreos on the room service menu." he said. She laughed. "Top drawer . I'll see you in the morning." she winked and closed the door.

Zach still had the frown on his face as he opened the door to his room. He walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer quickly . Nothing there except for his neatly folded clothing. He poked underneath the clothing and pulled out the biggest package of Oreos he'd ever seen. That explained her excuse about checking to see if he had enough clean underwear when he found her in here earlier. He'd dismissed it as Kendall just being Kendall and forgotten all about it until just this second.

The package had a note taped to it and he pulled it off and sat down on the edge of the bed to read it. ' Paris has the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre. And Binks and Mimo .And as it turns out.. They have Oreos, too. And if you think convienence stores have a license to steal? You probably don't want to know how much these cost over here. I still say they're worth every penny. ' Zach smiled and read it one more time. He doubted he was ever going to live down the Oreos in the glove box. And he was certain that he really couldn't care less. He put the cookies and the note back on the dresser and stared at her closed door across the way.

Tonight seemed to be a turning point in their relationship. And in Kendalls journey to motherhood, as well. He'd been more than a little concerned about her seeming lack of blossoming maternal instincts before tonight, but her determination to do what she thought best for the child made his concern seem foolish now.His gut instincts about her had been correct,she was going to be a wonderful Mother. No doubt about it.It would be a good life for the child, he'd make sure of that any way he could... She was already a wonderful wife in her uniquely Kendall way.Even if she would always be just out of his reach. All in all, it had been a very good day. A wonderful day. He stepped inside inside the room and closed the door.

Kendall waited until she heard his door close before she reached over to shut off the bedside lamp. She felt several things all at once, which wasn't unusual for her on any given day. But lately, it was a regular occurance. And she wasn't sure whether to blame it entirely on hormones or not. One thing she was sure about was that part of it was entirely her husbands fault. In spite of all the things they had in common, they were still very different people. She was all about impulse and emotion, plunging into life head first. He rarely did anything without thinking about it thoroughly and planning it down to the very last detail. If she had a bit more of that kind of thinking in her personality, she wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. And if he had a bit more of her impulsive streak ... She wouldn't be alone in this bed right now.

But in spite of her hormonal frustration, it had been a very good day. A wonderful day. If she looked at things the way her husband did, she might even say things went exactly according to plan. Except for this part. And she needed to stop thinking about it so much. It wasn't a big deal, really. It was pretty sweet, actually. And considerate and thoughtful and a uniquely Zach-like way of handling the situation. Most men would have jumped at the chance for some hot, no strings attached sex. Of course, there were a few little strings attached now. She liked him. A lot. And since she was alone and nobody could hear her, it kind of annoyed her that she seemed to be a lot more fixated on the sex part than he was. It wasn't as if she had nothing else to think about besides sex.

She had tons of things to think about. Tons. Like how completely endearing the look on his face was whenever he mentioned 'the child'. At first that term he always used to refer to the baby annoyed her. But now she realized he used it as another shield. A way of keeping a safe distance until he was certain his feelings would be welcomed. She'd been doing more than a little shielding herself when it came to this baby. And his feelings were definitely welcomed. She hoped that he knew that now.If he didn't, she would have to make it more clear, that's all. She yawned and settled deeper against the pillow. Now if she could just stop thinking about the sex part so much, things would be just fine..


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow." Bianca mused a couple of days later. "It feels like you just got here." she said. "And finish that." she pointed to the glass of milk Kendall was trying desperately to avoid. Kendall made a face and picked up the half full glass. " I know. But we can't avoid Mother forever. And Zach has left poor Edie in charge of everything for long enough." she said. "And Simone must be pulling her hair out by now." She gulped down the milk quickly and then made another face when it was gone.

Bianca laughed. "Good girl." she said. "It's been wonderful having you here. " she said and noticed the way Kendalls eyes were scanning the room. "He'll be back." Bianca said with amusement. Kendall looked startled. "What?" she asked. Bianca laughed. "I said, he'll be back. It shouldn't take long for Miranda to conk out. Considering the way she was running around today." Kendall looked sheepish. "I was just wondering what was taking so long, that's all. You don't think he needs help, do you?" she asked.

Bianca narrowed her eyes. "He's put her down for a nap the last couple of days without incident. I don't think he'll have a problem tonight. It couldn't possibly be that you miss him and are making excuses for it, are you?" she demanded. Kendall smirked. " I don't need to make excuses. We're friends. He's my husband. I'm entitled to miss him if I want to." she insisted. Bianca laughed. "Even when he's just down the hall? And he's barely been gone ten minutes? And after you've spent the entire day together?" Kendall pushed back from the table. " Leave this. I'll help you clean up in a minute. I just want to see if he needs any help." Bianca sighed. "Nice way to avoid my question, Kendall." she said and stood up.

"I answered your question, Binks." Kendall said. Bianca nodded. " Of course. You miss him. But only because you're friends and you're entitled to it." Kendall sighed. "Not this again. What is it with you?" she demanded. Bianca shrugged. "Nothing. Except I think the lack of sex has gone to your brain." she said. "Excuse me?" Kendall demanded. Bianca laughed. "Zach said that was one of your favorite phrases lately. You heard me." she said and gathered up the dishes. Kendall dumped some silverware onto a plate. " You've been discussing me with my husband behind my back?" she asked. "Technically?Nope. You were in the bathroom. I had to take what I could get.And here and there when you weren't around. So I guess if that's behind your back? So be it." Bianca answered calmly. "Shouldn't you be checking to see if your 'friend' needs any help?" She picked up the pile of dishes and walked into the kitchen.

Kendall followed her. "So what else did he say?" she demanded. Bianca laughed. "Nothing that he probably hasn't told you already." she answered. "And I thought you two discussed absolutely everything." Bianca added. Kendall furrowed her brow."We do. So what else did he say?" she demanded. Bianca laughed again. "That he's very happy about being a father. And that he thinks you're going to be a wonderful mother." she said. Kendall relaxed. "Oh." she said flatly. Bianca raised an eyebrow. " What did you think he would say?" she asked. Kendall shrugged. "Nothing, I guess." she said. "And you wouldn't tell me if he said anything bad, anyway. And he wouldn't, so it's probably pointless for me to even ask. He didn't say anything bad, did he?"

Bianca laughed. "The man couldn't say a bad word about you if he tried.Go." she repeated. "I'll be right back, I promise." Kendall said quickly and pushed open the kitchen door. Bianca shook her head after her sister was gone. Spending the last few days with her sister and her husband had been quite a revelation. She discovered that Zach Slater was the polar opposite of his brother and son. Kind and gentle,warm and affectionate, but definitely not a pushover when it came to Kendall. And so dedicated to doing whatever it took to make her sister happy that it made Bianca wonder how much longer he could continue to keep his feelings for her a secret. Probably for as long as he needed to. Kendall said that he was very good at playing the detached, amused Casino host whenever necessary. Bianca sighed. Eventually something was going to have to give, one way or the other. She just hoped that the two of them didn't end up with their hearts broken.

Kendall thought about announcing her presence before she walked into Miranda's room. But she decided that a little secret snooping on her husband would be a nice bit of payback for talking about her behind her back with Bianca. And if he was having problems getting Mimo to sleep, she could just show up and magically whisk in to save the day. He was constantly doing that, it was about time she had a turn. She heard his voice speaking softly as she approached the door. Perhaps he was reading Meems that story about Eloise again..

_Would you dream all these dreams that are tiny and fleet?  
They'll come to you sleeping;  
So shut the two eyes that are weary, my sweet,  
For the Rock-a-by Lady from Hush-a By Street,  
With poppies that hang from her head to her feet Comes stealing, comes creeping._

Kendall hung just outside the door, afraid to let her presence become known for fear of breaking the spell he wove with that remarkable voice of his. Sad and wistful and rough and tender all at the same time.She peeked around the doorjamb hesitantly and saw that his back was facing her, sitting in the rocking chair that faced the window with a sleepy Mimo in his arms. He rocked back and forth gently and smoothed his big hand over Miranda's head. She searched briefly for her thumb with half closed eyes before she settled back into the crook of his arm again.

Kendall stepped inside the door as soon as he was silent again. He obviously heard her footsteps because he turned his head and held one finger up to his lips. "Sleeping." he whispered and stood up carefully to carry Miranda over to her crib. She walked over to join him and felt herself grow weepy as she watched him tenderly place the sleeping baby down. Damn Ethan and his stupidity. Damn his Father and his brother and whoever else contributed to him thinking that he couldn't be as good as Father as any man. Probably better. "She had a big day. " Zach said quietly and rubbed Miranda's back. "And she wasn't too thrilled with the idea of missing anything.Especially more foot tickling from her Auntie Kendall." Kendall leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. "She's so beautiful." she said softly. Zach nodded. "She is. Another Kane woman trait." He reached over to flip on the nightlight and then reached for Kendalls hand. "And should I ask about the tears?" he wondered. Kendall stared into his eyes. "Hormones." she said and he smiled. "Of course." He started towards the door and turned around when Kendall stayed put.

"That poem." she blurted out."You heard that?" he winced. She nodded and he drew her away from the crib gently. "We'd already read the Eloise book twice." he whispered sheepishly. "and she outright refused 'Goodnight, Moon' again." Kendall laughed lightly. "You don't have to explain. It was beautiful. You just surprised me, that's all." she said. "I didn't think you were the poetry type." He shrugged. "I'm not." he answered. "It's just an old poem I remembered from a long time ago." She didn't want to press him any further about it, he seemed embarrassed about having been discovered. "Well it was beautiful." she repeated. "And even if our child never gets tired of Eloise or Goodnight Moon I expect to hear it again someday. "

That was not the first time she'd referred to the child inside her as 'ours'. But it was the first time he really felt that she believed it. And it reached way down inside him to a place he'd almost forgotten existed. He touched her chin lightly with his fingers. " What if he prefers 'Casey at the Bat?'" he asked. "Or 'There once was a lady from Nantucket'?" he asked. She laughed and held onto his hand. "You'll just have to fix that. I'm counting on you." Her words reached deep inside him again. She was counting on him. For more than just poetry, too. She was counting on him to keep her heart safe from any singing Angels and stray bells that might pop up. And she wasn't counting on her very safe husband to do any ringing or singing. " I'll do my best." he said. She smiled "You always say that." she said. "And you usually do." She lead him out into the hallway.

"We should get back to the hotel." Zach said. "Our flight leaves at 9 tomorrow morning." She nodded. "Back to reality." she said. "I had a wonderful time here, though. And I am never going to forget some of the things I've seen on this trip." Zach nodded. "Miranda really seemed to love the Renoirs." Kendall laughed. "She did. But that's not what I'm talking about." she said. "I'm talking about seeing you with your guard down. And not just now and then. All the time. Miranda has a way of doing that to a person." She leaned her forehead against his chin. " It was worth coming all this way just to see that. And it was better than any old Renoir." she admitted. "I was ninety nine percent sure that you were going to be a wonderful father before we came here. I was worried that you might not be able to give yourself completely to it, though. I thought you might be holding back just the way I was." she confessed.

He held onto her tightly and kissed her forehead. " And we're not doing that anymore, are we?" he asked gently. She laughed. "No. We aren't." she answered and looked up at his face. "Can we stop for a pastry on the way back to the hotel?" she asked. "Considering I let you finish off the last of the Oreos this morning? Sure." he answered . Kendall laughed. "You let me? I practically had to arm wrestle you for it. And considering I beat you, I wouldn't bring that up again if I were you. It could destroy your image, Zen Master..."

Bianca watched the two of them silently from her position on the sofa. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but words weren't really needed. She recognized a happy Kendall when she saw one. And her sister was definitely happy. With a decided difference from how she'd been happy before. There was no nervousness or hesitation around her husband. No secret looks to see if she had said or done the wrong thing. Kendall was completely Kendall around her husband. And apparently, he liked her just fine the way she was. More than that, apparently he loved her just the way she was. And Bianca had been waiting forever for someone to love her sister exactly the was she was.

Kendall still remained oblivious, of course. And that was completely unlike her usually perceptive sister. She watched the way he held her, and laughed and smiled at her and she wondered how Kendall could be so blind. She was still waiting for bells and Angels when the best thing that had ever happened to her was right in front of her. And there was absolutely nothing Bianca could do about it. Kendall would have her head if she interfered.

"Any problems?" she asked as they entered the living room. "No, none at all." Kendall answered. "She went down like an angel for her favorite Uncle." Bianca laughed. "He's also her only Uncle, but we'll just ignore that." she said. Zach smirked. "Thank you, Bianca." he said.She grinned and stood up ."You're welcome. And I don't want to rush you out, but Maggie is calling me in about fifteen minutes.." she hinted. "And you need your rest, Mommy." she added.

Kendall laughed. "We can take a hint." she said. "And since you and Meems are sleeping in tomorrow? We'll say goodbye now." she embraced her sister. "Sleeping in? " Bianca asked. Zach nodded. "Yes. We've run you two ragged the last few days. We can get to the airport by ourselves." "No arguments, Binks." Kendall insisted. "I'll call you the minute we land, I promise." Bianca nodded reluctantly. "Okay. But the minute you land, understood?" she warned her sister. Kendall hugged her again. "Understood. Thanks for everything, Binks. The past few days were the best."

"They were." Bianca agreed. "And we're going to miss you. Both of you." she said pointedly and looked at Zach. "And Maggie is already insisting that you come back again when she's here." Zach smiled. "Thank you for everything, Bianca." he said. Bianca pulled back from her sister and opened her arms to Zach. "You are so not escaping without a hug." she said and he laughed as she did just that. "You keep the faith" she whispered into his ear. "And don't give up on my sister." "What was that?" Kendall demanded. "None of your business." Bianca answered and drew back to smile at her. "I was just thanking the man for being so wonderful with Miranda. Do you mind?" she asked."And stop being so paranoid." She turned back to Zach. "And you watch out for my Mother. But I probably don't have to mention that, do I?" she asked. He laughed. " Erica loves me. I'm her favorite son in law. I'm also her only son in law, but we'll just ignore that."

Bianca giggled. "I'm looking forward to seeing the results. Mother promised to send me tapes." She held onto Zach's hand briefly. "Don't let her get to you. She means well." Zach nodded. "I realize that. And I won't." he said. She laughed. "I doubt she could. You're positively unflappable. I can't wait to see you in the delivery room." Kendall laughed at the look on his face. "He'll be fine. I'm the one who'll need heavy medication. I'm thinking about asking them to knock me out when the first contraction hits and wake me up when the hairdresser shows up." Bianca smirked. "You're full of it. " she said."Go, both of you. And have a safe trip." she said and walked them to the door. She watched them walk down the hallway towards the elevator. Myrtle Fargate was going to get a phone call tomorrow. If she couldn't be in Pine Valley, someone was going to have to be her eyes and ears there. And Myrtle was definitely the woman for the job.

The poem Rock A Bye Lady is by Eugene Field taken from the 1917 New Barnes Readers


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 

"Mother." Kendall said impatiently and walked behind her desk. Erica sighed. "Cut!" she told the cameraman lurking over Kendalls shoulder. "Kendall, you are not supposed to acknowledge that I'm here. This is reality television, remember? Just go about your normal routine and forget all about the camera." Kendall smirked. "Which is so easy. Especially when you followed me into the bathroom." she complained. "Don't you have enough to give everyone a basic idea of what I do around here?" she asked. Erica shrugged. "I suppose. " she said. Kendall smiled. "Good. So you can just go shoot a few reels around the Casino now." Erica waved her hand. "I sent a second unit over there . And I think we already have more than enough of that ...stuff." she waved her hand again.

Kendall smirked. "Mother, I think you have more than enough of this stuff, too." she waved her hand around to mimic Erica. "I'd like to get out of here and get home, if you don't mind." she piled up the paperwork on her desk neatly. "Big plans with your husband?" Erica asked innocently. "Or is he still 'out of town'?" Erica used her air quotes again and they made Kendall as queasy as ever. "He's coming back tonight." Kendall answered and glanced at the camerman, who wasn't even trying to pretend not to listen. "We're through here." she told him. "Excuse me, Kendall." Erica cut in. "But I'm the only one who decides when we're through here." she said. Kendall laughed. "Fine. You can walk around and take pictures of an empty office. That should be a nice, artsy effect." she said.

Erica smirked. "We're through here, Ken." she told the camerman. "I have a few things to discuss with my daughter, so I'll meet you downstairs." Ken shrugged "Sure boss. Whatever you say." He picked up his equipment bag and headed for the elevator.

Erica shook her head. " So I suppose you're going to go home and sit and brood about where your husband might be?" she demanded. Kendall laughed. "I know exactly where my husband is, Mother. He's working." she said and straightened the pile of papers on her desk. Erica looked smug and flipped her hair out of her eyes."Opal called me this morning." she said and Kendall stifled a groan. " I know what that usually means.What gossip did she share with you, Mother?" she asked. Erica shrugged. "Just that she'd been spending a bit of time at the Casino. And your husband was nowhere in sight. That's all." Kendall shrugged now. "I told you.He's been away. Las Vegas first. And then New York to try and straighten out the situation with Cambias. For Binks." she said pointedly.

Erica smirked. "Of course. So Bianca tells me. What on earth did the two of you do to her when you went to Paris? All she talks about is how wonderful your husband is ." she complained. Kendall tried not to appear smug and failed miserably. " And we all know Binks wouldn't lie, would she Mother?" she asked. Erica sighed. "Kendall. He's a slick operator. And he's good enough at it to have fooled you and your sister. And Myrtle Fargate. But this noble act about getting Cambias back for Bianca is just that. An act." she insisted.

"Not discussing this with you, Mother." Kendall warned her and capped her lipstick. "And you might want to take another look at that document Albert drew up. Because you're seriously close to violating it." she warned her and stood up. "You're not supposed to talk smack about my husband. And since Dr. Clater told me that I'm not supposed to get excited? I'm not discussing this with you any longer" she said and shook her head.

Erica frowned. "Dr Clater told you that? When?" she asked. "Yesterday at my appointment." Kendall answered and kicked herself mentally for opening her big mouth. "It's not a big deal." she added as Erica walked around the desk and examined Kendall's face closely. " My blood pressure was a little bit high, that's all. I just have to cut down on salt and watch the stress. " she said pointedly. Erica sighed. "Kendall, why didn't you tell me?" she demanded. "And where is your husband? Why isn't he here picking you up? Did he go to the Doctor with you?"

Kendall shook her head. "You've lost me, Mother." she said. " You just said that he's a 'slick operator'" she said and adopted Erica's air quote technique. "Why would you care if he went to the Doctor with me or not? And I drove myself into work today." she said. Erica smirked. "Never mind the sarcasm, Kendall. It just seems to me that if your husband really cared about you and this baby, he would be there.And he would be here, making sure you're taking care of yourself. " Kendall laughed. "What am I, five?" she asked. "I can take care of myself just fine. And he's been with me for every appointment so far. Except for yesterday. And the only reason he missed it was because he was out of town." She sounded a lot more at ease with that than she felt. In the three weeks or so since they'd returned from Paris, Kendall had seen more of her mother than she had her husband. She was pretty sure it wasn't deliberate, he was just busy. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

Erica sighed. "Oh Kendall. You don't have to make excuses for him. " she said. "And I shouldn't have mentioned it, I'm sorry. " Kendall smirked. "I'll bet you are. And I'm not making excuses for him. I don't have to. The man works for a living. Sometimes that involves traveling. " Erica regarded Kendall carefully. " And you miss him, don't you?" she asked suddenly. Kendall walked around the desk. "Of course I miss him. What kind of a question is that?" Erica shrugged. "A genuine one. Believe it or not, Kendall? I just want you to be happy. And while I don't think you can accomplish that with Zach Slater as your husband.." she sighed.."I don't know..Maybe it's because you're actually looking like a genuine pregnant woman now..." She put her hand on Kendall's little belly hesitantly. "And because this talk about your blood pressure has me worried."

And that was typical of her relationship with her Mother. Just when she was ready to write her off completely as a spoiled,controlling Diva? She turned back into a Mother. "I'm fine, Mother. Honestly." Kendall said quietly. Erica sighed again. "All right. But just the same, I'm glad there's no shooting scheduled for tomorrow. And I don't think you should be running this entire office by yourself anymore. Where is Simone?" "In Philadelphia with some distributors. She'll be back tomorrow." Kendall assured her. "And please don't fuss, Mother. I appreciate your concern. But I'm fine. Really." Erica pouted. "I'm entitled to fuss over you a little. It hit me today that I haven't done any fussing over you at all. And we need to fix that. We're going on that shopping trip next week, as soon as I can get the details finalized.But only if you promise me that you're going to take care of yourself."

Erica embraced her suddenly. "I may not approve of your choice in husbands.But I do love you, Kendall. And I'm so proud of you." she said quietly before she pulled away. "This doesn't mean I've accepted anything." she warned Kendall. "It just means that I'm going to lay off you for awhile. You, not your husband." Kendall smirked. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Mother." she said. "Thanks." Erica patted her cheek. "You look so pretty.Pregnancy agrees with you. And those focus groups loved you." Kendall frowned. "They did?" she asked. Erica smiled. "Absolutely. The feedback was fabulous. Glowing." She opened her purse and pulled out a little stack of cards. "See for yourself. " she said and handed them to Kendall. "The group filled those out after we showed them some of the raw footage we shot."she explained.

"A lovely and charming pair." Kendall read aloud ."I'd love to see more of their lives." she flipped to the next card. "The wife is absolutely gorgeous. Really photogenic. And they have such great chemistry.." she flipped the cards again. "These two are adorable.Funny and sweet. And the husband is hot. " she laughed at that one and read one more. " Cute, cute, cute. And I want a Zach of my own." She burst out laughing and Erica leaned over to see what amused her daughter so much. "Can you arrange to have the camera catch him coming out of the shower sometime?" Kendall read aloud and then looked up at her Mother. "They might like me. But apparently they really like my husband." she mused. Erica smirked. "Apparently. " she said . "Can I keep these for awhile?" Kendall asked. "I'd like to share them with my hot husband." she said gleefully. Erica smirked again. "Whatever." she said. Kendall laughed. "You said you were targeting a female audience, didnt you?" she asked. "Well it seems like you found the perfect lure to reel them in." She put the cards into her purse.

Erica sighed. " Whatever works, I suppose." she said. "But enough talk about that. You're going straight home, understood? And no more work tonight." She put her arm around her daughter and lead her towards the elevator. "Mother, you're scaring me. Where is all of this coming from?" Kendall asked warily. Erica looked offended. "Can't a Mother be concerned about her pregnant daughter?" she asked. Kendall laughed. "You wanna hear about my heartburn? Or my stretch marks?" she asked. Erica winced. "Ouch. Bad?" she asked.

Kendall sighed. "The heartburn is only now and then. But I did find my first stretch mark this morning. And I really can't handle this crying at the drop of hat thing,either." she complained. Erica laughed. "Keep plenty of tissues on your person at all times. Most people expect pregnant women to be emotional. So go with it and milk it for all it's worth. It's a wonderful chance to tell people exactly what you think and then say "Oops. Sorry. Hormones." she said and Kendall giggled. "And as for the stretch marks? Udder cream." she said. Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Really? " she asked. Erica nodded. "Really. Works like a charm." she said. "And camomile tea usually helps with the heartburn. And before you say it? I know. You hate it." she said as the elevator arrived at the garage.

"Mother?" Kendall asked as Erica walked out of the elevator. "If I have questions..Or I..I mean..Usually I call Binks..But sometimes the time difference gets in the way big time..I mean.." she stammered and Erica bit her lip. "Oh Kendall." she said and hugged her. "Of course. Anything. " she assured her. Kendall smiled. "Thanks." she said gratefully. "Of course, that doesn't include cracks about my husband. Erica sighed. "Of course." she said and kissed her cheek. "Go home and put your feet up. And no junk food." she warned her. "Good night." Kendall nodded. "Good night. ". she said and watched her walk over to the waiting van. Another possible Erica crisis averted. Now if she could just stop her lunch from repeating on her , things would be sort of okay.

Only sort of okay because she missed her husband. Especially since she'd moved permanently into his place right after their return from Paris. Her old place was now occupied by some businessman with really bad taste in drapes. She hadn't felt the same about it since that day with Ryan, so it was a bit of a relief to let it go. So now when she went home at night, there was more space than she'd been used to, but most of the time, it was empty space. It was selfish of her to think that he'd give up everything to just sit around and hold her hand. He had more on his plate than most men. She climbed behind the wheel of her car and tossed her purse and briefcase onto the seat next to her. But that didn't explain his behavior when he was around. That was the part that really worried her.

He wasn't really distant, but he wasn't exactly the same as he had been before Paris, either. And of course, she wondered if she had done something to upset him. She didn't think so, and she was pretty sure he'd tell her about it if she had. Pretty sure. But not completely sure. She sighed and started the car. Stuff like this was exactly what she was hoping to avoid by entering into this marriage. Complications. Worrying about whether or not she'd done something crazy that might have annoyed him and pushed him away. And here she was doing exactly that. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She was still thinking about it when she pulled into the condo gate. Zachs car was already in it's parking spot and she pulled hers in next to it. So he was back already and he didn't call. Great. Now she was really worried. Worried and pissed off.She grabbed her purse and briefcase before she slammed the door shut. So what if he was annoyed with her? It wasn't as if this was a real marriage or anything. Sure, he'd been great to her. And put up with all the crap from her Mother. And he was working really hard to find a way to help Binks. And so they'd kissed a few times. But not much lately. Lately she'd barely seen him at all. Stop it, Kendall. Leave it alone. This kind of thinking was usually the first step on the road to disaster.

She put down her briefcase to look for her keys. His car parked out front didn't necessarily mean he was at home. She'd found that out last week after she'd schlepped home three bags of groceries with a big, stupid plan to surprise him by actually making dinner. Too bad all she found was an empty house and a note about an emergency in Las Vegas. She found her keys, but her lipstick fell out of her purse and rolled a short distance away. "Damn it." she said and walked over to retrieve it. As she did, she heard the door open behind her and a soft, familiar voice that she'd missed terribly was soon at her ear. " Welcome home." he said and handed her the lipstick.


	55. Chapter 55

For those of you wondering whyend of the last chapter and the beginning of the nextdidn't seem to match?It's because I skipped one in between . This one. Sigh. Things are as they should be now, I hope. Sorry about that :) 

Chapter 55

She took it calmly. "Thank you. " she said and wondered why her hands were shaking. " Welcome home yourself." she said and fumbled with her purse. "How was your trip?" she asked without looking up. "Boring." he said and took her purse from her hand. "But if you want to hear the details, I promise to tell you later. After you come inside and take those shoes off and get comfortable. I don't like the looks of those ankles." he frowned. She smirked. "Thanks so much. Just what I wanted to hear." He laughed. "The rest of you looks beautiful enough to make up for it." he said. "And I've already spoken with Dr. Clater, and he wants you to take it easy. So no arguments."

"You spoke with Dr. Clater?" she asked as he picked up her briefcase. "Yes. And he told me about your blood pressure. How much Chinese takeout have you been eating lately?" he asked suspiciously. "I only had it once. " she insisted. "Well...twice. But I swear it was no Soy, no MSG, no taste. Same as always. " she said . "No potato chips?" he said and narrowed his eyes. "No. And I can read a low salt diet plan as well as you can, trust me." she insisted. Sure, now he was paying attention. Because he thought she screwed something up. That figured.

"You're right " he said as they approached the open door . "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off like the food Nazi. I just.." his eyes searched her face. "I missed you. And when Dr. Clater told me about your blood pressure..I panicked and cancelled my last meeting to catch the early flight home." he admitted. "I was going to come right to Fusion, but then..I thought that might upset you..." She turned to face him head on. "Can we start over? " she asked and he looked confused. "Welcome home." she said quietly. "I missed you." He smiled. "Oh THAT kind of starting over. Sure. Welcome home. I missed you." he said.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him before she could lose her nerve. It wasn't as if she had never kissed him before, but it had been awhile since she'd gotten anything but a quick peck on the cheek from him on his way out the door. And she wasn't about to stop and think about whether or not he might push her away. That look in his eyes just now told her that he wouldn't. And she was right. He wrapped her up in his embrace and kissed her back and it was the best thing that had happened to her in weeks.

He buried his face in her hair when they finally came up for breath. "I have missed you." he repeated. "And I'm sorry we've been missing each other lately." She pulled back to look at him. "I was beginning to think it was deliberate..It wasn't..Was it?" she asked hesitantly. He touched her face. "Come inside." he said and took her hand. Kendall followed him inside and nearly fell over.

The place was spotless. And it wasn't that way when she left it this morning. She'd had a minor wardrobe crisis and by the time she figured it out, she'd nearly been late for meeting her Mother at the Office.And there was no time to pick up the clothing she'd left strewn around the room in frustration. But now, it was nowhere to be found. And there were two fat candles lit on the perfectly set table. And something smelled so incredible that it made her mouth start to water a little. She felt his hands on her shoulders as he came up behind her. "No takeout tonight. And I hid the salt." he warned her. "Go get comfortable."

She leaned back against him. "You cleaned. And you cooked. You didn't have to do that." she said happily. "You didn't have to buy groceries, either." he responded against her cheek. "So let's call it even." She sighed. "It's probably for the best it worked out this way. Cooking is not exactly my strong suit." she said. He laughed and leaned in closer to her hair. "I still would have eaten it." he said. She laughed. "I know. And that's the only reason I'm happy you had to fly to Vegas the night I bought those groceries.It saved you from possible ptomaine poisoning " He nuzzled her ear gently. "You were going to cook for me..You didn't have to do that." She turned around. "Truth? It was meant to be an apology." she confessed. He frowned. "An apology? For what?" he asked. She shrugged. "I wasn't sure." she said. "But I figured it couldn't hurt just in case I'd done something to piss you off and you didn't want to tell me." She exhaled and fiddled with his shirt front. "I thought maybe..Well..you haven't been around much lately. And I know it's because you've been busy. But even when you're here, lately it's as if you aren't... "

Zach felt an enormous pang of guilt when he looked into her eyes. The truth was, he had been avoiding her. And more than just a little. He had been busy, but most of these trips and meetings could have been handled by someone else. He realized that keeping a bit of distance between himself and Kendall was selfish and immature and not at all the way he usually handled things.Pulling away from her a bit fed right into her deepest insecurities, and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. "I'm sorry." she said immediately. "I probably have been monopolizing way too much of your time. And I'm sure the trip to Paris and the TV stuff only set you back even more..I.." she stopped talking when he pulled her closer. " Stop it. " he said and leaned his forehead against hers. "If anyone should apologize, it's me." he said. "And you haven't done anything wrong. Not one thing." He pressed his cheek to hers and heard her exhale with relief just before she wrapped her arms around his back. "The truth is that I was being selfish." he admitted.

"Selfish?" she asked and pulled back slightly. "What does that mean?" "It means that I was growing very, very attached to being with you." he said. "And I didn't want you to think that I was pressuring you. And it was easier for me to just put a little distance between us for awhile." Kendall studied his face carefully. "I know that you would never pressure me. About anything." she said calmly."Except maybe Oreos. Or too much salt in my Chinese food." She smoothed her hand over his stubbly cheek." And did the distance make things easier?" she asked. He held onto her hand. "No." he answered. "It just made me miss you." he confessed. "And it's not that I didn't want to be with you, it was just the opposite. I want to be with you a little too much.And that breaks every promise I made to you about what this marriage was supposed to be about."

Kendall should have been upset by his confession. Or angry. Or at the very least slightly miffed. He'd just admitted that he'd broken a promise . Ordinarily, that would send her flying into a rage. But it was absolutely impossible to be angry about anything when he looked at her the way he was looking at her right now. And how could she possibly be angry with him when she was guilty of feeling exactly the same way? "I shouldn't have said that. " he said immediately. "But we've always tried to be honest with each other..And I didn't want you to think that you had done anything wrong. You haven't."

"Zach." she said quietly. "You haven't done anything wrong, either. Not one single thing." she insisted. "Every single step you've made has been the right one. And then there's me over here, stumbling along with my two left feet." she sighed. "Pushing you away one minute and climbing all over you the next. I'm surprised you didn't need the distance sooner. Just to catch your breath." She traced his chin with her fingertips."The truth is that I want to be with you, too. And more than just a little too much. I don't think we're breaking any promises by admitting that."

Zach realized immediately that he was probably never going to get a better chance than this one to tell her that wasn't true. Well not on his part, anyway. He was certain that she meant what she said. And that she was still convinced that love was a thunderbolt. Bells and angels. Followed by pain and anguish and misunderstandings. And he could not blame her for feeling that way. He could blame all those people in the past who had treated the love she'd given them as a burden instead of the gift it was. And he would gladly take whatever she gave him and embrace it completely. Even if it could never be what she considered love.

But telling her that he heard angels and bells whenever she looked at him would do nothing but push her away. And it wasn't the truth. He never heard anything but his own heart beating a little faster when she looked at him. And there was no sound quite as sweet to his ears as the sound of her voice, anyway. So perhaps that could be enough. He would let it be enough if it meant the chance to be with her.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 

"The way I see it? We have two choices." Kendall continued. "We can continue just the way we have been. Friends. Partners. Strictly platonic." She leaned her head against his chest and took a deep breath. " And if I said that would be enough for me..." she gathered up her courage and raised her head from his chest. " I'd be lying." she said defiantly. " It isn't enough for me." He nodded. " I understand. And you are free to do whatever you want.." he said. She nodded. "Right. Except when it comes to you." she said. "If I were I'd tell you that when you look at me the way you are right now, I start to believe that Angels and Bells are overrated. And that if I never ever heard them again, I'd survive just fine if you'd keep looking at me the way you are right this second."

Zach felt his breath quicken at her words. "I want this.I want us." she said and the fear in her eyes made his heart break a little. "I know I'm not Maria. And I would never, ever try to replace her .." He kissed her before she could finish. "You never have to be anyone but exactly who you are." he said and held onto her face. "I know I'm not Ryan. Or Ethan. And I would never try replace them in your heart." She held onto his big, warm body tightly. "You never have to be anyone but exactly who you are." she said quietly. "I want this. I've wanted it for weeks. " he admitted. "I think that you and I could make each other happy. You already make me happy."

She sniffled a little and rubbed her cheek against the skin exposed by the open buttons of his shirt. "And you don't think you do the same thing for me? You do." she said. "You're this big safe place in my life. Like the spot under my bed was when I was little." He wrapped his arms around her more securely. "Safe, huh?" he asked. "Like a big brother? Or a kindly Uncle?" She laughed. "Thinking about a brother or an Uncle the way I've thought about you is illegal in this state." she answered. "Nope. Definitely not a brother. And definitely not an Uncle." She snuggled against him more closely. "And it's not just hormones. It's you." she added.

It wasn't anything close to a confession of undying love or eternal devotion. But for Zach, it was more than enough for the moment. He unwrapped her arms from behind his back and held onto her hands. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" he asked. She let go of his hands and brought his head down to hers. "I want this. I want us." she whispered. "But most of all? I want you. " she stared into his eyes. He kissed her before he could change his mind and Kendall grabbed onto his shoulders as her knees buckled. She couldn't remember another kiss ever making her knees buckle. Ever. He took advantage and put his arms around her to pull her flush against him. She opened her mouth to his tongue, and her knees buckled again when it immediately began a tantalizing exploration of her mouth.

"Zach…"She whispered his name when his mouth left hers to travel down her neck, and she shivered in spite of the warmth of the room . Another tremble came as he pressed his mouth to the pulse throbbing in her neck. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked quietly. "No." she gasped a little when he bit her earlobe gently. His hand slid down to caress her back softly. Slowly, tenderly, his fingers roamed, tracing light circles all over her skin through the rough silk of her dress. "You've changed since the last time I saw you.." he murmured as his hands moved to her waist and settled on her little belly. "You're more beautiful than you were when I left." He looked down into her eyes. "I don't intend to miss any more of you growing more beautiful by the day. Not one more minute." he finished and tangled his fingers in her hair. She pressed her mouth to his for a kiss that began gently, and quickly turned into an intimate tangle of bodies and mouths. "I'm here." she said and pressed her lips to his throat. "And I don't want to miss one more minute with you."

"So..Scarlett." he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her neck. " Shall we commence with the ravishing? Or am I being too forward?" She laughed and held onto his head. " I don't think so, Captain. I'd say you're doing everything just perfectly..So far." She tilted her head back and smiled when he kissed her throat and then her chin. "Of course, this would work much better if my feet didn't hurt so much." she hinted. He picked up his head immediately and nearly panicked until he saw the twinkle in her eyes. "Feet. Hurt. Ouch." she hinted again. "Oh." he said slowly and lifted her easily into his arms. "Better?" She looped her arms around his neck. "Much.Proceed." He carried her over to the bedroom door. "Now would be the part where I kick the door down, wouldn't it?" he asked and kissed her again. "Only if I were on the other side. And reluctant. " she said and bit his lower lip gently. "And since I'm neither of those things.." she began and fumbled for the doorknob. He reached for it at the same time and turned it quickly without removing his mouth from hers. and Kendall silently gave thanks for his mulitasking abilities.

He set her down gently on the edge of the bed and reluctantly drew away from her to crouch down at her feet. "Um...should I ask what you're doing down there?" she wondered. "I believe you just did." he answered and reached for her foot. "Considering how much this Choo person charges for these shoes, the least he could do is make them comfortable." he said and opened up the strap to remove the shoe from her foot. He massaged her foot gently and Kendall leaned back a little and closed her eyes. "You know.." she began as he removed her other shoe. "This could start a dangerous precedent." she warned him as he smoothed his hand over her ankle. "It could?" he asked and wondered if she knew how absolutely irresistable she was at the moment. Probably. Who really cared? He wasn't about to resist her. Not anymore.

She nodded and wriggled her toes against his palm. " I might insist on doing this on a regular basis." she said. "Foot rubs?" he asked innocently. "Yes. And other things." she answered. He set her foot down on the floor and sat up on his knees before her. " Other things?" he asked and reached behind her to remove her necklace. "Yes. " she said and ran her hand up and down his forearm. He had great forearms. And wonderful hands. And if he didn't get down to business soon, she was going to belt him. He removed her earrings carefully and set the little pile of jewelry down on the nightstand. " Anything else you'd care to remove?" she asked hopefully.

"Absolutely." he answered and put his hands on either side of her face. "If I could, I'd remove every single bad memory inside this lovely head." he began. "I'd take away every second guess you've ever had about yourself. And the part of you that makes you think that you're a screwup. But then, you wouldn't be my Kendall. So it's probably for the best that I can't do any of those things." Her eyes were blurry with tears now. " I wish that you could see yourself as I see you. That is the only thing I would ever change about you." he said. She drew him closer . "And how do you see me?" she asked. He smiled. "I see you as a beautiful, smart, compassionate woman." he answered and kissed her nose. " I see you as an elegant, lithe, enchanting spirit. With a heart that's much bigger and more loving than you give yourself credit for. And when you're not being all those things? You're my Kendall. Funny and quirky and sexy as hell." he said and kissed her mouth tenderly.

She would not let his mouth escape hers . His words were still ringing in her ears, and they touched her so deeply that she simply had to kiss him. He made a low sound way back in his throat when she kissed his neck all the way up to his ear. "You didn't ask how I see you." she whispered into his ear. "Do I want to know this?" he asked and felt her warm breath tickle his skin when she laughed. "You're charming. And funny. And I don't know if I should mention devastatingly handsome, but what the hell.. I just did. " she rubbed her nose against his neck before she continued. "And just about the smartest, most in charge man I've ever met." she said reached for his shirt buttons. "And you're elegant. And sexy. And your voice drives me crazy. In a completely good way. Of course." she unbuttoned the final button and smoothed her hand up his chest . She stopped when her palm was over his heart. "And in here. Where it counts. You have this amazing capacity for patience and kindness. And a sweet, gentle soul." She leaned down to replace her palm with her lips briefly before she raised her face to his again. " I asked to see that part of you. And you let me. You're my Zach. Funny and quirky and sexy as hell."

He was kissing her almost before the words were out of her mouth. Smoothing his hands over her body with more urgency now. "And you're a great kisser." she added and he laughed. "Have we got everything straight now?" she asked and tugged his shirt down his arms. He let her slip it off his wrists and watched her toss it aside as if she never wanted to see it again. "I think so." he answered and leaned in to kiss her again. Sweet and slow and achingly tender and Kendall barely realized that she was on her feet again as he reached for the zipper at the back of her dress.

He stared at her with unabashed admiration after the dress fell to the floor. He had not forgotten the memory of her sleeping in his bed that night at the Casino. Or what she looked like doing it. But he was not prepared for what she looked like now . Softer. Fuller. Curvier. And twice as beautiful and desirable as she'd been then. "If I'd known we were going to end up here..." she began and reached for the button at the waist of his jeans. "I would have worn the red one. If it still fits, that is." she said and pulled down his zipper. "I like these just fine." he said and pulled her close. "You're so beautiful." he said softly as their skin finally made contact.She smoothed her hands over his shoulders and down his back. "So are you." she said. He sipped at her mouth gently, teasingly as he ran his hands over her skin.

She was in his arms again and then enveloped in the comfort of high thread count sheets and goose down pillows. She had insisted on sleeping in the guest room all this time, in spite of Zachs insistence that his room and his bed would be much more comfortable for her. And now she was glad about that. The bed was as blissfully comfortable as she'd imagined and she purred a little and moved aside to make room for him. He disposed of his shoes and socks and joined her. "I like your bed." she decided and pulled him closer. "I think I'll stay." He laughed lightly and kissed her. " Then it's our bed from now on." he warned her. She smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed her neck "Deal." she answered. He made short work of her lacy bra and matching panties and smoothed his hand over her little belly before pulling her close. She gasped a little at the contact and opened her eyes to smile at him. "So far so good." she said softly and teased his mouth gently with hers. "You think so?" he answered and groaned softly when her hand slipped down inside his zipper. " Um..yes.." she said after he nearly kissed the breath from her lungs. " I was thinking it's too small a sample to really be absolutely sure.I need more research." he mused and nipped at her throat. "May I continue?" he asked . "Please do." she requested.

Seconds later his jeans flew through the air. Followed shortly afterwards by his custom made boxers and a throaty giggle from Kendall.The fat candles he'd lit earlier burned themselves out with a low hiss as the night shadows grew longer and it was hours later when Zach smoothed his hands over his wifes back as she slept peacefully in his embrace. His wife now in every way. Except for the one way that mattered most. But he did not regret what had just happened. How could he regret a night of intoxicating pleasure with a woman like Kendall? And if it meant more than that to him, she wouldn't have to know. He would make sure she didn't know. To come home to her every night and wake up next to her every day was a gift he wasn't about to refuse. And to have a chance to make a life with her and the child she carried was the greatest gift of all. And another chance he wasn't about to refuse. He leaned down and kissed her sweet smelling curls before he settled against her again to drift off to sleep.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 

_Zach was sleeping peacefully with Kendall in his arms when he was jolted awake by a loud crash. For some reason,it did not awaken Kendall, and he slipped out of bed and reached for his jeans as quickly as he could. "SLATER!" a male voice bellowed. "I KNOW you're here...Don't think you can HIDE from me!"_

_Zach moved quickly out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him.Ryan Lavery stood in the center of the living room, bearing a piece of broken wood in one hand and a maniacal look on his face. " Where the HELL is your WIFE Slater?" he hissed. " I want MY child." Zach reached for the phone calmly and Ryan swatted at it with the piece of wood. " Tell me. Or I'll kill you." Ryan threated as the phone shattered into pieces. "Get out of here, Lavery." Zach said in a low voice.Ryan laughed loudly. " Scared much, Slater?" he snapped. "You should be. I could do to you what I did to that cop who tried to stop me. " he swiped at the dishes and burnt out candles still sitting on the table. "It's MY child, Slater. MINE. And I get to decide whether it lives or dies." he growled . "Now tell me where she is before I KILL both of you."_

_"Zach?" Kendall emerged from the bedroom buttoning his discarded shirt from the night before. Zach turned his head to look at her and he saw her eyes widen with fear. "Zach..ZACH!" she screamed._

Damn it. It had been years since a nightmare left him in a cold sweat. And of all the mornings to have a nightmare. He turned his attention from the ceiling above his ahead to the woman sleeping just below his chin. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the the nightmare and the woman and the way they'd made love were all linked together. He'd worried about Lavery quietly for weeks now. So it was no surprise that this newfound intimacy with Kendall had brought that worry to the forefront of his subconscious. And he wasn't about to let her see it. Or let it spoil this morning. He would figure out some way to make sure that Lavery would never worry either of them again.

He smoothed his hands down her bare back and then up again to her hair and he felt her leg rub slowly against his as she came awake. "Hrmfshf" she mumbled and he chuckled. "Excuse me?" The wild riot of curls underneath his fingers moved as she raised her head from his chest. " That was me purring with contentment." she explained. She looked drowsy and sated and sparkling and absolutely irresistable. And her smile was postively radiant. "Hi." she said and leaned her chin on his chest. "Hi." he replied. "The purring with contentment is a good thing...Isn't it?" he asked. She laughed. " You betcha.And I'm surprised that I'm actually able to form coherent sentences this morning." she answered and studied his face carefully. He looked drowsy and sated and stubbly and absolutely irresistable. And that little half smile on his face was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. And knowing that she'd helped put it there sent a thrill thrumming up her spine.

She reached up to touch his face. " No regrets?" she asked hesitantly. "Only that we didn't do this a lot sooner." he answered immediately and reached for her hand." Even though it was worth the wait. " he said against her palm. She sighed and rubbed her toes against his. " It certainly was." she agreed and rubbed his nose with hers. " I feel so good." she admitted. He grinned and gave her chin a little kiss. "You certainly do." he agreed. She laughed a throaty laugh that made him want to keep her in this bed with him always. " I meant that I feel happy." she continued and stared down into his eyes. "You make me happy. This. Us. It makes me happy." He slid his hands up into her hair. " And that's my primary objective from now on. To make you as happy as you make me." he said. She lowered her mouth to his for a soft, intimate kiss. "I'm keeping you in this bed all day." she decided. "If you had other plans? Break them" she added and he laughed. "What about your mother? Unless her show is moving to pay per view, I don't think the subject matter I have in mind for you today would be appropriate for the daytime audience."

She groaned. "I forgot about that. " she complained. "And it's all your fault." she kissed her way up his neck to his chin. "After last night and this morning, I'm lucky that I can remember my name." He laughed. "Flattery won't help, you know. Although I might be persuaded to make a phone call or two...If you keep doing that." She sighed. "Nope. It's my mother. I'll make the phone call." she decided and sat up reluctantly. "Oops." she said and he sat up immediately. "What?" he asked and held onto her arms. She frowned. "I'm not sure.." she said and put her hands over her stomach. "Are you in pain? " Zach asked. "Should I call the Doctor?" Kendall shook her head. "No. I'm not in pain. I'm not sure..." she laughed and moved her hand over her stomach.."I'm not sure.." she repeated and grabbed his hand. "But I think that might have been a kick." she said and put his hand on her stomach.

"Isn't it a little too early for..." he began and then grinned when it happened again underneath his hand. She laughed "Obviously not." she said. "I could blame the dinner you made last night. But considering we didn't eat it? That's out." she said."Maybe he's hungry..What are you doing?" Kendall demanded when he eased her down to her back. "Bonding." he answered and lay on his stomach with his hands over hers. "Hey in there." he said in the general direction of her belly button. She giggled. "And laughing at me isn't helping." he said pointedly. She messed up his already messy hair. "I'm not laughing at you." she said quietly. " It's adorable. Please continue."

He looked sheepish. "Even though I have no idea what I'm doing? I will." he said and moved his hands over her belly carefully."As I was saying." he resumed his conversation with her belly button. "We're very glad you made your presence felt this morning." he said. "And I hope we didn't disturb you too much last night. We're very anxious to meet you, little one. But not so anxious that we won't wait until you're ready to appear. We will. " he traced little circles with his hands over her skin. He smiled when he felt the gentle movement underneath his hands. "You keep right on making your presence felt, little one." he said. "And we'll wait for you. " he pressed a gentle kiss to her skin and hoped he hadn't made a complete fool of himself.

"For someone who claimed to have no idea what they were doing.." Kendall said in a teary voice."You did everything exactly right. " She smoothed his hair off his forehead when his face turned up to look at hers."Gorgeous." she said quietly. He moved his body up next to hers but kept one hand on her stomach. " And for someone who claimed not to have a maternal bone in her body, you are very, very maternal at the moment." he said. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "It's about time.." she mused and put her hand over his. "Do you think it's too soon to start thinking about his room?" she asked suddenly. "I've been putting it off because I wasn't sure if I'd be tempting bad luck or something. Maybe it is too soon." she said. "Binks sent me some catalogs and I guess I just.." He moved his hand to her hip to draw her closer. "We can get started on it anytime you say." he said quietly. "I probably shouldn't tell you this..But I've looked at a few catalogs myself." he admitted. "In fact...I have one in my briefcase."

She smiled slowly and put her arms around him. " You have a catalog in your briefcase?" she squeaked. He looked sheepish. "Two." he said and she laughed. " I think I know what we're going to be doing in this bed today. Besides the obvious." she said and moved her face closer to his. " I'm so happy." she said quietly. "Us. This. It's so good that I'm almost afraid to say anything about it out loud." she confessed. "You don't have to say anything,then." he assured her. "But I don't want you to be afraid. Not about this, not about anything." he held onto her face gently. She smiled. " I'm always going to be afraid of something. " she sighed. "And I know it makes me neurotic, but it's just how I am. I've accepted it.But this? Us? I'm not afraid of it. I'm afraid of my part in it. And how that might hurt you or the baby. I'm an expert at screwing up a good thing. Ask anyone."

"Kendall." he said and pressed his lips to her forehead. "So am I, remember?" he reminded her. "So don't you think it's possible that I'm afraid of the very same thing?" She smoothed her fingers down his neck. "I guess. But you hide it better than I do" she said. He laughed. "That's my Zen Master training." he leaned his face against her hair and inhaled her scent. " This. Us." he began. "It's the most precious thing in my life. The only thing of real value I have.And I'm as afraid of screwing it up as you are. " he admitted. She sighed again. "Forgive me for bringing it up today?" she asked. "I really don't want anything to spoil this." He held her closer. "It hasn't. And you can bring it up anytime. I'm a big boy, I can take it." She laughed. "You certainly are." she mused and slid her hands down his back. "In all the best kind of ways." She pulled back from his shoulder to kiss him and it rapidly grew in intensity and passion just as the telephone rang. They groaned at the same time. "Two guesses about who that is." she said and reached across his body to pick it up.

"Why Mother. What a surprise." Kendall said flatly. "Don't give me that, Kendall. After what you told me about your blood pressure last night, be thankful I didn't come knocking on your front door."Erica said. Kendall sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry." she said as Zach traced circles on her bare back with one finger. " But I'm fine. I promise.And I appreciate your concern. I really do." she said and reached for his hand. "In fact? I'm fabulous." she said happily. "But I was going to call you, anyway." she said. "Zach and I have decided that we absolutely, positively need to spend the entire day together. Alone." she said and shivered a little when his hand moved to the curve of her spine.

She heard her mother make a little impatient noise before she responded. "I see." she said sharply. "And what's the occasion?" Kendall leaned happily against her husbands shoulder as he kissed her neck. "The baby kicked for the very first time today." she said and winced when Erica shrieked right into her ear. "REALLY? Kendall, that's FABULOUS!" she squealed as Kendall held the phone away from her ear a bit. "Oh sweetheart, you must be so excited. And of course, we'll mention it on the air. I'm just sorry we couldn't be there to capture it in person."

Kendall laughed. "Considering we were both stark naked when it happened? I'm not." she said. Erica groaned. "All right. That's more information than I needed to hear." she complained. "But you tell that husband of yours to take it easy on you today." she said. Kendall laughed harder. "Mother, I'm so not discussing this with you anymore. " she said blithely. "Have a nice day.." she said and reached over to hang up the phone. "That was quick." Zach remarked and nuzzled her ear. Kendall sighed happily. "I just decided that it's not worth arguing about anymore." she said. "I know what we have. I know what you are. And I know how you make me feel. If she can't deal with it? That's her problem."

Zach pulled back a little to look at her face and she laughed again. "What? I'm learning at the feet of the Zen Master. Besides, Confucius says 'Respect yourself and others will respect you'. That was in my fortune cookie last week." she explained and he laughed. " So all those Chinese takeout dinners were good for something, weren't they?" he asked and she nodded. "Definitely. But that doesn't mean I'm not sorry we missed out on your dinner last night. I am." she said. "Even if it was for a very good reason." He held onto her head and kissed it. "I'll make you another one today." he promised. "Even better than last nights. Although, I have to tell you, last nights was pretty damned good when I tasted it." She laughed. " That would involve letting you out of bed." she said. "And I'm not sure I'm ready for that." He narrowed his eyes. "And if nature calls? What then?" he asked.

She leaned her chin on her hands and looked thoughtful.."Hmmm..I guess I'll make an allowance for that. Considering I'm in the bathroom a lot more than you are these days, I suppose I'll have to." she mused. "But cooking? I don't know.." she said. "That could take a lot more time than I'm willing to give up." He smiled. "Ah but if you come with me...Who knows what it could lead to?" he asked. "And since you didn't eat last night? You really need to eat this morning". he smoothed his hand up her arm slowly. "I've been known to do some of my best work in the kitchen.." he hinted.

She perked up. "Is that so?" she asked and sat up quickly. "Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?" she demanded and threw back the sheet. He watched her climb out of bed and reach for his discarded shirt. "Nope." she said when he started to get up. "You save your strength." she said and leaned over to pull the sheet up to his waist. "I'll handle breakfast" She held onto his face and smiled. "You look so cute right now. Did I tell you that?" she asked. He looked amused and flattered and embarrassed all at the same time. " Cute?" he asked."I was hoping for Dashing. Debonair. Cute?" he repeated and she laughed. "Cute." she insisted. "Not to mention hot. Sexy. Husbandy. And taken." she kissed him quickly. " Stay there." she warned him and sauntered off to the kitchen. "Husbandy isn't a WORD!" he yelled and heard her laugh.

Husbandy. He wondered if it was normal for a made up word to make someone like himself so ridiculously happy. Probably not. But there was never much room in his life for normalcy, anyway. And if normal meant giving up this, who wanted it anyway? He laughed when he heard her whistling merrily in the kitchen and leaned back against the pillows. If only this nagging worry about Lavery would leave him alone, things would be as close to perfect as he could ever hope for. He was in a maximum security psychiatric facility. There was little or no need for worry. But even a little worry was too much when it came to Kendall and the baby. So he would not do anything about it today. But tomorrow was a different story. Today was a day for all things Husbandy and Fatherly. A day to indulge in the joy that he had found with the remarkable woman he'd been fortunate enough to marry. There would be plenty of time tomorrow for less joyous things.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

_**AN:Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews.:)**_

"Well it's official." Kendall announced with her mouth full. "You are a Renaissance man." Zach smirked ."I'm crushed that it's taken you this long to figure it out." he said. She shrugged and forked up more linguine. " I figured it out awhile back. I just decided that the cooking thing made it official." she said and dropped her napkin on her now empty plate. She pushed back her chair and got to her feet."And you've had enough to eat." she decided and removed his fork from his hand carefully. "I have?" he asked . "Definitely." she said and reached for his hands to pull him to his feet.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked and drew her closer. "I do need my strength, you know. Especially after that exhaustive search for just the right wallpaper." She smirked. "You had plenty of strength after that. And before it. And in between." she said . "And I still haven't decided if it's just the right wallpaper. I'm leaning more towards paint, anyway." she said and looped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for dinner." she said quietly. "It was wonderful.The whole day..everything." she said hesitantly. "It was wonderful.Just what I needed. How did you know that?" she wondered.

He laughed and smoothed her hair off her face. " A very lucky guess." he answered. "It was what I needed. And I'm lucky that it turned out that you felt the same way." She nodded. "You have a habit of doing that. " she said."Figuring out what I need before I do. If you were anyone else, I'd have to hurt you for that." she added."Lucky guesses. " he insisted. "I wouldn't try to tell you what you need. Who would know that better than you do? I hope you don't think that I would ever try and think for you. Or make you do something you don't really want to.." His smile faded . "I wouldn't, Kendall." She nodded. "I know that." she said. "I didn't say that to upset you, I swear it." she said. "Don't be mad, I.." He leaned in and kissed her. "You make me so happy." he said softly. " You've given me so much. How could I ever be mad at you for being yourself?"

A funny thing happened to Kendall just then. She could swear she heard bells ringing. Which was odd, because they'd turned off the phone hours ago. And there was no clock around here with chimes, even the doorbell didn't exactly ring, it was more like a low, discreet buzz. And the nearest church was miles from here. She shook her head lightly. It had to be yet another side effect of pregnancy that none of the books talked about. "Is that a no?" he asked in a confused voice. He hadn't exactly asked her a yes or no question, but there had to be a reason why she was shaking her head.

"What?" she blurted out. He narrowed his eyes. "Where were you just then?" he asked. "And am I allowed to come along?" he wondered and she burst out laughing. " I'm not sure. My ears were ringing, I think." she said. He frowned. "That can't be good. Are you lightheaded? Dizzy?" he asked. She shook her head again. "No. Whatever it was, it's gone now." she said. "What was your question again?" she asked. He laughed. "Never mind. How about we forget all about this mess and go back to bed?" he suggested. She studied him carefully. "Are you sure your neat freak gene can handle that?" she asked. "You're not going to sneak out of bed in the middle of the night and do dishes are you?" she asked. He winced. "That was exactly my plan. And it pains me to think that I'm that transparent." She giggled. "We can avoid that by just doing them now, you know." she said and turned back to the table to start clearing up. "And I still haven't gotten any kitchen action." she reminded him.

He snaked his arms around her from behind. "Kitchen action?" he asked against her ear. "That sounds like a direct to video porn title." She giggled. "So what should I call it?" she asked. " Set My Table, baby?" she volunteered and he chuckled against her ear. " Oven Lovin?" she continued and he laughed again. "Give me those plates." he said and took them from her. "Your ears must still be ringing. Oven Lovin?" he winced. She picked up the glasses and silverware and followed him into the kitchen. "I liked that one." she insisted. He smirked and put the glasses and silverware into the sink. "Stand here." he said and steered her gently to the sink. "If you wanted me to wash, you should have just asked." she said. He stood behind her "You'll want to push up those sleeves." he suggested. "Considering that shirt is dry clean only." She laughed and pushed up the sleeves. Little did he know that she had already decided to co-opt this shirt permanently, and he really wouldn't have to worry about drycleaning it ever again. Maybe she'd tell him later. "Done." she announced. "Next?"

He reached around her to turn on the faucet. "Wash." he said against her ear. She smirked. "That's what you call Kitchen Action?" she pouted. He moved up closer behind her and handed her a dish. "You handle the washing. I'll take care of the action." he said and nibbled at her ear. "Ohhhh." she purred happily. "That's a sneaky way of getting me to do the dishes." she said and he chuckled. " Again. You've found me out." he said and nuzzled her neck. She sighed happily and stuck the dish in her hand under the faucet absently. He'd lifted up her hair to kiss her neck now and the last thing she cared about was whether or not the stupid dish was clean or not. "Um..Zach.." she said when he pushed the shirt aside to kiss her shoulder.

"You missed a spot." he said and reached up to open her top button. "You didn't." she said as his hands pulled the shirt open a bit. His hand moved from her collarbone up to her hair as buried his face in the curve of her neck. She fumbled around with her eyes closed and managed to get the dish into the drainer as he continued to explore her with his mouth. And now his hands had been added to the mix, and as they reached up to undo another button, she reached for another dish. She managed to get it rinsed off without dropping it, which was pretty remarkable considering he was now smoothing his hands over her thighs. First the back. And then the front. And the trip in between nearly caused her to drop a fork down the garbage disposal.

"Close call there." he mused as his hands moved under the shirt and up to her hips. "Nice save." She leaned back against him and his hands moved to her belly."You are impossibly beautiful." he whispered into her ear. "And I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you how glad I am that you let me into your life." She turned her face sideways against his shoulder. " Both of you." he said as his hands caressed her stomach. Kendall smiled and blinked away sudden tears. "You just did." she answered and reached down to shut off the faucet. "And I can think of a few other ways you can tell me. And they don't necessarily involve words." She leaned against his chest and smoothed her hands over his skin. " Words always get me into trouble." she said quietly. "I always say too much. Or the wrong thing. Or not enough." He held onto her tightly. " Then we don't need them, do we?" he asked and she smiled. " Or you could just let me do the talking. For a change." he added and she giggled. "If I thought you meant that? You'd have trouble walking for a week." she said.

He chuckled. "After last night and today? I may have trouble anyway." he said. She leaned back to look at him. "Are we having stamina problems?" she asked gleefully. He narrowed his eyes. "That sounded a bit like a challenge...Was it?" he asked. She shrugged. "If you think you're 'up' to it...why not?" she asked. He smirked. "That was a lousy pun." he said and lifted her into his arms. "I liked it." she said and held onto his neck as he headed for the bedroom . "Not as much as I like this, though." she said as he set her down on her feet at the foot of the rumpled bed. He opened the remaining buttons on her shirt and she untied the drawstring waist of his pajama pants. And when they were both naked they reached for each other in the silent darkness . No words needed.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 

"Kendall." she heard the soft, familiar voice but pretended she didn't. The bed was much too soft and warm and comfortable to leave right now. Besides, if she didn't answer right away, he usually resorted to other measures to try and wake her up. And those other measures were usually fabulous.

Zach knew perfectly well that she was awake. He'd slept right beside her for a month now. And was as well accquainted with her breathing patterns as he was with the rest of her. He also knew that she enjoyed playing this little game as much as he did. And if his wife wanted to play,the least he could do was help her out.

He moved a little closer and pressed his lips to the front of her bare shoulder. "Kendall." he repeated quietly. He absolutely adored every inch of her smooth, lithe body. But her long, graceful neck and soft shoulders were two of his very favorite spots and he gave them both his full attention. "If you're not awake now, I'm losing my touch." he murmured against her throat and she stifled a giggle. "You haven't lost a thing, trust me." she purred and stroked his hair.

He raised his head from her neck and put his cheek downon her pillow. "How are we feeling this morning?" he asked and kissed her nose. "Fine." she answered. "Fat, but fine." she complained. He laughed. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't call yourself fat anymore?" he reminded her. She made a face. " I don't see how I can avoid it. I feel like I should have backup lights and Wide Load written across my butt." He laughed harder. "Only if I get to write it for you. With one of those glittery markers Miranda uses. Purple." he said. She smirked. "Purple would clash with my stretch marks." she said. "And how come you're waking me up so early?" she wondered .

"Because today is the day you and I become television stars. That's why." he answered. "I can't believe you forgot." She groaned and closed her eyes. "Can't we just skip it?" she asked. "I'm sure Mother will be only too happy to send us tapes." "You can skip it if you want to. But I'm not about to miss the television debut of my wife and child." he leaned over to kiss her cheek before he sat up and pulled back the sheet to climb out of bed. "Of course, I was going to make blueberry pancakes." he mused. "But since they're your favorite and I don't really care for them, I guess I'll just skip that and stick with oatmeal." he opened the dresser drawer to get clean underwear. " Or I could eat those leftover cannolis. "

Kendall pulled the pillow off her head and stared at him. " Touch my cannolis and die." she warned him. "And blueberry pancakes alone won't get me out of this bed." she said. He walked over to the bed. "Really? What will? Jewelry? Flowers? Shoes?" he asked.

She reached up to pull him down next to her. " First of all. You forgot to kiss me." she reminded him and circled her arms around his neck. "Second. Using food is a pretty dirty trick. Especially to a fat chick like me." "Watch the fat stuff." he warned her. "Or I'll eat your cannolis and those mallomars you thought I didn't know about." She smirked. "Great. A girl can't even have a secret stash around here. Good thing you haven't figured out where I hid the licorice. " He laughed. "Who says I didn't? I don't like licorice, so I left it alone. " He moved a little closer. "But I am sorry about the kiss part. I don't know how that slipped my mind."

She pouted. "It's not as if I'm easy to miss. I'm the first woman on the left as soon as you turn over." He smiled. " You are easy to miss. Very easy to miss." She smiled. "See, now that works." she decided. "Flattery will get you just about anything you want. And if you toss in blueberry pancakes and a kiss? I think we have a deal." He moved his mouth close to hers . "It's criminal how beautiful you are in the morning." he mused. "Especially now that you've stopped puking." She smirked. " It's liable to return at any moment. So watch yourself." she warned him. He laughed. "Is it safe to approach the area at the moment?" Kendall put her hand up in front of her mouth and breathed on it before she sniffed it discreetly. "If you're willing to risk a little morning breath, I say go for it." He frowned. "You never have morning breath, darling." he said calmly. "You're always as sweet and fresh as newmown hay."

She burst out laughing. "Hay?" she squeaked. He shrugged. "I heard it in a commerical for some feminine hygeine product. Although why anyone would want that area to smell like hay is beyond me.But the sentiment is genuine. Absolutely. I'll pay closer attention to the toothpaste commercials from now on, though. " She smirked. "Thanks. All this talking and no kissing. A girl could get a complex." she hinted and tapped her finger against his chin. He teased her mouth with his. " This is one of my favorite parts of the day." he confessed. " Waking up with you ." She knew he was no longer teasing her. He never teased her about things like that, and if she went searching for a more perfect or heartfelt compliment,she doubted she would find one.

And for the first time today she heard those damned bells again. She'd been hearing them on and off for weeks now, and Dr. Clater had assured her that there was nothing to worry about even if he couldn't find a reason for it. It was still pretty strange. And it happened at the oddest moments. The last time was right in the middle of incredible sex, in fact. But sometimes it happened while she was sitting at her desk in the middle of the day. And it was pretty difficult to explain. She'd kept it pretty much a secret from her very concerned husband, just because it was nothing to worry about ,really. And because it was just plain weird.

"I like it , too. " she admitted. "But my favorite part of the day is just after I open the front door at night." she said and searched his face carefully. "Especially when you're home before I am. There's a light on. And you usually have that smoky kind of jazz music playing.. And it feels like someone lives here. Like a home. Not just an empty place to sleep in." she had no idea why she was saying this. Maybe because it was true. "And even when you're not here before me...I put my purse down and there's the mail with your name on it. And when I hang up my clothes? Your suits are all there. Arranged by color. In alphabetical order."

Zach wondered if she knew how much he loved her. Especially when she was like this. Open and vulnerable and hopeful. Of course she didn't know. He never told her. He'd skirted around the words a million different ways and kept things as light and easy as possible. He never mentioned his fears about Lavery. Or the occasional nightmare he still had now and then about any number of things. But he still wondered if perhaps she knew that he was desperately in love with her, and doing her best not to hurt his feelings. She liked him, felt affection for him. He was sure about that. And the physical part of their relationship was absolutely incredible. Passionate and intense and tender all rolled up into one. But sometimes, when she looked at him the way she was now..Or touched him or kissed him or moved beneath his hands..He wished he could hear the words. He wished he were brave enough to say the words. But having her beside him, seeing her every day was more than a man like himself deserved. To ask for more than that would be greedy.

Kendall wondered if she had said too much. Or frightened him with her weirdness. He seemed to enjoy her quirks and God knows he was more patient with her than any man ever had been before. But sometimes he grew so silent. And she wondered what he was thinking about in that silence. She knew he had bad dreams now and then. Sometimes she felt him startled into wakefulness just a few inches away. And he always reached for her afterwards. She wondered if they were about Maria. Or Ethan. Or any of the other people in the past who had been foolish enough to let him slip out of their lives. She would do anything not to hurt or embarrass him. Anything.And she would rip off the head of anyone else who might try it, too.

The physical part of their relationship was amazing. Sometimes fiery hot, rip your clothes off and let's get to it..and other times, slow and tender and simmering. And sometimes when he looked at her the way he was now..or touched her or kissed her or whispered passionate words against her skin...She wished that she had never made that stupid promise about avoiding anything to do with the L word . If she mentioned it now, he would think she was flighty and ridiculous and fickle. Especially after she went on and on about how no one was ever going to get her to fall into that trap again. And she wasn't really certain that she did love him, anyway. Love was never this easy. Never.Love was insane and painful and a struggle not to lose your senses. So maybe it was just affection. Or lust. Or gratitude. No, it wasn't just gratitude. She was certain of that. And yet she couldn't be certain about anything else at the moment. Except that she wanted what they had stumbled into to continue.

He finally kissed her and it was more than worth the wait. She embraced him tightly and Zach was concerned at the tension in her touch. "Everything okay?" he asked carefully. She nodded against his shoulder and wished she weren't quite so screwed up. He drew back to look at her face. "Are we feeling more agreeable about getting up?" he asked. She laughed. "I haven't checked with my tenant, but for the time being? He goes where I go. So it's a moot point. We're getting up." She climbed out of bed and reached for her robe. He held it up for her and she turned to slip her arms inside it. "thanks." she said and grabbed hold of his arms and put them around her rapidly disappearing waistline. "I didn't upset you with what I said..Did I?" she asked suddenly. The last thing she wanted to appear was clingy and whiny. And needy. Even though she was feeling a bit of all those things right now.

"Only if you didn't mean it." he answered and pulled her back against him. "I did mean it." she said and put her hands over his. "It touched me. I've never really had any place I thought of as home." he said and thought briefly of the casita. That had been the closest thing he'd ever had to a real home. But the life and home he thought he had there had turned out to be nothing more than an illusion. A dream. Life with Kendall was definitely not an illusion. And while it wasn't perfect, it was closer to a dream than he'd ever expected it to be. He had a home now. And a family. A place in the world where he belonged. And even if it wasn't completely the way he would like it to be,he had someone who needed him. Two people that needed him. And it had been so long since anyone had needed him.

He kissed her cheek before he let her go. " Do you want boysenberry or maple syrup?" he asked and held out his hand. She slipped hers inside it. " Both." she said. He made a face. "That combination made you pretty sick the last time.." he said. She frowned. "No it didn't. It was the leftover fried rice that did it." she said. "Did I forget to mention that what I was doing when you found me in the kitchen at three in the morning? Eating." He narrowed his eyes. "You said you were drinking milk." he said suspiciously.

She nodded. "I was. Before the manicotti and after the fried rice. " He made that face again. " At three in the morning." he sighed. She shrugged. "It didn't slow me down until much later if I remember correctly." she brought their linked hands up her mouth and kissed the back of his hand. "And it certainly didn' t hurt the kitchen action one bit." She smoothed her cheek against the back of his hand. "Am I going to have to lock up the leftovers from now on?" he asked. She laughed. "You know better than to ask that question.Or even try to keep me from my leftovers." she said .He sighed. "I suppose so..But someone needs to save your stomach from your appetite.And our child is going to be born addicted to takeout." he complained.

She put his hand carefully around her waist. "Not as long as you're around to make him blueberry pancakes." He rubbed her belly gently. " "Vitamins and juice first.Then pancakes." he bargained just as the baby inside her began to move under his hand."And the baby obviously agrees with me." he said and put his free arm around her shoulders. She put her arm around his waist and leaned against him. "The baby is lucky to have you around. " she said quietly. "And so am I. If I haven't made that perfectly clear by now.."

He kissed the top of her head. "You have." he said. "Thank you." As soon as he staved off her usually ravenous morning appetite with a bit of food he'd place a discreet phone call to Edie. Schedules and meetings and whatever else he was supposed to do today could wait.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 

"Will you stop that?" Zach said and removed the magazine from in front of Kendalls face. "You're missing the best part." Kendall rolled her eyes. " I can't believe you're watching this again." she complained. "The first time live wasn't enough. You had to TIVO it so we could suffer through it again?" she said and reached for the remote in his hand. He held it out of her reach. "You don't have to watch it again. " he volunteered. "And I've already transferred it to a DVD in case you were thinking about erasing it. " he added. She smirked. " Can't get enough of my mother, can you?" she asked. He nodded. "That's it. You've discovered my secret obsession. I married you to get closer to your Mother. There I said it out loud." he said and ducked when she swatted him with the rolled up magazine.

"At least the phone stopped ringing. " she sighed. He laughed. "For now.There's always next week, remember? And it's all free publicity for Fusion." he reminded her. She nodded and put her head down against his shoulder to look at the screen. "Whatever." she said. "But you do look adorable on TV." she decided. He frowned. "I'm never going to get a dashing or a debonair out of you, am I?" he asked and she giggled. " Okay. Dashing. Debonair. And adorable." she amended. "All those ladies who filled out those cards were right. " He groaned and she giggled again.She'd hung up a few of those cards on the refrigerator door,and had the rest of them put into a frame. Edie had been only too happy to hang it in his office and promise to report back to her if even tried to take it down.

"Here it is. I love this part." Zach said and hit pause on the remote. Kendall frowned. "Me sitting at my desk?" she asked. He nodded. "I love the look on your face. " he said. "And the way your nose wrinkles when you concentrate really hard on something." he mused. Kendall glanced at her frozen face on the flat screen. " I look deranged." she decided and he laughed. "You do not.You look like Vivien Leigh." he decided. She picked up her head. "I do not..Do I?" she squeaked and he laughed again. "Yes. You do. " he insisted. "You have the same heart shaped face she had. And the same delicate features. And the same brilliant eyes.." She regarded his face carefully. " You wouldn't kid a fat chick, would you?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes briefly. "No. And I'll just pretend I didn't hear the fat chick remark." he said and put his arm around her. "Look at that face." he said and pointed to the screen. "I was right. That's a face the public loves." he said.

She wanted to ask him if someone else besides the public loved her. But she had no business going there. Going there meant disaster. And what right did she have to ask that question, anyway? None. But if he was this wonderful and attentive and thoughtful and didn't love her, she couldn't help but wonder what a head over heels in love Zach Slater might be like. Stuff like that was definitely not in the cards for someone like herself, anyway. That kind of thing only happened to other people.The Saint Marias and the Greenlees. Miracles and lovers that swoop in and save the day..She hadn't had any personal experiences with those. But he had the saved her day. Saved her life. And he was her lover as well as husband and just about the closest friend she'd ever had. So what more could a girl want? Why was she wishing for something that would only cause her pain? And why was she hearing those damned bells again?

"What are you thinking down there?" Zach asked and peered down at her face against his shoulder. She smiled. "Nothing. " she fibbed. "Did I tell you that I'm glad you talked me into this? Because I am." she said. "This? Could you be more vague?" he asked and she laughed. "If I tried? Probably." she answered and picked up her head. "I meant today. Staying home to watch the trainwreck. Which wasn't nearly as awful as I thought it would be." she said and touched her fingertip to his cheek. "Maybe we'll get through this alive, after all?" he asked. She nodded. "I hope so. I wasn't so sure we could pull it off, you know." she said. He frowned. "You doubted me?" he asked. She shook her head. "No. Mostly myself. I wasn't sure I could convince anyone that I was the happy little wife and mother to be." she said. He moved a stray curl from her cheek. "But you are the happy little mother to be. Aren't you?" he asked.

She smiled. "Mostly. Sometimes I still can't believe that I'm actually doing this." she confessed and put her hands on her belly."I'm hoping that will pass by the time the first contraction hits.And I'm glad you didn't ask about the wife part.." she added "You do know that part makes me happy...Don't you?" she asked.He smiled and put his hand over hers. "Yes. But it's nice to hear you say it, anyway.." he said. She nodded. "When that time does come...I was wondering.." she began. "I know we haven't really talked about what will happen when B day arrives.And I'm not exactly sure how squeamish you are. Or if you even want to be that involved when the time comes. I already talked about it with Binks, and she said that she'd be happy to..What?" she asked when she saw the look on his face.

"Nothing. " he said. "Except I already enrolled both of us in classes. " he winced. "I guess I should have talked to you first, and I planned to, honestly. I just wasn't sure how you would feel about it, or if you had already asked Bianca to be your coach. But she can still be your coach, that's not a problem. I just thought that I should make sure to reserve a spot before..what?" he asked when she burst out laughing. "Nothing." she giggled. "Except I don't think I've ever heard you speak that fast before. " she said. "You sounded a lot like me. " He looked sheepish. "I should have spoken to you about it first. " he repeated. She held onto his face. "I guess we need to work on our communication skills a little. " she said. "Because if you're willing to be there, I would really love to have you with me.With us." she amended.

He held onto one of her hands and kissed it. " I was hoping you would ask. In spite of the fact that I doubt I'll be much more than just in the way. I've never done anything like this before.Although I did help deliver a few sheep in the Australian outback. But it's hardly the same thing." he said and she laughed. "Let's hope not. " she smirked. "So you'll do it?" she asked. He smiled. "Of course I'll do it. I'd love to do it. I can't wait to do it." he said and she laughed. " That makes one of us." she said. "I'm scared to death just thinking about it." she admitted and grasped his hand a little tighter. "But with you there..And Binks."

He smoothed his hand over her cheek. " I'll bring plenty of lollipops. And ice chips. That's what they always do in the movies." he said. She laughed again. "And the little paper bag to breathe into to prevent hyperventilating. Don't forget that. " she added and he laughed. " A designer paper bag.We can't have you breathing into an ordinary brown paper bag." he said just to hear her laugh again. "Imported mineral water ice chips. And gourmet lollipops?" she asked and he nodded. "Absolutely." She studied his face carefully. "Just bring yourself . That will be more than enough." she decided and looped her arms around his neck. "Is it too early for lunch?" she wondered.

He chuckled. "Not if you're hungry." She nodded. "I am. And not just for lunch. Hint. Hint." she said gleefully. "It must be hormones." he said and she shook her head. "Nope. It isn't." she said softly. "I'm allowed to want to make love to my husband. In fact? I think it says it right there on the license. In the fine print." He smiled. "Is it? I'll have to take a look at that someday.Does it go both ways?" he wondered. She narrowed her eyes. "You tell me." she said warily. He pulled her closer. "I was referring to the fine print, Kendall. " he assured her. " There are very few moments in the day when I don't want to make love with you." She kept her eyes narrow. "And these moments would be?" she demanded. He laughed. "You do need to sleep once in awhile. And so do I.And then there's food. And bathroom breaks. And work now and then." She smiled slowly. " All of them overrated." she said."Except for food. But it's a distant second at best." He trailed his fingers over her cheek. "How about you go and get in bed..And I'll bring you lunch." he said in a low voice. "That way we can work on combining two of your favorite things." She grinned. "And risk ruining your beautiful sheets?" she asked. "I don't know if I can let you do that."

He smirked. "I'll risk it." he assured her. "And the sheets are replaceable. You aren't." She blinked. A long time ago they had a brief but memorable conversation about people being irreplaceable. And he'd asked her if that was what she wanted. To be irreplaceable. She didn't realize it until this moment, but it was what she wanted. And not just by any man. But by one man in particular. The man sitting inches away from her caressing her face as if it were made of porcelain. She doubted he would remember that conversation, but he did just call her irreplaceable.No two ways about it. "You know.." she began. "I'm not really that hungry." she decided.He immediately frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. She laughed. "Absolutely nothing." she said."I'd just really like to spend the day alone with you. In bed. Not sleeping. Maybe a little eating eventually. And a bathroom break now and then. Interested?" He stood up and held out his hand. "Fascinated." he answered and helped her to her feet. She held onto both of his hands and touched the ring on his left hand lightly with her thumb.

Zach wondered why she had suddenly grown so quiet and pensive. "Are you certain that you're all right?" he asked. She looked up at his face. " I haven't been quite this all right in a long, long time. " she said quietly. He panicked more than a bit when he saw tears in her eyes. " Kendall? What is it?" he asked and put his hand to her cheek. "Hormones." she fibbed. "I cry when I'm happy now. Like a big disgusting sap." she complained. "I also cry when I'm sad. And yesterday I cried because the vending machine didn't have anymore of those little cheese crackers. That was after the tears over the chipped nail polish and before the ones over the white out I spilled all over the desk. " she said. He smiled, but it was bit unsure. "Are you sure that's all it is?" he asked.

She nodded. It would be pointless to tell him the real reason for her tears. How lame would 'I think I might be in love with you in spite of ranting on and on about never, ever falling into anything remotely like that again and I'll understand completely if you want to end this thing now' sound? Very. Like a big, spoiled, fickle brat. And he deserved much more than that. He put his hand into her hair and drew her head down against his neck. "Okay." he said in spite of the fact that he really didn't believe it. Perhaps she was thinking of someone else. Ethan. Or Ryan. And wondering about might have beens. But she said she was all right. And happy. And he had to take her word for that or risk losing her.

He kissed the top of her hair. "I think it's probably exhaustion. I did wake you up earlier than usual." he said. "And you do need rest." She looked up at his face. " Will you still come with me?" He smiled. " Absolutely." Something was definitely bothering her. Zach could tell by the look in her eyes. Which only made it more important that the time they spent together now be special. Because there was no telling how long it might last. He put his arm underneath her legs and lifted her easily into his arms. She laughed. "And you won't be able to keep doing that much longer without a truss." she said. "Please." he scoffed. "I've been working out." he informed her as they headed for the bedroom. She laughed again at the serious look on his face."Have you?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes. With the heavy weights.Just in case this situation came up again. " he answered. "I like to be prepared."Kendall giggled as he kicked the door closed deftly behind them.

"I see you decided to throw your dinner instead of eating it. Again." the guard said in a disgusted voice. "You know what this means. " he said and picked up the tray from the floor. "No more TV privledges for you." he said and flicked off the set. "And you bought yourself a ticket to the lockdown room for the next 24 hours." The man seated at the table stared straight ahead as if he didn't hear a word. He did, but it didn't matter. He could survive 24 hours in lockdown. He had before. This jerkwad guard was just another person standing in the way of what needed to be done. But all of that would change eventually. Maybe sooner than later. That lying bitch was on TV passing off his child as a Cambias. Probably for money. Or revenge because her little plan to trap him didn't work out quite the way she planned. She'd managed to land herself a pretty big fish, but that wouldn't stop him. First he'd find his wife, and then he'd take care of that damned kid. He glared at the guard who shoved him to his feet. All of them would pay for not believing his warnings. All of them.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 

"Edie, are you sure this is all of it?" Zach asked impatiently. Edie frowned. "And why would I be holding out on you?" she demanded. He looked sheepish. "I have no idea. " he said. "Forgive me. I didn't get much sleep last night." he said. Edie smiled. "For a good reason, I hope?" she asked. Zach sighed a little. "Probably not the reason you're thinking of..But yes. It was good. Kendall woke up at 2 in the morning because the baby was awake and refused to stop kicking her. So she decided that if she wasn't going to be allowed to sleep? Neither was I." he said.

Edie laughed. "Good for her. " she said. " And I get the feeling you didn't mind missing sleep one bit." He chuckled. " I didn't. But if I'm grumpy this afternoon, you'll know why." he said. She patted his shoulder. " Get used to it, Daddy. The real sleepless nights haven't even started yet.How about a little more coffee?" He laughed. "I've had about a gallon already, thanks." he said. She nodded. "I'll leave you alone with your paperwork, then." she said . He nodded absently . "Thanks, Edie." he said . She regarded him silently for a moment and wondered if she should ask what was obviously bothering him. He'd been so different these past few months.Happier and more relaxed than she'd ever seen him. But today something seemed a little off. Maybe it was just the lack of sleep. Or expectant father jitters. She decided not to interfere with the man's personal business and left the room.

"Damn it." Zach swore softly and closed up the file. The investigator he'd hired to keep track of Lavery had found nothing out of the ordinary.It was completely his own paranoia, really. He was certain the Police would have told him if this situation had changed. But those dreams continued to haunt him, and taking a bit of control over the situation made him feel better, even it wasn't really necessary. He picked up another folder and opened it. And realized it wasn't part of the bunch of reports that the investigator had sent over, but copies of insurance forms from Dr. Clater. Kendall must have left them here after their appointment yesterday.

He scanned it briefly, just out of curiosity. And peered a bit closer at one line. Childs blood type. AB . He frowned and searched through the pile of folders at the side of his desk until he found the one he needed and opened it quickly. Laverys blood type was O, Greenlees blood type was A. He'd had the investigator obtain a copy of their medical histories in case a problem occured with the child later on. He wasn't exactly a biology expert, but even he knew that A plus O didn't add up to AB. Which could mean one of two things. There was a mistake in the paperwork somewhere. Or Hayward had screwed around with something.

He gathered up the files he needed and shoved the rest into the bottom desk drawer before he locked it and pocketed the keys. He walked quickly to the door and opened it. "Edie?" he called out. "Yes?" she answered. "I'm leaving. Probably for the day. If you need me.." "I won't!" she called back. He smirked and walked over to stick his head inside her door. "That's very nice." he said and she chuckled. "Would you prefer I didn't have things under control?" she wondered. "And if you're off to see Kendall, tell her thank you . I loved the body lotion she sent over. Fabulous." she added. "We're definitely changing brands."

Zach frowned. " We are?" he asked. Edie nodded. "Yes. We are. Kendall and I decided that it was pretty stupid not to do a little cross promotion.And she said to tell you that she won't even mention the fact that she thought of it before you did. " she grinned. " I like your wife. She has your number." He looked sheepish. " Don't spread that around." he warned her and she giggled. "No problem. " He nodded. "Thanks. And if Kendall calls...tell her that I'll see her tonight." Edie frowned. "So you're not sneaking off early to meet her? I could have sworn you were.." she said. He smiled. " It's just a little bit of business that needs clearing up. " he said vaguely ."I'll see you later." Edie nodded and frowned again after he was gone. Something was definitely off.

"I'm so glad you suggested this." Kendall said and picked up another scone. "I'll bet you didn't expect me to eat you out of house and home, though." she added. Myrtle Fargate chuckled. "That's what they're here for darlin'. Not just decoration. Enjoy." she said. Kendall bit into the scone blissfully. "Zach would love these. " she said after she swallowed. "He loves cranberries." Myrtle nodded. That was at least the tenth time Kendall had mentioned her husband in the last half hour. He loved Earl Grey tea. And clotted cream and strawberries. And cranberries. Myrtle was certain that he loved his wife, as well. Up until today, she wasn't quite so sure that his wife felt the same way. Hence the invitation to tea.

Bianca had requested that she keep an eye on both of them, and keep her updated, and she was more than happy to comply . She'd been to the Casino a couple of times on the pretense of playing the slots, but she was really on a mission to discover what was behind this business arrangment marriage. And it was as plain on the nose on her face that Zach Slater was a man in love with his wife. That dour expression he'd worn so often in the past was gone and he spoke with glowing affection about his wife and their life together. The word Love was never mentioned, but it didn't have to be. Bianca had already told her about the trip to Paris, and Zachs' confession about his true feelings for Kendall. The sticky thing here was that these were two stubborn people. Both completely convinced that they were unworthy of love. But Kendall was as besotted with her husband as he was with her.

"I'll give you some to take home for him." Myrtle mused. "And you tell him next time I'll expect him to come along with you for a visit. " she added. Kendall smirked. " I keep him away from that Casino way too much as it is." she said. Myrtle smirked back. " Honey, you've got things that Casino can't offer. I doubt he minds at all." she said. Kendall laughed. "I don't think he sees it quite the way you do, but thanks." Myrtle frowned. " What does that mean?" she demanded. Kendall shrugged. "Nothing. Except he likes what he does. Stop fishing." she warned. Myrtle laughed. " I will not." she answered calmly. "I've no doubt the man likes what he does. But I'm also positive he likes you a lot more than any old slot machine."she said. Kendall wiped off her fingers on a napkin. "Oh , I'm pretty sure he likes me." she said quietly. Myrtle smiled. "Absolutely. Why wouldn't he? " she asked. Kendall shrugged and kept silent. All this talk about her husband had set her ears ringing again.

"Sweetheart?" Myrtle continued and reached for Kendalls hand. "What aren't you telling me?" she asked. Kendall avoided her gaze. "I think we've pretty much covered everything. I told you about my stretch marks. And my heartburn. And the Lamaze classes and the TV stuff. I think that's it." Myrtle took the shredded napkin out of Kendalls' hand and put her hand under her chin gently. " I don't think so." she said quietly and raised Kendalls face towards hers. "So when did it happen, darling?" she asked carefully. "When did that line of bs the two of you fed me at your Mothers' party turn into the truth?" Kendall furrowed her brow. "Excuse me?" she asked. Myrtle laughed. "I've heard that's your favorite way of avoiding a direct question nowadays. Your husband seems to think it's adorable." she said and watched Kendall blush. "Give it to me straight, darling. I promise not to tell a soul. " she said soothingly.

Kendall put down her tea cup. "I already have. And I don't care who you tell. " she insisted. Myrtle laughed. " Tell it to someone else, lovey. I went along with your little story at Erica's party because I didn't want to cause you any more grief." she said carefully. "And because I think you could do a lot worse than a man like Zach Slater." she added. Kendall looked up quickly. "I know that, trust me. I have." she said. Myrtle smiled. " We all have, darling. Mistakes are part of life. Nothing to be ashamed of. " she said soothingly. "Tell me something. Is he good to you?" she asked. Kendall looked up again. "Of course he is. " she snapped. Myrtle smiled. "Don't sound so insulted, sweetheart. You've had men who claimed to love you treat you very, very badly. I was just asking. " Kendall reached for the older womans hand. "I know that. And I'm sorry. " she sighed. "I'm all over the place lately. Worse than usual." she complained and rubbed her belly. "And my husband has never claimed to love me. You were right. That story we told you at Mother's party was bs." she said quietly. "This marriage was a business deal. "

Myrtle sighed. "I see." she said. " And you said was. Isn't it still a business deal?" she asked. Kendall looked at her sideways. " Honey. I know about the baby." Myrtle said gently. "And before you bite my head off,I promised Bianca I wouldn't tell a soul. And now I'm promising you. I won't tell a soul." she said and touched Kendall's cheek. "You did a lovely thing, darlin'." she said soothingly. "And I'm not surprised by that at all." she reached for the tissue box on the end table when Kendall started to cry. "And it really doesn't matter how that baby got here." Myrtle continued. "not in the grand scheme of things. What's important is who it belongs to now. You and your husband. And that child inside you couldn't be in better hands. " she said soothingly. Kendall wiped her eyes. "I'm not so sure about that, Myrtle." she said sadly. "And I'm not talking about Zach. He's been absolutely wonderful about everything. And this isn't exactly what he bargained for when he proposed."

Myrtle rubbed her back soothingly. " Why did he propose, sweetheart?" she asked. Kendall shrugged. "To get his casinos back." she answered. "And I turned him down. It was only after I found myself knocked up and alone that I decided to accept. " Myrtle smiled at Kendalls choice of words. "But he knew about the baby, didn't he?" she asked. Kendall nodded. "He did. Even I'm not that selfish. I told him everything." Myrtle nodded. "And he asked you again in spite of all that. Which means that I'm right. He's a good man. " Kendall sighed. "I know that. And he deserves better than being stuck in a loveless marriage with a child that isn't his." she said. Myrtle smiled. "Apparently he doesn't think so. And neither do I." she said. "And who said this was a loveless marriage?" she demanded.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 

"I did." Kendall said and wiped her eyes. "I'm not saying that he doesn't care about me. And the baby.He's been wonderful to me. " she said. Myrtle sighed and reached for tissue box again. "And you haven't been just as wonderful for him?" she asked. Kendall laughed bitterly. "Me? No. " she answered. "Outside of helping him get his Casinos back, I can't think of one thing I've given him that remotely equals everything he's given me." she complained.

Myrtle smiled. "I doubt that." she mused. "But let's just say that's true." she continued. "And that he's given you all you say he has. And asked for nothing in return. Why would a man do that? Especially a man like Zach? He doesn't strike me as the type that's easily bamboozled." Kendall shrugged and wiped her nose. "Because we made a deal. " she said. "And he's not the type to go back on his word." she said sadly.

Myrtle laughed. "Sweetheart. You can't possibly be this dumb." she said and shook her head. "What would you say if I told you that I know for a fact the man is in love with you?" she asked. Kendall narrowed her eyes. "He told you that?" she asked immediately. Myrtle shook her head. "No. He didn't. He didn't have to. You think that someone as old as I am hasn't been around long enough to know what a man in love looks like? Or sounds like?" she asked.

Kendalls' face fell. " He's very convincing, isn't he?" she asked. Myrtle frowned. "If you weren't pregnant? I'd kick you right in your butt." she snapped. "Honestly, the two of you have raised dancing around the truth to an art form. You're the Astaire and Rogers of Dancing around the truth." she complained.

Kendall looked at her suspiciously. "The truth? " she asked. "I've told you the truth. " Myrtle nodded. "Yes, of course. The truth as you see it. From where I sit? Things look a little different." she mused. "That husband of yours? He loves you.And not just as a friend. Or a business partner. He's in love with you,darling. " Kendall shook her head. "I think you're being a hopeless romantic, Myrtle." she said.

Myrtle shrugged. "I've never denied that I am. But I can also read people pretty well, lovey." she said and reached for Kendalls' hand. " He's as terrified of it as you are, sweetheart. Of course he wouldn't tell me. He didn't really have to. " Myrtle answered and noticed the way Kendall shook her head absently as if to clear it. "What's wrong?" she asked immediately. Kendall sighed. "Nothing. It's just these damned ears." she complained and banged her palm against her head.

"Your ears?" Myrtle asked. Kendall nodded. " They ring. And not just some little buzz. Bells. Loud clanging bells. It's like Switzerland in my head sometimes." she complained. Myrtle looked amused. Bianca had mentioned bells ringing and Angels singing as Kendall way of gauging herself in love or not. Apparently, she wasn't the only hopeless romantic around here. Kendalls subconcious was giving her a tweak. And not just a little one, either. God, how did these people make it this far without her? "The Doctor says it's nothing to worry about. It just happens at the weirdest times." she continued. Myrtle examined her face carefully. "Really? How odd. Like when?" she asked. Kendall shrugged. " I don't know. The other day it happened when I was just sitting at my desk. And then again in the car driving home. I'm sure it's probably just hormones or something." she said.

Myrtle laughed. " Oh I'm sure it's hormones. " she said calmly. "So what were you doing when you were sitting at your desk?" she asked suddenly. Kendall frowned. "Working." she answered. "Well, trying to anyway. The stupid bells made it a little difficult." she said. Myrtle nodded. "I see. So you weren't able to concentrate. And perhaps your mind drifted off..To other things?" she asked. Kendall shrugged. "I guess. It's been known to happen." she said. "Is there a reason for all these question?" she asked. Myrtle patted her hand. "Of course there is, dearie. All in good time. So when you were driving home..What were you thinking about?" she asked. Kendall looked confused. "I don't remember." she said. "Probably about how much I hate sitting in traffic. " she said. "Or what to have for dinner that won't shoot my blood pressure up or make my ass any wider than it is already." she smirked and Myrtle chortled. "I see. So your mind could have drifted off again, couldn't it?" she asked merrily. Kendall shook her head. "Why don't you save us both a lot of trouble and spit it out, Myrtle." she suggested.

Myrtles smiled. "Fine. I will." she said. " You hear these bells when your subconcious takes over. And when you're thinking or talking about your husband.I'm not a head shrinker, but I think any good one worth his salt would tell you the same thing." she decided. Kendall furrowed her brow and then burst out laughing. "Myrtle. Honey. I know you mean well." she began. "But I think you're losing it." she said. Myrtle frowned. "That's a helluva way to respect your elders, sweetheart." she said. "So I'll pretend I didn't hear that. So do you hear these bells when he's around? When he kisses you? When you make love?" she demanded. Kendall's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" she asked. Myrtle smirked. "How did I know you would say that? Answer the question." she insisted. Kendall looked slightly queasy. " Sometimes." she admitted. Myrtle smiled. "I see. And I think I have a way to help you stop it." Kendall frowned. "You do?" she asked. Myrtle nodded. "I do. Are they still ringing?" she asked. Kendall sighed. "Yes. " she answered. Myrtle held onto her hands. "Try this. " she said . "Say 'I love Zach. I'm in love with Zach." she said.

Kendall laughed. "What the hell is this, Myrtle? A carny trick or something?" she asked. Myrtle glared at her . "You want to hear bells for the rest of your life? You want to be my age and still have Switzerland inside your head?" she snapped. Kendall made a face. "No, thanks." she said. Myrtle smiled calmly. "So humor a crazy old lady and say it." she urged. Kendall shook her head. " You are definitely losing it." she said and Myrtle pinched her lightly on the arm. "OW." she complained and rubbed the spot. "Please. That was a love tap . Say it." she demanded

. Kendall sighed. "Fine. I love Zach." she said quickly. "Satisified? My ears are still ringing." she complained. Myrtle sighed. "Honey. Now say it like you mean it. And not as if you're talking about a favorite pair of shoes." she said. Kendall rolled her eyes. "Fine. I love Zach." she repeated. And frowned immediately afterwards. "Go on. " Myrtle urged with a smile on her face. "I already said it." Kendall said in a distracted voice. The bells were gone. Most of the time they faded into a low tinkle before they disappeared. But this time they'd just vanished. That never happened before.

"Not all of it. If you want them gone for good, you have to say the whole thing. And mean it. Say I'm in love with Zach." Myrtle urged. "You're in love with Zach?" Kendall snarked and Myrtle glared at her. And she had a feeling it wasn't just a coincidence that those damned bells started ringing again. "I.." Kendall stammered and shook her head. Myrtle grabbed her hand. "Say it sweetie. I promise the world won't end if you do." she said gently. "And if you need me to explain how it's possible to you? I will. You like being with him. " she continued. "You look forward to seeing him at the beginning and the end of the day. And all the moments in between. Being with him makes you happy. Have I said anything that isn't true yet?" she asked. Kendall shook her head again. "Good. " Myrtle smiled. "And he's good to you. And good for you. You don't have to be better or different or someone you aren't when you're with him. He's your safe place, isn't he?" she asked gently.

Kendall started to cry in spite of the bells still ringing inside her head and Myrtle reached for her and embraced her tightly. "It's all right, sweetheart." she said gently. "Love doesn't always mean pain. And sometimes it sneaks up on you while you're not looking." She stroked Kendalls hair gently and smiled. " You've been looking for a long time, sweetheart. I know that. And when you stopped looking, fate took over and dropped it into your lap. It's funny how life works sometimes." she mused. "And all you have to do is say it out loud, darling. To the person it's meant for."

Kendall drew back from Myrtle and wiped her eyes. "I can't." she said. "Not after everything I said about never falling into that trap again. Myrtle I married him to protect myself from this. I can't do that to him. He married me for the same reason. Because we both suck at love." she said. Myrtle rolled her eyes. "The way you kids talk astounds me. " she complained. "Love isn't something you just give up like a bad habit." she said. "And if you're lucky enough to find it when you're weren't looking? You count your blessings and grab hold of it with everything you've got." She touched Kendalls' cheek with her finger. "Darling. If ever two people deserved to find each other, it's you and your husband. You have a real chance at happiness, sweetheart. Don't let it get away without a fight. And don't let pride or fear keep you from it." she said gently. "The man loves you. Let yourself love him back. Those bells will disappear for good. I promise."

The doorbell rang just as Myrtle finished and she looked up. " You stay where you are." she told Kendall. "I'm not through with you. Have another scone." she winked and got up to answer the door. "Mrs. Fargate. I hope I'm not intruding." Zach said as soon as the door opened. Myrtle grinned. "Of course you aren't, darling. If this isn't a sign from heaven, I don't know what is. Come in." she held open the door for him. He hesitated. "I don't want to keep you, Mrs. Fargate. I've been looking for Kendall and.." he glanced inside the living room and saw her sitting on the sofa. "She's here, lovey. Come in." Myrtle said gently. Zach nodded. "Thank you." he said politely and noticed Kendall wiping her eyes. "Kendall?" he asked and moved towards her. "Is something wrong?"

"No. " she said immediately. "Hormones." she said. "What are you doing here?" she wondered. "Is something wrong?" Myrtle sighed and shook her head as she closed the door. "Sit." she ordered Zach. "Mrs. Fargate, I.." he began. "I said .SIT." she insisted and glared at him. Kendall stifled a giggle. " Resistance is futile." she said and moved over to make room for him. He looked at Myrtle carefully and then at Kendall. "All right. But are we alone here?" he asked calmly. Myrtle frowned. "Yes. We are." she said. He nodded. "Fine. I could use your input on this. Both of you." he said . "Sit please, Mrs. Fargate." he said and waited until she did so before he sat down next to Kendall. "Okay. Now you're making me nervous." Kendall said warily . He smiled. "It's going to be okay, Kendall." he said soothingly. "Mrs. Fargate." he began and turned his attention to her. "Bianca tells me that she's informed you fully about our situation. " he said. "Is that true?" he wondered. Myrtle shrugged. "She may have filled me on a little here and there." she said vaguely. Zach smiled. "So you're aware of the situation surrounding our child and it's conception?" he added.

Kendall's mouth dropped open. "Zach...I don't think.." she began. He patted her hand. "Humor me. Please?" he asked gently. Myrtle laughed lightly. "You mean the turkey baster nonsense? Yes." she answered. "I told Bianca that I thought Kendall was being way too generous to those two ingrates, but what do I know?" she asked. Zach chuckled. "A great deal, Mrs. Fargate. " he said and pulled out some papers from his inside pocket. "I was going over some paperwork. " he began. "Insurance forms. From Dr. Clater." He opened up the papers in his hand and handed them to Kendall. "Normally I would handle something like this myself. But this was your decision in the first place. And before I go off accusing someone of something that could affect the child, I thought you deserved to hear this first..." he began. She frowned and looked at the paper in her hand blankly. "What am I looking for? Dr Clater said everything was just fine."

Zach nodded. "Everything is fine. The child is healthy and that's the most important thing." he said. "Look at the blood type, Kendall." he said quietly. She looked at the paper again. "AB." she said aloud. "I still don't understand." she added. Zach smiled slightly. "You mean you don't know Lavery's blood type?" he asked. She smirked. "I may have a long time ago. The only thing I remember about it now was the color. Red." she said. He nodded. "Well it's O. " he said. "And Greenlee's is A. High School Biology was a long time ago..but even I know that A plus O doesn't add up to AB." he said.

Kendall's face turned white and for a scary moment Zach thought she might faint. He took the papers from her hand and moved closer. "I'm sorry. " he said immediately. "I shouldn't have been so blunt." Myrtle handed her a cup of tea. "Drink this sweetheart." she said soothingly. "You're as pale as a ghost." Zach took the cup from Myrtle when Kendall didn't move. "Kendall. " he said quietly. "Whatever this is, we're going to fix it. It's going to be all right. I promise." he said. She looked at him blankly. "It's a paperwork mistake. Right?" she asked weakly. "I mean..It has to be. I was there when Greenlee stole those samples. I was there when David..."

"Oh God. Hayward?" Myrtle asked. "Bianca didn't tell me he was mixed up in this." she said. Zach looked at her. "That was my first thought." he said. "But it's possible that it's just a clerical error." he said. Myrtle looked at him carefully. "You don't really believe that, do you?" she asked. He avoided her gaze and turned back to Kendall. " I know if he's done something to hurt Kendall he'll pay for it." he said calmly and set down the tea cup. "That I can guarantee." Her silence was more frightening to him than anything, and she was still so pale. "Maybe you should lie down. Or at least put your feet up." he said. She looked at him blankly for a moment and then blinked. "No." she said evenly. "What I should do is hunt down David Hayward and scalp him. An inch at a time. With a very dull knife." she snapped. Zach smiled. " I have a few dull knives I'll be happy to loan you." he said and held onto her hand. "It's not a clerical error. " she said quietly. "He did something. I just wish I could figure out what. " she added.

"Or why." Zach added. "Oh I know why." Myrtle cut in. "Because he's a no good, rotten louse." she said. "And I'm sure it had something to do with Greenlee." She looked at Kendall. "Honey, did he say anything about this that you can remember? " she asked. Kendall shrugged. "He was a little hesitant.. Until we ponied up cash. Then he decided to go along with it.He wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea, though." she said and narrowed her eyes..."In fact, he was pretty convinced that Greenlee and Ryan having a baby together was a really bad idea." she added.

Myrtle smirked. "Even a blind squirrel gets a nut once in awhile." she mused. "And he's always had a soft spot for Greenlee because of Leo." Kendall nodded. "So keeping her and her eggs out of this would be something he would do. " she said. "And he did knock me out for one of the procedures he did. Oh shit, how stupid am I?" she complained. "He told me that things would go much more smoothly if I were completely unconscious. He's the one that's going to be completely unconscious when I get through with him." she snapped angrily.

"We don't know anything for sure yet." Zach said and rubbed her arm. "Except that Lavery can't be this child's father. It's impossible." He avoided her gaze carefully before he continued. " And I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry that Hayward took away from you." Kendall put her hand under his chin to turn his face to hers. "I'm not." she said. "I let go of Ryan a long time ago. I did this mostly to help ease my guilty conscience. Not because I wanted a piece of Ryan." She smoothed his cheek with her hand and regarded his face intently .

Myrtle sighed a little as she watched them interact. Especially when Zach held onto Kendalls hand and brought her palm up to his lips. If she were twenty years younger...she sighed again and shook her head. Twenty years or fifty, it wouldn't make much of a difference to the man in question. It was obvious he only had eyes for his wife. Even if the child belonged to the man in the moon, she doubted that would change his mind. "Who do you suppose the child belongs to?" she asked gently. Zach held onto Kendall's hand. "It belongs to us, Mrs. Fargate. That hasn't changed." he answered without taking his eyes from Kendalls face.

Myrtle smiled. "That's gorgeous, lovey. Beautiful." she said happily. "But you two need to find out for the child's sake. God forbid there's a medical problem.." she began. Zach nodded. "I agree. That's the only reason I held onto Ryan and Greenlee's personal information. I don't suppose we'll need it anymore now." Myrtle nodded. "Just as a matter of curiosity..." she said. "What's your blood type, Zach?" she asked. Kendall smirked. "Myrtle. Don't even go there." she said. "I know you're the Queen of Sappy Romance and happy endings. But that scenario is impossible. And we don't even know if I'm the egg maker here. God only knows who might be if David is involved." she said sadly.

Myrtle didn't miss the disappointment in her voice, and she noticed that Zach didn't, either. He smiled. "We're going to find out. I promise." he assured her. "Your blood type is A. The same as Greenlee.So there's a good chance that you are the egg donor." he said. She nodded. " And yours?" she asked. He shrugged. "It's not important." he insisted. Kendall narrowed her eyes. "Says who? " she snapped. "Spill it." she demanded. "Literally? You want me to cut myself?" he asked and ducked when Kendall whacked him on the shoulder.

Myrtle laughed. "Play nice, children." she said easily. "And you'd better give it up, Mr. Mysterious.It's two against one here. And you might be bigger than both of us,but we're not afraid to fight dirty. Are we Kendall?" she asked. Kendall grinned. "You bet we aren't. And my husband already knows that. So...unless you want some of that mystery blood of yours to ruin my very favorite suit.." she smoothed her hand over his lapel gently. "Spill." she urged him. His eyes grew darker. "Fine. It's AB." he said quietly.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 

"Oh my. " Myrtle smiled. "That does complicate things, doesn't it?" she asked. Kendall looked startled, and then hopeful. And then crestfallen. "Not really. " she said quietly. "It's just a really weird coincidence, that's all. " she insisted. "It's not as if Zach has...Well...Made a deposit ...I mean...In anyplace besides.." she stammered and Myrtle raised her eyebrows. "So he has made a few deposits? You lucky girl." she said gleefully. "Myrtle. " Kendall cut her off. "Well." Zach cleared his throat nervously. "Now that our sex life is out in the open..I suppose I should admit something." he said.

Kendall frowned. "Such as?" she asked. He shrugged. "Remember the day we ran into each other at the hospital? I was leaving the elevator just as you were getting on and you were wearing that black suit and those sexy shoes with the straps around the ankle." he said. Kendall smirked. "I remember. And thanks for the wardrobe compliments. Could you just spit it out?" she asked. He looked sheepish. "It's embarrassing." he admitted. Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well I doubt it's anymore embarrassing than a routine GYN exam. Right Myrtle?" she asked.

Myrtle grinned. "You betcha, sweetheart. So did the big bad Doctor make you put your feet in the stirrups, Zach?" she asked and Kendall giggled. "And don't forget the paper dress. " she added. "Did he make you wear the paper dress, honey?" she asked. Zach smirked. " You two weren't kidding about fighting dirty, were you?" he asked. "Nope." Kendall said and reached for his hand. "We promise not to tell a soul. " she said quietly and linked their fingers together.

He exhaled. "Fine. I was at the hospital that day for an insurance physical." he said. "It was supposed to be done by Joe Martin. But he was called away because of an emergency. So another Doctor did it. Dr. Wilson. The Head of Urology." he explained. Myrtle leaned back in her chair and smiled. This was getting really, really good. Much better than the Soap Operas on TV. "Urology?" she asked pointedly and watched him blush.

"Yes. It was just a routine physical. So I was a little surprised when he recommended..." he waved his hand and Myrtle stifled a laugh. "A deposit?" she suggested. He smirked. "Yes. And ordinarily, I prefer to keep my deposits limited to more intimate situations." he said. "But he is the Head of Urology. And he assured me it was fairly routine. " he looked at Kendall. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence." he said quickly. Kendall smiled. "And if it isn't?" she asked and watched his expression change from apologetic to briefly hopeful to dark again. "I don't think we should talk about this until we're absolutely certain." he said quietly. "It's probably just a coincidence." he insisted.

"Oh PLEASE." Myrtle barked. "You two are impossible." she complained. "Stubborn as mules and afraid to get your hopes up. And don't you dare mention the Cambias curse or so help me I'll smack you." she warned Zach. "You fell in love with this child when there was no possibility that it might be yours. And now that there is, it's too late to change your mind about it." Zachs eyes flashed. " Thank you, Mrs. Fargate. I realize that most people in this town think I'm that shallow. I wasn't aware that you were one of them. "

Myrtle smiled sweetly. " I'm not,sweetheart." she said carefully. "I just want you to see how wonderful this could be.If you'll let it." She glanced at Kendall who seemed heartbroken at his reaction. Zach followed her eyes to Kendalls face and his eyes softened. "Don't tell me that you wouldn't be able to love this child if it were yours. " she warned him. "Because I know that's a lie. You can play the hardass all you want with other people. But you can't play it with me. " She put her hand at the back of his hair ."I know you too well now. Cambias curse be damned." she exhaled. "I love you too much to let you doubt yourself that way."

Zach blinked and Myrtle smiled and rose quietly to her feet to discreetly leave them alone. She could hear just as well from the kitchen, anyway.

"What?..What did you say?" he asked in a hoarse voice. Kendall smiled. It was annoying as hell, but Myrtle was right again. The bells were gone. And the only thing she could hear inside her head was the sound of her own heart beating and his incredibly sexy voice. And that beat the hell out of bells, anyday. "I think you heard me." she said quietly. "But I'll repeat it. No problem." she said. "I love you. I'm in love with you. "

He pulled her closer. "You love me?" he asked and Kendall was astounded by the look in his eyes. Vulnerable and brimming with emotion. The mask was gone again now. Hopefully for good. "Why do you make it sound as if that's impossible?" she asked. "You're the most lovable man I've ever met." she decided. "Given the chance? I bet half the women in this town would fall in love with you. They're never going to get that chance, of course. Not with me around. " She touched his lips gently with her finger . "And I'm not just saying this because you might be the biological father of this baby. I'm saying it because you are already it's father.And it happened long before that ever became a genuine possibility. " she smiled at his teary eyes. "How could I not love you for that?" she wondered. "How could I not love you for a millon other reasons? Like your kindness? And this big, tender heart?" she put her hand on his chest. "And it has nothing to do with gratitude. Or anyone or anything else but you." She touched the stray tear that trickled down his cheek with her thumb. "What about bells?" he asked. "And angels?" She smiled. "Overrated. Unnecessary. Why would I need any of that when I have you?And you ring my bell just fine, thanks." she said and moved closer to him.

"I do have you, don't I?" she asked hesitantly. "I won't ask for anything more than what we have now, I promise. If telling you the truth ruined it, I'm still glad I took the risk." she decided defiantly.He held onto her face and tilted it up to his. "You haven't ruined anything." he said and wiped her tears. "You've just made me happier than I could have ever imagined. And luckier than a man like me has any right to be. And you make me wish that I were brave enough to have told you this sooner. I love you, Kendall. I'm in love with you. I have been for months. " His eyes searched her face intently and she smiled. "We violated our agreement, didn't we?" she asked. He smiled. "Yes. We did.And I promise not to tell anyone if you won't." She laughed. "I'm sure Myrtle will take care of anyone who hasn't already figured it out. Won't you Myrtle?" she called out. "NO PROBLEM, HONEY!" Myrtle called back.

Zach laughed. "See? It's covered." Kendall said calmly." And what we're going to do now is go right down to Dr Clater and have him do whatever tests are necessary to figure this out. And then we're going to take the results over to David and you're going to hold them for me while I kick his ass." she said. Zach laughed harder. "I would love to see that, actually. But I've already been to see Hayward. He's in Switzerland with Greenlee. But I was hoping you'd suggest seeing Dr. Clater. I'd like to talk to Dr. Wilson while we're at it, too. If you're feeling up to it..Are you?" he wondered. She laughed. "Are you kidding? I feel like I had a triple mocha latte instead of herb tea. Bring it on." she said. He nuzzled her hair and she sighed. "I love when you do that." she confessed and he chuckled. " I'm glad. Because I have no intention of giving it up. " he embraced her tightly. "I love you, Kendall. " he whispered . "It sounds so inadequate." She held onto him just as tightly. "It's not inadequate. It's everything. I love you, too." she said.

Myrtle heard the silence and decided that she'd played eavesdropper long enough. She pushed open the kitchen door and peeked her head out just in time to see them kissing. She watched for a long few minutes with a happy grin on her face until she decided to clear her throat to get their attention. It didn't work. She stepped closer and let the door close behind her.

"AHEM." she cleared her throat loudly as she approached the sofa. "Mrs. Fargate." Zach murmured against Kendalls cheek. "You have impeccable timing." He laughed at the expression on Kendalls face when he pulled away from her slightly. "A few minutes longer and you might have had to throw cold water on both of us." he said. Kendall smirked. "Don't give her any ideas." she said. Myrtle hooted. " I already have those ideas, honey. So are we all squared away now? All of our confessions have been made?"

Kendall looked at her. "Did you miss that part?" she asked. Myrtle shrugged. "You need to speak up a little. Or I need my hearing aid adjusted." she complained. Kendall giggled and got to her feet. "You were right." she said quietly and embraced the older woman. "And guess who loves me back?" she asked happily. Myrtle laughed . "I could have told you that, sweetie." she said. "But I'm glad he managed to tell you himself. She drew back and placed her hand on Zach's head. "You did tell her that..Didn't you?" she asked suspiciously. He held up his right hand. "I did. I swear." he said. Myrtle patted his head gently."That's very good, darling." she cooed. "So what happens now?"

Zachstood up and walked around the sofa to stand next to his wife. "Now we find out exactly what's going on here." he answered. "And if you have some free time? We could use your help." Myrtle grinned. "I've always got time for a worthy cause, sweetie." she said. He grinned back and slipped his arm around Kendall. "Oh this is definitely a worthy cause." he said. "And if you have any more of those scones lying around.." Myrtle laughed. "I may. You sit down. And don't start without me." she said. "Let me help you, Myrtle. " Kendall said. "Please. Sit down and keep him occupied. I'll let you decide how to do that." she winked and pushed open the kitchen door.

"You heard her. Sit." Zach said and lead Kendall back to the sofa. "And don't look so confused. I'll fill you in, I promise." he said as she sat down next to her. "You look beautiful." he said and she laughed. "I look like a train wreck." she said. "But for the first time in ages? I couldn't care less." she said and reached for his hand. "I should be scared to death. David might have done God knows what and I'm not scared at all. " she continued. "And it's not because I know you'll handle it. You usually do, but that's not the point. It's because something I did blew up in my face again. But the world didn't end. You didn't blame me or say that I should have been smarter or tell me that I was stupid for getting into this in the first place."

He touched her cheek gently and she smiled. " That's why it took me so long to admit that I love you." she confessed."Because this..there's no pain here. That's why I didn't recognize it right away. " He nodded. " I know what you mean. I can't promise there won't be some pain now and then. " he said. She smiled. " I'm not expecting to go through life numb. I was, for way too long. If some pain now and then is part of the deal? I'm okay with that." she said.

"It shouldn't be." he insisted. "And I'll do my best to make sure it isn't. At least not from me. " he tilted his head sideways and smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I would do anything to avoid causing you pain. Anything. I think you've had entirely too much pain for one lifetime." She smiled. "And you haven't?" she asked. "I'm not made of porcelain. And neither are you. If there's pain ahead, we'll deal with it." she decided. "As long as it's not intentional. And I'm allowed to yell once in awhile."

He laughed. "You are allowed to yell whenever you want to." he said. She laughed. "I was planning on it, thanks. But you are not allowed to go numb on me.If I yell? Yell back." she warned him. "No scary Casino owner faces unless you're working. Understood?" He frowned. "How about the swinging Casino owner face? You liked that a lot. Especially when I put on the Dean Martin CD" he hinted.

She snorted. "That was okay. But mostly because you were naked at the time.And I wasn't exactly concentrating on your face." she said. He smirked. "So were you." he answered. "And I'm insulted. You were swooning at the time." She giggled. "You get naked and I swoon. I hate to break it to you, but I'm just that easy, honey." she reminded him. "But I did appreciate the effort.Especially the singing."

She linked her arms behind his neck. "I just thought of something." she frowned. "I hope it's not my singing" he winced . "Yikes. That can't be good for the baby. Just don't think about it anymore, honey.And please don't mention it to Mrs. Fargate." he urged her. She smirked. "I won't. Thanks. Even though I loved your singing." she said. "I was thinking about my Mother. And the stupid TV show. And Dr. Clater. How are we going to explain this?" she asked. He laughed. "I have a few ideas." he said. "A chance for Mom to show off her journalism skills. And a chance to get Hayward at the same time. Interested?" he laughed and moved closer to kiss the confused look right off her face.


	64. Chapter 64

**_AN: Once again, you reviewers out there are the absolute best.What began as a hesitant dip into the Zendall pond has turned into an epic, and I thank all of you who are still hanging in there with me. _**

**_And Songcatcher, if you think YOUR house is dirty,I probably shouldn't mention that I wrote RYAN SUCKS in the dust on my coffeetable the other day, lol. You gave me a wonderful compliment, thank you :)_**

****

Chapter 64

"Oh. MY. GOD." Erica huffed and waved the paper in her hand in the air. "I am going to KILL that son of a bitch. " she snapped. "Erica." Myrtle cut her off. "Is that a nice way for a Grandma to talk?" she asked. Erica shook her hair into place. "Don't try and talk me down, Myrtle." she warned her. "I need to be angry here.Hayward has had it coming for a long time. Especially after that crap he pulled with Bianca to save those skanky, worthless , white trash, lowlife ,baby stealing, useless pieces of ." "MOTHER." Kendall interrupted. "I agree. " she said quietly. "But you need to calm down." Erica stared at her blankly. " I certainly WILL NOT calm down." she said. "My GOD, Kendall. What were you thinking?" she demanded.

Kendall sighed. "We've been over this. I thought I was doing a NICE thing for Greenlee. Trust me. I'll never make that mistake again. EVER." she emphasized the word. Now it was Erica's turn to sigh. "I can't believe she sold you down the river that way. Although I shouldn't be surprised. Considering who her mother is. " she mused. "But Jack can't ever know about this. " she added. "He's having a hard enough time dealing with Greenlee as a potted plant." she looked up quickly. "I'm sorry. That slipped out." she said. Kendall smirked. " So she's making progress then?" she snarked."Last I heard she was a brussel sprout. Is that above or below potted plant on the food chain?" "Above." Zach answered. "Technically they're both the same thing, I suppose. Although most people don't eat potted plants as a rule. Do they Mom?" he asked.

Erica glared at him. "And don't think I've changed my mind about you." she warned him. He smiled. "I'd be disappointed if you had." he answered. "But since I am the father of your Grandchild. And your son in law..I'm hoping that the family ties will kick in eventually. At least in time for Thanksgiving. I like oyster dressing, by the way." he added.

"And cranberries." Myrtle supplied helpfully. "He loves cranberries.Erica orders a wicked Thanksgiving dinner." she grinned. Erica smirked. "You two are just charming." she smirked. Kendall sat back happily and enjoyed the sparring. They could all jump into a ring full of mud and wrestle each other and she'd probably keep right on smiling.Zach was the father of HER baby! Miracle of miracles, her egg had somehow managed to connect with his sperm way before there was a fun part involved.This wasn't some strangers' kid she was lugging around inside her.It was theirs. Hers and her husbands'. It wasn't supposed to make a difference, but it did. And if that made her shallow and selfish, she'd reconciled that about herself a long time ago. No big deal, there. She was having a baby with the man she loved, and he loved her in return. It made her ridiculously happy. Maybe even a little maternal.

Erica noticed the quiet little grin on her daughters face and sighed. "And you don't have anything to add, Kendall?" she asked. Kendalls' smile grew wider. "Just my usual request for Candied Sweet Potatoes." she said sweetly. "With extra marshmallows.Other than that,I'm good." Erica put down the paper as if defeated. "Fine." she said calmly. "So what did you have in mind? And please tell me it involves some kind of physical pain for Hayward. " she said. Zach chuckled. "That would be up to you. Although I did promise Kendall she could have a shot at him, too." he said. "Even though I'm thrilled with the results." Kendall cut in. "I still think he needs to pay for screwing around with peoples lives. " she said. "And Zach thought that we should give New Beginnings first crack at the exclusive. If you're interested." she added.

Erica sat up a little. "The exclusive?" she asked. Kendall nodded. "The exclusive story behind evil Dr. Feelgood." she said. "We could go straight to the licensing board, but what fun would that be?" Erica grinned. "Oh...None at all, sweetheart." she said sweetly. "And Dr. Clater? What does he think about this?" she asked. "He's 100 percent behind us. It seems David hasn't made any friends among his colleagues. " Kendall answered."Dr. Wilson is on board, too." she added. Erica smiled. "This could be huge. And give 'New Beginnings' some real credibility." she mused. "But there is the part about Jack finding out. I don't know he'll react to this." she sighed

"I understand about that, Mother." Kendall answered. "And if it makes you feel any better,I'll tell him about it myself before we do anything. I should have told him about this at the beginning. But Greenlee.." she sighed. "I shouldn't blame her. I went along with the idea in the first place. " she said. Zach reached for her hand discreetly. "I don't mean to sound harsh or unfeeling." he began. "But Jacksons' feelings aren't really my priority at the moment. What happened to Greenlee was tragic. But she is getting the help she needs. Kendall and the baby are my only concern right now." he said calmly. "If you don't think you'll be able to help us with this, we can go straight to the proper authorities. As long as Hayward is taken care of, I don't really care what else happens. Frankly, I'd rather not have my family subjected to anymore public attention than necessary."

Erica glared at him. "And I suppose that was meant as a shot at me?" she snapped. He leveled his gaze. "Take it anyway you like, Erica." he said quietly. "As long as you're aware of the real objective. If we can help your ratings a bit while we achieve it? That's fine. But your ratings are not my priority. My family is."

Myrtle grinned smugly. "So what do you think, sweetheart?" she asked Erica. "Personally? I think Jacksons' a big boy. And he'll able to handle the news just fine." she added. Erica looked doubtful. "Mother, if you feel you don't want to risk it, that's fine." Kendall said. "But if you don't? I'll have to insist that you stay out of this completely. And that would be a shame. Considering how big an axe you have to grind with David." she mused. "Of course, Binks promised to do whatever she could to help." She looked at her watch. "And considering her plane is due to land in a couple of hours? We really need your decision NOW." she said. Erica's eyes widened. "Bianca's coming here?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell me that before?" she asked. "That changes everything." she smiled.

Kendall waited for the usual stab of jealousy she always felt whenever her Mother lit up at the mention of Bianca's name. She held her breath the way she always did and waited for it to pass. And she was still holding her breath several seconds later when she felt Zachs' fingers tighten a bit against hers. "Kendall?" he asked. She turned her head and looked at him blankly. He frowned. "What is it?" he asked and leaned in closer. "Are you all right? You feel a little flushed." he put his hand on her cheek.

Kendallblinked and let go of her breath. And all of a sudden it hit her. Who the hell cared if her Mother liked her sister a little more than she liked her? Hell, if she were Erica, she'd probably prefer Bianca, too. Most people did. It was easy to love Bianca. It wasn't quite as easy to love someone like herself. She smiled slowly at the worried look on Zach's face. But she had someone who loved her now. Warts and all. Someone who couldn't care less if she never measured up to Bianca. The stab she waited for never showed up. "I'm fine." she said quickly. "Just a little hot flash."

He caressed her cheek gently. "Do you want some water?" he asked and she smiled. "No, thanks. I'm fine." she assured him. It would sound unbearably sappy right now if she said that she had everything she needed for the foreeseeable future right in front of her. So she'd save that for later. Myrtle couldn't decide which site was more entertaining. Erica's face as she watched them, or the two watchees trying desperately to keep from jumping each others bones. "So does that mean you've changed your mind, Erica?" she asked. "Because we should be getting to the airport." Erica looked at her. "We?" she asked. Myrtle smiled. "The children asked for my help. How could I say no?"

Zach smiled. Myrtle was a master of the subtle dig. He hoped it wasn't too subtle for Erica to notice. Kendall desperately wanted her Mother involved in this. She hadn't said as much, but she didn't have to. And Erica was running true to form, as he'd expected. Thinking of her own concerns first.And honestly, the only reason he came up with this cockamamie scheme was Kendall. Her Mother's good opinion was something she still wanted, whether she admitted that or not. And whatever Kendall needed was his top priority from now on. It had been that way for months, but now he no longer had to pretend about the reason. He watched her reaction carefully and smiled. Her face was postively radiant. He liked to think it was with happiness and not just from her recent hot flush. He reached for her hand again and linked his fingers with hers.

Erica looked slightly miffed at Myrtle's remark and did her standard hair flip. " I didn't say no, Myrtle." she said defensively. "I was just thinking about my husbands feelings.Excuse me." she snarked. Kendall sighed. "I think we should get going. I don't want Binks and Mimo waiting around the terminal any longer than they have to." she hinted. If using their names would get her attention,so be it. She was tired of this whole thing already and just wanted it over with before her anger at David subsided. It was already waning, especially after hearing the news from Dr. Clater. But Binks deserved this. It would never make up for what happened thanks to David and his deranged , white trash family. But it would give her some measure of justice, even if it was just the chance to tell David exactly what she thought of him.

Kendall got to her feet and Zach followed immediately. "We'll let you know how it turns out." she told Erica. Zach moved towards Myrtle to help her to her feet. "Of course we will. " Myrtle said. "Don't you worry about a thing, Erica sweetie." she said. "And say hello to Jackson for us." She linked her arm through Zach's and winked at him. "Wait a minute!" Erica said quickly as they moved towards the door. "I think we should all sit down as a family and discuss this before we do anything." she blurted out. "We'll go pick up Bianca and Miranda and have a nice dinner and discuss it. " she reasoned. Kendall frowned. "We will?" she asked. "That's a wonderful idea." Myrtle decided. "You can all come over to the Boarding House and we'll have a nice big dinner and work out the details."

She looked up at Zach. "We don't want to go into this half cocked, honey." she told him. "Not that I think you would ever have that problem." she added and winked at him. He laughed. "Thank you. Maybe we should. Hayward won't be back from Switzerland until the day after tomorrow.So we really can't do a thing until he comes back." he mused and turned to Kendall. "Unless you'd like to go to Switzerland tonight and track him down?" he asked. She slid her hand through the crook of his arm. "Absolutely not." she said. "Revenge is a dish best served cold." she smiled. "Right Mother?" she asked Erica. She was fairly certain this sudden urge for a family dinner had more to do with her Mothers' fear of confronting Jack with bad news all by herself than it did anything else. And this was her mess, really. She should be the one to tell Jack and everyone else the truth about it.Erica smiled and there was more than a little relief in it. And perhaps a glimmer of gratitude, too. "You bet it is, sweetheart." she said quietly and walked out from behind the desk to embrace her daughter.

She drew back and touched her cheek. "I'm going to call Jack . And Lily and Reggie, too. And then we're going to pick up Bianca and Miranda. Won't it be wonderful to have all of us together again?" she asked and walked around the desk to grab the phone. "And it will make a wonderful segment for the show." she mused. "Myrtle? You still have that damask tablecloth, don't you? It should look fabulous on television. And the good china, of course. And some candles.."

Myrtle furrowed her brow momentarily before she slid her arm free and walked over to the desk. "Put down the phone." she growled. Erica waved her hand ."In a minute." Myrtle glared at her and yanked the phone out of her hand. "Enough." she barked and slammed it back into place. "MYRTLE? Have you LOST your mind?" Erica screeched. Myrtle continued to glare at her. "No. But it looks like you have." she said. "So the bit about the nice family dinner was crap, was it?" she asked. "How dare you do that to your daughter! And your grandchild!" she snapped.

Zach tightened his hold on Kendalls waist and she looked up and gave him a reassuring smile. He always did that as a kind of silent signal between them. And ordinarily,she would have taken off her Mothers' head for a stunt like this. But that simple, comforting gesture put any and all angry thoughts about that way on the backburner. She was way too happy to get worked up about anything at the moment. And besides, Myrtle was doing just fine on her own. "Of all the selfish things you've ever done, I think this may break into the top ten." Myrtle ranted. "Your Mother would be ashamed of you."

Kendall tugged on her husbands' tie to bring his head down closer to hers. "She pulled out the big gun." she whispered into his ear. "The Mona guilt card usually works. " Zach glanced at Erica, who wore a mortified expression as she reached for a tissue. "Darling." Myrtle said softly. "Think about how proud Mona would be of this family. And how over the moon she would be to know that Kendall is so happy. And that she's about to become a mother herself." she said and handed Erica a tissue. "You had a wonderful idea. Don't spoil it." Erica sniffed and wiped her eyes carefully. "Fine." she sighed. "No cameras. Just family." she consented. Myrtle beamed. "Good girl." she winked and patted Erica's hand. "Go fix your face and we'll wait for you. " she urged. "You want to look your best for Bianca and Miranda." she said. Erica nodded. "I'll be quick." she said and reached for her purse before she flounced off to the bathroom.

Myrtle exhaled. "I need a drink." she complained. Zach laughed. "I have a couple of bottles of a very good vintage stashed away at the Casino. You're going to have a bottle all your own.Thank you." he leaned down to kiss her cheek. She laughed. "I'd settle for a cold beer right now. But you're welcome. " she said. "She's got a good heart." she added. "She just needs a little reminder about it now and then, that's all." Kendall smiled. " You handled her like a virtuoso, Myrtle." she said. "And I must be having another hot flash. Because I'm actually looking forward to this." she said.

Myrtle grinned. "Of course you are, darling." she winked. "So am I. I think we'll have a standing rib roast. And some of those little red potatoes. And asparagus. You're going to help me cook, of course." she patted Kendalls' hand. Zach laughed at the look of horror on his wifes face.. "Never mind, Mrs. Fargate. The Chef at the Casino can prepare whatever you like. No cooking tonight. And we'll hide all the knives until dinner. Just in case." he said. "We'll call him on the way to the Airport." Myrtle grinned and touched Kendalls chin. "You are a lucky girl." she decided. "And your Grandma would be so proud of you." she sighed briefly.

"All set." Erica emerged from the bathroom wearing a completely different outfit and a repaired face. Myrtle reached for her arm. " Your son in law has taken care of everything. So no cooking for me." she announced and headed Erica towards the door. "Now, isn't that a wonderful thing? You should thank him for that." she continued as they walked out of the office. "I'll remind you in case you forget." she added. Kendall sighed happily. " I am surrounded by some very strange people." she mused. Zach chuckled. "Present company excluded, I hope?" he asked and kissed the top of her head.

She laughed. "Definitely not. I'm as strange as the rest of them. And luckily, it doesn't seem to bother you a bit. I'm quirky and you find it endearing, remember?" she reminded him. He laughed again. "That's right. I do." he answered."Can I be quirky, too? I hate being left out." he insisted . She giggled. " You are a QuirkMeister General, Mr. ' my ties are in alphabetical order'." she answered. "And I love the idea that no one knows it but me." she decided. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you, Kendall.Quirks and all. " he said quietly. She closed her eyes and smiled. "We love you too, Zen Master. Me and the tenant." she held onto him tightly and kissed the spot right under his chin.

"LET'S GO IN THERE!" Myrtle bellowed from the elevator and Zach laughed when the Kendall made a razzing noise with her lips right against his skin. "You said you were looking forward to this." he said and reached for her hand to walk her out the door. "I am. " she said as she followed him . "But I think it would earn us quirky and endearing points if we snuck away from everyone later and ran upstairs to make out a little. Interested?" she asked .

Zachcame to a halt. "A rendezvous in a Boarding House?" he asked. "I like it. Count me in." he grinned. "MOVE IT!" Myrtle called out and snapped her fingers. "Coming!" Kendall called out and moved past Zach. "Meet me right by the clock in the hallway. I'll be the one with the belly." she said and patted it carefully before she breezed past him towards the elevator. Zach smiled. Quirky and endearing and sexy as hell. His Kendall.The next fifty years or so should be very, very interesting. "SLATER!" Myrtle yelled. "On the way!" he said and moved quickly towards the elevator.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 

_**AN: I left Maggie behind again. Sorry, I never paid much attention to her when she was actually on the show. And I feel no need to start now . If you miss her? Pretend she's in the bathroom. :)**_

"I'll get it." Zach announced to the throng of people in Myrtle's living room when the doorbell rang. No one paid much attention, except for Miranda . She looked up from her spot on the floor and waved her hand at him gleefully. He laughed and waved back before he walked over to the door and opened it. "Mr. Slater. " Zach recognized the head waiter immediately "Thanks for coming so quickly,Thomas. " he said and held the door open. "No problem, sir." he answered. "The kitchen is right through that door." Zach pointed to it and stepped back to allow Thomas and two other members of the Casino wait staff pass by him .

"Oh Gracious." Myrtle said as they entered the kitchen. "How much food did you send?" she asked Zach. "We had a couple of special requests, Mrs. Fargate." he explained. "And it's my job to keep people happy. Reggie and Lily asked for Pizza. And I had to have some pastries sent over for Miranda.She loves Napoleons." He watched the waiters put everything down on the counters. "That's great. Thanks." he slipped Thomas a bill discreetly and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded ."No problem, sir." he smiled and gestured to the other two men to follow him."Enjoy your evening, Ma'm." he told Myrtle before they left.

Zach had already moved to the counter to inspect the bags. "Ah. Here they are." he said and pulled out three bottles."That vintage I promised you," he said and handed her one of the bottles. She peered at the bottle intently and then laughed. "Kentucky sipping whiskey." she chortled. "I knew a bottle of sherry wouldn't do it." he shrugged and she laughed harder. "And you were right. Thank you. And the others?" she asked. He looked sheepish. " Champagne. This is kind of a special occasion. But you can save it for New Years' Eve at any rate." he said. She frowned. "Absolutely not. This is a special occasion." she said. "I'll put them in the fridge until later. " She opened the door and stuck them inside ."The other one is going in the cabinet. The LOCKED cabinet." she decided and winked at him. "And you do your job very well."

He looked up. " I had the sommelier pick them out. Don't tell anyone." he confessed and put his finger to his lips. She laughed. "I won't. And you still do your job very well. And it's no wonder my girl Kendall always has a smile on her face every time I see her.You've decided that keeping it there is your job, too." she said. He smiled. "That's not my job. I'm just returning the favor. In case you hadn't noticed? I smile a lot lately, too." Myrtle grinned. "I've noticed." she mused. "So no worries about curses and bad genes and all that?" she asked. "Considering that bundle of joy Kendall is carrying officially belongs to you now." He avoided her gaze. "If I told you that I was worry free? I'd be lying." he said quietly.

Myrtle moved next to him. "And that is perfectly normal for any Father to be, sweetheart." she said quietly. "It's obvious to me and to your wife that you already love this child. And I think not knowing it was yours until today is a good thing in a way." she said. Zach looked at her quizically. "How do you figure that?" he asked. She smiled. "Because it gave you a chance to fall in love with no preconceived notions or prejudices, that's how I figure that." she explained."No worries about curses or bad genetics or any of that kind of rot." she added. "Just a man and a woman and a child. A clean slate." She reached up to touch his face. "You and Kendall are good people, sweetheart. Your child is very lucky to have both of you as parents." she smiled.

The kitchen door pushed open just as she finished and they both turned around to see who it was. And saw no one at first. Until they looked down a bit. "ACK!" Miranda squealed and toddled over. Zach laughed and looked down at her. "You opened the door all by yourself?" he asked and crouched down before her. Miranda reached out to pat his face with her little hands. "ack." she cooed and Myrtle laughed uproariously. "Another female heart bites the dust." she said. "You need to stop doubting yourself, sweetheart. Miranda is living proof that genetics and curses mean nothing."

Zach looked at the sweet little face regarding him carefully and he smiled. "Imagine a little girl like this with Kendalls' eyes?" he asked and reached for Miranda. Myrtle smiled at him as he stood up with Miranda in his arms. "Or a little boy with yours? Either way, the kid can't lose. Guaranteed gorgeous." she said. He laughed and Myrtle didn't miss the spark of hope in his eyes. " If I bring up the word Curse again, feel free to deck me." he said. Myrtle hooted. " I'll remind you. " she assured him. "Love is what counts when it comes to children, sweetheart." she said quietly. "And you've got that part taken care of." Miranda tugged on his ear and he kissed her forehead gently.

"I should have known." Bianca's voice broke the silence. "I turned my back for five seconds, I swear." she added. "I forget sometimes how slippery she is now." she smiled. "But apparently, she's in very good hands." she let the door close behind her. "You're just in time, sweetheart." Myrtle said. "I was about to come out and round you up for a little help with all this food." "I can do that." Zach said quickly. "No, you can't." Bianca cut him off. "You're in charge of making sure your niece doesn't run herself into a wall." she said and moved closer to where he stood and put her hands over Miranda's little ears. "I'm so glad you and my sister finally got your heads out of your asses." she whispered and removed her hands. "Sorry Meems." she told Miranda. Zach laughed."So am I. And thank you for coming when we called. " Bianca smiled. " Where else could I be when my family needs me?" she answered. "And since you're married to my sister. And you're about to make me an Aunt? You are family. So I wouldn't be anywhere else if you needed me, either." she said . "Now if Jack would just get here so we can eat already."

Zach regarded her face carefully. "How do you think he'll react to this, Bianca?" he asked. She looked up. "I'm not sure." she said sadly. "I know how rough the situation with Greenlee has been for him. And how he feels about Ryan. I can't say I blame him for any of that.I'm not sure how he'll react when he hears about what Kendall thought she was doing for them." she said. Zach nodded. "I don't blame him, either. But I won't allow him to take any anger he has about the situation out on Kendall." he said evenly. "Family or not. It's long past time people stopped using Kendall as the convenient scapegoat for everything that goes wrong around here."

Bianca bit her lip to keep from smiling."Wow. That's a scary face." she said. "Remind me never to piss you off. And we're all on Kendalls side with you in case you hadn't noticed. Jack will see that she only meant it in the best possible way. But I do think telling him with all of us here will help.And you need to take Meems and go keep Kendall company. She was inhaling potato chips with two hands when I left her." she sighed. "Mother must have gotten to her. And I think she's overreacting big time about Jack. But you know my Mother. And you know Kendall. And she always gets to her.."

Zach nodded. " I do. So that's what the scary face was for.Forgive me?" he asked. Bianca laughed "Forgiven." she said and patted his arm. "Go. I'll help Myrtle." Miranda had hold of Zach's necktie and she tugged at it impatiently. "GO." she urged him and bounced up and down. He laughed. "Two Kane women against one meek little man. I never had a chance." he mused. Bianca snorted."Meek? I doubt that. Go." she insisted and watched him push open the kitchen door with his back.

"Isn't he somethin?" Myrtle asked after he was gone. Bianca nodded. "He certainly is." she said. "Did he tell you that he got Cambias back for me?" she asked. Myrtle's eyes widened. "No. He didn't mention that. We've been a little busy today. When did this happen?" she asked. "I got the paperwork yesterday. I didn't mention anything about it to Kendall because I wasn't sure she knew. He just took care of it and sent me the paperwork as if it were no big deal." she mused. "Why does he want everyone to think he's a rotten louse when he isn't?" she asked suddenly.

Myrtle shrugged. "He's been terribly hurt in his life, I think. And he's a gambler, after all. Gamblers don't like to show their hand unless it's absolutely necessary. And frankly? I still don't think he gives a hoot what people think of him. Unless they're people he loves." Bianca smiled. "He loves my sister." she said. Myrtle smiled back. "Yes. He does. And because you love Kendall? He loves you. He doesn't have much use for anyone who doesn't love your sister. Lucky girl." Bianca laughed. "And I say it's way past due." she said. Myrtle hugged her briefly. "You betcha." she said. "Let's take a peek at this food now. Before the starving masses descend." she said.

"And so you just pretended to be the father of Kendalls' baby?" Lily asked. Zach nodded. "Yes.But as it turns out, I really am." he explained. Lily frowned. "So why did you lie about it?" she wondered. He shifted Bianca in his lap a bit and Kendall jumped in. "He did it for me, sweetie." she said quickly. "I don't know how much you've heard about Ryan.." she began. "He tried to hurt you. " Lily said. "Dad told me. I'm sorry he did that, Kendall." she said. Kendall smiled."Thank you. So am I. Dad says that it's all Ryan's fault that Greenlee is sick now. So he must be a bad man." Lily said. "Everyone thought you were a bad man." she told Zach. "My boyfriend Sam thinks you're a bad man.But I think he's probably wrong about that." she decided. "Everyone thinks I have trouble figuring things out for myself. But I can figure out who I like and who I don't. If you stopped Ryan from hurting Kendall that must make you a good man." she decided.

Kendall smiled again. "I happen to think so. And I'm glad you do, too. " she said. "But what about Sam?" Lily fretted. " If he doesn't like Zach and we get married what happens then?" she wondered. Kendall bit back a smile. "I wouldn't worry about it, sweetie. And I don't think you should mention the getting married part to your Dad. Not for a few more years, anyway." she said. Lily nodded. "I'm too young. I know. So are you two having sex for real now? Does the baby get in the way?" Miranda crawled off her spot between her aunt and uncle on the sofa and back onto Zach's lap. "Um. I can't speak for Kendall..." he began and righted Miranda in his lap. "But for me? No. The baby doesn't usually get in the way." he said. Kendall giggled. " It certainly doesn't." she said. Lily nodded. "That's good. So is it a boy or a girl?" she asked. "We don't know." Kendall answered. "We could have found out today. But we decided to just wait and be surprised instead."

"Lily, Myrtle wants you." Reggie announced and flopped down on the sofa next to Kendall. "For what?" she wondered. He shrugged. "To help with the food, I think." he said. "I wish J would get here. The smell of that Pizza is killing me." he complained. Lily got to her feet. "I'll come with you, Lily." Kendall volunteered. "Nope." Reggie shook his head. "She said to tell you that if you volunteered." he said. "So Slater.." he began and eyed Zach suspiciously. "You really think Hayward switched your juice with Laverys?" he asked. Zach looked amused. " We're pretty sure he did. Unless you can think of someone else who could have done it?" Reggie smirked. "Hayward is the only one twisted enough to do it, I guess." he said. " But geez, that's freaky. And a little bit gross." he made a face. "Did you have to ..you know...In a cup? Did they give you a magazine or something?" he asked.

Kendall bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing aloud. Meanwhile,Miranda decided that flinging Zach's tie up and down in his face was great fun as he tried to come up with a delicate answer. Reggie laughed. "That's okay, dude. You don't have to answer. I'm not sure I really want to know, anyway." he said. Zach smirked. "Thanks. And you're right, trust me. You don't want to know." he said. Reggie laughed again. "Everybody does it now and then, right? No big deal. And at least yours didn't go to waste in a tissue." he said. "EWWWWWW" Kendall made a face. "Okay. That's enough. Could you change the subject, please?" she punched him lightly in the arm. He grinned. "Sure. You know I love you, right? No matter what?" he asked. "And the little kidlet in there." he patted her stomach gently. "J's gonna be okay with this, I think." he said. "Erica's freaking but I think he'll be okay. And I've got your back."

Kendall smiled and pulled him closer. "I always wanted a brother. And I'm glad when I finally got him, he turned out to be you.Thank you, sweetie.I love you, too." she said and hugged him tightly. Reggie looked sheepish. "No big deal, K." he said and looked at Zach. "So what do I call you?" he asked him. Zach looked confused. "We call Miranda Mimo. And I call Jack J." Reggie explained. "I'll call you Z. It saves time." he decided. "So what kind of Pizza did you get, Z?" "Pepperoni and sausage. As requested.. R." he answered. Reggie laughed. "Excellent. " he said and held out his fist. Zach looked at it quizically. "Um. " Kendall reached for Zach's free hand and curled it into a fist. Reggie banged against it with his own. "Oh." Zach said and repeated the gesture. "See? You got it." Reggie said easily. " I'm gonna go sniff the pizza again." he said and tickled Miranda in the belly before he stood up. "No mackin while I'm not here." he warned them before he left.

Kendall burst out laughing at the look on Zach's face. "You're laughing and I'm feeling a hundred years old. Thanks." he said. She giggled. "You are not a hundred years old. And you weren't there when Reggie had to explain what mackin meant to me. In front of three of his friends who looked at me like I was a hundred years old." she said. "No biggie, Z." she added and removed Miranda's hand from his nose. "I love you a lot. Have I mentioned that?" she asked and leaned in closer. "Even if I'm closer to a hundred than you are?" he answered.

She smiled. "You manage pretty well for an old guy." Miranda snuggled herself against his chest and he rubbed her little back. "So tell me what this 'mackin' is." he said in a low voice and stared at her mouth. "Kissing." she explained. "Sucking face. Snogging. " He grinned slowly. "Now those are words I recognize.Thanks." he said. "You're not worried about Jackson, are you?" he asked. She smiled."It's really hard to worry about anything when you're three inches away from me and looking so yummy. I just hope he understands why I did it. " He touched her gently with one finger. " R and I have your back..K." he said quietly. She nodded. "I know. And I love you both for it." She put her head down on his shoulder just as the doorbell rang.

Erica came flying down the staircase. "That's Jack. Now everyone just be calm." she instructed and smoothed down her hair. Kendall sighed and played with Miranda's hair. Her mother was making way too big a deal about this. As usual. But it felt so good to have her family around her, even her Mother's dramatics were dealable. Myrtle and the others arrived from the kitchen and Kendall sighed again ." Nothing like a nice, quiet family dinner." she mused.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 

"Jack! Darling, I was beginning to worry." Erica cooed and pulled her husband inside the door by his arm. "Er...I got held up on the phone. Sorry. ..Bianca?" he said when he noticed her. She smiled and waggled her fingers at him. "'GAMPA!" Miranda squealed and Jack turned his head. "Hi sweetheart." he said to the waving baby. "Erica. What's going on here?" he hissed. "Um. Nothing. " she said and reached for his briefcase. "We just all decided it was about time we had a nice family dinner. All of us." she said quickly and put the briefcase down on the hall table. Jack frowned. "So Bianca flew in from Paris for a nice family dinner?" he asked. Erica laughed quickly. "We'll explain everything. Won't we Kendall?" she asked. "Over dinner." she added. "Come in and relax for awhile, darling. Have a drink." she said and yanked him along behind her towards Myrtle's liquor cabinet.

"ERICA." Jack snapped. "What's going on here?" he repeated. "And please don't say a nice, family dinner." he warned her. Myrtle pressed into action. "Jack. Sweetheart. We've got a ton of food in the kitchen. Let's all sit down and get started on it and we'll talk about it." she said. "That's right, darling." Erica said. "You come over here and sit down." she pulled him towards the elegantly set table and plunked him down in the chair at the end. Jack loosened his tie . "Why do I feel like a condemned man about to have his last meal?" he wondered. Erica laughed quickly and gestured to Kendall discreetly.

"She's about five seconds from a meltdown." Kendall whispered . Zach got up and held out his hand to help her to her feet. "As long as you aren't. Are you?" he asked her quietly. She smiled. "Nope. So far, so good." she said and held onto his hand. "Kendall honey, you sit down." Myrtle instructed as they approached the table.

Jack looked up at Kendall and smiled. "Wow." he said . "Has it been that long since I've seen you? You look..." he held out his hands. "Pregnant?" Kendall supplied helpfully. Jack chuckled. "Yes.And beautiful. " he added and glanced at Zach. "Slater.Good to see you." he said. "And Miranda. May I?" he asked and held out his arms. "Of course." Zach said and handed over the little girl. "Sit, Kendall. Please." Jack urged as he sat down with Miranda in his lap. Zach held out the chair for her and noticed how edgy and fluttery Erica seemed. He walked around to hold out the chair for his nervous Mother in law. She gave him a startled look in return at first, but she recovered enough to say a flat voiced "Thanks." before she sat down.

Bianca moved behind Jack's chair and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I should have done that first." he apologized. Bianca laughed. "No problem. It's good to see you. " He held onto her hand at his shoulder. "And you, sweetheart. And Miranda, too. " He glanced at the little girl in his lap and then around the table. "Wow. The gang's all here." he said as he noticed Reggie and Lily. "We're not a Gang, Dad." Lily corrected him. "This is a nice family dinner." Jack smirked a little and nodded. "You're right, Lily. And I'm acting pretty stupidly, I guess. You just surprised me, that's all. " he said. "Please sit, everyone. " he said. "This is nice. All of us together like this." he added.

Everyone took their seats and Kendall reached for Zach's hand under the table. "Except for Greenlee." Lily remarked. "And Ryan. But they can't help it. " Jack nodded. "But we're thinking of them, aren't we?" he asked. Lily nodded. "And we'll be talking about them, too. Especially Kendall." she added helpfully. "OW." she complained and glared at Reggie next to her. "Why did you kick my leg?" she asked. "Because you need to stop talking and start eating." Reggie said quickly. "That's right. " Erica said quickly. "Let's all enjoy our dinner before we." "Before we what?" Jack cut her off.

Kendall took a deep breath. "Jack. Let's just have our dinner first. Zach sent over all this wonderful food, and we haven't all had dinner together in ages. And we've never had Zach with us before. So this really is a special occasion. " she said. Jack looked confused and Kendall tightened her grip on Zach's hand. "It's nothing, really. "Erica cut in quickly and Zach wished for about the one hundredth time today that she would just shut up and stop making herself the center of this . And calling a major shift in her daughter's life nothing was typical, infuriating , Erica Kane. "I mean, it's not nothing exactly .But it's really nothing to get worked up about." Jack glanced at her suspiciously. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" he asked her carefully and then looked at Kendall. "Okay sweetheart." he said gently. "We'll eat first.And you're right. This is a special occasion. And the food smells great."

"So how are you feeling, Kendall?" Jack asked some time later as they were eating. Kendall looked up with her mouth full. "Fine." she answered after she swallowed. "Fat. But fine." she added. Jack laughed. "Ahem" Zach said and glanced at Kendall. She smirked. "Oops." she said. Zach nodded and she leaned in closer and kissed him briefly. "Explain, please?" Myrtle demanded and Erica made a gagging noise. "I heard that, Mother. " Kendall snapped. Erica shrugged and pushed her food around her plate. " I called myself fat."Kendall explained. "And my husband disagrees with that opinion.So I'm supposed to kiss him everytime I slip." she added. " And sometimes you slip on purpose." Lily added helpfully and Zach laughed. "You do?" he asked Kendall. She shrugged. " I may have admitted that to Lily. But a deal is still a deal. You wouldn't break your promise to a fat chick would you?" she asked gleefully. "I just said it again in case you missed it." she reminded him.

Erica rolled her eyes when Zach leaned in to kiss Kendall again and Myrtle kicked her under the table. "OW" Erica complained and Myrtle glared at her. "Eat." she demanded and pointed to her dish. Jack watched with amusement. "You two are acting more like newlyweds than you did right after you were married." he remarked. "Has something changed between the two of you?" Kendall smiled and shrugged her shoulders. " We're just very happy, that's all." she explained. "Because Kendall's baby is hers and Zachs'. Not Ryan and Greenlees'.'" Lily blurted out.

Jack's face turned pale. "What?" he asked in a low voice and looked at Kendall. "What does your child have to do with Greenlee and Ryan?" he asked sharply. Miranda squirmed in his lap and started to cry at the sound of his angry voice. "It was a huge mistake, Jack. Really." Erica cut in. "But it's all fixed now, so you don't have a thing to worry about." Zach reached for Miranda and forced himself to keep his mouth closed. Erica was just being Erica. Insensitive and selfish. Calling her own daughter's pregnancy a mistake was par for the course. "What does that mean, Kendall?" Jack snapped. "And no more dancing around the subject. " he warned her. "Agreed." Kendall answered quietly. "It's way past time I told you this. This baby." she put her hands on her belly. "If things went the way they were supposed to? This baby would have been Greenlee and Ryan's." she said. "I would have given birth and handed it to the happy parents and walked away." she continued. "That's the way things were supposed to happen."

Jack threw his napkin onto his plate. "I don't understand." he shook his head. "Greenlee told me that she couldn't carry a child to term.And Ryan.." he said and Kendall nodded. "I know. Ryan had a vasectomy. But Greenlee decided that wasn't going to stop her from having his child." she explained. Jack narrowed his eyes. "What does that mean?" he demanded. Kendall stuck out her chin. "It means just what it means, Jack. Greenlee wanted to have Ryan's baby. And she did what she felt she had to do to accomplish that." Jack nodded. "And you decided to help with that. " he said and leaned back in his chair. "And how exactly did you do that?" he demanded. "The truth, Kendall. " "I helped her break into a clinic and steal a donation that Ryan made years ago.That's what I did." she answered. "You WHAT?" Jack bellowed. "You heard me." Kendall said and looked him right in the eye. "I didn't say I was proud of it. I just said I did it.Would you like me to continue? " she wondered.

Jack glared at her. "Fine." he snapped. "Continue." Zach managed to quiet Miranda down, but his eyes focused solely on Jack.So far, he'd managed not to insult Kendall directly. But he had a feeling that was coming. "When Greenlee told me that she wasn't able to carry a baby to term, we talked about surrogacy. " Kendall explained. "But she wanted to be the biological mother. She was adamant about that. And so when she brought up Gestational hosting.." "What does that mean?" Lily cut in. "It means that they take some of Ryans' juice and a Greenlee egg and scramble it." Reggie explained. "And then they put the omelet in somebody elses oven. K was supposed to be the oven." Lily nodded. "Okay. So Kendall was just going to keep the baby until it was ready to be born. Right?" she asked. Reggie nodded. "Right.Go ahead K." he said and picked up another slice of pizza.

Kendall smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks. " she said and turned back to Jack. "So you took it upon yourself to volunteer to carry Ryan and Greenlee's baby. " Jack said angrily."Well that's just brilliant, Kendall. Brilliant." he snapped and shook his head. " I'll admit that it probably wasn't the smartest decision I've ever made. " she answered. Jack laughed bitterly. "But I don't suppose you're ready to admit that you're partially responsible for my daughter ending up where she is now. Are you?" he asked. "Don't go there, Montgomery." Zach warned him. Jack looked at him. "Was that a threat?" he asked. Zach's face was placid. "You have no idea what Kendall has been through. Why don't you let her tell you before you start making accusations?" he asked in a low voice.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Fine." he finally said. "Go ahead, Kendall. " he said. "Greenlee wanted a baby. And I wanted to help her." she explained. "So I agreed to be the Gestational Host. It was supposed to be as simple as that. But when David Hayward got involved, I should have known it wouldn't be quite that simple." Jack's eyes bugged. "Hayward? He's in the middle of this?" he bellowed. "Brother, when you screw up, you really screw up, don't you?" he hissed. "That's enough." Zach cut him off angrily. "Zach. " Kendall put her hand on his arm. "It's okay." she assured him. "Yes, Jack. I usually do a pretty good job at screwing up. " she admitted. "It's one of my biggest talents, actually.But we couldn't go anywhere else. Not without explaining how we got the sample in the first place." she continued. "So David was our only real hope for making this happen. "

Jack pushed back his chair and walked away from the table. "Jack? " Erica said and followed him immediately. "Did you know about this?" he asked her. "No. Absolutely not." Erica said immediately. "Not until Kendall told me this afternoon.Of course I understand where Greenlee was coming from. If anyone deserved to be a father it was Ryan." she said sadly. Jack looked at her blankly. "So you think this little scheme was a good idea?" he asked in disbelief. "Lavery turned out to be the worst thing in the world for Greenlee. He's responsible for her breakdown. " Erica held up her hands. "Fine. I still say it wasn't Ryan's fault." she said. "But you believe whatever you need to." Jack nodded. "Oh that's great. Just great. " he said. "Thanks for the support, Erica. It's greatly appreciated." he snarked.

"Shut up both of you." Myrtle stood up quickly. "And stop thinking about yourselves for five minutes." she snarled. "Honestly, the two of you are bigger babies than Miranda. " she shook her head. "Give me that child. I'm going to take her upstairs. She doesn't need to hear this." Zach stood up to turn over a half asleep Miranda. "Myrtle's right, you know." Bianca said . "This isn't about either one of you.Or Ryan and Greenlee and who did what to whom. It's about Kendall and Zach and their baby."

Jack turned around to glare at Zach. "So that's what the kindness was about, Slater? You felt guilty for taking Greenlee's child and claiming it as your own?" he demanded.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 

Myrtle sighed and shook her head before she walked up the stairs carrying a sleeping Miranda. And Bianca got to her feet quickly and walked around the table. "Don't you dare." she warned Jack as she stepped in front of him. "You know, I thought Mother was being melodramatic when she said she wasn't sure how you'd react. I never expected that your reaction would be to turn into an ass." she said. "You have no idea what they've been through.None.And apparently, you're not willing to hear about it before jumping to conclusions."

Jack continued to glare at Zach. "Hey. " Bianca said and grabbed his face. "I'm over here." she snapped. "And you are going to listen to me. You know I love you. But trying to find someone to blame for what happened to Greenlee is pointless. It doesn't change a thing. " she smiled. "Now will you sit down and listen and stop being so assy?" she requested. Jack looked sheepish. "Fine." he said and pulled the chair out to sit down. Erica immediately sat down and pulled her chair close to his. Bianca smiled placidly and winked at Kendall on the way back to her seat.

Zach recognized what Erica's little move meant. When push came to shove, Erica would defend her husband before she ever defended her daughter. He sat down again and he stifled a little chuckle when Kendall moved her chair close to his. She was more like her Mother than she cared to admit, but without Erica's meanness. She reached for his hand and stared down her Mother defiantly. "Are we all over our hissy fit now?" she asked calmly. "Because I'd really like to finish my dinner sometime tonight." Jack smirked. "I'm glad this is a big joke to you, Kendall." he said. "I don't happen to find it amusing. At all." he said . Zach no longer wondered how Montgomery tolerated being married to Erica. It was obvious they were made for each other. "I don't find your condescending tone amusing either, so we're even." Kendall answered.

"Why is everyone fighting?" Lily asked sadly. "Aren't you happy about Kendall's baby? I thought babies made people happy." she said. "They do, sweetie." Kendall answered. "Babies aren't usually the problem. It's the adults that get in the way." she said. "And we're not going to fight much longer. I promise." she added. "I'm going to tell you what we know for sure, Jack. And then I'm going to finish my dinner. " she said. "This baby doesn't belong to Greenlee. Or to Ryan. It belongs to me and my husband. It did before we knew it was a biological fact. And finding that it is a fact doesn't change a thing." Jack frowned. "What's this about a biological fact?" he asked. Kendall shrugged. "Just what it sounds like, Jack. It may not have happened the regular way, but Zach and I are the biological parents of this baby."she smiled.

Zach reached into his jacket and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here's the proof." he said calmly and held it out to Jack. "So the two of you never discussed this being a possibility?" Jack asked. Zach looked him in the eye. "Why would we?" he asked. " Kendall and I rarely crossed paths before we were married. There was no reason to think that this was even a remote possibility." he said. Jack narrowed his eyes. "So this marriage. The big happy newlywed routine. It was all an act, just as we suspected." he said. Zach nodded. "At first? Yes. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement for both of us. We both agreed." he answered. "Yes. We did." Kendall cut in. Jack was really pissing her off with his Perry Mason routine. "So why the act now? " Jack asked. "Why continue with this charade of a marriage? Because the child is actually yours?" he asked Zach. He smiled. "If that's what you want to believe? Fine." he answered and turned to Kendall. "We must be better actors than we realized." he told her with a wink. She laughed and held onto his hand. "I guess so. " she agreed. "We were pretty convincing with the schmoopy stuff weren't we?" she asked. He nodded. "We still are." he said quietly and raised her hand to his lips.

"Nobody is THAT good an actor." Myrtle announced from the bottom of the stairs. "And I can't believe you're still discussing this. I'll give you the condensed version . That'll save all of us a lot of grief." "You go, Myrtle. " Reggie urged her. "And J? You need to wake up a little, brother. Are you blind or something?" he wondered. "Even I can tell these two are hot for each other and I don't like to think about that kind of thing when it comes to old people." he said. "No offense, K." he added. Kendall laughed. "None taken, R." she answered. "Go ahead Myrtle. I'm tired of talking." she added. "Maybe you should all write that down. I doubt that will happen again anytime soon." she mused.

Myrtle stepped up behind them. "It's very simple, darling." she told Jack. "This girl married this man." she explained as if she were speaking to a child. "They got the order mixed up a little, but things worked out the way they're supposed to when two people get married. L-O-V-E." she spelled it out. "The baby carriage comes next. In the right order." she added.Jack eyed them carefully before he got to his feet and stood before Kendall . "Are you happy, sweetheart? Really happy?" he asked . She smiled and Zach helped her stand. "You bet I am." she said and laughed when Jack embraced her. "I'm sorry." he said quietly. "I shouldn't have jumped down your throat about Greenlee. I should have seen the signs a lot sooner."

Kendall sighed. "Me, too. " she agreed. Jack drew back to look at her. "Don't let my stupidity make you feel guilty. You deserve this. It's way past due." he said. She smiled. "No offense, Jack. But I'm not about to let anyone's stupidity ruin this for me. Even my own." she said. Jack laughed. "Good for you." he said and kissed her cheek. "Congratulations." She smiled. "Thank you. Gampa." she added."That part is okay with you, isn't it? " she asked. He smiled. "You bet it is." he answered and turned to Zach. "Congratulations." he said and extended his hand. Zach accepted the hand and the sentiment easily. "Thank you." he said. "So what about Hayward?" Jack asked. "I realize that you're happy about the way things turned out, but that still doesn't give him the right to do what he did." he said. Zach smiled slightly. " No. It doesn't. And we could use your help figuring out what to do about that." he said. Jack looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I doubt that." he said. "But I would like to hear about what you have in mind."

Erica leapt to her feet. "You come and sit down. And we'll all finish eating and talk about it." she cooed. "Isn't it wonderful to have all of us together like this?" she asked and pulled Jack back to his chair. Myrtle sighed. "Give me strength." she muttered under her breath. "Let's EAT, damn it!" she ordered and made her way back to her chair.

Zach held out Kendalls chair before he sat down again. "I think we'll go away for Thanksgiving." he whispered. "Maybe to Tahiti." he added and picked up his fork. Kendall snickered and resumed her dinner.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 

"So we would be covered legally?" Zach asked. Jack nodded. "As long as you have tangible proof that Hayward is the one responsible for the switch? Yes. You said this other Doctor mentioned speaking to Hayward?" he asked. Zach nodded. "Dr. Wilson. The one who performed my insurance physical." he explained. "He said Hayward pulled him aside and asked all kinds of questions about the kind of exam he was going to perform. And that he was asked to request a sperm motility test. Because I was supposed to be too embarrassed to ask him to perform it myself." he smirked at the smile on Jack's face. "Go ahead and laugh. " he added. Jack shook his head. "I'll spare you that. Hayward is a sneaky son of a bitch, isn't he?" he mused. Zach nodded. "That he is. A cockroach, too. But what I can't figure out is why he did it. I'm sure it was because of his attachment to Greenlee. And because he was smart enough to realize that Lavery was a ticking time bomb.But why me?" he wondered.

Jack shrugged. "It shouldn't be too hard to find out. Hayward always has something up his sleeve. And it usually involves money. Or attention. Or both." he said. Zach nodded. "I have an accquaintance on the Medical License Board, Dr Osbourne. I could just let him handle this, but I don't want to tip him off until we're absolutely sure." Jack nodded. "Good idea. I don't want Hayward slipping out of this again. Not after what he did to Bianca." he said and eyed Zach carefully. "So what did you have in mind?" he asked. Zach shrugged. "I was hoping you might have an idea. I don't want to do anything to put the Casino licences at risk." he said. Jack smirked. "So it's for purely selfish reasons?" he asked. "Nice try, Slater." he added. "I'm pretty sure that a man with your resources could handle this in five minutes. No fuss, no muss. So what's the real reason?" he demanded.

Zach shrugged again. " Kendall." he answered. "I probably shouldn't admit this. But Kendall is pretty much my motivation for everything these days. Don't tell anyone." he warned him. Jack laughed. "It'll be our secret. " he said. "Although I don't think you're fooling anyone around here." Zach looked sheepish. "I do have a reputation as a ruthless shark to think about, you know" he said and Jack laughed again. " Not around here. Myrtle and Bianca are pretty convinced that you're a pussycat." he said and Zach looked mortified. Jack slapped him on the back. "If it makes you feel better? Erica is still convinced that you're a louse." he added. "Good. " Zach answered. "I'd hate to lose our lovely relationship." he said. Jack chuckled. "Whatever works for you. But if my opinion counts for anything? I'm pretty sure that she's wrong about you. And that's all I say." he added. "I'd rather concentrate on nailing Hayward, anyway."

Zach nodded. "May I ask you something?" he wondered. Jack nodded. "Sure. Go ahead." he said. "About Lavery." Zach began and Jack's smile faded."I'm probably just being paranoid. And overprotective. But he still thinks the baby Kendall is carrying belongs to him." he continued. Jack shook his head. "You're not paranoid. I worry all the time about Lavery. He's called the Clinic a couple of times, you know." Zach frowned. "He has?" he asked. Jack nodded and clenched his jaw. "He has. And I'm wondering just how he managed to find out about it. So far I haven't come up with anything. The people at the Clinic are pretty rigid when it comes to the rules about privacy. So I don't think it came from them. And Hayward wouldn't have any reason to tell Lavery where Greenlee is."

Zach nodded. "Right. " he said vaguely. Now was probably not a good time to mention that he knew who it was that told Lavery about where Greenlee was. It didn't matter, anyway. Lavery was locked up tight in the psych ward of a prison.His concern about Kendall and her safety was clouding his judgement. "If you're worried about Greenlee's safety, I can have someone there tonight." he added. Jack shook his head. "I think she'll be fine. As I said, the clinic is about as secure a place as anywhere. But thanks. " he said. "So about this plan to nail Hayward." he began.

"Jack, I think we should get going." Erica butted in. "This has been lovely and all, but I have to get up early tomorrow. We're doing an interview with the Mayor over breakfast." Jack glanced at her briefly. "You go ahead. " he said in a flat voice. "I still have a few things to work out here." Erica glared at Zach. "What exactly are you dragging my husband into here? " she demanded. "I thought we were just going to confront David on camera and that would be it." Zach smiled. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Mom." he said."You'll still get your exclusive. We just have to be sure everything is in place before we do that." Erica rolled her eyes. "Can't you do that yourself? Why do you have to drag my husband into this?" she demanded. "Erica." Jack cut her off. "I know you're only interested in the final outcome. And that's what we're working on. So if you'd rather not be here? Go home." he told her.

Erica huffed indignantly. "Fine." she snapped. "I'll do that. " she decided and reached for her purse. "You two can sit here and plot world domination without me." Myrtle had just descended the stairs with Bianca in tow as Erica reached the door. "Mother? You're leaving?" Bianca asked. "Why? " Erica shrugged. "Ask Jack and his new best friend." she said and flung the front door open. "Thanks for a lovely evening, Myrtle." Erica snarked before she slammed the door behind her. "What is her problem?" Bianca wondered. "She's been extra weird all evening." Myrtle shrugged. "Who knows ? Whatever it is? She'll get over it." she waved her hand.

They walked over to the table to join the men. "Lily and Reggie?" Jack asked as he looked up. "The movies. An hour ago. You two have been at this for quite awhile now." Myrtle informed him. Jack nodded. "Longer than I realized, I guess." he said. "And we still haven't come up with a definite plan." he sighed. Myrtle patted his shoulder. "You will. What got up Erica's butt?" she demanded. Jack smirked. "I have no idea. She's been overreacting to everything for the last couple of days. I think she's a little upset about how much time I've been spending on Greenlee." he said. Bianca smiled. "She'll get over it." she assured him. "You keep right on worrying about your daughter.That's what parents do." She put her hand on Zach's shoulder. "Take notes. " she told him. He smiled. "I am. " he answered.

"Is Kendall still with Miranda?" he asked. Bianca smiled. "You could say that,yes." she said. Zach frowned. "What does that mean?" Bianca laughed. "It means she fell asleep before Miranda did. " she replied.Zach smiled. "She says it's hormones. She fell asleep in the middle of dinner the other night." Bianca laughed. "The poor thing isn't used to lugging around three pounds of extra weight. Nevermind thirty. She looks so beautiful, though. I almost didn't know her when I saw her at the airport." She sighed. "I'm so glad that everything worked out the way I hoped. Now if we can just get this last little bit taken care of." she said.

"We will." Jack assured her. "You've waited a long time for this, sweetheart. We all have. That's why we can't screw it up." She nodded. "I'm at the point where I'll be happy just to have a chance to tell him off. " she smiled. "Anything else that happens after that is gravy." she decided."But I do want in on this. And so does Reggie. He told me to tell you that if you leave him out of this, he's never playing Grand Theft Auto with you again. Ever." she said. Jack looked sheepish as the rest of the group laughed. "And Lily said she'd do whatever she could to help. She felt so bad about blurting it out the way she did." Myrtle said. "And I'm sure in spite of her little drama scene, Erica will help us out any way she can."

Jack looked skeptical. "I think we should start by getting what we have on Hayward together.Zach has already given me enough to get started, and I can depose Dr. Wilson and Dr. Clater tomorrow. We can't do anything until Hayward gets back , anyway. Which reminds me...I need to call the Clinic and have him banned from seeing Greenlee." Zach stood up. " I wouldn't do that. " he suggested. "I know it's easy for me to say that. Considering I'm not Greenlee's father. But banning him from seeing her would probably just make him suspicous. And even more determined to see her, no matter what.I don't think he would ever hurt her. I really don't." he added. Jack sighed. "You're probably right. But if he's the one who told Lavery about Greenlee.." he shook his head. "I should get going." he said. "But I promise I'll get started on this first thing tomorrow. I'll have them officially deposed by lunchtime.We can move on whatever we decide to do after that." Jack stuck out his hand awkwardly. " Thanks, Slater." he said. "I mean it. I know I've given you a hard time. And I know Erica is still giving you a hard time. " Zach smiled. "I don't mind. Actually? I enjoy it." he said. "But you're welcome. And if there's anything I can as far as Greenlee is concerned, let me know." he shook Jack's hand.

Jack smiled. "Done. Thanks again." he said. "Myrtle. Thanks for hosting this circus tonight. " he said. "We didn't do too much damage, thankfully." Myrtle laughed and patted his arm. "You're welcome, darling. You go and talk to your wife. I didn't like that look on her face tonight." she fretted. "She seems out of sorts. Straighten her out." she demanded. Jack sighed and leaned down to kiss Bianca. "I'll see you later, yes?" he asked. She nodded. "I'll knock first in case you and Mother are in the middle of ...something." she waved her hand. Jack smirked. "Thank you sweetie." he said. Myrtle walked him to the door.

"So what aren't you saying?" Bianca asked when they were gone. Zach looked at her blankly. "Excuse me?" he asked. She smirked. "You're excused. But you're not saying something. I can tell. What is it?" she asked. Zach shook his head. "Nothing you need to know." he said quietly. "In fact? It's better if you don't. " he said. Bianca frowned. "There's that scary face again. And why do I have a feeling this has something to do with Kendall?" she asked. "Kendall is fine. And she's going to continue to be fine. " he said quietly. "Will you excuse me? " she nodded and watched him head for the stairs.

"What's with him?" Myrtle asked as Zach walked quickly up the steps. Bianca shook her head. "I don't know. But I do think there's something he isn't saying. " she said. "I guess he still doesn't like to show his hand sometimes." Myrtle said. "I wrapped you up some leftovers, sweetie. Come and get them." she urged and they went into the kitchen.

Zach walked quietly into the room at the far end of the hallway. Miranda was wide awake, sitting upright in the crib and trying her best to cram her little face in between the bars. Zach laughed and she giggled and clapped her hands. "ACK! " she said gleefully and raised her arms. "WHAT?" Kendall bolted upright on the bed beside the crib. "I'M UP." she blurted out. Zach burst out laughing. "Wow. Maybe I should try that next time instead of blueberry pancakes." he said and walked over to the bed. Miranda hauled herself to her feet and bounced up and down as Kendall rubbed her eyes. "Did I miss anything?" she asked and reached for Zach's hand. "No, not really. " he answered. "But Jack and I did manage to work out a few legal details. After he gets those taken care of tomorrow, we can get started on moving in on Hayward." Kendall nodded. "And Mother? What did she think about that?" she asked. "I'll tell you later." he promised and kissed her hand before he let it go to pick up a still bouncing Miranda.

Kendall frowned. "I don't like the sound of that." she said as Miranda reached for her earrings. Zach avoided her scrutinous gaze. "I think I should get you home now." he said quietly and touched Miranda's head gently. "I'd really rather not talk about this here. " Kendall knew what that look in his eyes meant. It meant that he something painful to tell her. She nodded silently and he touched her face. "I love you, Kendall." She smiled and held onto his hand. " I love you, too. " she answered. "Let's go home." He still had that look in his eyes and Kendall held onto him tightly as they left the room.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 

"What are you doing in there?" Kendall called out from bed. "What does someone usually do in the bathroom?" Zach called back just before the toilet flushed. "Oh." she smirked and leaned back against the pillows again. Zach walked out of the bathroom and Kendall patted his spot next to hers."In. NOW." she demanded."You're scaring the crap out of me." He moved towards the bed and slid in next to her. "I don't mean to." he apologized. "And this probably isn't a big deal. I'm probably just overreacting. " He linked his fingers with hers. "Why don't you let me decide that for myself?" she asked carefully. "But before you say anything? I want you to make sure you know something." she sat up a little and looked him in the eye. "I have no intention of letting you go. Ever. I love you. This is it for me. You're it for me." she said. "No matter what happens. There isn't anything you could tell me that would ever change my mind about you."

The darkness in his eyes lifted and Kendall let go of the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I'm difficult." he suggested and she smirked. "Are you? I hadn't noticed." she remarked. "I'm not exactly a walk in the park. " she added. He laughed. "Watch that." he warned her. "Nobody talks about my wife that way." he slid his hand over her hair and she smiled. "You know that I would never hurt you deliberately...don't you? I realize that in the past I've said some terrible, hurtful things to you. And I regret them more than I can ever tell you." he said quietly. "I know that." she answered. "And you have to stop this. We've both said things we regret. None of that matters now." she assured him. His eyes searched her face. " I would do anything for you not to have to hear this. " he began. "But I think you deserve to know. And I don't want any secrets between us. Not now."

"After you went upstairs tonight, Jack and I were talking. About Greenlee.And about Lavery." he continued. Kendall nodded. "Okay." she said hesitantly. "And what did you say?" Zach continued to caress her hair gently. " Jack mentioned that Lavery has called the clinic a couple of times. " he said and Kendalls eyes widened. " What?" she asked quietly. "How can that be? How did he find out where she is? " Zach looked her in the eye. "Erica." he answered. "She's contacted him several times. By telephone and by mail." he said and watched Kendalls eyes fill with tears. "I've been nervous about Lavery." he confessed. "Scared that he might try and hurt you and the baby again. I know it's irrational. He's in jail..But I thought it couldn't hurt to be sure. So I had my people do a little checking. "

Kendall nodded . "So that's what the nightmares were about. " she said softly and Zach looked startled. She smiled." I sleep a foot away from you sweetie. Most of the time a lot closer than that. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" she asked. "I'm sorry." he said. "For what?" she asked. "For being human and afraid? Don't be. I wouldn't have you any other way. " she decided. "I'm the one who's sorry. Sorry that you had to go through that all by yourself." she caressed his face with her hand. "You don't have to do that anymore. There's not one part of yourself that you have to hide from me. And if you try it? I'll flatten you."She threatened him so sweetly that he couldn't help laughing.

"And when I'm through with you? I'll tackle my Mother. " she said sadly. Zach's smile faded. "I wish I could tell you I was mistaken. But I checked the information more than once. The phone records and the log the prison uses to monitor the mail. " Kendall was teary eyed again as she nodded. "I'm sure. And I believe you. I shouldn't be surprised. But my Mother always manages to pull that off." she said. Zach drew her closer and she put her head down on his shoulder. "How could she?" she asked tearfully. "I thought that maybe this time she would actually choose me." Zach closed his eyes and held onto her tightly. " It's stupid and childish of me to want that.." she said tearfully. "No. It isn't." he insisted. " It's what every child has a right to expect from their mother." he said and tried to keep the anger out of his voice. "I know our child is going to have it from it's mother. And it's father. I'm sorry your Mother couldn't bring herself to do that for you." Kendall picked up her head. "She means well. " she said. "She worships Ryan the way I used to. And the way Greenlee did. ..Do you remember the night of the murder game?" she asked suddenly.

"Kendall." Zach began. "You don't have to.." She smiled. "I do. " she said. "I was so angry that night. Angry and sad and lost. I honestly believed that there was no point to going on because Ryan didn't love me. And I was convinced it was because I wasn't good enough. I put Ryan up on this pedestal and he let me. Sometimes I think that's the only reason we were ever together.Because I made him feel like a hero. A big man. When I didn't need rescuing any longer, he found another damsel in distress. And he married her. And she was rich and smart and not a bundle of neuroses like I was. Of course he chose her over me..Who wouldn't?" she asked.

Zach smiled. "Me. " he answered and she held onto his face tenderly and smiled in spite of her red, teary eyes. " You did some rescuing too, you know." she reminded him. "But you didn't hold it over my head or make me feel like less than a person because I screwed up. And I guess that's the least I can do when it comes to my Mother." she said sadly. Zach smiled and wiped her tears. "I'll support whatever decision you make. I haven't told Jackson about this..." She held onto his hands. "I don't think we should." she said. "It's pointless. And it's only going to cause him more grief. Greenlee is safe, isn't she? " she asked. Zach nodded. "Yes. I'm more worried about you than Greenlee. If Erica told Lavery about Greenlee...I can't help but wonder what she might have told him about you." he said.

Kendall held onto him tightly when he embraced her. "It doesn't matter." she assured him and stroked his hair. "Ryan can't hurt us. No one can if we don't let them. And I don't know about you...but I have no intention of letting anyone spoil this for us. No one." She pulled back to smile at him. "You do realize that this was a life changing day today, don't you?" she asked. He smiled when she ran her hands up his bare chest slowly. "Um..remind me again why?" he asked. She laughed and drew him closer. "If I thought you were serious I'd." she began and he nodded. "I know. You'd have to hurt me. And yes. I do realize what a life changing day today was. The best kind of life changing day." he decided. "Of course, my life has been changed for quite awhile now. Today just made everything official." She smiled."Me, too. So how about we stop worrying about things that don't matter and concentrate on celebrating this life changing, official making day with some hot sex?" she suggested. He laughed."I don't know...Are you sure you're up for it in your delicate condition?" he asked.

Kendall arched an eyebrow. "Delicate?" she asked and he nodded. "We'll see about that." she said and grabbed his shoulders to pin him flat against the bed. "You were saying?" she asked and climbed over him. He put his hands next to his head as if in surrender. "Never mind." he answered and grinned as she moved closer.

"What's that?" Erica hissed into the phone. "That's impossible. I just spoke with Mr. Lavery a few days ago and now you tell me I can't? Why not?" she said just as the front door opened. She slammed the phone shut quickly as Jack stepped into the room. Jack looked at his wife carefully. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked . Erica shook her head. "No. I was just going to call you to see if you were coming home tonight." she fibbed. Jack narrowed his eyes. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked. Erica shrugged. "I wasn't sure if you had the time to fit me into your busy schedule." she complained. Jack sighed. "Erica. " he shook his head. "I'll admit that I've had a few things on my mind lately besides you. " Erica plastered on a smile. "Of course you have, darling. And I've been childish and selfish. Of course you're worried about Greenlee. The same way I worry about Bianca. And Kendall." she added."I'm sorry if I've been a bitch about it." She walked over to embrace her husband and Jack peered down at his wife suspiciously. "What is this really about, honey?" he asked quietly."Nothing." she insisted. "I've just missed you, that's all." she said. It was no big deal. Ryan would never hurt Greenlee. Ryan would never hurt anyone. She still had problems believing that Kendall hadn't overreacted to this whole situation in the first place. And it would be just like that miserable husband of hers to blame Ryan for everything in order to take advantage of the situation and make himself look like a hero. She closed her eyes as Jack stroked her hair. She did the right thing contacting Ryan. Everyone else had written him off. The same way people had written her off more than once. What Jack didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Zach kissed Kendall tenderly and smoothed his hands over her body. "Hot." she whispered and kissed his chest. "Are you? I can turn the air conditioner on." he said. She pushed him back down when he attempted to sit up. "That's not what I meant." she said. "I meant that making things official hasn't slowed you down one bit.That's what I meant." she said and he laughed. "Oh. Thanks." he said and lowered his gaze to hers. "Your delicate condition hasn't slowed you down, either." he said. She grinned. "Thanks. I love you. " she said. He leaned down to kiss her again. "I love you." he answered. "Good. As long as we're clear about that." she said in a sleepy voice. "I shouldn't be tired. Not after that nap at Myrtles." she said. Zach smiled and drew her closer."You're allowed to be tired.Especially after hot sex." he said and her warm breath tickled his skin when she giggled. "You should get some sleep while you can. In case the tenant wakes up at two in the morning again." she said around a big yawn. "Because if the tenant wakes me up? I'll wake you up." Zach laughed. "I remember. Go to sleep. "

Kendall yawned again. " I don't want you to lie there and worry." she said quietly. "I know I can't stop you, but at least promise me you'll try and sleep?" He kissed the top of her hair. "I promise. Go to sleep." Kendall knew that was as much as she could hope for. He was going to lie there and worry, anyway. If she weren't so exhausted, she'd rip him a new one for that. But the most she could manage to do was reach for his hand and link her fingers with his. His big, warm body relaxed a little underneath hers and she smiled with her eyes closed. She couldn't take away whatever demons were chasing him tonight. But she could try and make him understand that those demons didn't scare her. Not one little bit.

Zach held her close as she drifted off to sleep. He could take her somewhere. Someplace far from here where Lavery or anyone who tried to hurt her would never find them. But her life and her family were right here. And cutting her off from either of them would rip her apart. She'd fought too long and too hard to even think about taking her away from them. He had rarely had the chance to put all his accumulated wealth and power to any real use. And if he had to spend every penny and pull every string, he would do it. Gladly.He had something he'd never dreamt was possible for a man like himself. A woman who understood his demons and fears and weaknesses. And loved him, anyway. A child to give him a chance at what he'd never had with Ethan. A life that meant more than the total of last night's take. He suddenly felt exhausted. Bone tired. He was definitely getting soft.Normally he'd worry and lie awake half the night over something like this. It must have something to do with the soft, warm body lying half atop his. And the fact that if anyone tried to hurt her or their child, they would have to answer to him. He was asleep in minutes.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 

"Door." Kendall grunted from underneath Zach's chin. He was snoring a little, with his mouth hanging open and she groaned when the doorbell rang again. She sighed and raised her head from his neck. He was usually a fairly light sleeper, and the sound of the doorbell was more than enough to wake him. Apparently , last night had worn him out. Poor baby.

She patted his cheek briefly before she climbed out of bed and snagged his bathrobe from the chair. Zach grabbed the pillow and embraced it tightly before he rolled over onto his side and Kendall sighed happily and padded out of the bedroom towards the front door.

"Hold on." she called out when the bell rang again. "Delivery for Kendall Hart." a man in a brown uniform announced. "Kendall Hart-Slater." she corrected him. He peered at the clipboard in his hand and shrugged. "If you say so. Sign here." he instructed and she scribbled her name in the spot. "KENDALL?" Zach's voice called out from the bedroom. "KENDALL!" he repeated just before a loud 'thump' and a string of curses that Kendall filed away for future reference. There were a few in there she hadn't heard before, and it never hurt to improve one's vocabulary. The man in the brown uniform bugged out his eyes. "Wow. Impressive." he mused. Kendall laughed. "Thanks, I think so, too " she answered just as the bedroom door swung open and a rumpled, growling Zach stumbled out. He nearly tripped over the sheet trailing behind him and he hiked it up a bit higher around his waist and kicked at it viciously while muttering something under his breath.

Kendall pressed her lips together to avoid laughing out loud but silently wished she had a camera. She handed the clipboard back and recieved a small brown package in return. "Thank you." she said and reached for her purse. Zach was now standing directly behind her. "Wait a minute." he said. "May I see that?" he asked and pointed to the clipboard. The delivery man looked at him quizically and then shrugged. "Sure. " he said and handed it over. "It's from a Post Office Box. But it doesn't give a location. " He looked at the package in Kendall's hand. "Do you recognize the handwriting on the label?" he asked. "It's typed. " she answered and handed the delivery man a tip and his clipboard. "Thanks very much." she said quickly and shut the door. "Kendall. " Zach protested. "I wasn't finished talking to that man." he said.

She smirked . "I know. Your sheet is slipping." she pointed out and tugged it down a little lower. "Kendall." he said and followed her when she walked away. "That's my name." she answered and took the package into the kitchen. Zach nearly tripped on his sheet again and cursed violently one more time. "You're not opening that package." he warned her when he finally arrived in the kitchen. She laughed. "I'm not?" she asked. "Care to share why that is?" she added . "Because you don't know who it's from, that's why." he said and snatched it out of her hand. Kendall sighed. "Please don't tell me we're going to go through this every time I get a package delivered. That would put a serious crimp in my catalog shopping." she complained as he examined the package. He handed it back to her in record time and she frowned. "Okay. I'm lost. I was pretty sure you were going to haul out x-ray equipment and a metal detector." she said as Zach pulled the coffee out of the freezer.

"I happen to know who that package is from. " he announced and closed the freezer door. "So you lucked out this time. From now on? No opening packages unless you know who they're from." he heard the harsh tone in his voice and exhaled. "I'm sorry." he said immediately. "I didn't mean to make that sound like an order.." Kendall eyed him carefully."Apology accepted. " she said hesitantly. "You're really worried about this...why?" she asked. He avoided her gaze. "Because like it or not, you're even more of a public figure now. And there are a lot of strange people out there. And a person in the public eye can't be too careful." Kendall took the bag of coffee from his hand ."And...and... What really has you spooked?" she asked. He turned to face her. " Lavery." he answered. "I know it's irrational, but I can't help it. " he confessed.

She smiled. "No one ever said fears had to be rational." she said. "I've had more than a few irrational fears myself now and then. " she said. He drew her as close as he possibly could with her belly in between them. " Mostly about myself. And never, ever about you." she added softly and put her head on his shoulder. "I won't let my stupid, irrational fears ruin what we have. I promise." he said. "But I will always do whatever it takes to make sure you and the baby are safe. I swear it." She sighed and he rubbed her back. "And I promise not to bring it up again." he said. "I can't believe I slept right through the doorbell." he complained. Kendall giggled. "I was a little surprised about that, myself." she said. "But it was worth it to see you in just a sheet." she said. "You took my bathrobe." he said defensively and she laughed harder. "I'm not an idiot, honey. " she said. "Given the choice between seeing you in a big terrycloth bathrobe or a sheet? I'll take the sheet every single time. Especially when it slips." she said and tugged it down a little more. He smirked. "Should I be disturbed that you're treating me like a sex object?" he asked. "Because if I should be, I'm not."

She laughed. "Good answer. So who sent the package?" she asked and tugged the sheet down a little more. "Open it and find out." he answered . She reached over to pick it up and examined it carefully. "No tell tale marks on the outside. " she mused. "And the Post Office Box thing IS strange." she said as Zach slipped his hands inside the sleeves of the robe and massaged her elbows. "Um. Are you trying to distract me?" she asked. "Absolutely not." he answered. He'd discovered that her errongeous zones were a fascinating thing. They seemed to shift on a daily basis due to hormones or Kendall just being Kendall. But her elbows remained a particularly sensitive spot. "You are trying to distract me. " she decided when she caught her breath. "But I'll press on in spite of it. And please don't let that stop you." she winked.

She ripped the brown paper off the package quickly to reveal a non-descript white box. She held it up to her ear ."It's not ticking. " she announced. "That's good." he answered calmly and slid his hands up her arms. "There's no card." she complained after opening the box. "Just a lot of cotton and..." she pulled out a small, circular shaped silver object. "I thought about a spoon at first." Zach blurted out. "But then there's that old saying about being born with a silver spoon in your mouth, so I decided against it.I thought about a cup, but then I realized that most babies wouldn't like the way silver makes things taste. And when I saw the face on that, I thought it seemed friendly. Comforting.If you don't like it or you'd rather have the cup or the spoon.." Kendall sniffed and examined the object more closely. It was a rattle, a perfect circle of silver with the sleepy, smiling face of a crescent moon. "No. It's perfect. It's the sweetest thing ever, I think." she said in a weepy voice. "Where did you find it?" she asked. "In one of those catalogs in my briefcase." he explained. "the Post Office Box thing was for security reasons. I forgot I used it. It's been awhile since I ordered that." he admitted.

Kendall leaned her whole body against his. The fact that he'd ordered this long before he was even aware there was a remote possibility that the child she carried was his shouldn't come as a surprise. The fact that it was his made her impossibly happy ,but the truth was that this child was his from the moment he claimed it publicly. Blood and genes and DNA may have made it legal, but his love and compassion made it official long ago. "I wasn't sure about how these things work." he confessed. "I know some people are superstitious about buying a child gifts before it's born. But I wanted our child to have one special thing to come home with that was just from us. Before the hoardes of gifts arrive from everyone else. If you don't like it, I still have the catalog somewhere.."

She clutched it tightly inside her palm. "I love it. If we get a million other gifts, none of them will be anywhere near as perfect as this one is." she said and buried her face in his neck. "You bought this long before.." she said tearfully and he stroked her hair. "I bought it for our child. " he finished for her. "And that's how I've felt for a long time now. Yesterday didn't change that. " She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "The day you came to me with that business proposal was the luckiest day of my life." she said quietly. "I'm sorry I was too obnoxious and stubborn and scared to admit that before yesterday." He smiled and leaned his chin on top of her head. " No more obnoxious or stubborn or scared than I was.We're even. I'm sorry, too." he said.

"I used to wonder what you would be like with someone you loved." she confessed. "You were so wonderful to me even when this was just business..I couldn't imagine how it could possibly be better than that. But it is." She leaned back to look at his face. "It hasn't been just business for a long time. " he admitted. "And you were just as wonderful to me. And don't make that face, it's true." he insisted when she smirked. "You refused to let me hide from you." he continued. "You gave me something to focus on beside myself and my ghosts. A life like other people have, Kendall. You gave that to me.You opened up my heart. " he sighed a little when she started to cry again. "It's early. We were up late last night." he said quietly. " Come back to bed with me for awhile."

She looked up quickly . "What about David? I thought for sure you'd want to do some work on that today.." He pushed her hair off her face. "Jack is handling things today. And I'm sure he'll call if anything comes up." he said. "For now, the only thing we can do is wait until all the pieces are in place. And in the meantime? I need some quality time with my family." he decided. She smiled. "You want me to call Mother? We can probably arrange another little get together.." "Thanks. But I'll pass. I'm talking about you and me and the tenant. Our family. Alone." he emphasized the last word. "Oh." she said and pouted briefly. "I don't know about that... You're difficult." she reminded him. He nodded. "I am.You're not a walk in the park, either." he reminded her. She raised an eyebrow. "So I hear." she said. "It's probably for the best if we don't inflict ourselves on anyone else today. " she added and he laughed. "Absolutely. Why should they have to suffer?" He reached for the belt that held her bathrobe closed and opened it. " We're pretty generous, aren't we? Sparing them like that.It's positively noble.." she decided as he pushed the robe off her shoulders. He nodded. "And modest, too.Don't forget that." he added. Kendall tugged the sheet off his waist quickly and let it drop to the floor.

She raised her eyebrows when he picked her up by the waist and sat her down on the countertop. "Um..explain please." she said as he moved to stand between her legs. "Family bonding." he said and dipped his head to kiss her neck. "I read in one of your books that four out of five families don't spend enough quality time in the kitchen." he said and she giggled. "Really?" she asked and drew him closer. "Absolutely" he confirmed. "Comfortable?" he asked and she nodded. "Happy?" she asked in turn. He smiled. "Delirious." he answered and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Zach." she whispered into his ear. "Every single part of you. All of you." She felt his body relax under her touch as he kissed her again. "And the next time you have to ask what you've given me? There's your answer." he whispered against her mouth. "I love you too, Kendall. Every single part of you. All of you."

They 'bonded' three times before they made it back to the bedroom.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 

"Will you stop fussing? " Myrtle demanded. "You make it seem like I'm doing reconnaissance work for the Marines. " Zach smirked. "You probably could. " he answered. "I just want to be certain that you're really all right with this." Myrtle rolled her eyes. "I was pulling cons before you were born, sweet pea." she said. "It's been awhile, but it's like riding a bicycle.It comes back like that." she snapped her fingers. "Go somewhere and have coffee or something." she demanded and waved him off. "Here he comes."

Zach slipped around the corner quickly as David Hayward got off the elevator and Myrtle patted her hair briefly before she approached him. "Well, there he is." she said loudly enough to get David's attention. He looked up and glared at her impatiently."Something I can do for you, Myrtle? Euthansia?" he suggested hopefully. Myrtle laughed. " You're a real card, Hayward. " she said and blocked the path to his office. "Excuse me. " he said. She eyed him carefully before responding. "Nope. Can't do it. There's no excuse for you." she said. He rolled his eyes. "So is this what you do for entertainment now? Loiter in hospital hallways and frighten the patients?"

"Nope." Myrtle answered. "Ladies Auxiliary meeting. " she said. "How's Greenlee?" David looked at her suspiciously. " How did you know where I was?" he asked. Myrtle smiled and patted her hair again. "I have my ways. So how is she?" she asked. David shrugged. "About the same." he answered. "Could you move now?" he wondered. Myrtle put her hand out to block his way. " Not yet." she said. "You missed quite a bit while you were away. And I'm just the perfect person to bring you up to speed." she said. David sneered. "Is this supposed to interest me?" he snapped. Myrtle shrugged. "I thought it might. It seems a Doctor friend of yours is quite the hero. It was on TV, but since you were out of the country, you probably didn't see it. It's really more of a local story,I guess."

David scowled. "What are you babbling about?" he asked. Myrtle shrugged. "Dr Clater. The name ring a bell?" she asked. David eyed her carefully. "I've heard of it." he answered calmly. She nodded. "I thought so. Anyhow, he uncovered a big mistake in some paperwork. A mistake that could have had horrible consequences for a poor little innocent baby. " she mused. David turned slightly pale, but to his credit, his face remained impassive. "Is that so?" he asked. Myrtle nodded. "Yes. Kendall Hart's baby. " she said. "Did you know she was pregnant?" David shrugged. "I may have have heard something about it. So what was the mistake?" he asked casually.

Myrtle sighed. "They had the blood type wrong. Can you believe that? The poor little baby could have needed blood and they might have given it the wrong type. The man is a big hero in my book. I hear he's getting a big Grant for research or something as a thank you from the babies' father." David's face turned red. "Is he?" he hissed. Myrtle nodded. " And a bigger office and a promotion.Since you two are colleages? I thought you'd be interested." David glared at her. Whatever it was that Clater was up to? He wasn't going to get away with it. He walked around Myrtle and away from his Office. "Wait a minute? Don't you want to hear about his raise?" Myrtle asked as David jabbed the button for the elevator. He glared at her before he stepped inside.

"Perfect." Zach announced just after the elevator doors closed. Myrtle grinned. "Thank you, sweetheart. He took that bait nicely, didn't he?" she asked. Zach nodded. "Let's just hope Dr. Clater comes through for us." She slipped her hand through his arm "He will." she assured him. "Buy me some coffee. " she demanded. "None for you, though. You look as nervous as a cat." she decided as they headed for the elevators.

"There he is." Kendall said as David got off the elevator. "Look at that face." she giggled. "He's seriously pissed off." Jack nodded. " Apparently Myrtle did her job." he said. "He's headed for Clater's office." he said and turned to Kendall. "Are you ready?" he asked. Kendall smiled. "You bet." she said. Jack smiled. " Have I told you happy I am that you're happy?" he asked. She laughed. "Yes, you have. But I have no problem hearing it again. Thank you." she said. "And thank you for helping us with David." He patted her hand. "Thanks for including me. I've wanted to nail Hayward for a long time now." he said as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Right on time. Is he always right on time?" Jack asked as Zach and Myrtle emerged from the elevator. Kendall smiled. "Absolutely." she said.

"I guess he took the bait?" Jack asked as they approached. Myrtle grinned. "Like a shark, honey." she answered. Jack laughed. "We guessed as much by the look on his face." he said. "You ready, Slater?" he asked Zach. He nodded. "I've got the check right here in my hot little hand." he said and held it up."With enough zeroes to attract Hayward's attention." he added. "Are you ready?" he asked Kendall. She nodded. "I'm channeling my inner Vivien Leigh." she said and winked at him. He laughed. "Vivien Leigh?" Jack asked quizically. Kendall nodded. "It's a private joke. Actually, I'm planning on letting my husband do the talking. " Jack nodded. "Right. But it's important to make him believe that you think Clater is the one who bailed you out by finding that paperwork mistake. That should get Hayward's goat." Kendall nodded. "Right. So I'm just the stupid idiot who went along with a half assed plan . Correct?" she asked. "If I weren't so happy about this whole thing? I could really do some damage."

Zach laughed and reached for her hand. "Let's try and do some damage anyway." he suggested. "You'll be here?" he asked Jack. He nodded. "Yup. We will. Remember. Just enough to get Hayward worked up. We don't want to nail him yet." he said. Zach nodded. "I'll restrain myself. I promise." Jack and Myrtle watched them walk away and Myrtle sighed. "That's a good man, you know. " she mused. "A decent man. Kendall is a lucky girl. " Jack looked at her. "He's pretty lucky too, you know." he said. Myrtle laughed. "That he is. They're both lucky to have found each other. " she decided."Buy me some coffee and we'll talk about it some more."

"Excuse me.." Kendall knocked on Dr. Clater's office door before she stuck her head inside. "Oh I'm sorry." she said when she spotted a red faced David. "I didn't mean to interrupt." Dr. Clater stood up from behind his desk. "You're not, Kendall. Please come in." he said. "And Zach. Good to see you both." he said calmly. So far, so good. Dr. Clater seemed to be handling this like a pro. "You, too. "Zach said and shook his hand. "Hayward. When did you get back?" he asked. David glared at him. "Cut the crap, Slater. I'm sure you were keeping track of me. " he said. Zach frowned. "I was?" he asked. "Why would I do that? We can come back later, Dan. " he told Dr. Clater.

"No. It's fine. Dr Hayward and I are just about through here." he said. David stayed just where he was. "No we aren't." he snapped. "Are we Kendall?" he glared at her. Kendall shrugged. "You tell me,David." she said calmly. David eyed her calmly. "So how is it going, Kendall?" he asked. "The whole pregnancy thing certainly seems to agree with you." he mused. She smiled. "I'm enjoying it." she answered as Zach held out a chair for her. "Thank you." she said and sat down. "Do you mind, Hayward? This is private." Zach said. David held up his hands. "Of course. I'm all about discretion. Aren't I, Kendall?" he asked pointedly and stood up. Zach glared at him. "What does that mean?" he demanded. David smiled and Zach wished for a chance to punch his lights out once and for all. "Nothing. Just a private joke." David said and opened the office door.

Zach put his finger up to his lips after David left and pulled out his cell phone. "It's me. Where is he?" he asked quietly. "Right outside the door. " Jack answered. "Make sure he hears you." Zach smiled. "Thanks." he said and closed the phone. He pointed to the door behind them. "I don't think he figured it out." he said loudly. Dr Clater nodded. "I agree. He's CLUELESS." he emphasized the word. "But HAYWARD has always been CLUELESS." he said. Zach chuckled. "I agree. And we'd prefer to keep it that way. The whole world thinks this is our child. And we'd like that to continue.This should take care of it nicely, shouldn't it?" he asked and handed over the check.

"My word. That is generous." Dr. Clater mused. "Very, very generous. " "It's nothing. "Zach answered. "And there's the promotion, of course. And the Television thing.I'm very grateful to you, Dr. Clater. If we had continued to think that this child was mine and Kendalls, and you hadn't found that mistake in the paperwork...Well..I hate to think what could have happened in an emergency."

David was fuming now. Who the hell knew Clater was such a sneaky bastard? Kendall trying to sell Slater a bill of goods about the kid wasn't really a surprise, but he had to give Clater credit for guts. Who would have ever thought Dr. Straight and Narrow by the book would decide to play a little fast and loose with the rules? He was conning money out of that idiot Slater for keeping a secret that didn't exist. Clater had to know that by now, a simple blood test would easily prove it. Pretty smart move keeping it to himself this way. And profitable. Too bad he wasn't going to get the chance to play hero. If Slater was that willing to give money away, he'd be a fool not to use that valuable piece of information he'd saved just for a moment like this. Now all he had to do was figure out when. And where.That shouldn't be too difficult.

"Yes, Dr. Clater. " Kendall chimed in. "I realize how difficult this must be for you. And all of this is my fault. I was scared and lost and I underestimated my husband." she said. "I won't do that again. Ever." Dr. Clater chuckled. "This kind of thing happens a lot more often than you can imagine. And it will be our secret. I promise." he said.

David sneered. Our secret his ass. It was his damned secret. His idea, his creation. And nobody was taking credit or grants for it but him. He heard chairs moving and thank you exchanged and he picked up a magazine quickly and moved away from the door.

"Still here, Hayward?" Zach asked as they emerged from the office. David looked up casually. "Interesting article." he said. Kendall frowned. "In Breast Feeding Monthly?" she asked. David dropped the magazine back on the table. "I'll see you around, Kendall. " he said pointedly. "And you too, Slater." he added before he strolled away.

"So? Don't keep me in supsense." Dr. Clater said when he was gone. "How did I do?" he demanded. "I don't think I was nearly smarmy enough." he fretted. Zach and Kendall laughed at the same time. "Oh, you were pretty smarmy." Kendall assured him. "Frankly, I didn't think you had it in you.You were wonderful. Very convincing." "Yes. You were." Zach agreed. "More than convincing enough to fool Hayward. Thank you, Dan." he said and extended his hand. Dr. Clater grinned. "Thank you. I haven't acted since High School Drama Club. I'd forgotten how much fun it is. And you're very welcome." he added and shook Zach's hand. "So what happens now?" he wondered. Zach smiled. "Now we watch and wait and listen. " he answered. "If he's angry enough, he'll make a move soon." he said. Dr. Clater nodded. "Call me if you need me again." he said. "And I'll see you both at your regular appointment next week." he stepped back into his office and closed the door.

"So what now?" Kendall asked. Zach shrugged. "Just as I said. We wait. The next move is Haywards." he answered. "And I'm sure he'll make it sooner than later." Jack and Myrtle approached them eagerly."Did you see that look on his face. I thought he was gonna pop a vessel. "Myrtle said gleefully. "So who's gonna keep tabs on him?" she demanded. "Zach has that taken care of. " Jack answered. "I trust these men will be discreet?" he asked . Zach nodded. "Of course. They'll report back to me on the hour. Or as necessary. " he answered. Jack nodded. "All right then. I'm due in court in an hour but it's only for a brief appearance. You'll call me if you hear anything?" he asked. Zach nodded again . "Yes.Thanks for the help." he extended his hand. Jack smiled. "Sure. Thank you." he said agreeably. "Myrtle, can I drop you off somewhere?" he asked.

"No, you can't." Kendall cut in. "She's coming to lunch with Binks and Mimo and me. At the Casino." she added. Zach raised his eyebrows. "She is?" he asked. "Yes. She is. Binks wants to see the new wallpaper in the lobby. And I have a meeting with Edie, so I thought we could multi task." Myrtle grinned. "I hear that nickel slot machine calling my name." she said happily. Jack laughed. "Have fun. Keep in touch, Slater." he added. Zach nodded absently. "What's this meeting with Edie?" he asked when Jack was gone. "Didn't she tell you? The Seasons is now featuring Fusion products exclusively. In all the rooms and in the boutique, too. Don't worry, honey. I cut you in for ten percent." Kendall added. Zach smirked and Myrtle chuckled. "Sounds like a good deal to me. " she said. "I got 15 percent from the last company." Zach informed Kendall. "Are you up for some negotiating?" he asked. Kendall tilted her head sideways. "Maybe. I could always consider a family discount, I guess. But only after lunch. I negotiate better on a full stomach." she linked her arm through his.

Zach sighed patiently and reached for Myrtle's hand. "Should I call Albert and have him on standby in case things get messy?" he asked and slipped Myrtles' hand through his free arm. Kendall laughed and pushed the elevator button. "I already called him. He said to tell you ..and I quote. 'Listen to your wife'. Any questions?" she added. Myrtle patted his arm soothingly. "Face it darling. She pulled a fast one on you." she said as they stepped into the elevator. Kendall laughed. "It's about time." she decided. "He's usually at least ten steps ahead of me. It's about time I caught up. " She squeezed his cheeks gently and smiled." But no worries, sweetie.You're still the Zen Master. " she assured him as the doors closed.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 

"I'm sorry. Could you hold on a second, Jack?" Zach said and covered the phone's mouthpiece with his hand. "Am I distracting you ?" Kendall whispered in his ear before she continued kissing his neck. "Yes. Please continue." he answered and drew her closer ."Go ahead Jack." he said after removing his hand from the phone. "Really?" Zach said and sat up in bed a little."What else did he say?" He held onto Kendalls hand when it started to roam underneath the sheet at his waist. "So he connected the dots about the Television thing. " he said. "Great. Yes, I can have everything set up for tomorrow. No problem." he answered. Kendall leaned her chin on his shoulder. "Yes, I'll fill Kendall in on the details.. " he added and smiled at her. "I'll call you later. Thanks." Kendall took the phone from his hand and tossed it onto the nightstand. "Good news?" she asked .

He nodded. "Hayward figured out that the Television thing we were talking about involved Erica." he said. "He called her about an hour after we left the hospital and asked all kinds of questions about it. He said he wanted to make sure that we weren't going to do anything that 'compromised' Dr. Claters' status as a physician." he smirked.Kendall laughed. "Yup. That sounds like David. " she said. "So we're counting on him showing up?" Zach shook his head. "Erica invited him to come and observe. For the good of the profession." Kendall giggled. " I see. So all our bases are covered?" "Absolutely. " Zach answered. "I do have a few things to put into place. Arrangements to take care of.."

Kendall sighed. "Of course. And I suppose you'll want to get started on those right away?" she asked and started to climb out of bed. " Wrong." he said and held onto her arm to stop her. "Come back here." he insisted gently. "I think we should do this on a regular basis." he decided and wrapped her up in his arms. "Have sex? I agree." she answered. He smirked. "Not just that." he said.."I meant I think we should sneak away from the rest of the world whenever possible.And have sex." he added. She laughed. "Sounds perfect. But aren't you forgetting something? Or someone?" she asked. "In a couple of months, we're going to be a little busy." He put his hand on her belly. "I would never forget the tenant. And there was a reason I brought you up here. Besides ripping off your clothes and having my way with you." She sighed happily. "I liked that part tremendously. " she said. "What other reason?" she asked. He shrugged. "I'm afraid it involves getting out of bed. " he said. She narrowed her eyes. "Is there food involved?" she asked. He smirked. "No. But that can be taken care of." he said and got out of bed.

He laughed a little and moved to help her when she struggled to get out of bed. She made a disgusted face. "This is really getting annoying." she complained."And I probably shouldn't admit this out loud. But I got stuck in my desk chair at Fusion the other day." Zach bit his lip to stifle inappropriate laughter as he belted his bathrobe. "I'm sorry, honey." he said carefully. She elbowed him in the ribs gently when he moved behind her and held up her robe. "It's not funny." she insisted. "I had to roll myself over to the file cabinet and use it for leverage. I'll probably need a personal fork lift soon.Or maybe a crane." "Or a bigger chair." Zach answered and leaned his chin on her shoulder. " I suppose this is where I should tell you that none of that matters and that you're more beautiful than you've ever been?" he asked. She glanced at him sideways. "You're full of it. I haven't seen my feet in a month." she complained. He laughed. "They're still just where you left them. And as cute as ever. Cuter." he insisted and folded his hands over hers at her stomach. She sighed. "That's good to know. Tell them hi for me, will you?" she asked. He laughed again. "Absolutely. " he said and kissed her cheek. " But only if you let me show you what I brought you here for."

She gazed at him happily. "You already did, sweetie. Twice. I loved it. I always do." He smirked. "Besides that." he said and held onto her hand. She frowned as he lead her towards a door at the far end of the suite. "I would probably follow you anywhere, honey. But a closet?" she asked. He shrugged and opened the door. "Humor me." he said. She walked past him and peeked inside. "It's a closet." she said. "Your suits are exactly where they were the last time. And your shoes are lined up same as...What's that?" she asked and pointed to a shiny,gold package on a shelf just above their heads. Zach leaned over her shoulder for a look." How did that get there?" he asked innocently. She grinned and patted his cheek."Your technique needs a little work, sweetie." she said and stood on tiptoe to retrieve the package.

"No card. And no Post Office Box." she mused and shook the small box lightly. "Is it for me?" she batted her eyelashes playfully. "Open it already." he said and she giggled and ripped off the paper. "Okay..." she began and picked up a gold key from it's bed of soft, white cotton. "Let me guess. The key to the safe in your office? The one hidden behind that ugly picture?" she asked hopefully. He frowned. "That picture isn't ugly." he insisted. She laughed. "Honey, I'm not an art critic. And I'm sure you know more about that kind of thing than I do. But that picture? Ugly." she repeated. "So you're giving me the key to your safe? " she asked gleefully. He smirked. "Now that you've insulted my taste in Art? I probably shouldn't tell you a thing." he complained. She frowned. " I didn't insult you. Your taste in everything is always absolutely perfect. Which just makes that picture stand out like a sore thumb, that's all. " She held up the key."I could mosey down to your office right now and test it out myself." she said.

"And if you did? You'd set off at least five alarms. And waste your time. That's not a key to the safe." he said. She sighed. "I see. So is it the key to your heart?" she asked. He laughed. "If such a thing exists? You already have it." he said. She grinned like a fool. "Perfect answer. " she said and touched his cheek. "It's a lovely key, honey. Really. " she said and examined it carefully."But you're wondering what it's for.." he finished for her. She nodded. "I'm afraid finding out involves getting dressed." he said. "But I hope you'll think it's worth it."

She eyed him carefully. "Wherever we're headed when we leave this room, we're going there together, correct?" she asked. He nodded and she shrugged."Then it's definitely worth it." she smiled. "Besides,I can always return the favor and rip your clothes off and have my way with you. Once we get wherever it is we're going." she grinned. "I love you." she said quietly and kissed his chin. "Whatever it is you have up your sleeve? I'm sure I'll love that, too." She held onto his waist tightly."I should be a lot angrier than I am." she complained. "I should be too pissed off at David to think straight. But I'm too happy to work up a decent head of steam about anything lately." He laughed and smoothed down her hair."I can be pissed off enough for both of us. But I have to admit that I'm having a bit of the same problem."

She looked up at his face."We're losing our edge." she said in a disgusted voice. He nodded. "I know. It's nauseating, isn't it?" he asked. She laughed. "Definitely. Do you think we'll ever get it back?" she wondered. Zach thought briefly about Lavery and the look of terror in Kendalls eyes as he threatened her. He'd have no problem regaining his edge anytime. No problem at all. "I think we'll manage. We just don't have to do it today." he said. "I love you with or without your edge. And as much as I hate to ask...Could you get dressed now, please?" he requested. She sighed. "Okay.There'd better be food involved in this eventually." she said and released him. He pinched her gently on the butt as she passed by and she whirled around immediately.

"What? I was just testing your reflexes. They seem fine.I wouldn't worry about the regaining your edge thing." he explained and patted the spot he'd just pinched. She returned the favor immediately and he laughed. "See? It's back already." he said and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll help you with your zipper if you help me with mine.." she offered. He laughed just as she expected and as usual, it made her ridiculously happy. "Deal." he answered. Her smile made him as ridiculously happy as always. And even more determined to do whatever was necessary to keep it there permanently. No matter what.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 

"This is stupid." Kendall complained. "You said that already. Three times." Zach said. "Steps here." he mentioned and helped her navigate them. "This better not involve a firing squad." she said and tried to pull off the handkerchief tied around her eyes like a blindfold. " Too messy." Zach answered and put the key into her hand before he reached up to untie the handkerchief. "Where are we, anyway? It felt like we were driving for hours. And why all the.." Kendall stopped speaking when the handkerchief fell away and she was suddenly faced with a red door, complete with a shiny brass knocker and the brass number 33. She turned around again quickly. "Explain." she demanded. "It's a door." Zach answered and held up her hand that contained the key. "This key is for that door." he explained. Kendall blinked. "A house? You bought us a house?" she squeaked.

"No." he answered. "I put down a refundable deposit on a house." he corrected her. "And it's far enough way from everyone else who could possibly drop in unannounced at a moment's notice and yet close enough not to require air travel in order to commute to work." he added. She laughed at his run on sentence. "But if you hate the idea, we can just forget I ever brought it up." he added nervously. "Now that I think about it, it probably is a bad idea. So why don't we just..."

"Why don't we just open the door before we do anything?" Kendall suggested and turned around to do just that. "I should have checked with you first." insisted even after Kendall walked into the house without him. " I don't even know what kind of house you like. Or if you even like houses at all. Maybe staying right where we are is a good idea. " he rambled. Kendall sighed and yanked him inside the door by his necktie. "Stop babbling." she said calmly. "I'm the babbler around here." she reached behind him and closed the door."So is this what all that talk about sneaking away from the rest of the world was about?" she wondered. "Yes. But I don't want you to think I would ever keep you from your family. Or your friends. Not that I could. I wouldn't. " he said quickly. "I just thought it would be pretty great for us to have a brand new start. No ghosts or bad memories. I realize that where we live now has a lot of memories for both of us. Good and bad. And staring at that brand new door on your old place every day..and when Bianca comes to visit..."

Kendall put her hand on his cheek. "I don't think about it. Honestly.But it's typically adorable that you have.." she said quietly. "But tell me more about this brand new start." she smiled. "I like the way that sounds." He looked so nervous and unsure that she held onto his hands tightly. "It doesn't have to be here. It can be anywhere you say." he said quietly."If you want to stay at the condo, that's fine with me." he assured her. " As much as I would like to, I know I can't lock you up and keep you away from pain. You're a grown woman, and pain is part of living. But wouldn't it be nice to have a place with none of our history in it and have a brand new place and the chance to make some of our own?"

Her eyes were teary now. "Don't cry." he fretted. " We don't have to do this. I was wrong not to ask you about this beforehand...I just thought.." he began. Kendall leaned her head against his shoulder. "You thought about me. And the tenant. Just like you always do." she said quietly. "And if I could? I'd keep you away from pain, too. I think you've had more than enough for one lifetime.And as for us making history?" she picked up her head and smiled at him. " You can start that right now by showing me this place. I want to be able to tell our child exactly what it was like the first time I saw our home." Zach frowned. "You haven't seen it yet. What if you hate it?" he asked. She shrugged. "Then I'll have another story to tell. About how Daddy picked out a house all by himself and how Mommy hated it but decided to let him down gently." she said. Zach smirked. "Since when have you ever let me down gently?" he asked. She laughed. "This is a fresh start, remember? No time like the present.But I seriously doubt I'll hate it. And was this surprise the reason you kept putting off doing the wallpaper in the nursery?" she demanded.

He looked guilty. "Yes." he admitted. "But I'm still going to do it.. No matter where the nursery is. I promise. " She grinned. "I can't wait to see that. Any chance you might want to do it naked?" she asked. He smirked. "Only if you promise to watch me do it the same way." he answered. She giggled and linked her fingers through his. " Deal. Show me this place." she said before she glanced around. "I love the windows." she added. "And there's a window seat!" she let go of his hand to walk over and examine it. "I love window seats." she announced . "Are there more of these around here?" she asked. He walked towards her. "There might be. I know there's one upstairs in the solarium and one in." "A solarium?" Kendall squeaked. "We have a solarium? Where?" she demanded. "I've always wanted one of those. Always." she immediately headed for the stairs. "Do I have to find my way around this place by myself or what?" she demanded and held out her hand. "Coming, dear." he said and walked over to join her.

He stood on the stair just below hers and held onto her waist. "No going easy on me. " he warned her. "If you hate this place, you have to tell me." She laughed and patted his cheek. "I think I'll manage. No problem." she said. "And I already love the windows. And the window seat. And the floors. Show me the rest." she urged him and reached for his hands. "Be careful." he warned her and stepped up beside her. "These stairs probably aren't the best thing in the world for you." he said. Kendall sighed. "I think my family is rubbing off on you. You sound suspiciously like a Drama Queen." she complained as he helped her up the last few steps.

He smirked. "Never mind. Those shoes aren't helping, either." he pointed out. She reached down and took them off. "Better?" she asked. He pulled her closer. "Much." he answered. "I'm not really a Drama Queen...Am I?" he asked. She laughed. "No. But I wish you wouldn't worry so much. You know me pretty well by now. And I'm pretty sure if you like this place? So will I." she said. "Besides, you'll be here.So even if this place was a hovel, I'd still be happy." she smiled. "I'm glad it isn't, though." she added and he finally laughed.

"I love you." she added casually. "Just in case you forgot since the last time I mentioned it." she caressed his cheek with the backs of her fingers. "I haven't. But it's always nice to hear. I love you, too. If I get too clingy or pushy about that, smack me." he suggested and she laughed and pulled him down the hallway. He followed her gladly. He'd realized long before this moment that he would follow her anywhere, even it meant squelching the unhealthy urge he had to keep her safe by any means necessary. If she knew about it? She'd rip him a new one. So he just had to keep any fears or worries he had to himself. And quietly make sure she had every last bit of protection he could manage without scaring her. A new start and a safe one. For all of them.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74 

"This is another great story, you know." Kendall mused much later. Zach looked down at her face pressed against his chest. "You are NOT telling our child about this." he said. She looked up and laughed. "And who's going to stop me? You? Please." she waved her hand. "Besides, it's romantic.Finding a blanket in the closet and making love in an empty room. Romantic. " she repeated and put her head down again and rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling. "I love this room." she sighed. "I love the space and the light."

Zach played with her hair briefly. "That's what I liked about it. The light. " he said. " And there's plenty of closet space. Your shoes and my suits don't have to cohabitate unless they want to." She giggled. "I liked cohabitating with your suits. But my shoes were kind of taking over." He smirked and twirled a curl around one finger. "Kind of?" he asked. She shrugged. "Okay. More than kind of. " she admitted. "And the closet space is fabulous."

"So we have ourselves a new home?" he asked hesitantly. "You can have as much time as you want to think about it. We can look at some other places or we can stay where we are..." She sighed again when he rubbed her scalp gently with his fingertips. " I don't need to look at any other places." she said quietly. " And why on earth would I want to stay where we are when you're offering me a chance at light? And space? And walk in closets?" she asked. "Not to mention a solarium. And a backyard and a porch swing and trees?" She sat up and looked down at him. " Yes. " she smiled. "If you're willing to go the full blown domestic route? So am I. I love this place." she said. He sat up beside her. "You're not just saying that to appease me?" he asked. She laughed."Of course. Because I'm noble enough to live somewhere I hate and be miserable for the next fifty years. Please." she said and turned to embrace him. "I love it. " she said. "And since we've already christened this room, you can't change your mind." she warned him.

He laughed. "Neither can you." he reminded her. She nodded. "Why do you think I insisted we christen it in the first place?" she asked and pulled back a little. "It doesn't mean I'm going to turn into Martha Stewart or anything." she warned him. He made a face. "That's not a bad thing, sweetheart. Trust me. " he assured her. "I didn't marry Suzie Homemaker. I married Kendall Hart. Business mogul. My best friend.. Sex Goddess. That's the woman I love. " he said and she laughed. "I'm serious. And that laugh? I wouldn't trade that laugh for a million Suzy Homemakers. " he insisted. "I'm not exactly domestic type material, either. " he informed her. She nodded. "Thank Goodness. " she said and traced his chin with her finger. " I'd miss the Zen Master if he suddenly turned into Mike Brady." she laughed again at the disgusted look on his face. "And I don't see that happening. Ever."she emphasized the word. "I didn't marry Ward Cleaver. I married Zach Slater. Zen Master. Swinging Casino Owner. The best friend I've ever had. Sex machine. That's the man I love." she smiled . "I wouldn't trade you and this cute little cleft in your chin for all the Mike Bradys and Ward Cleavers in the world."

She reached for his hand. " I never expected to end up here." she confessed. "And by here, I don't mean this house." she explained. "I mean happy. Delirious. Not crazy or in pain. Just in love with my husband and our child. " She smiled when he caressed her cheek. "How soon can we move in?" she asked and he laughed. "Any day after tomorrow." he answered. "I'd like to get this Hayward mess settled before we embark on our fresh start." She nodded. "Me, too. And you're worried about that, aren't you?" she asked. He shrugged. "Just about your part in it." he answered. "I wish that it was over with already, that's all. I realize that doing it this way is probably for the best but." "It's not for the best. We could have gone to David and taken care of it in about five minutes. "Kendall cut him off. "I know why you did it this way. For my selfish, ungrateful Mother. " she said angrily."Who didn't even deserve it the first time you did something for her, and now? She deserves it less."

Zach shook his head. " I did it for you.And for me. And for our child. " he said simply. "You've fought too long to be a part of a family. And I won't let you toss it away just because your Mother doesn't care for me. And you can complain about them as much as you like. But you and I both know what it's like not to have family around. I don't want that for you, or our child." She leaned her head against his shoulder . "I don't want that, either. But I swear ..if she says one more nasty thing to you, I'm going to haul off and smack her and blame it on hormones." she said. Zach laughed. "No, you aren't. " he said and wrapped his arms around her. "So I can go ahead and call the Real Estate Agent?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes. Absolutely. I don't want anyone else sneaking in at the last minute and snatching this place away from us. " She reached for his discarded suit jacket and fished around in the pocket for his cell phone. "No time like the present." she said and handed it to him. "And I can't wait to show Binks this place. " she mused.

Zach opened the phone. "No time like the present." he said. "As soon as I finish, you can call her.Of course, that does mean we'll have to get dressed again." he added. Kendall sighed. "I guess it does. " she leaned her chin on his shoulder and watched as he called the Real Estate Agent. And all of a sudden, she started to cry. So many men had breezed into her life, most of them full of promises and pretty words. This man hadn't exactly breezed into her life. It was more of a storming the gates kind of thing. No promises and no pretty words. And the funny thing was, she'd always been a sucker for promises and pretty words.And when the men who made those promises left her behind, the pretty words were small consolation. She used to wonder what it would be like to be loved by Zach Slater, but nothing could have prepared her for the actual reality.

It was unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life. The stuff that she thought was meant only for other people was happening to her. She wasn't the one on the outside looking in this time, wishing for something just out of her reach. It was never out of her reach for very long. Not anymore. It wrapped itself around her soul even when she was alone. And instead of making her feel trapped or anxious or smothered, it did exactly the opposite. It opened up her heart and healed it. And when she finally told it goodbye and gave it to the complicated, fascinating man beside her, it was with complete confidence and utter joy. They would disagree. And bicker. And tease each other mercilessly about any number of things.But she knew deep down in the place where a person just knows these things that this man would never, ever hurt her deliberately. And that was the difference between all the men who had breezed in and out of her life and this man. His love didn't come with conditions or strings attached. No one, not even her family had ever given her that. And once she let herself accept it,giving it back to him was the best thing she had ever done.

Zach felt a single tear splash on his skin and looked up with alarm. "Yes. That will be fine. Thank you." he said and closed up the phone quickly. "Second thoughts?" he asked in a voice that was much calmer than he felt inside. "Absolutely not." she said and wiped her eyes."I'm just happy. And I'm not sure how to process it, I guess.Stupid hormones." she complained. He smiled. " You and I are so much alike it's postively scary sometimes." he said and held onto her tightly. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this or not.." he began. "But sometimes..when you laugh the way you do..or when you smile and your eyes twinkle like stars...I don't know how to begin to process the idea that someone like you could love someone like me.. " "But I do." she interrupted and he smiled. "I know. And that stuns me.I'm the most unlovable person I know." She laughed. "You are not." she insisted. "That title of most unlovable person has always belonged exclusively to me. " He laughed. "And there's another thing that stuns me. The idea that anyone could ever consider you unlovable in any way. You may be a little prickly now and then...But that only makes you more lovable..not less." he said. "You're prejudiced." she said. "But that's okay. Because it's mutual. "

She reached up to kiss his nose."Is everything set with the Real Estate person?" she asked quietly. He nodded. "I have a few things to take care of for tomorrow.." he began. She sighed and took the phone from his hand. " I know. I'll call Binks. Do you think these plans will take all night?" she asked. He frowned. "If they do? I'm losing my touch." he said. "And my days of sleeping alone at the Casino are over. Permanently.I'll be home no matter what time it is." he said. She smiled. "I thought I was being subtle. Apparently I wasn't. I realize that we can't spend every single night together . And I know that you're always busy and so am I and I would never want to keep you away from.." He put his fingers over her lips and smiled."I finally have you exactly where I want you. What makes you think I'm willing to spend a second more away from you than I have to?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Exactly where you want me?" she demanded. "What does that mean?" she asked. He shrugged. "Barefoot and pregnant. " he answered and ducked when she swatted him on the back of the head. "Okay. You're allowed to wear shoes." he conceded and she smirked. "Thanks so much. I was trying to be serious and supportive in a non-clingy way." she said. Zach frowned. " I think we need to discuss the boundaries of our relationship." he said suddenly.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75 

Kendall looked at him with teary eyes. "What? " she stammered. "I...I mean. If I pushed too hard or.." she began.

He held onto her face. "Stop." he said immediately. "What I meant was I don't think we should have any boundaries with each other. None. " he continued. "You can say whatever you want to. You can do whatever you want to. No boundaries. Nothing you could ever say or do would make me love you less or change my mind about you.I would do anything for you.No boundaries on that, either." She smiled. "So the boundaries of our relationship are that there are no boundaries.." she said. He laughed. "That's about it, yes. I don't love you with conditions, so why should our marriage have them?" he asked. "Of course, if you try and steal my Oreos,all bets are off." She giggled and buried her face in his neck . " I should have paid more attention when we had this talk before, Professor Higgins." she said quietly. "I'm not used to love without conditions. I always thought that was meant for other people. Not for someone like me." she admitted.

Zach stroked her hair. " You and I are so much alike." he mused. "And that used to scare the hell out of me." he confessed. "I thought we were too much alike for this to ever work. I've spent as much time on the outside looking in as you have.Probably more." She heaved a little sigh and closed her eyes. "It sucks, doesn't it?" she asked. "It didn't until I fell in love with you." he admitted . "I never thought about it much because I thought that kind of life was meant for other people. Not for someone like me. I won't say that I didn't wonder about it now and then..and perhaps wish for it occasionally..Sound familiar?" he asked and she laughed and answered "A little."

He held onto her a little tighter. "And that doesn't scare you now?" she asked. "No. It doesn't. I'm onto you. " he said and she laughed happily. "That's right. You are. And I'm onto you, too. " He nodded and leaned his cheek against her hair. "I don't have any illusions that our life will be perfect, Kendall." he said softly. "But I will try and make you and our child as happy as you've made me. "She closed her eyes again. "And who says that isn't perfect?" she asked. "If you promised me the moon and the stars and perfection I'd be scared to death. Because you never do. I love that about you. "

She picked up her head and smiled at him. " You're the only man I've ever known who tries never to make promises about anything and delivers everything." she said. "When I first met you..I thought you were heartless. Cold and calculating. And everything you've done since then proves that I couldn't have been more wrong about you." she caressed his cheek with her hand. "You guard your heart pretty carefully. And in spite of how it may have seemed in the past...so do I.." He smiled. " I'm onto you, remember? I always knew that about you. In spite of anything I may have said to make you think otherwise."

Her eyes searched his face tenderly. "No boundaries." she said softly. "No fear and no illusions. Just us being us. " He nodded. "It won't always be pretty. We're both a little..difficult." he said and she laughed. "To say the least. But your difficult parts and my difficult parts cancel each other out. And since neither of us will let the other one get away with a thing? I predict a few battles now and then.Absolutely. We're passionate people. I'm especially passionate about you." she said. "We'll survive." she said confidently. He smiled. "You bet we will. I love it when you're passionate about anything. But most especially me." he said. "Call Bianca. I'll get dressed."

She held onto his arm when he attempted to stand ."You know that I love you the same way, don't you?" she asked suddenly. "No conditions. Nothing you could ever say or do would make me love you less or change my mind about you." He smiled "Yes. I do. That's who you are. My Kendall. But feel free to tell me again whenever the mood strikes you." He kissed her gently. "Call Bianca and then I'll order some food. The tenant hasn't been fed in awhile." He put his hand on her belly and laughed when the tiny occupant inside her kicked hard against his hand. "The tenant loves the sound of your voice as much as I do." she said and put her hand over his. "And he knows your touch now. " she smiled. "And he's going to know the Zach that I know. The one that gets sympathy cravings and helps me polish my toenails when I can't reach them. The one that loves Dinah Washington and hockey and Truefitt and Hill and Oreos. The sweet, warm,loving man underneath those expensive suits. My Zach."

"And if it's not a he?" he asked in a shaky voice. Kendall's words had made his throat tighten and his vision blurry with tears. He wasn't a man usually given to tears. He was too hardened by life, too cynical, too world weary for that. At least, he thought so. The last two days combined with the last few months of sharing a life with an emotionally open and passionate woman had obviously changed that. This wasn't the first time he'd been on the verge of tears lately, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. She put her soft, cool hand on his face and smiled. "If it's a she? She's going to be the luckiest little girl ever.She's never going to spend a single minute wondering if she's good enough. Or pretty enough. Or smart enough. She...or He...They're going to know it every time you hold them when they cry. Or run them around this place on your back playing horsey. Or steal your Oreos and watch you pretend to be mad about it. And girls can watch hockey too, you know."

He laughed and she wiped the tears from his face. "Neither one of us had that." he began hesitantly. "And I never had the chance to do any of that with Ethan..I'm not sure I even know where to start." She nodded. "His loss. Our child's gain." she said calmly. "And you know where to start." she assured him and put her hand on his chest. "It starts right here, with all the love you have inside you. And all that compassion and joy and experience and wisdom. Our child is going to have access to all of that. just the way I do.Pretty lucky kid." she smiled ."I'm no expert about anything. Especially the care and feeding of children." she continued. "But everything I've read, and all the advice I've heard, it all begins with the same thing: Love. And you have that in spades."she assured him and he embraced her tightly.

"I love you." she whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek. "You've given me so and hope and reassurance and love. Let me give it back to you when you need it. " He held onto her tightly and smiled. "You already do. I already told you that this..us..it's the most valuable thing in my life. And the biggest reason for that is the way you make me feel. " He pulled back to smile at her. "I'm not a sentimental man, Kendall. Expressing my emotions doesn't come very easily for me." he said and she smiled. "Yes you are. You just don't want anyone to know it. Because it doesn't fit with your Zen Master image. But deep inside here.." she smoothed her hand over his chest. "There's a big ball of mush just dying to get out."

She laughed at the disgusted look on his face. " It's our secret, honey. I promise." she said. "Go on." she urged him. He stared at her intently and smiled. "If I'm sentimental at all..it's because of you. If I'm emotional at all now, it's because of you. If I have love and compassion and comfort and hope it's because of you. And if I'm able to show it...it's because of you. You did more than a little teaching yourself, Eliza. " He trailed his finger over her cheek. "You embrace life with both hands. All of it. Good and bad and in between. I've been hiding from that behind the Zen Master image for too long. " he mused and touched her lips gently. "I can't promise you that I'm going to turn into the life of the party or anything..." he added and she laughed and held onto his hand. "But I'm going to embrace this life with you and our child. " he said. "I don't want to miss a minute of it. Good and bad and in between."

Kendall kissed his palm tenderly . "We won't let you miss a minute. Not even a second. " she said. "No boundaries." He smiled and took the cell phone from her lap. "I'll need that to call Bianca." she said as he put it aside and drew her closer. " There's plenty of time for that." he assured her with a kiss. "I thought you had things to take care of?" she said in between kisses. He grinned. " I'm embracing life with both hands. Starting with you. Everything else can wait."

Kendall laughed as he eased her down gently to the floor. " Wow." she mused. "You jumped right in with both feet.I'm impressed.." she decided and wrapped her arms around him. "I had a good teacher. " he said. "The best." She smiled and kissed his mouth and decided that this was another great story to add to her rapidly growing collection.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

"Okay we're going in ten minutes. TEN MINUTES!" Val emphasized. "Erica you need a pat down.MAKEUP!" he yelled and was nearly knocked over when a makeup girl came flying out from behnd a camera. Val looked at Kendall. "You're a little shiny, hon." he said critically. "But you're infanticipating so you're supposed to glow. " he waved his hand and turned his attention to Zach. "I'll pass, thanks."Zach said before he could suggest a pat down. Val smirked. "Fine. Be shiny on TV and disappoint your fans." he said. Zach looked amused. "My fans?" he asked calmly. "Did we neglect to tell our dear hubby that he has a few bags of fan mail waiting for him down at the studio?" Val asked Kendall.

She laughed brightly. "We did. But only because 'we' had no idea about it.Is that true?" she squeaked as Zach's face turned red. Val sighed. "Would I make up something like that, hon?" he asked. "Jackson, sweetheart. Could you get your clan together, please?" he asked. "I need to round up Doctor Dignified so we can get started." he clapped his hands briskly.

"Fan mail?" Myrtle asked teasingly. "You'd better watch yourself, Kendall. Your man is a hot property." She reached up and pinched Zach's cheek playfully. "Old news, Myrtle. " Kendall answered and straightened Zach's tie. "I certainly didn't need fan mail to tell me that. I guess all those women out there are still hoping for that coming out of the shower shot." she mused. "Too bad they're not going to get it." she added. Myrtle looked disappointed and Zach looked nauseous. Kendall just laughed and smoothed down his tie. "Face it, sweetie. You're a sex object. And not just to me. I'll just have to learn to live with random women tossing their underwear at you now and then."

He studied her face carefully. "Now you know how I feel." he said. She frowned. "Meaning?" she demaned. He smiled. " Meaning...Have you glanced in a mirror lately?" he asked. "Or behind you after you enter a room? I have.And I've learned to live with random men following you around with their tongues hanging out." Myrtle rolled her eyes. "You two really need to get a room." she complained. Kendall laughed. "We have a room. Several. And once this mess is taken care of, I have some plans for those rooms. I know we're nauseating, but I can't help it." Myrtle laughed. "You're not nauseating...Well..not much. ..It's very sweet, actually. But I wish we'd get this show on the road. Where the hell is Hayward?" she demanded. 

"On the way. " Jack answered. " Reggie just called me from the parking lot . His car just pulled up." Zach nodded. "I guess that's our cue." he told Kendall. "Ready?" She smiled. "Ready, willing and able. Let's do it." she said. "KENDALL!" Erica bellowed and her daughter sighed patiently. "Ah, the sweet sounds of a loving Grandmother." Kendall mused. "Let's get this over with, shall we? " she grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him along behind her. And as usual, He went willingly.

"You're standing in my light." Erica hissed at Zach. "And you're wearing too much blush. We all have our problems. " Kendall snapped. "One call to the syndicators and you could be history, Mother." she warned her. Zach eased Kendall away from her Mother slightly. "Find the Zen place, honey." he whispered quietly. Kendall turned around and looked at him quizically. He winked at her and she burst out laughing. Erica made a disgusted face. " Could you two keep the billing and cooing down to a minimum today? " she asked.

"Er. That would be a big fat, NO. " Val cut her off. "The focus groups report came in last night. And they want LOTS of billing and cooing. And hand holding and smooching. " he read from the paper in his hand. "And I'm quoting here, so don't hurt me. But they also want you to 'stop being such a bitch to your son-in-law.'. " he looked up from the paper and found himself on the receiving end of Erica's glare. "It's right here in black and white, I swear it." he waved the paper around. "Five minutes." he said before he ducked away.

"Isn't that nice?" Zach asked calmly. "The public picked up on our special relationship, Mom. " he said. " I'll play nice if you will. " Erica sneered. "Focus groups, Mother." Kendall reminded her. Erica sighed and pulled Jack next to her . "Let's just get this over with." she snapped."Where is Dr. Clater?" she demanded "Right here. " the man stepped up behind her. Erica smiled. "Excellent. Now we're going to start off with.."

"You're going to start off with an explanation, Clater." David Hayward's voice cut her off. "That didn't take long." Jack mused quietly. He nodded at Val who signaled silently to the camerman to start rolling. "You're interrupting our rehearsal, David. " Erica said calmly. "And I see you've brought along a cheering section, too. How nice. " she glared at Krystal and Babe standing behind him. " I don't recall inviting you to bring along guests." she said. David shrugged. "I thought my family deserved to be here. " he said. Erica furrowed her brow. "For what reason?" she wondered. " You're here at your own request, David. I still haven't figured out why, by the way. This is a family matter, and it doesn't really involve you."

"Like hell it doesn't." Krystal snapped. "Miss High and Mighty Kane. " she said in a smug voice. Erica narrowed her eyes. " I thought I smelled something. Now I know what it is. Trash." she said calmly. "Shouldn't you be setting up shop for the businessmen at the Pine Cone?It's almost lunchtime." she asked sweetly. "You can't talk to my Mama that way. "Babe cut in. "Oh yes I can. " Erica cooed. "And all the simpering and cow eyes in the world won't make me change my mind. " she added. "If you don't like it? The door is right behind you. Where were we?" she asked. "We were about to go over the part where we give Dr. Clater his Grant money as thanks for the wonderful thing he did for my daughter and her husband." she smiled and turned to Dr. Clater beside her. "I'll just say a few words about your background and your history, and then we'll get started on the rest. " she explained. Dr Clater smiled and straightened his tie. "Wonderful. I'm getting pretty good at this Television stuff, I think." he said.

Erica smiled. "Absolutely. The response to you has been fabulous.But I don't have to tell you that, do I? You're the most well respected Physician in this town now." she said. David made a gagging sound and Krystal snorted. "Someone is starting to simmer.." Zach whispered into Kendall's ear. She smiled. " It does look that way, doesn't it?" she answered and turned her head towards his. "Should we turn up the heat a little?" she wondered. Zach smiled. "I think Mom is doing just fine so far." he answered and leaned down closer to her ear. "Patience, Grasshopper." he whispered. Her laughter happened at a silent moment and Erica turned around to look at her. "Sorry. " Kendall said quickly. "Don't let me interrupt, Mother.Please. Go on." she urged.

Erica smiled. "I will, darling. Thanks." she said. "Dr. Clater, I don't know how to begin to thank you." she began. "You discovered an error that could have cost my daughter the life of her child." she said. "My family has a bit of experience with that kind of nightmare.." she added and stared daggers at Krystal and Babe. "And I can't tell you how grateful all of us are that you spared us from that. But there is someone who can. " she smiled and turned sideways as Bianca emerged from behind Myrtle.

Zach watched Hayward intently. And noticed how the color drained from his face the minute Bianca appeared. "Bianca." Dr. Clater said happily. "How nice to see you again.And Miranda." he held onto her hands. Bianca smiled. "You, too. " she said. "And especially since you've done so much to help my sister and her husband. I don't think this family could have survived the loss of another child." she said. "You didn't lose your child." Krystal snapped. "You got your baby back."

"Shut up."David hissed. "No." Krystal insisted. "I won't shut up. Spare me from another round of St Bianca the Good." she snapped. "And we all know that Dr. Stiffy up there had nothing to do with this kid in any way shape or form.He's just grabbing the glory. And the money." she growled. "SHUT UP." David repeated. Zach stepped forward. "Is there something you know that we don't?" he asked Krystal. She smiled. "I'll bet there isn't much I could teach you, honey. " she winked at him. "But I wouldn't mind finding out first hand anytime you say the word, peaches."

Zach did not look amused. And neither did Kendall. " Before or after you've taken care of the sixth fleet and the frat house at PVU?" she snapped. "You keep your mouth shut, you baby stealing witch.How dare you?" she hoped she was bitchy enough. Krystal was hard as nails, and insults usually rolled right off her well worn back. "Get off it, Kendall." Babe cut in."Your husbands money can buy a lot of things, but it can't make you a Saint." she said. Kendall laughed. " And you would know about that kind of thing, wouldn't you?" she asked."Throw them out of here, Zach." she demanded. Zach stifled a little smile of pride. She was so damned good at this stuff. "Honey. I think we should hear what they have to say first." he said carefully. "But one more insult and you're both back on the street. " he warned them. "Familiar territory." Kendall tossed in for good measure.

"Nothing to say, Bianca?" Krystal asked. Zach stepped in front of her. " You've said and done enough to Bianca already." he warned her. "If you have anything to say? Say it to me." he said evenly.Jack stepped up next to him. "Or to me." he said. She smiled. " Wow. Two big handsome men who want my undivided attention. What's a girl to do?" she batted her eyelashes. "Cut the crap." David warned her. She laughed. "Worried I'll get to spill the beans before you do?" she asked. "I won't do that. Not until you get what's coming to you. And I get half of it, of course." she added.

"What the hell is going on here, Hayward?" Jack demanded. "If you have something to say? Say it.And you keep your mouth shut." he warned Krystal. David looked smug. " I think Dan and I have a few things to discuss. Privately." he said. Dr. Clater frowned. "You and I? What do we have to talk about?" he asked innocently. "In private. " David repeated. Dr. Clater shook his head. "I don't have time for that today. After this, I have a meeting with the City Council. They're thinking about giving me a commendation." he smiled. "So whatever you have to say can wait." he decided. "Can we get on with this? " he asked Erica.

"Of course we can. " she said. "Zach?" Zach turned around. "Right here. " he said and reached into his jacket pocket. "I'll take that, thanks." Krystal grabbed the check from his hand. "I told you to shut up. " David warned her. "I won't shut up. " she said. " All this pussyfooting around is getting us nowhere. Just tell them the truth. I know it's a novel concept. But in this case? It works for us." she said and studied the check carefully. "I don't know what you're up to , Hayward." Jack threatened. "But either start talking or get the hell out of here." he said.

David eyed him carefully. "You should have kept a closer eye on your daughter, Jack." he said calmly. "When she still had her marbles, I mean.Poor Greenlee." he said. Jack's face turned red and Zach stepped in front of him before he could lunge at David. " I don't think you should go there, Hayward." he said quietly. David laughed. "And who's going to stop me? You? I don't think so." he said calmly. "And you should keep a closer eye on your wife, Slater." Zach narrowed his eyes. " I'm running out of patience." he said. "And I make it a rule not to engage in a battle of wits with a unarmed opponent."

David laughed. "That's cute. Very cute." he said. " Unfortunately for you, I have a lot more practice dealing with nitwits." he mused. Zach nodded and glanced at Krystal and Babe. "Obviously. Your family tree speaks for itself. " he said. David smirked. "Counting on my family loyalty, Slater?" he asked. Zach nodded. " Absolutely. You had no problem using it when you helped these two steal Miranda from her mother for over a year. Wasn't that the excuse you used? You were trying to protect your daughter and the mother of your child?" he asked. David's smile faded. "That was different." he insisted. Zach nodded. "Right. Different. Because this time, there's something in it for you. So family loyalty be damned.Is that it?"

"Don't even think about cutting me and Baby Girl out of this."Krystal snapped. "And if you won't talk? I will." She smiled. "You're all so smug and proud of yourselves, ain't ya?" she mused. " All ready to welcome a new baby that ain't even yours." She glanced at Jack. "Scratch that. " she said. "Technically, it would be your grandchild. Considering crazy ass Greenlee is your daughter. And she was supposed to be the mother. And her crazy ass husband Monster boy was supposed to the father. You sure are lucky my David stepped in and took care of business."

David yanked her arm hard. "OUCH." she complained. "What the hell was that for? You told me that story, remember? That's why I'm here. You think I'd be around this bunch of losers if there weren't the chance of a payoff?" she demanded. "What the hell is talking about, Hayward?" Jack asked. "Ask Slater. He knows." David said. "Or better yet..Ask Kendall. Go ahead and tell them all about it, honey. " he leaned around Zach and looked at her. "And then I'll tell you how I pulled your ass out of the fire."

"Not if I slit your throat first." Zach growled. David laughed. " Did I ruin the honeymoon? Sorry. A little collateral damage is inevitable. But I intend to get what's coming to me. I'm a hero, Slater. You should be thanking me, not Clater. " Jack grabbed David by the lapels. "Get out of here, Hayward. No one wants to hear your fairy tales." he said. David wrenched himself free. "Don't believe me?" he asked. "Why should we?" Kendall shrugged. "Telling the truth has never been your strong suit." she said. David smiled. "Yours either, honey." he countered. Kendall smiled. That was exactly the reaction she'd hoped for. David would sell anyone down the river when push came to shove. "And I think it's for the best that your family know exactly what you and Greenlee were up to.And how I saved you from yourself. But first? I'd like a few guarantees."

"What kind of guarantees?" another voice broke in.David looked up and saw Dr. Stanley Osbourne standing a few feet away. "I think we've reached our Zen place, honey." Kendall leaned over and whispered in her husband's ear. 


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

"I'm sorry for interrupting." Dr. Osbourne said immediately. "But I was just looking for my friend Zach and I was told he was in here. Oh, there he is. " he said and walked towards him. "Is there a problem, Stan?" Zach asked. "Absolutely not. On the contrary. I just had a fabulous lunch with a colleague of mine and I wanted to thank you for it. We're definitely going to consider this place for our convention next year." Dr. Osbourne said. "I certainly didn't mean to break up a family gathering, though. I'm sorry. " he said. "How are you Kendall? You look wonderful.Glowing." Kendall smiled. "I am wonderful, Stan. Thank you. And you didn't interrupt a thing. I'm glad you're here." she said. "You know Dr. Clater, don't you? And Dr. Hayward?" she asked.

"Dan! How's the golf game?" he asked and extended his hand. "Lousy." Dr. Clater answered. "Ah, but you're a television star now, so you have an excuse." Dr. Osbourne said. "I heard about the Grant and the Promotion. Congratulations." Dr. Clater beamed. "Thank you.And please, stick around. David was just about to tell us all about some heroic thing he did." Dr. Osbourne looked surprised. "Really? is that what all that talk about guarantees was about, David?" he asked.

"Stan. " David began. Dr. Osbourne's eyes turned cold. "I'd like to hear about your heroic deeds, David. " he said quietly."And I'm sure the other members of the board would enjoy hearing about them, too." "Stan, it's really not a big deal. Honestly. Did you read that second draft of my paper?" David asked quickly. Dr. Osbourne frowned. " The one about environment overcoming genetics? Yes. Interesting theory." he said. David brightened up considerably. "I thought so." he said smugly. Dr. Osbourne nodded. "Interesting theory. " he repeated. "One would almost think you were writing from personal experience. " he mused.

David smiled. "You could say that." he said. "We do what we have to make advances. All in the name of Science, of course. So when do you think it will be published?" he asked. " I couldn't say. " Dr. Osbourne said. "And I'm more interested in these heroic deeds of yours at the moment. And what you've done in the name of 'Science'." he glared at the smug expression on David's face. "Er...well.." David began. Krystal rolled her eyes. "God, this is annoying. And since it looks like I'm getting exactly squat out of this whole thing? I'll tell you." Dr. Osbourne looked confused. "Excuse me. " he said politely. "But I'm aware of your reputation, Miss Carrey. I'd prefer to hear it straight from the horses mouth. If you don't mind."

Krystal smirked. "Fine. I don't need this. Let's go baby doll." she grabbed Babe's hand. "Wait a minute." Erica said and grabbed Bianca's hand. Krystal turned around. "What do you want?" she asked impatiently. Erica smiled and nodded at Bianca before they turned to face the women standing before them and reared back at the same time to give them each a resounding slap across the face. "You bitch." Krystal hissed at Erica. "I did my time." Erica laughed. "You'll never have done quite enough time for me. And if you darken my door again? Expect the same treatment. "

Babe was teary eyed. "Bianca. I thought we were past this." she whined. Bianca shrugged. "I thought so, too. But I changed my mind." she said calmly. "Ditto to what my Mother just said." Babe sniffed. "But you said you understood...you said." she began. "Don't make me slap you again." Bianca threatened. "And before you ask? No. You can't see Miranda. Ever.Try it and you'll regret it." she warned her. Krystal smoothed down her hair. "Let's go, Baby doll." she said. Reggie held the door open for them. "I'd leave if I were you." he suggested loudly. " You don't want to piss off Binks.Not a good idea." he added. Krystal pulled her crying daughter along behind her out the door. Reggie shrugged when she glared at him and let the door go just in time for it to hit them in the ass. "It slipped." he explained and winked at Bianca before he pushed open the door again and left.

"Now that your cheering section is gone..."Dr Osbourne said. "Can we get on with the explanation? Because the board is meeting in about an hour. And I'd love to be able to fill them in on the details." David's face turned white. "Er..it's nothing. Really. Just some speculation, mostly. " he said. "Why is the board meeting?" he asked. "To decide what your punishment should be. " Dr Clater answered. "Did I happen to mention that I just got appointed to the licensing board?" he asked. David smirked. " No, you didn't. Look, I can explain..."

"Explain?" Kendall snapped. "Explain the fact that you knocked me out and stole my eggs? Explain that you stole my husband's sperm without his consent and used it to fertilize my egg? Also without his consent. Or mine." she said. David smiled at her. "It worked out pretty well for you, didn't it?" he asked. "Try and deny that you're happy about it, Kendall. Tell me you'd rather be lugging around Greenlee and Ryan's kid instead of your own. I did you a favor when I made the switch, Kendall. Admit it."

She smiled. "Oh, I'll admit that. I was just waiting for you to admit it first. And you just did.Thanks." Erica grabbed the microphone gleefully. "Did you get all that guys?" she asked. "We got it." a loud disembodied voice boomed through the ceiling speakers. "Fabulous!" Erica squealed. "Dr. Osbourne, I'd like to sit in on that meeting if I could?" Jack asked. "Yes, so would I. " Zach added. "In fact, I think we should have it right here. We can talk a little more about having that convention right here." Dr. Osbourne smiled. "Of course. Hayward, I'm assuming you'd like to come and plead your case?" he asked. David looked surprised. "You're going to let me?" he asked. Dr. Osbourne shrugged. " Kendall suggested it. " he said. David looked at her with surprise.

"You did me a favor. Even if I didn't ask for it.So now we're even. Try it again and I'll scalp you." she warned him. "We can use the conference room upstairs." Zach suggested. "Jack, will you show them where it is?" he asked. Jack nodded. "Of course.Erica..." he said. She nodded. "Go. I'll have a copy of the tape sent upstairs just in case David decides not to cooperate. " she said. Jack smiled and kissed her cheek. "You did great, honey. Just great." he said while David rolled his eyes. "And you." he told Kendall. "You were fabulous." he said and embraced her. "And me?" Bianca asked and batted her eyelashes. "Perfect. Great right hand." Jack laughed. "This way, Gentlemen. And Hayward." he added as they headed for the elevator.

"You don't want to sit in on this meeting do you?" Zach asked Kendall. She made a face. "No thanks. I'll wait here with the women folk while you men take care of business." she said. He laughed. "Okay, Scarlett. If you women folk need anything.." She smiled. "I know. You'll take care of it. Same as always. I can't believe it's almost over." she said. He sighed. " I know. Back to the boring routine." he said. "At this rate, we'll never get our edge back." he complained. She smirked. "Speak for yourself, buddy.My edge is already coming back. I can feel it." she cracked her knuckles loudly and he laughed. "So I should watch myself?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes. Especially if any women come around flinging underwear." she warned him. He laughed. " Even if it's La Perla?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes. "Especially if it's La Perla.I will get back into those eventually. I mean it." He leaned over and kissed her. " Or you could always just forget about underwear completely. I'm flexible." he assured her. " I'll have some lunch sent down for you womenfolk. Myrtle gets a little testy when she's hungry."

"I heard that." Myrtle announced from across the room. "New hearing aid." Kendall informed him. "So watch yourself." she smoothed down his tie. "I really lucked out in the husband department. " she said quietly. "All those years of bad karma finally paid off. " She smiled even though her eyes were wet. "Thank you. It's inadequate, but it's all I've got at the moment.Besides I love you." she explained. He laughed and held her close. "Perfectly adequate. And more than enough at the moment. I love you, too. Watch the salt." he said and kissed the top of her head before he released her and headed for the elevator.

Kendall sighed happily and watched him until the elevator doors closed. "You're not going to let him off the hook Kendall. Please tell me you're not thinking about that." Erica's voice made Kendall's head turn. "Who? " she asked. "David, that's who." Erica said. Kendall shrugged. "Actually? I don't really care one way or the other. You're big on forgiveness, Mother. Why shouldn't I be?" she asked. Erica looked confused. " I don't understand, Kendall. How could you possibly entertain the idea of forgiveness after everything David has done?" she demanded. "Has that husband of yours warped your mind so badly that you can't see how selfish this is?" she snapped.

Kendall smiled and smoothed down her dress calmly. "Yes, Mother. That's it." she said. "Because I'm not capable of an independent thought. My husband tells me what to think and how to dress and how to walk and talk. He's the root of all evil." Erica smirked. " I don't think this is funny, Kendall." she said. Kendall shrugged. "Neither do I." she said. "What I do find amusing is that your need for revenge is selective. Like your memory." Erica frowned. "Meaning?" she asked. "Meaning." Kendall said quietly. "I'm sure Jack would be thrilled to find out how generous and forgiving you are when it comes to Ryan..."

Erica's face turned white. "What's going on over here?" Myrtle demanded. "Nothing." Kendall said evenly. "Mother and I were just talking about old times. " Bianca looked at her Mother. " Then why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" she asked. Erica shook her hair quickly. " I'm probably just tired. " she insisted. "Kendall, you should probably go home and rest. If I'm tired, you must be exhausted." Kendall smiled. "I'm not tired. I feel great. Fabulous, in fact. And Zach is having lunch sent down and I'm not about to miss that..And I would like to talk with Jack after the meeting is over..." she threatened and watched Erica's lips twitch. "Just to see how things went, of course. " she added after a reasonable amount of facial twitching occured. This was fun.

"Mother, maybe you should sit down." Bianca suggested. "You really don't look well at all." Erica pulled her arm free quickly. "I'm fine." she said. "I have a ton of work to do, and I should get to it." She staggered a little on her heels and Bianca grabbed her again. "Sit." she demanded and shoved a chair underneath her. "No one is eating or leaving or doing a thing until I get some answers." she said. "Something is obviously bothering you, Mother. And don't tell me it's work or that you're tired. You've been acting like a lunatic ever since I got here. " Erica looked up quickly. "It has nothing to do with you sweetheart, if that's what you're thinking." she said.

Kendall smirked. This was usually where her jealousy would kick in. But those days were long gone. Her Mother was entitled to feel any way she wanted to about anyone. Just as she was entitled to do the same.And if her Mother was going to call her on it? That went both ways, too. "No, Binks. It's not you. It's me." Kendall said quietly. "But that's not a surprise, is it? I've disappointed you again, Mother. And I'm sorry." she said. Erica sighed dramatically. "You haven't disappointed me, Kendall." she said. "It's just that I don't always agree with your choices. And as your Mother.."

"As my Mother you feel entitled to call me on that, don't you?" Kendall responded. "Well, that's fine." she decided. "But as an about to be Mother? I feel entitled to call you on your choices now and then, too. Does that sound fair to you, Binks? Myrtle?" she asked. Bianca smiled. "You had that right before you ever considered becoming a Mother. But you already knew that." she said. Kendall smiled. "I know. Just checking. " she said. "Go for it, honey. "Myrtle added. "Maybe we can find out once and for all what crawled up your mother's butt and died."

Erica's eyes popped. "Please. " Myrtle smirked at her. "Don't give me that look. You've been more impossible than ever lately. What gives?" she demanded and pulled up a chair. "And no hollering. Miranda is asleep." she said. "Sit, Kendall.You too, Bianca. " she ordered. "We're going to have this out." "There's nothing to 'have out' " Erica insisted and for a change, her use of air quotes didn't make Kendall nauseous. "I have no idea what any of you are talkng about." Kendall leaned back in her chair and folded her hands over her belly. She felt like a wise, all knowing Buddha. Very Zen. 


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78 

Bianca studied her Mother and then her sister. Erica was still twitching a little, and fidgeting nervously. Kendall was serene, smiling calmly with a decided twinkle in her eyes. Not too difficult to figure out who had the upper hand here. "Kendall. If you know what's been bothering Mother.." she began. "Bianca." Erica cut in. "I'm not an invalid. Or a child. I can speak for myself." she said. Kendall kept silent and continued to smile. " And there's nothing wrong with me that a good night's sleep won't fix." Myrtle narrowed her eyes. "So how come you're not sleeping?" she asked. Erica smiled, but it was false. "Technically, I'm still a newlywed, Myrtle. Jack and I are.." "Can it." Myrtle cut her off. "If that were true, you wouldn't have that stick up your butt." she said. "And Jackson wouldn't be so cranky."

"What was all that about the 'old days'?" Bianca wondered . "We were just remembering some good times, weren't we Mother?" Kendall piped up. "With Ryan. Because he really was the best thing that ever happened to me." Myrtle's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" she snapped. "What the hell has gotten into you? Ryan Lavery was the WORST thing that ever happened to you. " she said. Kendall shrugged. " I don't know about that, Myrtle. I've been thinking... He was probably just kidding when he referred to me as a disease..And I'm sure he didn't mean it when he called me a sickness. And I was probably just overreacting that time when he threatened to break my jaw. " Bianca shook her head. "I'm lost." she decided. "What are you talking about?" she demanded. "Have you forgotten that the man tried to kill you?"

Kendall smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "No. I haven't." she said with an emphasis on the 'I'. Erica smirked. " That was directed at me, Bianca." she explained. "Kendall has a problem with my ability to forgive Ryan. Aren't we supposed to turn the other cheek?" she asked. Bianca narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?" she demanded. "And since when have you EVER turned the other cheek? You were just yelling at Kendall for wanting to cut David some slack.Schizo much, Mother?" Erica narrowed her eyes. "I will NOT allow you to speak to me that way, young lady."she growled. Bianca smirked. " And you and what Army are going to stop me? What did you do?" she repeated. "I didn't 'DO' anything." Erica pulled out the air quotes again. "And stop that. I 'HATE' that." Bianca made air quotes of her own.

"You've been in touch with Ryan, haven't you?" Myrtle asked suddenly. "Jack said someone told him where Greenlee was. It was you, wasn't it?" Erica's face turned red. "Mother...You didn't." Bianca sighed. "Please tell me you didn't. Jack didn't want him to know where Greenlee was." "He deserved to know." Erica blurted out. "Everyone is soooo worried about poor Greenlee.That's all Jack talks about. Poor Greenlee. And no one has even given a passing thought about poor Ryan. Have you forgotten how good he was to you, Bianca? And you, Myrtle?" she asked. Myrtle looked her right in the eye. "Forgive me, Erica.But the fact that he tried to murder your daughter kind of wiped all of that out of my mind. I'm funny that way. A few favors and kind words for you don't make up for the way he treated Kendall. Not to me."

Erica's mouth dropped open. "How could you be so narrow minded?" she asked. "OH PLEASE!" Bianca yelled.She whirled around quickly when Miranda woke up and started to cry. "Bianca.." Erica said and rose from her chair. "SIT. " Bianca barked. "STAY." she ordered and went to fetch her daughter. She picked up Miranda from her playpen and carried her back to her chair. "You talk a good game, Mother. I'll give you that." she said and shook her head. " All about the Kane women and their bond and how nothing is more important than family.But when push comes to shove? It's still about you and what you want, isn't it?" she asked.

"Binks.." Kendall began.."No, I'm going to say this before I lose my nerve." Bianca warned her sister. "How could you do that to Kendall? And to Jack?" she wondered. " I was doing what I THOUGHT was best." Erica insisted tearfully. "And I should have known that Kendall's insanely paranoid control freak husband would be spying on me. " she complained. "The man has it out for me. And now he's turned Kendall against me. Don't let him turn you against me too, Bianca. " Bianca sighed and smoothed down Miranda's hair. " You are so wrong, Mother. So wrong." she said sadly. "You are your own worst enemy sometimes." Erica looked insulted. " I am just standing up for a friend, that's all. Ryan helped me a lot. He was wonderful to me in Las Vegas..." "Please." Myrtle cut her off. "Who was it that put you in the drunk tank and insisted you get help? " she snapped. "It wasn't Ryan Lavery, I'll tell you that much."

"And who was it that got Cambias back for me? " Bianca asked carefully. "I'll give you a hint. It wasn't Ryan." Kendall frowned. " You got Cambias back? When?" she asked. Bianca smiled. "Last week. Zach sent me the final papers the other day." Erica rolled her eyes. "And he didn't even tell his wife? What kind of man does that?" she wondered. "What kind of man threatens to break a woman's jaw?" Myrtle said angrily. "I'll admit that I defended him about as much as you did for awhile. He was a decent fellow at one time. But he stabbed your daughter in the heart by marrying Greenlee." She reached for Kendall's hand..."And when he tried to kill her? He was dead in my book. Finished." Erica stared at Myrtle calmly. "Maybe I'm more forgiving than you are, Myrtle." she said. Myrtle glared at her. "That's not what this is about. " she said. "This is about you and your selfishness.Again. Jack wasn't paying enough attention to you, so he had to pay for that. Kendall went and got a life of her own. One you didn't approve of. So she has to pay for that.When does it stop, Erica?"

Erica waved her hand. "You don't know what you're talking about. Jack and I are fine. Fabulous. Kendall will learn the hard way what kind of man her husband is.I was just trying to save her from that." Myrtle slumped back in the chair. "Help me out here, Bianca. Before I slap her.You make it sound like you want her to be miserable just to be proven right." she said. Kendall sighed. "Never mind, both of you. This is pointless. And it's my fault. I shouldn't have brought it up. What you tell your husband is your business. Not mine." she told her Mother. "I think I'll go home. " she struggled to stand and Myrtle reached out to help her. "Thanks. " she said gratefully. "I'll just tell Zach first and then we can go.."

" You're going to tell Jack, aren't you?" Erica snapped. "No. She isn't going to tell Jack. I'm going to tell Jack." Bianca said. "Good for you, honey. "Myrtle said. "The man deserves to know.And you certainly don't need another thing to blame on Kendall or her husband." she told Erica. "Mona would be ashamed of you. I'm ashamed of you.It's one thing to try and stay young at heart forever. Nothing wrong with that. But you need to grow up, Grandma." Erica stood up quickly. "Bianca. You can't do this to me.." she pleaded. "Oh yes I can. " Bianca answered. " I love you, Mother. You know that. But I love my sister, too." She shifted Miranda against her shoulder and rubbed her back. " She's about to become a Mother. She's happier than I've ever seen her. That's like the best news ever for me. Ever." she smiled at her sister. " I've waited forever for someone to love Kendall the way she deserves to be loved. And if you'll just look past your own agenda, you'll admit that's what you want for her, too. "

"Of course that's what I want." Erica said. " What kind of Mother doesn't want to see her children happy? " she asked. " But, Kendall I don't see how you could possibly be happy..." "No buts." Kendall cut her off. "Do you want me to be happy or not?" she asked. "Because I'm tired and fat and hungry and really, really sick of this." she complained. "God knows I've made more mistakes than most people.And I understand not wanting to give me the benefit of the doubt when it comes to my judgement. But I've finally found someone who makes me happy. Someone who loves me exactly as I am. He doesn't want to change me or make me better. He just loves me, Mother. Me. The screwup." she said tearfully. "Kendall. Ryan loved you, too." Erica insisted. Kendall nodded. "Right. Until someone better came along. Someone smarter. Richer. Easier to handle. Greenlee. The anti-me." she said flatly.

"That's enough." Myrtle said. "You don't need to go over this again, honey." Kendall smiled. "I'm okay, Myrtle. Honestly. " She turned back to Erica. "We're not going to tell Jack." she said. "Your marriage and how you handle it is your business.As long as you remember that my marriage and how I handle it is MY business. Not yours. And your opinions about that are NOT welcome.And I mean it this time, Mother. No more." Kendall turned to her sister. "Promise me, Binks. Not a word to Jack about this." she said. Bianca nodded. "I promise." she said. "Myrtle?" Kendall asked. "Not a word." she answered. Kendall smiled and patted her hand. "Great. So you're off the hook, Mother." she said. "I'm going to tell my husband we're leaving, and then we'll go have lunch at my house." she smiled. Myrtle laughed. "That's a wonderful idea. I can't wait to see the place." she said. "Wait until you see the windows, Myrtle. And the backyard." Bianca said.

Kendall walked away and reached into her purse for her cell phone. "Well. I guess I know when I'm not wanted. " Erica huffed . Bianca glanced at her sadly. "Wrong again, Mother. " she said . Erica shook her hair in disgust as she watched her daughter walk away.

"Hi. Am I interrupting anything interesting?" Kendall asked. Zach laughed. "Not really. I was just about to call the chef and order that lunch.Are you craving anything in particular?" he asked. Kendall sighed. "Yeah. But it's not food." she said. "Actually, we've decided to go back to the house and have lunch if that's okay?" she asked. "Is something wrong?" he asked immediately. She smiled. "Not really. I'll explain everything to you later, I promise. " she assured him. "Kendall...are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. "Yes. For the first time in ages I'm sure about everything. " she said. "I love you. Don't even think about staying here too late tonight or I'll track you down and drag you home by the ears." He laughed. "You say that like it's a bad thing, honey. " he chuckled. " Drive carefully. I love you." Kendall sighed and closed up the phone. "All set." she said and turned around.

Erica was making herself look incredibly busy by stacking papers off in a corner. Kendall felt the familiar guilt pangs start and steeled herself against them. No. Not this time. "Don't do it." Bianca whispered. "Don't give into her this time, please?" "You did everything just right, honey. "Myrtle said. "The next move is hers." Kendall nodded. "Let's go. Before she turns on the waterworks." she said. "Wait!" Erica called out just as they reached the door.

Kendall breathed a heavy sigh. "What is it, Mother?" she asked. "You forgot Miranda's blanket." Erica said. "It's getting chilly out and I wouldn't want her to." her voice caught in her throat. "I didn't do it to hurt you, Kendall. " she blurted out. "I'm not even sure why I did it. I guess I was just trying to hold onto the Ryan I knew." Kendall looked at her intently. "He's gone, Mother. The sooner you deal with that, the better off you'll be, trust me. I held onto the Ryan I thought I knew for ages. And all it did was hurt me. Over and over again. Let it go, Mother. It wasn't all that great in the first place." Erica shook her head . "So now you've convinced yourself you never loved him. Is that it?" she asked.

Kendall smiled . "Nope. I'm sure I did.I have the scars to prove it. But I have finally convinced myself that he never deserved it. " she said. "I won't say that there weren't times when he was good to me. There were. But there were more times when he was horrible to me. He demeaned me and called me names.He threatened me more than once. He told me in a million different ways that he had no use for me. He tried to kill me and my child. I'd say all of that pretty much took care of whatever good feelings I may have had left for him. I don't deserve to be treated that way no matter how badly I screwed up. "

Erica was crying now, and Kendall wasn't sure if the tears were real or for dramatic effect. "No sweetheart. You didn't deserve that." she said quietly and handed the blanket to Kendall. "I'm going to tell Jack. He'll yell and scream and then he'll forgive me. He always does." she said confidently.

Kendall nodded. "That's great. I'm happy for you, Mother." she said. "We should get going." she told Bianca. "Wait a minute." Erica said again. "I thought..Isn't that what you all wanted to hear? I'm going to tell Jack." she repeated. Myrtle shrugged. "That's your business, not mine." she said. Bianca shrugged, too. "Same here." she said. Kendall smiled at the puzzled look on her Mother's face. This Zen thing was fabulous. No wonder Zach liked it so much."What is it that you want from me, Kendall? " Erica blurted out. Kendall raised her eyebrows. "I don't want anything, Mother.I finally have everything I've ever wanted.." she said happily.

Erica still looked confused. "So you aren't angry with me?" she asked. Kendall shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm way too happy to be angry about anything lately. It's a little depressing." she frowned. "But I'm getting used to it." she added and smiled again. "Kendall, we still need to talk. " Erica insisted. "Zach Slater is only going to hurt you.." she began and Kendall's smile faded. "This subject is officially off limits. Permanently." she said sharply. "Your choice, Mother. And your loss." She pushed open the door and left.

Erica's mouth dropped open. "Bianca...Talk to her.She always listens to you." she said quickly. Bianca smiled. " Oh, I'll talk to her, Mother. But I'm not sure you'll like what I have to say. " she said. "I'll call you before we leave tomorrow, I promise." she added and followed her sister out the door. Myrtle smiled. "It seems to me you have a choice, Grandma." she said. "Be a part of your daughter's life on her terms. Or not." She patted Erica's hand before she left.

Erica scowled at their retreating figures through the window. Zach Slater had obviously poisoned all of their minds against her. Even Jack was singing his praises now. Ryan was the only person who still thought the way she did. And the poor thing was trapped in that horrible place. Well she did still have a bit of influence, in spite of what those Syndicators thought. And what was the point of having influence if you didn't use it to help your friends when they needed it?


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79 

"I will not." Kendall said and folded her arms. Zach sighed patiently. "All right, then." he said agreeably. "We'll just wing it when the time comes, I suppose. If worse comes to worse, you could always break down and ask for drugs." he shrugged. Kendall narrowed her eyes. "If I get down on that floor? I'll never be able to get up again. And you are NOT allowed to laugh." she warned him.He leaned back on his hands and smiled." I'll help you get up. I promise. Or we'll just stay right here on the floor for the foreseeable future." She smirked. "I don't think I can get down there by myself." she said sheepishly. "And that's even more embarrassing than getting stuck in the bathtub." He bit the inside of his cheek to avoid laughing and got to his feet. "But getting you out of it was fun, wasn't it?" he reminded her and wrapped her in his arms. "Are you warm enough in here?" he wondered. "The fire could use another log."

She pulled his arms around her belly more tightly. "The fire is just fine." she said. "I'm the one who needs a log. Right upside the head." she sighed. He chuckled and leaned his cheek against hers." Not a chance." he answered. "I am the world's biggest pill. I admit it." she said. "I just never expected to get so..." "Beautiful?" he suggested. She turned her face sideways and smirked. "Huge. Blimp-like.Rotund. Porcine." He laughed. "Porcine? " he asked. "Never. Voluptuous. Luxurious. Curvaceous.Luscious. " he whispered into her ear. "Snuggly." She giggled. "Snuggly?" she squeaked. "Yes." he insisted. "And every single extra snuggly inch of you is beautiful." he added and kissed her temple. "Thank you. And I promise not to tell a soul you said the word snuggly." she said. "And I promise to try not to be such a pain in the butt now that we're approaching the homestretch." she said. "And I know we need to practice." She turned her body sideways a bit and leaned back against him so she could see his face. "I'm more all over the place than usual lately." she said quietly."And you've been so incredibly patient and loving with me." He nodded."That's me. St Zach the good." he said and she nudged him with her elbow. "I'm serious." she insisted. "If I were you, I would have ripped me a new one ages ago."

"You have every right to be cranky if you feel like it." he said. "If my ankles were swollen and I had heartburn I'd probably be cranky, too." He pressed his lips to her hair."I worry about you a lot." he confessed. "If I told you how much, you'd probably rip me a new one." She turned her cheek against his shoulder and smiled. "I would not." she insisted. "But there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine.I'm sure most pregnant women go through exactly the same things." He nodded. "Probably. But all those other pregnant women aren't my Kendall." She sighed happily."Okay. You got me. Let's practice." she agreed. He chuckled."I didn't say that to try and persuade you. I meant it." he said. She turned around to face him. "I know you did. And I know it's useless to tell you not to worry. I worry about you, too.I worry like some people breathe. It's habit. Especially when things are going well. That's usually when the roof falls in." His smile faded. "I'll do whatever it takes to stop it from falling this time." he said. She nodded."I know, sweetie. " she said . "So will I."

He smiled again. " I had the roof checked before we moved in." he rubbed his nose against hers. "I think we'll be okay.You should get off your feet." he suggested and held onto her hands. "No laughing." she warned him and he shook his head. "Never." he said and eased her down to the rug in front of the fire. He sat behind her and she leaned back against him. "Did you forget something?" she asked. "Of course not." he said and reached into his pocket. "Oooh, pineapple. " she said and unwrapped the lollipop eagerly and stuck it in her mouth."Yum. " she said with her mouth full and turned her head. "What kind is that?" she demanded when she spotted the lollipop in his mouth. "Butter rum. With real rum" he said. "And no, you can't have any. Sorry, darling." She smirked. "How many of those did you buy?You had a martini one the last time. With real gin."

He shrugged." A few. And I'm not really big on sweets other than chocolate. But I have to say that these things are fabulous." he grinned. She laughed. "I'm sure. Keep it up, buddy and you're going to handle every single two am feeding." she warned him. "Alone. " He laughed. "Impossible. You're the dairy, remember? " he smirked. She smirked back. "Ever hear of a breast pump?" she asked. "And all the poopy diapers? Yours." He shrugged again. "The Rum must be working. Because that sounds wonderful." he answered. "And stop avoiding your breathing exercises." She made a face. "I know. Pant. Pant. Blow. Blow. " He nodded. "Exactly. But it helps if you actually do it instead of just saying the words." he demonstrated by panting and blowing and she laughed. "If you keep that up, I'll let you have the kid for me." she said.

He smirked. "Kendall." he warned her . "Fine. " she said and removed the lollipop from her mouth to begin panting and blowing. "Very good." he said and rubbed her arms soothingly. "In through the nose, out through the mouth." She did as he instructed and he rubbed her back. "Excellent. One big cleansing breath now.." She inhaled and then exhaled slowly and he smiled. "So you were paying attention during those classes." he said. She shrugged. " Not as much attention as that instructor was paying to you." she said. He smirked. "He's not my type." he said and kneaded her shoulders gently. "Once more." he said and pushed her hair aside.

She smiled right in the middle of a pant when he began kissing her neck. "Continue, please." he said and nibbled on her earlobe. " Don't let me interrupt." "If you keep that up? I won't need any encouragement to start panting." she said happily. He chuckled. "I suppose I could always try this in the Delivery Room. Do you think Dr. Clater would mind?" She sighed when he nuzzled her ear. " Who cares?" she asked. "We made him a TV star. He should do whatever we say." She felt his warm breath against her skin when he laughed. "He was rather grateful about that, wasn't he?" he asked. "Especially about all the free publicity." Kendall nodded and sucked her lollipop thoughtfully. " You could just break down and call her, you know." Zach said after a lengthy silence.

Kendall turned her face to his. "Who?" she asked. "Your Mother." he answered. "That's who you were thinking about just now, isn't it?" She turned her gaze back to the fire. " The Zen Master strikes again." she admitted. "But I am NOT calling her." she said angrily. "I said everything that needed to be said. It's her move, now. And obviously she doesn't care enough to make it.And I am really tired of playing the adult in the relationship." He held her closer. "I know you are." he said. "But the last thing I wanted was for you to sacrifice your relationship with your Mother for me.Especially since Lavery is no longer anything we have to worry about." She turned around again. "He wasn't anything we had to worry about before. Not really. Has something changed?" she asked. "He pleaded guilty. And he's being transferred to Prison next week. I was going to tell you earlier, but that phone call I took during dinner? That confirmed it."

She studied his face carefully. "And I suppose I should feel something about that, shouldn't I?" she asked and twirled the lollipop stick between her fingers. "He was a very big part of your life for a long time. As was Greenlee." Zach said quietly. Kendall nodded. "A much bigger part of my life than they ever should have been." she said and linked her fingers with his. " It seems like so long ago. Another lifetime.And I don't ever want to be that person again.I won't ever be that person again." she decided. "I was always on the outside looking in. Pressing my nose up against the glass to try and be a part of their lives. Mostly because I didn't have much of a life of my own."she smiled and touched his face tenderly. "I don't have to press my nose up against the glass anymore. I have a life that's bigger than anything I ever could have imagined.Better than anything I ever could have dreamed up. So I can feel sorry for Ryan and Greenlee, I guess. But that's about all the emotion I can manage. I'm too happy and too excited to spend any decent amount of time thinking about them at all. I'm not saying this right at all, but the best way I can put it is that I'm so filled up with joy about what we have that there isn't room for anything else. You'll have to carry the anger for both of us for awhile, I think." she said. "I hope they both get better for their sake.But my life won't change one way or the other if they don't."

He smiled. "You said that exactly right. " he said. "And I'll be happy to carry the anger for both of us for as long as you want me to. Once Lavery is safely put away, I doubt I'll have much to be angry about, anyway. " He kissed her palm gently. "And since you did so well with your breathing? I think you deserve a reward." She laughed. "You spoil me rotten, you know that?But don't let that stop you." she said. He laughed . "It won't. I was thinking of a foot rub. And then a massage. And after that.." She grinned. "After that, I'll be doing a little massaging myself. And not just your feet, buddy." He made a growling sound in his throat that always made her giggle and she did just that before he leaned in and kissed her. She gave out a little groan of protest when he got to his feet but she smiled when he held out his hands to help her up.

"Does this make up for wearing clothing when I wallpapered the nursery?" he wondered. "Absolutely not." she answered. "But I'll cut you a break. A little naked dishwashing and we'll call it even." she said and snuggled underneath his chin. He laughed. "Fair enough. As long as you realize that If I'm getting naked,so are you." he answered as Kendall started kissing his throat. "Hmmm. Even though I'm porcine and blimp-like?" she whispered and pressed her nose against his skin and breathed him in. He smelled of Truefitt and Hill and a little bit of woodsmoke and it was all she could do to restrain herself from ripping his clothes off. The further along she got in her pregnancy, the hornier she got. Thankfully, her husband didn't seem to mind at all.

"Those are just fancier words for fat, you know." he reminded her. "And you know how I feel about that. And what our deal is.." She grinned and bit his throat gently just to hear him growl again. "I forgot. Remind me again?" she said even though she remembered just fine. "Kissing." he said and slid his hands under her shirt. It used to be his shirt,one of his favorites, actually. Until she had made it known that it was now hers, and there was nothing he could do about it. And he couldn't say a word about it even if it did bother him. It didn't, but he usually wasn't willing to let these things go without a little bantering. He gave up any ideas he had about that when she mentioned her reason for stealing it. It smelled the way he did. And she looked so deliciously sexy in it that it was literally impossible to keep his hands off her when she wore it. Actually, it was nearly impossible to keep his hands off her most of the time. No matter what she was wearing. Thankfully, she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Oh, that's right." she mused as he slid his hands up her bare back ."I'm supposed to kiss you." she said as his hands wandered a bit further south."We could always renegotiate the terms of the deal." he suggested and skimmed his hands over the back of her thighs. "Um. No." she said immediately. "Unless you're getting tired of getting smooched by a fat chick, no deal." she said gleefully. "That's two I owe you now, by the way." "Three. You said porcine, blimp-like and fat. Three." he corrected her. "I'll let you off the hook for saying them more than once, though."

She stood on her toes and gave him a sweet, lingering kiss. "I need to turn on the alarm." he said and she smirked. "I give you a kiss like that and all you can say is 'I need to turn on the alarm?' " she demanded. He nodded. "A kiss like that just reminds me of what's important. You and the baby and your safety. " She smoothed her hands down his cheeks. "We're perfectly safe here, sweetie." she said. He nodded. "I know. But it makes me feel better. So humor me." he said. She laughed. " I usually do, in case you hadn't noticed. The same way you humor me. And I'm coming with you." she decided." I still don't think I've got the hang of that thing. And I hate the thought of that keeping you up at night. Especially when I can come up with much better ways of keeping you awake."

He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. "So you have no objections to a written test ?" he asked. "Just a few questions about the ins and outs of how to work the alarm system. To humor me, of course." he added as they headed downstairs.

"Sorry Lavery." the Guard said and flicked off the TV. " Good behavior only gets you an hour of TV. And your hour is up." Ryan smiled and stood up. "No problem." he said calmly. "Thanks, Reilly. I wouldn't want to get in any trouble my last week here. " Reilly nodded. "And I'll do what I can to help you out, Lavery. If you keep up the good behavior? I'll send that report along to the warden. No problem. " Ryan smiled and followed the guard over to the door. Reilly was an idiot. Everyone around here was an idiot. It was amazing how quickly the old con man stuff came back when he needed it. And the morons around here swallowed it whole.

Just one more week of this bullshit and he would make his move. According to Erica, there wasn't much time left. Kendall was about to give birth to his child. His and Greenlee's child. And there was no way in hell he was going to let two liars like Slater and Kendall raise his child as their own. Erica had tried to shovel some crap about Hayward pulling some kind of switch at the last minute, but he wasn't buying that. That was his kid. His and Greenlee's. And he might not have wanted it at first, but talking to Erica had made him realize that having a kid might help Greenlee get better faster. He smiled at Reilly as he locked him back in his cell. "Good job, Lavery. Keep it up.Remember. Lights out in ten minutes." he said. Ryan nodded placidly and peered through the bars to watch him walk away. One more week. And then nothing and no one was going to keep him from his kid and Greenlee.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80 

_**AN: I'll bet you thought I gave up on this. Well, you're kind of right. The crap that is AMC turned me off for a long, long time, and for awhile I was clips only. Eventually the Z/K stuff drew me back, but I have to tell you all, it's painful as hell. But all of you still watching already know that :)**_

_**I finally go off my butt and decided to finish this, just because it bugged me to leave it hanging here.I will never, ever start posting a story until it's finished, pinky swear. I hope I haven't lost whatever roll or momentum I had before, but I'll try my best..Thanks to all of you who are still out there reading this :) And thanks TK/AM, although I really should be pissed at both of you. You two are the only thing keeping me attached to the torture that is AMC these days.**_

"If you two wear out this carpet, it's not coming out of my fee." Livia Cudahy mused. "And I still don't know why I'm here." she complained. Jack stopped pacing momentarily, but Zach continued walking back and forth over the dingy, industrial gray carpet that covered the floor. "You're here to act as my attorney." Jack said. " Just in case." Livia smirked. "I see.And I'm guessing that you'll be acting as Zach's attorney? Just in case?" she asked. "I don't like the sound of that, by the way. And if the two of you are planning something or even thinking about planning something, I shouldn't be hearing about it."she complained.

"We're not planning anything." Jack assured her. "I said 'just in case' remember? And as far as I know, it's not a crime to observe a prisoner transfer.I'd like to see Lavery taken care of with my own eyes." Livia nodded. " As long as that's all it involves. Observation." she said pointedly and then turned her attention to Zach. "Are we clear about that, Zach?" she asked. Zach stopped pacing long enough to regard Livia carefully for a moment before answering. "I wouldn't dirty my hands that way, Livia. I thought you knew me better than that." he said evenly. She laughed. " I do. That's why I'll repeat the question. Are we clear, Zach?" she repeated. He shrugged and resumed his pacing. " You can't stop me from thinking about it. After he's safely put away, maybe I'll reconsider." he said.

Jack smirked. " See? Nothing to worry about." he assured Livia before glancing up at the clock."Where the hell is Derek? He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." Livia shrugged. " He said there was an accident on the parkway. There's probably just a lot of traffic because of.." She stopped speaking when the office door opened and Derek burst in. " See? He's here, now.Nothing to worry about." Livia stood up as soon as she saw the look on her brother's face. She knew that look very well, too well. Something was wrong."Derek...There's nothing to worry about..Is there?" she asked carefully.

Derek rubbed his forehead. " That depends. " he said in a low voice.Jack's eyes widened. "What does that mean, Derek?" he asked sharply. Derek looked at him intently. "It means, Lavery escaped. That's what it means." he said. "WHAT?" Jack bellowed. "He ESCAPED? From a maximum security holding facility.How is that possible?" he demanded. Derek looked him directly in the eyes. "Because he was transferred from that maximum security facility to a halfway house yesterday. That's how it's possible." Jack shook his head. "That's impossible. I called the Warden last night and he didn't say a thing about that." Derek nodded. " He mentioned that. He also mentioned that he was surprised that you had your wife make the request for the transfer instead of doing it yourself. " Derek eyed Zach carefully. "You're awfully quiet over there, Slater. No reaction?" he wondered.

Zach's face was as implacable as ever, but he'd been silently berating himself for not keeping a closer eye on this situation.It was sloppy and not like him at all. He should have done more, he should have planted himself outside of Lavery's cell until he was put away for good and he'd seen it with his own two eyes. "Don't blame yourself, Slater." Derek said quietly. "That never does any good." Zach stared at him intently. "Tell me what will do some good, Derek." he said in a low voice.

Jack's face paled. "Not before you tell me exactly what the warden said, Derek.Every word." "Jack, I don't want to make accusations or.." he began. "Tell me, Derek." Jack cut him off and Derek exhaled. "Fine. He said he got a phone call from Erica last week about setting up an interview for a program she's doing about the Criminal Justice system. She showed up at his office for the interview two days ago, and the paperwork that completed Lavery's transfer went through yesterday morning." Jack shook his head. " I know what you're thinking Derek and I.." he began and Derek held up a disc. " I called New Beginnings and asked for a copy of the interview. So we'll find out one way or other if what I'm thinking is..Where are you going, Slater?" he demanded as Zach reached for his jacket and shrugged it on. " Home. Lavery is on the loose, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out where his first stop will be. "

Derek shook his head. "I already put a uniformed officer at your place. He said that Kendall wasn't alone, she had company. Myrtle Fargate." he said. Zach narrowed his eyes. " Two uniformed officers couldn't handle him before this, what good is one going to do?." he asked and didn't wait for an answer before he continued."I'm going. The details of how he got out aren't important,and I'll damned if I'll stand around and think about that while he's out there. You know he's going to head straight for Kendall, Derek. You know it and so do I." he reached into his pocket for his cell phone and pushed 1 on his speed dial.

Kendall grunted and waved her hand at the cell phone just out of her reach. She swore softly under her breath but apparently not softly enough because Myrtle called out from the kitchen. "I heard that. Potty mouth" she chuckled. Kendall smirked and leaned over as far as her enormous belly would allow as the phone rang again. "Why am I hearing music?' " Myrtle wondered as she arrived carrying a tray. "It's my cell phone" Kendall explained and grunted again in another vain attempt to reach the phone."It's a joke, Myrtle. Zach bought two new phones to use specifically for emergencies. Like me going into labor emergencies. I picked out the song because I thought 'You're having my baby' would annoy him, but he loved it. Go figure." Kendall explained and Myrtle chuckled. "I see, and for heaven's sake, don't hurt yourself." she handed Kendall the phone. "Thanks, I wonder why he's using this number. I hope nothing is wrong." she said and flipped open the phone. "Nothing better be wrong." she spoke into the phone.

Zach forced a smile. " Is that any way to greet your husband? How are you feeling? " he wondered. "Fat. I've probably gained five pounds since you left this morning. What's wrong?" she demanded. "You said that this number was only for labor related emergencies. And since you called me, unless you're in labor, something is wrong." Zach swore silently. He pulled the wrong damn phone out of his pocket in his haste and now he had to come up with something believable to cover his butt. "I pulled the wrong phone out of my pocket." he said. Sometimes the truth actually worked. " I stuck my hand in my pocket without looking. Honestly." he added. Kendall laughed. "I told you to take the pink one with the diamonds and the little charms, honey." she said. "Never mind. So how is everything there?"Zach asked. "Fine.Except for the Police guard dog at the front door. Totally unnecessary, honey. Really." Kendall said "You didn't send them away, did you? Please tell me that you didn't do that, Kendall." Zach said quickly. "No.I didn't. But I don't like the sound of that at all...What aren't you telling me, Zach?" she wondered. Zach exhaled and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'll be home in about an hour and I promise to explain everything. Just stay where you are for the time being. Don't go anywhere, and don't open the door for anyone. " just as the doorbell rang. Kendall frowned. "Who could that be?" she wondered aloud and Myrtle peered through the peephole.

"Myrtle, I don't think you should.." Kendall began. "Don't let her open the door, Kendall." Zach said quickly. " Let the police take care of.." "It's okay, Zach." Kendall interrupted as she eyed her mother standing on the landing hesitantly, gift box in hand. "Kendall, don't give me hard time about this, please. I promise I'll.." "My mother was at the door, honey..I swear..Hang on a second and I'll prove it to you." Kendall cut him off and held up the phone.."I'm sending you the proof as we speak. Fair enough?" The phone in Zach's hand beeped and he held it up and saw the picture of Erica standing just inside his front door, gift box in hand. He sighed and held the phone up to his ear."Fair enough." he said ."But no more visitors today unless the Police let them in. Please?"

Kendall heard the desperation in his voice. "What is it, Zach?" she asked quietly. "You'll get the whole story when I can tell it to you face to face. Just stay where you are. I don't mean to put you off honey, honestly.." Kendall sighed. "Fine. But full and complete disclosure when you get home, or your ass is sleeping on the couch tonight, understood?" she answered expecting his usual deep, throaty chuckle. He was always amused by her threats, because they usually lead nowhere. But this time, there was no trace of amusement in his voice when he responded. "I love you, Kendall. You and the child are my entire life.Nothing is more important to me than you and the child." he said quietly. Kendall frowned.. "If you don't tell me what's wrong right this minute I'm going to change the locks on you." she said and heard him exhale heavily. " Kendall. This isn't a joke. Lavery escaped."

Kendall's eyes widened. "Escaped? From prison? How is that possible?" she asked and glanced over at her mother immediately. "Does that really matter?" Zach countered evasively enough to cause Kendall's eyebrow to raise, all by itself. "Zach..I thought we agreed no more answering a question with a question." she said and continued to study her mother's face carefully. "Kendall. I mean it. How it happened doesn't matter." Zach said. " Just do as I ask this time, please? I know how much you hate to be told what to do, and as a rule I usually don't even try..." "Yes, I think you know exactly how much I hate that." Kendall cut him off. The look on her Mother's face and the tone of her husband's voice combined to make her even more queasy than the cream cheese and sardine sandwich on raisin bread had last week.Zach sounded scared, and that almost never happened. "But impending motherhood has made me mellow, remember?" she added quickly and felt a little better when she heard his deep, rumbling chuckle in response. "I remember. " he said. "Besides, my mother is here for a visit. " Kendall said pointedly. "Why would I want to go anywhere else?" "Kendall, you don't know the whole story." Zach began and that along with the guilty look on her mother's face she was trying so desperately to hide was all the confirmation she needed. Her mother was up to something. Something that probably involved Ryan. "I know enough for now.And I know you'll tell me all about it as soon as you get home." she told her husband. "Please don't worry about us so much, honey. We're just fine. Myrtle and Mother and I are going to have a nice visit, I promise." she said quietly. "And Mother is going to stay right here until you get home. I wouldn't dream of letting her miss the chance to visit with her favorite son in law. I promise." she added and hoped he understood what she really meant.Her Mother would be here when he returned, even if she had to sit on her to make it happen.

Zach heard the unspoken message behind her words and exhaled. "No hair pulling. No biting and no mud wrestling.At least not until I get there." he warned her. Kendall stifled a snort." Fine. But everything else is fair game. And the police are on standby in case things get out of hand.So no speeding on the way home.We love you, Zach.The tenant and I both love you." she added and Zach exhaled again."I love you both,and I'll be home just as soon as I can.No speeding, I promise." he said. "I'll see you soon." he added. "Love you." Kendall answered just before he hung up and she stared at the silent phone for a moment before she turned it off and set it down on the end table.

"Did I hear what I think I heard, honey? " Myrtle asked. "Ryan escaped?" Kendall nodded . "Yes, you did." she answered. " Zach said he'd explain everything in detail as soon as he and Jack get here." She noticed Erica's slight flinch at the mention of Jack. "I'm sorry, Mother. Here I am babbling on and ignoring you. " she said and sat forward to struggle to her feet. "That's all right honey, don't get up." Erica said quickly and moved towards her, but not without first glancing over her shoulder at the front door. Kendall managed to get to her feet and arched her stiff back a little before she shuffled off to greet her mother. "Kendall, you're huge." Erica said in an awestruck voice. "ERICA!" Myrtle bellowed. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you should ever be allowed out of the house without a muzzle." She grabbed Erica's forearm and pinched it hard. "OW. Myrtle!" Erica complained. "I'll give you a reason to yell if you don't be nice to your daughter. I can't believe I actually have to tell you to be nice to your very pregnant daughter." Myrtle shook her head. "Myrtle." Kendall said in as careful a tone as she could manage. "I appreciate the support, but it's all right. Really." she said. Enough insults from Myrtle could send her mother right back out the door, and she was determined to keep her here until Zach returned.

Erica smiled quickly. "Thank you, sweetheart. " she said and walked towards Kendall carefully, staring at her belly as if she expected it to explode. "I wasn't trying to insult you. I just meant that you've gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw you. But you still look beautiful, Kendall." she said. Myrtle rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna finish the tea. Kendall don't stand up too long.Remember what the Doctor said." Erica frowned as Myrtle returned to the kitchen. "The Doctor? What did he say?" she asked."Kendall, please don't keep anything from me, If there's something wrong with you or with the baby, I have a right to know, I'm." "ENOUGH!" Myrtle cut her off and set down the tea service angrily. "You. Sit." she pushed Erica down by the shoulders onto the sofa. "You. Sit. And put your feet up." she ordered Kendall. "Myrtle I will not be ordered around like a child." Erica insisted while Kendall sat down calmly. "You keep acting like one, honey. You don't give me much of a choice. "Myrtle said and sat down next to Kendall. " There's nothing wrong with me or the baby. Doctor Clater just suggested that I take it easy until my due date , that's all." Kendall explained. "So what brings you here, Mother? " she wondered. "I'd offer you the nickel tour of the house, but the stairs don't exactly agree with me these days."

Erica shook her head. "That's all right, sweetheart. You stay right where you are.So how are you managing? Do you sleep down here?" she asked. Kendall smiled. "No. Lucky for me I have a pretty strong husband, who doesn't mind hauling my big butt up and down the stairs. Most of the time I can make it on my own, but he doesn't have to know that." she said and Myrtle chucked. "Smart girl." she said and patted Kendall's hand as Erica tried not to look disgusted and failed. "That's very sweet, isn't it , Erica?" Myrtle demanded with an arched eyebrow. Erica shrugged. "I suppose. I didn't come here to talk about your husband, Kendall." she said rudely. "Erica you are the." Myrtle began and Kendall put her hand on her arm to stop her. " It's okay, Myrtle. " she assured the older woman. "So what did you come here to talk about, Mother? Because I've been known to randomly bring up my husband now and then just because I'm proud of him and love him and because I'm so happy. Just warning you in advance." she said calmly. Erica sighed. "I suppose you think I deserved that." she said dramatically. "And I'm willing to grovel a bit and take my lumps because I love you, Kendall. And I only want what's best for you and for your child." she added and got to her feet suddenly.

"Mother, I don't.." Kendall said as Erica walked over to the front door. "Mother, please don't leave. I really would like you to.." she stopped when Erica opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch. "What the hell is she doing?" Myrtle wondered ."Erica what the hell are you.." "Surprise!" Erica cried and stepped aside just in time to beam at Ryan Lavery as he emerged from the bushes and walked past her into the house.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81 

"Oh My God. " Myrtle said quietly and rose from the sofa. " You get out of here." she warned Ryan who was staring at Kendall with huge, unblinking eyes. He was wearing a Security Guard uniform and Kendall recognized it right away. The same Security company used by New Beginnings. So that's what Zach didn't want to tell her. Everytime she thought her Mother had hurt her in the worst way possible, she topped herself. Erica was grinning maniacally, so fiercely that the veins in her neck were bulging. "Kendall, honey. Isn't it wonderful? Ryan risked his life and his freedom just to see you. There aren't many men who would do that." she said brightly and tossed her hair over one shoulder.

Myrtle picked up Kendall's phone from the end table. "Put that down." Ryan hissed. "Like hell I will." Myrtle snapped and Ryan reached over and snatched it out of her hand. "Stay out of my way, Myrtle." he said and threw the phone against the wall .Myrtle stood up straight and glared at him. "If you think you've scared me, you haven't. You get out of here." she demanded. Ryan turned his gaze to her. "I didn't come here for you. So stay out of my way. " he warned."Myrtle, sit please.Please?" Kendall pleaded. The look in Ryan's eyes was exactly the same as it had been that day in her condo. "That's right. Sit." Erica said. Myrtle glared at her before she looked at Kendall . "Please, Myrtle. " Kendall urged her and patted the spot next to her on the sofa. Myrtle sat down but kept her eyes fixed on Ryan, even as she reached for Kendall's hand in a show of support.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here after what you did to Kendall and to Greenlee." Myrtle said. "Big man, threatening women. " she said in a disgusted voice. "Shut up" Ryan sneered and Myrtle laughed, which only seemed to make him angrier. " I'm not afraid of you. I've dealt with your kind before. And you're just another low rent bully. " she said.. "Haven't you done enough damage to Kendall for one lifetime?" "Myrtle. " Erica cut in and stepped in front of Ryan as he moved closer to the sofa. "Ryan would never hurt anyone.This whole thing has just been a horrible, terrible mistake.Ryan never should have gone to prison in the first place."

Kendall felt her words as if they were a knife, stabbing right into her heart. It was a terrible, awful thing to realize that your own Mother considered you expendable."Kendall, sweetheart. " Erica said and walked closer to her daughter. "You misunderstood everything that happened at your condo that day." she said. "Ryan wasn't there because he wanted to hurt you. It was just an awful misunderstanding. And frankly, I think Zach just made everything worse by interfering." she said. Kendall pulled her hand away when Erica reached for it." It's true, Kendall." Ryan cut in and Kendall looked up. She recognized that tone in his voice. It was the same tone he'd used to promise her that he trusted her. And that he believed her. And that there was nothing going between him and Greenlee and she really needed to stop being so paranoid and suspicious. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes and she realized he was actually going to try and convince her that the line of bull he'd sold her mother was true. Geezus, he was even doing that hand to his chest thing that was supposed to show sincerity but usually meant he was about to lecture her. Or lie to her or insult her. Or all of the above.

He leaned in closer and Kendall did her best not to flinch. HIs smile was postively reptilian and she wondered how she could have ever thought her life was worth nothing without this man in it. "I just want to talk to you, Kendall. " he said in a low voice. "Alone. You owe me that much after everything we've meant to each other. " Kendall." Erica reached for her daughter's hand again. "All he wants is a chance to talk to you without Zach hovering over you every second." she said. Kendall turned fiery eyes to her Mother. " So you decided he deserved that chance and took it upon yourself to help him break out of prison?" she snapped. Erica shrugged. "If a person can't use whatever little bit of influence she has to help out a friend.." she said. "So you used your influence to get the man who tried to kill your daughter out of prison." Myrtle snapped angrily.. "What did he do? Flatter you? Did he tell you that you're the only person who really understands him?" Erica's face turned red and she shrugged a little. " Shut up, Old woman." Ryan said and glared at Myrtle. She laughed. " And who's going to make me? You?" she taunted him. Ryan eyes bulged and he leaned back a bit and sat down on the coffee table. "Fine. If you won't listen to me."..he began and reached inside his jacket. "Maybe you'll listen to this." he finished and raised a gun to her face.

Myrtle didn't flinch. " Go ahead, big, brave man. You can add murder to the list of charges. " she said. "I'm sure the judge and a jury would really take kindly to a man who killed a defenseless old lady and threatened a pregnant woman.As it is you're going to jail for a long, long time. If you'd like to make it for the rest of your miserable life, go ahead. Shoot me." "Myrtle. " Kendall cut in. "Please. " she felt strangely calm, as if all of this were happening to someone else and she were watching it from a distance."Ryan. If you put down the gun, we can have that talk." she said carefully. He glared at her silently for a moment before he pointed the gun at her. " You know. I could solve all this with one bullet.No more Kendall. No more problems." he said in strangely soft voice. "No more coming between me and Greenlee. No more lies and no more drama. Ever."

He looked at Erica. "and no more sucking up to you." he told her. "Although I have to admit, watching you lap it up was pretty entertaining." he mused and watched Erica's face turn red. " Surprised?" he asked. "You mean, you actually thought I meant all that crap about you being so wonderful and kind and understanding? " he chortled gleefully. "I guess I haven't lost my touch.Once a con, always a con." he mused. "Oh Ryan." Erica shook her head. "You don't mean any of that." Myrtle rolled her eyes. "For heavens sake, shut up Erica. " she barked. Ryan snickered. " I think you should listen to your wise old friend here, Erica. Or I could do the talking for both of us and tell her all about what you told me. " Erica frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "And where did you get that gun? You promised me that all you wanted to do was talk to Kendall. You never said anything about." "SHUT UP" he cut her off abruptly and waved the gun in her face. "Unless you want me to tell all your secrets, I suggest you listen to me. And as for where I got the gun?" he shrugged. " Let's just say the cop that was outside your door never knew what hit him."

Kendall watched her mothers' face turn ashen. "What did you do to him? And what's this about secrets? What secrets?" she asked Ryan. Erica kept silent. "That's better. " Ryan said and grabbed Kendall's arm. "We're going to settle this once and for all. You come with me." he demanded. "I'm not going anywhere with you." Kendall said and wrenched her arm free."And as far as I'm concerned, we were setttled the minute you threatened to kill me. " Ryan's eyes bulged. " So you expect me to just walk away from my kid?" he hissed. "That's Slater's M.O. Not mine. That's MY kid in there." he pointed to her distended belly. "Ryan. Please. You said you understood that this is NOT your biological child." Erica blurted out. Ryan chuckled. " Sure. That's what I said.But you're an even bigger liar than Kendall. That must be where she gets it from." he said. " I know that kid is mine and Greenlee's. And if you think I'm leaving it to be raised by your psycho daughter and her sicko husband, you're more delusional than..."

"Than you are?" Kendall cut him off. "The cheese has slipped off the cracker, Lavery. Congratulations. You're as demented and delusional as your brothers. " she said and watched his face turn red. "Shut up, Kendall. SHUT UP." he hissed. "Make me." Kendall snapped defiantly. "Kendall. Maybe you should just.." Erica began and Kendall turned blazing eyes to her mother. "Maybe I should just what, Mother? Crawl up Ryan's ass ? Hang on his every word the way I used to? Let him treat me like dirt and beg for more? No thanks. I've been there and done that. It almost cost me my life." She turned her attention back to Ryan. "You want this kid? You'll have to kill me first. But there's a problem with that, you know. You kill me, the kid dies, too. " she said. "Kendall please." Erica said. "Shut up Erica." Myrtle said angrily. " Let the girl speak. You gave up your right to say anything when you brought this lunatic into her house."

"All of you shut up." Ryan said and got to his feet. "I need quiet. I need to figure things out." He paced back and forth and Myrtle nudged Kendall with her elbow. "Keep talking, sweetheart." she whispered. "You've rattled him." Kendall nodded and clasped Myrtle's hand. "I hope so." she whispered back. "What exactly do you need to figure out, Ryan?" Kendall wondered. " It's pretty simple. The kid and I are a package deal at the moment. You hurt me, you hurt the kid." she continued.He stopped pacing and looked at her. "That's MY kid. MY kid and Greenlees." he said in a low voice. " You stole it from us. It's your fault Greenlee snapped. It's your fault that I don't have my WIFE anymore. All of it is YOUR fault..And you're not going to take another thing from me, you selfish little bitch." He walked over to the front door and made sure it was locked. "My husband has a key." Kendall taunted him. "Locking the door won't keep him out.And all the locks in the world won't save you if you piss him off. There won't be a place in this world for you to hide."

Ryan walked over to the sofa. "Enough." he decided and grabbed her arm to haul her to her feet. "We're leaving." Kendall winced and tried to pull her arm free, but his grip was too tight. " I already told you. I'm not going anywhere with you."she staggered a bit when a sharp pain shot up her back. " Get your hands off her." Myrtle stood up quickly and Ryan waved the gun at her. "Sit down and shut up." he warned her. " We're leaving. " he announced and grabbed Erica's purse from the table. He let go of Kendall long enough for her to see an opening and take it. She kneed him in the groin as hard as her distended belly and aching back would allow, but it only served to make him angry, not disable him. He grabbed her again and wrapped his forearm around her neck. "You're going to make this a lot easier on me." he hissed against her ear. " I was feeling a little guilty about wanting you out of the way. But I'm over that now." He fished the car keys out of Erica's purse and then tossed it away. He pressed the gun to Kendall's temple as Myrtle attempted to move a bit closer. " Forget it." he warned her. "Sit. " he demanded.

The second Myrtle sat down again, Kendall decided that she wasn't going to go down quietly. Maybe it was because her back was killing her, maybe it was because she had to pee badly, or maybe it was because her mother was sitting calmly three feet away doing absolutely nothing while the lunatic she'd brought here was attempting to kidnap her. She moved one of her hands away from Ryan's forearm that was still circling her neck and let it drop casually to her side. He tightened his grip around her neck as he dragged her over to the front window to peer outside. "Damn it. " he hissed and let the curtain fall back into place. "Cops everywhere." he complained. " What did you expect, a ticker tape parade?" Myrtle wondered. "You might as well give it up, Lavery. If the cops don't get you, Zach will." Ryan smirked. " Not if I have a little bargaining power. " he said and tightened his grip on Kendall. She winced as the pain in her back grew stronger and she felt warm liquid seep down her leg. "What the HELL?" Ryan yelped as the liquid splashed on his leg and he drew back from her slightly. Kendall seized the opening and bit down as hard as she could on Ryan's forearm. So hard that her tongue was tinged with the coppery taste of blood as Ryan bellowed like a stuck pig and staggered a bit.

Myrtle got to her feet and walked over to the fireplace and picked up the poker as they continued to struggle.She waited for a clear shot and then reared back and whacked Ryan across the back of his legs with the iron poker. He screamed and fell to his knees and Kendall managed to crawl a short distance away from him as he searched the floor for the gun. He yanked Kendall back towards him by her hair as he continued to search the floor for the dropped gun and Kendall screamed in pain. "Shut up. " he hissed and yanked her hair harder. "Where the HELL is that gun?" he wondered.

"You mean this one?" Ryan looked up and found himself nose to nose with the business end of the dropped gun. "Get your hands off my daughter." Erica said calmly and eased the safety back a bit. " You don't want to do that, Erica. " he threatened. "You don't want me to tell these two what you said to me, do you?" "Tell them whatever you want. But get your hands off my daughter." she answered and pressed the gun harder into his nose. "If I shoot you from this angle, the top of your head will blow off." she smiled. " That would be very messy. But very worth it. Let her go. NOW." she demanded.

Ryan shrugged and let Kendall go so quickly she fell to her knees. "So you don't want me to tell them how you propositioned me?" Ryan asked. "And how you went on and on about your needs and how Jack can't always satisfy them? Do you really want me to tell them that, Erica?" he wheedled."I don't care what you tell them." Erica snapped as Myrtle helped Kendall over to the sofa. "Myrtle, I think I'm in labor. " Kendall hissed. "My water broke and oohhhhhhhh .." she winced and grabbed her belly.

Erica turned around at the sound and Ryan knocked the gun in her hand to the floor. "So how about it, Erica? We could make a trade" Ryan bargained as Erica got to the gun before he did and pressed it to his forehead. " I could give you a quickie right here on the floor. " he taunted her. "I'm sure I can take care of all those needs Jack can't handle." Erica shook her hair. "I never said that. " she insisted. "I just said that sometimes Jack doesn't understand me completely, even after all this time. That's all I said..Kendall?" she turned her head when Kendall groaned loudly. Ryan grabbed at Erica's wrist and they struggled for a few tense moments until he slammed her wrist to the ground and the gun fell out. He stood up with the gun in his hand and walked over to the sofa. "She's in labor, isn't she?" he asked Myrtle. She ignored him and held onto Kendall's hand. "I asked you a question. " he repeated and nudged Myrtle with the gun. " You're so smart. Figure it out." Myrtle snapped and tried her best to comfort Kendall. "She is. "Ryan decided. "The minute she has that kid, we're gone. Greenlee is gonna be a great mother.A kid is just the thing to bring her back to me. "

Kendall opened her eyes wide. "You'll take my baby over my dead body you freak." she snapped. Ryan's eyes widened. " You're in no position to threaten me, Kendall. And if you don't shut your mouth, I'll shut it for you." he pressed the gun against her temple.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82 

**_AN: Thanks to those of you still hanging in there with this story. Is that a bell I hear? Listen up RageMonkey, it tolls for thee :) I regret that I can only do this to his whispershouting, condescending, bugeyed, liplicking,frankenbrow, 'I jerked off in a cup but now I'm father of the year', gorilla ass once. Sorry. That shit with the Truth Serum set me off. DIE MONKEY, DIE!_**

**_Honestly, watching CamMat emphasize every single word while he leans in and crosses his hands over his chest is infuriating and exhausting, and not recommended for people with high blood pressure or weak stomachs. UGH_**.

"KENDALL!" Zach screamed and leapt out of the car "Damn it, Slater, Stay back." Derek warned him. "Like hell I will.That's my wife in there.You heard that scream .That was Kendall." he said and shoved Derek aside. "Zach's right, Derek." Jack cut in. " Erica's in there,too. And Myrtle. I'm not just going to stand here and let that lunatic hurt my family. He already took my daughter from me, I won't let him take anyone else."

"He won't." Jack whirled around at the sound of Erica's voice.She stood very still in the open doorway, her dress stained with blood.Zach walked up the front steps quickly and pushed past her. He saw Lavery lying on the floor in front of the fireplace and he knew where the blood on Erica's dress came from. The iron poker lying next to him was covered in blood, as well. "Zach, honey. Thank God. Oh Thank God." Myrtle said as Zach ran over to the sofa. "I'm too old for this crap. " she complained."Are you all right, Myrtle? " he asked and she nodded. "Yes. I'm fine." she assured him as he helped her into a chair.

"Yes, she's fine. I'm the one in pain OVER HERE!" Kendall yelled from the sofa and Zach sat down next to her. " Breathe, honey. Breathe. " he urged her. " Want a lollipop? I have one in my pocket, I think..OW." he complained when Kendall grabbed a handful of his forearm and pinched it hard. "I want drugs. " she hissed through clenched teeth. "Lots of drugs. The good stuff." She reached for him and embraced him tightly. "He's dead, isn't he?" she whispered into his ear. "Yes, honey. I think so." he glanced at Derek as he stood over Ryan's body. He nodded and Zach closed his eyes. No more worrying about Lavery ever again. No more nightmares. No more living in fear. "I'm sorry, Kendall. I'm so sorry. Did he hurt you? Are you okay?." he asked quietly and rubbed her back. "You have nothing to be sorry about. He was crazy, Zach. That's not your fault. And it's not mine, either.And outside of a few incredibly painful contractions, I'm fine." She pulled back slightly to hold onto his face. "It's over. He can't ever hurt us again." She winced and then groaned loudly. "Okay, I think I need to get to a hospital. Quickly." she said.

"Did I hear something about a hospital?" Derek asked. Zach turned his head and saw the EMT's coming up behind him. " Yes. She's in labor." Zach explained. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Kendall smirked between groans and kept hold of his hand. "Sorry. I like to have all the bases covered.Just in case." Zach explained to the EMT's. "We get it, buddy. Trust me. At least you didn't faint like the last expectant father we had. " the first EMT said and slapped Zach on the back. "The guy fell face down into his chocolate pudding. " the second one added. " He got a snootful of whipped cream and a maraschino cherry right up the nose.We had to go in and yank it out with a forceps.." "STOP!" Kendall yelled. "That is a visual I so did NOT need right now." she complained. " Can we get on with this, please? Myrtle?" she called out. "Right here, honey." Myrtle came up behind the sofa and extended her hand. Kendall reached for it and held on tightly. "I love you a lot, Myrtle. " she said tearfully. "And I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you for everything you've done for us. But most especially for today..." Myrtle smoothed down Kendall's hair soothingly. "Darling. Just be happy. No one deserves it more than you and this wonderful man of yours." Kendall nodded . "Myrtle, what about my mom? Is she okay? I can't see her from here ...I thought.." she said in a choked voice.

"I know sweetheart. I thought that, too. You don't worry about a thing. " Myrtle looked up at Zach and he understood the unspoken message in her eyes. "I'll be right back, honey.I promise." he told Kendall . "Zach? ZACH SLATER don't you dare go off on one of your little expeditions now. OWWWWWWW" she complained loudly when another contraction hit. Myrtle patted her hand. "Breathe, honey. Breathe." she urged and watched as Zach crossed the room to speak to Erica. Please, please. Don't blow this,Erica. Mytle prayed silently. I don't think this poor kid could take another disappointment from you. Not today.

"He was going to shoot my daughter, Derek. What did you expect me to do?" Erica was saying as Zach approached. "Do you want me to lie and say I'm sorry I did it ? " She glanced at Zach. "I suppose you're here to rub my nose in it, aren't you? About how wrong I was to defend Ryan all this time." she snapped. "Spare me." "Erica, honey. " Jack cut in . "You really need to keep calm about this. Let me do the talking." "NO. " Erica yelled. "I won't let you do the talking, Jack. I know what I did. And I refuse to apologize for it." she turned to face him. "You don't always have to try and protect me, Jack. I hope at this point in my life I'm capable of realizing when I've made a mistake. " She turned back to Zach. "What do you want from me?" she asked impatiently. Zach bit his lip to avoid saying what he really wanted to say, and instead just shook his head briefly. "Your daughter wants you. She's worried about you.If you could speak to her before we take her to the hospital, I think it.." "HOSPITAL?" Erica shrieked. "What's wrong? Is it the baby? Kendall! KENDALL!" Erica pushed Zach aside and made a beeline for Kendall.

"Jackson..I don't know what to say." Zach began. "There really isn't much to say, is there?" Jack answered. "Except that I'm sorry it came to this. " he glanced briefly at the body on the floor. "But I'm not sorry he's gone, as cruel as that sounds.He destroyed my daughter's life, and as far as I'm concerned, he got what he deserved. " Zach nodded. "I happen to agree. I'm just worried about Erica, and Kendall. And the rest of us." he said."Promise me you'll let me know if there's anything I can do to help, Jack. Promise me."Zach insisted."I should have paid more attention to this. I let my guard down and.." "Hey."Jack cut him off. "You don't have to make excuses for being happy. And it wasn't your job to watch Lavery every second. If it's anyone's fault around here, it's mine.And Erica's. I just hope Kendall can forgive her this time."

"ZACH? WHERE ARE YOU, DAMN IT!" Kendall bellowed from across the room and Jack chuckled. " Go." he urged Zach, who needed no further prompting to rush over to his wife's side. "Right here. Are you breathing?" he asked and reached for her hand. "Yes. I want Mother to come to the hospital with us. " Kendall said."Can you make that happen, Zach? Please? " she asked. Zach glanced at Erica, and then back at Kendall. "I think that's up to Derek and the police, darling. " he said and smoothed his hand over Kendall's cheek. "I'll do what I can to try and persuade him but..". "Kendall." Erica cut in "Go ahead to the hospital, darling. I'll do my best to be there. I promise." she said and looked up at Myrtle. "will you go with Kendall, Myrtle? " she asked. "Try and stop me. But I'll just hold your place until you get there, sweetheart." she told Erica.. "We need to get you to the hospital, Kendall. " Zach said after Kendall groaned again. "I know this isn't exactly the way we planned.. " he continued and Kendall opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I don't care. We're both okay and the tenant is on the way. " he saw the touch of sadness in her eyes and leaned closer to her. "I love you, Kendall. And when I heard you scream..I thought.." She put her hands in his hair ." It's over. No more nightmares for either of us. " she winced when another contraction hit her. "Let's get going." the EMT urged Zach.."Zach, my bag.." Kendall began. "I'll take care of it, honey." Myrtle assured her. "Go."

She put her arm around Erica and watched as they left. "He was going to kill her." Erica said when they were gone. " I had to.." "Shhh. I know that, darling. He had that gun up to her head. I saw it. He would have killed her as sure as I'm standing here."Myrtle agreed. "And I defended him. I brought him here. " Erica said in a broken voice. "If he had killed her, I might as well have pulled the trigger myself..." "He didn't." Jack cut her off."That's what matters." Erica nodded mutely as Derek approached. "You're going to have to come with me,Erica." he said and she nodded again. "Is she being formally charged, Derek?" Jack asked.

"For now,she's going to be questioned, Jack. " Derek answered. "And I'll need statements from Myrtle and from Kendall..." he held up his hand when Myrtle opened her mouth to protest. "Not right away, Myrtle." he said quickly and glanced at Erica and then at Jack. "This is a stupid question, but I have to ask it. Jack, are you willing to vouch for your wife?" he wondered and Jack looked puzzled and then shook his head. "Of course I am, Derek but I don't think.." "Good idea." Derek cut him off with a wink. "Don't think and just get these ladies over to the hospital." he said. "And don't make me regret being a sap." he warned Erica. "If you even think about taking off, I'll throw the book at you.My butt is on the line here. Don't make me regret it." he repeated. Erica blinked back tears. "You won't, Derek. I promise." she said ."But maybe you should send along a uniformed officer..Just in case." she added and Jack glared at her. "Don't give me that look. " she answered. "At least I'm willing to admit that I may think about taking off. And if I need a little help resisting temptation.." Derek smiled. "You 'll have it. But he'll keep a discreet distance. Fair enough?" he asked Jack. "More than fair enough." Jack answered and extended his hand. "Thanks, Derek."

Myrtle returned with Kendall's bag in her hand."Can we cut the crap and get moving already?" she demanded. "She's not going anywhere. I'll trip her if she tries. I promise." she pointed at Erica. " But we need to get a move on. Kendall needs this bag. " Jack took the bag from her ."Derek?" he asked. "Go. "Derek answered and closed up his cell phone. Erica shot him a grateful look on the way out the door. He remained in the doorway and watched the cars pull away before he pulled out his cell phone again . "Yeah, this is Frye. Send another car along to PVH..Right same orders as the first one." he said and closed up the phone. Better safe than sorry. Especially where Erica Kane was concerned.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83 

"This room needs new wallpaper. " Kendall announced. "And who decided that pink and blue bunnies were a good idea for a labor room? Especially when they have faces like Alfred Hitchcock..OWWWWWWWWWWW." she yelped and held onto Zach's hand a bit tighter. "I don't think those are bunnies, Kendall. I think they're dinosaurs..." he answered ."Breathe, honey. Breathe." he urged her and wiped off her brow carefully. " Those aren't dinosaurs.They have fuzzy tails. And they're eating carrots.Dinosaurs don't eat carrots" Kendall insisted through clenched teeth.

"Where is Doctor Clater?How long have we been here, anyway? Do you think Binks is here yet? What time do you think she'll be here? You did say she was coming on the Cambias jet, didn't you? She must be awfully tired of flying back and forth to Pine Valley every other week. And you look so tired,Zach.. maybe you should...OWWWWWWW.." she hissed. "Doctor Clater is down the hall delivering another baby." Zach answered. "I haven't seen Bianca yet, but the Cambias jet took off hours ago, I called from the ambulance, remember? We've been here nearly five hours so she should be here soon.And I'm not tired, and you shouldn't be worrying about me.Breathe.." "But you do look tired, Zach." Kendall repeated. "You didn't sleep at all last night because you were worried about Ryan." she babbled. " And I was so convinced that everything was over and there was nothing to worry about. I should have trusted your instincts more." she frowned. " I'm sorry. Why don't I feel sad about him being dead, Zach?" she wondered. " I should, but I don't. There was a time in my life when I didn't want to go on living without Ryan Lavery .And now I feel nothing except relief that he's gone from our lives for good.If that makes me a horrible person, I'll live with it." she decided.

Zach felt as if a huge weight lifted off his shoulder. He'd feared that Kendall would fall back into her old pattern of blaming herself for Lavery's idiotic behavior. "It doesn't make you a horrible person. It makes you a very smart person." Zach answered."The man was psychotic and he tried to kill you. Add that to the way he's always treated you and I can't come up with one single reason why anyone would ever be sorry that someone like that was gone.I am sorry that your mother had to learn the truth about him the hard way. "

Kendall nodded and studied her husbands' face carefully. "That's how we Kane women learn most things. The hard way. And only you would have compassion for someone who treats you like crap.If the situations were reversed, she'd be calling for you head. You know that, of course." Zach smirked. "Of course. And it's not just any someone. It's your mother. Trust me, I wouldn't be quite as forgiving if it were anyone we not talk about this now? We do have other things to think about.How about a little more panting and blowing?" he suggested. Kendall smirked. "If I weren't completely crazy in love with you, I'd tell you where to stick your panting and blowing.ARRRRRGGGGGHH." she grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly as another contraction began. "Who said this crap was supposed to help? " she wondered between pants. "It still hurts like hell." she complained.

"In through the nose, out through the mouth. You're doing great, sweetheart. Just great." Zach instructed patiently as Kendall cursed like a sailor and squeezed his hands tightly. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead when he felt her relax a little. "Don't try and get on my good side." she complained and he laughed. "Okay.But you are doing great. Perfect." he answered and she sighed and blew a stray curl away from her face. "Just one more thing, and then I promise I won't bring it up again today.." she said hesitantly. "What do you think will happen to my mother?" she wondered."She did it for me, Zach. He had a gun to my temple and he was going to use it.I'm sure of that." Zach nodded. "So am I. And I'll do whatever I can to help Erica. I'm sure Myrtle will , too. "

"Did I hear my name?" a familiar voice made Zach turn his head. Myrtle grinned and held up Kendall's bag. "The goody bag lady is here." she announced. "How are we doing, sweetheart?" she asked Kendall as Zach stood up to greet her. " Not too bad. " Kendall fibbed ."Although I'd be doing a whole lot better with a Percodan and vodka martini drip right about now. " Zach smirked while Myrtle snorted with laughter. "Is that any way for an expectant mother to talk?" he wondered. "You try passing a bowling ball through a keyhole and then you'll get to complain." Myrtle answered and handed him the goody bag. "I'm sorry I took so long, but Derek wanted my statement before I forgot any details. I have to tell you, this is gonna make one hell of a New Beginnings episode." she mused. Kendall groaned. "Damn. I forgot about that. I look like complete and utter crap and..." She grabbed hold of Zach's hand and then Myrtle's when another contraction hit her. "You look beautiful." Zach insisted and then winced when Kendall squeezed his hand so hard that he could swear he heard bones cracking. "And they'll only come in to start filming when you're good and ready. I promise." he assured her.

"Myrtle." Zach managed to gasp. " How's Erica?. Pant and blow, honey. Pant and blow." he told Kendall and loosened her grip on his hand a little.. "She's fine, honey. Jack decided that it would be the best thing for everyone involved if she gave her statement as soon as possible. Derek agreed and he had them send the transcriber down here.I gave my statement first, and she's in Joe Martin's office giving her statement right now.." she sighed briefly and pried her hand free from Kendall's vise grip. "But everything is gonna work out fine, honey." she assured Kendall . "You've got other things to worry about.And we never did finish with that list." she picked up the goody bag again and pulled out a sheet of paper. Zach groaned. "That? I thought we threw that out.I thought it was settled." he said. Kendall exhaled and he wiped off her forehead. "You threw it out. I rescued it before the garbage was picked I have a lollipop now?" she wondered."Absolutely." Zach grinned and Myrtle handed him the bag. "Lemon.No, wait.Banana. I want a banana one. " Kendall insisted. "And I want to go over this list again before the next one hits. I need to keep my mind off worrying about whether or not my mother could possibly be going to jail for murder OOWWWWWWWWW" she wailed. "We still need to agree on a boys name. We ruled out Balthazar and Petruchio, but we never did agree on Sebastian."

"Oooh, I like Sebastian." Myrtle cut in. "So do I. " Kendall blew away a stray curl and held onto Zach's hand more tightly."My husband doesn't agree. He likes Benedict." Zach smoothed Kendall's forehead with one hand and eased the lollipop into her mouth with the other like a old pro. "I do.And I still haven't ruled out Petruchio completely." he added and winked discreetly at Myrtle.Kendall smirked. " Oh sure.Why not just tattoo a 'please kick my ass' sign on his forehead?" she asked.Zach narrowed his eyes. "No child with your genes and mine is going to get his ass kicked. It's genetically impossible." he insisted.

"You've got that right." another voice announced from the doorway. "Binks! You made it. Have you seen Mother? Did you hear what happened? Where's Meems? Did Maggie come too?ARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH." Kendall yelped in the midst of another contraction. "Breathe, Kendall." Binks said calmly and walked up to the bed. " Yes. I heard about what happened.I dropped Mimo off at Opal's, and you let me take care of worrying about Mother for the time being. You have other priorities at the moment." she said and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and then embraced her. " I'm so glad you're okay. And I know it sounds awful, but I'm not sorry he's gone.He never deserved you." she said quietly."Amen to that." Myrtle agreed. Bianca pulled back and smiled at her sister. " No arguments from you. "she warned her."Absolutely not." Kendall answered. "I was just telling Zach the same thing. I don't feel anything but relieved that he's gone from our lives for good." Bianca nodded and turned to Zach. " And you. How are you holding up, Daddy?" she asked and gave him a hug. "Relieved. Happy. Nervous. My hand hurts a little and these scrubs really aren't my best look, but all in all, not too bad." he answered and hugged back. Bianca snickered. " No passing out or wobbly knees?" she asked him. "So far so good." he answered. "He's been a rock." Kendall removed the lollipop long enough to announce. "I'm the one that's a shreiking, whining, banshee." she added."But since I'm the one in labor I'm entitled."

"Absolutely." Zach agreed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her."We were just about to decide between Sebastian and Benedict." Kendall said and reached for her husband's hand. "And Petruchio." Zach added and Kendall punched him in the arm. Bianca laughed. " Petruchio Slater." she tried it out for size and Myrtle smirked. "Sounds like a Drag Queen Fortune Teller I used to know." she decided and Zach snorted. "Okay. You've convinced me. No Petruchio." he held up his hand in surrender.

"Excellent.So Sebastian or..." she winced and reached for Zach's hands again. " Breathe, sweetheart. Breathe. " Zach urged her. "I like Benedict." Bianca decided and Kendall glared at her while Zach grinned."But I also like Sebastian. Sebastian Benedict. Everyone could call him Ben. Although there's no law that says it has to be a Shakespeare name. " she added and Kendall shook her head. "Yes there is. Kendall's law. It's a tradition I want to continue." she gasped. "But I want his middle name to be Alexander.Sebastian Alexander Slater.We can call him Alex." she decided. "We're not afraid of curses or ghosts, remember? And I want to remember the person you were because he's part of the person you are now. It just sounds right to me. Sebastian Alexander Slater. Alex..Please say yes." she added after studying Zach's face. "Unless it's too painful. I should have thought about that." she rambled."We can go with Benedict for a middle name and call him Ben. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.." Zach put his index finger over her lips ."Don't be. We're not afraid of curses or ghosts, remember?" he echoed her earlier words and she managed a smile in between panting and blowing. His voice was more than a bit watery as he continued. " I would be honored. Thrilled. Amazed. All of the above.Sebastian Alexander. Alex." he said and Kendall gave him a watery smile of her own.

"That's gorgeous, lovey. Just gorgeous." Myrtle sighed."Positively regal." Bianca agreed "I agree. And appropriately stubborn and tough, I think. Sebastian from Twelfth Night survived a shipwreck. And Alexander Cambias, Jr. spit in the face of the Cambias Curse and lived to tell the tale." "Damn straight, skippy." Myrtle agreed. "But what if it's a girl?" she wondered.

"What is this, a convention?" another voice wondered from the doorway. "It's about time." Kendall grunted when she looked up and recognized Dr Clater. "Sorry, Mrs.Giannelli just delivered twins.One of each." he grinned. "How are we doing?" he wondered and reached for some fresh gloves. "Hello Bianca. Mrs. Fargate. We all really need to stop meeting like this. Maybe we should just get together for drinks once a month to keep each other updated." he mused. Bianca laughed. "How cute. Like a lodge or something. We could all wear funny hats and have a secret handshake." she decided. Myrtle chuckled. "The Royal Order of Pine Valley Raccoons.Dr Clater can be the Grand Poobah." she said. Dr Clater grinned. "I've always wanted to be a Grand Poobah..." "HELLO?" Kendall cut him off mid sentence. "Woman passing a way too large baby through a way too small opening over we cut the socializing and start with the drugs?"

"No drugs." Zach cut her off and moved his arm away before she could punch him again. " Remember the shoe thing." he reminded her and Kendall made a face. "The shoe thing?" Bianca asked. "Yes. I promised I would pack up every single pair of Kendall's shoes and donate them to charity if she insisted on drugs.And don't give me that look, Bianca. I'm ready for it." he reached for the goody bag and pulled out a sheet of paper. "It's official." he explained. Myrtle leaned over for a look. "The shoe thing was totally my idea. I swear it.Signed Kendall Hart-Slater." Myrtle read aloud and Bianca snorted. "Look. It's notarized." she said,. "A seal and everything." Myrtle chuckled. "I may be a lot of things." Zach remarked and wiped off Kendall's forehead with a towel. "But I'm not a fool. Always get it in writing. " he said. Kendall smirked. "I could say that you made me sign that under questionable circumstances.You were naked at the time and I was distracted" she reminded him. "So were you and so was I." he reminded her back. "Forget it. No drugs. "

Dr Clater laughed "Actually, it's too late for anything but an epidural. And if you'd rather just forget about it." He held up the needle and Kendall narrowed her eyes. "Do I look like I'd rather forget about it?" she snapped. Zach winced. "I wouldn't answer that if I were you, Dan. I've seen that look in her eyes before." he said in a low voice. "I heard that." Kendall snapped again. "Can we can the crap and give me the shot already, damn it? " she complained. "And can someone find out about my mother, please?" Dr Clater eased Kendall forward to give her the shot. "Done. It should kick in a few minutes. " he said. Kendall sat back and closed her eyes just as someone knocked at the door. "I feel like I'm giving birth in the middle of a Marx brothers movie." she sighed as two nurses and an orderly entered the room. " I love epidurals." she added happily as the wonderful numbness started to kick in.."Almost as good as a double dirty martini without the hangover." she mused to no one in particular "Whoever else is out there, come the hell in." she called out happily .


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84 

"Wow. Yikes. " Livia Cudahy stuck her head inside the door. "I'm really, really sorry to interrupt." she winced. Kendall laughed and waved her hand . "Hi LIVIA!" she yelled gleefully. "I LOVE epidurals.LOVE, LOVE them." she announced. "come on in" she motioned and lay back against the bed."Look! I can't feel a thing!" she squeed and punched herself in the thigh. "Fabulous." she sighed.

"What did you give her?"Zach asked Dr. Clater discreetly. " And can I have some of it?" he added and Clater laughed. "Just an epidural, I swear.Part of it is endorphin release, sometimes that heightens the effect a bit. I don't think it would work on you, Zach. Sorry." he slapped Zach on the back. "Whatever it is, Ms Cudahy, make it quick, please?" he added. Livia nodded. "I'm really , really sorry to interrupt." she said again. "But Erica and Jack insisted that I come down here and tell you that Erica is still going to have to face charges, but it looks the self defense part is going to hold up.."

Kendall's eyes flew open before Olivia could finish."What? You wouldn't toy with a woman in labor, would you?" she demanded. "Absolutely not." Olivia said quickly. "Jack spoke directly to the DA, and there are still some technicalities to be worked out, but given that Ryan was an escaped felon, and that he threatened three unarmed women, one of them pregnant and the one elderly..." "I am NOT elderly." Myrtle snapped. "I prefer Senior, thank you very much." she added. "Sorry, Myrtle." Livia smirked. "One of them a Senior." she amended. "We have Myrtle's statement that he threatened Kendall's life as well as hers. Kendall, the Police will need a statement from you ,too."

"That's wonderful."Kendall mused. "Thank you, Livia. " she said and Livia smiled. "You're welcome." she said ."Good luck." she added and headed for the door.."Wait a second, please?" Kendall said and held up her hand as she panted her way through another contraction. Olivia turned around ."Kendall, you really should.." "This will only take a second, I promise.I need an objective opinion." she continued babbling without waiting for a reply. "What do you think of the name Amelia Fargate Slater? " Kendall said suddenly. "For a girl, I mean.We already have our boys name all figured out, and Zach is completely unobjective and so am I...And Myrtle already refused to let us use the name Myrtle. She said no one should be stuck with that name these days, so we thought Fargate for a middle name would be a good idea.And since you are an attorney,and as objective as they come.."

Olivia smiled and glanced sideways at Myrtle, who seemed to be speechless, with both hands over her mouth. " I think it's lovely. " she said and wrapped her arm around Myrtle's shoulders. " Just lovely.." Kendall grinned and held Zach's hand a bit closer to her chest. " Wonderful So we found our girls name. We'll spell it AEmilia..Remember that in case I forget or I'm too exhausted to tell someone,Zach.. Aemilia from The Comedy of Errors spelled it that way and Amelia was Zach's mothers name. Zach? Is that all right? Oh God, I'm so tired. " she complained. "I love you all,I really do, but you all need to get the hell out of here and let me go and push out this kid already." she added.

Zach leaned over and kissed her forehead. "No sooner said than done, love." he said quietly before he stood up straight and walked over to the three women standing a short distance away. "We love you all. Each and every one of you. But you all need to get the hell out of this room. Now."

Dr Clater stood up. "I'm afraid Zach is right. " he said. Zach leaned down and gave Myrtle a kiss . " I can't believe the two of you.." she murmured. " I'm so thrilled, darling. I.." she shook her head and Zach smiled. "So am I. My wife is a sneaky woman. We talked about the Fargate part a lot, but she never once mentioned the name Amelia." he said and Bianca laughed. "That was our secret. " she said. "A surprise that we hoped you'd like. " Zach shook his head. "I am a lucky man. Surrounded on all sides by gorgeous, brilliant women. Thank you all, for everything." "Good luck darlings. We'll be right outside if you need anything. "Myrtle said and pulled Zach's head down for a kiss on his cheek.

"Good luck, Daddy." Bianca said and hugged him tightly. "And you too, Mommy." she leaned over and kissed her sister."Yes, good luck to both of you. And try not to worry too much about Erica, all right? Jack has everything under control." Livia smiled and patted Kendall's hand. She nodded. "When you see Mom, tell her that Zach and I will do whatever we can to help.all right?" Kendall said quietly and Livia nodded. "I will." she agreed. "Just concentrate on having that baby for now, okay? Leave Mom to us "Bianca cut in and gave Kendall a final hug before she headed for the door with Myrtle, Livia close behind at their heels.

"Are you sure about Aemilia, Zach?" Kendall fretted as her husband sat down next to her and reached for her hand. "I didn't ask you before because I wasn't sure how you would feel about it...but I really love the idea, honey. I think it's a beautiful name, but if it's going to cause you pain.." "It won't. " he said quietly and leaned down to kiss her. "The past can't hurt us anymore, love." he smiled when she did and held onto her hand a bit tighter. "It's a wonderful tribute. Thank you.Are you ready, Mrs. Slater?" he whispered and she laughed. "If I'm not, we're all in big trouble. Yes. I'm ready, Mr.Slater. " she said.

"Good to hear. "Doctor Clater replied from Kendall's feet. He pulled off his rubber gloves and tossed them away before he stood up.."Because you are completely effaced, my dear. And we need to move this circus down the hall to the delivery room." he added. Zach stood up, but kept hold of Kendall's hand."Before we go, you should know that the cameras are out there. " Dr. Clater whispered to Zach. "I heard them saying that they weren't sure about what they should do..because of Erica and..you know.." he confided. Zach nodded. "I'll talk to them." he said and turned to Kendall. "Go. " she said before he could say a word. "And tell them that whatever they need from us, we'll give them. New Beginnings is going on as scheduled. "she said. "If they take that show from my mother now.." she sighed."They won't . " Zach said calmly "We won't let them. " he assured her. "don't go anywhere without me." he warned Dr. Clater "I'll be right back." he told Kendall and headed for the door.

"You know..I don't usually say this to the mother to be." Dr Clater began after Zach left."But you have quite a remarkable husband there, Kendall. And he has quite a remarkable wife." he said and Kendall grinned. "I agree on both counts.Now if my mother could just figure that out. " she sighed and leaned back against the pillow. Dr Clater nodded to the orderly and the young man moved behind Kendall to push the gurney towards the door and out into the hallway.

Zach was over against the far wall talking to one of the camera operators and he walked over to Kendall quickly. " It's all set. Bianca is going to fill in for your Mom for the time being. And I've already warned them that if the cameras get too intrusive, they're gone. " Kendall smiled and closed her eyes as her husband clapsed her hand tightly and walked beside the moving gurney. " Thank you, Zach." she said quietly. "Every time I think you've probably reached your limit with me and my crazy family, you prove me wrong." She opened her eyes and they were shining with happiness as they regarded her husband. "Your crazy family is my crazy family too, remember?" he reminded her as they rumbled down the hallway. " One of the many benefits to being your husband. " He leaned over and kissed her.

" Thank you, Kendall. Every time I think you've probably reached your limit with my demons and obssessions, you prove me wrong." he said and she smiled. "Your demons and obsessions are mine now too, remember? " she reminded him. " One of the many benefits to being your wife.Share and share alike.I'm just lucky that I got the better end of the deal. I got the perfect husband, and you got the Mother in law from hell." she sighed and Zach chuckled. "Perfect? Really? I'll remind you about that the next time you yell at me for leaving the toilet seat up." he said as the gurney pushed through the doors of the delivery room.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85 

**_A/N This is a true Soap Opera birth. No mention of episiotomys or afterbirth here. Sorry. You want realism, watch the Learning Channel. :) And thanks to all of you still hanging in there. We're finally in the home stretch. I think :)_**

"That's it Kendall. Give me another big push. That's a good girl.."Dr Clater instructed. Kendall narrowed her eyes " What am I, five? " she snapped. "Do I get a Hello Kitty sticker with that?. " "Fresh out." Zach cut in before she could snap again.. " I have Scooby Doo and the one with the Monkey.You said that one reminded you of someone. It's a scratch and sniff. Banana, of course.I know how you love those.." he said quickly.

Kendall looked at him blankly for a moment and then burst out laughing. "OW. OW. OW. Damn it. " she complained "Stop making me laugh. I shouldn't be laughing now. This is serious.OWWWWWWWWWW" she yelped. Zach stroked her hair and smiled. "Says who? Go ahead and laugh if you feel like it.Or scream your head off and curse like a sailor. " he said. "Whatever makes you happy, Mommy.As long as you give us another big push while you do it." he added and Kendall narrowed her eyes. "You really are full of it, you know that?" she said but grabbed hold of Zach's hand a bit tighter and bore down for another big push. "Of course I know that. " Zach answered and wondered if the feeling was ever going to return to his fingers. "That's why you love me." Kendall glared at him briefly before letting her body go limp as the contraction passed. " You're lucky you're cute, Slater, or you'd be walking funny by now. " she complained

"Wonderful. " Dr Clater enthused as the camera zoomed in over his shoulder. Kendall exhaled as Zach mopped her forehead. "We have a head, Mommy and Daddy. Take a look." He pointed to the monitor mounted on the wall. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Kendall asked immediately. "I can't tell from the ears." Dr. Clater answered."But it's a beautiful face, isn't it Zach?." Kendall sniffed tearfully. "Beautiful. " Zach agreed. " With your hair, Kendall. Look at that headful of curls." he said. "One more big push for the shoulders, Kendall. " Dr Clater urged and Kendall bore down and let out a long, anguished wail that included a string of curses Zach wasn't sure existed. It also made the camera man wince and knocked a bedpan off a cart in the far corner of the room. "It's a girl. " Dr Clater grinned as Baby Girl Slater screamed her head off. He gave a cursory check to her breathing, pronounced it fine and placed the squirming, screaming baby on her mother's stomach.

"Ten fingers. Ten toes." Kendall checked first thing. "She has your chin dimple, Zach.. " she added and Zach merely nodded, suddenly struck dumb by overwhelming emotions. The squirming, squalling bundle on Kendall's stomach stopped squirming and squalling long enough to give her parents the complete once over. Zach saw himself in the little face that regarded him so intently, and he saw Kendall there, too. In the determined set of that little chin, and the catlike tilt of her enormous hazel eyes."And her eyes are hazel like yours, and thank heavens she has your eyelashes, too." Kendall blubbered through tears. "She's the most beautiful baby, ever. Not pinched and funny looking or all squished up. She's beautiful.. Isn't she beautiful, Zach?" she asked her still silent husband.

Zach was still staring intently at the little face looking back at his, wondering how on earth he was ever going to bear sending her off to school for an entire day. And then before you know it, off to college. And then down the aisle to marry some worthless loser who was nowhere near worthy of or good enough for her..How was he ever going to be able to do that? "Zach?" Kendall's voice broke his thoughts and he looked up at her exhausted, teary face and saw worry etched all over it. "She's beautiful." he said and couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face even if he wanted to. Which he didn't. "As beautiful as her mother. You did it, sweetheart." he leaned in and kissed her and Kendall couldn't stop the giddy , joyous laugh that bubbled it's way up from her heart and out into the air even if she wanted to. Which she didn't. "No, we did it." she corrected her husband . "Hey.Where are you taking her?" she demanded when the nurse took her from Kendall. "Weigh in and clean up time." the nurse announced. "I'll bring her back, I promise. " she added.

"Aemilia Fargate Slater." Kendall said. "I love the way that sounds. It's old fashioned and new at the same time. No one else in her graduating class is going to have a name like that. " she said and Zach burst out laughing. "You and I are so much alike, it still scares me. I saw her and all I could think about was sending her off to school. And college. And walking her down the aisle. " he said and Kendall's face crumpled. "I know. How are we ever going to let her go?" she wondered tearfully and Zach bit his lip. "I don't think we have to do it right this minute, honey. " he said sympathetically. "We have a few years to get used to the idea." he added and Kendall sniffed and nodded.. "I guess. I must still be a little weird because of hormones. I wonder how much longer I can use that excuse?" she mused and Zach laughed and leaned in to kiss her. "As long as you want to. " he assured her. "You did good, Mommy. Brilliant. I love you. " he said quietly. "I am the luckiest man on earth at this moment. Thank you." Kendall sighed and held onto his face with both hands. " Not any luckier than I am. Or our little girl.Thank you." she answered.

"Um. I hate to interrupt. " Dr Clater cut in carefully. "But we need to get Mommy to her room.Believe it or not, we have another Mother to be who is going to need to use this room." Kendall narrowed her eyes and gestured towards the far end of the room with her head. "I'm not going anywhere without our kid.." she said evenly."I realize that it probably sounds crazy to you but.." "It doesn't." Dr Clater said carefully. " Considering what Bianca went through, I don't blame you a bit. " he smiled. "How about we let Daddy wait here for her, while you go get a little rest?In case you didn't notice, you were in labor for nearly 9 hours, Kendall. You need rest. " he said and Kendall smirked. "Oh, trust me. I noticed. " she said and glanced across the room again."And how about we both stay here until we have our baby back? I like that scenario better." she added. The nurse was still cleaning up Aemilia, who continued to voice her objections loudly.

"It doesn't look as if she'll be very much longer. We'll both stay." Zach decided. " And if necessary, we'll find another room for that other Mother to be...won't we, Dan?" he added calmly and looked at Dr. Clater. "Er..." Dr Clater began and Zach stood up and slapped him on the back. " I knew you'd see it our way, Dan. Just a few more minutes. Maybe you should go and check on that other prospective Mother. We have things pretty much under control here, and of course, I'll take Kendall to her room. Just as soon as we have our Aemilia back." he said. Kendall grinned broadly at her husband and then at Dr Clater, who smirked . "I suppose there's no point at all in discussing this any further, is there? " he asked and Zach chuckled. " You should know the answer to that question by this time, Dan. " he said easily. Dr Clater stuck out his hand. "I suppose I should. Zach Daddy." he grinned. Zach laughed and shook his hand. "Thanks for everything, Dan. I mean it. I don't think another Doctor would have adapted to our situation quite as smoothly as you did. " Dr Clater smiled. "I enjoyed it. All of it. And I'm thrilled that everything worked out for both of you. I'm not suprised, though. I'm a great Doctor. Modest, too.Get some rest while you can. " he winked at Kendall before he patted her hand. " I'll go see about that other Mother to be parents." he said before he left the room.Zach looked up at the camera crew and nodded and they followed Dr Clater out of the room.

"What is she doing over there? Giving her a pedicure?" Kendall wondered. "Zach, what could be taking so long? " she tried to stretch for a better look across the room, but her sore body protested and she groaned aloud. " You're supposed to be resting." Zach reminded her. "You just had a baby. " Kendall smirked at the ridiculous grin on his face. "Thanks for the reminder. Could you go over there and make sure that every thing is okay? Please? I'd do it myself, but I just had a baby." she said. Zach leaned down and kissed her. "Be right back. " he said and smoothed down her hair.

"Excuse me. " Zach approached the nurse who looked up at the sound of his voice. "Ah, Mr. Slater. You have terrific timing. And you're much better looking in person than you are on TV. " she answered and Zach laughed. "Thank you. Is everything okay over here? My wife and I were hoping to take our little girl back to the room with us, even if it's only for a little while.." The Nurse grinned. "Of course you were. Absolutely. " she said. "I was just getting her ready. You know, we've all been watching your story faithfully on New Beginnings, and well..we kind of feel like part of the family. So we wanted your baby to look her best for her TV debut." She reached for the now pink wrapped bundle lying underneath the warming lamp and handed her over to her nervous looking father. He grinned when he spotted the onesie with a big gold star on the front. "It's not exactly the standard hospital issue, but we thought it was appropriate for the Granddaughter of Erica Kane and the child of our favorite couple..I hope you don't mind..." she added and put a snug pink cap on Aemilia,who apparently had grown weary of objecting and was now asleep. Zach laughed. "Of course I don't mind. " he said and glanced at her name on her ID badge. "Nancy. Thank you. " he added and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"HEY! I saw that!" Kendall yelled from across the room. "Ooops. I'd better get over there.She might be tired, but she can still kick my ass. " Zach confided and Nancy chuckled. "Thanks again." he added. "You're very welcome. Congratulations on your beautiful daughter.. " Nancy grinned. "Let's move it SLATER!" Kendall yelled and Zach laughed when Aemilia woke up from a sound sleep at the sound of her mothers voice and blinked her enormous eyes at her father. "Oh boy. Looks like someone is definitely outnumbered." Nancy remarked and before Zach could answer her, Nancy walked over to Kendall. "You are the luckiest woman in this town. Possibly the state. " she whispered. "Congratulations. Are there any more like him around somewhere?" Kendall laughed. "Thank you. And there's no one quite like him around anywhere. Sorry. " she said and Nancy smirked. " I figured as much.Good luck.Not that you'll need it or anything.Your room is just down the hall. 203. " she sighed dramatically and winked at Kendall before she left the room and Kendall laughed a little and turned her attention back to her husband, who was walking more slowly than she could have imagined possible. Walking as if he were holding something very precious. And he was. But it was amusing and adorable to see the usually confident, commanding stride of Zach Slater changed to a careful, hesitant step across the room, his eyes glued to the small face cradled in the crook of his arm.

"She's awake." he said as he reached Kendall's side. "And dressed to kill. " Kendall squeed. "Thanks to the Nurses. Apparently, they're New Beginnings Fans." Zach said as he carefully handed a wide awake Aemilia to her mother. "Really? Mother would probably love to hear about that. " Kendall answered. " And I'll have to remember to thank them." she said without taking her eyes off Aemilia. She had always heard that a woman's entire world changed when she became a mother, her own mother had said it to her on more than one occasion, but it wasn't until this moment, staring intently at the little person in her arms who stared just as intently back at her that she fully realized what those words meant. Her world had changed so much in the last year, and miracle of miracles, all of it was for the better. For the first time in her adult life, the good things about her life outnumbered the bad. In fact, at this moment, she really couldn't come up with a single bad thing about her life. Today was the day for miracles, it seemed, and why shouldn't it be? Today was her daughters birthday.A daughter who was welcome and loved, cherished above all else. Miraculous,indeed.

"You're very quiet." Zach said softly.She looked up quickly and smiled at him through teary eyes."Quite the switch, isn't it?" she answered and was rewarded with a teary smile in return. He held onto her hand as it reached up to wipe a tear off his cheek. " I was just thinking that I don't think I've ever been quite so happy in my entire life." she said. "Nothing more complicated than that, I'm afraid." she confessed and Zach grinned and kissed her palm. "Nothing wrong with that. I'm feeling kind of simple myself at the moment." he said and sat down next to her. "And I realize that I've said this to you before, but you...both of you.." he held up his finger and smiled when Aemilia wrapped her tiny hand around it and held on tightly. " You have made me happier than I ever dared imagine." he leaned his face against her hair. "Seriously, is this a beautiful baby or what?" he asked and Kendall laughed. "Was there ever any doubt?" she asked and he joined in her laughter."Never. " he replied. "And I think I should get both my beautiful girls to their room before they toss us all out of here." He stood up and guided the gurney towards the door.

"There they ARE!" the unmistakeable voice of Erica Kane greeted them as they entered the hallway. " My daughter Kendall and her daughter Aemilia. The newest member of the Kane family" Erica squealed into the microphone in her hand. "Aren't they gorgeous?"The camera man standing behind her zoomed in for a close up and Kendall let out a long, slow groan..


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

**_AN: Surprise! I decided to finish this. If only to remember the Zach and Kendall I fell in love with in the first place, and not the disgusting clusterfk they've become. Sigh.The less said about that, the better._**

**_I realize that the Ethan stuff feels tacked on at the last minute, but I couldn't just leave it hanging. Hate is too mild a word for my feelings about Ethan, but I did want to address his pissy, blinky ass eventually, if only to get rid of him completely. I gave him about a paragraph, way more than he was entitled to, but what the hell, I was feeling generous.:)_**

Kendall held onto Aemilia a little tighter and waited for the inevitable chaos bound to follow. It was intrusive and selfish and typical of her mother to do something like this without warning them in advance. She looked up at Zach,and sighed again. His jaw was twitching, in the way that it only did when he was trying not to explode. It was typical Erica Kane behavior; to protect her daughters life with her own one minute and then turn around and forget about every one and everything but herself the next. Obviously the threat of going to jail didn't faze her one bit,and in spite of it all, Kendall found it impossible to be angry with her, especially today. She'd officially joined the Motherhood fraternity today, and while she didn't appreciate this little stunt, she would never, ever forget the way her mother had faced down a raging, psychotic Ryan. She might not be perfect, but she was her Mother, and if she wanted her to be a part of Aemilia's life, and she did, she had to accept her, faults and all. She just hoped she could convince her husband to feel the same way. She reached for his hand and he looked down at her face immediately.

Zach Slater had traveled many places, done just about everything twice and even had the rare experience of attending his own funeral, and yet through all of those adventures, he had never, ever met anyone quite as selfish and narcissistic as his beloved Mother in law. A few hours removed from nearly going to jail for murder and apparently, the experience hadn't taught her one blessed thing. Obviously that saying about old dogs and new tricks became a cliche for a very good reason, and it was long past time for someone to put a certain old dog in her place.

He was just about to do that when he felt Kendall's hand slip inside his and he remembered everything his wife had given him.A home, a family, a place in the world, a life he never expected to have and hadn't realized he wanted until she came along and made it impossible to want anything else, especially when she looked at him with those big, green eyes the way she was looking at him right now, a look that made everything else seemed unimportant. Including old dogs like Erica Kane.Today was a day for celebration, not recrimination. Besides, he had a whole lifetime to think up ways to torture Erica Kane. He smiled and held onto Kendall's hand a bit tighter. "Thanks, Mom." he said and winked at his wife before turning his attention back to his Mother in Law."Or should I say , thanks Grandma?" he wondered. Erica's dazzling smile faded briefly into a glare, but she recovered nicely and moved next to Kendall, pointedly ignoring her son in law."Oh Kendall. She's so beautiful." Erica cooed and gave Kendall an air kiss on both cheeks.

"Thanks, we like her." Kendall answered and forced a smile for the camera in her face. "Mother, what the hell is this?" she hissed through clenched teeth. "This is a true New Beginning, Sweetheart." Erica answered as if it should be patently obvious."The day of your daughter's birth is a New Beginning for all of us.From tragedy comes triumph and new life." she continued. "Please do this for me, Kendall." she whispered and Kendall recognized the desperation in her Mother's voice."Take a break for now,Ken, allright?" Erica asked the cameraman. He nodded and lowered the camera. "Let's give them a minute, okay? " he told the crew. "Congratulations,by the way." he added . "Thanks." Kendall said and glanced down at her daughter in her arms .She smiled when she saw that she was wide awake, trying desperately to focus her eyes on the commotion going on around her. "I'll do whatever you ask today, Mother."Kendall said,emphasizing the word 'today'. "We'll do whatever you ask today, Mother Kane." Zach cut in and Kendall looked up at him quickly. "It's Aemilia's birthday. I'm feeling generous." he explained and Kendall laughed and squeezed his hand. "Of course, tomorrow, all bets are off." he added and Kendall nodded. "Agreed." she said. "Deal?" she asked Erica.

The old dog in question smiled sweetly. "Deal.So what do I have to promise for a chance to hold Aemilia?" she wondered."Call her your Granddaughter. Just once. For me." Kendall answered immediately and Zach stifled a snort.Erica glared at him and tossed her hair a little. " You make it sound as if I have a problem with that.Remember Miranda?" she said and waved her hand. Kendall smirked. "Yes. And I've never heard you refer to Miranda as your granddaughter. So since today is a day for New Beginnings, why not start with that? It's easy, Mother. GRAND-MA. GRAND-DAUGHTER.." Kendall said slowly. Erica glared briefly at Zach, who was outright snickering. "Fine. May I hold Mygranddaughter Aemila?" Erica asked the question so quickly it was barely intelligible but Kendall settled for what she could get. "Since you asked so nicely? Sure." Kendall grinned. "but let this first time be just for us, okay?" she added . "No cameras yet, all right?" Erica smiled. "No cameras yet. " she agreed.

Kendall carefully handed over a once again dozing Aemilia to her mother and stole a sideways glance at her husband, hoping he wouldn't be angry. "Oh darling, you are beautiful." Erica cooed as she held her granddaughter close, and then laughed with delight when Aemilia opened her big hazel eyes and calmly gave her the once over. "How about we get you to your room, honey, okay?." Zach leaned down and suggested and Kendall nodded and touched his cheek with her hand. "She does love me, you know. And I think she's already in love with Aemilia." she said . Erica was walking down the hallway towards Kendall's room, deep in conversation with her granddaughter and Zach smiled. " Of course she is. Who wouldn't be?. " He gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek before he straightened up and they resumed the journey down the hallway towards their room.

"Zach? " Kendall blurted out suddenly as they reached the doorway."She's always going to know how much we love her, isn't she? Always?" Zach leaned his lips down against her hair and smiled. "You bet she will. Always." he assured her and was startled when Kendall burst into brilliant laughter. He looked up to find their daughter in Myrtle's arms, surrounded by other familiar and loving faces.A circle of family who already adored her. "She's always going to know. " Kendall said in a quiet, happy voice as she looked up at Zach.. "She's never going to have to worry and wonder the way we did. Never." He smiled. "Love without conditions. She'll never have to press her nose up against the glass and want inside.She'll be right there in the center of it all ." he said and wiped off Kendall's happy tears.

Myrtle somehow heard Zach's low rumble of a voice through the chatter and the oohs and aahs of the rest of the family. He looked up as he pushed the bed into the room and their eyes met. She grinned at his exhilirated expression, and winked at him before turning her attention back to the baby in her arms.She had the most remarkable hazel eyes, unlike any she'd ever seen on a newborn. Awake and alive and full of curiosity. "So? " That now familiar low rumble made her look up and Zach grinned at her. "Will she do?" he wondered and sat down on the arm of the chair. "I believe so, yes. " Myrtle answered and Zach put his arm around her. " She's gorgeous. I expected that, of course..but her eyes.." she mused. "There's something special there, I think. As if she's onto all of us already." she handed Aemilia carefully over to Zach and grinned as she watched them. "Oh dear." she chuckled. "You are in big trouble,darlin'. " she mused. Zach laughed and held a sleepy Aemilia a little closer. " I was hoping it wasn't obvious that I'm completely at her mercy. " he said and Myrtle laughed some more. "Go on with you and bring that child to her mother." she said when he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"And there she is. "Bianca said as Zach approached her, sitting next to Kendall on the edge of the bed. " Oh, gosh." Bianca said as Zach handed over her brand new niece. " Her eyes." she said quietly and Kendall sighed happily. "Told ya." she said as Zach sat down on her other side and put his chin on her shoulder. She reached up and put her hand in his hair. "She looks right at you, doesn't she? I wasn't just imagining it. " Kendall said. Bianca shook her head "No, you weren't. " she agreed. Aemilia opened her half closed eyes a bit wider and regarded her latest admirer calmly . "She's a Kane woman." Erica decided as she joined them. "Of course she's remarkable. That's a given." she said. Jackson peered over his wife's shoulder at the small face in Bianca's arms.He saw the large hazel eyes regard him with ease and he laughed. " Oh...my..Those eyes..Those are definitely the eyes of a Kane woman." he added ."Welcome to the world, pretty girl" Aemilia blinked her eyes and yawned and her gathered family burst into happy laughter.

"An hour old and bored with us already. " Myrtle mused. "There's a girl who doesn't suffer fools gladly." she decided."Just like her father." Kendall said and Myrtle grinned. "Absolutely. It seems to me she's got the best parts of both her parents. Kane and Slater.." she agreed and the look on Zach's face made her laugh. "And I think we should give the Slater family a chance to get accquainted in peace, don't you, Bianca?" she asked and nudged her with her elbow.Bianca laughed and handed Aemilia to Kendall before she climbed off the bed."Absolutely. " she agreed. "Of course, you know we'll be back. Just try and stop us." she warned her sister before she leaned down and hugged her. "I love you. All three of you." she said quietly and reached out for Zach's hand."We love you too,Binks." Kendall sniffed. " And I promise we'll try to cut down the need for transatlantic flights once a week." she added and Bianca laughed. "Actually, I read somewhere that if you change time zones often enough, it slows down the aging process.So maybe I should be thanking you.Besides, the Cambias jet isn't exactly like flying commerical." she added and Kendall laughed. "True. But still, we love you for it, anyway. " she said. "Yes. We do." Zach agreed. He glanced over Bianca's shoulder at Erica and nudged Kendall with his elbow. She looked up at her mother, as did Bianca.

Erica had been strangely silent for the past few minutes, and Kendall wondered if the events of the day were finally catching up to her. "Mother...are you all right?" she asked hesitantly.Erica looked up and wiped her eyes quickly. "Yes, darling. I'm fine. " she said quietly and moved closer to the bed. "I was just thinking about my Mother." she reached for Bianca's hand and put her other hand on Aemilia's head "She's here with us right now. I feel it.I know that sounds crazy." Erica said. "It's not crazy." Myrtle cut in gently. " I feel it, too.I've been thinking about Mona all day " she put her arm around Erica. "Are you all right, sweetheart?" Jack asked carefully and Erica nodded. "I'm fine. " she sniffed and stuck her chin out a little. "I realize this probably isn't the time or the place for this." she began and glanced at Zach. "And that you have every right to hate me. Just as I have quite a few reasons to hate you, of course. " "MOTHER" Kendall hissed through clenched teeth. "If you're going to start this again.." she continued and Zach put his hand on her arm gently. " It's okay, honey. Let her finish." he said quietly and stared down Erica calmly. " Go ahead..Mom." he added because he knew it would probably make her flinch, and it did. That was kind of mean, especially when she seemed to be trying to make an effort, but he couldn't resist.

Erica tossed her hair nervously. " I've been thinking about my Mother. " she said. "And what she would do if she were in this situation." she continued and fiddled with her dress a bit. " I'm thinking it's a safe bet that she would have done exactly what I did today, given the circumstances. Not that I'm making excuses or anything. If it happened again, I'd do the same thing. In a heartbeat." she said calmly and Zach smiled a little in spite of himself. " It was my fault he was there in the first place." she added sadly and Kendall sighed. " Mother..I.." she began. "No, Kendall. Please, sweetheart." Erica said carefully. " If I don't say this now,I probably never will. And it needs to be said." she exhaled. "I was wrong about Ryan. And...I was wrong about your husband. " she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Kendall's attention immediately turned to Zach, who had the strangest look on his face. She's expected triumph, or at the very least, some satisfaction. But there was none of that in his gaze, and she realized that she'd underestimated her husband and his capacity for compassion and understanding. "Some of that may have been my fault." he said calmly and put his arm around Kendall. "I'm not exactly the easiest person to get to know. " he said. Myrtle winked at him in spite of the tears in her eyes, and Bianca realized at that moment she'd been holding her breath, and she let it out with a sigh of relief and a few tears of her own as she smiled at Zach. "I think I can speak for Kendall here, if she'll let me.." he continued and Kendall sniffed a little and nodded. "We want Aemilia to be surrounded by the love of her family. All of her family, no exceptions. The more family, the better. " he said. "And since I don't bring anyone to this family but myself.."

"You were too good to that boy. Better than he deserved" Myrtle said and Erica gave Kendall a puzzled look, and both Kendall and Bianca shook their heads at the same time. Zach glanced at Jack standing behind Erica. "Do they always do that?" he wondered and Jack chuckled. "The silent communication thing? Yes. Even if the person who isn't supposed to notice is in the room. Right under their nose." he said and Zach nodded. "Good to know." Kendall smirked. "Fine. I wasn't sure if you wanted to ruin this perfect family moment talking about that .that..." she waved one hand. " Dope?" Bianca supplied helpfully. " Con? Idiot? Moron? Jackass? Bastard? " Myrtle suggested. "All good." Kendall nodded. "Especially the con part. " she said and shook her head. "And I fell for it, of course. Hook, line and sinker." she said in a disgusted voice. "We all did." Zach said calmly and looked up at Erica. " The only thing real about Ethan was the accent. Everything else was a lie." he said and Erica's face softened. "He's not my son. " he added and Kendall sighed. "He's not a cousin or a brother or a long lost Aunt or a Grandmother. He's nothing. Period. Less than nothing. A lying no good con artist. " she said "And before you stick up for him,Myrtle is right. You were much kinder and more generous to him than he deserved." Bianca added. "Absolutely." Myrtle agreed. "Good riddance to bad rubbish.Just let him try and show his face around here again."

"He won't." Jack cut in and Erica turned around. "What? You knew about this?" she wondered and Jack shrugged. "Zach asked for my help with a legal issue." he said and Erica nodded. "I see. And the legal issue was Ethan?" she asked and Jack shook his head. "Correction. Patrick William O'Day. aka Ethan Ramsey aka Ethan Cambias. " Jack continued. "With an arrest record in the UK and various other parts of Europe a mile long." he added. " Mostly petty crimes, all of them involving aliases. Cons. Small time theft.Obviously the Cambias scam was going to be the biggest score yet. " Erica shook her head. " How did all this come out?" she wondered. "I thought.." she began and turned back to Zach. " You thought that I had him checked out? I did." he replied. "Obviously not as thoroughly as I thought, but he did cover his tracks pretty well. So well that I only managed to stumble on the truth by accident. A story in the newspaper about a scandal involving a lab in Philadelphia." he said and Jack nodded. "The very same lab that did the DNA tests that proved Ethan was a Cambias." he began. "Of course, I didn't realize that until a client of mine contacted me about possible legal action against the lab, and I looked at some paperwork and saw the name Ethan Ramsey. And so..." "He called me." Zach cut in. "And then handed the paperwork over to the District Attorney . He took care of the rest." he added and Erica still looked puzzled. "So...Ethan ..I mean...Whatever his name is..He's in Jail?" "No." Myrtle shook her head. "A certain person refused to press charges.In fact, a certain person gave that no good louse a very generous settlement." she complained and looked at Zach. He shrugged. "It's only money, darling." he winked and she smirked. "Besides, it came with strings attached.Big, heavy,strings." he added and Jack laughed. "More like steel chains, I think. " he said. "The document states if he comes anywhere near Zach or any member of this family, he'll be arrested on sight.Period. No questions asked. I think we've seen the back of Mr O'Day. For good." he added.

"Enough of that talk." Myrtle decided and Jack helped her to her feet. "We're going to leave this family in peace for a little while." she promised. "Consider that a warning. But only after you take the dumpling home." she winked and leaned over to kiss Kendall on the cheek. " You hearing any bells lately, darling?" she whispered and Kendall laughed. "Only when I'm supposed to, Myrtle. You know how much Zach and I love you, don't you? So we decided that you are Aemilias Nana Myrtle. Her one and only. I won't let you say no, just warning you in advance." she added and Myrtle laughed merrily. "As if I would. Thank you sweetheart. " she put her hand on Aemilia's head and looked up at Zach. "Take care of your family, darling. " she told him. Zach embraced her. " I will, Nana Myrtle. I promise." he assured her.

Bianca sighed happily and embraced Zach. " You did good, you know." she whispered in his ear. "I knew you had it in you." she added and he chuckled. " I'm glad someone did. Because I wasn't quite so sure." he said. "Thanks for everything, Bianca." he said and Bianca pulled back to look at him. " You're family.That's what families do." she said and winked at him. "I'll go pull the car around. " Jack suggested before he leaned down and kissed Kendall's cheek. " We'll see you soon." he said and glanced at Zach. "Thanks, Jack." he said. Jack stood next to his wife. "Are you ready to go, sweetheart?" he asked. Erica nodded. " Just one more minute, all right?" she asked pointedly. Jack understood and left the room with the others.

"I realize that my blessing means nothing at this point. "Erica began. "But for better or for worse, and for whatever it's worth...you have it." she said and looked at Zach. "Family is what counts.The most important thing there is.. My Mother knew that, and it wasn't until I had children of my own that I realized how right she was. " she continued and looked at Kendall. "But you know it already, don't you sweetheart?" she smiled. "You've known it all along. " she added and touched Aemilia's head. " And so has Bianca. Parents usually end up having to catch up to their children. But I expect you'll find that out soon enough." she added. "So forgive me for not catching up to you and your sister...and your husband..just a little bit sooner."

It was the closest thing to a mea culpa a person was ever going to get from Erica Kane. Kendall knew it, and from glancing at her husband, she realized that he knew it, too. "It's the first day of my daughter's life." Kendall said. " I can't find it in myself to be mad at anything or anyone.I wouldn't want to even if I could.Especially not you, Mother. Not today. " she added and Erica smiled gratefully. " Thank you, sweetheart. " she said geniunely and looked carefully at Zach. " I always agree with my wife. "he said calmly. "Especially when she's right." he added."Today's a day for family.Not recriminations." He regarded his mother in law in silence for a moment before he extended his hand. "Zach Slater. Your daughter's husband. Nice to meet you." he said.

Erica looked confused for a moment, and then realized he was offering her more than just his hand. "It's about time the two of you met." Kendall added and Erica looked at her again. The happiness in those big, green eyes, the way her face positively glowed. She couldn't recall ever seeing Kendall so completely filled with joy. Just as it should be. This day and every day, if she had her way. And Erica Kane usually got her way. So if starting over with her son in law would keep her daughter glowing, start over she would. She smiled. "I agree. Way past time." she said and Kendall nodded gratefully."Nice to meet you, Zach. " Erica said and shook his hand. "Take care of my daughter. And yours." she added and patted his hand with her own before she let it go.. She leaned in to kiss Aemilia on the top of her head and Kendall on her cheek before she walked over to the door, turned her head to give them a final smile ,and then left.

Kendall exhaled and Zach chuckled. " I think that went pretty well." he said."Unless she still has that camera crew out there. Then I'm through playing nice." Kendall answered. "And so are you." she added and sighed a little as Aemilia yawned. "You know, I never thought about it, but this whole being born thing must be exhausting.She's so tired, poor baby. " she mused and Zach chuckled. "Of course, you're not tired at all, are you?" he asked just as she yawned. " Are you kidding?" she asked and yawned again. "Seriously, I could probably leap a tall building in a single bound right about now." she said. "But maybe you should take her just in case I accidentally happen to fall asleep." she added. Zach chuckled and carefully took the sleeping baby into his arms.

He stared contendedly at his sleeping daughter as Kendall settled herself against his shoulder. " I never, ever thought this was possible.Not for someone like me." she began in a soft voice. "Happy endings were always meant for other people. I always thought I was the snarky best friend, not the leading lady." she added and Zach chuckled. "Sometimes the snarky best friend figures out that she was meant to be a leading lady all along." he said and Kendall picked up her head. "Only with the help of the dark, mysterious stranger who turns out to be a leading man in disguise." she said and touched Aemilia's cheek with her finger. "I didn't know I would love her this much already." she confessed. "Is that crazy? I already feel like I would jump through fire for her." she said. Zach smiled. " If it is, we can be crazy and jump through fire together." he said.

Aemilia opened her eyes and regarded her parents in silence for a long few moments. So these were the faces to match the voices she'd heard all these months.The others, whoever they were, were gone now, and it was just the three of them. They seemed nice enough. Mommy and Daddy. That's what they called themselves. She yawned again. So far, it was very bright out here, and all the noise and the poking and the grabbing could really wear a person out. Especially a person who just got here and was really small compared to everyone else. The lady, her Mommy, leaned in closer and touched her face and she felt the man, her Daddy, hold onto her a little tighter. So maybe it wouldn't be so bad out here. Even if it was bright and noisy and she was smaller than everyone else. She was too tired to think about it now, anyway, so she yawned one more time and then went back to sleep.

"Did you see that?" Kendall hissed. "She looked right at us...like.." "Like she was sizing us up. " Zach finished and Kendall nodded. He laughed. "Honestly, what did you expect from a kid with your genes and mine? " he asked and Kendall smirked. " I guess. And we're both biased. So we're probably just imagining things..." she said and Zach nodded. "Probably. " he said in a not quite convincing tone of voice.

Not exactly the end..


	87. Epilogue

Epilog

AN: I had to add Ian, even if he wasn't a possibility when this story began way back when. I adore the scrumptious, smiley baby who plays him, and I couldn't leave him out. So sue me.

The long, epic ride is over at last. Thanks to all of you for reading.

A bit further down the road..

"I swear, I put them right here. " Kendall insisted and put her hands on hips. "They couldn't have walked away all by themselves. " she complained and then stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Oh Brother. Not only am I talking to myself. But now I've turned into one of those women who says 'they couldn't have walked away all by themselves'. Brother." she shook her head.

"Who are you talking to?" she turned her head at the sound of Zach's voice. "Myself. " she replied and folded her arms. "I thought we agreed , no Red Wings stuff on Holidays?" she said and walked towards him. "We did. But that decision became moot when they won the Cup. The Cup changes EVERYTHING." Zach insisted and turned towards the little person in his arms wearing a miniature Yzerman jersey . "Right?" he asked. The little person nodded and Kendall laughed and smoothed down her son's hair. "At least your sister seems to be immune to the brainwashing. " she said and Ian blinked his big blue eyes, sucked on his binky and nodded again. Zach laughed."So far. I'm still working on her." he insisted and Kendall smirked. "Good luck with that, honey." she said and Zach nodded. "I'll need it. Where is she, anyway?" he wondered.

"In her room getting dressed. All by herself." Kendall sighed."She insisted. Next thing you know,she'll be driving herself to preschool." she sighed again and Zach chuckled. "She's three. I think we have at least a year or so before we have to start worrying about that . Did I mention that when I got in the car this morning, I couldn't find the keys, because your son had them?. He was leaning all the way out of his carseat, trying to reach over and stick them in the ignition." he said and held up his right hand. "I swear." he added and Kendall sighed and touched Ian's cheek. "I believe you. I guess we should be grateful he didn't actually get the car started, and that his legs are too short to reach the gas pedal." she said.

Zach nodded again. " Aemilia didn't try that until she was is only a year old. " he said pointedly and Kendall winced. "Ouch. I never thought of it that way." she said and Zach nodded. "He's ahead of the curve. Why do you think I carried him in here instead of letting him walk on his own? He unlatched the baby gate again.. Face it honey. " he lowered his voice. "Our kids are smarter than we are. " he said. Kendall sighed. "Tell me about it." she said.

Ian grinned around his pacifier. He was ahead of his sister. Cool. Now if he could just get the hang of the potty thing, and the sippy cup issue, he could become a force to be reckoned with around here. Within limits, of course. Limits like getting to keep the Red Wings night light, and bath and storytime every night with Mommy. He sighed a little and his binky fell out of his mouth.. Mommy. Pretty, soft, good smelling Mommy. Daddy was cool, of course, and could tickle like nobodies business and set up train sets and tell great hockey stories, and he smelled good ,too. But Mommmy was just ahhh..Like a big bottle of cold milk with your cookie. He sighed again when she leaned over and kissed his cheek before she stuck the binky back in his mouth. He watched as she kissed Daddy, but not on the cheek, and noticed for the first time the way Daddy sighed afterwards. Same as he did. Ian put his hand on his father's cheek and patted it soothingly. Obviously sharing Mommy didn't get any easier, even when you got to be as big as Daddy.

"I'm ready, Mommy." Kendall turned her head and bit her lip when she saw Aemilia standing in the doorway. "Is company here yet?" she asked calmly. "Not yet. " Kendall answered and walked over to the door. "I guess that's where my earrings went to." she said and knelt down to examine her daughter carefully. The little face surrounded by masses of wild curls looked back at her and blinked her enormous hazel eyes. " I look beautiful." she insisted. "For company." Zach walked over to join them and set Ian down on his feet. "Of course you look beautiful. " Kendall said when her daughter stuck out her lower lip in a very familiar way. "You always look beautiful." Zach cut in carefully "But you know you're not supposed to take Mommy's things without asking first." he continued as Aemilia started to narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Uh oh. The sniffle usually worked. Or maybe it worked on Daddy, not was it the other way around? She couldn't really remember because her brother was now holding her hand and it was all full of slobber. Yuck. Little brothers. Whose stupid idea was that, anyway? Definitely not hers. No one had asked her if she even wanted a brother, because if they had she would have said oh, great. Now Daddy was looking at her funny, too, so she sniffed a little more. Mommy was holding out her hand now, even with the sniffing and Aemilia sighed and took off the earrings and put them in her Mother's hand. "Thank you, sugar plum."Kendall answered "You know, you look much more beautiful without them." she said and kissed her cheek. " Mommy wears them." Aemilia pouted . "That's right. And when you're older, you can wear them, too." Kendall said calmly and winked at her daughter. "As old as Grandma?" Aemilia wondered and Zach snorted. " No, honey. " he said. "You won't have to wait that long." he said just as the door chime sounded from the hallway. "Company! " Aemilia squealed and took off, curls flying. Zach managed to snag Ian before he toddled off after her.

Aemilia was halfway down the stairs by the time they caught up with her, and Zach scooped her up with his free arm. " I answer it. I answer it!" she squealed and then dissolved into giggles when he blew a raspberry in her ear. "Daaadddeee...Stop." she giggled helplessly and kicked her feet. "Stop? Stop what?" Zach wondered and blew a big, juicy raspberry on Ian's cheek. He laughed so hard his binky fell out again "Daaaaaaa!" he squealed and somehow the giggling, slobbering, squealing bunch managed to make their way down the stairs without incident . Aemilia scrambled out of her father's grasp as they reached the first floor and she ran to open the door. " Company!" she squealed and hopped up and down before she stood up on her toes to reach the door handle.. "GRANDMA!" she clapped her hands together and did a little dance after flinging the door open so hard the glass rattled.. Grandma was the coolest person Aemilia knew who didn't live in her house. Of course there were also Mommy, Daddy , Nana Myrtle, her cousin Mimo, Grandpa Jack and the lady who directed traffic outside her preschool and got to wear a shiny badge and blow a whistle. She made a list one day in her head of all the cool people she knew,but she never told Mommy or Daddy about it because her icky,slobbery,baby brother was definitely not on it. But Grandma definitely was the coolest. She wore pretty, shiny things and always smelled good and she was on TV. Nobody else in her preschool had a Grandma who was on TV. Nobody.

Ian toddled over to the door and tugged on Aemilia's sweater. She turned around and sighed impatiently but took hold of his outstretched hand to help him stay upright. Zach moved up behind them and checked the door, just in case Aemilia had knocked it off the hinges again. So far, so good. "You two are letting out all the heat, you know." he told his children. They ignored him. "Hey, it's freezing down here. " Kendall said as she descended the paused at the landing and took in the scene. Zach looked at her and shrugged and held up his hands and she laughed and walked over to join them.

"Grandma, Grandma,GRANDMA!!!" Aemilia squealed and let go of her brother's hand to fling herself at Erica. Ian managed not to topple over after a quick save by his Dad, and he grabbed Erica's free leg and hung onto it tightly. "I think they're happy to see you, Mother." Kendall said. Erica looked up at her and beamed. "You think? " she asked . She extricated herself long enough to kneel down and open her arms wide. " Oh, that's exactly what I needed. " she said when both children hugged her tightly. "I swear, you've both grown six inches since last week." she sighed and drew back to look at them and then give each one a kiss on the cheek. Ian smiled so wide he dropped his binky again. Grandma was almost as pretty and soft and good smelling as Mommy. He put his hand on her cheek and then sighed a little when Grandma kissed it. "How about we give Grandma a chance to come inside?" Kendall suggested. "Yes, how about we move it along here and give the rest of us a chance, too?" Myrtle suggested from the doorway with a big grin.

Ian looked up at the sound of that voice and grinned again. Nana Myrtle. The one and only Nana Myrtle who told great stories and gave big kisses and always made sure he got an extra cookie without telling anyone about it. He let go of Grandma's hand and made his way over to Daddy. He tugged on his pant leg and held up his arms. "That didn't take long." Zach said and picked him grinned. "There's my best boy. My favorite fella. " she cooed and touched Ian's cheek with her hand. "You get more handsome every time I see you, darling. Have you been a good boy?" she asked. Zach laughed. "Outside of a small incident with my car keys, I'd say yes. He's been a very good boy." he said and Ian nodded his agreement. Myrtle laughed. "You come and sit with me darling. And I'll finish telling you that story about that snake oil salesman I used to know. " she said. Kendall laughed and took her coat. "I need to start writing these down, you know. He loves your stories more than any of the ones I read him at bedtime." she said and helped Myrtle make her way over to the sofa. Zach deposited an eager Ian on Myrtle's lap. "You'll have your usual?" he asked her. "Let's live dangerously." she said and waved her hand. "I'll have it on the rocks this time." she said and winked at him. "Now. Where were we the last time? " she asked Ian."Oh, I remember now." she began.

"Grandma SIT. Come and SIT." Aemilia demanded. "And you, Grandpa." she said as Jack closed the front door behind him. She took each of their hands, walked them over to the sofa and pointed. "SIT." she demanded again. Erica grinned proudly. "She is SUCH a Kane." she sighed and sat down on the sofa. "Grandpa." Aemilia repeated. Jack looked up from greeting Zach and lowered her gaze. "SIT"she repeated and pointed to the sofa again.. ",", sweetheart. Of course." he said quickly. He touched Ian's head briefly as he passed by and then sat down, as ordered. Aemila smiled happily and squished herself in between the two of them on the sofa. "Now I'm going to tell you all about preschool." she began.

Kendall sighed happily. "You know....for someone who could barely manage to say the word, my Mother certainly has embraced this Grandmother thing with both hands." she mused. "Binks told me she asked to speak to 'her granddaughter' the last time she called her. " she added and Zach laughed. "She's definitely come a long way." he said and wrapped his wife up in his embrace. "She's not the only one." Kendall continued and leaned back to look at his face. "We haven't done too badly in that department ourselves, you know. Considering how we started." she said. "And who we are." he added and she laughed. " Sorry, pal. I gave up buying the Scary Casino owner thing years ago. Dynamic and Sexy? Yes. Scary? No." she said and he smirked. "Okay. Fine. So I've mellowed. But so have you." he said. "I wasn't the one baking cookies last night, was I? " he wondered and she narrowed her eyes. "They were the slice up kind, and I managed to burn half of them. So I haven't mellowed that much." she insisted and he chuckled. "That's okay, honey. I won't tell a 're still the Killer Hot Cosmetics Queen. " he whispered in her ear and she laughed again. "With the sippy cup and the binky in her purse."she added and he nodded. "Right. Then I still get to be the Dynamic, Sexy Casino owner with the little bag of cereal in his pocket" he said and she turned her face to his.. "Deal. " she agreed and leaned in closer for a kiss.

They fought, and made up and disagreed and compromised and tried to find a minute alone when they was a hectic, busy insane, sometimes quiet, sometimes hilarious. But it was a life full of joy, and that joy usually outweighed the disappointments and heartbreaks. The most that anyone could hope for, and more than either of them had ever dared to dream about.

Very Zen , when all was said and done.

And this finally is. :)

The End.


End file.
